Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to the Heart
by Gakuto1991
Summary: Sora and Riku have mysteriously ended up in the world known as Hueco Mundo, where they reluctantly become allies with the former Captain of Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen and his army of Arrancars. When the two Keyblade Wielders later learn of Aizen's plans, Sora and Riku must team up with the substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki if they are to stop Aizen from becoming the Soul King.
1. Opening

**Opening-Simple and Clean.**

* * *

><p><em>Sora and Riku are shown standing on a white tower in Hueco Mundo, looking at the dark sky when suddenly, the scene changes to a dark room. Sora summons his Keyblade as Nnoitra, starts to up. Then he charges at Sora with both their blades crossing each other.<em>

_Riku is seen facing Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. He also summons his Keyblade, ready to fight all three of them._

_The scene switches to Ichigo, who turns around looking at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra with his hand on the handle of his sword._

_Sora, Riku, Ichigo and Orihime are both in a circle, holding something in both of their hands._

_Ichigo is now shown fighting Grimmjow in his released form while the Shinigami and all of Ichigo's friends are in battle with the Hollows and the Espada._

_Sora and Riku are then seen running in a hall in Las Noches from a wave of darkness while Ichigo and Orihime are also running from a wave of light as the walls are covered with images of their friends, allies and enemies._

_Finally, Orihime is seen next to all her injured friends as Aizen, along with Gin, Tousen and the Espada are all standing in the sky. Aizen raises his hand up in the air, holding the Hogyoku as Reiatsu starts to pour out of him._

_Sora, Riku and Ichigo, despite being both worn-out, manage to find the strength to stand up. All three were ready to fight, Determination in their eyes._

_Ichigo and Orihime are now both seen falling in deep water before landing on a mirror, the image of both Sora's and Riku's Keyblades seen. As they landed, the mirror breaks. Both Sora and Riku fall from the shattered pieces and they start to fall on a another mirror, this time with their faces alongside Ichigo's and Orihime's on the mirror._

_As they land on their feet, birds instantly rise from the mirror, flying around the Keyblade Wielders before flying away._

_Sora and Riku look up, watching the birds leave as the screen turns black._

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to the Heart.<strong>


	2. Arrival in Hueco Mundo

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Sora said.<p>

Sora and Riku were currently stuck in a large desert of white sand with no signs of life. The Keyblade Wielder and Keyblade Master were right now contemplating their situation, with no luck.

Riku just shrugged his shoulders and said. "Beats me Sora."

Sora frowned as he heard this.

"Well it doesn't look like any kind of world I've ever been to before."

Riku then said. "This world would probably be perfect for the Nobodies. White sand, a big black sky, and nobody to bother them."

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

After a few minutes of doing nothing but thinking and pondering, Sora said. "Well we won't get any answers by just standing around. We should start walking around and try to find a way out of here."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Riku said.

"Yeah!" Sora said as he started to run to a random direction.

"Hey! Don't just leave me here you dolt!" Riku shouted as he chased his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora panted heavily as he fell to the white sand on his knees in exhaustion.<p>

"OH GOD! I need some water. NOW! WATER!" Sora cried out in anguish.

Riku ignored his best friend's whines as he started to look around for any signs of life, with no success.

Suddenly, Riku started to feel some negative energy around him. "_What is this power that I'm feeling? It feels so...dark and deathlike. It's different from the Heartless and Nobodies."_

Riku called out to his fellow Keyblade Companion. "Sora, can you feel this energy too?"

Sora, after shaking off his exhausted state, stood up and started to feel the same negative power as well.

"This power really feels weird. Definitely feels different than the forces of darkness." Sora said in a serious tone.

Riku nodded his head in agreement as he continued to look around when...

"Riku! Behind you!" Sora yelled out.

Riku turned around and saw something that spooked him. Twenty giant beings stood before him and Sora. Their most noticeable traits were their yellow glowing eyes, their negative energy and last but not least, the creepy white masks that they wore on their faces. The giant monsters were looking at the Keyblade Masters for a few seconds before they started to talk among themselves.

**"What the hell are these people doing here?"**

**"Maybe they're Soul Reapers."**

**"Are you kidding me? They look nothing like those bastards."**

**"Well they can't be Humans. Their Spiritual power is way different."**

**"Well whatever they are, they sure look tasty to me and it has been a while since we had a meal. "How about we have a little bite to see how much they taste. What do you say guys?"**

**"Yeah!" The other white masked creatures agreed.**

"Don't we get a say in this first?" Riku sarcastically asked.

The white creatures merely ignored him as they were now focused on consuming the Keyblade Trio.

Riku then said. "Well I guess we have no choice but to take these freaks on. Are you ready Sora?"

"Yeah." Sora said confidently.

Sora summoned his Oathkeeper as Riku summoned Way to The Dawn Keyblade. Sora and Riku then charged at their enemies with Keyblades drawn, with the monsters charging at them as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle Music-Tension Rising.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora yelled out as he used Strike Raid at four of the monsters, killing them instantly.<p>

One of the creatures attempted to strike Sora with one of it's claws. Fortunately, Sora dodged the attack and jumped in the air and he brought his Keyblade down and slashed the white monster in half, killing the creature with no more than a second to spare.

Riku was handling himself just fine. He took out one of the monsters with just one swing of his Keyblade as he gathered some dark energy that formed into a ball on his left hand, which he used to destroy four of the remaining creatures.

Sora and Riku regrouped as the ten remaining monsters gathered together. Then all of a sudden, they opened their mouths wide open. After a few seconds, red light started radiating from their jaws.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Sora said, "Let's finished this freaks off before they get a another chance to attack. Come on Riku!"

"Right." Riku agreed.

Sora and Riku pointed their Keyblades at the monsters as they shouted out.

**"Dark Firaga!"**

**"Light Firaga!"**

Two balls of fire, one mixed with darkness and one mixed light, went straight to five of the monsters, burning them to a crisp.

Sora and Riku grinned at each other as they ran to the last remaining creatures, finishing them off with their Keyblades.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus-Strength Increase.<strong>

* * *

><p>"We did it!" Sora cheered.<p>

Riku nodded his head and said. "Well that takes care of one problem. Now we're back to square one, figuring out how to get the heck out of here."

"Don't worry Riku, I'm sure we'll find a way out of here soon enough." Sora reassured.

"My my. What do we have here?"

Sora and Riku turned their heads around and saw who the voice came from.

What they saw was a tall man, wearing nothing but white clothes, save for a light blue sash around his waist. He also had silver hair, with a purple tint to it. His most noticeable feature was the wide fox-like smile on his face.

Riku glare at the man and was immediately wary of him. Then he asked. "Who are you?"

The man just smiled at Riku. "Well aren't you a rude boy. Not even bothering to say hello." He taunted.

Riku just ignored his taunt as Sora stepped forward and asked, "Excuse sir, but how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you boys take out those weak Hollows. That was quite the performance I saw there." The man said as he mockingly clapped his hands in praise.

The Keyblade Trio stared at each other, unnerved by the man's appearance and behavior. Then Sora decided to ask. "If you're here, then does that mean that there are other people living here too, sir?"

The smiling man just nodded and said. "Oh yes. Me and a few others live over there." The man said, pointing at a large white fortress in the distance.

Sora and Riku glanced at each other for a moment before Riku said. "Could you excuse us for a minute sir?"

The creepy man just smiled even more and said. "Certainly."

After giving his thanks, Sora and Riku took a few steps away from the man as they whispered to each other quietly.

"Riku, do you think we should trust this guy?"

"No way Sora. With that creepy smile of his and his sudden appearance, trusting him isn't such a good idea."

"Well we don't have a choice right now. Our best chance to find out where we are and how to get out of here is that guy. He might know a way for us to go home."

Riku signed and he said. "Alright, but I still have a bad feeling about him. Soon he and Sora made their way back towards the mysterious man in white. Sora rubbed the back of his head and asked.

"Um Sir? We were wondering if you can take us to where you live." Sora finished.

"Oh? For what reason?" The grinning man asked.

Riku went up and said. "To tell you the truth, me and my friend don't know exactly how we got here or where we're even at. We're kinda hoping you or someone you know could help us get home as fast as we can."

The smiling man took on a thinking pose and said. "I think my leader, Captain Aizen, could help you boys to find a way home. How about you two come with me and see what Captain Aizen has to say about this.

Sora and Riku glanced at each other before Sora said. "Sure, we'll come with you."

The man just smiled and replied. "Good. You two just follow me back to **Las Noches**, that the place where Captain Aizen is at."

Sora and Riku nodded and they begin to follow the man.

After a few minutes, Sora then said. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man turned around and said. "Yes?"

Sora smiled and said. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Sora."

"And I'm Riku." Riku said.

The man's smile widen even more as he said. "Please to meet you Sora and Riku. Allow me to introduce myself as well. My name is Gin, **Gin Ichimaru. **Now come along. Las Noches isn't too far away."

After that, Gin resumed walking back to Las Noches, with the Keyblade Duo following him.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a nice day.<strong>


	3. Sosuke Aizen

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Gin said cheerfully.<p>

Sora and Riku looked on in amazement as they saw what was in front of them. a great, giant and white fortress.

"Wow." Was Sora could say.

Gin chuckled at the Keyblade Master's reaction. "Now you boys wait right here, I must tell Captain Aizen of you two before you can all come inside."

Sora and Riku nodded as Gin created a strange black hole and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes went by.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gin eventually came back and said. "Captain Aizen has given permission for you boys to come inside."<p>

Somewaht miffed at being called boys, Sora and Riku followed Gin inside the black portal and as the portal closed, they appeared to be in something like a meeting room, filled with ten strange looking people.

One of them had blue hair while a another had jet black hair and green like marks, in the shape of tears on his face.

Right at the very end of the table where the ten people were sitting at, were two other men. The one who sat at the end of the long table had brown hair and like Gin, also wore white clothing.

Gin went to the man's left side as he stood next to the other man at the ride side, who had a white visor and braids.

The man at the end then finally spoke, "Greetings gentlemen." He said, looking directly at Sora and Riku.

Sora felt uneasy by the man's intense stare but he quickly got over it as he stepped forward, bowed down and said.

"Hello sir. My name is Sora and this is my best friend Riku." Riku merely nodded at the man's direction. The man only smiled and said. "What a pleasure to meet you Sora and Riku."

The man took on a menacing smirk and said. "I am **Sosuke Aizen**, lord of Las Noches. I see that you both already met Gin." Aizen waved a hand to the other man. "This man is **Kaname Tousen**, one of my second in commands."

Kaname didn't say anything and just nodded.

Aizen continued. "And the rest are the Espada. the ten most strongest fighters in my army."

Sora nodded as he really felt uneasy with Aizen's smile. "So Sora." Sora quickly snapped to attention and said. "Yes sir?"

Aizen then said. "Gin told me you and Riku had defeated about twenty Hollows with these mysterious weapons that you wield."

Sora nodded and said. "That's correct sir."

Aizen smiled and said. "Do you mind showing us these weapons of yours?"

Sora looked at Riku and he nodded. Satisfied, Sora and Riku both summoned their **Keyblade.**

Aizen's eyes widen in surprise as Kaname and the Espada looked on in amazement, even the emotionless looking one looked interested, with the exception of Gin, who already seen the Keyblades.

Aizen finally asked, "What are those weapons?"

Sora smiled proudly at his blade and answered Aizen's question. "This is the Keyblade."

"Keyblade?" Aizen inquired, his interest growing.

"Yes. The Keyblade is very powerful weapon but we don't know where they came from. The Keyblade is a weapon of light and it is used to the fight **Heartless**."

"Heartless?" Kaname asked.

Riku answered his question. "Creatures that are born from the darkness in people's hearts."

"Darkness?" The Espada Szayel said.

Riku nodded. "Every heart has darkness, even me and Sora. Even all of you." Riku said.

Aizen's interest went up as high as it could.

The Espada Ulquiorra finally spoke up. "Does this Keyblade have other uses besides fighting?" Sora and Riku looked at each other and Sora said. "The Keyblade can also unlock any type of keyhole, even ones from the worlds."

"Worlds?" Aizen said, a confused look on his face.

Sora nodded and replied, "That's right. There are a lot of different of worlds out there Aizen. Your world is one of them."

Nnoitra scoffed at this. "That's just a bunch of BS! Worlds, Heartless and Keyblade? You really expect us to believe any of that shit?"

Sora and Riku glared at Nnoitra and Sora remarked, "I should have guess that muscle headed morons like you wouldn't understand."

Nnoitra's face became full of rage as he screamed. "What the fuck did you just said, you little shit!"

Sora's glare gotten darker as he angrily stated, "You're so stupid that you can't even understand a word I'm saying!" Nnoitra was about to rip the teen to shreds when suddenly. "That's enough Nnoitra." Aizen said as he stood up from his chair.

"B-but Lord Aizen! This piece of crap insulted me just because I was speaking the truth!" Nnoitra protested.

Aizen didn't say another word as he glanced at Sora.

"It does seem that you're exaggerating your story Sora."

"What!" Sora cried.

Aizen raised his hand. "Calm yourself Sora. Perhaps a test will prove your story. Aizen offered.

Sora thought about and asked. "You mean like a battle?" Aizen smiled and nodded his head.

_"Don't do it Sora, don't do it." _Riku prayed in his head.

**"I'll do it!"**

Riku just slapped his forehead in exasperation.

Aizen smiled again and said. "Very well Sora. We have a training ground not too far away."

Aizen opened the main entrance and said. "You can choose any of the Espada around you. Choose wisely."

Sora instantly made up his mind.

"You!" Sora pointed at Nnoitra.

Nnoitra just grinned and said. "You'll regret having to fight me kid."

We'll see about that!" Sora retorted.

Aizen left the room as Sora, the Espada, Gin and Kaname did as well. Riku followed them as he was shaking his head in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Sora vs Nnoitra.**

**Tell me who you would like to have Sora and Riku face off? It can be an arrancar, a shinigami or Aizen and his men.**

**Also tell me which battle music I should put in the story for the upcoming battles**

**Sayanora.**


	4. Sora vs Nnoitra

**Here's the new chapter! FYI, Light Firaga is a move that I created for Sora.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>In a large white training room, Sora, wielding the <strong>Bond of Flame Keyblade<strong> and Nnoitra, with his large Zanpakuto, were standing in the middle of the room, preparing to fight.

Standing on the sidelines were Aizen, Gin, Kaname, the Espada and Riku, who was still shaking his head.

"Now we shall see whether or not Sora is telling the truth of his tale." Aizen said.

"That kid better be careful. Nnoitra isn't exactly the type of fighter who plays fair." Gin said, still smiling.

Kaname did not say a word as usual.

The Espada spoke along themselves. "Ha! There's no way that wimpy brat will be able to handle Nnoitra!" Yammy taunted.

Grimmjow just grinned at the thought of seeing a fight. _"And who knows? Maybe if that kid does beat Nnoitra, he'll probably give me a challenge once this battle is over!" _He gleefully thought.

Szayel slyly smiled as he also thought. _"That Keyblade is certainly interesting. If Sora manages to survive this, perhaps I could get him to let me study that Keyblade of his. And I might also convince him to tell me more about those Heartless that he was talking about."_

Starrk, Harribel, Aaroniero, Zommari and Ulquiorra were the only ones who stayed silent.

Barragan just stared at Sora and said. "Hmph. That kid will be finished in no time."

"Don't count on it."

Baraggan turned around and saw who said those words.

"What did you say boy?" Barragan coldly asked.

Riku just looked at the old Espada and in an equally cold tone stated, "Someone should never say stuff like '_he will win or he will lose._ The only real way to be sure is to see what happens after the battle. **Not before."**

Baraggan got angry at Riku's words and was about to retort when.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Riku on this one Baraggan." Aizen spoke.

Baraggan turned his angry look at Aizen before going back to staring at the field, refusing to say a another word.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the battle ground.<em>**

* * *

><p>Nnoitra and his opponent just stared at each other for awhile until he spoke.<p>

"Hey dumbass!"

"Huh?" Sora said confused.

Nnoitra just grinned maliciously and said. "Tell ya what brat. You let me win, and I won't kick your ass that badly."

Sora had a fake thoughtful look on his face and yelled out, "Dream on! You one eyed spoon headed freak!"

Nnoitra got enraged at this and angrily replied, "You idiotic bastard! You just won yourself a free trip to the Soul Society, along with a bunch of broken bones and a smashed face! Courtesy by me, **Nnoitra Gilga!"**

Sora just smirked and said, "Then come on! Show me what you got!"

Nnoitra just grinned and replied. "You're going to eat those words when I'm through with you."

"We'll see about that!" Sora retorted.

"Let's go then!" Nnoitra shouted at he charged at Sora.

Sora also came running at Nnoitra as their battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Music-13th Struggle.<strong>

* * *

><p>Both Keyblade and Zanpakuto had clashed as Sora and Nnoitra glared at each other closely.<p>

Sora jumped in the air and brought his Keyblade down and slashed Nnoitra in the chest.

"What the?" Sora said, surprised that his Keyblade barely made a scratch. But before he could ponder this more, his opponent slashed at his body, which he luckily dodged.

Nnoitra just grinned and said, "Ha! I knew there was no way you hurt me."

Nnoitra grabbed his sword at his side and said. "Nows my turn!"Nnoitra started swinging his deadly blade at Sora, who parried the attacks with his Keyblade. _"Man! This guy is strong all right! I wonder how his skin is so durable."_

Sora jumped back away from the offensive weapon and asked, "Hey! How is it possible that your skin is so tough."

Nnoitra had a taunting smirk and replied, "Aw... what's the matter? Is the little baby upset cause he can't land a single hit?"

"Just answer my question." Sora said, annoyed.

"Fine. If you must know, It is called **Hierro."**

"Hierro?"

Nnoitra smiled and said. "Hierro is a technique where the user's Reiatsu condenses, creating steel hard skin, however, only an Arrancar like myself is capable of this. You get now?"

Sora nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now...where were we?"

Nnoitra stated as he and Sora got into a sword fight. Sora dodged one of the large blade's attacks and he started to hit Nnoitra with countless assaults. Nnoitra just laugh and taunted, "It's useless dumbass! I already told you that you can't hurt me!"

Nnoitra kicked Sora away before he could stop.

"Gah!" Sora cried out as he landed on the ground with pain.

"If you hate my Hierro so much, you're going hate these two attacks even more!"

Nnoitra shouted as he appeared next to Sora and grabbed him in the air. "That's my **Sonido**! Now here comes my **Cero**! Nnoitra yelled as he threw Sora in the air and he launched a yellow Cero in his path.

An explosion followed soon afterwards.

"It's over." Nnoitra whispered as he turned around, preparing to leave when suddenly.

**"Reflega!"** Sora shouted.

"He's still alive!" Nnoitra angrily said as he stared at the smoke in the air when he suddenly saw his own Cero coming at him!

"What the hell!" Nnoitra cried out as he barely dodged his own Cero, not before getting his right arm injured.

Shortly after that, Sora came flying at Nnoitra. This time with the **Guardian Soul Keyblade**. "Take this!" Sora yelled as he brought his Keyblade on Nnoitra.

"I already told you! It's useless to keep attacking me with that stupid weapon of yours, bastard!"

Nnoitra shouted as the Keyblade slashed his chest. This time however, Sora finally managed to cut Nnoitra as a streak of blood poured out of him.

Nnoitra watched in shock as he saw his own blood coming out of him.

"N-n-no way!" Nnoitra yelled as he jumped away from the Keyblade Master, placing a hand to his chest to stop the bleeding.

"Impossible...my Hierro is the strongest. How did you managed to penetrate it!" Nnoitra asked, still in shock.

Sora just smirked and replied, "I thought if this Hierro really was that tough, I would have to one of other Keyblades."

"My Guardian Soul helped me break your so-called Hierro."

Nnoitra just glare hatefully at the teen and said. "You just got a lucky hit. Don't get cocky just because you managed to land one attack."

"Well I'm about to get luckier!" Sora shouted as he used Quick Run to get close to his enemy.

"No you don't!" Nnoitra said as he was about to attack, however Sora used High Jump to dodge the attack.

"Take this!" Sora said as he used Time Splicer to transport many times and attack Nnoitra at the same time.

"Argghhh!" Nnoitra screamed as many cuts appeared on his body.

"It's over!"

Sora said as he attacked Nnoitra for the last time.

_Defeated Quote-I am...the strongest! _Nnoitra yelled out as the screen turned white.

* * *

><p>Bonus-HP Increase!<p>

* * *

><p>Nnoitra panted heavily as Sora finally stop attacking. Nnoitra barely managed to stand up as he said, "It's...not over..y-yet!"<p>

"Pray! Santa T-

But before he could finish, Nnoitra was interrupted.

"That's enough Nnoitra.

Standing between them was Aizen, with a calm look on his face. Aizen turned around, looking at Sora as he spoke. "Well done Sora. Maybe there is some truth in your words afterall. Let's talk more in the meeting room."

"Yes sir." Sora said, summoning his Keyblade away.

Aizen smiled and said. "All Espada. Head back to your quarters. I will call you back soon. Except you **Ulquiorra."**

Ulquiorra just nodded as all the Espada eventually left the room. Aizen then said. "Come gentleman. We have much to discuss."

Aizen, Kaname, Gin and Ulquiorra left the room with Sora and Riku slowly following them.

"Riku...what should we do about Aizen and the rest?"

"For now, let's keep it cool unless Aizen tries something funny."

The two Keyblade Master continued to whisper to each other as they left the room as well.

Nnoitra was the only one left in the room. Nnoitra was shaking in extreme hatred and raw rage as he kept on looking at the target of his anger. _"That little bastard! I would have had him if Lord Fucking Aizen just kept his nose out of the way!"_

Nnoitra slowly grinned as a few twisted thoughts were born in his mind. _"I'll let that little shit live a little longer, and when the time comes, I'll make sure when I'm torturing him with my blade and ripping his flash and smashing his bones, he'll come crawling to me, begging for my forgiveness!"_

Nnoitra threw his head back as he insanely begin to laugh loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**I decided to make Sora and Nnoitra sworn enemies for the parts of my story.**

**I already thought who I might have Sora and Riku fight with, but it's not a total final decision so don't worry.**

**Here's the list.**

**Sora vs Nnoitra-round 2.**

**Sora vs Toshiro.**

**Sora vs Hichigo.**

**Riku vs Kenpachi.**

**Riku vs Byakuya.**

**Riku vs Gin.**

**Sora vs Kaname.**

**Riku vs Baraggan.**

**Sora, Riku and Ichigo vs Ulquiorra.**

**Sora, Riku and Ichigo vs Aizen.**

**Have a nice day.**


	5. Alliance of Lies

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sora was seating in one of the chairs of the meeting room next to Riku, along with Ulquiorra. Aizen was back seating on his chair, his men standing on his left and right side.<p>

"Sora."

Sora quickly snapped to attention and replied, "Yes sir?"

Aizen gave his intimidating smile and said. "Earlier you had told me that there are other worlds beside Hueco Mundo out there, is that correct?"

"Yes." Sora confirmed.

"I see. I'm guessing that you and Riku are from a different world, which would explain your clothes and the Keyblade, right?"

Sora and Riku nodded their heads in confirmation.

Aizen just kept smiling and asked, "If that is true, then I must ask you, why are the two of you in Hueco Mundo right now?"

Riku took his turn to reply, "We honestly don't know Aizen. The only thing I can tell you is that We have never been here before and for whatever reason, me and Sora somehow ended up here."

"I see." Aizen said, taking on a more calm and serious face then his smiling state. Aizen looked at both Keyblade Masters in the eye and said. "With all your stories that I've heard.

Sora and Riku were on the edges of their seats when Aizen said.

"I concluded that you both are telling the truth."

Sora smiled at this while Riku still had a cautious look on the man.

Kaname then spoke. "Are you sure Lord Aizen? For all we know, the boy and his friend could be lying."

"Kaname has a point Captain Aizen." Gin said, the creepy smile still on his face. Ulquiorra just stayed silent.

"Hey!" Sora cried out in annoyance.

Aizen again smiled and said. "I believe that Sora's explanation is valid Kaname."

"How so Lord Aizen?"

"Like I said, Sora and Riku appear different from the humans from the Human world, more different than any other human. I also decided that they're not from the Soul Society nor are they part of the Gotei 13."

Ulquiorra finally said, "I'm guessing that Sora and Riku are humans but entirely different than the ones back from the Human world?"

"That's correct Ulquiorra." Aizen said.

Aizen turned his attention back to the teens and said, "Sora, if you're not from this world, where are you from?"

Sora and Riku looked at each other before Sora said. "Me and Riku are from a small world called **Destiny Islands**, where me and our friends live in a small town and islands everywhere."

Aizen nodded his head in understanding.

After a long pause, Riku then asked. "Aizen, what is this place exactly? And what's the Soul Society?"

Aizen just smirked and stated, "With all the information you have given us, I suppose I could tell you everything."

Sora and Riku gave their full attention.

"**Hueco Mundo** is the home of the Hollows." Aizen begin explaining.

"Gin mentioned these Hollows before we came here." Sora said, pointing at said man who only smiled again.

Aizen smiled and continued, "The Hollows are a race of creatures who are born from human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to the Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased humans."

Sora then asked, "What about **Nnoitra** and the other Espada?

"The **Espada** are called **Arrancar**, Hollows that has removed it's mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers. **Las Noches** is their home. The Arrancar are under my rule and they are split into groups."

"What kind of groups?" Riku asked suspiciously.

Aizen faced the quiet **Cuarto Espada.**

"Ulquiorra." He said, giving the Espada the chance to speak.

"Sir." Ulquiorra said, nodding his head and taking over from where Aizen left off.

"There are a total of five groups, filled with Arrancar. The first one is the **Espada**, who I'm a member of and are the top-ranked group in Lord Aizen's army. The others are the **Privaron Espada**, former Espada who have officially lost their rank. The **Numeros**, Arrancar who are the combat specialists. The **Fraccion** are a subsection of the Numeros that directly serve a specific Espada. And last but not least, the **Exequias**, the execution division who are in charge with terminations of intruders and rebels."

Ulquiorra said, finally finishing his long explanation.

Sora was wide-eyed at the load of information while Riku looked indifferent.

"Wow." Sora could only say.

"The Espada have numbers based on their rank and level of power. I am the fourth strongest Espada of them all."

"Well I guess you must be really strong Ulquiorra." Sora complemented.

Ulquiorra stayed silent at this.

Riku then said, "And what about you Aizen? You, Gin and Kaname don't look like Arrancar to me."

"That's because We're **Shinigami** kiddo." Gin cheerfully replied.

"Shinigami?" Sora asked.

"The Shinigami are a race of spiritual beings that act as enforcers and psychopomps who all share similar supernatural powers." Aizen said.

"Spiritual beings? Like they're dead humans or something?" Sora asked, shocked.

"They were previously humans who had departed to the Society and became part of the **Gotei 13**, the primary military branch of the Soul Society. They are also the personification of death. Their job is to send spirits to the Soul Society in order to maintain a balance of souls between it and the material world, and to exorcise evil spirits, like the Hollows."

Aizen then went on to explain every form of knowledge he knew about the Soul Society. Such as **Kido, Hakuda, Shunpo, Zanpakutos**, the most used form of combat among Shinigami, **Captains** and **Lieutenants**, the 13 squads, central 46, the Rukongai and the Spirit King.

Sora and Riku looked surprise by the amount of information.

"Who knew that this **Soul Society** place has so much more to it than a boring life to continue after death."

"Indeed." Aizen agreed to Sora's words.

Riku then said, "What I don't get, Aizen, is why you're here with the hollows."I thought you said that the Shinigami are at odds with the Hollows."

"How dare you questioned Lord Aizen like that?" Kaname coldly stated as he was about to draw his sword.

Riku only glared at the blind man as he summoned his Way to the Dawn Keyblade as well. The two sword wielding fighters jumped at each other, crossing blades with one another.

"Riku!" Sora cried out.

"Uh-oh. "Looks like a fight is about to break out." Gin jokingly said.

Ulquiorra just stared at the two, more specifically, at Riku's Keyblade.

Riku and Kaname stepped back from each other and both took fighting stances, ready to battle. Suddenly, Riku felt as though gravity was weighing down on him as he and Kaname were looked at the direction where the pressure.

There stood Aizen, standing up from his chair with a calm look on his face.

"Stand down Kaname. And Riku, will you please put away your Keyblade?"

Riku only glared at Aizen as he begrudgingly summoned his Keyblade away while Kaname bowed down in apology.

"Forgive me Lord Aizen. I was just-"

"No apology is necessary Kaname. I understand your feelings of uneasiness."

Aizen turned around and faced the silver haired teen. "As for your question Riku, I'm here to save the Human world."

"Save the Human world, from what?" Sora asked.

"From the Gotei 13."

"Huh?" Sora and Riku said in union.

Aizen continued. "Apparently, **Genryusai Yamamoto**, the Captain-Commander and leader of the Gotei 13 wishes to become the Soul King."

"What for?" Sora asked.

"The **Soul King** has absolute control of the whole Soul Society. However, the King does not get involved in the matters of the Soul Society, Gotei 13, or the Rukongai. The King has left **Central 46** to take to deal with the day-to-day affairs of the Soul Society. But Central 46's counsel members are very unfair and very corrupted. They lay out punishments to those who go against them or disagreed with their way of handling everything in the Soul Society, even if they deserve it or not."

"Unbelievable." Riku muttered.

"Not only that, Yamamoto desires to kill the Soul King in order to change everything in the Soul Society, one way or another."

"But what has that got to do with the Human world?" Sora asked, confused.

"The Soul King lives in a separate and special dimension inside the Soul Society protected by the **Royal Guard**, who are made of former captains. "The only way to get inside that dimension is the **Oken**. The Oken's location is though unknown to everybody else, even Yamamoto."

Aizen took a long breath and continued. "Unfortunately, Yamamoto discovered a way to create the Oken."

"Which is...?" Riku asked.

"The Oken can be created with 100,000 souls and a plot of spirit-enriched land with a radius of half a spirit mile. The current spirit-enriched land in the Human world is a place called **Karakura Town**.

"What?" Sora cried out, horrified.

"So that's why you're trying to save the Human world." Riku concluded.

"Yes. I knew that the Human World would be in danger if I didn't step in. So I left the Gotei 13 along with Gin and Kaname, who both wish to save Karakura Town and prevent Yamamoto from harming the Human World. In order to stop Yamamoto and the rest of the captains, I had to allied myself with the Arrancars, for I had known I wouldn't be able to stop Yamamoto all alone."

Aizen turned his intense stare to Sora and to Riku a few times and said. "Sora, Riku. "Even though you both are from a different world, with your powers and abilities, you both will be a great help to stop the Shinigami and save the Human World. So please, help me stop Yamamoto from destroying innocent lives and eliminating Karakura Town."

Aizen begged in a almost pleading tone.

Sora couldn't help but feel sorry for the man while Riku still had a cautious look on his face.

Sora stood up and smiled. He then said. "Don't worry Aizen, we'll help you defeat Yamamoto once and for all! After all, we're Keyblade Masters. It's our job to protect the worlds."

Riku gave Sora a dismayed stare.

"Thank you Sora." Aizen said in a relieved tone. Gin's smile widen at this while Ulquiorra and Kaname were silent as ever.

"And you Riku?" Aizen asked.

Riku stood up and calmly said, "I'll help you too Aizen. But in exchange for helping you, I would like to request that you will help me and Sora find a way to go back home once this whole situation is over."

Aizen had a thoughtful look and replied, "Very well Riku. Sounds fair to me."

Aizen stood up from his chair and stated. "I believe this meaning is over. Come Kaname, Gin."

Both men nodded as they were about to leave with their leader.

As they were walking, Aizen spoke, "Ulquiorra, would you mind showing Sora and Riku around Las Noches for the time being?"

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra said.

Aizen nodded his head in approval as he left with his two men.

"Shall we?" Ulquiorra asked as Sora and Riku left the meeting room with Ulquiorra leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the meeting room...<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was some lie that you spelled out Captain Aizen." Gin teased.<p>

Aizen just smiled and said, "But it was necessary Gin. With those two believing that I have good intentions for the Human World, manipulating them will be easier. And their powers, I have a higher chance of finally becoming the Soul King."

"But sir, what about Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends?" Kaname asked.

"We'll keep an eye on them for now. But do not worry. At his current level of power, **Ichigo Kurosaki** is hardly a threat. Just make sure that nobody else here, even the Espada, doesn't mention anything about Ichigo Kurosaki and his team to Sora and Riku. It will just create more suspicion on us if they knew that a human is working together with the Shinigami."

"Right." Kaname and Gin said together.

"Excellent." Aizen said, satisfied.

_"With those Sora and Riku as my allies, not even Kurosaki will stand a chance against me."_

Aizen thought with a evil smile forming on his face as he continued walking with the two other shinigami away from the meeting room.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE!-<em>Never forget.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>There at Niagara Falls were Ichigo, Orihime, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Gakuto1991.<em>

_They both glanced sadly at the water as Gakuto1991 stepped close to the edges of the falls, holding a bouquet of flowers of all kinds in his right hand while he held a Yankees baseball hat with his left hand._

_He got down and placed both items in front of a headstone that stood before them that only read "To those who had died. 9/11/01._

_Gakuto1991 stood up and turned around facing the others and said, "Let's go guys._

_They all nodded as Sora held hands with Kairi and Ichigo did the same thing with Orihime and the two couples walked away together._

_Gakuto1991 and Riku looked at each other and they left as well._

_There in the bouquet of flowers, was a hidden note that read "Never Forget._

* * *

><p><strong>For those who had lost loved ones in the 911 attacks, as long as you have somebody you love and care about, everything will be alright.<strong>

**Never forget the people who lost their lives and the ones who protected the innocent until the end.**

**Take care.**


	6. Trailer: 10 Hints

**10 Hints Trailer.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>_Riku looked at the tall white buildings around him as a mysterious figure approached behind him. Riku turned his head around and asked, "You must the inner hollow of Ichigo, Right?_

_The malevolent twin of Ichigo just smirked and charged at Riku._

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>_Toshiro and Sora crossed blades, glaring at each other._

_"Who are you? Toshiro angrily asked._

_Sora only said, "I'm the guy who's protecting this world from you S__hinigami!_

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>_Orihime was crying in her cell, worrying about her friends, especially Ichigo, the man she loved._

_"Is something the matter? Asked a concerned voice._

_Orihime cried out in surprise as she glanced at the opened door, standing there was Sora._

* * *

><p><strong>4. <strong>_Byakuya looked in horror as a very long blade went through his chest._

* * *

><p><strong>5. <strong>_W-who are y-you! Grimmjow yelled out in fear as a figure wearing a black coat was walking towards the injured Espada, carrying a large blue and yellow claymore._

* * *

><p><strong>6. <strong>_Captain Yamamoto was sitting in his office when suddenly, a portal of light appeared. The old warrior looked up in surprise at this. As he stood up and walked towards to the portal to investigate, a man came out of the portal and said, "It has been a while...old friend._

_Yamamoto had a shocked look on his face and said, "Yen Sid?_

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong> _Ichigo was standing in the air, watching as Shiji, the Vizards and the Captains were fighting Aizen. Ichigo then felt a negative presence behind him. he looked behind himself and to his horror, he saw Orihime, unconscious. The sweet girl was carried bridal style in the arms of a person, who was wearing a red and black organic-looking bodysuit, along with a silver helmet with dark glass, hiding the person's face._

_ORIHIME! Ichigo screamed._

* * *

><p><strong>8. <strong>_Riku was running from a bunch of Shinigami before Sui-Feng, the Captain of Squad 2 landed right in front of him._

* * *

><p><strong>9. <strong>_Sora summoned both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades as he, Sajin and Shuhei were preparing to fight Kaname._

* * *

><p><strong>10. <strong>_Aizen opened his eyes and saw Kisuke, who was laying on the ground with a deep wound on his back. Aizen tried to get up but he was too injured from his fight with Ichigo to barely get on his knees._

_Aizen looked at the left side of the battlefield and saw Mayuri walking calmly towards him._

_"Mayuri Kurotsuchi? "What are you doing here? Aizen questioned._

_Mayuri just gave a cruel smile as he summoned a weapon, but not just any weapon. In his right hand was a Keyblade, which was the Keyblade of People's Hearts._

_"Mayuri! "What are you doing! Aizen cried out as the Captain of Squad 12 stabbed Aizen in the chest with the Keyblade._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kingdom Hearts-Zanpakuto to the heart.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>This is a trailer for the upcoming chapters. Have a nice day.<strong>


	7. The Espada Part 1: Riku vs Grimmjow

Hello!** It's me again. Very sorry to keep you guys waiting but here is the new chapter!**

**Have fun.**

* * *

><p><em>5 Minutes after the meeting...<em>

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku watched as Ulquiorra got in front of a white door.<p>

"This will be your living quarters, Here is a map in case you both need to get around." If you have any questions, talk to me or Lord Aizen. Also, there are some rules you must follow during your stay here.

After discussing the rules, Ulquiorra left, leaving the Keyblade Masters alone.

After going inside and getting for sleep, Riku said, "I think we should keep an eye on the Espada as well, not just Aizen."

Sora just rolled his eyes at his best friend's statement. "Riku, don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

Riku merely raised his eyebrow at that. "Paranoid? Don't you think it's weird Sora? I mean, take a look at this place, it's so dark and white, it almost reminds me of Organization's Castle back then. Not only that, That jerk Nnoitra would have killed you if Aizen didn't step in."

"Maybe this does seem suspicious." Sora admitted but he then said, "But we should just try to help anyway."

"For what reason?" Riku demanded. "As far as I'm concerned, this whole affair between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society is for them to deal with, We're in no way involved with this."

After that, Sora started to think about the situation before he replied, "Well Riku, even if Aizen is bad or good, he's the only guy we could turn to right now. We're stuck here and Aizen seems to be the only one who could get us home."

Sora then smiled as he said, "But don't worry, If Aizen is planning something, you and me can stop him."

Riku just chuckled as he said, "You're probably right, but we should still keep an eye on those guys."

Sora agreed and he and Riku finally went to sleep.

Outside their door was Aizen, who was listening to their conversation.

_"Just as I have expected, they are suspicious of us. Well no matter, if it comes down to it, I will have no choice but to eliminate them. But for now, I will continue playing the good guy a little more."_

Aizen thought as he walked backed to his quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora yawned as he and Riku were walking away from their quarters.<p>

"So Riku, what do you think we should do today?" Sora asked Riku who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me Sora, for now, I think we should try to avoid those Espada."

Riku replied as he and Sora continued to walk when all of a sudden...

"BARK! BARK! BARK!

"Huh? Sora said as he and Riku started to walk to where the voice came from when they came across something that freaked them out

"Is that a...dog?" Riku asked, slightly creeped out.

"I have no idea." Sora said, looking at a dog that would looked more normal if it didn't have a hollow mask for a head.

"There you are mutt!"

Sora and Riku saw who the voice came from.

Yammy gave an annoyed look as he yelled out, "How many times do I have to tell you, you damn dog, to quit wandering aroun-

Yammy stopped as he saw the Keyblade Wielders.

"Well if it ain't you little punks again." Yammy said with a smirk.

"Uh Hi?" Sora said, looking a little uncertain.

Yammy just grinned as he replied, "Me and the rest of the Espada were told by Lord Aizen that you boys are going to help us out with the Soul Society."

Sora and Riku just nodded in confirmation.

"Well I'll just introduce myself." "The name is Yammy Llargo, I'm Espada number 10!"

Sora just looked Yammy as he said, "Well uh...Nice to meet you Yammy, and I'm-

"Sora and Riku." Yammy interrupted. "Lord Aizen told us all about you guys, including you guys being from a different world or something."

"That's the story." Riku replied.

Yammy smirked as he said, "Well I have to tell you Sora, I didn't expected ya to wipe the floor with Nnoitra."

Sora's face got angry at the mention of the Espada. "Yeah well it's his fault for picking a fight with me."

"As I recalled, YOU'RE the one who wanted to fight him in the first place." Riku said with a matter of fact tone.

Sora just glared at his friend's statement.

"Well I'm heading off, pleasure meeting you guys."

Yammy said as he left the two boys alone, his pet dog following along.

Sora and Riku just stared at the giant Espada as he was leaving.

"Well that was interesting." Riku said. Sora agreed with him.

The two then resumed walking in the halls of Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora started to whistle as he and his best friend continued to walk, to Riku's annoyance.<p>

"Sora, will you stop doing that? You sound a screeching monkey."

The spiky haired hero merely glared at his best friend.

"My whistling isn't **that** bad y'know.

"**That was you? I had thought it was somebody getting tortured out of their life."**

When they turned around to see the person who had spoken to them in a deep voice, Sora and Riku saw something that freaked them out even more.

"And you are...?" Riku asked.

Who Riku was talking to was a tall person in white clothing, wearing a rather large helmet with eight holes on it.

**"Ah yes, our name is Aaroniero Arruruerie." **Then as the deep voice said this, a high-pinched, child-like voice called out, _"__We are Espada number 9."_

Surprised at not only seeing the masked figure but also hearing two voices, Sora and Riku really didn't know what to say.

As if he or she had read their thoughts, Aaroniero silently took off the mask, revealing a large glass cylindrical capsule filled with red liquid and two small, floating Hollow heads.

Sora's eyes widen at this.

"Whoa" He could only say.

Riku merely stayed silent as usual.

Aaroniero just stared at their reactions as he/she replied, _"If it's about our faces, keep it to yourself. We got tired of hearing people's thoughts about them a very long time ago."_

Sora nervously chuckled at the Espada's words as Riku continued to stay silent.

"I finally found you two."

Sora and Riku turned around in time to see Szayel coming towards them.

**"Szayel, what do you want?"** Aaroniero asked.

Szayel just grinned as he replied, "I merely wanted to talk to Sora and Riku about something."

Sora and Riku glanced at each other and Riku said, "It's about our Keyblades right?"

Szayel nodded in approval at Riku's question. "Yes, ever since Sora's fight with Nnoitra, I only grew more curious about the Keyblade and these worlds that you both were talking about earlier."

"And you were hoping for some answers?" Sora asked.

Szayel nodded at this.

"Well, we have nothing to do at the moment, I guess we can talk for a while." Sora said.

Riku nodded at his best friend's response.

Szayel clapped his hands in excitement. "Excellent choice boys, come with me to my lab so we can talk in private."

As he begin to walk away, Szayel said, "By the way, My name Szayel Aporro Granz, Espada number 8."

Sora and Riku started to follow along. As they did, Sora turned around and said, "Nice meeting you Aaroniero."

Aaroniero didn't say a word as he/she put their mask back on and they started to walk away.

Sora and Riku looked at each other, still somewhat freaked out about seeing Aaroniero.

"That was a little weird." Riku said.

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

Szayel stayed silent as he and the Keyblade Duo continued walking to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>4 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Szayel said as the three men walked inside the lab.<p>

Szayel sat down at his desk while Sora and Riku sat down on two chairs in front of the desk.

Then, Szayel begin to speak. "As I told you boys before, I'm interested to learning more about you both.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Well apparently, I would like to know how somebody could become those Heartless that you were talking about." Szayel answered.

Riku decided to answer that question. "Well say that you had any contact with Darkness, you will able to feel Darkness yourself if you experience emotions like, Anger, Envy, Sadness, or Doubt. And you can't control that Darkness, you become a Heartless.

"I see." Szayel said with a thoughtful look on his face.

After a few seconds, Szayel asked a another question.

"Let me ask you, what does happen to the body of that person when they become a Heartless?"

Sora and Riku looked at each other, unsure if they should reveal more information then they already have.

Seeing their reluctant expressions, Szayel chuckled as he replied, "Don't worry boys, I won't say a single word to Lord Aizen about this. It will be our little secret."

After thinking it over, Sora finally said, "Well, when the body loses it's heart, it will become a Nobody."

"Nobody?" Szayel inquired.

"Nobodies are born when a heart is swallowed by darkness and becomes a Heartless. They are the remaining parts left behind by the heart: the body, giving a Nobody form, and the soul, giving the Nobody life. Because of their missing hearts, Nobodies are said to be incapable of feeling emotions." Riku explained to the Espada.

"Fascinating." Szayel said, stunned by the large amount of information he was told.

Szayel then asked his third question. "Sora, Riku, Lord Aizen had told me and the rest of the Espada that you both are from a different world."

The Keyblade Trio nodded in confirmation.

"Also you both had mentioned that you use your Keyblades to protect these other worlds, what exactly are you protecting that all these worlds hold?"

Sora decided to answer this question with reply, "Believe it or not Szayel but all worlds, even your own, have hearts."

Szayel raised an eyebrow at this. "Hearts?" He asked skeptically.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, the Heart is the reason why the worlds continue to live on. If the Heartless were to get to those Hearts, the worlds would cease to exist, even those who live in those worlds."

"Yes...that would make sense." Szayel said thoughtfully.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Riku asked.

Szayel just smiled as he said, "No...I think I have more than enough information, thank you for your time boys."

"You're welcome Szayel." Sora said respectively as he and Riku left the lab.

Szayel leaned against his chair with a wicked smile on his face.

_"Hn, getting those boys to talk was very easy...perhaps I can use this information against Aizen, but first, I should a little while longer for that guy to come back from the Soul Society."_

Szayel thought as he continued to lean against his chair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An hour later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Man that was good stuff!" Sora happily replied.<p>

Sora and Riku had somehow managed to find the food court of Las Noches thanks to the map. Surprisingly, the food they had was pretty much the same normal food that Sora and any other human would eat.

"Now that we're done, what's next?" Riku asked.

Sora put up his usual thinking pose and replied, "Well, there's not much to do right now, how about a spar?"

Riku just smirked and taunted, "Don't you mean a battle which I'll win as usual?"

Sora merely glared at his best friend in annoyance.

After that, the two friends left the food court and started to walk towards the training grounds where Sora and Nnoitra had fought. On their way, they came across an opened room on their left.

"Hey Riku, check this out." Sora said.

His best friend peeked inside and saw a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man who had a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, forming something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace, who was meditating in a zen position with his eyes closed.

"I wonder if he's asleep." Sora said to himself.

"He's meditating you doofus." Riku replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah...I knew that." Sora said, trying to cover up his naivety. Riku again rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway, we should probably go, best not to disturb him."

"Yeah." Sora agreed with his best friend.

As the pair were to about to leave, the man called out.

"Stay where you both are."

Sora and Riku instantly stopped, and waited in time for the man to come out of his room.

The man looked back and forth at the two as Sora gave a nervous smile while Riku looked at the man impassively.

After looking at them for a few minutes, the man said, "You two must those kids that Lord Aizen had mentioned earlier, Sora and Riku right?"

The named Keyblade wielders nodded.

"And you must be one of the Espadas. Riku replied.

"You are correct, Zommari Rureaux, Espada number 7." The man introduced himself.

Sora extended his hand for a handshake, which Zommari took in respect.

"Sorry if we interrupted you Zommari." Sora apologized.

"No need for an apology, I was about done anyway." Zommari said calmly.

After that, Zommari said, "Your performance was impressive Sora, lasting against Nnoitra was quite a feat, considering that he is the 5th Espada."

With this, Sora's eyes widen. "Are you telling me that arrogant jerk is the 5th strongest Arrancar around here?" Sora asked incredulously, earning an nod from the Espada.

"You're even more luckier that he didn't release his Resurreccion." The Espada stated.

"Resurreccion?" Sora and Riku said in union.

"Yes. Resurrección is the ability of all Arrancar where it returns the essence of an Arrancar's offensive Hollow abilities to their humanoid bodies. Arrancar seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a sword. When they release their weapons' seals, they unleash their true power and their true form."

"Kinda like their final form?" Riku asked.

"Indeed." Zommari confirmed.

With that, Sora decided to ask something else. "Hey Zommari, Nnoitra mentioned two other techniques he used at our fight earlier, what were they again?"

"Cero and Sonido." Zommari replied.

"Care to explain what they are?" Riku asked.

Zommari nodded. "Cero is a form of attack used by Arrancar. As a standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar are capable of firing Cero from their hands, fingers and other parts of their bodies."

Zommari continued, "Sonído is a technique mainly used by Arrancar which allows them to move at extreme speeds."

"I see...any other powers you guys have?" Sora asked.

Zommari nodded.

"One of our other attacks is the Bala, a attack that hardens the user's Reiatsu and releases it like a swift blast of spiritual energy. While the technique is not nearly as powerful as a Cero, its speed is 20 times faster and allows for it to be fired in quick repetition."

"The next one is Gonzui, a supplementary technique used by Arrancar to devour as many souls as possible within a large radius to significantly increase their size, power, force, and spiritual energy, while being content from the devouring of souls.

"The other one is Pesquisa, an Arrancar's ability to detect, sense and gauge the amount of Reiatsu in his or her vicinity.

"Our other one is the Garganta, where a hole literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. It is how we are able to cross to other places like the Human world for example."

Sora and Riku continued to listen to the Espada's summery of the Arrancar's abilities.

"And finally, our High-Speed Regeneration. High-Speed Regeneration allows Hollows to recover from any damage that they sustain by causing them to heal at an increased rate, closing the wounds on their body and causing any limbs that they have lost to grow back. Despite the many benefits that it provides, most Hollows choose to abandon the ability to regenerate when they become Arrancar, in exchange for a greater amount of power. Regardless, when Arrancar use their Resurreccion, their wounds heal away instantly. While High-Speed Regeneration is indeed a powerful ability, it is not without its flaws. Despite the extent to which it can heal the body, internal organs such as the brain cannot be regenerated; if such irreparable damage is sustained, the rest of the body can continue to regenerate, though to no avail. In addition, if the body is damaged before it has the chance to heal, or if enough damage is inflicted on it at once, then it can be destroyed."

"Wow." Sora couldn't help but say while Riku remained silent.

Zommari just took a look at the duo and said, "I hope that answers all your questions."

"Uh...Yeah!" Sora immediately replied.

"We should get going right now." Riku said, wanting to leave all of a sudden."

"Right." Sora agreed.

Before they left, Sora turned back towards the Arrancar. "Thanks for the info Zommari."

"Wait." Zommari called out.

When Sora and Riku turned around, Zommari said, "You boys should careful, not all the Arrancar are like me. Some will try to kill you while others won't hesitate to harm you both."

"Also, Zommari paused for a bit before he said, "Beware of Nnoitra, after defeating him, he will probably try to take revenge against you Sora. And be wary of Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow?" Riku asked.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez, Lord Aizen's number 6 Espada." Zommari said.

"Okay...tell us what he looks like." Sora said.

"He has light blue hair and The remains of his Hollow mask are on his right jawbone.

"Hollow mask?" Sora asked.

"The Hollow mask is what we wore on our faces before we became Arrancar, the white bone like pieces our bodies are small remnants of our masks." Zommari replied.

"Well okay. We'll be careful, take care Zommari."

Sora waved his hand goodbye as he and Riku left, leaving the Espada alone.

_"Sora and Riku...this has gotten more interesting." _Zommari thought as he returned to his room and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>7 minutes after leaving.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku finally made to the training grounds after their conversation with Zommari.<p>

"Hey Riku, what was up with that?" Sora demanded, wanting to know his friend's reason for leaving.

"Look Sora, I said we should avoid the Espada but it looks like everywhere we go, they just pop out of nowhere. And not only that, I feel like we shouldn't have told all that stuff to Szayel, who the hell knows whats he's going to do. Also, I'm just get a bad feeling about being near those guys.

After hearing his best friend's explanation, Sora gave a reply, "Well look, We're here now and it looks like we won't get out of here anytime soon. We should just bear with it for now."

"Yeah...maybe you're right." Riku admitted.

"Good, now are you ready to get your face stomped?" Sora asked, giving away a cocky smile.

"That's my line." Riku retorted with a small smile.

Suddenly, Riku's smile vanished as he felt a powerful presence coming their way.

"Sora, watch out! Riku yelled.

Sora too saw the person coming at them with his sword drawn. Sora summoned his Kingdom Keyblade as he blocked the assailant's attack.

As the man landed on his feet after the failed assault, Sora and Riku took a good look at the man.

Grimmjow gave a wild grin as he said, "You blocked my strike kid, not bad."

Sora ignored the Espada's words and asked, "You're Grimmjow, right?"

Grimmjow was a little surprised that the Keyblade Master already knew who he was though it didn't last long as he merely grinned and said, "Hmph, That's me."

Riku only glared at him and replied, "Well if you already know who WE are, I'm guessing introductions and formalities are out of the question huh?"

"Damn right" Grimmjow agreed.

Sora then decided to ask, "What do you want from us Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow just raised an eyebrow as he stated, "What does it fucking look like? I'm here to kick your ass kiddo."

Sora just slapped his head in irritation. _"GREAT, just great! First's it's Nnoitra and now this psycho? I rather be fighting Xenmas and Ansem right now then having to deal with this bloodthirsty maniacs._

Shaking away his thoughts, Sora said, "Let me guess, after seeing my fight with Nnoitra, you want to have a go with me?"

Grimmjow merely smirked at this.

Sora just sighed as he replied, "Yeah, well guess what? I have dealt with many other guys who wanted to bring me down before and I managed to defeat every one of them. You and Nnoitra aren't any different.

Grimmjow scowled angrily at his words.

"You shouldn't be so cocky boy."

Sora and Riku turned around in time to see a group of five Arrancar coming from the main entrance.

Riku just took a look at them and asked, "You guys are Grimmjow's Fraccion right?"

The leader of the group came forward and said, "You are correct boy, I am Shawlong Kufang, Arrancar number 11.

The other four Arrancar came forward and introduced their selves as well.

"Edrad Liones, Arrancar number 13."

"Nakeem Grindina, Arrancar number 14."

"Yylfordt Granz, Arrancar number 15. I'm also the older brother of Espada number 8, Szayel Aporro Granz."

"Di Roy Rinker, Arrancar number 16."

After hearing this, Sora smirked and asked, "You guys here to see Grimmjow get his butt kicked?"

Grimmjow glared angrily at Sora and yelled out, "Shut the fuck up you brat! You shouldn't be so cocky just because you managed to survive in that fight. Hell, if it wasn't for Aizen, you wouldn't be here right!"

Sora's only glared at the Espada and said, "You want to bet on that?"

Grimmjow grinned eagerly and said, "Hell Yeah I do."

Before a fight could come under way, Riku called out to his friend. "Wait a minute Sora."

Sora and Grimmjow glanced confusingly at the teen as he stepped in the middle of them.

Riku summoned his Keyblade and said, "Let me take care of this guy. After all, you already had your fun earlier with Nnoitra."

Grimmjow glared at the white haired teen with contempt and stated, "This fight is between me and Sora, punk."

Riku gave one of his rare taunting smiles and replied, "What's the matter, afraid that you'll lose to me?"

Taking the bait, Grimmjow's eyes flashed with anger as he smiled maliciously and replied, "You want a fight with me? Your funeral bitch."

Sora smiled confidently at his best friend as he joined Grimmjow's Fraccion as Riku and the Espada were about to fight.

Shawlong glanced at Sora and said, "Your friend won't last long against Grimmjow boy, you should have at team up with your friend there so you both could have at least a slim chance of winning."

Di Roy scoffed as he heard this. "Please, those two together wouldn't stand a chance against Grimmjow."

Sora merely looked at them and said, "Riku is one of the strongest I know. We'll see if the Grimmjow is the one who will last against him.

After hearing that, Shawlong glanced at Sora one more time and he turned back to the fight before him.

Grimmjow smiled coldly at his opponent and said, "Last chance to walk away man."

Riku gave an equally cold smile and replied, "Hn...not interested."

Riku and Grimmjow glared one last time as they ran towards with their blades drawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle Music-13th Struggle.<strong>

* * *

><p>For the first part of the battle, it was mainly sword fighting as Riku used his Keyblade to attack Grimmjow, who blocked the strike.<p>

Grimmjow then started to combine Sonido and swordplay against the Keyblade Wielder, who was having a hard time to countering his strikes.

Grimmjow grabbed Riku's unarmed hand to pull him forward, punching him after that.

Riku shrugged the punch and delivered a punch of his own, getting Grimmjow to let go.

After that, Grimmjow had started to launch Ceros from his left hand while still holding his Zanpakuto in his right.

Riku countered by using Dark Cannon **(my original move where Riku shoots multiple dark blasts at his enemies).**

The battle loving Espada got behind his enemy, blasting a another Cero, which Riku used Dark Shield to protect himself.

Grimmjow smirked as he placed his sword back in it's sheath, deciding to beat Riku with hand-to hand combat instead.

The blue haired Espada started to launch a series of punchs at Riku, which he dodged with ease.

Grimmjow used Sonido and managed to land a kick at Riku.

Riku recovered quickly and said, "You're a lot tougher than I thought, but you still won't beat me!"

"Don't underestimate me asshole!"

After saying this, Grimmjow continued to use punches and kicks, which again, Riku managed to dodge.

Riku managed to step away a little bit before launching himself at Grimmjow, slashing at the chest.

Riku stepped away from his opponent, who was looking at the deep wound caused by the Keyblade.

Grimmjow started to smiled excitedly as he stated, "So you finally drew my blood you bastard."

Grimmjow went up to the air with Sonido and screamed, "LETS SEE IF YOU CAN TAKE MY GRAN REY CERO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sora and the others.<strong>

* * *

><p>Shawlong and his fellow Arrancar widen their eyes in shock as they heard this while Sora looked confused.<p>

"Gran Rey Cero?" Sora asked himself.

Hearing this, Shawlong explained, "The Gran Rey Cero is a Cero that only Espada like Grimmjow are capable of using. It is performed by mixing an Espada's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space."

Sora widen his eyes as he heard this.

"That Grimmjow...he should know that using that kinda of Cero is forbidden." Yylfordt muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the ongoing battle...<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku narrowed his eyes as he overheard Shawlong's words.<p>

_"That freak is really trying to kill me...well two can play this game."_

Grimmjow laughed the Gran Rey Cero was getting ready to be launched. "You better prey to your god fucker! Because this Cero will be the last thing you'll ever see!

"We'll just see about that." Riku whispered.

Riku then gathered some dark energy to use his Zone of Hell Attack. **(FYI-Zone of Hell is based on Zone of Ruin, a Type A overclock finisher from Kingdom Hearts Re:coded where Data Sora summons a giant sword of Light to finish off his enemies. Zone of Hell is my original move where Riku summons a giant of sword of Darkness.)**

Riku used high jump and used super glide to attack Grimmjow.

Grimmjow laughed again as he saw Riku with the giant sword.

"It's useless you worthless bastard! You can't fucking beat me!"

With that, the Gran Rey Cero launched, coming rapidly at Riku.

The long haired Keyblade Master used his big sword to slice though the attack with great difficulty.

After a struggle, Riku finally cut the Cero in half and he managed to get away from it before it blew up.

**BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

"OH FUCK!

The Fraccion screamed, scattering to get away from the continuing explosions.

"WHOA!"

Sora cried out as he used High Jump, Aerial Dodge, as well Superglide to escape explosions from all sides of the training grounds.

Grimmjow didn't see Riku getting away from Gran Rey Cero and he thought the teen was finished off.

Grimmjow started to laugh insanely at his "victory".

"HAH! I knew that little shit couldn't beat me, GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ, ME! I AM THE KING!"

After his rant, Grimmjow started to laugh loudly again, noticing that his enemy was coming right behind before it was too late.

**SLASH!**

Grimmjow widen his eyes in shock and disbelief as he started to turn around slowly, becoming even more shocked to find Riku behind him, who was looking at him with a unmerciful glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sora.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora started to cough a little from the explosions, which had eventually stopped.<p>

Currently, Sora and Shawlong were the only ones standing while the rest of Grimmjow's Fraccion were knocked out from the explosions.

As the dust cleared in the air, Sora could finally get a clear sight at the battle from way up in the air.

What Sora and Shawlong saw was a giant dark blue sword right through Grimmjow.

"Grimm...Grimmjow?" Shawlong said in horror and shock.

Sora was surprised that Riku used the Zone of Hell attack.

"I guess it couldn't be helped." Sora whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the fight.<strong>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was still in shock, just looking at Riku, not saying a word.<p>

Riku kept looking at him and said, "I told you before, you will not and never beat me."

The giant sword then disappeared, which then Grimmjow started to fall to the ground, landing with a painful thud.

Riku used Super Glide to gently land on the ground.

Riku glanced at the fallen Espada and called out, "I win, you lose Grimmjow."

And with that, Riku started to leave.

Grimmjow started to slowly get on his knees, glaring hatefully at Riku. As the teen continued to leave, Grimmjow suddenly got on his feet and started to run full force at the teen with his Zanpakuto drawn.

"_Like I'd lose... There's no way in hell I'd ever lose to someone like you!_"

The Espada thought as he continued to run.

Riku then stopped all of a sudden, and as if he knew what was happening right now, he lifted his left hand and launched a Dark Firaga without looking.

"DIE!" Grimmjow screamed. He then looked up, his anger turning into shock as he saw Dark Firaga before it was too late.

The blast then hit the Espada with full force, stopping him in his tracks.

_Defeated Quote-"What the hell are you...?" _Were Grimmjow's last words before he finally fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Riku looked at Grimmjow one last time before completely leaving him.<p>

"Riku!"

Riku saw Sora running towards him with a grin on his face.

Riku chuckled as his best friend ran towards him.

"I knew that you would win." Sora replied.

Riku nodded at this and said. "Yeah well, it wasn't that easy though, but I managed to beat him anyway."

"Oh dear oh dear."

The two saw Gin coming towards them, shaking his head at the battle.

"Uh...hi Gin." Sora said, smiling nervously.

The grinning man grinned even more and said, "I saw what ya did to this place Riku, care to explain?"

"Grimmjow was the one who started this, I was only defending myself." Riku calmly replied.

Gin nodded in understanding. "Yep, ever since that fight, it wouldn't be surprising that he would come after you boys."

Sora and Riku nodded in agreement.

Gin sighed and said, "Well you kids should get some rest and try to avoid fighting for now on, okay?"

Gin then gave his fox like smile and cheerfully said, "After all, you wouldn't want to get Captain Aizen mad now would ya?"

Sora took a glance at Grimmjow and said, "But what about-

"Don't ya worry," Gin said, dismissing Sora's concerns. "I'll be sure to tell Captain Aizen about what happened and that you both were defending yourselves.

Gin then looked at Shawlong and said, "Shawlong, you and the others, take Grimmjow to the medical clinic right now.

Shawlong merely glared at the three people and said, ..."Understood sir."

Gin smiled again and said, "Well you both should on your way right?"

Sora and Riku nodded and they both started to leave the training grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora was getting ready to sleep when Riku said, "Sora...look, I know I'm being a little paranoid but this just proves my point. We can't trust anybody here, especially Aizen."<p>

Sora sighed as he heard this. "Look Riku, I get your point, but who knows? Like I said, if Aizen does try anything, you and me can stop him."

"But what about those Espada?" Riku asked.

"Well Yammy looked alright. Aaroniero..."

"Don't even go there man." Riku warned.

Sora agreed and continued, "Szayel seemed somewhat of a creep. Zommari was better than the last three. Grimmjow..."

"Pretty much Nnoitra's twin brother but in personality right?" Riku jokingly asked.

Sora laughed for a bit and said, "Ulquiorra was okay, though he reminds me of the Nobodies a little too much. Don't know about the last three Espada.

Riku then yawned and said, "Well I'm getting tired, time to call it a night, goodnight Sora."

"Night Riku." Sora responded.

And with that, the Keyblade Masters went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have the two heroes interact with the last five Espada.<strong>

**Also, for the next few chapters, Sora and Riku will continued to interact with the Arrancar while meeting new friends in Hueco Mundo.**

**After those chapters, the winter war will finally begin.**

**See you later!**

**Reviews please!**


	8. The Espada Part 2: Baraggan Louisenbairn

Welcome** back to a new chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to The Heart.**

**So go and enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

><p>"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"<p>

Sora groaned loudly as he was rudely awakened by the loud knocking at the door. He glared hatefully at the door, angered that his peaceful slumber was cut short because of the person who was doing the knocking. Sora decided that Riku would be the one who would answer the door, but to his dismay, Riku didn't even react to the loud sound as he slept comfortably, unlike his Keyblade Wielding Friend.

_"This better be worth interrupting my sleep."_

With that thought in mind, Sora reluctantly got up and opened the door.

"And you are?" Sora asked.

a young looking Arrancar with dirty blonde hair, an odd turquoise marking on his right cheek and an eyepatch over his right eye stood in front of the door.

"You are Sora correct?" The Arrancar asked.

"Yeah" Sora replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I apologized if I disturbed you and your friend but I was send here to come get you. My name is Tesra Lindocruz."

"Well what do you need from me Tesra?" Sora asked.

The Arrancar took a deep breath and stated, "Master Nnoitra has requested that I bring you to him for a talk."

"Master? let me guess. You're his Fracción right?" Sora asked, slapping his forehead in annoyance.

"That is correct. Now if you would come with me right now, I'm sure that we will make it to Master Nnoitra on time."

_"What does Nnoitra want with me? He probably wants a rematch, still hasn't gotten over his defeat." _Sora thought.

"I guess we should get going, right Sora?" Riku said, having woken up in time to hear the conversation at the door.

Sora looked hesitant at first, but Riku gave Sora a reassuring nod, silently telling him that he had his back. Sora gave his best friend an thankful smile and he turned backed towards Tesra, who was waiting patiently for Sora's response.

"Lead the way." Sora said.

Tesra nodded and he used Sonido to cut time, much to Sora and Riku's annoyance.

"How are we supposed to follow him if he going to Sonido, that idiot." Riku muttered.

Sora only sighed as he replied, "Well hopefully he'll notice that we can't use Sonido and he can lead us to Nnoitra by walking instead."

"Or not." Riku said.

After that, the Keyblade Trio ran off to find the Fraccion and Nnoitra.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What took you two so long?" Tesra asked, crossing his arms and looking at Sora and Riku with an irritated look on his face.<p>

Riku glared at him and coldly replied, "We're humans, we can't use Sonido or your others powers as well."

Tesra just looked at Riku and he turned around without a word.

Soon, the Arrancar opened the door to Nnoitra's chambers, allowing Sora and Riku inside.

Nnoitra looked up from the chair he sat and he yelled out, "Tesra! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"He say you send him to find me." Sor said, stepping in front of Riku and Tesra. "Isn't that right, Nnoitra?" Sora asked, glaring fiercely at the Espada.

Nnoitra's eyes flashed anger mixed with delight at seeing the object of his hatred.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. I did send Tesra to fetch your asses." Nnoitra said in realization.

Sora merely rolled in his eyes and asked, "What do you want Nnoitra, a rematch?"

"Hardly." Nnoitra said with an annoyed glare on his face. "I just wanted to have a fucking talk with you. Lord Aizen had told me and the others that you and Riku were going to help us and that we were going to allies for the time being."

"And?" Sora asked.

Nnoitra used Sonido and he got right in front of Sora, startling him.

"SORA!" Riku yelled out.

Nnoitra got down so he can look directly at the Keyblade Master and he angrily replied, "I fucking hate it. Why the hell should I team up with the likes of you? If you think we're going to be buddies just because Lord Aizen wants us to work together, fat chance of that happening dumbass."

"Let me guess, you're still mad about what happened right?" Sora sarcastically asked.

"Mad? How about **FUCKING PISSED AS HELL!" **Nnoitra screamed.

Startled, Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades just in case.

Without even noticing the Keyblades, Nnoitra continued his rant. "I've never so humiliated in my life. I was defeated by a **FUCKING HUMAN, EVEN IN FRONT OF THE REST OF THE ESPADA AND LORD AIZEN HIMSELF!**

Nnoitra then glared at Sora as he said, "Well even if I hate you, I'm going have to put up with your ass for the moment, even if it makes me want to vomit."

"BUT!" Nnoitra said, a very unkind grin formed on his face as he said, "I won't forget this Sora. Just remember, if you let your guard down even for a second,"

Sora and Riku watched cautiously as Nnoitra grinned even more.

**_"I'll kill you." _**Nnoitra said coldly.

Sora and Riku glanced at Nnoitra, both not saying a word as they were walking out of the room. Sora took one last look at the battle-loving Espada and he closed the door.

Nnoitra sighed loudly as he returned to his chair, obviously in a bad mood.

Tesra watched nervously as he saw his Master grumble to himself.

"What are you looking at?" Nnoitra asked in a very rude tone.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Forgive me Master Nnoitra." Tesra said as he quickly left the room.

Nnoitra merely scoffed as he started to drift to his thoughts.

_"Sooner or later, you will get what's coming to you Sora. I told you before, you will regret facing me you little bastard. ME! Nnoitra Gilga! I'm the STRONGEST!"_

Nnoitra then started to laugh again, thrilled at the thought of killing the Keyblade Duo.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora sighed as he and Riku had left the food court.<p>

Apparently, Nnoitra's words had shook him up a little bit. It's not like Sora wanted this. All he wanted was to go home and see his beloved girlfriend Kairi and the others.

"Riku." Sora said as he and Riku stopped walking for the moment. "Do you think Nnoitra will really try to kill me?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged as he replied, "Probably. He looked he was going to kill you in an instant. We should just keep our guard up and he won't be able to harm us."

Sora agreed as he and Riku continued walking.

Suddenly, Sora and Riku both felt a very powerful presence behind them. They turned around and saw Ulquiorra Cifer, with his emotionless face as usual.

"Ulquiorra?" Sora said in an confused tone.

"You want something?" Riku asked in a dull tone.

Ulquiorra didn't say a word to both as he slowly walked to them, stopping as he got in front of the two. The silence was tense, Ulquiorra still didn't say a word and he kept his emotionless mask until he finally spoke.

"Earlier, you both spoke that the Keyblade can lock the keyholes of worlds, what did you two mean by that?"

Riku took this time to answer. "I don't know if I should tell you, but your world and many others have hearts Ulquiorra."

"Hearts?" Ulquiorra said.

Riku nodded as he said, "If the Heartless were to get to those hearts, the worlds will cease to exist."

Ulquiorra didn't say a word as he closed his eyes and contemplated. After a minute or two, Ulquiorra finally opened his eyes and he replied, "What utter foolishness."

"Huh?" Sora said.

"There is no such thing as a heart. You and all Humans always speak about this "heart". Tell me, what is a heart exactly?"

Sora and Riku were both clueless what a heart really was and so they couldn't answer.

Ulquiorra just looked at them and he said, "The reason you can't answer is because a heart doesn't exist. Humans talked about the heart as if they can see it. If my eye cannot see them, then they do not exist. Human are so weak, weakened by their emotions and their belief in the heart."

Sora was surprised at this. He never thought what a heart truly was before.

Riku stared at the Cuatro Espada and said, "Well you're entitled to your opinion."

"...What do you mean by that?" Ulquiorra asked.

Riku rolled his eyes as he stated, "If you want to believe that a heart doesn't exist, that's your problem. Me and Sora have our beliefs, you should keep your beliefs and ideas to yourself. All right?"

Ulquiorra only closed his eyes again and he didn't say a word.

Sora looked around nervously and he said, "Well if we're done, we should get going, coming Riku?"

Riku nodded his head and he and Sora were about to leave when Ulquiorra spoke again.

"Listen and listen well, Sora and Riku." Ulquiorra used Sonido to get back in front of the two as he continued, "I will only warn you two once. Don't come under the impression that just because we are now allies, it doesn't change the fact that you both are under Lord Aizen's rule.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and opened them again as he said, "If any of you two try to disrupt the order around Las Noches or try to stop any of us, I will kill both of you. It's as simple as that."

Sora couldn't help but feel a chill coming down his back. Riku only glared the Espada as he coldly replied, "And if you guys try anything to us, Me and Sora will kill you Ulquiorra, and Aizen as well."

Once again, Ulquiorra didn't say a word and he vanished, using Sonido to leave.

Sora and Riku were still somewhat tense as they left the hall to wherever they went.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku had learned from the map they were given that there was baths in the lower basement of Las Noches so they decided to go check it out.<p>

Sora and Riku took off their clothes and they got into one of the bathtubs. Sora sighed contently at this. "I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed." Sora commented.

After a half hour in the tub, The Duo put on some towels and they were about to leave when...

"AHHHHHHHH!

Sora and Riku both fell on their bottoms as they accidentally saw four females in the nude. Suddenly, objects were being throw at them and they quickly left, not without grabbing their clothes first.

* * *

><p><strong>6 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Back in their clothes, Sora and Riku panted heavily as they about what happened.<p>

"Oh man we're so dead." Sora cried.

Riku shook his head as he said, "Let's just calm down okay? Let's get of out and we say a word to anybody."

The Duo then were to leave when a voice called out.

"**YOU** **PERVERTS STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!**

Sora and Riku turned around and saw the four woman that they saw, this time in their clothes and they were not happy in the least.

**Female number 1** had white skin and two differently colored eyes; her right eye was ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She had black jaw-length hair and her mask fragment was on the top of her head with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. Out of the all females, she was the most angry looking.

**Female number 2 **was a dark-skinned Arrancar who dressed like an Amazon warrior and she had a toned body. She also had long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. Along with her large breasts, Her mask fragments formed a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace.

**Female number 3 **was also white skinned and she had long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She has lavender-colored eyes as well. Her mask remnants created three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs.

**Female number 4 **had light brown skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which has three braided locks. She wore a variation of the Arrancar jacket that covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. She carried her Zanpakuto horizontally across her back.

Out of all the females, Sora and Riku felt the most power coming from **Female number 4.**

_"She must one of the Espadas." _Sora and Riku thought.

"Um...Hiya." Sora said with a nervous smile to the four glaring females.

Female number 1 glared harder as she said, "HIYA**?** You fucking perverts had the NERVE to peek on us while we're bathing and all you have to say is HIYA? "

"UM...Sorry?" Sora said with a shrug.

Female number 1 and 2 were even angrier than before as they stomped towards Sora who was now backing away from them nervously.

"Look, I said I was sorry okay, Me and Riku didn't even know there other in there all right?" Sora said, attempting to calm the situation.

The two females were about to deliver a beating when Female number 4 said, "Appacci, Mila Rose, that's enough."

The two females turned around to respond to female number 4.

"But Master Halibel, those two bastards deserve to have whats coming to them!" Appacci protested. Mila Rose agreed with her.

Halibel just sighed as she said, "Let it go, as of now, they are our allies. We just can't go killing them just because of a little accident."

Appacci and Mila Rose sighed as they reluctantly agreed to stop.

Sora sighed in relief while Riku and Female number 3 were both silent.

Halibel stepped forward as she said, "I already know your names, so I will introduce myself. I am Tier Halibel, Espada number 3.

"And these ladies are my Fraccion." Halibel said, gesturing to the three woman.

Appacci, Mila Rose and Female number stepped forward and they introduced their selves.

"Emilou Appacci, Arrancar number 54." Appacci grumbled, glaring at the two.

"Franceska Mila Rose, Arrancar number 55." Mila Rose said, looking at the two with an annoyed look.

"Cyan Sung-Sun, Arrancar number 56." Sung-Sun said, covering her mouth with her sleeve while she talked.

Sora stepped forward in front of Halibel and said, "Sorry for happened Halibel, it was an accident."

"What's done is done. Just make it never happens again, alright?" Halibel said.

Sora nodded in agreement.

Appacci stomped on the floor in frustration at this. "I can't believe we're letting off like this. It isn't fair dammit." Appacci muttered to herself.

Mila-Rose looked at her with annoyance and said, "Just get over it already, no use whining about it."

When hearing that, Appacci glared fiercely at Mila-Rose and angrily said, "Mind your own dawn business Mila-Rose!"

She glared her fellow arrancar and replied, "Don't tell me what to do Giraffe Lips!"

An vein appeared on Appacci's forehead as she countered, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU CALLED ME YOU WHORE?"

"You heard me, dumbass." Mila-Rose said, adding fuel to the fire.

Appacci laughed as she said, "I'M a dumbass? YOU'RE the one with big boobs instead of a big brain bitch!"

"FUCK YOU!" Mila-Rose angrily replied.

"Will you two stop shouting? Both of you are stupid." Sung-Sun slyly mocked.

"FUCK OFF SUNG-SUN!" The two female Arrancars shouted back.

Sora nervously backed away from the two while Riku and Halibel were impassive about the whole thing.

"Well well, your Fraccion still going at it, eh Halibel?"

Sora, Halibel, and the others turned around to see Baraggan coming towards with his Fraccion.

"Baraggan." Halibel said, narrowing her eyes.

Halibel's Fraccion had stop their arguing, they were just as tense as their Master at seeing the elderly Espada. Riku and surprisedly Sora had stayed silent.

Baraggan had stopped walking as he saw the Keyblade Duo.

"Hmph, if isn't our so-called allies, Sora and Riku."

Riku narrowed his eyes as he replied, "You're that old man that I was talking to earlier."

Baraggan's eyebrow twitched at the old man remark but he let it go as he replied, "So you remember me eh? Well let tell you something Brat, my name isn't old man"

Sora then asked, "You're an Espada too?"

Baraggan smirked as he heard this. "That's right kiddo. My name is Baraggan Louisenbairn, Espada number 2."

Then, six Arrancars appeared in front of the Segunda and they all shouted out, "And we are the Fraccion to His Majesty!"

"I am Choe Neng Poww, Arrancar number 25."

"Abirama Redder, ARRANCAR NUMBER 22 BITCHES!"

"My name is Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Arrancar number 20 and the most beautiful being in all creation!" Charlotte said, doing a few poses, freaking out Sora and even Riku.

"I'm Findore Klarius, Arrancar number 24 who serves His Majesty."

"The name is Ggio Vega, Arrancar number 26, don't forget it."

"Nirgge Parduoc, Arrancar number 27."

Sora raised an eyebrow at their introductions while Riku was in his thoughts. _"What do they mean when they're calling Baraggan His Majesty?"_

Halibel got in front of her Fraccion protectively and she asked, "What are you doing here Baraggan? Here to taunt us again?"

Baraggan just grinned as he said, "Nothing of the sort Halibel. I'm not allowed to see a fellow Espada?"

The Fraccion, Sora and Riku were feeling tense while Halibel stood her ground.

Baraggan rolled his eyes at Halibel's silence, knowing that she knew what he really came here for. "Fine, here's the truth. The reason I came here with my men was for you ladies. You see, the female hollows exist is to satisfy the urges and blood-lust of male hollows."

"And you came all this way just so your Fraccion can just have their way with my Fraccion?" Halibel said angrily.

"You really are smarter than I thought Halibel, so what do you say?" Baraggan asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Appacci, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun were even more tense than now. They also saw all the Arrancar male's eyes were filled with lust and craving, to their disgust.

Sora and Riku both glared at Baraggan at what he said.

Halibel glared at Baraggan and she coldly replied, "Never."

The 3rd Espada's Fraccion were sending grateful looks to their Master while Baraggan's eyes were flashed with anger.

"Do you exactly know who you're talking too Halibel?" Baraggan asked with a hint of anger.

Halibel just narrowed her eyes as she said, "You may be one rank higher than me, Baraggan. But you have no control over me, or my subordinates, so leave."

Baraggan's anger went up the roof as he started to become enraged, and he showed it by releasing hisSpiritual Power, evident by the dark red glow on his body.

The rest of the Fraccion were easily brought to down their knees by Baraggan's power. Sora and Riku were having a very difficult time just trying to stand up while Halibel was able to stand her ground.

_"This power! It's nothing like Grimmjow's and Nnoitra's powers at all! _Sora and Riku thought.

After that, Baraggan had stopped. While his Fraccion were able to recover, Appacci and the others were still exhausted from what happened.

Baraggan smirked as he said, "Looks like your Ladies are ants compare to my Dragons Halibel."

Halibel's eyes flashed with anger as she saw this.

Baraggan turned to face his men and he called them out. "My men, enjoy Halibel's ladies for yourselves."

**"RIGHT!" **They all shouted back.

"Dammit." Appacci muttered, her eyes showing fear. Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun were just as helpless.

Halibel moved to protect her subordinates when,

**"SLASH"!**

**"MASTER HALIBEL!"** Appacci and Mila-Rose cried out while Sung-Sun's eyes widen in horror.

Halibel watched in horror as she saw a large gash appeared on her chest, cutting the front of her clothing as well.

Baraggan narrowed his eyes at her as he held a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades. Sora and Riku watched in shock as they saw Baraggan standing in front of Halibel, who fell to her knees.

_"Baraggan must have used Sonido. I didn't even see him move." _Riku thought.

Baraggan glared at the 3rd Espada as he grabbed her hair and lifted her in the air.

"You forgotten a few details when you said I was just one rank higher than you Halibel. I'm also stronger, faster, smarter, and superior to you in every way." With that, Baraggan threw the female Arrancar to her Fraccion, while they managed to crawl to their fallen Master.

"Master...Halibel." Appacci said in concern.

"Damn him." Mila-Rose said, glaring hatefully at the old Arrancar.

Sung-Sun gave Baraggan just a quick glare as she try to tend to her Master.

Baraggan just grinned as he turned to give his Fraccion a nod, allowing them to proceed.

Choe Neng, Abirama, Charlotte, Findore, Ggio and Nirgge then started to walk over to the Fraccion, all excited to have some fun when...

"Going some where?"

All the male Arrancar turned around to see Sora right in front of them.

Ggio glared at the Keyblade Wielder when he yelled out, "Get the fuck out of our way Faggot!"

Sora glared at him and he quickly replied, "Or what?"

"Than we'll just have to kick your ass." Abirama stated.

Sora just smirked confidently and he said, "Just try it."

The six Arrancars took the bait and they started to run towards our favorite Hero.

Sora summoned his Bond of Flames Keyblade and he pointed it at the Fraccion and said only one word.

"Megaflare."

After that, a large ball of fire went straight to the Fraccion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! Abirama yelled.

As soon as he said this, a large explosion occurred, letting Sora know that his attack was a success.

Baraggan widen his eyes in shock as he saw his Fraccion all injured and unconscious.

Halibel and her Fraccion were just as shocked too. Riku being the exception.

Sora then replaced his Bond of Flames with Oathkeeper. Sora then glared at the elderly Espada and he said, "You want to go next?"

Upon hearing this, Baragan started to howl laughter. As he kept laughing, he managed to say, "ME, Fight you? Don't be so arrogant boy! You may have defeated my men, but you are a bug compared to me!"

Sora was to retort when Riku appeared by his side with his Way to The Dawn Keyblade.

"How about me AND Sora then?"

Halibel was now even more shocked to hear this. _"NO! They can't. Baraggan is way too powerful for them. Even I was defeated so quickly by him._

Baraggan then glared fiercely at the two young men who both took their battle-stance already.

The 2nd Espada then smirked as he lifted his Zanpakuto.

"Hmph, this ought be fun." Baraggan muttered as the battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle Music-Vim and Vigor.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku were about to attack when suddenly,<p>

"RIKU!"

Sora cried in horror as he saw his best friend being launched into a wall, making a huge hole.

He then felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned his head around to see Baraggan with a smug smile on his face. Sora instantly turned his whole body and he tried to swing his Keyblade at Baraggan's head when suddenly, he felt as though his whole body was slowing down.

_"Wh-whats going on? I...feel as though I can't move any faster. I'm so slow...but how is that possible?"_

As to answer his question, Baraggan explained. "So, you notice that your entire being is not reacting as it should be. I'll explain. You see, Everyone of the Espada, including myself, embody an aspect of death, My aspect is aging, which in turn is also time."

_"Time?" _Sora thought, confused.

"The technique I am using right now is called **Senescencia. **Senescencia allows me to dilate time around myself, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near me and making their efforts at attacking me useless and thus I have enough time to counter them.

"Like this." And with that, Baraggan brought his Zanpakuto down, slashing Sora right across the chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Halibel.<strong>

* * *

><p>Halibel and the others watched in horror to see blood pouring out of Sora's chest.<p>

Even though she hated him for seeing her naked, Apacci couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun felt the same.

Halibel balled her fist in anger at what she saw.

_"Damn you Baraggan. Damn you to hell." _Halibel thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the battle.<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku got up from the rubble, even though he was hurt from the wall throw, he was able to keep going.<p>

_"Man...I didn't see him coming at me. If he's this strong, I'm willing to bet that Aizen is even tougher."_

Shaking his thought away, Riku looked up, only to see his best friend having blood pouring out from the deep wound that Baraggan caused.

**"SORA!" **Riku yelled out.

Pain. Pain was the only thing Sora felt. It was the only thing he could feel, even when he dropped to the floor on his head, he didn't even feel that.

_"Is...is this the power of the Espada? Are they really this strong?" How can this be?" _Was Sora's last thought before he blacked out.

Baraggan scoffed at the Keyblade. "Hmph, one attack. It only took one attack to bring you down. I'm very disappointed right now kid. You may have defeated Nnoitra, but against the stronger Espada, you don't stand a chance."

Riku's eyes widen as he heard this. _"Is that true? Compared to Grimmjow and Nnoitra, are the stronger Espada really on a different level?"_

With that thought in mind, Riku ran towards Baraggan, intending to finish him off.

Suddenly, Baraggan appeared behind him, much to Riku's surprise. As soon as he saw him, blood came out like a volcano from Riku's shoulder, where Baraggan had cut him.

"ARGG!"

Riku yelled out in pain as he dropped to his knees, holding his injured shoulder.

Baraggan glanced at him and said, "You and your friend are pathetic. I have no idea why Aizen chose to make you guys allies, but whatever. I'll just finish you brats off once and for all."

"But first, I'll take of the runt first, then you." With that, Baraggan started to walk towards Sora.

Riku widen his eyes as he heard what was said. "NO! Get away from him!" He yelled out.

Barragan was about to kill the young teen when...

"Leave the kid alone Baraggan."

Baraggan and Riku saw who had spoken.

It was a man who looked to be in his mid thirties, had blue-gray eyes and wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair, a faded goatee and an lazy expression on his face.

"Starrk." Baraggan said, narrowing his eyes.

Starrk paid no heed to his words, only turning to Riku and said, "Yo kid, do you have anything to get us out of here?"

Riku, stunned by the turn of event, could only say, "Yeah."

Starrk lazily nodded and said, "Well? Get to it."

Rolling his eyes despite the pain, Riku used his Keyblade to make a large of pool of darkness. Surrounding him, Starrk, Sora, Halibel and her Fraccion. After that, a large dome of darkness enveloped all of them. As soon as the dark down disappeared, everybody was gone, except Baraggan and his injured Fraccion.

Angry that his prey had disappeared, Baraggan let out a roar of anger.

* * *

><p><strong>3 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Starrk widen his eyes to see that Riku had managed to bring all of them back inside the room Riku and Sora were staying at.<p>

"You brought us to your room?" Starrk asked, an hint in distaste in his tone.

"It was the only place I could think of at the moment." Riku replied, using Curaga on his shoulder. It stopped the bleeding, closed the wound, and fixed his teared shirt. But it still hurt like hell.

Riku sighed as he got up to heal everybody else. Appacci, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun, Halibel and Sora were all unconscious. Halibel and her Fraccion were just knocked out from being sent to a another room by darkness. They and Sora were all currently laying on the floor right now.

Starrk raised an eyebrow at seeing Riku getting off his bed and standing up already.

"Why are you getting up so fast?" Starrk asked.

"If I don't work now, Sora could die from that gash on his chest." And with that, Riku started to heal Sora, intending to heal Halibel and the others soon.

Starrk sighed as he lay down on one of the beds.

_"What a pain in the ass. Not even a week and one of them is already near death. What did I get myself into?"_

Not wanting to think anymore, Starrk then took a nap, sleeping while Riku continued to heal his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy it? I hope so.<strong>

**Anyway, I would like to for you guys to answer some of my questions regarding this story and tell me what you think should be done.**

**1-Who do you want me to have Sora and Riku fight against in the upcoming chapters?**

**2-Is there any pairings that you want? Sora can't be one of them since I had him paired with Kairi.**

**3-Do you want Sora And Riku to be stronger than Ichigo?**

**4-Who do you want to stay alive?**

**Final Question-Is there anyone who wants any Kingdom Hearts villain in the upcoming chapters?**

**Please answer these questions as I really want to please everybody who reads this.**

**Have a good and Merry Christmas too.**


	9. The Espada Part 3: Training with Kaname

**Enjoy and Have a Very Merry Xmas and Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p><em>"Is...is this the power of the Espada? Are they really this strong?" How can this be?" <em>Was Sora's last thought before he blacked out.

The last thing he saw was Baraggan slashing him across the chest with his axe-like Zanpakuto. As he was sleeping, Sora's thoughts drifted away to his friends, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Terra, Aqua and Ventus.

_"It hurts...it hurts so much." _Pain was the only thing Sora still felt as he continued to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yen Sid's Tower.<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORA AND RIKU ARE MISSING!"<p>

Yen Sid only sighed as he told all of Sora and Riku's friends about their disappearance.

"I'm afraid what I'm telling you is the truth Roxas." Yen Sid said. "Earlier, Kairi contacted Mickey and told him about what happened. Mickey came here to tell me what happened. At first, I thought that perhaps Sora and Riku might have ended up in one of the worlds, though it turns out not to be the case."

"Kairi, can you tell us exactly what happened?" Terra asked.

Kairi remained silent for a while before she replied, "a week ago, I went to over to Sora's house to see how he was doing. He wasn't there but I didn't think any thing bad happened so I just went over to Riku's because I thought Sora might have been there instead, but Riku wasn't at his home. I went to ask anybody if they seen them but all of our friends hadn't seen them at all. It was a week before I contacted Mickey."

Everybody was deeply troubled as they heard this.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure those two are just fine. They can handle anything." Axel said confidently, hoping to bring everybody's spirits up.

Roxas, Namine and Xion both nodded at this, though they were still concerned.

"Still, we should try to search for them, they could be anywhere, and who knows what's happening to them." Aqua stated.

"But we don't know where they could be." Ventus pointed out.

"Well it's better than doing nothing!" Donald argued, with Goofy nodding in agreement.

"Master Yen Sid?" Mickey said, hoping that his old Master had some answers.

Said Master was sitting in his chair, eyes closed and folding his arms, thinking. After a moment of silence, Yen Sid finally said, "For now, all we can do is to look around. If any of you find a lead to Sora and Riku's whereabouts, I want you to come back and tell me at once. Roxas, you and Axel will go with each other."

"You got it." Roxas, leaving the tower with Axel.

"Terra, Aqua, Ventus, I want you three to tell Leon and the others about the situation, now go!" Master Eraqus, who was silent the whole time, ordered.

"Yes Master." Terra and his friends said at the same time and they both left the tower as well.

"Donald, Goofy, we should take a look around too. Let's go." Mickey said.

"Yes your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy shouted, both of them eager to find their irreplaceable third companion.

After Mickey and his group left, Yen Sid, "Kairi, it's best that you leave with Namine and Xion. I want you three to go to the worlds where the other Princess's of Heart reside. Inform them of the situation at once."

The three nodded in agreement and they too started to leave.

Along the way, Namine and Xion noticed that Kairi still looked depressed. "Don't worry Kairi. Like Axel said, Sora and Riku will be just fine." Xion reassured.

"Yeah." Namine said, nodding her head in agreement.

Still, Kairi could not shake off her concerned feelings at the moment. She was still too worried about her two best friends, especially Sora.

_"Sora, Riku, please be okay." _Kairi pleaded in her mind.

Once they were alone in the room, Master Eraqus said, "Yen Sid, do you think that Xehanort might be behind this?"

Yen Sid narrowed his eyes as he heard this. "I don't know Eraqus but it might be possible. I just want to know what he's planing at the moment."

"A man like Xehanort always has something in mind. There's no telling what he might do next." Eraqus stated.

_"Still, I cannot shake the feeling that Sora and Riku's disappearance_ _might be one of Xehanort's schemes." _Yen Sid thought as he and his fellow Keyblade Master still debated.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches.<strong>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Sora's eyes flew wide open.<p>

"Oh man. I feel a ton of needles had pinched through my chest or something." Sora groaned as he tried to stand up. However, a shot of pain went through his entire body as he tried to move. Sora cried out from the pain and he sat back down immediately.

"Sora!"

The spikey-haired teen heard his name called. He turned around in time to see his best friend coming to his side.

"Riku!" Sora said happily.

"Are you alright Sora? You did take quite a blow out there." Riku asked.

"I'll live. This pain is nothing." Sora replied, trying to appear tough, but pain made it's presence known again. "Groan, well I guess it did hurt a little." Sora reluctantly admitted.

Riku merely rolled his eyes.

"So anyway, what happened?"

Riku sighed before he answered. "That psycho Baraggan was about to finish you off when this guy came, he distracted Baraggan long enough for me to use my powers to get us out of there."

"What guy?" Sora asked.

Riku didn't answer as he pointed at the sleeping Starrk.

"Oh. "Wait a minute. If he was able to fend off Baraggan, he must be one of the Espada right?" Sora said.

Riku only shrugged his shoulders. "Could be. We won't know for sure unless we ask him."

Sora nodded in agreement. As he looked around, he saw Halibel and her Fraccion laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Riku, are Halibel and the others okay?" Sora asked in concern. Even though he barely knew them, Sora couldn't help but hate Baraggan for his cruelty.

"Appacci, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun are just fine, only knocked out. Halibel was in no better condition then you were. Took me a while to seal that wound up." Riku explained.

Upon hearing, Sora started to get up with some difficulty, getting tired just landing there doing nothing.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, alarmed.

"Trying to stand up of course." Sora answered in reply.

Sora then started to walk around them the room. As he continued to walk, he noticed that the front of Halibel's jacket had a zipper. In curiously, Sora lifted the zipper downward.

"Sora, what the heck are you doing?" Riku said as he walked to his friend side.

"Just wanted to see what she was hiding for her to cover her face like that." Sora answered.

Riku slapped his forehead at this. As Sora finished getting the zipper down, he opened the front of Halibel's jacket to see what she was hiding.

"Whoa." Sora could only say. What he saw was the remnants of Halibel's Hollow Mask. The remnants consisted of the sides of her face and her mouth, as well as an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her breasts.

Riku widen his eyes as he saw this.

Instantly, Sora grabbed the zipper and got it back up, covering up the remaining Hollow Mask.

"Okay...we won't tell anybody about this okay?" Riku said calmly and firmly.

Sora quickly nodded his head.

"Groan, what is all that sound about?"

Starrk opened his eyes in annoyance, somewhat miffed that his sleep was disturbed.

Sora and Riku turned around to face Starrk.

"Well well. I guessing you had a nice nap huh?" Riku asked in annoyance.

"Hey give me a break will ya? I did stop Baraggan from making mince meat out of you punks." Starrk said, defending himself.

Sora then came forward and asked, "Who are you anyway?"

Starrk yawned before he replied, "I might as well tell you. It's a pain in the ass though. My name is Starrk, Coyote Starrk. Espada number 1."

Sora and Riku's eyes widen as they heard this.

"So you're the strongest Espada here?" Sora asked.

"I guess you can say that." Starrk said, shrugging his shoulders as he laid down back on the bed.

Riku looked at Starrk as he thought, _"Well he's not like Ulquiorra or Halibel, that's for sure. He doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who's enthusiastic about anything. Hopefully he won't outright attack us like Baraggan."_

As if he had read his thoughts, Starrk looked at Riku lazily and an unenthusiastic tone, he replied, "I know what you're thinking Kiddo. You're probably surprised that the 1st Espada isn't a battle-loving monster like Nnoitra or a overly serious and brooding jerk like Ulquiorra."

Riku was surprised to hear this, though he didn't let it show. He then calmly replied, "I just didn't think that someone as strong as you would be so...well...lazy."

Starrk merely rolled his eyes at Riku's answer.

Taking his turn to speak, Sora said, "Well anyway, thanks for helping me and Riku, Starrk."

Starrk merely waved off Sora's thanks. "Don't mention kid. Just do me a favor and don't get into anymore trouble alright?"

Sora nodded his head in agreement, smiling while Riku was quiet as usual.

Starrk then got up from the bed and he walked towards the front door, "Well I guess I'm not needed here anymore. See you guys around, I guess." And with that, Starrk left.

Sora and Riku looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

"So what now Riku?" Sora asked, breaking the silence.

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we should wait for Halibel and the girls to wake up, better than just leaving them alone."

Sora was about to reply when suddenly,

"OW! OW! WHAT THE HELL LILYNETTE?"

Sora and Riku, alarmed by the yelling, left their room to check out the noise, only to see a rather comical sight before them.

They saw Starrk, down on the ground, covering his head with his arms, which were being kicked on by a little girl. The girl was wearing a outfit consisting of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Her Hollow hole was positioned in the center of her stomach. The remainder of her hollow mask was in the form of a helmet with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off, and the left half of the mask covered her left eye. Her right eye was a light pink and she also had light green hair.

"I'm away for 5 minutes and when I come back, you're gone all of a sudden without telling where you were going! Then I waste 15 minutes looking for your dumb ass!"

"Evil little witch." Starrk muttered, only to receive a kick in the face.

"I heard that Starrk, you asshole!" The girl yelled.

As they saw, Sora was surprised to see the 1st Espada getting handled by a little girl while Riku was thinking of how much he wanted to leave Las Noches right now. Starrk didn't seem to notice the Keyblade Duo but the girl did.

"Hey who the hell are you-"

Then, all of sudden, all time had stop. All the people had stopped moving, like they were statues, no movement what so ever. Then all of a sudden, a man wearing a black coat came out of nowhere.

Then, the man spoke. **Hey there viewers. It's me, Gakuto1991. Sorry to interrupt but I wanted you guys to see the preview of my new story.**

**Kingdom Hearts: The Worlds of Nightmares. Check it out and tell me what you guys think. **

And with that, Gakuto1991 left. And as soon as he did, time started to move once again.

"-Guys!" The girl yelled out, both her and the others unaware of what just happened.

"Um..." Sora muttered, trying to find the right words to say.

"They're Sora and Riku, our human allies, remember?" Starrk muttered, standing up.

The girl blinked in surprised as she heard this. "So you're Sora and Riku?"

"In the flesh." Riku replied.

"And you?" Sora asked.

"The name's Lilynette Gingerbuck."

"So you're Starrk's Fraccion?" Riku asked.

Lilynetter narrowed her eyes as she heard this. "HA! Like I'll ever take orders from this dumb ass! He's so stupid and ugly, he would be nothing without me!" Lilynette replied arrogantly, only to received a punch in the head.

"Ow! What the hell Starrk?" Lilynette cried out, glaring angrily at the Espada.

Starrk merely rolled his eyes at Lilynette's attitude.

Sora chuckled at their behavior while Riku stayed impassive.

Starrk sighed as he said, "Well I think we should get going. Let's go Lilynette."

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do Starrk! I'll leave when I want too!"

However, Starrk wasn't having it so he lifted Lilynette and placed her over his shoulder.

"Hey what the hell! Put me down Starrk! Now!"

Starrk didn't pay attention to her as he glanced at the Keyblade Duo. "Sorry about Lilynette Guys, she really has a bad temper, nothing to do with you guys. See ya."

And with that, Starrk vanished, having used Sonido.

Riku then started walking away, leaving his friend behind.

"Riku? Where you're going?" Sora asked.

"To the training room. Let's go." Riku replied calmly.

"Huh? But what about Halibel and-

"They'll be fine. I doubt anybody else knows where they are anyway. Now let's go."

Sora sighed but he followed his best friend anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora sighed heavily after the intense duel he and Riku had.<p>

Riku calmly sat on the ground next to Sora, though he too was exhausted.

"Sora." Riku called out to his friend.

"Yeah?" Sora said back.

Riku turned to face Sora, complete seriousness on his face as he replied, "Listen and listen good. We definitely have to get out of here."

"Huh?" Sora said, surprised and confused.

"Listen. This place is way too dangerous. First we had to deal with Nnoitra, then Ulquiorra, and just recently Baraggan almost tried to kill us. And something tells me that Aizen is no good either. We have to keep training if we want to leave. Because if we do anything that might cause some problems, there's a possibly that Aizen and the Espada might try to kill us. Right now, we're in their territory."

Sora signed as he heard this. "Riku look, I know how you feel. Just being here gives me the creeps. But right now, We can't leave. I still don't know how we got here. So if we can just stay out of trouble and help Aizen to defeat Yamamoto and the Soul Society, I'm sure he'll keep his end of the bargain."

Riku was about to reply when, "I thought I might find you two here."

Sora and Riku turned around to see Kaname coming to their direction.

"Kaname?" Sora said in confusion.

Riku narrowed his eyes at the blind man. "What do you want?" He asked rather rudely.

Kaname paid no heed to their words as he continued to walk. When he stopped in front of them, he replied, "After the incidents with Grimmjow and Baraggan, Lord Aizen appointed me to train you boys to defend yourselves from the Arrancar and the Soul Reapers."

"Huh? How do you guys find out about Baraggan?" Sora asked.

"Starrk had came forward and told Lord Aizen about what happened. Do not concern yourselves though, Grimmjow is being punished at this moment, though Baraggan is a different case."

"Wait a minute." Riku said, stepping forward. "Defending our selves from the Soul Reaper, that I can understand, but why the Arrancar?"

Kaname paused for a moment before he replied, "It is because of a power struggle between Lord Aizen and Baraggan. You see, Before me, Lord Aizen, and Gin came here, Baraggan was the king of Hueco Mundo and lord of Las Noches."

Sora was quite surprised to hear this. "Baraggan was a king?" He said.

Riku was thinking, _"This is probably why his Fraccion kept on referring to him as his Majesty. It does make sense now."_

"Also, there are some Arrancar who are displeased with the way things are going on now. Being rule over by a Soul Reaper is quite insulting to a hollow. And being allies with humans is also no better."

"Which is why Aizen wanted you to train me and Riku?" Sora asked.

Kaname nodded his confirmation. "Correct. Now, before we start, do you boys know what Kido is?"

Sora shook his head while Riku replied, "Aizen did mention it earlier but he never gave us a full explanation."

"I see." Kaname commented. "Then I'll explain. You see,** Kidō** is the technique that Soul Reapers use to focus their spiritual energy into a wide variety of magic spells that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, or combat."

Sora and Riku focused all their attention, interested.

"Each spell is graded on a scale from 1 to 99, the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. To use Kidō, a Soul Reaper must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak."

"Is there more?" Sora asked.

"Yes. There are three main types of Kidō: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells. **Bakudō** are the defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. **Hadō** are the offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage to objects."

"Wow." Sora could only say.

Riku was more calm collected as he asked, "Could you give a demonstration?"

Kaname had a thoughtful look as he finally said, "Very well. I will show you a regular Hado spell that Soul Reapers sometimes use."

The blind Soul Reaper then got in the middle of the training room as he started to say, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

Kaname then lifted one of his arms as he shouted out, **"****Hadō #31. **Shakkahō!" ****

And as soon as he said that, a ball of red energy appeared right in front of Kaname's hand and it launched its self into one of the walls, creating a big hole.

"Whoa." Sora said, amazed. Riku was impressed, though he didn't show it.

Kaname walked back towards them as he said, "There is one main category of Kido called **Forbidden Kidō. **The classification for Kidō spells that are considered illegal by the Soul Society. The use of such spells will commonly result in some form of lengthy imprisonment."

Kaname then said, "Now I will tell about the use of **Hohō, **better known as **Flash Step."**

"Flash Step? Isn't that like Sonido?" Sora asked.

Kaname nodded his head at this. "You are correct. Flash Step is an movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow."

"Like this." And all of a sudden, Kaname disappeared and he reappeared behind Sora and Riku.

"Ahhh!" Sora cried out, falling on his behind in surprise. Riku, as always, kept his cool.

Kaname then walked away from the two as he replied, "The next skill you have to know about is **Hakuda**. Hakuda is a closed-combat style of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body. High-speed attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent."

Kaname flashed step towards Sora and Riku and he kicked Sora in the chest while he grabbed one of Riku's arms and threw him over his shoulder.

_"Oh c'mon!" _Sora yelled out angrily in his thoughts. _"I just got my chest ripped wide open by that jerk Baraggan, and Kaname just had to kick me in the same spot."_

Riku was just as annoyed as his Keyblade buddy as he laid on the ground in pain.

The Keyblade then got up, giving angry looks at the Blind Soul Reaper, though he didn't see them.

"I apologize if you were hurt, but I wanted you boys to see how the Soul Reapers will be fighting you two if you encounter them."

Sora and Riku nodded their heads as they heard this, though they were still annoyed.

"Now. I will tell you about **Zanjutsu.** It is fighting style for the **Zanpakutō. **In order for you two to be able to fight on par with the Soul Reapers, you must learn how to use your Keyblades in sword combat."

Kaname then unsheathed his Zanpakuto as he said, "Now, come at me and show how skilled you both are in the way of the sword."

Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades as they charged at Kaname.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku panted in exhaustion after the practice was over.<p>

Kaname, still wielding his Zanpakuto, walked over to the two and said, "Your sword skills are certainly impressive, though you both will have to work more on that area. Do not worry though, with me as your trainer, you boys will able to handle yourselves against any Soul Reaper who comes into your way."

Sora smiled happily at this while Riku gave a cocky smirk.

Kaname then placed his Zanpakuto back into it's sheath as he explained, "Now I will tell you boys something very important to learn, All Zanpakutō have two levels of release. The first one is** Shikai** and the second one is **Bankai**. Also, every Zanpakuto has a name."

"A name?" Riku asked, skeptical.

"Indeed." For example, my Zanpakuto's name is** Suzumushi. **All Zanpakutō have a true form. This true form resides inside the Soul Reaper that wields them. A Zanpakutō has a mind, and a body that controls their powers. Soul Reapers are able to grow more powerful by communicating with them."

"So you're saying that a Zanpakuto has a soul as well?" Sora asked, receiving a nod from the Blind man.

_"Hmm...these Soul Reapers are very interesting." _Riku thought.

Kaname walked away from the two and said, "That's it for today. Your training will start tomorrow. Goodnight."

After that, Kaname flashed stepped out of the room.

Sora then yawned as he said, "Well I guess we should get some rest. Coming Riku?"

"Yeah."

Then, the Keyblade Duo left the training room.

* * *

><p><strong>12 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku opened the door of their, soon surprised by the fact that the room was empty.<p>

"Huh? Where's Halibel and the others?" Sora asked to himself.

Riku only shrugged as he replied, "Eh. They probably woke up and left. We should get some sleep now."

Before the teens could get inside, a voice called out.

"Sora...Riku."

Said boys turned around to face Halibel behind them.

"Halibel?" Sora said while Riku stayed quiet.

Halibel stepped forward and said, "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me and my Fraccion from that bastard Baraggan."

"No problem." Sora said, smiling.

Riku merely shrugged his shoulders.

Halibel then turned her back to them and said, "Be warned though, you might have got away from Baraggan, but he won't forget this. He will probably come after you both. Be careful."

After that, Halibel used Sonido to leave.

Sora and Riku looked at that each and they both walked inside their room, getting ready to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Szayel was in his lab, studying on some research he was conducting.<p>

Then, he heard a noise.

"Who's there?" Szayel called out, his hand on the handle of his Zanpakuto.

He then heard a chuckle. "Relax Szayel, it's _me." _

Szayel then turned around to face the owner of the voice. The person was hiding in the shadows inside Szayel's lab. Despite this, Szayel was able to tell who it was.

"Oh it's you." Szayel said, relieved. "I thought it might been an intruder."

"The mysterious figure just chuckled as he said, "I just came by to see how things were going on around here. So tell me, what do you make of Sora and Riku?"

Szayel gave a wide grin as he heard this. "Those boys are very interesting. The Keyblade is such a marvelous weapon."

"Indeed." The unknown figure agreed. "It's such a shame that we will have to eliminate them soon."

"And Lord Aizen too?" Szayel asked.

"Yes. Despite his power and intellect, he is too arrogant to be any use for us. As soon as we finish our goal, we will get rid of Aizen as well. and the others too."

The figure then said, "I must go now. Remember Szayel, you cannot tell anybody about us. If Aizen were to find out, our plans will be ruined."

Szayel gave a firm nod and the mysterious person left.

Szayel then smiled as he thought to himself, _"When the time comes, our plans will be successful! Nobody, not even Aizen will stop us!"_

And with that, Szayel went back to his work, determined to make sure Aizen won't learn a thing about his alliance with _them._

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**Have a good Merry Xmas and Happy New Year!**


	10. Another Trailer

**In celebration for New Years Eve, and for the 25 reviews I got over the months, I decided to write a trailer for the oncoming chapters until the winter war.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> _Sora was about to be attacked by a Menos when suddenly, a man wearing a hollow mask and a black Shihakushō with a fur coat cut the Menos in half, with a Zanpakuto._

_After the Menos disappeared, Sora looked at the Hollow mask-wearing person and said, "Thanks for saving me, but who are you?"_

_The mysterious figure removed the mask, revealing that the person was a man with red unkempt hair._

_After a while, the man replied. "My name is Ashido...Ashido_ _Kanō."_

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>_"Listen to me Kid." Gantenbainne said to Sora. "No matter what happens, don't ever lose yourself or forget your values. If you do, you'll become a monster like the hollows."_

_Sora was stunned as he heard this._

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>_"Why the hell should I become allies with you freaks?" Loly hatefully replied._

_Riku merely ignored her and walked away._

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong> _Sora, Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka were currently running away from a giant gorilla like Hollow with the whole body being black, save for the hollow hole on it's chest and the giant white hollow mask._

_"Zola! What are we going to do?" Nel cried out._

_Having heard this, Sora stopped running as he summoned his Keyblade._

* * *

><p><strong>5. <strong>_Riku was seen at the white desert, talking to Homura._

_"Listen to me, Even if the person you cared for isn't here for you anymore, you still have your brother and the memories that you have of her are in your heart."_

_"My...heart?" Homura asked, confused as she pointed at her heart._**  
><strong>

_Riku smiled in confirmation. "Yeah, and matter what happens, you will always have your memories of her, no matter what."_

_Homura smiled happily at this._

* * *

><p><strong>6. <strong>_Tatsuki was shocked to say the least. She and her friends were attacked by hollows, and when there was no hope left, Sora appeared out of nowhere as he fought off the hollows._

_"Who is this guy?" Tatsuki wondered._

* * *

><p><strong>7. <strong>_Sora and Riku were inside a warehouse and suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere and he tried to slash them with his sword but Sora and Riku dodged the attack._

_The Keyblade Duo summoned their Keyblades as Sora shouted out, "Who are you?"_

_The man smiled as he walked towards them with his sword at his side. Then the man spoke, "My name is Shūkurō Tsukishima. Now tell me, are you Sora and Riku?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to The Heart.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is a preview for the upcoming chapters. And don't worry, I have some plans for the characters that were showed.<strong>

**Well anyway, have a happy New Years!**


	11. Ashido Kanō: Drop Step

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Opening-Simple and Clean.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Sora and Riku are seen <em>standing on a tower in Hueco Mundo, looking at the dark sky, but this time, flashbacks are showed, from their meeting with Gin, Sora fighting Nnoitra, Riku facing off against Grimmjow, their confrontation with Baraggan, meeting Halibel, Starrk, Kaname and Aizen.<em>_

__Riku is next seen facing Halibel, but then she changes into Neliel.__

_In the next scene, Sora is shown fighting Kaname with Oathkeeper and Oblivion while Riku dodges one of Gin's attacks. He then charges a Dark Firaga and he throws it at the smiling man._

_Sora and Ashido are seen fighting off a bunch of Menos with serious expressions on their faces. The scene switches to Riku, who is standing back-to-back with Neliel while Sora is seen standing back-to-back with Ulquiorra._

_In the white desert of Hueco Mundo, Sora and Riku standing next to each when Aizen appears out of nowhere, and he swings his Zanpakuto at them._

_Orihime is then shown in her Hueco Mundo outfit, praying over Ichigo._

_The next scene is shown in the Fake Kanakura town, where Riku seen fighting both Sui-Feng and Byakuya at the same time while Sora battles Toshiro in his bankai form._

_Then in the next scene, Ichigo and Sora, both being worn out, run towards each other, Keyblade and Zangetsu at hand._

_In the last scene, Halibel starts falling in a sea of water, then changes into Starrk, then Grimmjow, then Ulquiorra, then Neliel and as she continues falling, she lands on a large mirror, with Sora and Riku on it._

_Then the mirror breaks, and Sora and Riku fall from _the shattered pieces and starting to fall on a another mirror, this time with the Espada's faces, along with Aizen, Gin and Kaname.__

_When they landed, __birds instantly rise from the mirror, flying around the Keyblade Masters before leaving._

_Sora and Riku are seen watching the birds leave as the screen turns black**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to the heart.<strong>**

* * *

><p>It has been 7 days since Sora and Riku have arrived in Hueco Mundo. For the time they have stayed, they spent it mostly training under the supervision of Kaname Tosen.<p>

Right now, Sora and his best friend were in the training room with Kaname.

"Alright. For today we will try to practice on speed movement. However, since you two cannot use Sonido or Flash Step, you will have to invent a technique similar to Flash Step and Sonido." Kaname explained.

Sora and Riku nodded in agreement.

"Now then, try to gather your own energy into your feet. Doing this might help you with gaining more speed."

Sora and Riku tried to do so but they having some trouble. Sora gathered a little too much energy in his feet however, and as he tried to move, he accidentally send himself to a wall, his face taking the blunt of the force.

"Ow." Sora mumbled, falling on the floor, covering his bruised face.

Riku slapped his forehead in dismay.

Kaname, despite not seeing what happened, had a good idea of what occurred.

"...Okay. Maybe perhaps we should put off speed movement for a while. Now, as I said before, some Shinigami are trained in Hakuda. However, your ability in hand-to-hand combat is very poor. I can tell that you both rely heavily on your Keyblades."

Riku and Sora(who had got up and healed his face) both looked away in shame.

"But I'm positive that you both will be able to become stronger once we fight the Soul Society." Kaname said.

Sora and Riku seemed relieved to hear that.

Kaname then said, "I believe that's enough training for today. You both may go now."

Sora and Riku were about to leave when Kaname said, "I almost forgot. Sora, Lord Aizen has requested to see you at once."

The younger Keyblade Bearer was surprised to hear this. _"What does Aizen want with me? Heck, me and Riku barely seen him ever since we came here."_

Riku was having similar thoughts. _"Why does Aizen want Sora and only him? I have to find out what's going on soon."_

Sora then said, "Alright I'll go see him. I'll be back Riku."

With that, Sora and Kaname left the training room, leaving Riku all alone.

* * *

><p>"It is a pleasure to see you again Sora." Aizen said, sitting on his huge throne.<p>

Sora just nodded.

Aizen then gave his menacing smile and spoke. "Now that you and Riku had finally settled in Las Noches, I wanted to ask you to do me a favor."

"Which is?" Sora asked.

"You see, An Arrancar had escaped Las Noches and I'm afraid that he might attack the human world if we don't capture him in time. His name is Marlo Cortez, and he will probably become a greater enemy if we don't stop him."

"I can understand that." Sora replied but he then said, "Why just me? I don't mean offend you Aizen, but why not ask Riku to come with me? I can probably get this Marlo guy quicker if I had another person with me."

Aizen then smirk and replied, "Don't worry about that Sora, I had two others to accompany you."

"Oh great. It's that Keyblade brat."

Sora turned around to see Yammy, with an annoyed expression on his large face, and Ulquiorra, emotionless as ever.

"Yammy? Ulquiorra?" Sora said in confusion.

Aizen nodded in confirmation. "Yes. They will help you find your way around in Hueco Mundo to find Marlo Cortez."

"However." Ulquiorra said, stepping forward. "Once we locate Cortez, you will have to capture him on your own. Lord Aizen has tasked me and Yammy to go to the human world to see if there are any suspicious activity in Karakura Town."

Sora just gave Ulquiorra a curious stare.

_"Why the heck would Aizen want them two to go to the human world? Wouldn't be suspicious to everybody there if they saw a guy larger than a gorilla and a guy with more pale skin than those goth teens me and Riku see around the mall?"_

Despite his suspicion, Sora refrained from asking that question.

Sora stepped forward and then said, "Well I should get going now huh?"

Aizen's smile widen as he replied, "I'm glad that you accepted this mission Sora. Come back to me once you finish the mission. Capture Cortez or kill him if you have no choice. Now go on."

Sora nodded, and he and the two Espada left to go prepare.

Aizen smiled as he saw the two leave. He leaned against his chair as he heard a voice call out.

"Playing again with people's minds as usual Captain Aizen?"

Aizen gave a somewhat annoyed look as he saw Gin coming into the throne room, sporting his fox-like grin as always.

"Spying as usual Gin?" Aizen asked right back.

Gin merely grinned as he held his hands high up in mock surrender.

"Okay okay. You got me Captain Aizen. But tell me, why not sent Riku with Sora anyway?" Gin asked.

Aizen just smiled as he explained. "You see, out of those two, Riku seems most suspicious of what's going. I knew it was better to keep him here instead of going around, looking for information."

"I see." Gin said, realizing what his leader planned.

"Exactly." Aizen said with a smile. "Right now, I sent Sora to look for Cortez while Ulquiorra and Yammy are going to the human world."

"What for?" Gin asked again.

Aizen gave off his evil smile as he replied, "I wanted them to make a introduction to the Soul Society and...Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>After leaving Las Noches, Sora and his two guides ended up at the white desert that Sora and Riku first appeared at.<p>

Sora then asked, "So, do we have any clues where this Marlo guy might be at?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and said, "We have tracked his spiritual energy and learned that he went to the Forest of Menos."

"Forest of Menos?" Sora said, raising an eyebrow.

"The Forest of Menos is a is an area below the surface of Hueco Mundo's desert. Gillian-class and Adjuchas-class Menos dwell here, along with possibly Vasto Lorde-class Menos."

Sora nodded in understanding.

"So how long will it take us to get there?" Sora asked.

"Three hours if we walk. Half an hour if we use Sonido." Ulquiorra replied.

Sora sighed as he heard this. "But I'm not a Arrancar, so I can't use Sonido like you guys." He pointed out.

"We walk then." Ulquiorra said without any emotion and he started to leave.

Yammy grunted in annoyance as he followed his fellow Espada. Sora merely shook his head as he tagged along.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches.<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku was currently at the food court, finishing up his meal.<p>

He was currently thinking, _"I wonder how Kairi and the others are doing. They must be worried about me and Sora. Hopefully, they'll find us. The sooner we get out of here, the better."_

After that, Riku left the food court and started to walk aimlessly around the halls of Las Noches.

He was just minding his own business when he saw three Arrancars walking towards him, talking angrily to each other.

"Appacci, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun?" Riku said in surprise.

The three female Arrancars looked up in surprise, having not seen the silver-haired teen due to an argument the three were having.

"You!" Appacci said, pointing a angry finger to Riku. It's you again!

"Hi to you too." Riku replied sarcastically.

Appacci was about to reply when Sung-Sun called out, "Will you quit yelling Appacci? You're only making yourself look weak."

"Shut it Sung-Sun! I don't have to listen to you!" Appacci said angrily, glaring at her.

Mila-Rose just sighed as she walked towards Riku and said, "Never thought we see you again so soon. By the way, where's that spiky-haired friend of your's?"

Riku shrugged as he said, "For some reason, Aizen wanted to see Sora. Earlier, I asked Kaname what Aizen wanted from Sora but he wouldn't say a word to me. It might have something to do with those Soul Reapers that we're protecting the humans from."

"Protecting? What are you talking ab-" Appacci, confused, asked but she was interrupted by Mila-Rose, who slapped a hand on her mouth and pulled her away from Riku with some help from Sung-Sun.

"What the fuck are you doing Mila-Rose?" Appacci said angrily, her mouth freed by Mila-Rose's hand.

"You idiot." Mila-Rose hissed. "Don't you remember? We have to pretend that we want to protect those disgusting humans."

Appacci widen her eyes in realization.

"Oh crap." Appacci muttered, mentally scolding herself.

Riku raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is there something you were going to say?" Riku asked.

Appacci immediately turned around and shouted, "NO NO! IT WAS NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!"

Riku again raised an eyebrow. "Well...whatever you say."

Appacci then calmed down and she asked, "By the way, just what happened after we passed out?"

Riku tensed as he reluctantly replied, "After Baraggan defeated me and Sora, that guy Starrk managed to hold off Baraggan long enough for me to transport you three, Harribel, Sora and myself to the room me and Sora are staying at the moment. I was the one who healed you."

"But why?" Sung-Sun suddenly asked, "You barely know us and yet you and your friend got hurt from trying to stop Barragan and his Fraccion."

Riku rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Don't really know. I guess it was a moment where you just do something without any reason."

Appacci, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun only listened in silence, not saying a word.

The young Keyblade then sighed as he said, "So what are you three doing?"

Mila-Rose took her turn to speak, "Master Halibel had to go see Lord Aizen so we decided to take a walk, since we have nothing better to do."

"And then we ran into you." Sung-Sun replied.

Riku shrugged as he said, "Well if that's all, I'll be going out."

As Riku started leave, Appacci called out. He turned around to face her as she said, "Um...well tha-thanks for...well...you know."

The silver-haired teen nodded at her words.

"Just don't go thinking we're going to be friends or something! Appacci yelled out.

"Don't worry, I won't." Riku said coldly as he walked away from the three Arrancars.

"You know something?" Sung-Sun spoke up.

"What it is Sung-Sun?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Even though he's a human, he is kinda cute." Sung-Sun said with a smile.

Appacci and Mila-Rose widen their eyes in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Sora, Three hours later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora huffed as he killed another Hollow with a spell.<p>

_"Just how many Hollows we ran into for the last three hours? I should have just said no to Aizen in the first place."_

He turned to see that Yammy was killing the weaker Hollows with just his fists while Ulquiorra just stood there, doing nothing.

"Some help he is." Sora muttered as he killed the last with a Firaga Spell.

Then he saw a rather large Hollow behind the Cuatro, about to attack.

But before Sora could even call out his name, Ulquiorra destroyed the Hollow with a green Cero without even looking at it.

_"Show off." _Sora and Yammy thought.

Ulquiorra placed his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. As he kept walking, he called out, "Unless you're done playing around, I suggest you two start walking or be left behind. Makes no difference to me."

Grumbling under their breaths, The Espada and The Keyblade Wielder started to follow.

As they continued to follow, Sora struck up a conversation. "So uh Yammy. How you've been doing?"

"Fine I guess kid." Yammy said, shrugging. "To tell the truth, I'm pretty excited to going to the human world anyway. It gets boring just staying at Las Noches."

Sora raised an eyebrow and he asked, "But can you and Ulquiorra go to the Human World if everybody can see you?"

Yammy just laughed and replied, "Don't worry about that kid. You see, most humans have little to no spiritual energy anyway. Karakura Town is no exception."

"Oh." Sora said quietly.

"We're here."

Upon hearing Ulquiorra's voice, Sora and Yammy looked to see large trees made of a silvery substance right in front of them.

"So this is the Forest of Menos?" Sora wondered out loud.

"It must be Kiddo." Yammy said, never having seen the Forest of Menos before.

Ulquiorra then said, "Sora, me and Yammy must go to the Human world now. Remember, go back to Lord Aizen once you find Marlo Cortez. Capture him or kill him."

The 4th Espada then created a Garganta and he went inside it. Yammy then followed the higher ranked Espada, and as the Garganta started to close up, Yammy yelled out, Good luck Kiddo!"

The Garganta then closed.

Sora then sighed as he thought, _"Well I'm already here. Might as well get over it."_

He then started to go into the Forest, summoning his Metal Chocobo in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora was becoming greatly annoyed, not having made any progress what so ever.<p>

_"Man. Ulquiorra must have messed up or something. Who the heck would want to hide here anyway? It's so boring and depressing here."_

Despite this, Sora kept on moving. Unknown to him, there was someone hiding behind one of the large silver trees, watching Sora closely before running off.

Soon, a large group of Menos suddenly surrounded Sora.

Sora sighed in annoyance as he said, "Well...at least I won't bored." Sora then took his fighting stance, with a excited smile on his face.

He could see that eight Menos in total. He then ran at one of them, slicing it in half. The Menos next to him tried to fire a red Cero. Sora saw this and he used **Strike Raid** at it.

He then used **Triple Firaga** at **Menos 3, **killing it, and he destroyed **Menos 4 **with **Triple Blizzaga**.

**Menos 5 **managed to launch a big cero. Sora however, used **Reflega**, reflecting the cero back at the menos, destroying it.

Then, **Menos 6** and **7 **tried to fire two ceros at the same time but Sora used one of his strongest spells, **Ragnarok**, to finish both of them off.

Sora then took a deep breath of air, becoming bored once again.

_"That's all? Man, these hollows are weaker than the Heartless! At least they can prove to be a challenge."_

However, **Menos 8 **had managed to get behind the spiky-haired teen without giving away it's presence. However, Sora quickly sensed it and turned around.

The Menos then started to charge a cero, but before it could finish it, a man, wearing a hollow mask and a black Shihakushō with a fur coat, came out of nowhere and slice the Menos in half, with a Zanpakuto.

Sora watched in surprise. He himself was about to attack the Menos but the man already took care of that.

After the Menos disappeared, Sora looked at the Hollow mask-wearing person and said, "Thanks for saving me, but who are you?"

The mysterious figure then turned around to face Sora. He or she waited for a few seconds before removing the mask, revealing that the person was a man with red unkempt hair, and a very serious expression.

After a while, the man replied. "My name is Ashido...Ashido Kanō."

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Riku.<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku sighed as he lay on his bed, bored out of his mind. Since Sora wasn't with him, he tried to find others ways to ease his boredom, like going to the training room, walking around the halls of Las Noches or just sleeping, without any success.<p>

_"Man. A day without Sora is just way too boring. "Why did we had to come here in the first place? I would rather be fighting a horde of Heartless than just laying here doing nothing."_

Getting tired of doing nothing, Riku quickly got out of bed and walked out of the room.

He then decided to go Aizen, wanting to know what he wanted with Sora in the first place.

"Hey, there he is!"

Riku turned around to see two members of Baraggan's Fraccion, Ggio and Abirama coming his way.

"Oh great. It's you guys again." Riku said in a bored tone.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ggio yelled out. "Thanks to you and your friend, Me and the rest of His Majesty's Fraccion were humiliated and shamed in front of His Majesty's!"

"And that's my fault?" Riku asked.

"The hell with this! Let's just kick this guy's ass now." Abirama yelled in a eager tone.

Riku pretended to yawn and said, "Sorry but I'm not interested with playing with you guys. Come back in a few years and I might reconsider."

He then started to walk away, much to Ggio's anger.

"Don't you dare..."Ggio begin to say as he started to power up a magenta colored cero in his left hand.

He then lifted his hand and shouted, **"UNDERESTIMATE ****ME!"**

He threw the cero at Riku, who dodged with ease. The cero landed at a wall, managing to make a rather large hole, showing the white desert of Hueco Mundo.

Riku jumped into the hole and landed on the white sand, Ggio and Abirama following shortly after.

Riku glared at both of them and summoned his Keyblade and took a battle stance.

"Well I guess there's no way out of this huh?"

Ggio merely smirked as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

"We might not be Espada, but don't take us lightly because of that."

Abirama started to grin wildly as he shouted, "WHOA! GOTTA HIT YOU!, GOTTA HIT YOU! GOTTA KILL YOU!"

Riku raised an eyebrow as he asked, "...What are you doing? Are you having a panic attack?"

"PANIC ATTACK?" Abirama repeated angrily. "You dumbass! It's a ritual! We both yell out how we're going to beat each other up to get each other in the mood! I did it, now's your turn!"

Riku rolled his eyes as he replied, "No way. It's stupid and idiotic. No wonder Sora was able to beat you guys so easily."

Abirama started to shake with rage. "THAT DOES IT, MOTHERFUCKER! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET EVER CROSSING ME!"

The wild looking Arrancar pulled out his Zanpakuto and yelled out, "**Scalp, **Águila!"****

Red Spiritual energy surrounded Abirama's body and when it finally dissipated, he transformed into a humanoid bird. He had an white eagle's head **(with the inside of his beak, his mouth is visible)** with black streaks running down it, his black hair extended to an extensive length. His body was covered in red feathers and his arms and feet became bird-like with sharp talons, as well as large bird-wings from his back, and his chest is was left exposed and covered in various tattoo markings.

Riku narrowed his eyes as he saw this. _"So this is a Resurrección."_

Ggio smirked as he said, "Now we'll show you our true strength. "**Bite Off, **Tigre Estoque!"****

After that he unleashed his **Resurrección**, Ggio's appearance didn't change much. He became more tiger-like with red stripes on his cheeks and forehead, His white jacket continued down into a black-embroidered white loincloth, with large black stripes running along the sides of the jacket and running the same pattern continuing down onto his now exposed legs, which is now concealed in a more form-fitting white material that stops at the thigh. His feet became fur-covered and cat-like. His knees and elbows were now covered in a blond fur. The most pronounced change is, with the transformation, he gained long squared-off blades on each wrist. His braid grows to become very thick and long, hanging down to his knees.

Riku then sighed as he said, "Well hopefully this fight will last a little longer, I don't want to be bored again."

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Music-The 13th Struggle.<strong>

* * *

><p>Deciding to attack first, Riku launched a <strong>Dark Firaga<strong>, which the two Fraccion dodged.

Abirama flew to the air, and he used one of his abilities, **Devorar Pluma, **to launch several feathers at Riku. Riku dodged some of them and he used **Reflega **to block and redirect the feathers at Abirama, but he used **Pluma Viento,** by flapping his wings to block them.

Ggio Sonidoed in front of Riku and used his **Misil Diente** technique, by shooting the sabre-teeth of his helmet as projectiles. Unfortunately for him, Riku easily dodged the attack and he used **Triple Firaga **to retaliate.

Because of the speed increase from his Resurrección, Ggio was able to evade the fire balls. The younger looking Fraccion then grabbed his Zanpakuto tightly and he and Riku started to have an all-out sword fight.

After a while, Riku and Ggio crossed swords, glaring at each other.

"Now you know the true power of His Majesty's Fraccion." Ggio said with a cruel smirk.

Riku just scoffed as he replied back, "Give me a break, even with that power boost, you're still no match for me."

Ggio hissed as he yelled, "I told you not to underestimate me bastard!"

With that, he started to shoot out several ceros at the silver-haired teen. Riku did his best to dodge them, however, Abirama got right behind him and used **Devorar Pluma **once again.

Riku turned around and widen his eyes. The ceros and the steel feathers crashed at the same time, creating a huge explosion.

After the dust settled, Abirama and Ggio got together and saw there was not sign of Riku anywhere.

Abirama grinned gleefully as he laughed. "HA! I knew that little faggot was no match for the likes of us! HA HA HA! Sucks to be him right now!"

Ggio grinned too but didn't say anything, but the satisfied look on his face said more then enough. Everything was all but silence when suddenly,

**KICK!**

Riku appeared out of nowhere and he managed to launch a powerful kick at Ggio, sending him to one of the large red towers that were in the white desert.

"Ggio!" Abirama shouted in shock and disbelief.

Riku landed on the white sand and looked at his feet, which were covered in purple energy.

"Humph. So this is how we are able to move so quickly, though I haven't able to master this just yet. I just hope Sora is able to figure how to do the same as me."

**"YOU FUCKER!"**

Riku turned to face Abirama, who's eyes were filled with anger.

"Why don't you just die already? I'm getting sick of looking at you! I'm going wipe that cocky smirk off your fucking face!"

Riku just gave off another cocky smile. "Then what are you waiting for? Come on, I'm waiting." He taunted.

Abirama grinned dangerously as he said, "You're going to eat those words when I'm through with you, punk."

Abirama then started to use **Devorar Erupcion, **which he can split his wings into two pairs for increased maneuverability, His strength increasing even further.

He was about to use **Devorar Pluma **again when suddenly, Riku gathered the mysterious purple energy on his feet and appeared in front of Abirama, surprising the Arrancar.

Riku then used his **Dark Impulse **attack to finish off Abirama, knocking him into the air before slamming him hard down to the ground with the powers of Darkness.

Soon, Abirama reverted back to his regular form, laying face first on the white sand, defeated and injured greatly.

**Defeated** **quote**-_"Damn you...damn to hell."_

After he said this, Abirama passed out.

Riku sighed as he started to walk away and remarked, "Well I guess that's that. These guys didn't even pose a challenge. What a waste of time."

"Oh really?"

Riku turned around and he widen his eyes.

There before was Ggio, battered but still alive. However, his appearance changed drastically.

He now looked more a larger, muscular and more feral-like beast. the white parts of his original look became a brown color. He gained a small blond mane around his neck. His entire forearms and hands were replaced with large blades. The red stripes on his face became more prominent. Even his braid became longer.

_"What the heck?" _Riku thought.

Ggio grinned sadistically as he proudly explained, "This is my **Tigre Estoque El Sable **form. The battle form of Tigre Estoque. With this transformation, I'm even stronger than before!"

Riku didn't say a word and he begin to walk away.

Ggio saw this and he yelled out, "Hey! Where do you think you're going! This fight isn't over yet!"

The young Keyblade Wielder stopped walking though he didn't bother to turn around. He then said, "Look here buddy, it was nice playing with you and all, but I'm getting tired with you and your buddy. Now, I'm outta here. I'm going back and wait for Sora. So see ya."

Riku begin to walk away again. Ggio just stood there, shaking with hatred and rage._ "How dare that fucking piece of shit walk away like I'm nothing? I'LL TEACH A FUCKING LESSON!"_

Burning with anger, Ggio charged at Riku and he screamed, "I thought I fucking told you not to underestimate me!"

Riku slowly turned around and said, "Not only you couldn't provide a challenge to me..."

Riku's Keyblade started to gather energy and he used **Zantetsuken**, **(**an attack that would kill an enemy in an instant**)**, to defeat Ggio.

Ggio watched in horror as he saw blood erupting from his chest. He then landed on the white sand in the process.

**Defeated** **quote**-_"I...cannot lose."_

With that, Ggio transformed back into his regular form, but the large gash on his chest still remained.

Riku stood over Ggio, glaring at him coldly and said, "You and your friend couldn't even kill my boredom."

With that, Riku walked away, leaving behind the defeated Fraccion. Ggio just glared hatefully at the teen until he passed out.

Then, Findore appeared and walked towards his fellow Fraccion.

"You fools, you both should known better to attack that boy. After all, he was the one to defeat Grimmjow."

"Hey you."

Findore turned to face Riku, who was back inside the hall, looking at the Arrancar from the huge hole in the wall.

"How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough." Findore answered back.

Riku stayed silent for a moment and said, "I see. Well I guess I should get going now."

After seeing him walk away, Findore turned back and carried Abirama and Ggio with both arms and Sonidoed out of the desert.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished!<strong>

**So very sorry for taking so long to update!**

**But anyway, next chapter will show Sora's time with Ashido and confrontation with Marlo Cortez. Don't miss it!**

**And FYI, Marlo Cortex is just a OC of mine.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	12. Sora and Ashido vs Marlo Cortez

**Hey its me again. Before you start reading, I just wanted to share my thoughts about the new Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance.**

**First of all, I want to talk the worlds that will be revealed. Right now, there are **

**1. Traverse Town.**

**2. Country of The Musketeers(**Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers**).**

**3. La Cite des Cloches(**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**).**

**4. Prankster's Paradise(**Pinocchio**).**

**5. Symphony of Sorcery(**Fantasia**).**

**There is also another world, based on Tron: Legacy, that will be in the game. But right now, there is very little information on the world itself. The only thing that we Kingdom Hearts fans know that "Rinzler," The antagonistic form of Tron, the title character, will be in the game.**

**Who will also be in that world?**

**1. CLU 2?**

**2. **Sam Flynn?****

****3. **Quorra?******

******4. Kevin Flynn?******

******5. The DJs played by Daft Punk? (******Oh god I really hope that their soundtrack will be in the game******).******

******Nobody knows. Do you?******

******Also, there is a rumor that a world, based on ******Dumbo **will be in the game, but I like I said, nobody knows.**

**All of this brings to one question, is Mr. Nomura saving the rest of Disney films for the upcoming virtually unknown Kingdom Hearts III?**

**I think so at least. I believe that since fans are so excited for the KH III, Mr Nomura would want to satisfy his beloved fans for putting more disney worlds in the game, which I think that's why there are not that many worlds in KH 3D: Dream Drop Distance, but this is all theoretical, but you never know.**

**Here are some worlds that haven't been showed yet but might be in KH 3D: DDD and KH III.**

**1. **Dumbo.****

****2. Bambi.****

****3. Lady and The Tramp.****

**4. One Hundred and One Dalmatians.**

**5. The Sword in The Stone.**

**6. **The Jungle Book. ****

**7. **Robin Hood.****

**8. **The Black Cauldron.****

**9. Who Framed Roger Rabbit.**

**10. **Pocahontas.****

**11. **The Emperor's New Groove.****

**12. **Atlantis: The Lost Empire.****

****13. **The Incredibles.******

****14. **The Princess and The Frog.******

****15. Bolt.****

****16. **Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time.******

****17. Tangled.****

****18. **John Carter.******

******19. Brave.******

******20. Toy Story.******

******Well there you have it. Read this and tell me what are your thoughts. Thanks and please enjoy the new chapter.******

* * *

><p><strong>In the Forest of Menos.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora stood there, still surprised by Ashido's unexpected appearance.<p>

Ashido put his mask back on and said, "It's not safe here kid. Let's get out of here. Follow me."

Our favorite Keyblade hero slowly nodded his head in agreement and he followed the unknown man deeper into the Forest of Menos.

* * *

><p><strong>13 Minutes.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora looked around, having followed Ashido into a cave he was currently staying at. It wasn't much.<p>

"This is a fierce forest. The weak cannot survive here."

Sora turned to see Ashido removing his mask and leaning against a rock. "I don't why you were there in the first place kid, but I suggest that you leave soon. It isn't safe here."

The Spiky-Haired teen couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. Most people would underestimate him because of his personality and young age. But Sora would always show people that he shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Thanks for your advice, but I can take care of myself." Sora replied confidentiality.

Ashido shook his head as he heard this. "I've heard that many times from many people before kid, but somehow, they always manage to land their selves into a jam."

"Yeah well, I'm not like anybody okay. By the way, the name's Sora, not kid or kiddo."

"Whatever you say...kid." Ashido nonchalantly said back.

Sora fell on the ground anime style at hearing this.

After getting his self together, Sora leaned against another rock and said, "Well thanks for helping me out over Ashido."

Ashido merely waved off Sora's thanks. "Don't worry about it kid, just doing my job: Killing off Hollows of any kind to prevent them from going into the Soul Society."

Sora widen his eyes as he heard this. "Wait a minute Ashido, are you a...Soul Reaper?"

"Bingo." Ashido replied.

Sora immediately grew tense as he heard this. The very people Aizen was talking about, the very people Aizen said that wanted to take over the human world...and one of them was right in front of him at this very moment.

_"But why is one of them right here? Maybe he's a spy...can't be sure though. Maybe I should stay with him a little longer, might find something useful."_

Ashido then gave Sora a curious look and asked, "By the way kid, what the heck was that big key you were swinging around with earlier with those Menos?"

Sora's eyes widen even more.

_"Maybe I should...no...I barely even know the guy and who know's what will happen if I told him about the Keyblade. Man, this is one of those times I wish Riku was here. He's way better at this kind of situation than me. For now, I'll just keep my mouth shut. I have to find that Cortez guy anyway. Man, why didn't Aizen tell what the guy looked like in the first place?"_

But before he could ponder any longer, Ashido stood immediately and said, "I sense spiritual pressure around this area." Ashido walked around the cave a little more, still sensing spiritual energy. He eventually stopped and whispered, "**Adjuchas, **shit."

After saying that, he ran out of the cave, not bothering to say a word to Sora.

"Ashido, wait up!" Sora yelled out, running after him. It didn't take him long to find the red-haired Soul Reaper though, he could see that Ashido was surround by a rather large group of **Adjuchas **and** **Gillian****.

The **Gillians **were huge Hollows towering at least 2-6 stories tall, easily dwarfing even the largest standard Hollow. They all had a white mask with an elongated nose. Their bodies were covered from theirs head to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their neck were rows of thin white spikes.

The **Adjuchas** were smaller than Gillians and more monster-like in appearance.

Sora ran to Ashido's side and drew his **Metal Chocobo Keyblade **once again.

"What are you doing here kiddo!" Ashido asked, shocked and annoyed. "I can handle these bastards, I don't need your help!"

Sora glared at him and said, "Be quiet! I fought a bunch of monsters before. So back off!"

Ashido looked at the spiky-haired hero, giving off a surprised expression which he quickly changed with a more serious one as he said, "Just don't get in my way kiddo."

"Same here." Sora retorted.

One of the Adjuchas jumped in the air, bringing one of it's claws down at Sora, hoping to injure him. Sora jumped in the air also and he sliced the hollow in half.

Two Gillians launched two ceros at Ashido. "**Bakudō # 39! Enkōsen!" **Ashido shouted, generating yellow energy in front of him that took the form of a large spinning disk, blocking the Ceros with ease. He then flashed stepped and killed the two Gillians.

Three Adjuchas came running Sora, who used **Sonic Blade **to kill them off.

_"Hmm...the kid ain't too shabby." _Ashido thought.

He saw a few more Gillians and Adjuchas coming at him. He knew he had to use a pretty powerful and yelled out, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"

Ashido held up his left hand and yellow spiritual energy formed an orb on his palm. "**Hadō #63. **Raikōhō!"****

Then, the orb fired at the hollows with a massive concentrated strike of energy, creating a huge explosion in the process.

Sora looked in surprise as he saw this. _"Well he's not the only one who could make a big explosion."_

After saying this, a cocky smirk appeared on Sora's face as he used **Mega Flare **to take out a group of Hollows.

Sora and Ashido jumped to each other's side as the last remaining hollows surround them. Ashido faced Sora and asked, "So you ready to end this Kid?"

"Definitely." Sora replied.

The two then jumped away from each other and sliced and diced all the hollows, winning the battle.

Sora summoned his Keyblade away and turned to Ashido with a big grin on his face. "I guess you don't think I'm so weak anymore huh?" Sora asked.

Ashido rolled his eyes and said, "I'll admit you did pretty good kid, but don't forget I helped out with those hollows. If I wasn't here, you probably would been taken out in no time."

Sora merely glared at him and huffed in annoyance.

The red-haired Soul Reaper sheathed his Zanpakuto back and walked off and said, "Let's go back to the cave kiddo, better than sticking around waiting for more Gillians or Adjuchas to come by."

Sora reluctantly agreed and followed Ashido back to the cave.

* * *

><p><em>Sora and Kairi were showed behind the back of Sora's house, making out.<em>

_They eventually pulled away from each other, panting and blushing._

_Kairi smiled after this. "Wow Sora, who knew you can be a good kisser and Keyblade master at the same time?" She teased._

_Sora smiled cockily and proudly replied, "Just goes to show you I'm more skilled at others things than wielding the Keyblade and fighting Heartless almost all the time Kairi."_

_They both shared a laugh after this. _

_Kairi yawned and stretched her arms as she said, "Well I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to go head home, okay Sora?"_

_"Okay. See ya tomorrow?"_

_"Always." Kairi replied as she and Sora shared one last kiss before she ran off to her home._

_Sora sighed happily as he walked back inside to his house to get ready for bed. A few hours later, Sora was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, getting ready to sleep. He eventually was finished and turn off the lights. He was about to get to his bed when he suddenly heard a knock on his door._

_Sora turned around to face the door, surprised. "Who would be awake at this hour?" Sora said to himself._

_Nonetheless, he walked over to his door, grabbed the door knob, turned it, and suddenly, the door instantly opened and something or someone attacked Sora!_

_"AHHH!" Sora cried out, getting slammed against one of the walls of his room. He fell to the ground, face first. He looked up to see a shadowy figure looking down at him._

_"Who...are...you...?" Sora said before he passed out._

* * *

><p><em>"Sora! Sora! SORA!"<em>

_The spiky-haired teen groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the face of his best friend Riku, looking at him with concerned eyes._

_"Ri-riku?" Sora said, standing up._

_"Are you alright?" Riku asked._

_"Yeah, my head hurts a little but I'll live." Sora reassured._

_He then looked around the area and was surprised to see where he was. Right now, he and Riku were standing in the middle of nowhere, on white sand. He could see that they were in a desert with white sand and no form of life whatsoever. For as for the sky, it was very black._

_"Where are we?" Sora said._

_Riku just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Beats me Sora, **Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora.**"_

_"Huh?" Sora said surprised. For some strange reason, his name kept on repeating, getting a little louder and louder. And suddenly, everything turned white._

* * *

><p>"Sora, Sora!" Ashido said, shaking Sora's head. He sighed as he could that his efforts weren't working. He then leaned in to Sora's right ear and yelled very loudly, <strong>"SORA!"<strong>

The young teen woke up, startled and surprised.

"Huh! What's the matter Ashido? Are there any Hollows around?" Sora asked, frighted and worried, looking back and forth to find any Hollows that might have been coming towards them.

The red-haired man just rolled his eyes and stated, "You were talking in your sleep and you just kept on talking that I couldn't get any rest."

Sora blinked as he heard this. Shortly after returning to the cave, he fell sleepy all of a sudden and laid down on the ground to take a nap. _"That dream...something or someone came into my room and knocked me out. Next thing I know, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with Riku. I wonder how he's doing anyway."_

"Hey Sora."

Sora turned around, having forgotten Ashido for the moment. "Yeah what's up?"

Ashido gave the Keyblade Wielder a curious stare and said, "You never did answer my question."

"What question?" Sora asked, confused.

Ashido rolled his eyes again but he replied anyway. "What the heck was that big key you had earlier?"

Sora mentally cursed in his head as he heard this. _"Man, I was hoping he would forget all about that."_

"Well?"

Sora sighed as he thought, _"Well I guess there's no getting out of this for me."_

The young teen sighed and summoned his** Kingdom Keyblade**. He turned towards Ashido and replied, "This is the Keyblade."

"Keyblade? what the hell is a Keyblade?" Ashido asked, very confused.

"I don't really know where they come from or how they're created. All I know is that it has the power to seal or open the barriers between worlds, as well as to "lock" a world's Keyhole. The Keyblade can also be used to lock or unlock any lock and dispel certain magical barriers."

Ashido nodded, greatly confused. Despite this, he had another question to ask.

"What do you mean by "lock" a world's Keyhole?"

Sora turned serious as he said, "You see Ashido, all worlds of any kind have hearts. Hueco Mundo is no exception."

The red-haired Soul Reaper's eyes widen as he heard this.

"Hueco Mundo and many other worlds have Keyholes that protect the world's heart. If left unlocked, darkness could get to those heart and when that happens, the world will disappear."

Ashido nodded again, getting a better understanding at what Sora was saying.

He then asked, "Is that you're here in the first place? To find this "Keyhole" or whatever it is to lock it so Hueco Mundo won't disappear?"

"Hmm?" Sora looked up, confused but he instantly said, "Oh...oh yeah! That's why I'm here in the first place! I came across this forest just to look for the Keyhole but I guess I got lost."

Inside deep into his mind, Sora was thinking, _"This is perfect! I hate lying though, but this guy is a Soul Reaper. I still don't know if I should tell him the truth or not. I'll just play along for now."_

Ashido scoffed as he heard this, "Then you might as well stop looking Kiddo. If Hueco Mundo ceased to exist, the Human and Soul Society will be a hell of a lot safer without these damn Hollows."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked, confused.

"It's real simple Kiddo. Hollows are nothing more than beasts that harm innocent humans for their souls. They cause chaos, havoc and destruction. And...and...they're the very reason why I'm here in the first place."

Sora looked even more confused as he went over Ashido's statement. It was a few seconds before he asked, "Ashido, why are you here anyway?"

The red-haired man's serious facial expression turned very grim. For 2 minutes he didn't say word. Before Sora could say something, Ashido finally chose this time to talk.

"Long ago...like maybe a few hundred years back then, me and my unit fought against a large number of Hollows. As we pursued the Hollows, they began to retreat through a Garganta into Hueco Mundo. So me and the others followed the Hollows through the Garganta and ended up here in the **Forest of Menos. **We knew where we were, but we continued fighting the Hollows despite this, but the fighting eventually attracted several Menos Grande."

Sora listened intently as Ashido continued telling his story.

"The Menos Grande attacked and fired Cero blasts, killing several of my comrades. The Hollows eventually overwhelmed my unit and killed all but myself and one of my comrades. I went to face the group of Hollows alone, but a Hollow attacked and fatally wounded my friend."

Sora's expression turned into shock as he heard this.

"My friend managed to kill the Hollow, but died soon afterwards. After finishing off the **Menos**, I decided to stay in the **Forest of Menos** and kill as many Hollows as I could in order to protect the Human World and Soul Society."

Sora then said, "So that's why you've been staying here in the first place."

Ashido only nodded, not bothering to say a word.

The spiky-haired teen then asked, "Well okay. I get that Ashido, but how come you never bothered to escape from this place? I know you want to stop many Hollows as you can. But I'm also sure there are some people waiting for you back at the Soul Society."

The red-haired just scoffed at this. "Don't make me laugh kid. Back then and even now, there is no one waiting for me to come home. I'm willing to bet that the Gotei 13 already forgot about us the moment I first came to this hell-hole in the first place. The only people I ever consider to be my friends are long dead and buried here in the grounds of Hueco Mundo."

"Ashido..." Sora whispered his name.

The older looking man just looked down at the ground, his expression unreadable.

_"He must been really through a lot. Staying here all this time without any company." _Sora thought. He just sat across from Ashido, contemplating. After a long moment of silence, Sora suddenly stood up with a huge grin on his face. He turned to Ashido and said, "I have an idea Ashido, maybe you can help me find this world's keyhole?"

"Huh?" Ashido said, very confused and very shocked.

"I mean, I am here to look for the Keyhole, but you've been here way longer than I have. With your experience and knowledge of this place, I can find the Keyhole faster. So what do you say?"

Ashido shook his head at this. "Forget it. No way in hell. Ain't gotta happen. Sayonara. I rather drown."

"Why not?" Sora asked, confused.

I told you kiddo, with Hueco Mundo gone, Hollows won't born anymore. Without them, the human world will be a lot safer."

"But Ashido-"

I said no Kid!"

Sora sighed as he placed his head into his palms. _"Man, now I really wish Riku was here. He's way better with persuasion than I ever will be! Hmmm...let's see. It's true that without Hueco Mundo, hollows wouldn't be able to exist. But then again, Aizen did say that Hollows are born from human souls. If they didn't have a place to go to, like Hueco Mundo, they'll stay in the human world for too long...I got it!"_

After that, Sora looked at Ashido, straight in the eye, and said, "Listen to me Ashido, if we left the Keyhole alone, Hueco Mundo wouldn't exist right?"

"That's what you said Kiddo." Ashido replied calmly.

Sora smiled widely as he said, "Well if we didn't lock the Keyhole located here, where else will the Hollows go if Hueco Mundo disappear?"

"...What are you saying?" Ashido, asked with an annoyed scowl.

"What I'm saying here right now, is that we don't find the Keyhole in time, Hueco Mundo will ceased to exist. therefore, Hollows will invade the Human World and the Soul Society constantly. From what I heard about Hollows, is that they are born from Human souls right?"

"...Yeah." Ashido confirmed, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

Sora's grin grew even more as he continued, "And since Hollows can't cross over the Soul Society, they will go to Hueco Mundo right?"

"...Yes." Ashido reluctantly said.

If possible, Sora's smile got even wider as he finished with, "And without Hueco Mundo, Hollows wouldn't anyplace to go. They can't stay in the Soul Society for obvious reasons. So there can be only one place for them to go to. And you "**what place**" I'm talking about, do ya Ashido?"

"The...human world." Ashido said with a heavy tone.

Sora then switched his smile with a frown as he softly replied, "Look Ashido, I'm sorry for what happened to your friends. But if we don't look for the Keyhole, the human world will be in deep trouble."

Sora then held an hand to Ashido. So...what do you say Ashido?"

The red-haired Soul Reaper just look at Sora's hand for a few seconds and turned his eyes at Sora's face. After a minute of not saying a word, Ashido sighed loudly as he grabbed Sora's hand and stood up.

"I guess I don't have a choice huh? Let's get going...Sora."

Sora smiled and happily nodded his head. He and Ashido then left the cave, going deeper into the forest. Unknown to them however, a pair of eyes were looking them from behind the cave they were staying at. The mysterious person chuckled darkly and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhere very far from the <strong>Forest of Menos, <strong>a Garganta appeared and two people came out of it, Ulquiorra, who had on his emotionless expression as usual, and Yammy, who strangely was carrying his "now" amputated left arm with his right. He had a very sour expression.

"That fucking human! Why did you make us leave in the first place Ulquiorra? We could have taken those bastards on with no problem. Besides, I want to get back at that little bastard who cut off my arm!"

Ulquiorra just turned around and calmly explained, "Unless you have a poor memory Yammy, our mission was to gain information on **Ichigo Kurosaki**, not to pick a fight. It's your own fault that you got yourself humiliated in front of Kurosaki and his comrades."

"I still want to rip him to shreds anyway!" Yammy yelled.

"You will do no such thing unless Lord Aizen allows it. For now, we shall return to Las Noches and give Lord Aizen our report."

"Huh? But Ulquiorra, what about Sora? Aren't we suppose to wait for him?"

Ulquiorra just resumed walking and replied over his shoulder, I'm sure he can wait a little longer for us to return. Now let's go Yammy.

The 10th Espada just sighed but he followed anyway with his superior Espada back to Las Noches.

**(FMI, For those who might have forgotten, This is the part where Yammy and Ulquiorra appear in the human world and attack Orihime and Chad, ****Where then Yammy has his arm cut off by Ichigo, and then Kisuke and Yoruichi arrive to stop them, causing Ulquiorra and Yammy to retreat to Hueco Mundo).**

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sora and Ashido.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora and Ashido went deeper and deeper into the forest, looking for the Keyhole. Sora was having other thoughts in his mind, <em>"Maybe I shouldn't have lied to Ashido like that. Still, even though there aren't any heartless around, it wouldn't hurt to find the Keyhole just in case of a heartless attack. And telling him about Yamamoto and Aizen will just bring more problems then I need."<em>

Pushing his thoughts away, Sora concentrated walking with Ashido to find the Keyhole.

Ashido sighed as he said, "How long have we been walking? Every road we take seems the same as the other. You better be positive that this so-called Keyhole is here Sora!"

Sora chuckled nervously as he said, "I'm very that we can find the Keyhole Ashido! One way or the other!"

Ashido was about to make a sarcastic comment when...

He suddenly turned around and said, "Sora, do you feel that spiritual energy?"

The Keyblade tried to sense it as well. "Now that you mention it, this spiritual energy is pretty strong."

"Yeah, stronger than a Adjucha or Gillian."

"Oh? So you both managed to sense my spiritual energy? I'm impressed."

The two turned around and saw an Arrancar behind them. The Arrancar wore the standard white clothing as other Arrancars wore. His Zanpakuto was held by a belt around his waist. He had light orange skin and his **Hollow Mask **covered the upper part of his head, two hollowed holes covering and replacing the eyes. The mask stopped near the upper part of his nose.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, summoning his Kingdom Keyblade.

The Arrancar merely laughed as he replied, "You humans nowadays still lack in manners. But I suppose there's trouble telling you both who I am. My name is **Marlo Cortez, **Arrancar number 59!"

_"So that's Cortez..." _Sora thought.

Ashido was shocked and very confused at this situation. "What's an Arrancar like you doing here?" Ashido demanded.

Cortez just smirked and said, "Ah a Shinigami. Now I can tell who that foul stench belonged to. aren't I lucky."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

Cortez ignored the question and said, "Now that I'm free from that arrogant, holier than thou Soul Reaper Aizen, I can finally go to the Human and take control of it once and for all!"

The Arrancar then out a insane laugh as Sora and Ashido watched on. Then, Sora stepped forward and said, "Well sorry to disappoint you Cortez, but you won't be taking control of anything!"

"What?" Cortez asked, snarling.

"That's right." Ashido added, stepping forward to Sora's side. "I don't anything about this **Aizen **guy you're talking about, but there's no way in hell that I'm going to stand and let you harm innocent lives, Bastard!" With that, Ashido drew his Zanpakuto.

Cortez glared angrily at both of them and said, "I guess my trip to the Human World will have to be postponed for the moment. I'll take care of you fools and be on my way."

The Arrancar drew his Zanpakuto and said, "Though I like to avoid using my **Resurrección**, if I want to get to the human world faster, I guess I have no choice!

He then held his Zanpakuto in the air and yelled, "**Run Fast, Dinosaurio!"**

Cortez then started to scream as orange spiritual energy covered his whole body. Sora and Ashido covered their eyes as an wave of spiritual energy came by them.

Then, the spiritual energy and showed Cortez's **Resurrección **form. He had the body structure of a Tyrannosaurus, except that the entire head was covered with a hollow mask. The arms were longer, there were four legs instead of two, the massive tail was covered with spikes. The whole body was colored black, save for some orange stripes around the body.

The Dinosaur like Hollow laughed and said, "Now feast your eyes at my Resurreccion! You pathetic weakings have no chance against me now!"

Sora looked at Ashido and said, "You ready for this Ashido? This guy could be a lot tougher than those hollows you've fighting."

Ashido rolled his eyes and said, "Worry about yourself Kiddo. I have no intention of dying at this bastard's hands.

He then stabbed his Zanpakuto in the ground and yelled out, **"Rise from the dead, A**igou Z**ugaikotsu-K**en**!" (Wailing Skull Blade).******

Ashido's Zanpakuto then transformed with the hilt growing longer, turning into a reddish color and with a ghost-like face on it. The blade didn't change except that it grew longer about the size of 3 Keyblades attached together, and a very long chain, attached to the hilt, wrapped itself around Ashido's left arm. **(The Zanpakuto is similar in appearance to the blade belonging to Shishiwakamaru, a character from Yu Yu Hakusho).**

Sora's eyes widen as he saw this. _"Man, that's one mean looking Sword. I'm glad Ashido's on my side."_

The young Keyblade wielder and Soul Reaper took their fighting stances and the battle begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Music-The Summoned.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cortez roared as Sora and Ashdio ran towards it. "<strong>Firaga! Blizzaga! Thundaga!" <strong>Sora shouted, launching the elemental spells at Cortez. Surprisingly, the spells didn't have any effect at all!

"Huh? My spells didn't do anything!" Sora said in shock.

The Dinosaur-like hollows laughed loudly and yelled out, "One of my **Resurrección's **abilities is to create a barrier around my whole body, which can cancel out any type of energy attack! I call it **Contra Armadura!"** _(Anti Armor)_.

"If that's the case, then Kido Spells are useless too." Ashido said with a frown.

"Now try this!" Cortez yelled out, gathering a large orange ball of energy in his mouth. **"Rugiente Cero!" **_(Roaring Cero). _The large launched itself from Cortez's mouth and straight to Sora and Ashido's direction!

"Dodge it!" Ashido yelled out. Sora didn't need to be told twice as he and Ashido ran for their lives away from the large cero, just barely dodging it but the explosion that it caused blew them away, head-first to the ground.

"Groan, why do I always to land on my head all the time?" Sora complained, standing up and rubbing his forehead. Sora saw Ashido getting up from the ground as well. He then could see the dinosaur-like hollows coming towards them.

"Ashido! We have to try to attack him again!"

The red-haired Soul Reaper agreed and he ran at Cortez, jumping in the air and he yelled out, **"Skull of Pain!" **With that, Ashido pointed his Zanpakuto at Cortez's giant head and he launched a red-colored energy ball, in the shape of a skull, at Cortez. The attack however, failed thanks to Cortez's **Contra Armadura.**

"Damn it!" Ashido cursed under his breath. Cortez laughed loudly and he brought one of his giant hands and smacked Ashido to the ground.

"Ashido!" Sora cried out in worry, seeing the Soul Reaper landing on the ground in pain.

Cortez merely laughed at this. "How about instead of worrying about your little friend here, you should worry more about yourself you brat!"

"Shut up!" Sora said angrily, glaring the dinosaur-like hollow.

Cortez glared at the young Keyblade teen and said, "As much as I have enjoyed this little charade, I really must be going now, so I'll finish the both of you off with this! **Vuelo Bala!" **_(Flying __Bullet)._

Then, a wave of Balas came at Sora and Ashido!

Sora, remembering that Balas were a lot faster than Ceros, immediately ran to Ashido, who was knocked unconscious thanks to Cortez and tried to wake him up.

"C'mon Ashido, wake up! If we don't get it out of here, those balas will make honeycombs out of us! Wake up, wake up!"

Ashido didn't even flinch as Sora slapped him a few time to get his attention. The young Keyblade teen could now the balas coimng at him faster than he expected. He gritted his teeth in anger as the balas came at him, creating a huge explosion.

Cortez smirked proudly as the dust and the smoke from the explosion disappear and he was staring at the spot where Sora and Ashido were at, seeing no trace of them what so ever.

"Ha! I knew those tiny insects had no chance of defeating whatsoever! Now I can go to the Human World and take over once and for all!"

"Think again, you freak."

Cortez's big eyes widen as he turned to the direction where the voice was coming from. To his shock and dismay, he saw Sora, who was now in his **Valor Form. **He placed Ashido over his shoulder and purple energy was covering his feet.

"You? How the hell do you escape that?" Cortez yelled in anger.

Sora smirked and replied, "I decided to try out this new technique, it's kinda like your Sonido."

He then summoned his **Bond of Flame** and **Guardian Soul Keyblades. **He then said, "I'm afraid you won't taking control of anything Cortez! This ends here!"

"Hmph! So you managed to get a wardrobe and escape my attack. Don't get cocky with me child! I shall show my true strength!"

Cortez then clapped his hands and a large red ball started to form between his hands. **"Dinosaurio Rey Podría!" **_(Dinosaur King's Might)._

The red ball came flying at Sora, who dodged it easily by jumping in the air and using **Super Glide** to get to Cortez's head.

Even though he couldn't use any spells, Valor Form had increased Sora's physical power greatly and he launched an assault on Cortez's head with his Keyblades.

"What are you doing you fucking brat!" Cortez yelled out, getting injured from Sora's attack.

Unknown to both of them, Ashido had woken up and was in shock to see Sora's dealing a ton of damage on Cortez.

_"Who the heck is that kid?" _He wondered.

"Time to end this." Sora said to himself. He then gathered energy into his Keyblades and he combined them to make the **Zone of Ruin Blade. **Sora then swung the giant sword of light at Cortez's neck.

The dinosaur Hollow tried to use his **Rugiente Cero **but then Sora's blade started to cut deep into's Cortez's neck.

_"No, NO!_ _I won't lose to a filthy human!" _Cortez thought.

However, it was too late as Sora successfully decapitated Cortez, winning the battle.

As he saw this, Ashido slowly started to smile as he started to feel sleepy again. _"That kid...isn't so bad after all."_

* * *

><p><strong>13 Minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ashido, Ashido, Ashido!"<p>

The red-haired Soul Reaper could hear his name being said three times. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Sora, who was back in his regular black clothes, looking down at him with concern.

"Are you alright Ashido? You took a nasty hit over there." Sora asked.

Ashido groaned as he tried to get on his feet, but the pain in his chest was too much, forcing him to lay on the ground.

"I'll be fine. The only real damage on me is my pride." Ashido said with a sense of humor.

Sora laughed along with Ashido for a while until Ashido said, "I just want to know who that bastard Arrancar was in the first place. And who's this Aizen he bitching about earlier?"

The spiky-haired teen gulped as he heard that. _"After what happened with Cortez and everything, I might as well tell Ashido the truth."_

Then, Sora talked to Ashido and told him things such as his temporary alliance with Aizen, why he was here in the Forest of Menos in the first place and Yamamoto's plot to become Soul King.

Ashido, despite being very displeased at Sora for lying to him, was nevertheless shocked to hear the truth from Sora.

"Sora, are you sure what you heard about Yamamoto is true?" Ashido asked, skeptical.

Sora shrugged as he said, "That's what I said. I don't know if it's true or not. That's just what Aizen told me."

The red-haired man frowned as he replied, "I don't want to believe it. But I've been gone for so long that things might have changed over there. Taking over the human world just to become king...it's totally insane. Old man Yamamoto...I was never really that fond of the old bastard, but he's willing to take away so many souls just to create the oken, then we must stop him!"

"Question is...how?" Sora wondered aloud.

"I have no idea. But right now, you and I have to train to get stronger so when the time comes, we'll be ready." Ashido confidently said.

Sora smiled in agreement at this.

Then Sora replied, "I should get going now. Hey Ashido, how about you come with me to Las Noches?"

The red-haired Soul Reaper shook his head and said, "Thanks but no thanks man. Just the thought of fighting alongside hollows...not my style. For now, I'll stay here and train."

Sora nodded in agreement and the two parted ways, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora sighed in annoyance as he kept on walking in the forest.<p>

"I should asked Ashido to show me the entrance to get out of here." He whined.

Sora then saw Ulquiorra and Yammy in the distance.

"Ulquiorra! Yammy! There you two are!" Sora yelled out, running towards them.

Ulquiorra didn't blink as he asked, "Have you found Cortez?"

"Yeah. I had to kill him though, sorry." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

"As long as you have completed your mission, it makes no difference if you killed him or not." Ulquiorra replied. Sora nodded as he and the two Espada started to walk out of the forest and back to Las Noches.

Sora kept to himself as his eyes started to wander. He then landed his eyes on Yammy and said, "Yammy! What happened to your arm?"

Yammy merely shook his head and grumbled, "Some stupid Soul Reaper cut it off, don't worry about it."

The spiky-haired teen was surprised to hear that, "Why were Soul Reapers in the human world?" Sora asked.

"Like Yammy said, don't worry about it. Let's go." Ulquiorra replied emotionlessly. Sora sighed, he knew that he wouldn't get an answer from them so he left the matter alone and continued to walk towards Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So you two parted ways after you killed that Cortez guy?" Riku asked.<p>

Sora nodded at this. After returning to Las Noches, Sora told Aizen what happened, though he kept his encounter with Ashido a secret. After that, he went back to the room he was staying with Riku.

"Well it's seem we both had an adventure today." Riku joked.

Sora chuckled at this, having been told about Riku's battle with Baraggan's Fraccion from Riku himself.

He then said, "Riku...after I met Ashido, I fell asleep and had a dream."

"About what?" Riku asked.

"The day before we came here to Hueco Mundo." Sora answered sadly.

"Oh." Riku can only say. Unlike Sora, Riku couldn't really remember what happened to him before Hueco Mundo.

Sora sighed sadly as he lay on his bed. "I really want to get out of here Riku. I want to see everybody...especially Kairi."

"So you two can exchange saliva as you always do?" Riku teased.

"Sh-Shut up Riku!" Sora said, his face turning beet red.

Riku rolled his eyes at this. "Oh c'mon Sora. I swear every time I joke about you and Kairi, you start to act a blushing school girl."

"I do not!" Sora yelled, glaring at his best friend who merely laughed.

Then, Riku said, "By the way, about that strange purple glow on our feet..."

"Yeah?" Sora said.

"I think we invented our own speed technique. We'll have to train to order to master it." Riku replied.

"And we need to think of a name for it." Sora added.

Riku smirked as he said, "And I think I came up with the perfect name."

"Oh yeah?" Sora asked.

Riku's smirk grew as he said, "We'll call it...**Drop Step."**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE!-<em>Two Hearts Together.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I've been around enough to know<br>_

_That dreams don't turn to gold  
><em>

_And that there is no easy way  
><em>

_No you just can't run away_

_And what we have is so much more-  
><em>

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"OH!" Kairi cried out, having been singing in her room until the knocking on her door. She immediately turned off her radio and she opened the door to see Sora, having his arms behind his back.

"Hey Kairi. Did I hear some singing in there?" Sora asked with a teasing tone.

Kairi blushed but she nodded anyway.

"What song were you listening to?" Sora asked.

Kairi shrugged as she replied, "Just this song on the radio. I think it's Broken Hearts something or whatever. Don't know who the singer is though."

Sora nodded as he heard this. He then said, "Well I came here to say," Sora paused, bringing his arms in front of him and showing the stuff in his hands.

"Sora." Kairi said in amazement. She could that Sora had a bouquet of flowers, a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a stuffed moogle doll. Sora smiled warmly and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Kairi."

The auburn-haired girl gasped and she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Thank you so much Sora. I love you." Kairi said, tears of joy in her eyes as she smiled sweetly at her protector.

Sora smiled and kissed his girlfriend. He then leaned to her right ear and said lovingly, "I love you too, Kairi."

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO ALL OF YOU!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Song Kairi was talking about was-<em>W<em>_here Do Broken Hearts Go _by Whitney Houston.**

* * *

><p><strong>Whitney Houston. August 9, 1963 – February 11, 2012. Rest in Peace.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers to the new KH 3D: DDD Special trailer! Thank you and have a good day.<strong>


	13. The Espada: Thoughts about Sora and Riku

**This time, this new chapter will be a little different. This will be about the Espada and their personal feelings about Sora and Riku joining them to defeat the Soul Society.**

**Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yammy Llargo. Espada Number 10.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>"Hmph. At first, I thought those puny humans, Sora and Riku were nothing more than a bunch of dumb teenagers, who were making up about being from another or some shit."<em>

_"HA! What kinda crap is that?"_

_"Anyway, Nnoitra, being the dumbass he was, started to talk some shit and he and that kid Sora started to go at it. I was sure that kid wouldn't stand a chance against Nnoitra. Than, he somehow managed to win. He smacked around Nnoitra and kicked him to the curb."_

_"That kid Sora, with him around, this place will be a little less gloomy."_

_"That other kid Riku on the other hand, he reminds me of Ulquiorra a little bit. As if we need a brooding jerk with a I'm-too-cool-to-care attitude."_

_"Right now, Lord Aizen pulled me out of missions for awhile until I can get my arm reattached because of that stupid human."_

_"When I go back to the human world, I'll find that fucking brat and make him regret ever crossing me in the first place."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Aaroniero Arruruerie. Espada Number 9.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Female Voice-"Humans are such interesting creatures. Their souls are quite good too, though not as good as a soul of a Soul Reaper, they're much more enjoyable to feed on."<em>

**Male Voice-"Than those humans came, Sora and Riku."**_  
><em>

_"We'll admit, we didn't think much of those two. That was until we sensed their energy."_

**"That kid Sora. His energy feels more different than a regular human's spiritual energy. It feels more positive and warm. The moment I felt his energy, I wanted to consume him at immediately."**_  
><em>

_"Riku on the other hand, his energy feels a lot more darker and cold. This power...at times feels less darker and more positive though less like Sora's energy. And other times it feels more cold to the point I feel a chill just thinking about it. Nonetheless, I would sure love to have him for a meal."_

**"However, since they joined Aizen, trying to have them to ourselves will make this difficult."**

_"But when the time comes..."_

**"They will be ours./**_They will be ours."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Szayel Aporro Grantz. <strong><strong>Espada Number 8.<strong>******

* * *

><p><em>"When that<em> _**man **__told me about the Keyblade and it's abilities, as well as there being other worlds out there, I was understandably skeptical. Absolutely preposterous!"_

_"Than, he made me a deal."_

_"After telling me his offer, I was still a little skeptical, than he told me that two boys will be coming to Las Noches and they will show me the Keyblade. After that, he took his leave."_

_"One hour later...Sora and Riku arrived. When I saw Sora wielding the Keyblade. I was surprised by what the man said. The Keyblade did exist!"_

_"When that little skirmish with Sora and that neanderthal Nnoitra was over, I went back to my lab to work on my research. I came to the lab and I found **him **waiting for me."_

_"He asked me what my thoughts were over seeing the Keyblade for the first time. After talking with him longer than I expected, he gave me his previous offer from before. After thinking about it for awhile, I accepted."_

_"After that, I saw Sora and Riku with Aaroniero and asked that they come to my lab to get more info about the Keyblade. It was quite easy to get them to talk. Hearing about Nobodies got my attention as well. If only I can have Fraccion behave in a manner like a nobody."_

_"Sadly when the time comes, that **man **will have to get of those boys sooner or later. And with them out of the way, nobody, not the Soul Society and certainly not Aizen will stop us."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Zommari Rureaux. Espada Number 7.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>"I was quite confused when I learned that we were teaming up with two humans named Sora and Riku. I was even more confused when I found out about the Keyblade, and other worlds as well."<em>

_"Are there really worlds out there that we were ignorant about?"_

_"Still, Lord Aizen recruited them in our fight against the Soul Society. Only if those two were to find out our actual reasons for going to war those disgusting and self- righteous Soul Reapers, I doubt they will go along with Lord Aizen's plans."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Espada Number 6.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>"That little bastard Ulquiorra and his dumbass of a sidekick, Yammy, came back to Las Noches and told us their little adventure in the human. I laughed pretty hard when I saw Yammy's arm carrying around his amputated one."<em>

_"Though I was pretty pissed to learn that Ulquiorra let off the human simply because he wasn't a threat at the moment. Doesn't he realize that if the human was to stay alive, he would eventually grow more powerful?"_

_"I guess not, but what can you expect from a puppet like Ulquiorra?"_

_"Anyway, in a week from now, me and the rest of my Fraccion will invade the human world and kill every spiritually powered human being in that stupid town. I will take care of the Soul Reaper myself! Ha ha ha ha!"_

_"I guess my revenge against Sora and Riku will have to be on hold. But when I come back, I'll be swimming in their blood."_

* * *

><p><strong>Nnoitra Gilga. Espada Number 5.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"That little fucker...JUST THINKING ABOUT HIM DRIVES ME INSANE!"<em>

_"He dares to mock me...to step on my pride and make a fool out of me?"_

_"I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HIM!"_

_"Sora...I still smile at the thought of making that bastard suffer. That smile...that sicking positive attitude of his...reminds me of **her**. When I heard Baraggan had almost killed Sora, I was so angry. THAT BITCH IS MINE! The one to make that kill him...torture him...making him beg for mercy...will be **me**."_

_"HA ha ha ha! Just you wait Sora. The next time you see my face, it will be the last sight you'll ever see again."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ulquiorra Schiffer. Espada Number 4.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>"Humans. The only difference between us Hollows and them are their emotions. They cling to their beliefs are simply because without them, the Human race would collapse. They all create something to believe in because they don't want to face the cruel, harsh reality of who they really are, nothing more than weak creatures hanging on nothing more than a bunch of useless ideals."<em>

_"The Heart for example. They say that this heart is the repository of one's deepest and sincerest feelings and beliefs, the vital center and source of one's being, emotions, and sensibilities, and the one thing you keep your emotions inside, your innermost and personal feelings inside."_

_"Such stupidity."_

_"There is no such thing as Heart. My eyes, which can see all, if they cannot see this heart, then it doesn't exist. Meeting Sora and Riku doesn't change that fact one bit."_

_"Though I'll admit I don't know much about the Keyblade, those two are exactly the humans I've seen before, they too speak of the Heart like it real to them, don't they realize that a such thing isn't real?"_

_"Apparently not."_

_"But about the Keyblade...what exactly is it?" Is it some kind of weapon?" Or...something even more than that?"_

_"Those two...if left unchecked, they could become a real threat in the future...just like Ichigo Kurosaki. But no matter, if Lord Aizen asks me to,"_

_"I will finish those boys off."_

* * *

><p><strong>Tier Halibel, Espada Number 3<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"The first time I met Sora and Riku, they stumbled across my Fraccion and myself at the bathing area by pure accident. As usual, they made a big deal out of it and Apacci and Mila-rose went at it again. I swear those two never get along."<em>

_"Anyway, that old bastard Baraggan and his men arrived and they wanted me and my ladies to satisfy their perverted desires."_

_"Then for some strange reason, Sora and Riku challenged Baraggan and they defeated his men, though they fell by Baraggan's hand in no time. Starrk then appeared out of no where and managed to stall Baraggan long enough to all of us to escape."_

_"Who are those boys? And why did they defend us? Was it out of a sense of duty? Or they did purely out of instinct?"_

_"Despite their reasons, I shouldn't trust them so easily. For now, I'll observe them and find out who they really are, Though I would like to avoid conflict and any bloodshed if necessary."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Baraggan Louisenbairn. Espada Number 2.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>"Sora...Riku...those kids are very interesting. In all of my years of being alive, I've never of a thing called a Keyblade. Why didn't I know about that before? As for other worlds besides Hueco Mundo, I'll believe it when I see it."<em>

_"I'll admit that I was pissed off that those and Halibel managed to get away from me, it got me thinking as well. If I can somehow manipulate those teenagers to fighting Aizen, they'll probably get rid of him, but then again, I might be pushing my luck a little. But I'll do anything to rid of that wannabe ruler Aizen. I swear I'll make him pay for stealing from what was rightfully mine."_

_"As for those kids, if they can't defeat Aizen with their big Keyblades, I'll have to dirty my own hands and take care of Aizen myself. After that, Sora and Riku will be next."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Coyote Stark. Espada Number 1.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>"Sigh. What do I think about those kids...not much really. I'm not that interested into knowing who they are, and where they come here. Just hearing about those Keyswords or Keyblades or whatever they call them is enough for me."<em>

_"That Kid Sora, meh, he's ok I guess. Just your typical kid, happy, cheerful, and a person that could easily be your friend in no time."_

_"Riku...yeah, don't really got an opinion on that kid. Kinda reminds of Ulquiorra a bit though."_

_"Yawn...just talking about it is tiring. I'll be taking a nap now. Don't wake me up at least in 15 hours. Night."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. Thought I write this chapter to give the Espada more character development in my story.<strong>

**Next chapter will another mission story. Tell me what you would like for Sora and Riku to do in the next chapter. All of your opinions are helpful.**

**Thanks.**


	14. Assault on Karakura Town: Sora vs Ichigo

**New chapter right here. But before you start reading, I like to clear up a few things.**

**First off, you all are wondering if Sora and Riku are any stronger than Ichigo in this story.**

**The answer is yes.**

**Reason?**

**In the manga and anime, Ichigo only started fighting as a Soul Reaper for a few months before Rukia is captured and sentenced to be executed. After returning to the human world, Ichigo and his friends are immediately thrust into the war between the Soul Society and Sosuke Aizen. And despite training to control his inner Hollow, Ichigo has a hard time fighting the Privaron Espada, **Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, **and he barely manages to defeat Grimmjow. **

**After that, he's killed by Ulquiorra, loses to Aizen and Gin in the Fake Karakura town and has to resort to using the Final Getsuga Tensho just to defeat to Aizen, despite being so much stronger now that he trained in the Dangai for three months. After that, he loses his Soul Reaper powers.**

**To me, Ichigo is a strong fighter, but lacks experience because of the amount of time he was as a Soul Reaper. He also lacks skill in Kido and cannot control his Spiritual Energy.**

**And lastly, he only manages to defeat his enemies because he always uses his Bankai and Hollow powers because without them, he would be dead.**

**And now the reason why Sora and Riku are stronger.**

**In the games, Sora becomes very powerful in the series. Here are the reasons:**

**Reason 1-He kills a thousand Heartless in Kingdom Hearts 2.**

**Reason 2-He is able to fight against Sephiroth, despite the fact Sephiroth doesn't appear to be injured after their fight in Kingdom Hearts 2.**

**Reason 3-He manages to defeat gods like Hades and Chernabog, though he had Donald, Goofy, Auron and Hercules to help him out.**

**Reason 4-His Drive Forms. (Oh yeah, you'll find out how Sora is able to use his drive forms in this chapter).**

**Reason 5-He shows physical abilities that could be considered superhuman. He is capable of leaping incredible distances, such as jumping up to dodge Xemnas's two cannons in the final battle with him in Kingdom Hearts 2. He is even able to cut through whole buildings in the final battle with Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts 2.**

**Riku? Can't really say anything about that. Though I like to think he's as strong as Sora is.**

**Reason 1-He spents the one year fighting with Organization XIII while Sora was asleep after the events of **Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.****

**Reason 2-He is able to fight against Xemnas along with Sora in Kingdom Hearts.**

**Though I can't say who the stronger of the two are, Sora or Riku?**

**Well anyway, just wanted to get that out of the way.**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Riku panted as he dodged more of Sora's blue beams while he was in <strong>Wisdom Form.<strong>

"C'mon Riku! You won't be able to attack if you keep running away! Sora taunted as he started to shoot more beams as he ran at Riku's location. The sliver-haired teen growled in anger and he yelled out, "Oh yeah? Well try this!"

Darkness surrounded Riku's body and he went into **Dark Mode! **His appearance didn't change much except now that Riku was older and taller, the suit grew to fit Riku's size.

Sora's eyes widen as Riku used Drop Step to get right close to him and he used **Dark Impulse **to knock the spiky-haired teen in the air and slam him down on the ground.

Sora gasped in pain but he quickly got up and Drop Stepped at Riku. **"Firaga!" **Sora yelled, launching a Firaga at Riku. The spell was much stronger now thanks to his Wisdom Form.

Riku only smirked as he saw this. "C'mon Sora, is that the best you can do?" The older teen didn't wait for an answer as he launched a **Dark Firaga, **strengthened because of the dark power of his Dark Mode Form.

The two Fire spells came at each other, creating a powerful explosion.

Sora used the explosion as a distraction as he used Drop Step and slammed his Keyblade against Riku's, pushing him back. The spiky-haired teen then used the **Light Firaga **close to Riku, hoping to knock him out. The silver-haired noticed this and used **Reflega **to shield himself, throwing back the spell at Sora, hitting him full force.

The Kingdom Hearts Hero groaned in pain as he laid on the ground in pain, back in his normal self. Riku merely rolled his eyes and walked towards and offered him the hand, which the younger teen took gratefully.

"Heh, and here I thought you actually improved. You're a sap as always." Riku said with a smirk.

Sora just glared at him and stood up. "Yeah, well if I wasn't going easy on you, I would be the one offering you a hand, not the another way around."

The silver-haired teen rolled and replied, "Sure you could Sora."

Silence filled the room until the two friends started to laugh.

After calming down, Riku asked, "By the way Sora, you never told how you can use your Drive Forms without using me, Donald and Goofy to help you out." The spiky-haired teen smiled at the question and raised his hand to his face. Four orbs then appeared in the palm of Sora's hand and he showed them to Riku.

The four orbs were colored, Red, Blue, Yellow and White with the symbols of each Drive Form were on them as well.

"Yen Sid created these orbs that when I use one of them, I can transform into that form by myself!" Sora sighed as he made the orbs disappear from his hand and he then said, "But since I use the orbs, the amount of time I'm in my Drive Forms is shorter without you, Donald or Goofy."

Riku only smiled as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and said, "Hey, you're strong even without those Drive Forms, so don't let get you down, ok?"

Sora smiled at this and nodded.

"Hey you two!"

The young Keyblade wielders turned to see two female Arrancars looking at them with looks of disdain.

"Is there something we could can do for you two?" Sora asked politely.

One of the Arrancars rolled her eyes and replied, "Lord Aizen wants to see you two right now. Though I have no idea what the hell he wants with a bunch of humans like you guys anyway!"

Sora sighed, shaking his head while Riku remained stoic.

The second girl then said, "Loly, Let's just do what we were told to do and get out of here."

"Shut your mouth Menoly! Don't tell me what to do!" Loly yelled at her friend.

Riku shook his head and said, "Let's go Sora, the sooner we see Aizen, the faster we can get away from these ladies." The spiky-haired teen sighed but he nodded his head anyway and started to walk out of the training room. Riku was about to follow him when,

"Why the hell should I become allies with you freaks?" Loly hatefully replied.

Riku merely ignored her and walked away, having no interest in talking to the female Arrancar.

* * *

><p><strong>With Aizen.<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see you two again, Sora and Riku." Aizen replied as he sat on his throne, his usual calm and collected smile on his face. Sora and Riku looked up at him from his high throne. The only other people in the room was Starrk and Szayel.<p>

Sora was the one who spoke first. "Hey Aizen. Do you want me and Riku for something? What's wrong?"

The brown-haired man just chuckled and said, "Relax Sora. I will get to the point right away. You see boys, I'm afraid I have some troubling news. Our comrade Grimmjow, has left Los Noches and went to the Human World, along with his Fraccion.

Sora and Riku were not surprised by this though. The two of them knew that Grimmjow was not the type of guy who would just sit still and willingly follow orders like a dog.

"Do you have any idea why Grimmjow left?" Riku asked anyway.

Aizen didn't lose his smile as he said, "I believe that Grimmjow may have entered the Human World to eliminate the Soul Reapers there."

"There are Soul Reapers in the Human World? But why?" Sora asked.

"I can guess that the Soul Society may had found out about Ulquiorra and Yammy's trip to the Human World a week ago. I assume that they had some of their officers stationed there to prevent anymore Hollows from entering Karakura Town, hence Grimmjow's reason for going there in the first place."

Riku then said, "So, you want me and Sora to grab Grimmjow and bring him back here?"

Aizen smiled even more and said, "You're right Riku. Grimmjow is part of the Espada, therefore his abilities were essentially important for helping me to stop Yamamoto. Also, use force if you must, but don't kill him."

Sora smiled and replied, "Well don't worry Aizen! Me and Riku get Grimmjow back before you know it!" Even thought he still slightly distrusted the Lord of Las Noches, Sora decided to continued being civil with Aizen, just so he wouldn't get on his bad side.

Aizen merely nodded and replied, "That's good to hear Sora. What about you Riku?" Aizen asked the silver-haired teenager who stood silent until now.

"I'll go too Aizen, but what about those Soul Reapers? Wouldn't be suspicious if they saw two humans with an Espada?"

The brown-haired man just chuckled and replied, "Don't worry about that, Riku. I already have that covered. **Szayel, **show these two the new devise you recently invented."

The 8th Espada just grinned and walked over to the two boys. He then pulled two objects, two white necklaces, and he proudly presented them. "I call them, the **Espíritu Cuerpo Ocultar!" (**Spirit Body Hide**)**

"And...what do they do?" Riku asked, both he and Sora weirded out.

Szayel smiled and replied, "I'm glad you asked Riku. You see, they may look like ordinary necklaces to you boys, but they have the ability to make you two invisible to the eyes of Soul Reapers. You both won't be seen or heard by any of them. That way, you can get Grimmjow out of the Human World without raising suspicion."

Sora and Riku nodded at this. The spiky-haired teen then asked, "I think I get it, but Starrk, what are you doing here?"

The lazy Espada yawned and replied, "That damn brat Lilynette kicked out of my room, saying I should be more responsible and make myself look better in front of Lord Aizen and the rest of the Espada. All I want is a damn nap. Is that too much to ask for?"

Sora merely laughed at this while Riku, Aizen and Szayel stayed silent.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>After going over a few more things, Szayel had opened a Garganta for the Keyblade to step in. Aizen was seen talking to the teens.<p>

"Once you both go inside the Garganta, be careful. You will have to create a pathway with your energy. It will be a while before you will come into the Human World, now be on your way."

"Wait a minute." Riku said, "How do we get back to Las Noches after we find Grimmjow? We can't make a Garganta like you guys can."

The former captain just smiled and replied, "Don't worry Riku. After an hour passes, I will sent Kaname to come get you boys and Grimmjow back. Now go."

Sora and Riku both nodded and they went inside the Garganta.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>There in the night, sitting on top of a building was a mysterious figure. But if someone were to look closer, the mysterious figure turned out to be a man...with blue hair.<p>

It was **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**, the 6th Espada. There, standing in front him was his **Fraccion.**

"Are you guys ready?" Grimmjow asked. "Do you didn't get caught, right?"

"No." Shawlong replied. "But when we first came here, I did noticed several Spirit pressures around this town."

"Oh really? Well, use your **Perquisa**, to full power!"

Shawlong and the other did as they were told. After a few minutes, Grimmjow said, "Well, well, well. There are so many signals that it's insane! I guess that the Soul Society got their little soldiers to stay in the human. It looks like we got our work cut out for us, you guys. The Espada then shouted,

"Shawlong!"

"Edrad!"

"Nakeem!"

"Yylfordt!"

"Di Roy!"

After that, Grimmjow then said, "Let's go guys. Don't hold back whatsoever. We kill them as fast as we can. I don't want you guys to leave a single one alive! **We're going to kill them all!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Now then.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So...this is <strong>Karakura Town<strong>?"

Riku said, a tone of distaste in his voice. After a few minutes in the Garganta, Sora and the silver-haired teen finally made it to the Human World. Right now, the two boys were voicing their impressions on the town they were in right now.

"It's ok. It looks like any normal city you can find." Sora replied, looking at the houses and shops he and Riku were looking at. "I just hope finding Grimmjow won't be a hassle."

Riku rolled his eyes and stated, "With a guy like him, you're sure to get sort of injury. But anyway, since we're here now, we should go start looking for that blue-haired animal. We should split up and look around the town."

"Split up? Are you serious Riku? We don't even know anything about this place!" Sora protested.

The silver-haired teen shook his head and flicked his finger at Sora's forehead, earning a cry of pain from the spiky-haired teen. "Relax you dork. It's true that we don't know the layout of this town, but spliting up will cover more ground, and one of us might have a good chance of spotting Grimmjow. Besides, in a hour, Kaname will come for us and get out of here. Ok?"

Sora reluctantly nodded. "Good, you go that way, I'll go this way. And be on your guard!" Riku said as he started to leave.

_"That Riku, why does he always have to be right?" _Sora thought as he groaned in annoyance as he went to the other direction.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I've been walking for so long...and still no sign of that jerk Grimmjow." Sora sighed as he went on his way. He's been walking for at least twenty minutes. The spiky-haired teen has seen numerous shops and homes around every road he took. But the boy hasn't seen a single person out of their homes or on the streets at all.<p>

"What the heck am I doing? I should just run instead. That way I can find Grimmjow faster!" Sora said to himself as he started to run on the road he was walking on. The teen ran a little faster, being able to see where he was going despite this.

Then, he bumped into someone.

"GAH!"

"OWIE!"

Sora and the other person cried out has they fell on their behinds, rubbing their foreheads. After a few seconds, Sora finally looked at who he bumped into. It was a young girl, wearing casual clothing and she looked right around his age. She also had long beautiful orange hair and two turquoise hairpins, both of shaped like flowers, and her most noticeable trait, was her larger than normal chest.

The spiky-haired teen got up and offered a hand to the girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"I-I'm ok." The young girl spoke, grabbing Sora's hand and standing up.

"Well anyway, Sorry for bumping into you like that. It's my fault." Sora replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

The teenage girl shook her head and said, "No, please don't blame yourself. It's my fault. I'm the one who shouldn't have run so fast."

"No, it's my fault." Sora said.

"No it isn't, it's mine." The girl insisted.

"It is.

"It isn't!"

"It is."

"It isn't!"

"It is."

"It isn't!"

"It is."

"It isn't!"

**"It isn't."**

**"It is!"**

"Oh, so it is my fault." Sora teased with a big grin on his face.

The girl's eyes widen, realizing what she just said. "Hey! You cheated!" The girl accused, pouting and trying to glare at Sora.

"Who? Me?" Sora asked, pointing at himself with an innocent look on his face. He then started to laugh, finding the entire situation funny. The girl continued to pout at the spiky-haired teen until she started to giggle. Then her giggling became full-blown laughter as she joined in with Sora.

The two teens laughed with one another for a few minutes until they need to stop to catch their breath.

Sora and the girl then smiled at one another. It was pretty silent until, "Oh my! I almost forgot where I had to go!" The girl cried out as she started to run from Sora and going to another direction.

The young female turned around to face our Kingdom Hearts Hero and yelled out, "I'm really sorry, but I have to go somewhere!"

The spiky-haired teen smiled at her and waved his hand. "It's ok. I have to go somewhere else too. Good bye!" With that, the teens started to run in opposite directions.

"Wait!"

Sora still ran as he turned to see the girl, who had stop. "I forgot to ask for your name! My name is **Orihime Inoue** by the way!"

The Keyblade Wielder smiled at Orihime and he shouted, "My name is Sora! It was great meeting you Orihime!"

"Same here! Good bye **Sora**!" Orihime waved happily at Sora as she resumed running to her destination. Sora smiled for a bit more as he turned around and ran again to find Grimmjow.

Though they didn't know it yet, they would meet again, but under different circumstances...

* * *

><p><strong>With Riku. 30 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Silver-haired teen groaned as he continued to walk around the streets. "Now, if I was a blood-thirsty, moronic, and bad smelling freak with blue hair, where would I go?"<p>

Riku chuckled as he said this, but he still had no clue where the missing Espada could be.

"I wonder if Sora is having better luck than I am. Heh, **As if**." Riku's eyes widen at what he just said, repeating a catch line from a certain cocky **Freeshooter. **He shook his head at this and he resumed his way.

Then, Riku looked up at the sky and saw two figures fighting each other. The handsome young teen squinted his eyes to get a better look. One of the figure had black clothing and strangely, orange spiky hair. The other was wearing white...and had blue hair.

"GRIMMJOW!" Riku said in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Speaking of whom...<strong>

* * *

><p>The 6th Espada grinned as he punched his opponent way down to the ground. "Ha! That cocky bastard Kurosaki didn't stand a chance against me! That'll teach that brat not to mess with me again."<p>

Grimmjow smirked as he used **Perquisa **to locate his Fraccion. However, after a few minutes, he couldn't sense their spiritual pressure at all.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow muttered, frowning. "I can't sense any of them, none what so ever. Shawlong and the others, were they defeated by those insects? How could they lose to a bunch of Soul Reapers? What weak men I have."

He then looked from above and saw the orange-haired teen lying on the ground. "Well now that I'm done with Kurosaki, I'll take care of everyone else. If my Fraccion couldn't get the job done, I'll do it myself!"

As he was about to leave, Grimmjow turned to his left, and his eyes widen as a **Dark Firaga** hit his face full force.

"Argh! What the fuck!" Grimmjow cursed in pain as he rubbed his face and eyes. Finally, he took his hands away from his face to see who had hit in the first place.

"Hey Grimmjow."

The blue-haired Arrancar turned around instantly and he scowled deeply at who he saw. It was Riku, who was standing on top of a building near the Espada.

"Riku! What the fuck are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Isn't it obvious? I was sent here to get your butt back to Las Noches, Asap."

"On who's orders?"

The silver-haired young man rolled his eyes and replied, "It was Aizen of course. All your questions will have to wait until we get back. Now come with me Grimmjow, or I'll have to force you."

The Espada grinned and laughed loudly at that. He then glared at Riku and shouted, "Get real you bastard! You think I'm just going to listen to you like some sort of dog? Give me a break! If Aizen really wanted me back, he would have sent someone else stronger to grab my ass and haul it back to Hueco Mundo. So you can forget about it Riku, I'm not going anywhere."

Riku sighed as this He glared at Grimmjow and coldly replied, "Then I guess I'll have to bring you down, you freak."

The Espada grinned excitedly as he drew his Zanpakuto. "I like to see you try..."

* * *

><p><strong>With Sora.<strong>

* * *

><p>The spiky-haired teen had stopped running to catch his breath. "Man, where is that guy? This place is like some sort of maze here. I hope Riku is doing alright. And that girl...Orihime. She seem really nice to me. Since she saw me, she's probably not a Soul Reaper."<p>

Sora continued on his way until he came across someone. A young girl laying unconscious near a house.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sora said in concern as he ran to the girl's side. The girl had black hair, with one strand hanging between her eyes. She also wore a black Shihakushō and had a Zanpakuto to her side.

"Wait a minute...She's a Soul Reaper too! And she has the same clothes like Ashido. Even if I'm right near her, she won't be able to see and hear me."

Sora then decided it was best to leave the young girl, remembering Aizen's story about the Soul Reapers's intentions to destroy Karakura Town. He then started to walk away from her, thinking of a way to find Grimmjow and Riku.

However, he took one look at the young girl and he realized that, despite her being the enemy, Sora felt that it wasn't right to leave an injured person unattended.

The Keyblade Wielder groaned in exasperation as he summoned the Oathkeeper Keyblade and pointed it at the girl's body. "I just hope I don't regret this." Sora muttered as he was about to perform Curaga on the young girl. However, before he could get a chance to do it, someone shouted,

"RUKIA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Else where.<strong>

* * *

><p>The person Grimmjow was fighting with, a young man with orange spiky hair, wearing black clothing, got up on his legs. The young man then saw his weapon, a blade colored pure black, and he picked it right up.<p>

"Man, that guy is fucking strong. But I can't quit, I won't quit! I'll keep fighting that bastard until I win!" The young man said with determination in his voice. He looked up at the sky, trying to spot Grimmjow.

He frowned as he couldn't a find trace of the Espada.

"Dammit. He must gotten away. I have to find him before he gets to the others." With that thought in mind, the teen ran back to one of his friends to check up before he could go and search for Grimmjow.

He eventually spotted his friend, but he saw someone else. A young man with brown, spiky hair was pointing a strange weapon at his friend. Worried, the young man shouted and ran at the spiky-haired person.

"RUKIA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sora.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Sora said in confusion. He turned around and he suddenly placed the Keyblade in front of him, blocking the other teen's attack.<p>

"Hey, what's your deal?" Sora asked angrily, glaring at the person who jumped away from him. The teen glared right back and shouted, "What's my deal? You're trying to kill my friend you bastard!"

Sora was confused until he realized that the teen believed that he wanted to harm his female companion.

"Listen to me. I wasn't trying to hurt your friend. I was trying to-"

"Save it. I saw you pointing that weird weapon at Rukia earlier." The young man replied, still glaring.

Sora was about to say something else, but then he suddenly realized something else.

"Wait a minute, YOU can see ME?" The spiky-haired teen asked, pointing at himself.

The orange-haired teen just scoffed and said, "Of course I can see you, dumbass."

"But wait, you ARE a Soul Reaper, right?" Sora asked, very confused.

The young man sighed but he said, "I'm Substitute Soul Reaper, meaning, I'm a human with Soul Reaper powers. My name is **Ichigo Kurosaki, **and for trying to hurt Rukia, I'm going to kick your ass you bastard!"

Sora groaned at this, but he realized that talking to the teen would be useless. He then held his Keyblade and took his battle stance.

"I just hope I'll come out of this in **One** **Piece**."

* * *

><p><strong>Boss-Ichigo Kurosaki. Battle Music-A Beating Black Wing. <strong>

**The Fight some of you waited for! Enjoy!-Gakuto1991.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo yelled in anger as he flashed stepped in front and slammed Zangetsu at Sora, who again blocked it with Oathkeeper. Sora jumped away and he started to shoot out several Firagas at Ichigo.<p>

To his shock, the orange-haired teen started to dodge the fireballs with ease, using Flash Steps. **"Strike Raid!" **Sora shouted as he quickly threw his Keyblade at Ichigo, who just dodged it.

"Is that all you got?" Ichigo taunted as he appeared in front of Sora, punching him right across the face. Sora cried out but he recovered quickly enough to use **Lethal Flame**, freezing Ichigo and attacking him with several strikes. After that, the Hero of Kakakura gritted his teeth in anger and he quickly jumped at Sora, fighting the spiky-haired boy with Zangetsu.

Sora then decided to use his Drop Step with to match Ichigo's Flash Step, and soon the two teen boys were fighting each other with Sword Play, both of displaying excellent swordsmanship.

**"Ars Arcanum!" **Sora yelled out as he started to attack Ichigo with very fast moves. The scowling teen had managed to block some of the attacks, but a few had managed to land hits, injuring him.

"Take this!" Ichigo yelled as he flashed step around Sora, suddenly appearing right in front of him and slashing his chest, drawing blood from the Kingdom Hearts Hero.

Sora gasped at the pain, but he managed to get away from Ichigo for the moment. He grabbed a potion from his pants and drank it, restoring his health. He then jumped at Ichigo and he then used one of his techniques.

**"Holy!"**

Then, 5 beams of Light came out of the ground and all had hit Ichigo. After the fifth one, he landed on the ground in pain.

"You...bastard." Ichigo groaned in pain as he stood up once again. He then said, "So you like flashy attacks huh? Well you're going to like this..."

Ichigo then started to gather some energy in his Zanpakuto. He then yelled out,

**"Getsuga Tensho!"**

A powerful attack, in the shape of a blade, colored black with red outlines, went straight towards Sora.

**BOOOOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now with Grimmjow and Riku.<strong>

* * *

><p>Both the Espada and the Keyblade wielders stepped away from each other, both of panting, trying to catch their breath. Right now, they were standing in the middle of the now ruined road, the results of their battle.<p>

"I...got to hand it to...ya Riku. You've...gotten...faster with that...new Speed Skill." Grimmjow panted.

The silver-haired teen merely glared at the Espada and replied, "Sorry but I don't except complements from guys like you."

Grimmjow just grinned as he said, "Well, if we're done talking, let's get back to the action!"

But before the two can resumed their battle, an explosion occurred.

**BOOOOM!**

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow yelled, shocked. He and Riku turned their heads to see where the explosion happened. There, they saw two figures facing each other, both of them not moving an inch.

"Kurosaki?"

"Sora?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the battle.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did...did I get him?" Ichigo asked himself as he waited for the smoke to dissipate, waiting to see if his attack had injured Sora or not. Finally, the smoke went away and Ichigo was able to see the spiky-haired teen.<p>

Sora panted in pain as he stood before Ichigo. He had managed to dodge the Getsuga Tensho, but his left arm got caught by the attack. So it just limped by his side, all bloody.

_"Man, this guy is pretty strong, but I'm not down yet!" _Sora thought to himself.

Ichigo then pointed Zangetsu at Sora and replied, "Listen here you bastard. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but I'm willing to give you a chance to leave. Just go and don't ever come back to my town."

Sora's mind blank as he heard this. Then, he slowly looked up at Ichigo and glared at angrily. He didn't a say for a minute until he shouted, "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"What the hell?" Ichigo said, taken aback by Sora's outburst.

"You're the one who started this whole mess in the first place, you dolt! And now you're saying you're giving me a chance to get out of this town? You really are stupid!" Sora yelled out.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested angrily. "The reason why I attacked you in the first place was because you were going to hurt Rukia. I saw it! Explain that you bastard!"

"I WAS GOING TO HEAL HER!"

"You!...what...?" Ichigo said, bewildered.

"I said...I was going to put a healing spell on her." Sora stated, greatly annoyed. "And then you came by and attacked me, under the assumption that I was going to hurt your friend."

Ichigo blinked, not knowing how to react to this. It was true, though Ichigo was reluctant to admit to, but sometimes he would rushed into a fight without trying to hear someone's else side of the story.

Sora then said, "Well since you seem to like big flashy moves, here's this one!"

"What!" Ichigo said, getting rid of his thoughts for the moment.

Sora pointed the Oathkeeper at Ichigo, glared at him and shouted, **"Megaflare!" **Than, the large ball of fire came at Ichigo's direction.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cursed in anger as he unleashed another Getsuga Tensho to block the attack, causing another explosion to happen. However, while Ichigo was distracted by this, Sora Drop Stepped behind him and grabbed him by the back of his clothing, turning him around and landing a right hook to the face.

"Gah!" Ichigo cried out but he grabbed the front of Sora's shirt and punched right back. Sora moved a few steps away to rub his cheek, but Ichigo got in front and slashed Sora's shoulder, leaving a large wound on it.

**"Thundaga!" **The spiky-haired teen yelled as a bolt of lighting struck Ichigo in the chest. The orange-haired teen gasped from the pain and fell to his knees.

"Pant...pant...Give up yet?" Sora asked, pointing his Keyblade at the down Ichigo. The Human/Soul Reaper glared at him and tried to swing his Zanpakuto at Sora, almost cutting his neck.

"Shut up you bastard. No way in hell I'm going to give up. I will defeat you!" Ichigo screamed in anger as he and Sora once again got into a fight with mainly using their swords.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled, unleashing his attack on Sora, who had no choice but to block the attack with his Keyblade due to the close proximity between him and his enemy.

"Arghhh!" Sora screamed, managing in to knock away the black energy attack, but Ichigo flashed stepped right close to him and punched him again, this time knocking him to the ground.

The spiky-haired got up again and used **Sonic Blade **to take out Ichigo. However, despite the damage inflicted, the orange-haired hero refused to give up and grabbed Sora by the arm and left another large gash on Sora's chest, courtesy of Zangetsu.

The two teens then jumped away from each, both of them badly hurt.

_"That guy...he's quite strong. I'll have to finish this soon and find Riku." _Sora thought.

_"Damn, what the hell is this guy made of? I can tell he's not a Soul Reaper because of his clothing, and I doubt he's a Arrancar. Still, I won't lose to the likes of him!" _Ichigo thought, determined not to lose.

The two fighters then stared each other down, both of them unwilling to accept defeat. Then, they ran towards each other, Keyblade and Zangetsu at hand.

**SLASH!**

**SLASH!**

After that, the two stood, their backs facing each other. Then,

"Gah!" Sora cried out a large cut on his other shoulder appeared, blood flowing.

"Heh." Ichigo smirked as he heard Sora's cry of pain. But then, "Argh!" Ichigo cried out looked down at his chest, and was shocked to see a rather large cut on it.

_"Dammit...I can't...move my body...anymore!"_ Was Ichigo's last thought as he fell on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora then slowly walked over to Ichigo, panting and limping because of the damage he suffered. "You know...you're one of the strongest guys I've ever met. Even you have Soul Reaper powers, you're still a Human, and The Soul Reapers are the enemy, not you. So...here you go."<p>

After that, Sora brought a out a Elixir out of his pockets and grabbed Ichigo's head to pour the contents in his mouth. "This thing will help restore your health and energy. It be a shame if a strong guy like you would die right now."

With that, The spiky-haired started to walk away and he slowly replied, "See you later...**Ichigo**."

Then, Sora left the unconscious boy, not knowing that the orange-haired slowly started to regain conscious.

* * *

><p>"Sora!"<p>

The spiky-haired watched as Riku ran in front of him. "Whoa. You look real beat up Sora. But hey, at least you're alive, more or less." Riku replied, looking at his best friend all over.

"Ha ha, very funny Riku." Sora said, sarcastically. "So tell me, what happened with you?" He asked.

"Grimmjow happened." Riku stated, frowning as he pointed at the Espada, who just sneered back. "Hey, at least the kid is alive, don't blame me with this shit, alright?"

Sora glared at the blue-haired man as he walked right up to him and angrily replied, "You're the reason why we're here in the first place you jerk! I wouldn't be in this state if it wasn't for you!"

Riku nodded in agreement, looking at the Espada with cold eyes.

Grimmjow frowned as he snapped back, "Hey! Listen you little punk! I didn't ask for you two faggots to come straight here and drag me back to Aizen! If it's anyone's fault for you getting hurt, it's you!"

Riku glared coldly at the Espada and stated, "Just shut up Grimmjow. Right now, what's important is that Sora is alright and, you're coming with us back to Las Noches, whether you like it or not."

The Seis Espada glared right back and shouted, "I already told you bastard! I ain't going anywhere with you two. So if you want me, come and get me!" With that, Grimmjow started to pull out his Zanpakuto, but before he could fully unsheathed it, someone appeared and placed their hand on the Espada's shoulder and said, "That's enough, Grimmjow."

Sora, and Riku looked at the person and they realized that it was **Kaname Tousen**.

"Kaname...he's finally here." Sora said in relief.

"What took him so long." Riku muttered in annoyance.

Grimmjow jumped away from the former Captain and shouted, "Kaname! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Is that really a question to ask?" Kaname asked in disdain. "You went out all on your own, bringing along 5 Arrancars and attacking the Soul Reapers. It was all...against your orders. Lord Aizen...is quite upset at you...Grimmjow."

The Blind man opened a Garganta and said, "We're leaving, your punishment will be decided back at Las Noches. Sora, Riku, come along."

Sora and Riku nodded their heads as they went over to Kaname. Sora needed help moving because of his injuries, so Riku wrapped his arm around his shoulders to help him move.

"Shit...alright." Grimmjow moaned in annoyance as he walked over to Kaname and the others.

"Wait! Where the hell are you going!" Sora, Riku and Grimmjow turned around and saw Ichigo standing behind them. "Ichigo..." Sora whispered in his name in surprise while Riku just stood quiet.

"Shut up! I'm going home..to Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow replied in annoyance.

Ichigo got angry at this and so he yelled at Grimmjow, not noticing Sora or Riku. "Stop fucking around! You and your buddies come here and attack us! And you think you can just leave? Come back here! Our fight isn't over yet!"

Grimmjow got annoyed at this and he yelled back, "YOU stop fucking around! Just be happy that you're even alive!"

The Espada then grinned as the Garganta started to open, with Kaname walking in first and Riku following him. "Just don't forget my name...and pray that you will never hear it again."

"What?" Ichigo said in confusion.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjacques! The next time you hear my name...will be your end...Soul Reaper!" Grimmjow shouted gleefully as he walked into the Garganta. Sora glanced at Ichigo one last time before he walked in as well, and the Garganta had finally closed.

Ichigo didn't say a word as his friend, **Renji **came behind him and asked, "Is it over? Did you lose?" The orange-haired teen stayed quiet for a little longer before he replied, "I lost."

Renji scoffed as he heard this. "Dumbass...being alive is better than losing."

"Shut up...if you were me...you would feel the same right now. I can't protect anyone...All my friends are injured...and I can't even heal them."

With that, Renji stood silent as Ichigo thought about the people he had lost to: Grimmjow. And the mysterious teenager...

"Oh yeah...that guy never told me his name." Ichigo whispered, looking down at the ground in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys have it. Sorry for taking too long, but here it is!"<strong>

**Remember, if you guys got any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Also, tell me what you guys like to have on the next chapter!**

**Now here's a Omake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!-<em>Just say no to Orihime.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Sora!"<p>

The two heros turned around to see Orihime running up to them with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Orihime, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime brought out a huge plate with some...gooey stuff on it and the princess proudly replied, "I just wanted to show you guys my new recipe! After I found out about Sea Salt Ice Cream, I came up with a good idea!"

"Which is...?" Sora asked, both he and Ichigo having a bad feeling about what she was about to say.

Orihime's grin grew even wider as she happily said, "I mixed some Sea Salt Ice-Cream with Red Bean Paste, Chocolate, Azuki Beans, Wasabi and mayonnise! Would you guys like to try some?"

Sora and Ichigo's first thoughts were to say no, both of them not wanting food poisoning again after the last time they tried out one of Orihime's weird recipes, but after they took a good look at Orihime's hopeful eyes, they both said,

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bleh! All man, here's another one...bleh!"<p>

Sora cried out as he and Ichigo took turns to throwing up in the toilet. Riku came by the opened door and asked, "Let me guess, you two morons tried out another one of Orihime's recipes? The ones that should served in Jail and should be called **Last Meals?"**

"Can it Riku." Ichigo replied, glaring at the silver-haired teen. "I don't see you eating Orihime's food." Sora nodded in agreement.

Riku shrugged his shoulders and said, "Because I want to live, you idiot. If you don't want to keep throwing up in the toilet every time, Just say no to Orihime."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Thanks for reading and have an awesome day!<strong>


	15. Searching for Sora and Riku

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Some where in another world...<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're sorry Kairi, but we haven't seen Sora or Riku either." Aladdin spoke apologetically. He and Jasmine were inside the palace of<strong> Agrabah <strong>talking with Kairi, Namine and Xion.

The Princess of Heart sighed in disappointment. Namine and Xion looked at her worryingly before Namine spoke, "It's going to be fine Kairi. We find them sooner or later."

"But..." Kairi muttered, shaking. "We have no idea where they can be! What if something bad happened to them? What if they're hurt? Or worse, somebody may have taken them and holding them hostage?"

Then, Xion took her turn to speak. "Whoa, relax Kairi. We all know you're worry, ok? But so are we! Don't think you're the only one who's stressed out about this whole mess."

Kairi's eyes widen as she looked down on the ground and replied, "I'm sorry guys. I just feel so angry, not at anybody, but at myself. I feel as though I can't do anything right now. I just can't help...feeling so powerless."

"We all feel that way." Namine spoke comfortingly. "But we can't let that get to us. We need to put that aside and focus on our efforts to finding Sora and Riku and bringing them back home."

"She's right. And I'm positive they're safe and sound, where ever they're at right now." Xion added.

Kairi smiled gratefully at her friends and said, "Thanks guys. And you're both right. We'll definitely find Sora and Riku eventually."

"WHAT? SORA AND RIKU IS MISSING?"

Kairi and the two other girls looked around, confused. Jasmine just giggled while Aladdin sighed but he smiled nonetheless as a certain big wacky blue guy suddenly appeared.

"Hello Genie, and yes, the guys are missing." Jasmine replied calmly and almost nonchalant, being used to Genie's eccentric personality.

The big blue guy's eyes widen and he said, "Oh dear, well that certainly is a problem, isn't it?" He then smiled and proudly replied to the princess of heart, "Well don't you worry that pretty head of yours Miss Kairi, for I will be able to find Sora and Riku before you can say **Chaubunagungamaug!" (It's a name of a lake in Webster, Massachusetts).**

Before anybody can say anything else, Genie whirled around and appeared as a Sherlock Holmes type of figure with the clothing and pipe to go with it. "Now, if I were a couple of teenagers with weapons that are shaped like Keys, where would I go?" Genie said to himself as he pulled out a big magnifying glass out of nowhere and he left, searching for any 'clues' he might find.

After that, Jasmine said, "Well if there's anything else we can do for you girls, just ask me or Aladdin." Kairi smiled at her fellow princess of heart and he, Namine and Xion bid the couple farewell as they left the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>With Roxas and Axel.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Those two? Sorry, haven't seen them either." Phil said to Roxas as Hercules and Axel watched them talking to each other in the <strong>Olympus Coliseum.<strong>

Roxas sighed as he heard this. "Thanks anyway Phil. This is the third world we came to, and we still don't have a clue to where they are."

"Yeah well, if you two happen to find those wise guys, bring them over here to participate in the games. Herc here is alright, but fans just get bored of the same thing, seeing pretty boy win match after match."

"Phil!" Hercules groaned his name in protest.

The short man merely ignored him and asked, "By the way kiddo, you haven't to have seen that burn-out Hades on the way here have you?"

"Nope. Not at all." Axel replied.

Hercules frowned as he heard this. "From we heard, Hades hasn't been around lately here or the underworld for some time. It's nice to finally stop worrying about that jerk, but I have a bad feeling in my guts just thinking about it."

"You're probably just hungry." Phil replied nonchalantly.

Hercules was about to protest again but Axel cut in their conversation. "If there's no sign of Sora and Riku, I guess we should go now, me and Roxas still have to go to the other worlds to find those two."

"Well I'm sure those guys will appear sooner or later. They just can't disappear out of nowhere. There has to be some world they might have ended up at." Hercules commented.

"You'e right Hercules. I'm willing to bet that me and Axel will be the first to find them." Roxas replied jokingly.

"Just let me give you kids 4 words of advice." Phil replied. "Don't. Go. Looking. For. Any. Trouble. Whatsoever."

After counting, Roxas exclaimed, "Wait a minute, that's seven-"

"Anyway, take care of yourselves, ok?" Hercules said, unintentionally interrupting the former nobody.

"We will. After all, Roxas is a lost cost without me." Axel replied in a teasing tone, patting the young boy's head.

"Isn't it the other way around Axel?" Roxas said to his friends, earning a roll of the eyes from the **Flurry of Dancing Flames.**

"Well whatever. See you kids later, and be sure to come back here for the games." Phil said.

The red head and the blond nodded their heads and they stepped out of the coliseum. Hercules watched them leave and he thought in his head, _"I hope for their sake, they won't get into any danger."_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wizard, The Knight and The King.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So you didn't see them around here at all?" Mickey asked, talking to Jack Skellington after he. Donald and Goofy arrived in <strong>Halloween Town, <strong>the third world the trio visited.

Jack shook his skull and said, "Sorry Mick, I'm just as worried as you guys right now. And I wanted to share my ideas with Sora and Riku for this Halloween too." He finished sadly.

The King nodded his head at this. He then noticed Donald's and Goofy's sad expressions. He knew very well about the bond with those two had along with Sora.

"Well thanks for your help. Though I don't if we'll be able to make any progress soon." Mickey replied.

"Now don't say that." Jack scolded lightly. "If I know those boys, I'm positive that they're alright, regardless of any situation, even this one. The Halloween King finished.

Goofy then stepped forward and said, "Jack's right, your Majesty. Sora will be ok, Riku too."

"Yeah!" Donald quacked, "Nobody can defeat those two!"

Mickey smiled proudly at his men. "Aw jeez. Thanks fellas. All we have to do is believe in them two, no matter what. And when the time comes, Sora and Riku will be found."

"That's the spirit!" Jack cheered.

Then, Sally, Jack's girlfriend arrived with some cookies on a plate she was holding. While you guys were talking, I decided to make some of my special cookies. I hope you like them."

"Oh yes." Jack replied happily. "Those are Sally's especially special Halloween Cookies. Why they're so delicious, her cookies are better than anything **WolfPuck , **the chef that has a giraffe face for a...well...face! Or **Gorsey, **one of Halloween's Famous cooks that has 6 eyes, 3 mouths and 8 noses!"

"Oh Jack. I'm not that good." Sally insisted with a blush on her face. She then turned around to face the trio. "But anyway, care for some cookies?"

"We would be delighted." Mickey happily replied as he, Donald and Goofy grabbed a few cookies and they started to chew on them. "Oh they are good!" Donald said in amazement.

"Yeah! They're sure sweet and delightful." Goofy agreed as he took another bite on the cookie he was holding.

Mickey then said, "You were right Jack! These cookies are good! Thanks so much Sally."

Oh you're welcome Mickey." Sally replied, happy that the Disney Trio loved her cookies so much. "If I didn't get that Snake Blood soon for the cookies, you would have left without trying them."

Mickey was about to complement the cookies again before he froze and muttered, "...Snake Blood?"

"Oh yes. And the werewolf hair too." Sally added.

Donald froze in horror as he heard this.

"Don't forget the sweat of those goblins you met earlier Sally." Jack replied."

"...Goblin Sweat?" Goofy repeated, his eyes widen.

It was quite hard to get that Vampire Teeth too." Sally said to herself.

The Disney Trio's stomachs were doing flip flops as they heard this. Mickey then suddenly had the urge to throw up, and that urge grew even more as Jack said, "Oh, and I bet getting those Troll Nail Clippings were hard too."

"Well...I think we should get going, right fellas?" Mickey asked, wanting to leave right about now.

Donald and Goofy got the same idea as well. "Oh yeah, yeah. We have to get going now. See Jack. You too Sally." Goofy said, already leaving with Mickey and Donald, more like running as fast as possible.

Jack and Sally watched, bewildered as they saw the Disney Trio running far away from the couple as possible.

"Was it something we said?" Jack said, scratching his skull in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden.<strong>

* * *

><p>Terra, Aqua and Ventus were talking to Leon and the rest of the Hollow Baston Restoration Committee.<p>

"So they're missing? That is troublesome..." Leon said to himself.

"Master Yen Sid told us earlier that he thinks that Xehanort has something to do with this." Aqua replied.

"If that is the case, what's his motive then?" Leon asked.

Terra then stated, "We're still trying to figure that out. But what concerns me is why there haven't been any sightings of Heartless at all. We don't know where Xehanort is either."

"You're all worrying about this a little too much." Yuffie commented, eating some Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

I have to agree with her." Cloud said, standing in a corner away from the others. "It won't help if we keep on thinking about the situation over and over. There's gotta be some clue to where they are."

"Like where?" Ventus asked.

The silent SOLDIER thought for a moment and he said, "Maybe in another world...one that we don't know about yet. Sora and the rest of you may have been to many worlds, but I think there are a lot more worlds that we haven't been to yet."

Terra, Aqua and Ventus thought about Cloud's words for awhile, not knowing how right he was...

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sosuke Aizen was leaving his Throne Room and he was minding his own business when, "Playing with your subordinates again? That isn't very nice...Captain Aizen."<p>

The former captain didn't blink an eye as he replied, "So you've been watching this whole time...Gin."

The silver-haired man's fox-like smile grew even more as he heard this. "That Kaname is such a boy scout. You knew that if you kept on egging him on, he would acted the way that he did. And because of Grimmjow, we've lost five Arrancars."

"That is a non-issue." Aizen replied, looking at a window, showing the desert of Hueco Mundo. After all, they were just Gillians. With the Espada, and Sora and Riku, no enemy will stand in our way."

Gin's smile grew even more as he heard this.

* * *

><p><strong>Speaking of whom.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku were sitting on their beds, both of them deep in thought.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. Sorry if it wasn't any longer. I'm really sick right now, so I don't know when I'll be able to write more chapters. But rest assure, This story will continue.<strong>

**And to make it up for you guys, I'll give the spoiler for the next chapter.**

**Next time, Sora will finally meet Nel and her brothers! Riku will get closer to some of the Espada.**

**Oh and, TEN YEARS OF KINGDOM HEARTS! OH YEAH! And the release of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance in Japan!**

**See you guys later!**


	16. Meeting Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka

**Have fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal.<strong>

**Sora-Age 16 and the one of the two main protagonists of **Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to The Heart. He has shown to have a kind, cheerful and determined personality. He is a very powerful Keyblade Wielder and is currently in a alliance with Sosuke Aizen.****

****Riku-Age 17 and **the one of the two main protagonists of **Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to The Heart. He once fell in darkness, but was saved by Sora from falling any deeper. Has a calm and sometimes rude personality, but has good intentions nonetheless. He is very uneasy with the new alliance he has with Sosuke Aizen. Like Sora, he is also a wielder of the Keyblade.********

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Sora, Riku, Kaname and Grimmjow were standing in front of Aizen, who was looking down from his big throne. "It's great to see you, Sora, Riku. You too...Grimmjow." Aizen said with a calm smile.<em>

_"Well, as you can see, we found Grimmjow." Riku said, glaring at the Espada, who merely glared back._

_Aizen only smiled as he replied, "And from what I can see, Sora must of been in some trouble to receive those kinds of injuries, am I right Sora?"_

_"Well...um yeah." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head with his good arm._

_The ruler of Las Noches only nodded as he said, "Well now that you came home, it's probably best you should go back to your quarters to heal. Riku, do you mind taking him there?"_

_"Not at all." Riku said, helping Sora move on his own as they left._

_As the Keyblade Trio left their view, Kaname then said, "Grimmjow, isn't there anything you should say to Lord Aizen?"_

_"Nope." Grimmjow responded in a uncaring tone._

_"You bastard..." Kaname muttered in a angry voice."_

_Aizen choice this time to intervene, "It's ok Kaname. I'm not even upset. Though judging from his previous actions, someone like Grimmjow should know to take responsibility for their own actions."_

_The man then narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired Espada and asked, "Or am I wrong, Grimmjow?"_

_"...You are." Grimmjow replied firmly. Then, Kaname grabbed Grimmjow by his shirt and shouted, "Lord Aizen, I request permission to execute this one!"_

_Grimmjow just laughed and said, "You just don't like me at all, do ya?" Is it really alright for someone like you to act that way?"_

_"I just don't have any tolerance for anybody who wishes to cause disorder. That's all there is to it." Kaname said._

_"Heh. Here we go again with your Justice bullshit. You just can't miss a chance to bring that up, can ya?" The Espada sneered._

_"Yes. Justice. Something that you highly lack. For something like justice without righteous morals is nothing more than senseless murder. However...Murder in the name of justice is..._

_SLASH!_

_"Righteous." Kaname finished after he just slashed Grimmjow's right arm off. The Espada watched in shock as he saw this. **"Hado 54: Haien." **Kaname said as he swing his blade at the amputated the arm, a purple energy ball came out the blade and hit the arm before it fell to the ground, setting it on fire."_

_"**AAAAAHHH! SHIT! SHIT!" **Grimmjow screamed in pain as blood was pouring at the spot where his arm used to be at._

_"You motherfucker...I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" Grimmjow yelled at Kaname as he prepared to pull out his Zanpakuto. However,_

_Aizen frowned as he said, "Stop Grimmjow. If you want to assault Kaname in front of me, then there's no reason to keep you alive."_

_The blue-haired Espada looked Aizen and Kaname before leaving angrily, blood still pouring out._

_However, unknown to the three men, Sora and Riku were secretly watching from a hidden spot they went to, to spy on Aizen and the others. "Whoa." Sora whspered while Riku remained silent, merely looking at Aizen with a cold expression._

* * *

><p><strong>Now.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sora? Hey Sora!"<p>

The spiky-haired teen groaned as he woke up. Ashido was in front of him. "Oh hey Ashido, what's up?" Sora asked as he got up on his feet.

The red-haired man just rolled his eyes and said, "I just got back and I found you here, sleeping your butt off in the cave. Didn't you get any sleep earlier or something?"

Sora put on his usual thinking pose and replied, "Well, after that fight in the human world, I got pretty messed up. It took me two days to completely heal up. That was a week ago."

"So why are you here again?" Ashido asked as he sat across the spiky-haired teen.

Sora shrugged as he said, "Some Arrancars had escaped Las Noches, and Aizen asked me to find them. Haven't got any luck though. I thought they have been to the Forest of Hollows like that Cortez guy."

"And I'm guessing they're not here?" Ashido asked.

"No. I've been searching for an hour now, looking and fighting off those stupid hollows that keep on attacking me." Sora replied with a moan.

The red-haired Soul Reaper then said, "Well, I haven't seen any more of things that looked like that Cortez jerk, so I'm afraid I can't be any help. Sorry man."

"It's alright. Well I think I should be heading off now. See you again Ashido."

"You too." Ashido replied as he saw Sora leaving the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora rubbed his forehead as he still had no clue to where the missing Arrancars were at. He's been searching around the deserts of Hueco Mundo for quite a while now.<p>

_"Man. I've been looking for so long, I didn't get a chance to eat. I've should of asked Ashido if he had anything to eat. I'm so stupid!"_

Deciding to put those thoughts away, the young teen found a large white rock near him. Feeling that a nap would do him some good, he had lay against the rock and as he started to fall asleep, he had another flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>The day after the fight with Ichigo...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sora was by himself in the food court, eating some lunch. Riku had decided to train on his own for today. The spiky-haired teen wiped his mouth with a napkin and was about to leave when a certain fox-looking man with silver hair came into view.<em>

_"Hiya Sora, having a nice meal?"_

_The teen looked up in surprise and replied, "Oh hi Gin. I haven't seen you in a while._

_The man merely chuckled as he said, "Well, being the commander of Captain Aizen's little army doesn't allow much free time. Ask Kaname."_

_Sora nodded in response as he finished his meal. He then asked, "Hey Gin, do you remember when me and Riku first came here, to Hueco Mundo?"_

_"But of course." Gin replied in a polite-mocking tone. "I'll be honest with ya, when I first saw you kiddies, my first thought was to kill you two."_

_"Wh-what?" Sora stuttered, totally shocked._

_Gin just laughed as he waved his hand. "Relax there kiddo. You see, sometimes souls from the human world will come here to Hueco Mundo for various reasons, more or less. The Hollows here would eat them up, or make those souls into Hollows themselves. I would prefer to kill them than let them suffer from the hands of those ugly Hollows."_

_"Well...that's sure lenient of you...Gin." Sora said, feeling uneasy in the man's presence._

_The smiling man just chuckled again and replied, "What can I say? I'm can a be nice guy...when I feel like it. It's nice having ya and Riku around too."_

_"Really?" Sora asked._

_"Oh yes. With your type of personality, this place is a lot less gloomier with ya around. Riku, sure that kid can be a little like Kaname, or even like Ulquiorra sometimes, but you two are good kids, I can tell."_

_Sora couldn't help but smile at this, though he still felt uneasy for some reason. "Well um...thanks Gin. You're okay too."_

_"Anytime." Gin said, about to leave the food court, "Oh by the way, Kaname is requesting to see ya. Something about training. You should probably get going now."_

_"Right." Sora said, standing up from the table and he was about to leave when Gin said, "See ya Sora, you behave yourself now."_

_The spiky-haired teen turned around to respond, but to his surprise, Gin disappeared, not a trace of him whatsoever. **"Gin, what is he anyway? He's so mysterious...is he really working with Aizen, or for some other reason?"**_

_Sora decided to put those thoughts away as he started to walk to see Kaname..._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora suddenly woke up as he felt the sand shake underneath his feet. "What the?" Sora questioned as the ground started to shake more and more. Suddenly, the young teen felt on his behind as something started to rise out of the sand, Sora took a good look at it and to his surprise, a large worm came out of the sand and roared at the spiky-haired teen.<p>

"What is that?" Sora questioned as he looked wide eyed at the large creature. The worm growled and charged head-on at the spiky-haired boy. Sora jumped out of the way, getting away.

He then summoned his Keyblade and said, "This just doesn't end, does it?" And with that, Sora jumped in the air, rushing at the hollow worm, who charged head-on once again.

* * *

><p><strong>With Riku.<strong>

* * *

><p>The older teen was walking in the hallways, his destination was the training room. Without Sora around, Riku quickly grew bored, and decided that maybe some practice would kill time.<p>

"Maybe I should have gone with Sora, sigh. Oh well, nothing to do about it." Riku said to himself as he finally reached his destination. He grabbed the doorknob to the training room and turned it. However, the moment he opened the door, someone grabbed him and pulled the teen inside, quickly shutting the door afterwards.

"HMMM! HMMM!" Riku screamed as the mysterious person who pulled him inside the room had one of their hands covering the teen's mouth. Finally, the teen got away and yelled, "Alright, who the heck are you!"

To his surprise, it was Starrk who grabbed him.

"Starrk? What are you-"

"Shhh! Shhhhh!" Starrk hissed, placing his finger on his lips. He quickly walked over to the door and opened it, taking a peek outside, satisfied, he closed the door and addressed Riku.

"Sorry about Riku, didn't want to make too much noise."

The handsome teen sighed and calmly asked, "What's going on? You sound like you're hiding from someone."

"I am hiding from someone. That brat, Lilynette." Starrk said, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Okay...but why?" Riku asked, now growing annoyed.

"I've been trying to get some sleep for the last five hours, but that little devil won't have any of it. Keeps on riding my ass, annoying the hell of out me whenever she can. I managed to sneak out of my room without her noticing. Right, I'm trying to get much sleep before Lilynette finds me."

"And?" Riku said.

The Espada yawned before replying, "I'm going to have ask you to leave. Sorry Riku, but I really need the sleep."

"You know, for being the strongest Espada, I expected to you to be the leader-type, looks like you're more of the slothful type of guy, but whatever." Riku said, sighing.

Starrk rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah well, you don't seem to be the strong type either, with you getting your ass kicked by Baraggan."

"You don't seem to strong as well, with getting thrashed around by a little girl." Riku retorted.

As hearing this, Starrk's eyes widen a bit before he closed them. After a moment of silence, Starrk softly said, "Believe me kid, sometimes I wish I wasn't strong at all."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, very confused.

"I'm strong all right, but I wish I wasn't. You don't know how much I envy the weak. The strong ones are always having to fight, the weak ones don't have too."

"...What are you saying?" Riku asked again, looking at Starrk with curious eyes. The Espada looked at Riku with a emotionless look on his usual lazy expression. He turned his back at the teen and said.

"Way before I met Aizen, I was constantly killing Hollows, but not intentionally, because I was so damn strong. Every Hollow that was weaker than me, would just end up dying. They weren't strong enough to get close to me because of my power. Therefore, I was always alone."

Starrk gave a bitter laugh and replied, "Funny isn't it? Me, a Hollow, a creature made of sins from their past life, would be so upset over something such as being **Alone**. I bet if the rest of the Espada were here, they would just laugh at me and mock me to no end."

"Starrk..." Riku said, unable to say anything else.

Starrk shook his head and then stated, "Anyway, I was able to split my soul into two. To tell the truth, I don't even remember what I looked like back then. But after that, the two halves of my soul formed into two beings. Me and...Lilynette."

"Lilynette?" Riku repeated, surprised. "So she's not your Fraccion? If she's your other half, that would make her an Espada too, right?"

Starrk shook his head at this. "No. Don't know how, but I guess all the power I held from my original self, I ended up wielding it again. But I guess it's better for me, rather than having Lilynette have all that power. I wouldn't want that on her at all."

"So why are you here anyway?" The silver-haired teen inquired.

"Because of Aizen. Despite my strong spiritual energy, Aizen was able to come to me, face to face, without getting kill. I can tell he was also strong like me, or maybe even stronger. He recruited me into his army, where I can be with anyone without killing them. For that, I own him a debt. I don't care what his plans are, or why he's doing what he's doing. Because of him, me and Lilynette are not alone. Not anymore."

Riku just looked at Starrk with an astonished expression on his handsome face. _"Starrk...I guess he must had a rough life. Being alone for so long can have that kind of effect on someone. Maybe Aizen isn't such a bad guy after...Wait a minute, what am I thinking? Of course Aizen is a bad guy! But I don't know for sure. I gotta keep a better eye on the guy."_

Riku's thoughts were broken when Starrk said, "Riku? Are you alright?"

The teen was surprised, but he regained his cool and said, "I'm fine...but Starrk, why are you telling me this? It's not like I was alone too."

The Espada shrugged and replied, "You know, to tell the truth, I don't even know why I told you. Maybe...you and Sora are having some kind of effect on me. This place is kinda different ever since you two came here to Hueco Mundo. How long has it been? Like a month or so?"

"More or less." Riku replied. He then said, "Well Starrk, I guess I should go. And don't worry, I won't tell Lilynette where you're are."

"Thanks kiddo." Starrk said in a relieved tone. The teen nodded as he walked in front of the door and opened it. He was about to step out when Starrk said, "One last thing, Riku."

"Yeah?" Riku asked.

"Don't stop being friends with Sora, or anybody else you hang out with." Starrk said in a solemn tone. "If you do, you'll end up alone...and being alone is the worst thing ever."

Riku just stared at the Espada for 10 seconds before he nodded his head and left the room, leaving Starrk all on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p>"These hollows are getting weirder and weirder every time I see one." Sora muttered as he lay on the back of the worm Hollow, which was unconscious. It only took one on the worm Hollow until it started to bawl. Sora, taken back by the giant hollow's burst of emotion, decided to just let it cry out until it fell asleep.<p>

Sora rubbed his forehead as he said to himself, "Well I might as well get going. Just laying here and doing nothing won't help find those dumb Arrancars."

The spiky-haired teen jumped off the worm Hollow and landed on the white sand. He then started to walk, having no clue where, and he looked up to see nothing but white sand and the black sky. However, that was about to change.

"Nel Please! Not so fast!" A voice cried out.

"You're just a slow-poke Pesche!"

"You shut up Dondochakka!"

"You guys can't win if you act like kids!" A little girl's voice called out.

"What the?" Sora said, very confused. Then to his surprise and shock, he saw something surreal. In the distance, a small girl with green-blue hair, green tattered clothing, and the most shocking feature, a small skull mask on the top of her head. Then, two Hollows are were chasing the little girl.

"A little girl...and two hollows chasing after her?" Sora said, freaked out. Then he heard the little girl say.

**"**Chōka Soku!"****

Sora widen his eyes as he saw the little girl burst in the air with super speed. The little girl was laughing with happiness, until she saw who she was about to run into, Sora.

"You! Get out of the way!" The girl yelled, unable to move in a different direction.

"Whoa!" Sora cried out as he was about to dodge. He was too late however as the little girl hit him in the chest with her small head, injuring them both.

The teen landed on his back as the green-haired child lay on his chest. Sora groaned in pain as he sat up and looked down at the little girl, who laying on his knees right now.

"Hey, are you hurt?" Sora asked. The little girl finally looked up at Sora, and cried out in surprise.

"AH! A human!" The girl then ran away from Sora and ran to the two hollows, who finally made it to the girl.

"Pesche! Dondochakka! A human! A HUMAN!" The little girl cried out.

The two hollows looked at Sora, and were too surprised to see the Keyblade Wielder. "Well what do you know, it is a human." Pesche commented.

"You're right Pesche! He is a human!" Dondochakka chimed in.

"Um hello?" Sora said, waving his hand, a uncertain look on his face.

"That's what I just said, you numb skull!" Pesche shouted, hitting Dondochakka over the head.

"Ouch! You don't have to hit so hard!" Dondochakka yelled, crying heavily already.

"Um, excuse me." Sora tried to grab their attention, but it wasn't working.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to hit you if you pay more attention." Pesche yelled.

"I Do pay attention! You're the one who's stupid!" Dondochakka whined.

"I didn't even call you stupid! Stupid!"

"I'm right here..." Sora said.

Nel then said, "All of you two are stupid!"

The two hollows turned to the little girl, shocked by what she said.

"Oh c'mon Nel! Pesche is the one who's stupid!" Dondochakka insisted.

"Am not!" Pesche yelled.

"Guys?" Sora said.

"Are too!" Dondochakka yelled.

"Am not!" Pesche screamed.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!"

**"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" **Sora screamed, getting angry and tired at being ignored. Nel, and the hollows turned to Sora, taken back by what he just said.

"Um...yes?" Pesche asked, trying to be polite.

Sora gave out an annoyed sigh and said, "I'm trying to say something, but you guys wouldn't listen, so I had to yell."

"Oh...OK!" Pesche replied cheerfully.

The spiky-haired teen sighed again and asked, "Anyway, who the heck are you guys anyway?"

The little girl came up to Sora and said, "I'm Nel, the Arrancar!"

"And I'm Nel's big brother, Pesche!"

"And I'm Nel's other big brother, Dondochakka!"

The spiky-haired teen was confused by this. "Wait, all of three you are siblings?"

"Of course we are!" Nel said. "Don't you know anything?" The little girl jumped up and grabbed the back of his shirt. Sora turned to his left shoulder to see Nel resting her head on his shoulder, looking at him with curious eyes. "Who are you?" Nel asked.

Sora smiled at Nel for a bit and said, "I'm Sora, nice to meet you Nel."

The child hollow smiled back and happily said, "Nice to meet you too, Zola!"

The teen blinked at this. _"Zola? Oh well, she's just a kid. I'll give her time before she can say my name correctly."_

Dondochakka then said, "Hey, Sora's such a awesome name! Maybe I should call myself Sora too!"

"Hey Dondochakka! That's not fair! I was thinking the exact thing, you jerk!" Pesche protested.

The big faced Hollow then said, "You snooze you lose Pesche! And my name is Sora now!"

Sora nervously chuckled and walked over to the two hollows and said, "That's okay Dondochakka. You're fine with the name you have. So anyway, what are you two doing, running in the desert?"

"Oh that. We were looking for our pet, Bawabawa! You see, me and the guys were playing Eternal Tag. All was fun and games until suddenly...Bawabawa went missing!" Pesche said with the dramatic pause.

"Yeah!" Nel agreed, quickly nodding her little head. "Have you seen Bawabawa Zola?"

'Zola' shook his head and asked, "Sorry, but I don't think so. Can you tell me what your pet looks like?"

"Oh that's real easy! He's really big for example." Pesche said, waving his hands.

"He had a very big mouth!" Dondochakka replied, stretching his mouth any wider than he was able to.

"And he moves around like a really big worm with a very big mouth." Nel happily said. Sora took all of this. He was trying to process all the info that was given to him by the eccentric siblings. Only one word clicked in his mind.

**Worm.**

The spiky-haired teen turned his head, and saw the defeated worm Hollow from earlier. He gulped and turned to the trio. "Um...guys, I think I found him, or more he found me." Sora said, nervously pointing at the worm. The trio followed his finger, and gasped loudly as they saw the big worm.

"BAWABAWA!" Nel cried out, jumping off Sora's shoulder and running to her pet. Her siblings following her. The worm finally woke up and saw Nel and her brothers. It started to roar with joy as Nel said, "What are you doing Bawabawa? You know you're not to suppose to run away during Eternal Tag!"

"Yeah!" Pesche and Dondochakka agreed.

"Guys?" Sora asked, walking over to them. "Maybe your pet just got lost and ended up here while playing tag with you three."

The trio were about to respond to when Bawabawa saw Sora, and it started to bawl, again.

"Bawabawa, what's wrong?" Pesche asked, concerned.

Nel and her brothers listened to Bawabawa's crying while Sora stood behind, very confused. Then he heard Dondochakka say out loud, "Wait, Sora hit you earlier?"

The trio then glared accusingly at Sora, who took a step back.

"How could you Sora! Picking on Bawabawa like that! You bully!" Nel yelled, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah! And we thought you were nice a guy too!" Pesche agreed.

"Yeah you big jerk! Being mean to Bawabawa like that!" Dondochakka accused.

Sora nervously placed his hands in front of him and said, "Wait a minute you guys. This is all one big misunderstanding. This is what happened, you see-"

Pesche interrupted him however by saying, "We've heard enough. Now Sora, for attack our poor pet Bawabawa, you will suffer the consequences!"

The trio took action poses at the same time and shouted, "Get him!" The siblings ran at Sora, yelling and waving their arms." Sora just sighed and shook his head as he thought in his mind.

_"What did I get myself into?"_

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened!" Pesche replied cheerfully as he, Nel, Dondochakka and Sora were riding on Bawabawa's back, all three listening to Sora's explanation.<p>

Sora sighed and said, "Maybe next time you should think before you attack."

"Oh well. All is good, and we also made a new friend today." Dondochakka cheered. Nel, on top of Sora's shoulder laughed and agreed.

"Hey Zola, are ya a Soul Reaper?" Nel asked, afraid of the answer.

The spiky-haired teen shook his head and replied, "Nope. I'm human, but I got a special power." Sora stood up with Nel still clinging on to him, and summoned the Kingdom Keyblade.

"Whoa! I never saw a sword like that before!" Dondochakka shouted, he and the others stared, amazed at seeing the Keyblade.

Sora chuckled as he summoned away his Keyblade. "That was called a Keyblade. I've had for a long time, and I guess you can call me a Keyblade Wielder."

"Strange, I never heard of such a weapon like that before." Pesche said in a surprised tone. His cheerful demeanor returned as he asked, "By the way Sora, what's a human doing in Hueco Mundo in the first place? You're not dead, are you?"

The Kingdom Hearts Hero shook his head and said, "Actually, I was looking for Arrancars that escaped from Las Noches."

Dondochakka and Pesche gasped as they heard this, leaving Sora and Nel the only ones confused.

"Did you say...**Las Noches**?" Dondochakka asked fearfully.

"Um...yeah. Is something wrong?" Sora asked, worried. Nel was also worried about her two brother's expressions. The two hollows looked at one another and Pesche said, "It's nothing...and sorry but, we haven't seen any Arrancars at all today."

Sora, though confused by the hollow's reactions, decided not to press it anyway longer and left the issue go. He was about to say something else when Bawabawa all of a sudden stopped moving.

"Hey Bawabawa, why are you stopping?" Pesche asked as he and the others stepped on the worm's head and were staring in the direction where their pet stopped at. To their shock, four Arrancars came into their view and were screaming in terror.

"Those are the Arrancars I was looking for!" Sora shouted in realization. He was about to jump off Bawabawa's head and confront them when he saw a even bigger surprise.

A Hollow, a giant gorilla like Hollow with the whole body being black, save for the hollow hole on it's chest and the giant white hollow mask, was chasing the group of Arrancars.

"What is that?" Sora said, shocked by the Hollow's big size.

"Holy Godzilla! That's the biggest Hollow I've ever seen!" Pesche cried out.

"Yeah, very big!" Nel added.

"Very very very big!" Dondochakka yelled.

They watched as the giant Hollow roared as it slammed it's two fists on two of the four Arrancars, killing them instantly. Then, a long monkey-like tail came from the Hollow's behind and grabbed the third Arrancar, lifting it's tail in the air, and slamming the Arrancar with strong force, killing it instantly. Finally, the Hollow grabbed the last Arrancar and dropped the much smaller creature in it's mouth.

Sora was wide eyed at this. Then to his horror, the gorilla hollow saw the group and it started to form a red Cero in it's mouth, blasting it away a few seconds later.

"Oh crap! There's no way we can dodge that!" Pesche shouted, hugging Dondochakka in fright.

"We're not to going to make it!" Nel cried out, hugging Sora even tighter.

Suddenly, the trio's fears turned into amazement as Sora summoned his Keyblade and shouted, "Reflega!" The white dome surrounded only Sora though, but the power of the dome was enough as the cero had hit it but it was unable to move any further. As the Cero exploded however, the force was strong enough to send Sora, Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka flying away in the air, away from Bawabawa.

Sora landed on the white sand, a few feet away from the giant Hollow. Nel, who thankfully landed on Sora's chest immediately climbed back to his shoulder, and the spiky-haired teen, along with Donchakka and Pesche got on their feet and started to run from the gorilla Hollow, who was already chasing after them.

"Zola! What are we going to do?" Nel cried out. Pesche and Dondochakka were screaming in fear as the giant Hollow kept chasing them.

After hearing this, Sora stopped running and summoned his Kingdom Keyblade. "What are we going to do? I'm going to fight it!" Sora shouted as he ran at the hollow. Nel accidentally fell off of Sora and started to shout out, "Sora wait! You'll get killed!"

Pesche and Dondochakka stopped running as they saw the teen charging at the big Hollow.

"Pesche, we have to help Sora! We have to use that **technique."**

The more normal-lookinh Hollow looked confused until he blinked in realization. "Oh yeah, I forgot. C'mon Dondochakka, let's do it!"

"Yeah!"

Nel wasn't paying any attention to what her brothers were saying on her main focus was on Sora. The teen was still charging at the giant Hollow. It roared as it lift it's right arm, and was about to bring it down.

Sora was about to attack when he heard Pesche and Dondochakka shout.

**"Cero Sincrético!"**

Then, a large ball colored both yellow and violet launched at the Hollow, going past Sora and hitting the gorilla dead on.

The Hollow screamed loudly as the cero made a huge hole on it's stomach. The gorilla fell on the ground, completely motionless. Seconds later, it started to turn into ash and died.

Sora watched in shock as he saw this. Then he heard.

"ZOLA!"

The wild child Nel threw herself at the unprepared teen. Sora cried out in pain as he fell to the ground with Nel grabbing the front of his shirt. The young man sat up and shouted, "Nel! You shouldn't that! You can really hurt someone like that!"

The little girl looked up at Sora tearfully and said, "I'm just so happy that Zola's okay. I'm happy that you weren't hurt from that big scary Hollow."

Sora just smiled and patted Nel on her head. Then he saw Dondochakka and Pesche running up to him.

"Yo Sora! You okay?" Pesche asked. Sora smiled and nodded his head. He and Nel, who climbed on him again, walked over to the brothers. "I'm alright, thanks guys. But I wonder what that huge Cero was from."

"Oh, that was me and Pesche who did that!" Dondochakka said proudly.

"You two?" Sora said, surprised. Nel was also curious.

"Yep! That was our **Cero Sincrético.**" Pesche said. "You see, me and Dondochakka can combine our Ceros together, creating that Cero, and making it much stronger than a regular Cero."

Sora was surprised and impressed at hearing this. Nel was also in amazement at this.

"Well Pesche, Dondochakka, I guess you two saved the day. Thanks." Sora replied, smiling.

Pesche just laughed and proudly stated, "Oh don't mention Sora. Anytime. But right now...I feel like we're forgetting something. What about you Dondochakka?"

"I feel the same way." Dondochakka said, nodding his head.

"Me too." Nel agreed. The siblings thought about for a few more seconds before they all shouted, "Bawabawa!"

"Oh crap! We forgot all about that big guy!" Dondochakka shouted in fear.

"We have to go get him, and quick!" Pesche yelled out. Nel jumped off Sora's shoulder and ran with her brothers. The little girl looked back at the teen and shouted, "Bye Zola! Next time, let's play Eternal Tag!"

"All four of us can play!" Dondochakka agreed.

"Until then." Pesche said.

**"Farewell!" **All three shouted at the same time as they ran until they were out of the teen's sight. Sora simply chuckled at their behavior and walked away as well.

_"Time to head back to Aizen."_

* * *

><p><strong>With Riku, again.<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been four hours since Riku left the training room for Starrk to sleep in. The young teen was still thinking about the Espada's worm, ringing in his head. Right, The youth was walking in the corridors of Las Noches, having no particular place to go. His train of thought was broken when he heard a voice call out to him, few feet away.<p>

"Do you get lost?"

Riku turned around, and was surprised to see the third Espada, Tier Halibel coming his way. The female Espada just looked at the teen with her emotionless green eyes.

"Oh hi Halibel, what's up?" Riku asked, nodding his head at her.

"Nothing, just taking a walk when I happen to come across." Halibel said. "By the way, where's that friend of your's Sora?"

"Went looking for some missing Arrancars." Riku shrugged.

"I see." The Espada begin to walk away from the teen. Riku just looked at her for a moment until he decided to follow her. Halibel didn't seem to mind as she and the young teen kept on walking for awhile until they managed to across a opened window in the hall. Riku and Halibel walked over to the window and both stood by each other as they gazed at the black sky of Hueco Mundo.

"Tonight is pretty dark huh?"

"The sky is always dark, no matter how many days pass, the night is always the same." Halibel answered as she kept on continuing looking at the sky. Riku gently glanced at her for a bit until he too resumed looking at the sky. It was silence, but the two preferred it that way as they enjoyed the comforting silence.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY MILA ROSE!"

**So much for comforting silence.**

"Ha! You must deaf or dumb to understand what I'm saying, gorilla face!"

"Better being a gorilla than a hippo!"

"You want to fight Appacci?"

"Bring it on! I can kick your whore ass any day Mila Rose!"

"Will you stopping arguing? It will much better if you two kill each other now."

"FUCK YOU SUNG-SUN!"

"STAY OUT OF IT SNAKE QUEEN!"

Riku sighed and Halibel just shook her head as she and the teen were hearing the usual bickering of Halibel's Fraccion. Riku just gave the Espada a sympathetic look and replied, "I should probably get going right?"

"It's best that you do. I don't think my Fraccion are quite over the little bath incident right now." Halibel said as she left Riku's side and went over to where her Fraccion were at.

Riku just glanced at her for a bit until he shook his head and left the window as well. He had his hands in his pocket as he opened the door to quarters. As he opened the door, Riku was hoping for peace and quiet before Sora came back.

"Riku! I'm back!" A certain spiky-haired teen's voice was heard behind the silver-haired youth.

**So much for Peace and Quiet.**

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, BUT I TRULY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS NEW CHAPTER.<strong>

**I ALSO WANTED TO DISCUSS SOMETHING. I KNOW EVERYONE WANTS RIKU AND HALIBEL TOGETHER. FOR EVERY MAN OR WOMAN WHO GIVES THIS CHAPTER A REVIEW, TELL ME IF YOU WANT RIKU AND HALIBEL, AND TELL ME WHY.**

**ALSO, AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES UP, I WILL TELL ALL OF YOU A SECRET PROJECT I HAVE IN MIND FOR THIS STORY, JUST TELL ME IF YOU WANT RIKU AND HALIBEL TOGETHER.**

**LAST AND NOT LEAST, A OMAKE!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!-<em>The Wrong Crossover.<em>**

* * *

><p>There standing in a middle of a large crater was Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai and their new captain, Yamato. Naruto stood a few feet away from the three as he was face to face with his former teammate, former fellow Shinobi, and the person he considered a brother, Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

"What are you doing here Naruto?" The Uchiha asked as he wrapped one arm around the Jinchuuriki and kept his other arm, wrapped around the handle of his sword from behind.

"I thought you said you were going to become Hokage. Don't you can do it?" Sasuke mockingly asked as the grip on his sword tightened.

Naruto shook in anger and sad as he replied in a serious tone, "How can I...how can I even become Hokage if I couldn't even save one friend?"

Sasuke didn't save anything as he finally pulled his sword out and said, "Well, if you're going to stay there just like the scary-cat I know you are, Then I'll just put an end to you, once and for all."

Before Naruto could respond, he heard a young teen's voice yelled out.

"Light Firaga!"

Naruto and the others didn't have time to say anything as the ball of fire hit Naruto's feet by accident, tripping his feet and falling on the surprised Uchiha.

Then, there was silence.

Sakura screamed in horror.

Sai just smiled.

Yamato threw up.

There right in front of the three, was Naruto and Sasuke laying on each other.

Their lips locked. Just like three years ago. And their expressions were about the same back in their younger years. Naruto instantly jumped off of Sasuke and started to furiously rub his lips in disgust.

"Ew gross! Again? That was disgusting!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto...you fucking twink..."

The blonde turned around, only to regret it as he watched Sasuke get up on his feet slowly and his eyes were aflame with indescribable rage as he slowly brought his sword in front of him.

"Sasuke wait! It was an accident! I swear!" Naruto pleaded, shaking in terror from the inevitable beating he knew he was about to get.

"Naruto...JUST DIE!" The Uchiha jumped on his former teammate and started to beat him up to a pulp.

"Sasuke Stop! I said it was an accident!" The blond boy cried out in pain.

"Your face is going to look like an **Accident!" **The last Uchiha roared.

Unknown to the Shinobi, there stood Sora and Riku, just standing a few feet away from them.

"Um...what's going? I thought we were fighting Heartless." The spiky-haired teen scratched his head in confusion.

Riku just slapped his forehead in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Sora and Riku's confrontation with Tsukishima will be shown.<strong>

**Thanks and have a good night.**


	17. Shūkurō Tsukishima: False Memories PT-1

**Just to let anyone know, you can Pre-Order a special edition of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance called the Mark of Mastery Edition. The Edition includes.**

**Set of 5 AR Cards that can unlock rare Dream Eaters.**

**Set of 12 art cards that shows the entire history of the Kingdom Hearts Series.**

**And a Special Kingdom Hearts-Branded Nintendo 3DS protector case.**

**Hope this helps!**

**And by the way, I don't want anyone referencing KH 3D: DDD in their reviews or private messages since the game isn't out yet. Wait until July 31 comes by.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora and Riku: Second Visit to the Human World<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was twisting and turning in his bed as he kept on moaning, as if he was in pain. Sweat dripped off his face as he moved around his bed.<p>

"Where...am I...?" Ichigo groaned in his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's dream.<strong>

* * *

><p>The bright-hair colored teen was in total darkness as he opened his eyes. Ichigo moved his eyes around his surroundings, but all he could see was darkness and that was it.<p>

"Where...am I...?" Ichigo said to himself as he slowly walked around, trying to get a sense to where he was.

Suddenly, images started to appear in Ichigo's head.

One of them was the time he first met Ulquiorra and Yammy, seeing Rukia again, his fight and defeat against Grimmjow, losing to Sora, and fighting with his Inner Hollow after accepting training from the Vizards.

"It seems that you too, desire to gain power my boy."

Ichigo turned his head quite fast as he saw an old man approaching him. The elderly man was wearing clothing mixed with the colors black, red and white. He also had light-dark skin. He was bald, and his most frightening feature was his yellow eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded, taking a step back from the older man. The mysterious old man just chuckled and replied. "My name is not important right now, Ichigo. What's more important at the moment is what you want."

"What I want?" Ichigo repeated in confusion. He quickly shook his head and put on his famous scowl at the old man.

"Listen up, you old bastard! I don't have time for this shit, so get the hell out of here or I'll-"

"Or what?" The old man asked, suddenly appearing right in front of the substitute Soul Reaper, causing him to fall on his butt in surprise as the old man glared down at him.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Ichigo asked in shock. However, the elderly man just continued to glare down at him for a moment until he spoke.

"Or what Ichigo? A snot-nose brat like you can never even begin to come close to my power with the rest of the years you have in your lifetime."

"Screw you old man!" Ichigo angrily shouted. "I've fought many strong Hollows and Soul Reapers before!"

"If that's so true, then how come you couldn't defeat such a lowly Arrancar? Or the boy whose name you don't even know." The old man taunted.

The teen's eyes widen at this. "How the hell do you know that?" He asked.

The old man ignored his question and said, "Ichigo, if you really want to protect your friends so much, you need to gain power."

Then, the old man lifted his left arm in the air, and a ball of darkness appeared on the palm of his hand. He then lifted his arm down and showed the ball of darkness to Ichigo.

"I however, can give you power, if you want it so badly." The old man said.

Ichigo stared at the dark-filled ball with a questionable gaze as he slowly looked up to see the old man's sneer.

"Think about it Ichigo. With the power of darkness, your strength can reach to new levels that you couldn't begin to imagine."

The young teen stared at the ball with a mesmerized look on his face. _"With that kind of power, will I really be able to become strong enough, strong enough to protect everyone? Rukia? Chad? Uryu? Renji? Or even Orihime? My family too?"_

Without even thinking, Ichigo lifted his right hand and slowly, he started to reach for the ball of darkness, all common sense washed away. His fingers were close to touching the ball when a voice in his head called out.

_"Don't do it Ichigo! This man is lying to you!"_

Upon hearing this, Ichigo's eyes widen and he quickly pulled his arm away from the ball of darkness. The elderly male frowned and he pulled his arm away as well. Soon the ball of darkness disappear.

"Hmph. I see that I was wrong about you Ichigo Kurosaki. You don't have what it takes. Oh well, I have plenty of ideas to go about. I'm not interested in you anymore."

Ichigo stood up and glared at the older man. "Shut up! I'll find a way to get stronger, without your help."

The man just chuckled and said. "Have fun trying. Farewell Ichigo Kurosaki."

Then, a corridor of darkness appeared in front of the older man and he stepped inside.

"Wait! Get back here!" Ichigo shouted as he ran to grab the old man, but before he could even get close, bright light started to hit his face, causing him to shield his eyes.

"What...is this...light?" Ichigo whispered as he started to close his eyes, and soon, all was silence.

* * *

><p><strong>"Wake up"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Ichigo gasped, sitting up from his bed and breathing heavily. He reached his hand and wiped off the sweat coming from his forehead. He took a quick look at his surroundings, and realize he was in his bed once more. He breathed a sigh of relief at this.<p>

"Yo Ichigo, what's wrong?"

The bright-haired teen turned to see Shinji Hirako by the opened door to his quarters with an annoyed expression.

"Oh hey Shinji." Ichigo waved his hand and looked at the clock next to him, it was 2:30 AM at night. "What brings you here anyway?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his eyes.

The Vizard responded by saying. "You were moaning and whining in your sleep. It was loud enough to wake me up."

"Oh. Sorry for that Shinji." Ichigo apologized.

The former Soul Reaper didn't say a word for about 13 seconds before replying. "Just get your ass back to sleep. We'll be training first thing in the morning. You'll need all the sleep you can get."

The younger male nodded his head as Shinji opened the door and stepped out.

Ichigo lay down back on his bed as several thoughts ran through his mind. Such as the mystery behind the dream he just had, and the voice that stopped him from accepting the old man's offer.

_"That voice I heard, it sounded...just like Mom's..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p>The elderly man from Ichigo's dream was walking around Karakura for a bit, contemplating. He stopped as he felt a presence behind him.<p>

"So where were you? I thought we were supposed to meet at **Naruki City.**" A man's voice called out from the old man from behind.

The older gentleman just turned around and spoke to the other man. "I had some important matters to attend to. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"It's fine. In fact, it's better for us to meet at this time of night, far less people to be around." The other man said.

"Indeed." The older man agreed. "So, do you remember your mission?"

"I do." The younger man confirmed.

"You know that if you fail, you can forget our little agreement as well." The elderly man warned.

"Yes, I know." The man spoke, a little uneasy.

The old man seemed satisfied at this. "Excellent. Tomorrow, my ally in Hueco Mundo will send Sora and Riku here to defeat the Heartless that will be roaming this pathetic town. Your part comes afterwards."

The older man then created a corridor of darkness and spoke to the younger man one last time.

"I will come see you once you complete your mission, whether you succeed or fail."

The elderly man turned to face the other man and said. "I'm counting on you, **Shūkurō Tsukishima.**"

Then the man stepped inside the corridor of darkness, disappearing afterwards.

Tsukishima smirked and said. "I won't fail you...**Master Xehanort**."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day in Hueco Mundo...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Riku, what do you think Szayel wanted us for?" Sora asked as he and his best friend were walking to the lab of the <strong>Octava.<strong>

The older teen shrugged his shoulders and replied. "Beats me. I just hope he doesn't want to experiment on us or anything."

Sora nodded in agreement as the Kingdom Hearts Duo finally made it to the lab. Riku gently knocked on the door and a voice called out. "Come in!"

Riku grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door and the boys stepped inside, facing Szayel at his desk. The Espada waved at them.

"Hello Sora. Hello Riku. Sorry for asking you both to come see me at a time like this." Szayel said as the teens walked over to his desk. Riku was the first to speak.

"So Szayel, what did you wanted me and Sora for?"

"Ah, straight to the point as always, aren't you Riku? Well I guess I should tell you why I asked you both to come to my Lab."

The Espada walked over to a large TV screen around his lab. He waved at the boys to follow, which they did.

"Just this morning, I was checking the monitor inside the Human World, and I found this. I don't exactly know what it is, but I hoped you two might have an idea."

Szayel turned on the monitor and the large screen showed the Human World. It was a few seconds before something very strange came on the screen.

It was a large, muscular, humanoid creature with black skin. it's head was covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. There was a large, heart-shaped hole in the creature's abdominal area. The only visible feature was it's small, glowing yellow eyes.

"A **Heartless**!" Sora said in total surprise. Riku narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"From what I can tell, it's the **Darkside** Heartless." The silver-haired teen spoke.

"So this is a Heartless?" Szayel asked, looking at the Heartless with curious eyes.

"I'm afraid so. But how come this Heartless is at the human world?" Sora said, scratching his head in confusion.

"It doesn't matter why it's there. What matters is what will happen if we let that thing keep running around." Riku stated.

"You're right Riku. Therefore, I'm willing to send you two to the Human World to vanquish that Heartless." Szayel offered, a gleam in his glasses. "After all, you both are Keyblade Wielders. Killing the Heartless is your job."

Sora nodded in agreement before he thought more about The Espada's offer. "Wait a minute Szayel. I appreciate the offer, but what about Aizen, shouldn't we go and ask him first?"

"Besides that, you haven't told anyone else about this, right?" Riku asked suspiciously.

The Espada just chuckled and replied. "Don't you worry about Lord Aizen, I'll take care of that. And I figured that since the rest of us have no experience nor any problems with those creatures, I thought it was easier to just tell you two."

"Well I guess that's okay. Maybe it's best that we just go, right Riku?" Sora asked his best friend, who merely narrowed his eyes.

"Just one question before we go Szayel. Why were you monitoring the Human World in the first place?"

The glasses wearing Espada's eyes widen at this. A few seconds later, he calmed down and stated. "I was merely tasked to keeping an eye on the Human World, just to make sure those foolish Soul Reapers won't try to cause trouble, by Lord Aizen. Is that a problem?"

Riku closed his eyes and said. "Do whatever you want. Just hurry up and send us there so we can take care of that Heartless."

The Espada narrowed his eyes and silently agreed and motioned to the Keyblade Duo to follow him. Throughout the whole time they followed him, Sora noticed his best friend glaring at the back of Szayel's head.

_"Man, and here I thought this couldn't get any weirder."_

* * *

><p>Szayel sighed in relief, glad to get the Keyblade Duo out of his way for the moment. He walked over to the monitor and press a button next to it.<p>

"Though I told those boys that I was tasked to keeping an eye on the Human World..."

Soon, a bunch of pictures and videos were shown on the screen. All of them were of Ichigo and the rest of the residents of Karakura Town.

"It was for an entirely different reason."

* * *

><p><strong>In Karakura Town once again.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku suddenly appeared in Karakura Town, in the middle of the street, with people coming and going. Some stared at the two, one reason was because of their clothing. The second reason was because of the boys looks. Even some girls were giggling and blushing at Riku, who merely sighed in annoyance.<p>

The spiky-haired teen laughed, but a quick glare from the Silver-haired teen shut him up. The two then started to walk in the street, turning their heads left and right, searching for the **Darkside** Heartless anywhere.

"So Riku, where do you think that ugly Heartless could be?"

"Who knows? I don't see anywhere." The older then put on a thoughtful expression and said. "Maybe we should split up again. It'll be easier to search two directions instead of one."

Sora nodded at the idea and soon, the two boys ran in opposite directions. Riku ran next to a grocery store, and if he stayed around for a few more seconds, he would have seen the two lovely ladies coming out of the store.

"Again **Orihime**. Why did you need so much Red Bean Paste?" **Rukia** asked.

The Gray-eyed Princess gasped and said.

"Don't you know Rukia? **Red Beans** had many health Benefits in them. I'm going to be in the Soul Society with you for who knows how long, and I'm going to need the most Red Bean Paste as I can get!"

"And what are these so-called Health Benefits?" The Kuchiki Princess regretted asking as Orihime replied.

"It's very simple. You see, Red Bean has far more **Antioxidants **than any other food. Also, did you know that they help to lower cholesterol levels? They also carry Protein, Iron, and Fiber, making them the perfect food! And they're just so yummy with Paste mixed in with them!"

Rukia just rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sora. (And for those who don't know, this is the part where Orihime goes to the Soul Society with Rukia in order to train her powers.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Kingdom Hearts Hero was running in the streets, hoping to find the Heartless quickly. He stopped and turned his head left and right. He sighed and said.<p>

"Why couldn't this place be like Destiny Islands? It would much easier to find that stupid Heartless."

The teen sighed again. He turned his head, only to see a rather large Hollow running at top speed. Sora shook his head, and summoned the **Sleeping Lion Keyblade.**

"It isn't a Heartless, but I don't feel right just leaving that Hollow alone." With that thought in mind, Sora ran behind the Hollow, not noticing that the creature was heading at a certain High School...

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High.<strong>

* * *

><p>At the High School, many students were shown. Chatting along and hanging out with their friends. It was currently lunch time and many groups were scattered at some areas around the school.<p>

One such group, all female students were currently eating their lunches under a tree.

"EEP! Stop it Chizuru!"

Or not.

One of the females, **Chizuru Honsho** was presently hugging her fellow classmate, **Michiru Ogawa**'s chest quite tightly.

"Oh but I just can't help it Michiru, you're just so cute!" The red-head squealed, squeezing Michiru's chest even more, earning more than a few protests from her friend.

**Mahana Natsui**, another one of the female students, blushed embarrassingly at what her friends were doing. "This is so...wrong." She muttered.

**Ryo Kunieda**, one of their other friends, was currently reading a book, not paying any attention to her friends what-so-ever.

"Chizuru please! Quit it already!" Michiru whined, but Chizuru simply giggled at this, and was about to make another statement about her friend's chest when suddenly, a fist came out of nowhere and landed on Chizuru's face, knocking her quite a few feet away.

"Jeez. And I thought you couldn't be more of a pain in the ass." Spoke **Tatsuki Arisawa**, the toughest girl in Karakura High and Martial Artist.

"Oh Hi Tatsuki." Mahana greeted, not at all surprised to see the tomboy. "What took ya so long?"

"It's nothing. The teacher just wanted know to if I seen Ichigo or Orihime." Tatsuki spoke. Her eyes sadden at the mention of her best friend's name.

"That's just weird. Ichigo I could get, but Orihime? If she was going to be gone for awhile, she would have at least said something." Michiru replied.

Chizuru quickly recovered from the attack and pouted. "Oh my dear, dear Orihime. Where ever could she be? Oh...just the thought of her...and that beautiful hair, and those huge breas-"

The Lesbian was cut-off as a certain spiky-haired girl placed her left foot on her face, not so gently.

After knocking her out again, Tatsuki muttered. "Chizuru, one more word about Orihime, and you can kiss that voice-box of yours goodbye."

Michiru and Mahana were clutching each other, afraid of the Martial Artist.

"Man, Tatsuki's even more scarier than usual." Mahana whispered.

"Yeah. Michiru agreed.

Ryo calmly took her eyes away from her book and glanced at Tatsuki and the others, and resumed reading her book, not saying a word.

Tatsuki merely sighed and sat down on the ground, looking down. _"Ichigo...Orihime. Where the hell are those two? I just know there's something going on. And if there is something wrong, why wouldn't they say anything?"_

The tomboy sighed again and gently turned her head, only for her eyes to widen in shock as she saw a large Hollow coming her way.

_"Shit!. It's one of those things again! Dammit, I have to warn the girls!"_

Tatsuki turned to face her friends and was about to shout at them, when the Hollow jumped in the air and landed next to where the group was, sending them away.

Tatsuki groaned as she landed on the ground, the wind knocked out of her. She got on her knees and saw that her friends were knocked out from the Hollow's landing. She looked up, only to see the Hollow looming over her.

"Dammit. I have to get out of here, but I just can't the girls here!" The tomboy growled in frustration at her situation. The Hollow roared loudly and was about to grab the young girl with one of it's hands.

The Martial Artist closed her eyes in fright, only hear the Hollow howl in pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and she saw that the Hollow's arm was cut off. And right in front of her, was a teen, around her age. With spiky brown hair, and black clothing. The teen was also holding a weird shaped weapon.

The monster roared in anger as it charged at the teen, who jumped out of the way in time. He soon ran at the Hollow, fighting it.

_"Who is this guy?" _Tatsuki wondered in her mind as she saw the Teen dodging another one of the Hollow's attacks. Soon, he yelled out, **Strike Raid!**

Soon, the teen threw his weapon at the Hollow, cutting it in half. After that, the key-shaped sword returned to it's owner, who summoned it away.

The tomboy was still surprised by the teen's sudden appearance until he walked over to her and offered her a hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy asked.

After regaining her senses, Tatsuki grabbed the boy's hand and got up. "I'm alright. Thanks to you I guess."

"Oh it's no big deal. Those Hollows aren't that hard to kill." The boy replied.

_"Hollows? Is that what those monsters are called?" _Tatsuki shook her and asked. "Who are you by the way? Name's Tatsuki."

"I'm Sora." Sora replied, nodding his head.

The two teens turned to see the Hollow that Sora defeated turning into ash. It was 12 seconds before Tatsuki asked. "By the way Sora, you said that thing was a Hollow, right?"

"Yeah." Sora confirmed.

Tatsuki then asked. "What the hell is a Hollow anyway?"

Sora was surprised to hear this, but he explained anyway. "Well you see, Hollows are these creatures that are born from the souls of humans. They only become Hollows if they don't cross over, or if they did something bad during the time they were humans, they will become a Hollow then."

The Keyblade Wielder purposely left out any details of the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, figuring that it was best that Tatsuki didn't know about it.

The Martial Artist was surprised to hear what a Hollow really was. "Man that's wild." She commented.

Sora nodded in agreement before he turned to see Chizuru, Mahana, Michiru and Ryo, all of them still knocked out. "Hey, are your friends okay?"

"They'll be fine. That Hollow didn't hurt them or anything." Tatsuki reassured, walking over to her friends. Sora was about to follow when suddenly, he saw Riku running in the street.

"Riku!" Sora yelled out. He turned and ran to his friend's direction. Tatsuki looked up to see the spiky-haired teen run.

"Sora! Where are you going!" The tomboy shouted out.

The Keyblade Wielder turned to respond to her. "I'm sorry, but I have some important things to do! Take care Tatsuki!" With that he continued to run until he disappeared from the girl's sight.

Tatsuki was left with her friends, surprised and curious about the young boy.

_"Sora...who the hell are you?" _Tatsuki wondered.

Elsewhere, two boys were walking near the school. One of them was complaining while the other was busy texting on his cellphone.

"Man I'm telling you Mizuiro. I bet that Ichigo and the others are doing something really cool right now, which is probably why they haven't been in school lately, but how come they didn't tell me?" **Keigo Asano** whined, over dramatic tears rolling down his face.

**Mizuiro Kojima**, the boy who was next to Keigo, merely looked up from his phone and asked. "Hmm? Did you say something Mr. Asano?"

"What the hell? You weren't paying any attention? And what the hell is with the **Mr. Asano** nickname you've been calling me!" Keigo complained once again.

Unsurprisingly, the younger looking boy ignored him, and Keigo was about to complain again when suddenly, Sora had previously jumped in the air in order to make it to the street faster, but he accidentally landed on Keigo by stomping his feet on the poor boy's face, and he got off. Sora then ran to the street again, not noticing the injured teen that he landed on.

Mizuiro, somewhat taken aback by Sora's sudden appearance, merely glanced at Keigo and calmly asked. "Are you alright Mr. Asano?"

Keigo merely moaned in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Next scene.<strong>

* * *

><p>The silver-haired teen gritted his teeth as he sensed the presence of darkness quite clearly. He knew that the more he ran, the closer he was to the Heartless near by.<p>

"Riku!"

The teen turned around in time to see Sora running next to him. "Riku, did you find that Heartless yet?" The spiky-haired hero asked.

"Not yet, but I can sense its near by somewhere." The older boy answered. The Keyblade Duo kept on running until they arrived at a abandoned warehouse. Sora noticed that there weren't any people around, and he pointed this out to Riku.

"Good. It's better for us not to have so many people around here."

As soon as he said that, a large shadow loomed over them, causing the teens to look up, only to see the Darkside Heartless looking down at them.

"Well, I guess we found our Heartless." Sora replied.

Riku smirked and summoned his Keyblade. "To be honest with you, I was kinda missing having to fight Heartless all the time. Fighting this one kinda makes you feel closer to home, huh Sora?"

The spiky-haired teen nodded and grinned, summoning his Keyblade. "Yep. Good times we had."

The Keyblade Duo took their fighting stances and the Heartless brought it's arm up, planning to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>The boys and the Keyblade Wielder.<strong>

* * *

><p>In a mysterious island with water falls and grass everywhere, along with a rainbow in the sky, two boys were flying in the air. The two were <strong>Peter<strong> **Pan**, the boy who never wanted to grow up, and **Ventus**, who was able to fly thanks to some pixie dust.

"Sorry Ven, but I haven't seen them either." Peter Pan replied as the boys continued to fly.

The blond-haired boy sighed and said. "Thanks anyway Peter. It's already been a month , and we still don't have a clue to where they are."

Peter Pan looked thoughtful as he replied. "You know, speaking of missing people, that old codfish Hook hasn't been around here either. Kinda strange, since he always trying to kill me for throwing his hand to that stupid crocodile.

Ventus's eyes widen at this. _"Now that he mentioned it, Roxas also said that Hades was missing too. What's going on here?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Minnie<strong> watched worryingly as she saw her husband, King Mickey walking around in his throne, over and over again. Donald and Goofy also stood next to her.

"Mickey, what's the matter?" The female mouse asked, her voice stopping her husband in his tracks.

The King sighed sadly and said. "Gosh, I'm sorry Minnie. But we haven't come close to even finding Sora and Riku for the past month, and it just seems so hopeless."

Donald and Goofy looked down in sadness.

"Now don't you give up just yet Mickey Mouse." Minnie lightly scolded, walking over to her husband. "Why if I was Sora right now, I wouldn't give up either, no matter how hopeless it seems. I'm positive you'll find them sooner or later Mickey."

Hearing this, Donald said. "The queen is right King Mickey. We'll find Sora and Riku, no matter what!"

"Yeah! No matter what!" Goofy cheered.

Mickey smiled happily at his friends and wife. "Aw gosh. Thanks fellas. We can't just give up. We will find those two, and there's nothing that can stop us!"

"Yeah!" Donald quacked.

"Yeah! Nothing can stop us!" Goofy agreed.

As soon as he said that, Daisy walked inside the throne room, carrying a plate of cookies.

"I got cookies!" She yelled out.

Mickey saw this, and his face turned bright green.

"Oh man, excuse me Minnie!" Mickey yelled, running out of the room covering his mouth to the bathroom. Donald and Goofy also saw the cookies and they turned green as well.

"Did I say something wrong?" Daisy asked as she saw the Knight and Wizard throwing up. Minnie was just as confused as her friend was.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, that wasn't exciting at all." Riku sighed after he and Sora defeated the Heartless.<p>

"You know something, that Heartless almost never really gave me any trouble. It may be big, but its attacks are kinda lame." Sora stated.

The silver-haired teen chuckled as he said. "I'll agree to that one Sora."

"Well done. That Heartless was certainly no match for you two."

The Keyblade Duo turned to the direction where the voice came from. A man came out of the warehouse carrying a book with a bookmark in his left hand.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as he and Riku summoned their Keyblade. Riku narrowed his eyes at the man.

The man merely smiled as he replied. "My name is **Shūkurō Tsukishima**. Now tell me, are your names Sora and Riku?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for leaving out the fight, but you will read it soon in the next chapter. A Omake will also be shown.<strong>

**Also, if any of you read chapter 10, and read the part where Riku is talking to Homura. I decided not to do a story about that, because I couldn't think of a good storyline where it involves Riku meeting with Homura. So she won't be making any appearances.**

**But anyway, thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**


	18. Shūkurō Tsukishima: False Memories PT-2

**READ IT! and enjoy.**

**Reminder, I do not own any of the characters shown in this fanfic. Tite Kubo and Tetsuya Nomura do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal.<strong>

1-****Coyote Stark. ****The # 1 Espada and the strongest of them all. Has a lazy and unenthusiastic personality. His **Resurrección **is called **Los** **Lobos.**

2-****Baraggan Louisenbairn. ****The # 2 Espada. Originally the King of Hueco Mundo, but was usurped by Aizen himself. His **Resurrección **is called **Arrogante.**

3-****Tier Halibel.**** The # 3 Espada. A calm and level-headed Hollow, she is the only female Espada in Aizen's army. Her **Resurrección **is called **Tiburón.**

4-****Ulquiorra Schiffer.**** The # 4 Espada. Quite possibly the most loyal Espada in Aizen's army. Is rather cold, callous and dispassionate as well. His **Resurrección **is called **Murciélago.**

5-**Nnoitra Gilga. **The # 5 Espada, and the most violent as well. After being defeated in their first fight, Nnoitra starts to carry a severe amount of hatred towards **Sora**, and wishes to kill him. His **Resurrección **is called **Santa Teresa.**

6-****Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. ****The # 6 Espada. Battle Loving and full of pride, Grimmjow is quite the most difficult for Aizen to control. His **Resurrección **is called **Pantera.**

7-****Zommari Rureaux. ****The # 7 Espada. A calm, contemplative figure, though he hides a large amount of hatred for Soul Reapers. His **Resurrección **is called **Brujería.**

8-****Szayel Aporro Grantz. ****The # 8 Espada. the Scientist of the Espada. Is highly narcissistic and flamboyant as well. He is also in a alliance with someone who appears to know Sora and Riku. His **Resurrección **is called **Fornicarás.**

9-****Aaroniero Arruruerie. ****The # 9 Espada. Unique to the Espada as he carries two heads inside of his glass cylindrical capsule. His **Resurrección **is called **Glotonería.**

10-****Yammy Llargo. ****The # 10 Espada. A large man who attacks first and thinks later. Not exactly the smartest Hollow you'll ever meet. His **Resurrección **is called **Ira.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in a Dark City...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh man, oh man. Maybe running away was a bad idea." Three people, dressed in familiar black coats, were currently running away from several mysterious white creatures.<p>

"Shut up, you wimp!" One of them hissed. "If you're going to start whining right now, you should have stay with them then."

"**Demyx, Larxene, **be quiet." The third one ordered. "Arguing like kids won't help us get anywhere. We need a plan."

"A plan sounds about good right now." Demyx panted, getting winded from all the running he had to do.

"If you have a plan, tell us already **Zexion." **Larxene yelled.

The **Cloaked Schemer **sighed as he told his plan to his friends.

"How many times did you fall on your head Zexion? That's the most dumbest thing I ever heard! I would expect someone as stupid as Demyx to come up with that plan." The **Savage Nymph **snapped.

"Hey!" Demyx, the **Melodious Nocturne **protested.

Soon, the three soon hid in an alleyway, hiding from the white creatures for the moment.

"It's the only option we have Larxene." Zexion insisted. "I rather not go back to that world, and ask for help, but it's better than nothing. Xemnas and the others wouldn't think to go there, and all the other worlds aren't safe."

"I'll go anywhere, just as long as I can get away from those psychos." Demyx agreed.

Larxene huffed and crossed in her arms. "Okay, fine! But if we get in deep trouble, it's your fault Zexion."

"Fair enough." The Cloaked Schemer nodded his head, and he created a dark corridor. And soon, the three young-looking people stepped inside.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later.<strong>

* * *

><p>In <strong>Nothing's Call<strong>, the entrance to the **Castle That Never Was, **stood a tall man, dress in a black cloak. His most striking features were his long blue hair, and the large x-like scar on his face.

"Hey **Sa****ïx.**"

The blue-haired man turned to see another man dressed in black. He had dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. He also had his right eye covered by an eyepatch, and a large scar extended from his left cheek to just under his left eye.

"**Xigbar. **Did the **Dusks **find those three yet?" **The Luna Diviner **asked.

"Heh. As If. Those brats somehow managed to find a way out of here. Though I give them about a week before they're found." **The Freeshooter **smirked.

"Forget about those three for now. Where's **Master Xehanort**?" Saix asked.

Xigbar shrugged as he replied. "I heard the old coot was going to that world, **Hueco Mundo** or whatever it's name is. Said something about going to see that wacko Arrancar about something."

"And what about Sora and Riku?"

"I think that guy, **Tsukishima** was going to take care of those two." Xigbar answered, frowning. "I just hope this whole thing will be over soon. Heck, I rather be fighting an army of **Heartless** than just laying around, doing nothing."

"Be patient. It won't be long until Master Xehanort's plans start to begin." Saix said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the main story.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Sora asked as he and Riku summoned their Keyblade. Riku narrowed his eyes at the man.<p>

The man merely smiled as he replied. "My name is **Shūkurō Tsukishima**. Now tell me, are your names Sora and Riku?"

"What's it to you?" Riku rudely said.

"Why the hostility? I'm only asking a mere question. That's all." Tsukishima said in a polite tone.

Sora then asked. "Are you the one who was controlling that Heartless?"

"Oh no. I was just standing on the sidelines, watching you two put that Heartless's existence to an end." Tsukishima put his book away, but not before removing the Bookmark. He glanced at the Keyblades that the Keyblade Duo was holding.

"So those are **Keyblades**? Interesting weapons you have there. Different than the Zanpakuto that Soul Reapers wield."

"So you're a Soul Reaper?" Sora asked, earning a amused chuckle from the older man.

"I'm afraid not. I'm just as human as you two are, right to the bone."

Riku shook his head and said. "This is going nowhere. If you're just going to waste our time, then this whole conversation is pointless. We're leaving, now."

The silver-haired teen walked away, with Sora following him. However before the two can even take five steps, Tsukishima appeared in front of them, light green energy coming from his feet.

Tsukishima frowned as he appeared. "Now that was just rude. I was just hoping for us to have a nice conversation. Didn't anyone teach you boys any manners?"

After hearing his scolding, Riku said. "I'll learn my manners, just as soon as you get out of our way."

The black-haired man just shook his head and sighed. "If that's how you want it to be, then I guess I have no choice."

Tsukishima lifted his bookmark and soon, the small object started to turn light green and it's shape started to form as well.

"Now let me ask you boys something before this whole thing begins." Tsukishima said as the bookmark started to get much bigger.

"Which weapon do you think will be victorious? Your Keyblade?"

And then, the bookmark finally finished it's transformation. It was now shaped like a normal looking Katana, with a bookmark-shaped tsuba.

"Or my **Fullbring**?" My **Book of the End.**" Tsukishima finished, pointing his weapon at the two.

Sora was surprised at seeing this. "Riku, who the heck is this guy?"

Riku was much calmer and replied. "We'll figure that out later Sora. Right now, I have a feeling that this jerk won't just let us leave peacefully. I guess we'll have to postpone our trip back to Hueco Mundo."

Tsukishima smirked as he heard this. "Oh you shouldn't be worried about going back to Hueco Mundo, Riku. Because as soon as this is over, you won't have anywhere to go back to at all"

With this, Tsukishima rushed towards the two teens, and Riku ran at him with Sora following along.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss-Shukuro Tsukishima. Battle Music-Blinded by LightDissidia Remix.**

* * *

><p>Riku slashed at the Fullbringer, but he got down and dodged it. Sora ran at him next, and Tsukishima attacked him straight on. After exchanging some blows, Sora used <strong>Sonic Blade<strong>, but Tsukishima dodged all of his attacks with **Bringer-Light. (High-Speed Movement for those who can use Fullbring. For all of those who don't know-Gakuto1991).**

"He dodged all of my attacks?" Sora said in surprise, but then he put on a determined face. "Well then, let's see if he can dodge this!"

Meanwhile, Riku's Keyblade and Tsukishima's sword were landing blows on each other, creating sparks as they went at it. Riku placed his left hand in front of the older man and fired a **Dark Firaga, **Tsukishima dodged that as well.

"Is this the best you can do?" Tsukishima mocked.

"Not even close!" Riku shouted as he grabbed the front of Tsukishima's shirt and threw him at a tree. Before he can get up, Riku used **Dark Barrage **and soon, many Soul Eaters came at Tsukishima, who screamed as the attacks hit the tree, creating smoke as it happened.

Soon, silence had filled the scene, but Riku only shook his head and said. "You can quit faking it now, I know that attack didn't get to you."

The teen then heard some chuckling from behind, and he turned to see Tsukishima just standing there, with an amused smile on his face.

"Hmph. Did you really think that attack would hurt me? You're making this too easy for me."

As soon as he said that, a large fireball came at Tsukishima and Riku, creating a large explosion.

Sora smirked as he saw this. "He left himself wide open."

"Oh really?"

The spiky-haired teen saw Tsukishima appearing right next to him. Then the Fullbring kicked the surprised teen's stomach, sending quite a distance away.

Sora groaned in pain as he got up. Then he saw Riku coming in front, and the silver-haired male punched on his head.

"Next time, warn me when you're going to use **Mega Flare**." Riku said.

Sora merely nodded his head and Tsukishima started to walk in front of the two teens.

"Well Sora, this guy is a lot stronger than I thought. Let's take him on together."

"Right." Sora agreed. And the two used Drop Step to come at Tsukishima, slashing and swinging their Keyblades. The Fullbringer was able to block their attacks, but the two combined Keyblades made that difficult.

"**Thundaga**!" Riku shouted as lightning had shocked Tsukishima, and he fell to the ground on one knee.

"Damn that stung." He muttered as he saw Sora shooting **Firaga** at him. He moved out of the way and with Bringer Light, made his way to the spiky-haired teen.

"Take this!" Sora yelled as he used one of his attacks, **Ragnarok** and orange lasers came of his Keyblade and fired at Tsukishima.

Once again, the Fullbringer dodged it. However, Sora used Drop Step to get right behind Tsukishima and used one of his stronger attacks, **Lethal Frame.**

"Gah!" Tsukishima yelled as suddenly, his whole body froze. Soon, Sora unleashed several attacks at the motionless man.

Eventually, Tsukishima was able to move his body, but the blows that Sora launched on him managed to knock him down to the ground, seemingly in pain.

Sora smiled at this and turned towards Riku, who was just coming into view.

"Riku, we did it!" The younger teen cheered.

The silver-haired teen didn't cheer with his friend, but instead he widened his eyes as he saw Tsukishima getting up slowly and wielding his Sword in a menacing way. Sora didn't notice however.

"Sora, behind you!" Riku warned.

The spiky-haired teen turned to see Tsukishima smiling at him. The Fullbringer then stabbed Sora's chest, who tried to dodge the attack, but it was too late.

**"SORA!"** Riku yelled as he saw Tsukishima's sword was still lodged into Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>In another world.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" Where the heck are we anyway?" A voice complained in the dark.<p>

"How should I know?" I just told to come here. Someone else said.

"Don't look at me now, alright? I got better things to do anyway, like getting rid of **Wonderboy** for example." A sarcastic voice was heard.

Several others were inside a dark room, though their appearances were hidden in the dark.

"Ha! It'll take brains to do that, which you don't have by the way." A voice mocked.

"Say that again, and I can guaranteed you a one-way trip to the underworld!" The voice threatened.

One person remained silent as always.

"Hmph. To think we would be gathered again after all this time." Someone else said. Soon, the voice started to whisper and talk in a much calmer tone.

"Do you think it's **Maleficent **again?"

"Don't you remember? That boy Sora and his friends killed her some time before."

"What about that bumbling moron, Pete?"

"I heard that fool was locked away in jail by King Mickey."

"Then I wonder who it is."

"You're all about to find out."

Soon, a door opened in the room, and light had filled it up, revealing the people inside. Then, the man who spoke just seconds ago walked over to the table in the room.

"Greetings, I was the one who asked for you all to come here."

Then, three of the people came into view, and they were revealed to be, **Hades**, **Jafar** and **Captain Hook**.

"Now answer us this. Why did you ask us to come here? And who are you anyway?" Jafar asked, narrowing his eyes.

The man's face was finally revealed. His face was emotionless as his voice was as he replied.

"My name is** Xemnas.** And I have a proposal, for all of you. It concerns one of your enemies, **Sora..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but I'm going to cut this short, due to the fact that I couldn't think of any scenes after Tsukishima hits Sora with his Fullbring.<strong>

**Give me all your suggestions and opinions. They're very helpful.**

**Tell me how you would like for the next part of Sora and Riku's confrontion with Tsukishima will go.**

**How, on with the Omake!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Omake!-<em>4th of July: Kingdom Hearts Style!"<em>****

* * *

><p>"Is it done yet?" Riku asked.<p>

"Almost done Riku!" Xion replied as she, Namine and Kairi ran to put more firework around the giant rocket on the ground.

The older teen smiled as he was joined by Sora as they watched the rest of the group finish their work.

Soon, **Terra**, **Aqua**, **Ventus**, **Roxas**, **Axel**, **Kairi**, **Namine** and **Xion** joined the two as they stared at the giant rocket. The rocket was big. It was shaped exactly like a Keyblade. It was looked like the Kingdom Keyblade, but while it's handle was yellow, the whole blade was red instead of the usual silver like the real Keyblade.

"Are you ready, **Gakuto1991**?" Sora asked as the Author came into view, holding a control device with a big red button on it.

"Ready." Gakuto1991 confirmed as he stared at some people, who were tied up on the **Keyblade Rocket**.

The people didn't have any names, though they were wearing white suits with the words, Fanfiction written on it.

"Well I guess it's time to go flying to the moon, huh?" Gakuto1991 asked the Fanfiction people, who were yelling and pleading.

"Please don't do this!"

"We'll never do it again!"

"I was just following orders"!

"When's lunch?"

"You can't do this! This is madness!"

"Madness?" Gakuto1991 repeated. Then he scowled and yelled. **"THIS...IS...SP-"**

The **Fanfic Author** gulped as he saw the rest of the group glaring at him.

"Dude, don't even say it." Axel warned.

"That catch line is so stupid." Roxas muttered.

The author sighed in defeat and he eventually pushed the button, sending the giant rocket to **Pluto.**

**"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US!" **One of the people in white shouted as he and the others were making their way into outer space.

Gakuto1991 sighed happily as he saw the rocket going into space.

"Best 4th of July ever." He commented. The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reviews please and <strong>Happy 4th of July!**


	19. Shūkurō Tsukishima: False Memories PT-3

**Hey guys. Before we get to the main story, I just want to answer everyone's reviews and guest comments.**

_Hotstreak's crossover stories_**-_I already answered your review, but thanks for your review anyway._**

_Shadow knight1121_**-_If you read chapter 17, you might an idea on how Tsukishima's part in the story comes along, with his conversation with Master Xehanort._**

_FireDragonX23_-_**I was a bit confused about your review. Did you mean to ask about the people tied to the rocket?**_

_kyrogue23-**As always, your reviews are very helpful. Thanks a bunch.**_

_Getsumen Kage no Mai-**Thanks so much for your review as well.**_

_DragonMaster197-**The names for the keyblades you came up with are excellent. Thanks so much.**_

_Annoymous-**I haven't decided if Young Xehanort will appear or not. I won't have Ichigo appearing in other worlds beside his own. Also, having Sora and Riku's friends going to Ichigo's school and appearing as students is not something I'm interested in.**_

_KH-Hardcorefan4483_**_-Sora and Riku will meet Ichigo, I just won't say when._**

_Annoymous_-_**Sorry, but all your questions about if Ichigo will join forces with sora and riku in order to  
>defeat master xehanort and the revived organization 13 and all that will not be answered. I don't want to spoil the story too much.<strong>_

**Now. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden. Where everyone meets.<strong>

* * *

><p>All members of the <strong>Hollow Baston Restoration Committee, <strong>Roxas and Axel(Aka-**Lea**) Kairi, Namine and Xion, Terra, Aqua and Ventus were all gathered around in the HBRC's base.

"So, what did you guys find out?" Leon asked, a frown on his face.

"Nothing at all." Xion responded with a sad tone. Namine reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. Kairi just stayed silent, too depressed to respond.

"We couldn't find any clues at all." Aqua groaned.

"And everyone else that we know hasn't seen them either." Terra added in.

"No dice." Axel sighed.

"What he said." Roxas stated.

"Man, are we ever going to find those two?" Ventus groaned.

Leon tried to come up with another idea, but nothing wouldn't pop up, making him upset.

Aerith, seeing everyone's expressions, tried to break the depressing atmosphere. "C'mon everyone, we just can't give up, all right? Sora wouldn't give up on us, right? So we shouldn't give up either, right?"

Everyone seemed to brighten at hearing this, all except Kairi. The Princess of Heart just walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Kairi, where are you going?" Namine asked, alarmed.

"I want to be alone for awhile. Don't try to follow me." Kairi spoke in a depressed tone. She walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"Kairi, wait!" Xion and Namine tried to follow her, but Aqua said. "Xion, Namine, leave Kairi alone. I think it's best that we give her some space."

Xion and Namine reluctantly nodded their heads in agreement. Soon, the atmosphere got depressing again. Everyone just stayed silent, not saying a word at all. It would have stayed like that until.

"You know something?" **Yuffie** said, eating some Sea-Salt Ice-cream.

"What's up Yuffie?" **Tifa** asked, glancing at the younger female.

The great Ninja finished her ice-cream and replied. "I've been thinking about something."

"Shocker." Leon sarcastically muttered, only managing to dodge a ninja star a second later.

"As I was saying, before being **rudely** interrupted." Yuffie gave Leon a glare before resuming. "Maybe instead of asking ourselves where Sora and Riku are, maybe we should try to figure out what kind of world they might be staying at."_  
><em>

"What do you mean?" Roxas inquired.

"Well, you guys did search every world that we know, right?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"And remember when Cloud said that those guys are probably in a world where we don't even know about. Right?"

"Yes." Aqua confirmed.

"Maybe, just maybe...the world they're staying at, is a world nobody just can't go to. A world where we haven't discovered yet."

Everybody thought about the Ninja's words for awhile. While her explanation seemed plausible, everyone still had their doubts. Terra turned to the Ninja and said.

"Well...it sounds possible. But we won't know for sure, unless we continue searching out there."

"Maybe Master Yen Sid and Master Eraqus have an idea." Ventus offered.

"You have a point Ven." Aqua agreed with him.

Leon stood in the middle of the room and said. "Alright, some of you guys go see them for answers. We'll stay here in case anything comes up. Go find Kairi too."

Everyone agreed and the Keyblade Trio, Roxas and Axel, Xion and Namime were about to leave all of a sudden, they heard some heavy knocking on the door.

"What's that?" Aqua narrowed her eyes as she summoned her Keyblade. Everyone else drew their weapons as well.

"We'll just have to wait and find out." Leon spoke as he and Cloud got in front of everyone and faced the door, ready to take anything on.

Eventually, the door got knocked down and three people fell to the ground. Everyone's eyes got big as the three strangers started to shout at one another.

"Get off me Zexion!"

"Get your elbow off my face Demyx!"

"You're so heavy Larxene!"

"What did you just say!"

The three continued to shout at and insult one another. Leon sweat dropped at their behavior. The ones who were shocked the most spoke to the three.

"Is that...Larxene?" Namine asked in disbelief?"

"Zexion?" Roxas asked.

"Demyx?" Xion said, stunned.

Axel was the last one to speak. "What are you three doing here?"

The three looked up in shock at their former companions.

"Xion...Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"Namine?" Zexion questioned.

"...A-axel?" Larxene said, shocked at seeing her former fellow nobody. Axel was surprised to see the blonde-haired female slowly walked towards with a stunned expression.

"Axel...it's been so long..." Larxene looked almost happy again.

"Larxene...I...what are you do-?" Axel didn't get the chance to speak as Larxene suddenly gave the most painful kick in the jewels ever seen in history as Axel cried out and fell to the ground in pain. Almost every male winced at seeing this. Cloud just shook his head.

"Poor kid." Cid muttered.

**"THAT WAS FOR BETRAYING ME BACK IN CASTLE OBLIVION, YOU JERK!"** Larxene shouted as her expression turned into a hateful one. Axel was unable to respond as he continued to moan in pain.

"My turn." Zexion said as he walked over to Axel and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Z-zexion...?" Axel managed to say, but he then gasped out in pain as Zexion kicked Axel's stomach.

"That was for having the **Riku Replica **to kill me!" Zexion said with a scowl. Soon, he and Larxene started to stomp on Axel comically, while Demyx just backed off. Roxas and Xion turned their attention to him.

"...Hey Demyx, it's been a while." Roxas greeted, unsure what to say. Xion just stood quiet.

Demyx just smiled nervously and said. "Hey Roxas, Xion. You guys are sure looking lively."

"We can say the same about you three." Xion replied.

The older former nobody just laughed and said. "Well I guess that can happened, even when you're getting chase by your former boss and your comrades."

"Huh?" Roxas and Xion exclaimed, confused.

Terra and Aqua walked over to Demyx and Terra first asked. "Alright, just who are you three, and what are you doing here?"

"And how do you know Roxas and the others?" Aqua asked after Terra.

Hearing this, Larxene and Zexion finally stopped what they were doing and looked at everyone around them. Axel got off from the ground and said. "I would like to know the answers to those questions too."

Demyx and Larxene stood at Zexion's side as he sighed and said. "This will take awhile."

* * *

><p><strong>The Princess of Heart.<strong>

* * *

><p>At the <strong>Bailey <strong>in Radiant Garden, Kairi was shown, looking at **Villain's Vale, **which was a very long distance away. She sighed and sat on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees. It has been a long time since Sora and Riku have disappeared. And despite their best efforts, they couldn't find a single clue to their whereabouts. And it made Kairi upset to no end.

"Sora...Riku...where are you guys?" Kairi whispered. She placed a hand on her heart as she got even more depressed. The Princess of Heart felt helpless at the fact that she couldn't find her friends at all.

Kairi then reached inside one of her pockets to pull a precious object. It was a crown necklace, very much like Sora's necklace, except that it was pink instead of silver. Sora bought her the necklace sometime ago, months before he disappeared. It was very precious and important to Kairi, that she refused to let it out of her sight, not even once.

"Sora..." The young girl started to sob as tears started to roll down on her face. She was thankful that nobody else was with her, so that they wouldn't see her crying.

_"What can I do? Sora's gone, and so is Riku. I just don't know what to do. Sora...please come back! Come back home, come back to me, Sora."_

Kairi continued to sob, and she would have continued to do so, if she didn't hear any of the voices whispering to each other.

"Hey, Yunie, Paine!"

"What is it Rikku? We're busy." Paine said in a annoyed tone.

"Check out that girl. She's crying."

"Crying?" Yuna whispered, her tone filled with concern.

"About what?" Paine asked.

"Maybe she had a boyfriend who broke up with her." Rikku offered.

"Possibly, but I don't think that's the case." Yuna stated.

"...Huh?" Kairi said, lifting up her tear-stained face, surprised and confused about the small voices she was hearing.

"Or maybe, she's on her period!" Rikuu stated.

"Eww!" Yuna said in disgust.

"That's just gross Rikku." Paine said, disgusted as well."

"Well I don't see you coming up with a explanation Paine." Rikuu retorted.

"Whatever."

"Now let's not fight. There's got to be a reason for that poor girl to cry like that." Yuna stated.

Kairi got up on her feet and once she started to hear the voices again, she moved her eyes around until she spotted three fairies talking to each other in a corner. Curious, Kairi slowly walked over to them as they continued to speak to one another.

"Or maybe...she had a birthday party, and someone stole the last piece of cake from her!" Rikku gasped out.

"Yeah...no. That's something **You** would be upset about, Rikku." Paine replied sarcastically.

"Well whatever it is, we should do our best to cheer her up, no matter what." Yuna said, determined.

"...And may I ask why we're going to cheer her up? We don't even know her." Paine pointed out to her fellow fairy.

"It's simple Paine. Because it's the right thing to do." Yuna stated, as if it was obvious.

"Yeah...okay, whatever." Paine rolled her eyes as she said this.

"Oh! I have an idea why she's so sad!" Rikku proudly replied.

"What do you think, Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"I think...that she had a pet dog that got killed! It's understandable. You see, whenever people get themselves a dog, a cat or a gerbil, we create a bond with pet. We lived with that pet for years, we take care of that pet, and when that pet dies, you just blame yourself over and over again...until you buy yourself another dog that is."

Yuna and Paine just stared at the hyperactive blonde, just staring at her like she had two heads instead of one.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Rikku asked, confused about their behaviors.

"...Rikku, just do us a favor, and stop thinking. You'll hurt yourself." Paine said, regaining her composure.

"You're so mean Paine!" Rikku cried, pouting.

"Okay you two, that's enough!" Yuna yelled, putting her hands on her hips. "You two are fighting like children. Sometimes I wish you both could get along just once. Why if I had a piece of **Gil **every single time I would hear you two argue, I would be as rich as that guy, **Scrooge McDuck."**

"Um...excuse me?"

Startled, the three fairies looked up to see Kairi staring down at them. Frighten at the sudden presence of the bigger girl, the fairies ran off.

"Wait come back!" Kairi cried out. "I didn't mean to scare you three. I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking, sorry if I scared you."

Eventually, Yuna and the rest looked at Kairi with hesitant looks, but they calmed down and went up to Kairi, flying until they were in her line of vision.

"My apologies. We didn't see you behind us. Sorry for acting so rudely." Yuna stated in a polite tone.

Kairi just smiled and said. "That's okay, but pardon me for being so blunt, but just who are you three anyway?"

"Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning." Yuna waved off Kairi's question.

"We're just a bunch of treasure fanatics." Paine replied.

"But you can call us the **Gullwings**!" Rikku cheerfully said.

Kairi couldn't help but laugh at their antics. "My name is Kairi. It's nice to meet you three. Are you guys friends with Leon and the others?"

"We help them every once in awhile." Yuna replied.

"As long as they have treasure." Paine flatly said.

"Paine! You're not supposed to say that!" Yuna whispered to her friend.

Rikku flew to Kairi in order to get close to her face in order to ask a question.

"By the way Kairi, why were you crying earlier? Are you on your period?"

"What! No!" Kairi cried out, blushing at the question. "Wait a minute, how do you know I was crying?"

"Rikku!" Yuna and Paine said, having heard her question Kairi's about her tears. They flew to their fellow Fairy and Yuna pulled Rikku cheeks in punishment.

"You just can't ask questions like that Rikku!" Yuna scolded.

"Owie! That's hurts Yunie!" Rikku cried out.

"Blabbermouth." Paine said.

Kairi coughed to get their attention. "Um...hello. I'm right here."

The Gullwings turned to face the Princess of Heart, having forgotten she was there in the first place.

"Oh, sorry about that." Yuna said, letting go of Rikku's cheeks. "But anyway, we saw you crying earlier Kairi. Is there something bothering you? You can tell us. We're very good listeners."

"Very good!" Rikku agreed.

Paine just remained quiet.

Kairi just looked at the three and sighed.

Soon, Kairi eventually told the Gullwings everything. About Sora and **Riku** going missing, the hard work she and her friends did to find them, the lack of clues and hints they had, and Kairi's disappointment and frustration about the whole situation.

While she talked, Yuna, Paine and Rikku remained silent.

"And now...I just don't know what to do right now. It just seems that everytime we think we have an idea to where they are, we just hit a dead-end. I feel like...giving up!"

The Princess of Heart couldn't help but let out a few tears after she said this. Yuna flew to Kairi until she was in front of her face. Then she said. "You know something Kairi, me, Paine and Rikku actually met Sora."

The teen looked surprised to hear this. "Really? So that means you're a friend of Sora's?"

"More like a ally to him, but that's not the point." Yuna said in a firm tone. "Let me ask you something Kairi, if you were the one who was missing instead, what would Sora do?"

"Huh?" Kairi said, confused.

"I'll tell you what he would do. Sora would go out of his way to find you, no matter what. We heard about his adventures from Leon and the others. And he told me that Sora was going to all the worlds out there, just find to you and Riku. Right?"

"Right." Kairi said, starting to get what Yuna was trying to say.

"So if Sora didn't give up on you, you shouldn't give up either! I know it's hard and frustrating right now, but you can't just give up! You have to keep trying, until you do find Sora and Riku. And I'm sure those guys will come back, for you." Yuna finished with a smile.

"She's right you know." Paine stated in a bored tone.

"Yeah! So don't you dare give up Kairi! You can do it!" Rikku cheered.

After hearing all of this, Kairi smiled. Not a half-smile or a sad smile, but a genuine smile. "Thank you. All three of you. You guys are right. Sora would have never given up on me, so there's no way I'm going to give up either. I'll keep on looking for those two until I do find them. Thanks so much."

"It's no problem." Paine said, a small smile on her face.

"We're happy to help." Rikku cheered.

"You're so welcome Kairi. By the way," Yuna flew over to Kairi again and asked. "You wouldn't happen to have any treasure on you, do you?"

The Princess of Heart blinked in surprise at this. She reached into another one of her pockets and pulled out a small pouch. Inside were jewels of all types of colors. It was given to her by Jasmine during her trip to **Agrabah.**

_"I don't really need this anyway." _She thought.

"Will this do?" Kairi asked Yuna, handing the pouch full of jewels. Yuna and the others flew looked inside. Yuna and Rikku cheered in happiness while Paine smirked at their new treasure.

"Well I guess our job is done. We have to go anyway. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Kairi!" Rikku replied.

"See ya." Paine said in her usual bored tone.

"Goodbye! And take care." Yuna said. Soon, the Gullwings then disappeared in a flash of light. Leaving Kairi all by herself.

"Well I guess I should get back to the others." The Princess of Heart said to herself as she started to walk back to the base.

_"Sora...Riku, please take care of yourselves."_

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Riku.<strong>

* * *

><p>The silver-haired teen watched in shock as Tsukishima finally pulled his sword out of Sora, who dropped to the ground, unconscious. Tsukishima looked at Sora for awhile.<p>

"You shouldn't have let your guard down like that. But then again, you made things a little more easier. Now it's time for Riku."

Tsukishima then turned around, just in time to see a fist coming in front of him. Riku's punched the older man so hard, that he got knocked to the ground quite a distance away.

"Damn it. Maybe I shouldn't have let my guard down as well." Tsukishima groaned. Soon, Riku came up to him and pulled up by the front of his shirt.

"You're going to pay for that." Riku said with a scowl.

Tsukishima kept his cool as he smirked at the teen and asked. "And just how do you plan to do that?"

"With this!" Riku shouted as he threw Tsukishima over his shoulder. The older man landed on his feet, just in time to Riku running towards him. Soon, Keyblade and Fullbring kept on hitting each other as Riku and Tsukishima tried to land a blow on each other. The teen used **Strike Raid **to attack, but Tsukishima dodged that attack as well.

"Come on Riku. Is the really the best you can do?" Tsukishima mocked.

"You haven't seen a thing just yet." Riku muttered as he suddenly started to get surrounded by the power of darkness. Soon he used **Ars Atrum Solers. **An attack quite similar to **Ars Arcanum** and **Ars Solum **but this attack was infused with the power of darkness. Soon Riku attacked Tsukishima with darkness, and the man had a harder time to defend himself.

"Take this!" With his last attack, Riku slammed his keyblade on Tsukishima, who blocked the attack with his sword. After that, Tsukishima ran at Riku with Bringer Light, and he tried to slash with his blade. The silver-haired teen dodged that attack as well. And soon, the two were at it again, this time with Drop Step and Bringer Light.

_"This is taking too much time, more then I'm comfortable with." _Tsukishima thought with a frown. _"If I don't hurry up and get this kid, I can kiss that deal with Master Xehanort goodbye."_

"What's the matter? You looked a little tired Tsukishima." Riku taunted. "Or are you afraid of me? If you are, you should just give up while you have the chance."

The black-haired man got pissed at hearing this. _"That damn punk...I'll show him!"_

"Don't you dare mock me!" Tsukishima angrily shouted. He then stabbed his sword to the ground and soon, large holes started to appear on the ground, and soon many more started to appear and Riku had to jump from the ground to make sure he wouldn't fall to a hole.

As he jumped in the air, Tsukishima appeared in front of him and kicked the teen to the roof of the warehouse, causing Riku to make a hole on the ceiling as he fell inside the warehouse.

"I'm going to feeling that for awhile." Riku groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He stood up to see Tsukishima coming at him with Bringer Light.

Tsukishima then got in front of Riku and swung his Book of the End at him, but Riku ducked down and swept his leg at Tsukishima's feet, causing him to fall on the ground.

The black-haired widened his eyes as he saw Riku staring him down as he got his Keyblade and prepared to bring it down, striking Tsukishima in the process.

_"It's over, Tsukishima." _Riku thought as he brought down his Way to the Dawn, intending to finish his fight with the man once and for all. However, someone blocked the attack.

"What the?" Riku said in surprise. He looked to see who blocked his attack, only to back away in shock as he not only saw who it was, but that the weapon who blocked his attack was also a Keyblade.

"S-sora?" Riku stuttered in disbelief.

"Riku, what are you doing!" Sora said, a shocked look on his face. "Why are you and Tsukishima fighting with each other? I thought we were friends!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Sora? And didn't Tsukishima just stabbed you minutes ago?" Riku asked, very confused by the turn of events.

Sora just stared at his friend in surprise. "Stabbed me? I have no clue what you're saying Riku. Tsukishima would never do that!_ He's been our friend ever since we were kids!"_

The silver-haired teen just stared at his friend, flabbergasted. Before he could say anything else, he saw Tsukishima standing up and walking over to Sora's side. The black-haired male gave Riku a smug smile and said.

"Sora. I don't know what's going on either. Something's wrong with Riku, but what could it be?" Tsukishima spoke in a convincing worried tone.

The spiky-haired teen just stared at Riku with huge concern and asked. "Riku, what happened to you? Don't you remember? Tsukishima is our friend, he's always been there for us! Helping and protecting us for as long as I can remember. Why are you doing this?"

"Sora...I..." Riku couldn't form any words in his mouth.

"It's okay Riku. Whatever is troubling you, me and Sora can help you. You helped us once, and we'll help you. Because we're friends." Tsukishima spoke again. He had a sincere expression on his face. But Riku could tell he was lying through his teeth.

The teen just stared at the two, unable to handle the situation he was in.

"Just let us help you Riku." Sora spoke once more.

"We only to make things right, Riku." Tsukishima added in.

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"...Just leave me alone." Riku whispered, backing away.

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Leave me alone..." Riku said again, with a little more force.

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

**"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" **Riku roared in rage, yelling as he used **Mega Flare** at the ceiling of the warehouse, creating a huge explosion, and the whole warehouse got destroyed as well, sending flames and debris everywhere.

The silver-haired teen managed to escape in time as he ran into the forest near the destroyed warehouse. He passed by trees and bushes in order to get away from Sora and Tsukishima.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Luckily for him, Riku was able to find a cave somewhere in the vast forest. He got inside and sat down on a flat rock. He put away in his keyblade and started to talk to himself.<p>

"Okay...for what I know, Tsukishima used some strange power to make Sora think he's a longtime friend of our's. It must have been when he got stabbed by Tsukishima's sword. But what exactly did he do? Did he just rewrite Sora's memories or something. Does he have a power similar to Namine's abilities. Somehow I doubt that, but what could it be?"

Riku's train of thought went through the memories he had of Sora telling him about their so-called friend, Tsukishima.

_"Tsukishima would never do that!"_

The teen just clenched his fist in anger.

_"He's been our friend ever since we were kids!"_

_"He's always been there for us!"_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Riku!"_

The silver-haired teen shook his head and breathed a few times before he calmed down. He then remembered that he blew the warehouse he was in earlier.

"I shouldn't lose my cool like that. Losing to my emotions will only make me weaker." Riku reassured himself as he resumed thinking about the currents events.

"All right. There's got a clue to how Tsukishima's powers work. Let's see..." Riku stroked his chin as he thought for awhile. Then he looked up in realization.

"I remember that he had a bookmark in his hand before we started to fight. Then that bookmark transformed into that sword. What does mean?"

The handsome teen frowned as he thought. _"Well whatever it is, there's also have to be a way to get Sora back to normal. I would rather find out without having to fight him. But with the way he is right now, it won't be easy."_

Riku was about to think some more before he heard a familiar voice.

"Riku? Is that you?"

The silver-haired teen turned around in an instant, and saw Sora near the opening of the cave. The younger teen cautiously walked inside and stepped forward.

Riku narrowed his eyes and summoned his Keyblade.

Sora saw this and waved his hands in front of him. "No Riku, wait! I'm not here to fight. Don't worry, Tsukishima isn't with me right now."

The older teen stared at Sora's eyes and could tell he was telling the truth. Riku lowered his weapon, but he still kept it by his side.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

Sora smiled and said. "We used to play in caves all the time. Remember? I figured you would be hiding in a place like this."

Riku nodded his head, deciding to play along for a bit.

"Where is Tsukishima anyway?" Riku asked, walking towards the opening of the cave, poking his head out to see if the black-haired man was there or not.

"I already told you, he isn't with me, so relax." Sora reassured. He walked over to Riku and asked. "By the way Riku, what's your deal? Attacking and bad-mouthing Tsukishima like that?"

"And let me ask you something." Riku said, holding his Keyblade in a tight grip. "What are you talking about anyway? Tsukishima is our friend? That's ridiculous."

Sora was stunned by all of this. He shook his head and said. "What are you saying Riku? We've known Tsukishima all of our lives! Don't you remember anything at all?"

"We've never even met this jerk until today!" Riku snapped. "Tsukishima used some type of power on you Sora. You say the three of us were friends, and I say Tsukishima isn't anywhere close to being our friend."

The spiky-haired teen shook his head and glared at the older teen. "How can you say that? Tsukishima helped us with everything! He was with me when I defeated **Ansem**! We went to many worlds together! He helped you and me defeat **Xemnas** and the rest of **Organization XIII**!"

"Just stop it already! I don't know this guy, and I don't want to!" Riku yelled, struggling to calm himself down.

"But...Riku." Sora whispered, his eyes filled with sadness.

The teen took a deep breath and said. "Looks like...I don't have a choice." Riku took his fighting stance and said. "Sorry Sora, but if it takes having to beat you to your senses, then so be it!"

"Riku! Stop!" Sora shouted, blocking Riku's attack with the Oathkeeper Keyblade. Soon, the two Keyblade Wielders started to fight one another. Blades clashed and smashed at each other, creating sparks as they went at it.

"SORA!" Riku yelled.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Music Theme-Missing you.<strong>

* * *

><p>The two friends kept on fighting with each other. Despite this, Sora was not giving his all...and either was Riku.<p>

As he kept on fighting his friend, Riku started to remember precious memories he had with Sora together.

_"Come on Sora. Today is the day we leave this island for good!" A six-year old Riku waved his hand at his best friend as he stood next to a boat._

Riku narrowed his eyes at his friend as he kept on remembering.

_"Aw look at poor ol' Sora. He's going to cry!" A bunch of bullies laughed at the 7-year boy. He tried to fight the tears in his eyes, but a few came out anyway._

_"Leave him alone, you losers!" Riku yelled as he ran at the bullies with a wooden sword._

_"Oh man, it's Riku! Let's get out of here! The main bully yelled._

Sora and Riku still went at each other, refusing to stop.

_Sora and Riku, in their original Kingdom Hearts appearances, were fighting with one another with wooden swords, smiles on their faces._

The silver-haired teen gritted his teeth as he blocked another attack.

_A 10-year old Sora and 11-year old Riku was in front of a large house. Holding flowers in their hands._

_"Ok, if Kairi says yes to me, you have to do my homework for a month." Sora said._

_"Fine. If Kairi says yes to me, you have to let me use your bike for a mouth too." Riku replied._

_"Deal."_

_And may I ask what you two doing here?" A rough voice spoke._

_The two kids paled, looking from behind to see Kairi's stepfather, the mayor right behind them._

_"M-mr. Mayor...h-how you doing?" Sora spoke, utter fear in his voice._

_"You s-see we're were j-just going...RUN AWAY!" Riku yelled. Soon the two kids ran for their lives. The mayor just sighed and shook his head._

_"Kids these days." He muttered. A few seconds later, a 10-year girl came out of the house and asked._

_"What was that Dad?"_

_The Mayor looked at the girl with a smile and said. "It's nothing Kairi. Nothing at all."_

Riku then realized about the memory he just thought of. _"Kairi! Maybe if I mention her, Sora might change back to the way he was."_

The older teen then asked. "Sora! I have to know something."

"What...is it?" Sora panted, getting winded from all the fighting.

"Do you still have that **Lucky Charm** Kairi gave you?" Riku asked, lowering his Keyblade.

After that, Sora reached into one of pockets and pulled out the charm that Riku was talking about. "Of course I do. I would never let this leave my side, no matter what."

The handsome teen couldn't help but smile at this.

"But..." Sora said in a confused tone. "Who's **Kairi**? Tsukishima was the one who gave this to me."

The instant he heard that, Riku just stared at the lucky charm that Sora held in his and he felt anger and disgust.

_"Tsukishima, you went as far replacing Kairi, the most important person in Sora's life, with yourself? I'm going to make you regret ever meeting me."_

"Riku? What's wrong?" Sora asked, curious.

The older teen slowly walked towards him and then, Riku instantly turned to karate-chop Sora's neck, sending the surprised teen to the ground.

"R-riku, why?" Sora muttered as he fell unconscious.

The silver-haired teen just looked down at his friend for a few minutes until he heard someone from behind. He turned to see Tsukishima at the cave's opening.

"So this is where you've been hiding. Come out Riku. I've grown tired of this." Tsukishima said with a bored look. Riku just sighed and got out of the cave and faced Tsukishima, blocking an attack from him in the process.

"Is Sora in there? I lost sight of him when we would to look for you." Tsukishima asked, pointing at the cave.

"What do you care? Sora and myself don't mean a thing to you anyway." Riku coldly replied.

The Fullbringer just chuckled and said. "You're probably wondering why Sora was thinking of me as a friend in the first place, don't you?"

Riku shook his head and said. "You don't need to tell me anything. I already got your powers figured out."

"Oh really? Then how about you tell me instead?" Tsukishima mocked.

"I was trying to figure how you got Sora the way he was. I thought you might of rewrote or created some new memories for him, but I dismissed those causes right away. Then I remembered something. Just before we fought, you had a bookmark in your hand, and you transformed that object into the sword you're currently carrying. And so I came with the possible conclusion."

"Which is?" Tsukishima asked.

"That you have the ability to put yourself in someone else's past. You can add yourself to a person's live, whether if you're a friend, a relative, a lover or a comrade. You become too deeply imprinted into that person's past, that you can also make use of that person's memories and secrets. I also bet you can insert your presence into other things as well."

Tsukishima looked quite surprised at this. He smiled eventually and clapped his hands. "Very good Riku. And you're right, my ability is to insert myself into something, whether it be a person, or an inanimate object.

Riku also said next. "Just one more thing Tsukishima. How do you know us anyway? Who told you about me and Sora?"

Speaking of whom, Sora finally woke up, just in time to see Riku and Tsukishima facing each other.

The black-haired man just chuckled and said. "I'm afraid that information is classified. Right now Riku." Tsukishima appeared behind Riku and grabbed the teen by the front of his shirt.

"Let go of me!" Riku yelled out. Tsukishima just laughed as he held his sword in the air. Sora's eyes widen as he saw this. He then started to run towards the two.

_"I have to stop this. I can't let those two fight anymore!" _Sora thought.

Riku attempted to use his Keyblade, but Tsukishima let go of his shirt in order to grab his hand, forcing the teen to let go of his weapon. Tsukishima smirked at the younger male and said.

"It was nice while it lasted Riku. But this is as far as you'll go. Farewell." Then the Fullbringer swung his sword at the teen, intending to put himself in Riku's past as well.

However to the surprise of Riku and Tsukishima, there stood Sora. Tsukishima's sword had instead struck Sora's chest, having jumped in front of Riku to take the blow instead.

"Sora...?" Riku spoke his best friend's name in concern.

"Why...why did you get in the way!" Tsukishima shouted, angry. To his shock, Sora grabbed Tsukishima's arm, the one that wielded the sword and he squeezed it tightly.

"Argh! Let go of me!" Tsukishima yelled, but Sora absolutely refused to let go. The spiky-haired teen glared at him and said. "There's no way we ever let some creep like you to win."

Riku smirked at this. "Well it looks like Sora's back to normal." He whispered to himself.

Tsukishima gritted his teeth in anger as he tried to pull away. Sora then yelled as he grabbed Tsukishima with his other hand and threw him in the air.

"Ugh!" Tsukishima cried out as he started to fall in the air.

"Sora!" The spiky-haired teen looked to see Riku by his side.

"Riku?" Sora said, confused and surprised at seeing his friend.

"Sora...let's finish this jerk off once and for all!" Riku shouted as he jumped in the air.

"Right!" Sora said in agreement as he joined his friend as they performed their Limit, **Eternal Session.**

The Keyblade started by launching a series of combos, then execute a series of quick jabbing attacks together at Tsukishima.

_"No...this can't be happening!" _Tsukishima thought as the teens kept on hitting him.

**Last Saber **was next and afterwards, **Dark Cannon** came by. After that, **Master Hearts **and **XIII Blades **as well. Then finally Sora and Riku used **All's End,** finishing the Limit at last.

The Fullbringer finally landed on the ground. Beaten and bloodied, as well as defeated at last. Tsukishima glared at the Keyblade Duo and said. "Why...why couldn't I defeat you two? What do you have that's so damn special?"

"We have each other Tsukishima. And no matter what you do, you will never be able to beat us." Sora said, pointing his Keyblade at the man.

Riku then walked towards Tsukishima and said. "At this rate, we probably won't get any answers out of you, Tsukishima. So any further conversation is pointless. It's time to end it here."

The silver-haired teen held his Keyblade and was about to strike down Tsukishima when suddenly.

"Get away from him!"

The Keyblade Duo turned to see an much older gentleman and a girl around their age running up to Tsukishima.

**"Giriko...Riruka?" **Tsukishima managed to say, despite his injured state. Riruka glared at Tsukishima and yelled. "Where the hell have you been Tsukishima? We've been searching for you all day! And now we find you here, all injured with that guy with the spiky hair.

She turned to see Sora and she blushed as she saw Riku.

"...And that really good-looking guy with the silver-hair." Riruka whispered to herself. The pig-tailed girl regained their composure and yelled at Tsukishima.

"Next time you want to go out and get your ass kicked Tsukishima, leave a damn note! You idiot."

Giriko then turned to the Keyblade Duo and said. "My sincere apologies gentlemen. You see, my name is **Giriko Kutsuzawa. **And that over is-"

"I can introduce myself thank you!" Riruka turned away from Tsukishima and talked to the Keyblade Duo. "My name is **Riruka Dokugamine**, but you two can call me Riruka-Sama Instead!"

"Uh...okay?" Sora responded in confusion. Riku kept quiet.

Giriko then coughed to get the attention back to himself. "Anyway, I'm sorry if Tsukishima caused you two a lot of trouble. We'll take him off your hands."

The older man walked over to Sora and handed him something. "Here's a little consolation gift in return for all the trouble."

Sora looked at the gift, a Keychain. He took the Keychain and put it in his pocket.

**New Keyblade-False Memories.**

Riku then turned away and said. "Let's go Sora. We should be heading back now."

"But Riku, what about Tsukishima?" The spiky-haired looked uncertain about leaving.

The silver-haired teen kept walking as he replied. "They said they're going to take care of him. Besides...the further we're away from Tsukishima, the better. Now let's go."

Sora ultimately agreed and soon he joined his best friend. Tsukishima lifted his head to see the Keyblade Duo leaving.

"W-wait...Get back here! We're not finished here! Get back here I say! **GET BACK**!" Tsukishima screamed.

Sora glanced at Tsukishima before he and Riku eventually got out of the forest.

The Fullbringer kept on yelling for Sora and Riku to come back, until he fell unconscious from his injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Friendship.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Keyblade Duo finally made it out of the forest and they ended up in a park.<p>

"So...Tsukishima somehow inserted himself into my past, and he replaced Kairi too?" Sora asked, feeling angry at the Fullbringer.

"Yeah." Riku simply responded. The two kept on walking and eventually they stopped at a river. They sat down and watched the water flow by. Riku noticed that it was sundown, making the sky orange.

"It's all my fault. I was so stupid. I fought many enemies before, and let my guard down for a minute, and that jerk got me to think me and him were friends. Like I would ever be friends with a creep like that!" Sora said.

The silver-haired teen turned to his friend and said. "What's done is done, Sora. Just remember to stay more cautious next time."

The younger teen nodded his head and said. "But anyway, I want to say thanks Riku."

"Don't mention it. We're best friends, Right?" Riku let out a true smile on his face as he said this.

"Yeah! And no one can change that!" Sora said in agreement. The two laughed as they fist-bumped each other. Soon, they turned to see a Garganta appearing in front of them.

"Well I guess that's our trip home. Come on Riku."

"Yeah." Riku agreed and soon, the two friends went inside and the Garganta closed, sending the two back to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn it, I almost had them...how can I lose to a pair of teenage punks?" Tsukishima groaned. He was bandaged up from his earlier fight and he was told to stay in bed by Riruka, who threatened him by saying she'll throw all the books he owned into a fireplace if he didn't comply.<p>

The black-haired man turned his head to see someone else in another bed next to him. The man looked asleep.

"**Ginjo**...I'm sorry. I failed you." Tsukishima spoke, sadness in his tone.

"Yes, you should be sorry. Sorry for wasting my time."

Tsukishima turned to see a mysterious figure wearing an Organization XIII coat. The man walked over to Tsukishima.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsukishima asked in surprise.

The man lifted his hood, and it was **Marluxia**, the **Graceful Assassin.**

"My name is not important. I was sent here by Master Xehanort to keep an eye on you. Something turned up, so he couldn't make it here."

"Please...give me another chance! I need to help Ginjo. You promised me!" Tsukishima yelled.

Marluxia just smirked and replied. "You're wrong. The deal was to help Ginjo if you succeeded, Tsukishima. But you didn't. You failed, and therefore, our deal is off. We don't need you anymore. So farewell."

Marluxia created a corridor of darkness and he walked in. It soon disappeared. Tsukishima just stared at where Marluxia was...and he continued to stare, until he let out a scream, a scream of despair...

* * *

><p><strong>Finished at last. I hope this chapter is better than the last two. Chapter 20 will be even longer next time. And a trailer will be in it as well. After chapter 20 and chapter 21 are finished, everything will finally move forward.<strong>

**Also, with the introductions of Hades, Jafar and Captain Hook, I would like to introduce more disney villains as well. Even some that are not, or not yet in the Kingdom Hearts series. Or some series that appeared in Disney-related channels that aren't with Disney, like Power Rangers or W.I.T.C.H.**

**Tell me who you would like to have in the story, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks and have a good day.**


	20. Danger! Sora vs Nnoitra: Round 2

**At last...20 chapters at last. Just want to say thanks for the support and response that everyone gave me.**

**Now, on with the story! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sigh. Can't we take a break now? We've been training non-stop for 2 hours." Sora groaned as he wiped off some sweat off his forehead. It's been six days ever since the confrontation with Tsukishima. Since then, the Keyblade Duo have been relaxing or training with Kaname. An activity that the spiky-haired hero was doing right now.<p>

Kaname just glanced at Sora and replied. "I suppose some rest won't hurt. Try to make use of it while you can."

Sora let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on a bench that the Training room had. He pulled out two Sea-Salt ice creams and started to lick one of them.

_"It's a good thing I found the recipe for this stuff earlier. If I didn't use **Blizzaga**, this stuff wouldn't last a day." _The teen thought.

Sora then looked to his side to see Kaname sitting down next to him. The blind man just stared at the walls in front of him, though it was useless, considering he was blind.

The teen looked at the man for awhile, then he glanced at the second ice-cream next to him. He was originally going to give it to Riku, but the silver-haired teen was called for a mission by Aizen half an hour ago.

Sora looked at the Soul Reaper again and thought. _"I don't know if he'll be interested, but it's a waste of food. I'm sure he'll like it."_

"Hey Kaname?"

The Blind man looked to where Sora was, having heard his voice. "Yes?"

The Kingdom Hearts Hero lifted up the ice-cream and asked. "Would you like some Ice-cream?"

Kaname blinked at this, confused. "...Ice-cream?"

"Yeah. I made some for me and Riku, but since he isn't here, I didn't want to waste it. So you care to try some?" Sora asked again. The Shinigami had a thoughtful look on his face. Throughout the years he lived, he never once tried ice-cream. However, he was the type of man who was unafraid of trying out new foods. So he said.

"Very well then. I would like some."

The teen smiled and unwrapped the ice-cream, and he gave it to Kaname. The Soul Reaper looked a little unsure for awhile, but he then took one small lick. And a few more after that.

"So...what do you think?" Sora asked, curious.

Kaname stopped what he was doing and replied. "It is a little salty, but it has some sweet flavor to it as well."

"That's why they call it **Sea Salt Ice-Cream**." Sora said happily as he took a few licks on his ice-cream as too.

"Hmm...it sounds like this type of ice-cream is native to the world you're from, right Sora?" Kaname asked.

Sora rubbed the back of his head as he answered. "Well actually, this ice-cream is from a world I've been to a few times. It's called **Twilight Town**. I also have a few friends there too."

The blind Shinigami looked interested as he heard this. "Really? It sounds like you been to some rather, interesting worlds out there, besides this one."

"Yeah well, of all the worlds I've gone to before, they don't have Soul Reapers or Hollows. Gin is actually the first Soul Reaper me and Riku met before we came to Los Noches." Sora replied, taking a small bite of his ice-cream.

Kaname frowned as he heard this. "Yes, I remember hearing that Gin was the one who found you and Riku, and invited you both to Los Noches over a month ago. Tell me Sora, does Gin make you nervous?"

"Huh? Well he does seem a little shifty, but I don't really know him that much. So I can't say for sure." Sora replied as he finally finished his ice-cream.

"And what about Lord **Aizen**?"

The spiky-haired teen seemed pretty hesitant to answering that question. "Well...Aizen seems like a good person to me. I mean, he says that he wants to help save the Human World from the Soul Sociey, right? That's pretty noble if you ask me."

Despite this and over the days he has stayed in Los Noches, **Sora** begin to have some doubt over what Aizen had told him and Riku, but since he couldn't say the leader of Los Noches was lying either, due to lack of proof, he decided to continue helping the man whatever he needed until he and Riku can go home.

"By the way Kaname, has Aizen found a way for us to return back to our home?" Sora asked in a hopeful tone. Despite the fact he loved adventures, and he had many of them ever he came to Hueco Mundo, the Kingdom Hearts Hero wanted to go home really bad. He missed everyone, especially **Kairi**.

The Soul Reaper then stated. "I'm sorry Sora, but I'm afraid we still haven't found a way to return you both back to your home."

Unknown to the teen, Kaname was lying to him. After he said this, the blind man remembered a conversation he had with Aizen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Lord Aizen, after you become the king of the Soul Society, shall we begin a way to send Sora and Riku back to their home?" Kaname asked.<em>

_"Oh...that. I've begin thinking about that Kaname. And after seeing their performances and how well they been accomplishing the missions I had been giving them throughout their stay, I have come to a decision." Aizen said with a smirk._

_"Which is Lord Aizen?" Kaname spoke respectably._

_"I decided that they would make perfect servants for me."_

_"S-servants?"_

_"That's correct. Until their arrival, I never had any knowledge about the Keyblade or other worlds until they came along. Tell me Kaname, how would you feel if you had servants that can go to other worlds, along with powerful weapons? And instead of just taking over the Soul Society, how about also...taking over other worlds as well?" Aizen said, his smirk even more malicious._

_Kaname's blind eyes widen. Though he chose to keep quiet._

_**"...Taking over other worlds? What is Lord Aizen thinking? Does he have much bigger plans than to just become king? I wonder..."**  
><em>

_The brown-haired man watched to see his fellow Soul Reaper become silent all of a sudden._

_"Hmm? Is there something troubling you Kaname?" Aizen asked with a smile._

_The blind Shinigami snapped back to attention as he heard what Aizen said. He replied. "No...it's nothing. Let me ask another question Lord Aizen. What should we do if Sora and Riku refuse to comply?"_

_"We'll eliminate them. Though it would be a waste to get rid of such...promising warriors." Aizen answered once again with a smile. "Now you may go back to your duties Kaname. I have my own work to do."_

_"Yes Lord Aizen." After that, the Soul Reaper left Aizen and started to walk away. As he turned to another hallway. He could sense and hear Sora and Riku walking with one another. The Keyblade were teasing, talking, arguing and laughing with each other._

_As he heard this, Kaname gripped his Zanapakuto tightly and immediately walked off._

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"But in the end...it's all for justice, right? To rid of this world of senseless bloodshed, and to make this world into a one filled with justice, light, peace and hope. All of this...is for her."<em>

"Uh...Kaname?"

The blind man turned to his head to see Sora staring at him.

"Yes Sora, what it is?" Kaname asked.

Sora smiled nervously and pointed at the treat Kaname held. "Your ice-cream melted. Sorry about that." **Kaname **realized that he spent too much time thinking that he neglected his ice-cream.

"It's fine. I wasn't that hungry anyway. But thank for offering it to me." Kaname spoke.

Sora just laughed and replied. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe next time, you, me and Riku can have ice-cream together. Sounds good?" The blind Soul Reaper nodded his head and said.

"That would be...refreshing."

"I found you at last.

Sora and Kaname turned to see **Ulquiorra** coming towards them with his hands in his pockets. He looked as emotionless as ever. Sora nervously looked at the Espada and asked.

"Hey Ulquiorra. Is there something wrong?"

The Espada didn't blink as he replied. "Lord Aizen only wants to see you for another mission. Nothing more. Now come along with me and let's go."

The spiky-haired teen rubbed the back of his head and said. "Sorry Kaname, but it looks we're going to have to stop training for today."

"It's fine Sora. As a matter of fact, there's something I also must attend to. Go with Ulquiorra and see Lord Aizen right away." Kaname said as he got up and started to walk away.

"Let's go." Ulquiorra ordered, and Sora reluctantly got up and followed the Espada out of the training room. As the two went to the hallway, Kaname stood behind, watching them as they left.

_"In the end...it's all for the sake of justice."_

* * *

><p><strong>The Privaron Espada<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora and Ulquiorra walked in Aizen's other throne room, which had a single chair and a very wide opening on the wall, which showed the black sky of Hueco Mundo.<p>

There sat Aizen, in his chair. He smiled as he saw the Keyblade Wielder along with the 4th Espada.

"Hello Sora. I apologize for disturbing you from your training, but I require your services once again. Aizen spoke to the teen.

"So what do you need me for this time Aizen?" Sora asked.

"It seems that there is an unusual number of **Gillians **moving around. They're not hard to kill, but everyone else have also missions to do today. So I would like for you to kill these Gillians and return here to Las Noches as soon as you're finished."

Sora nodded as he heard this. "Alright, I'll do it. Can you tell me the location?"

Aizen smiled more as he answered. "It's been reported as they are currently heading to the **Forest of Menos. **If you make it in time, you can eliminate them before they can get to the forest."

The spiky-haired teen nodded at this and said. "Well I guess I should get going. I'll be back before you know it. See ya!" The Keyblade Wielder started to run to the door before Aizen chuckled and said.

"But, before you go. You should meet your partner for this mission." Then the leader of Las Noches turned to face a dark corner and he said. "You can come on out now."

_"Partner? Hmm...I wonder who I'm going to be with today?" _Sora thought, but then he looked up to see his partner. It was a man, who had a orange afro-style haircut with thick sideburns. His Hollow Mask was shaped like sunglasses on his forehead with teeth coming out above each eye. There was a star in the center of the mask fragment, and he had daggers attached to his wrists via hinges

_"Whoa. Wouldn't want to mess with that kind of guy." _Sora thought with a sweat-drop.

Sosuke Aizen turned to the teen and spoke. "Sora, allow me to introduce you to your partner. This is **Gantenbainne Mosqueda. **He is Arrancar #107, and one of the **Privaron Espada**.

Sora was confused as he heard this. _"Privaron Espada? Wait a minute...Ulquiorra said that the Privaron Espada was the name for Arrancars who were once Espada, but they lost their rank for some reason. What could it be?"_

Sora then looked up, only to fall on his butt in surprise as Gantenbainne stood right in front of him. The Arrancar didn't say a word as he offered a hand to the teenager, which he took.

After standing up, Sora rubbed the back of his head and replied. "Hi, I'm Sora. It's nice to meet you Gantenbainne."

"Likewise. I've heard of you before from comments and stories about you. Gantenbainne said as he shook Sora's hand. Then the teen and Arrancar stood forward in front of Aizen.

"We are ready to leave, Lord Aizen." Gantenbainne spoke.

"Very well. Both of you may go." Aizen spoke. The two bowed their heads and soon they left the room with Aizen and Ulquiorra still inside. As the Duo started to walk in the hallways, someone hid as he or she spied on them from behind. As soon as they got out of view, the mysterious person came out of the shadows and it was revealed to be...**Nnoitra Gilga.**

"Hmph, so Sora and that weakling Gantenbainne are going on a little mission eh?" Nnoitra said in a amused tone. "Heh heh. This is my chance. Once I find those two, Sora will be all mine. I'll kill that loser, Gantenbainne if he gets in the way."

The Tall Espada just chuckled darkly and said. "Just you wait Sora. Once we meet again, I'll be sure to win this time. Ha ha ha!"

As Nnoitra walked away, another Espada who walking to where Nnoitra was, just happened to hear everything he said.

_"This could be trouble. Normally I could care less about what Nnoitra does, but I doubt Lord Aizen would be pleased if Sora was to be killed. What should I do about this?" _The Espada thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mission.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora and Gantenbainne finally left Las Noches and soon, they started to walk in the seemingly endless desert. Luckily, there weren't any Hollows to get in their way. Either of the two spoke, not like there was anything to talk about anyway. Getting bored, Sora gently glanced at the black sky of Hueco Mundo and thought in his mind.<p>

_"This sky...is so empty. Only things I ever see whenever are the gray clouds and the crescent moon. No stars, no light, nothing. I wonder if everyone back in Las Noches are okay with this. Living day after day under a Sky with no stars. They probably don't even know what stars are. **Hueco Mundo**...is a sad place to live. No doubt about it. As simple as that."_

As he thought about this, Gantenbainne glanced at Sora and asked. "Penny for your thoughts boy?"

"Huh?" Sora shook his head as he heard the Arrancar speaking to him. "Oh nothing special. Just thinking about the mission, that's all."

The Privaron Espada merely nodded his head and said. "We should get a move on. The faster we find those Gillians, the better." Sora nodded his head and soon silence had filled the air. Sora quietly sighed as he thought.

_"This is so boring. If there's one thing I hate, is going on missions with people that you can't talk to. I mean, Gantenbainne looks like an okay guy, but he seems to be the type who doesn't talk very much."_

The spiky-haired teen glanced at his Arrancar partner and thought. _"Maybe if I start to talk about an interesting topic, he'll listen. That way we can get along better. Doesn't hurt to try."_

Sora decided to try as he said. "Hey Gantenbainne, can I ask you a question?"

Without looking at him, the Afro-haired man responded. "Go ahead Kid. Fire away."

"Well...uh, Aizen said that you were one of the **Privaron Espada, **right?" Sora asked, a little nervous.

Gantenbainne nodded as he said. "Got that right. And what else?"

Sora took a deep breath and said. "When me and Riku came here to Las Noches, **Ulquiorra **told us that the Privaron Espada were former Espadas, is that right?"

The Arrancar gave Sora a suspicious look and asked. "What are you trying to say?"

Sora gulped a little as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well since you were an Espada, you must pretty strong huh? If you were, you and me can finish off those Gillians a lot faster."

Gantenbainne stopped walking as he heard this. Seeing this, Sora got a little worried as he asked. "What's wrong, was it something I said?"

The Arrancar shook his head and said. "A little bit yes, but it's not your fault Sora. It's true, I was one of the Espada, until Aizen used the **Hōgyoku **to create the current Espada."

"Hogyoku? I never heard of it before." Sora said in a surprised tone.

Gantenbainne nodded in understanding as he spoke. "No surprise there. Almost nobody knows about it, even half of the Espada are unaware of it. I managed to find out on my own."

The Keyblade Wielder then asked. "So...what is it anyway?"

"I can't explain it's origins, but it's an orb that Aizen stole from the Soul Society months ago. Apparently from I know, the Hogyoku has the ability to bypass the barrier that separates Shinigami and Hollows."

"And...what would happen if that barrier is bypassed?" Sora asked.

"Simple. In return, Soul Reapers would go under **Hollowfication**. Meaning that Soul Reapers can gain the powers and abilities of a Hollow."

Sora was shocked to hear this. "Whoa. Are you serious?"

"Very. Also, Hollows can also undergo **Arrancarification**. They can become Arrancars. Simply put, all the Espada that you met and interacted with, are just artificial Arrancars. Not like me and the other Privaron Espada. We became Arrancars naturally."

The spiky-haired teen seemed impressed and a little overwhelmed by this. So you're saying that since Aizen created them himself, they're stronger than you?"

"Yes. Because of that, Aizen demoted me and the rest of the former Espada into the positions we are currently in." Gantenbainne told Sora in a bitter tone in his voice.

Sora couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Well don't worry about Gantenbainne. Just because Stark, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and the others are stronger, it doesn't mean they're better than you."

Despite his attempt at cheering him up, The former Espada just frowned and said. "That's a nice thing to say Sora, but try telling that to Aizen and the other former Espada. Just forget it, it doesn't matter anymore. Me and the **Privaron Espada **are weaker. Plain and simple."

"Gantenbainne..." Sora said his name in a quiet tone.

The Afro-haired man then said. "And it's not only because of how they were created, it's what class of Hollow they were."

"Class of Hollow?" Sora repeated.

Gantenbainne nodded his head and explained. "Yes. You see, there are three classifications of Hollows. The first are the **Gillian, **the ones we're searching for. They're the weakest class. The second are the **Adjuchas. **they're much smarter and stronger than Gillians. And lastly, the **Vasto Lorde, **the strongest class of Hollows, but they are extremely rare in number. The Vasto Lordes's abilities are above that of the captains of the Soul Society.

"Wow." Sora exclaimed, impressed. "So, are any of the Espada Vasto Lorde?"

"Only two of them. **Tier Halibel** and **Ulquiorra Schiffer."**

"Halibel and Ulquiorra?" Sora said, even more surprised. _"They must be really strong then. I better watch myself when I'm around those two." _The spiky-haired teen thought.

"I'm also willing to bet what Lord Aizen put me together with you to get rid of me faster. It doesn't matter anyway. Right now, there are only Privaron Espada. Myself and two others."

"Gantenbainne, I don't know what to say." Sora said, uneasy. The tall Arrancar just glanced at Sora and said. "Just don't lose yourself, alright?"

Sora looked confused by this. "Lose myself?"

Gantenbainne walked over to Sora and spoke to him in a serious voice. "Listen to me Kid. No matter what happens, or whatever troubles you go through, don't ever lose yourself or forget your values. If you do, you'll become a monster like the hollows. You're a strong kid Sora, but remember who you are, and keep on being you. If you can do that, then you'll be alright."

Sora was stunned as he heard this. _"Wow, it looks like Gantenbainne had it pretty rough. Well no matter what happens to me, right now or in the future, I'll keep on fighting, and staying true to myself!"_

The Kingdom Hearts Hero smiled at the taller man and smiled. "Thanks for the advice Gantenbainne. I'll be just fine, and as long as I have Riku and Kairi, nothing can stop me!"

The Arrancar looked surprised by this, but he smiled anyway and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "You know something Sora, you're an alright kid. Let's go and finished up this mission."

"Right!" Sora agreed and the two started to run in the same direction they were walking.

A few minutes later, as they continued to run, Sora and Gantenbainne saw a bunch of Gillians moving to the Forest of Menos. The two can see that the Forest was close.

"Come on. We're almost there!" Gantenbainne shouted as he and the Keyblade Wielder got closer and closer to the Gillians. Eventually, they finally made it. As soon as they got into the forest, Sora could see many Gillians moving around.

"This might take awhile to kill all of them." Sora spoke, a little concerned.

The Privaron Espada stepped forward and replied. "That's nothing to be worry about. Step aside Sora. Let me show how it's done." Gantenbainne then yelled as he jumped in the air and punched a Gillian with just his fist, making a hole in it's head. As the Gillian dropped dead, another launched a Cero at the Arrancar, but he dodged it in time and he released another punch as well.

Then three Gillians surrounded Gantenbainne and all were charging up Cero when suddenly, Gantebainne started to release a series of rapid punches on the first one and finished it. He then jumped used both of fists to smash the second Gillians's face.

Gantenbainne used **Sonido **to appear in front of the third one and he started punching it by saying. **"Uno."**

He then punched it's mask a few times as well.

**"Dos"**

The Arrancar finished by smashing both of his fists on top of the Gillian's head, killing it in an instant.

**"Cientos"**

Then Gantenbainne landed on his feet as he watched the Gillian fall on it's body. The Afro-haired man sighed as he walked away from the dead Hollow. He could that there were many more moving deeper into the forest. He could Sora walking towards him as well.

"Wow. That was awesome Gantenbainne." Sora cheered as he resumed walking to the Arrancar. Gantenbainne smiled proudly as he waited for Sora. However, the teen could see that Gantenbainne dropped his smile as his eyes widen in shock.

Seeing this, Soraa raised an eyebrow and asked. "Hey Gantenbainne, what's up?"

The Privaron Espada didn't respond as he, all of a sudden, fell to the ground head-first.

"Gantenbainne!" Sora yelled as he ran to his fallen Partner's side. The spiky-haired teen looked to see that the Arrancar had a huge, deep wound on his back. It looked as though a blade caused the injury.

_"Who did this? It couldn't had been those Gillians. The wound was caused by something sharp. But who was it?"_

"Hmph. At least that pathetic Arrancar is out of the way." Someone remarked from behind one of the trees.

Sora looked up as he heard this. "Who's there? Where are you! Show yourself!" The spiky-haired teen summoned his new Keyblade, **False Memories **in case. It's specialty was that it gave Sora a boost in his spells.

Then he heard someone laugh in amusement. "You're a little impatient, aren't you? But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll fucking get!" Then the person stepped from the tree and revealed himself.

Sora was surprised to see who it was.

"**Nnoitra**? What are you doing here?" Sora demanded, holding his Keyblade tightly.

The 5th Espada grinned excitedly as his Large Zanpakuto was held over his shoulder. "What do you think? I'm here to settle the score. This time, there's no Lord Aizen or anyone else to interfere."

"To settle the score? Wait, you're still mad about what happened? It's not my fault! You and I fought fair and square. Besides, I'm not the one who asked Aizen to stop the fight anyway!" Sora yelled angrily.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Nnoitra yelled back. "Right now, all I want to do is to beat your ass, and show everyone that I'm still the strongest! And I'm not going to let some brat with a stupid hair-do to mess it up for me!"

The Kingdom Hearts Hero pondered Nnoitra's words for awhile. _"It looks like he isn't going to listen to reason. No matter what I do right now, he won't leave without a fight. Well there's no way I'm going to let that freak scare me out of this."_

Sora glared at the Espada and said. "You want to fight me Nnoitra? Have it your way! I beat you once, and I can do it again too."

"We'll just see about that. Come at me Sora!" Nnoitra yelled as he and Sora ran at each other, ready to fight once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss-Nnoitra. Boss Music-The 13th Struggle.<strong>

* * *

><p>The #5 Espada started to swing his Zanpakuto at Sora from a distance. The teen dodged the attacks at first, but then one attack hit Sora so hard that he landed on the ground. He got up quickly and he started to shoot several <strong>Blizzaga<strong> spells, but Nnoitra simply dodged them by using **Sonido**.

"Try this!" The Arrancar yelled as he launched a yellow** Cero** from his mouth. Sora used **Reflega** to charge the Cero at Nnotra, who dodged his own attack.

Sora jumped in the air and used Strike Raid, hitting Nnoitra in the chest. "Got you!" The teen yelled as he got back his Keyblade and charged at the Espada. Nnoitra moved out of Sora's way and he too charged at the teen.

"You let your guard down!" The Espada mocked as he brought his weapon in the air, and he slammed it to the spot where Sora was. Nnoitra looked around in confusion.

"What the? Where the hell did he go?" Nnoitra said in confusion. He turned around, only to see the Keyblade Wielder running towards with purple energy emitting his feet, signifying the use of**Drop Step.**

"Is that all you got?" Nnoitra yelled as Sora got in front. The Espada swung his Zanapukto at Sora, but he dodged the attack and he reversed his grip on his Keyblade, and smacked Nnoitra backwards on his head.

The Espada immediately recovered and punched Sora in the face, bringing him to the ground. He once again launched a Cero, which this time managed to land a hit, blasting Sora in the air, and soon fell to the ground once again.

"Get your ass up already! I know you ain't dead, not yet anyway." The merciless Arrancar yelled, and soon Sora got back on his feet, panting from the attack he just received.

The Teen then ran at the Espada as he started to shoot out spells such as **Firaga. Blizzaga and Thundaga. **Nnoitra merely dodged the spells as he fired off Ceros from his mouth. Sora dodged them as well, but he focused on the Ceros, Nnoitra appeared in behind the Teen and bringing his big weapon up in the air, he brought it down, slashing Sora's back.

**"Argh!" **Sora yelled in pain as he instantly turned to face the Espada, but Nnoitra just smirked and punched Sora quite hard, sending him against a tree.

The Spiky-haired teen struggled to get back on his feet as Nnoitra walked to the teen with a hate-filled grin.

"What's wrong? Had enough? Well that's too damn bad." The 5th Espada replied. Sora merely glared and used one of his attacks, **Zantetsuken **in the hopes of killing the Arrancar.

"Damn!" Nnoitra cursed as Sora left a long slash on his chest. The teen smirked back and said. "I'm not done just yet Nnoitra."

The Espada just glared at Sora and said. "So you got some fight left in you eh? I'll make sure to rip out that damn arrogant eyes out of you before I kill ya." Then Keyblade Wielder and Espada ran at each other with their high-speed techniques and soon, Keyblade and Zanpakuto were creating sparks as they clashed.

Nnoitra jumped away as he grabbed the chain on his weapon and started to throw it at Sora at a long distance away. The spiky-haired teen jumped and dodged-rolled out of the way. He gathered energy and used **Mega Flare** once again.

"It's over!" Sora yelled as he fired off Mega Flare. The Espada grinned as he grabbed one of the edges of his Zanpakuto and used it to make a long slash on his right arm, drawing blood. Soon a very large Amber-colored Cero started to form on his right hand while the left one still gripped his Zanpakuto.

As soon as he launched the Cero, the amber-colored attack collided with the Mega Flare and in a few seconds, the Cero engulfed the fire ball and soon, the two attacks combined created a large explosion, sending Sora and even Nnoitra away.

The spiky-haired teen got up and muttered. "That Cero was different. It was strong enough to overwhelm my Mega Flare. I guess Nnoitra is a lot stronger than I thought."

"Not just stronger, I'm also the strongest!" The Espada proclaimed.

Sora scowled in annoyance as he saw Nnoitra coming towards him. The Teen was still ready to fight, but the injury on his back hindered him.

"I'm not beat just yet. I won't stop until I have that head of yours on a silver platter." Nnoitra declared.

"Same here Nnoitra. I'm not going to lose to some creep like you! I will beat you." Sora vowed, taking his fight stance once again.

The Espada held his Zanpakuto with both hands as he ran at the teen with Sonido. **"Just die!"**

And as he was to about to get closer, Nnoitra swung his blade once again at Sora. The teen was about to block when suddenly, someone appeared front of him and grabbed one of the crescent moon-shaped blades from Nnoitra's Zanpakuto, stopping it from attacking.

"Who the hell stopped my** Zanapkuto**?" The Espada said in shock as he brought his Zanapkuto back and held it over his shoulder to see who the person was.

**"Halibel?" **Sora spoke in surprise as he and Nnoitra watched the female Espada turned to face the spiky-haired teen.

"I wish to make one thing clear, Sora. I didn't help you out of the kindness of my heart. I am simply repaying my debt. I will not do this again." Halibel said in a soft but firm tone.

_"A debt? What's she talking about? Oh yeah, that time with **Baraggan**...I remember now." _Sora realized. The Espada wasn't so please to see his fellow Espada.

"What the fuck are you doing here Halibel? This is mine and Sora's fight. Stay out of this!" Nnoitra warned in a angered tone. The Female Arrancar glanced at the Espada and replied.

"Nnoitra...just who do you think you're talking to? Besides, I have no interest in your petty conflict with Sora. You may do as you wish, I am simply repaying him for something back then."

The 5th Espada just stared at the superior Espada with hateful eyes. _"Damn to hell. Halibel, you shark-faced bitch. You're just like her...looking down at me, like I'm nothing more than a nuisance. Treating me like I'm a waste of air. You and her...**JUST PISS ME OFF TO NO END!"**_

Sora walked to Halibel's right side and said to her. "Whatever reasons you decided to step in don't matter. But thanks anyway Halibel. Right now, let's focused on defeating Nnoitra here."

The female Espada looked at the teen for a bit before refocusing her attention at Nnoitra. "Though I have no interest in staying here any longer, it looks as though Nnoitra won't give up without a fight. Let's get this over with."

Nnoitra growled angrily and replied. "So you want to take me, eh Halibel? Fine with me! I'll take you on and Sora at the same time if I have to."

Then to his surprise, Nnoitra felt someone landing a punch at his face, sending him to the ground.

_"Who was that?" _The 5th Espada thought as he immediately got up in time to see Gantenbainne glaring at him.

"How about three on one? I'll take you on too, **Nnoitra Gilga." **The Privaron Espada declared, taking a fighting stance. Nnoitra could see that all three were ready to take him on.** Sora** held his Keyblade tightly. **Halibel** just stood there, looking at him. And **Gantenbainne** glared at the Espada. With all three of them, a young man who managed to fight him on equal footing from time to time, an higher-ranking Espada, and an Arrancar who was one of the Espadas at one time, Nnoitra came to a hard decision.

"...The hell with this! I'm out of here!" The long-haired Espada angrily stated as he carried his Zanpakuto over his shoulder and started to walk away.

Sora was surprised and confused at this. "Nnoitra, where are you going?"

The Espada gave him a annoyed glare and said. "I really want to kill you, Sora. But everyone keeps on interfering, so for now, We'll call it a draw. Though I really hate for this to end so soon."

Then, Nnoitra gave him a frighteningly grin and said. "But don't even think I'm going to give up after all of this. Just remember Sora, the next time we fight, it will be the last!"

Then, the 5th Espada disappeared by using Sonido.

After seeing this, Sora let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on his butt to relax. "Well I'm glad that's over."

"I feel the same too."

The spiky-haired teen saw Gantenbainne waling towards him. "Gantenbainne, you're alright? I thought you were knocked out."

The former Espada stretched his neck and replied. "Don't forget, I was an Espada. A simple attack like that won't beat me easily. Right now, let's get out of here. I'm sick of this place already."

Sora nodded his head as he stood up. He turned to see **Halibel** to talk to her, but was surprised by noticing she wasn't there with them.

"**She's gone?** Where is she?" Sora said, confused by her absence.

"Halibel probably left shortly after Nnoitra. Hell, I'm surprised that she even came here in the first place." Gantenbainne stated, surprised at seeing Halibel come to their aid.

The Spiky-haired teen ultimately shrugged and said. "Well I guess there's nothing else we can do around here right n-, oh no!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Gantenbainne asked, confused.

"We forgot the **Gillians**!" Sora groaned. He run deeper into the forest, towards the direction the large Hollows had went to earlier. The teen made into a small Area of the forest, where he saw several Gillian Heads laying on the ground, all chopped off.

"What the? Who did this?" Sora asked himself as he looked at the dead Hollows with curious eyes.

"That would be me." The spiky-haired teen saw **Ashido** coming into view, putting his sword back into his sheath.

"Wow. Thanks Ashido. I thought they would have gotten away." Sora said in a relieved tone.

The red-haired man shook his head and replied. "I just ran into these Hollows while I was walking around. They weren't really that strong, and were pretty easy to kill actually."

Sora nodded in agreement and was to say something else when Gantenbainne came behind him. "Sora, you shouldn't go running off by yourself like that." Gantenbainne scolded. He was about to continue when he saw the dead Gillians.

"Damn. Sora, you finished them off this fast?" The Privaron Espada asked in a surprised tone. The Kingdom Hearts Hero paused to think of an answer. He turned to see where Ashido, but was surprised to see that the Soul Reaper wasn't there anymore.

_"He must have left when he saw Gantenbainne." _Sora concluded in his mind. He faced the Arrancar and said. "I wasn't the one who did this. I just found them laying on the ground when I got here."

Gantenbainne rubbed his chin as he said. "Well I guess either Nnoitra or Halibel did this. If that's the case, then let's get out of here, now."

"Right." Sora agreed as he and Gantenbainne finally started to leave the Forest of Menos. As they walked side by side, Sora's last thought was.

_"How long do I have to keep doing this...until I get back home to everyone and Kairi?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden Once Again.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Axel <strong>or** Lea, (which ever you people want to refer to him as) **looked down at Demyx, Zexion and Larxene as they sat on three chairs next to one another.

Everyone else and Kairi, who came back eventually watched as Axel started to question Zexion and the others.

"So let me get this straight. You three were revived and turned back into your human forms?" Axel asked.

"That's correct." Zexion answered.

"And is true that everyone, including** Xigbar** and **Saix** teamed up with Xemnas again?" The spiky-red haired man asked, frowning.

"Yep." Demyx confirmed.

"And last question, you three ran away when **Xemnas** asked you to join the Organization?"

"You make it sound like we're cowards or something." Larxene accused with a glare.

Axel ignored and turned his back to the three. He then turned around and asked. "Just one thing first, why did you run away, and what do you want from us?"

The three young-looking former nobodies looked at each other and nodded. Zexion was the first to speak. "After I heard that Xemnas failed in his attempt for Kingdom Hearts, I simply saw no point in trying again."

Demyx was next. "I...um really didn't want to work under Xemnas again. Especially Saix! I swear, it's like X-face has something against me or something."

Axel just sweat-dropped and asked. "There's no end to your laziness, is there Demyx?"

"Don't know, too bored to finger that out." Demyx replied with a yawn.

The red-haired man just sighed and turned towards the blond-haired woman. "And you Larxene?"

Larxene just rolled her eyes and said. "Want to know why? Fine I'll tell you. I don't follow orders from anyone, even from Xemnas. And **Marluxia** can stab himself in the eye for all I care. The only person I listen to is myself. Plain and simple."

After hearing this,** Leon** stepped forward and said. "That still doesn't explain why you three are here in the first place. And don't go thinking we'll just help you from the bottom of our hearts. Also, don't forget that you three were once apart of **Organization XIII**, a group that not only had endangered our home in the past, but you also tried to kill Sora.

"And don't forget Larxene, that you and Marluxia used me to control Sora like a puppet." **Namine** reminded, angry at the older female.

"You two are just as guilty too." **Roxas** said to Zexion and Demyx.

Zexion got up and looked at everyone in front of him. He then said. "I will admit, that my past actions along with Demyx's and Larxene's are inexcusable. I made decisions in the past that ended up costing me my life. But I'm not here to ask for forgiveness. It's obvious that all of you aren't so forgiving."

The grey-haired man turned to Axel and replied. "Now Axel, you asked me why me, Demyx and Larxene have come here to Radiant Garden. I shall answer your question."

Axel nodded at him to continue.

"I knew that me and the others wouldn't be able to run from Xemnas for too long. He would find us eventually. He knows that anyone of us could have been hiding in the worlds we've been to in the past. So we decided to hide in Radiant Garden until Xemnas gave up. Finally, despite our previous conflicts with Sora, I hoped to ask him for protection. Besides, he was the one who defeated Xemnas in the first place."

Everyone was quiet as they thought about Zexion's words.

"By the way, where is that spiky-haired brat anyway?" Larxene asked.

**Xion** was the one who answered. "Hate to tell you guys, but you're out of luck. Sora is gone. He's been missing, along with Riku."

"What!" Demyx cried out. "You can't be serious!"

"So we came all this way for nothing?" Larxene asked to herself, angry and bitter.

Zexion merely frowned as he heard this. "That's rather...unfortunate."

"Telling by their reactions, I can guess that they don't know where they are either." Cloud said in a quiet tone. Axel sighed as he rubbed the back of his head as he said. "So, what now guys?"

"We keep trying."

Everyone watched Kairi speak as she stood up to talk.

The princess of heart started to speak. "We shouldn't give up so easily. Someone told me that I would have to keep trying, no matter how hard it is. Sora searched far and wide for me and Riku when we went missing during those years with Ansem and Organization XIII. So if Sora didn't give up, we shouldn't either."

The whole group nodded in agreement at what Kairi said.

"Alright. We'll continue searching for any leads to Sora and Riku's whereabouts. And as for you three." **Leon** said, pointing at Zexion and his group. "You can all stay here in the base, but we will keep an eye on you, and even if there's the slightest chance you'll double-cross us, we'll send you three to Xemnas in a box. Do I make myself clear?"

"Roger!" Demyx shouted, saluting.

"Very well." Zexion agreed.

"Fine." Larxene grumbled.

Everyone then started to get busy. They wouldn't stop until the Keyblade Duo were found.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku. Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"So you want me to look for a Hollow?" Riku asked, an annoyed frown on his handsome face.<em>

_Aizen glanced at Riku from his throne and said. "Not just any normal Hollow. You see, this particular Hollow caught my attention. I believe with this Hollow on my side, our chances to defeating the Gotei 13 will increase highly."_

_Riku merely narrowed his eyes at this._

_"Now Riku, I want you to capture this Hollow and bring him back to me at once. Use force if neccesary, but don't kill him. And since you're still not entirely familiar with the layout of **Hueco Mundo**, I will sent the 6th Espada to assist you."_

_The silver-haired teen immediately protested as he heard this. "No disrespect Aizen, but Grimmjow will only get in the way. He only has one arm now." Truth was, Riku really didn't want the blue-haired jerk to come along with him, not wanting to deal with his attitude._

_Aizen looked at Riku for a few seconds before he smiled and replied. "I guess you haven't heard Riku. That's fine. It was announced only a few days ago."_

_"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, confused._

_"After his actions in the Human World,** Grimmjow** was demoted, therefore he is no longer an **Espada**. I would like you to meet the new 6th Espada."_

_Then the teen heard the door behind him opening and closing. He turned to see an Arrancar smirking at him. The Arrancar had rather youthful features, with short black hair. Just above his left eyebrow was a row of three pink stars, and his Hollow Mask rested on the left side of his head._

_"Riku, I want you to meet **Luppi Antenor." **Aizen replied._

_The silver-haired man looked at Luppi for a bit and said. "Well, Hey Luppi. I'm Riku."_

_"I know who you are. After all, it would be strange if I didn't know that we were working alongside with two humans on the same side." Luppi stated with a arrogant tone, smirking._

_Riku frowned. He knew in an instant that he wouldn't like the Espada at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Riku and Luppi.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Silver-haired teen and the Espada were walking in the desert of Hueco Mundo to search the Hollow they were ordered to capture.<p>

"Ugh. Couldn't Lord Aizen just give a mission, where I can just go and kill someone off? Instead I'm searching for some hollow that's probably dead already." Luppi complained.

Instead of showing sympathy, Riku asked. "Did Aizen say how far this Hollow is?"

"Not too far, but this is still a waste of my time anyway." Luppi bitterly replied.

_"And you're a waste of my time too." _Riku thought, getting annoyed.

Luppi turned to Riku and asked. "By the way Riku, is it true? Did you really beat Grimmjow back then?" The silver-haired thought about what to say to the Espada when he answered.

"I did, but during that time, Grimmjow never got the chance to show his **Resurrección **when we fought. I can't for sure if the result would have made a difference back then."

The black-haired Arrancar listened to Riku, and when the teen was finished, he replied. "Well I guess that would make since. But just let me give you a little warning Riku."

The Espada Sonidoed behind Riku and pulled out his Zanpakuto to the teen's neck.

"If you want to go home with that guy Sora, be sure not to get on my bad side. I'm way stronger than that bitch Grimmjow. I seriously have no idea why Lord Aizen decided to make him Espada in the first place, but at least he was smart enough to recognize my own power. So don't go thinking that you can easily defeat me. Because if we were to fight, I can kill you in an instant. Am I clear?"

The long-haired teen just stayed silent as he felt the tip of the blade at his throat. Luppi then laughed lightly as he stepped away from Riku.

"I'm impressed. I didn't feel an ounce of fear from you whatsoever. And now with that settled, we can resume our search. Let's go."

As the Espada left, Riku stared with a cold glare. _"That's what you think." _The Teen thought as he followed the Arrancar.

The two kept on walking for a good ten minutes until Luppi spotted their target.

"There he is!" Luppi whispered to the silver-haired Keyblade Wielder. They saw a Hollow, not too far away from them, near a cave. The Hollow looked normal enough, except of the blond hair it had.

The mysterious Hollow turned it's head and saw Riku and Luppi. It yelped in fear before it ran inside the cave.

"Damn it. Let's grab it and get out of here!" Luppi hissed as he used **Sonido** to get near the cave, which he started to run inside get the Hollow. Riku sighed as he ran to catch up with the Espada. He was near the cave when he started to hear some screams.

"WAH! Go away already!"

The teen turned around, and to his surprise, he saw a little girl with short green hair running from a Huge, lizard-like Hollow. Riku summoned his Keyblade and jumped over the girl, and sliced off the Hollow's head, finishing it off.

"Well, at least that's out of the way." Riku muttered as he summoned his weapon away. He then looked down to see the little girl looking up at him, with stars in her eyes.

"You were so awesome!" The green-haired girl cheered as she jumped to grab Riku's chest. Instead, the teen reached his hand and grabbed the back of the girl's clothing to prevent her from making impact. He lifted her up and spoke.

"Thanks...I think." Riku muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He then asked. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Nel. So you better be nice to me! It's no good when I cry!" Nel replied as she jumped out of Riku's hand and landed on his shoulder.

The silver-haired teen seemed to remember something that Sora told him. He then asked the little girl. "Wait, you're Nel. Sora told me about you and your brothers."

"You know **Zola**?" Nel asked in surprise.

Riku raised an eyebrow at the girl's mispronunciation of his best friend's name, but he merely ignored it and answered. "I do. In fact, me and him are best friends. My name is Riku by the way."

Nel smiled happily as she said. "Well if you're a friend of Zola's, you're Nel's friend too, **Jiku**!"

'Jiku' just looked at her and thought about correcting her, but he decided not to. "By the way Nel, where are your brothers? Shouldn't they be with you?"

Nel got a little teary eyed but she answered anyway. "Nel and her brothers were playing eternal tag when a bunch of ugly Hollow appeared out of nowhere and surrounded all of us. Nel managed to get away, but I don't where my brothers are!"

The silver-haired teen smiled gently at her and patted her on the head. He grabbed her from his shoulder and put her down. He looked towards the cave and thought. _"I'm sure Luppi can handle himself anyway."_

Riku kneeled down to Nel and said. "I'll tell you what Nel. How about you and me stay here until your brothers find you? It's not safe for you to be by yourself."

The green-haired girl looked up at the teen and asked. "Really? You mean it?"

Riku just smiled and nodded.

Nel smiled happily as she hugged the Keyblade Wielder's chest and cried. "Oh thank you Riku! You're an awesome guy!"

For the next 20 minutes, Riku and Nel sat near the cave. Riku was waiting for Luppi to come back, and Nel was waiting for her brothers. The two talked and laughed, mostly it was Nel telling stories about her adventures with her brothers. Riku wouldn't say a word, but he smiled and nodded anyway.

Unknown to the teen, Nel started to lightly blush everytime she glanced at him when he wasn't looking.

Then suddenly, Nel heard her name being called.

"Nel! Where are ya? You little rascal!" **Pesche **yelled.

"Please Nel! Come back to us already!" **Dondochakka **cried out.

The little girl sighed, but she was still very happy to know her brothers were alright. Nel looked at Riku, who looked down at her and said. "Well **Nel**, I guess your brothers are worried about you. You should get going."

Nel nodded her head in agreement and she started to run to where her brothers were. She looked back at the silver-haired teen and asked. **"Tiku! **Will Nel see you again?"

Riku nodded at her and said. "Don't worry Nel. You'll see me and Sora again real soon. I'll see you later."

The green-haired girl nodded eagerly and she yelled. "Bye Tiku! Tell Zola I said Hi!"

Riku watched as Nel ran to her brothers until she was out of his sight. The Keyblade Master sighed as he scratched the back of his head. A few seconds later, he heard some noise inside the cave. He turned to see Luppi walking out of the cave. The Hollow was over his left shoulder.

"**Where **the hell were you!" Luppi hissed angrily, very displeased. "I had to get the bastard all by myself. No thanks to you!"

The silver-haired male stayed silent for a bit before replying. "I was attacked by some Hollows. They prevented me from getting inside the cave."

The Espada just cursed a few times before he started to leave with the Hollow still over his shoulder. Riku glanced at him for a bit before following him back to Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>A new target...<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside Szayel's lab, there were some cries and choking noises as a secret part of the lab was occupied by some...unwanted visitors.<p>

"I've grown tired of this **Szayel**. This has gone far enough. I did not see a reason to keep you as an ally any longer." Spoke the voice of **Master Xehanort**.

Currently, the 8th Espada was gasping for air as he was lifted up in the air. He was being strangled to death by a black hand around his neck. The black hand belonged to the shadow guardian of **Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.**

"Master Xehanort, this is pointless. Allow me to put this fool out of his misery." Ansem requested, commanding his Guardian to choke Szayel even more.

The pink-haired Arrancar's eyes widen at this, and he attempted to speak. "...W-wait please! GASP! I know that...our p-plans haven't b-been...successful, GASP...L-lately! But...Aizen f-found this girl w-who...can help you w-with...your GOALS!"

The old Keyblade Master raised an eyebrow and stayed silent for awhile and said. "You have my attention. Ansem, release him."

The Guardian dropped Szayel by Ansem's order. The Espada breathed for a few seconds before grinning and replied. "You see, a month ago, there's this girl in **Karakura Town **that has a special power. With her abilities, she can surely help you succeed, Master Xehanort."

Master Xehanort considered this for about a minute before he said. "Tell me Szayel, what is this girl's name?"

The pink-haired Arrancar smiled and said. "Her name is...**Orihime Inoue**..."

* * *

><p><strong>In Shibuya.<strong>

* * *

><p>A certain orange-colored, spiky-haired punk sighed in aggravation as he continued to walk while carrying two heavy bags with his hands. The first thing to come out of his mouth was.<p>

"Tell me again **Shinji**. What the fuck are we doing here, shopping for meat in **Shibuya**?"

The blond-haired **Vizard** shook his head and said. "Quit your whining, damn. And I told you three times already, Hiyori wanted to find some special meat for tonight's dinner, and she sent us here to grab it cause the meat we're looking for ain't in Karakura. Now shut your trap and let's go home."

**Ichigo** just groaned and he kept silent as he and his fellow Vizard resumed their way back to Karakura. Without looking, Ichigo bumped into someone else.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The person he bumped into yelled.

Ichigo quickly got angered and said. "What did you say?"

"You heard me Pumpkin Head! So apologize before I give you the Beat down yo!" The person yelled again.

"...You bastard." The Substitute Soul Reaper Scowled. If there was one thing Ichigo hated most of all, was people insulting him by his hair color. Ichigo dropped the bags from his hands and took a fighting stance, ready to beat the idiot to death.

Shinji noticed what was going on and yelled. "Ichigo! Forget about it and let's go. We're wasting time."

The orange-haired teen sighed and picked up his bags. He walked away with Shinji as the guy he bumped into started to boast.

"Yeah that's right! You better run, you Punk! Don't mess with me!"

"**Daisukenojo Bito!**"

The person whipped head around to see four other people coming his way. The one who yelled his name was a blond-haired girl who looked at him with a frown of disapproval.

"BWAAAAH! I told you **Rhyme**, don't call me that! It's **Beat** dammit!" Beat reminded.

"Maybe next time you should learn not to pick a fight all the time. That way I wouldn't have to call you that." Rhyme said in a soft tone.

One of their friends stepped forward and said. "Save it Rhyme. The meathead here just can't help himself.

Beat took offence to this and yelled. "You got something to say to me Phones! Well I'm right here, so bring it!"

**"Neku! **Beat! Will you two just shut it? We have to go." Their other female friend, **Shiki** reminded them. The fifth in their group just chuckled and said. "Let them fight Shiki. After all, this is more interesting than an concert."

Shiki just sighed as she turned to face the one who spoke to her while Beat, Neku and Rhyme continued to argue with one another. "You're not helping **Joshua.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Finished at last. Currently, this is the longest chapter to this story, and probably won't be the last. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed it.<strong>

**By the way, Mr. DragonMaster197. To answer some questions that you asked. I'll probably make some Keyblades for Riku, but I haven't decided yet.**

**I want to make a chapter where Sora and Riku fight members of the Vandereich, but I want to wait for the Arc to grow some more before I decide.**

**About Ichigo meeting Sora's friends, I can't answer that right now.**

**And there are no plans for the Bleach movies to have any part in my story.**

**But enough about that, I hope you guys are enjoying the new KH that came out this tuesday. I am. Also in 18 days will be one year ever since I started this story and so, don't forget.**

**And now, on with the trailer!**

* * *

><p><em>It all begins...now." Trailer. Song-Simple and Clean.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sora.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Toshiro and Sora crossed blades, glaring at each other.<em>

_**"Who are you?"** Toshiro angrily asked._

_Sora just frowned and said, **"I'm the guy who's protecting this world from you S**__**hinigami!"** The two fighters got away and landed on the ground._

_**"Protecting? What are you talking about?"** The white-haired Captain asked, confused._

_The spiky-haired teen pointed his Keyblade at Toshiro and replied. **"That's none of your business. I'm just here to defeat you guys!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Orihime was crying in her cell, worrying about her friends, especially Ichigo, the man she loved.<em>

**_"Ichigo...why did you have to come? I'm not worth it. Please be okay."_**

_Then, the healer heard the door to her room open and she heard someone speak. **"Is something the matter?"**_

_Orihime cried out in surprise as she glanced at the opened door, standing there was Sora. The spiky-haired teen's eyes widen as he saw who was inside._

**_"Orihime?"_**

The gray-eyed Princess gasped as she saw Sora. **"Sora! What's going on? Why are you here?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Orihime! What the hell are you doing with him?" <strong>Ichigo asked as he shoved Sora from the healer and he got in front of her._

_Sora then said. **"I was protecting her, unlike you. You're the type of guy who wants to play Hero all the time!"**_

**_"Take that back!" _**_Ichigo yelled, pointing Zangetsu at Sora's throat._

* * *

><p><strong>Riku.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Riku was running from a bunch of Shinigami before Sui-Feng, the Captain of Squad 2 landed right in front of him.<em>

_**"Now who are you? What do you want in the Soul Society?" **_Sui-Feng asked, grabbing her sword tightly.__

_The Silver-haired teen summoned his Keyblade and replied. **"The name's Riku. Now get out of my way!"**_

_The short Captain smirked before taking off her captain's cloak, revealing her Onmitsukidō Uniform. **"Sorry, but I don't take orders from a Ryoka." **The Captain flashed stepped in front of Riku, aiming a kick at his head._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You are a stubborn Human. This has gone long enough. Prepare to be defeated by my Bankai." <em>**_Byakuya said as he dropped his sword to the ground and suddenly, huge swords started to surround both him and Riku._

_The silver-haired teen turned around and look at the blades. **"It looks like I won't get out of this unscratched." **Riku muttered._

_**"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi..."**_

* * *

><p><em>Riku faced Aizen, who smiled and slowly walked towards him before saying. <strong>"Riku...it is a shame that this had to happen. But before you leave, I would like to show you something."<strong>_

_**"What are you talking?" **Riku asked, summoning his Keyblade.  
><em>

_The Leader of Las Noches smiled before pulling out his Zanpakuto. He then said. **"I wish to show you the power...of _Kyōka Suigetsu."_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but I wanted to keep this short, but hoped you guys enjoyed it. By the way, I was asked which timeline the story takes place. I'll give an answer when I'm done playing KH 3D: Dream Drop Distance.<strong>

**Take care guys.**


	21. Kisuke Urahara

**Hey, I'm Back! And ready to start things up now.**

**Are you ready for chapter 21? Cause I am!**

**Now, READ IT! and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Opening-Simple and Clean.<strong>****

* * *

><p><em>The first scene shows Sora and Riku slowly walking to a door made of nothing but pure darkness, and just as they walk through, they suddenly appear in front of Las Noches.<em>**  
><strong>

_Sora is seen fighting Ichigo as the two spiky-haired heroes went at each other with blades. Sora shoots out a ball of light while Ichigo unleashes a Getsuga Tenshou._

_Riku was looking down at the ground with his Keyblade at his side. Neliel, in her adult form, is seen reaching to the young man with a concerned look in her eyes._

_The Keyblade Duo are seen fighting Tsukishima as he appears behind Sora and swings his sword._

_Ichigo was seen on his knees, being covered by darkness while Master Xehanort watches from a few feet away. Xemnas and Ansem were right by his side as well._

_Sora and Kairi are seen running towards each other until suddenly the spiky-haired teen found himself in a white room, with no Kairi in sight._

_Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Stark and Halibel were in a circle. Then their appearances disappeared. Aizen was seen next, along with Gin and Kaname while he held his sword in his right hand._

_In a small room, Orihime was on her knees, tears coming out of her eyes until Sora walks towards her and offers her a hand in kindness._

_Riku is next shown dodging Byakuya's Bankai. The silver-haired teen then reappears in front of the captain. Ready to strike._

_Finally, Sora, in his Master Form, and Nnoitra, in his Resurrección Form, both jump in the air and they about to attack each other with their weapons until the scene changes._

_In **Dive to the Heart, **Riku slowly lands on the ground. He walks towards a white pedestal with a sword in it. He grabs the long handle of the blade. Soon Sora falls as well, walking to grab the blade too. Lastly, Ichigo joins the two and he too grabs the sword. The blade starts to shine with bright light and then, the title appears._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to the heart.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal.<strong>

**Heartless: Beings of darkness that behave entirely with no emotion. Born from the darkness in people's hearts, their only goal to find Hearts, consume them to create more Heartless.**

**Nobody: The remains of people who have lost their hearts to darkness. Because of their missing hearts, Nobodies are said to be incapable of feeling emotions. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sora learns from Xemnas that Nobodies actually can cultivate new hearts and develop emotions on their own.**

**Unversed: Creatures that grew from the negative emotions produced from Vanitas. They eventually disappear upon Vanitas's death.**

**Dream Eater: A species of creature that reside only in the Realm of Sleep. Dream Eaters fall under two major categories. **Nightmares**, which eat good dreams and plant bad ones. **Spirits, **which only eat bad dreams.**

**Hollow: Creatures which are born from Human Souls. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans.**

******Menos: A sub-group of Hollows. Menos are made of hundreds of normal Hollows, resulting in a single composite entity of far greater strength than any normal Hollow.**  
><strong>**

****Gillian: The first and weakest of all Menos. Gillians are huge, but they are slow and low intellect. ****

****Adjuchas: The second classification of Menos. They are smaller than Gillians and far fewer in number. However, they're much smarter and stronger than Gillians.****

****Vasto Lorde: The third classification of Menos and the highest level of evolution. The Vasto Lordes' combat capabilities are above that of the captains of the Gotei 13.****

****Arrancar: Hollows that remove their masks, thus gaining Shinigami-like powers.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>In the Soul Society.<strong>**

* * *

><p>In a large area stood two females facing each other. One of them wore the shinigami uniform and had short black hair, with her sword drawn. The other girl had long orange with turquoise-colored hair clips. She also wore something that looked like a school uniform. Energy was gathering around the girls as one of them shouted.<p>

****"**Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!"****** The black-haired girl yelled, shooting out blue flames at the other girl.

******"Santen Kesshun! I Reject!"****** The orange-haired girl shouted as a shield appeared in front of her and blocked the attack. She moved away to the left and yelled.

**"Koten Zanshun!" **An orange beam came at the other girl, who ran and merely blocked the attack from a swing with her sword.

The orange-haired gasped in surprise as the other girl jumped behind her and said. "You should never hesitate after an attack. Always be on your guard, no matter what."

The orange-haired girl frowned as she said. "I'm sorry Rukia. It's just that-"

"Saying sorry won't help you get any stronger. So let's start over again, alright Orihime?" Rukia said, taking her fighting stance.

"Right!" Orihime said in agreement as she and Rukia continued their training. Unknown to the lovely females, there were others spying on them from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>A distance away.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, if I knew spying on one girl would be this boring, I would stay back at the castle." <strong>Doctor Facilier <strong>complained as he watched Rukia and Orihime trained.

His only companion stayed silent as always.

"You know something, after getting dragged out of scary place because of Hades, I really had no idea what to do. Just staying back in my own world wouldn't do me any good. Who knew that there were other worlds out there as well? Who would of thought?" Facilier commented, playing around with his cards.

Again, his companion didn't say a word.

The Witch Doctor sighed as he turned to speak to his comrade. "You know something, if you're not going to say anything, at least show me that you're listening. You're freaking me out."

The silent person slowly pointed behind Facilier, causing the man to turn around to see a dark orb floating towards him.

**"How's the girl doing?" **Xemna's voice called out.

"Alright I guess. Thanks to Hades, coming here to the Soul Society was easy." Facilier stated.

The witch doctor then said. "By the way, how come we should wait any longer? The girl is weak, and her fighting abilities are a joke. We grab her and run, simple as that. So let's do it now."

The dark orb spoke again, this time with Master Xehanort's voice. **"Not yet...not just yet. We still have to wait for the right time so we can get her without any trouble. For now, return to the castle at once."**

The dark orb then transformed into a corridor of darkness.

"Finally. I was tired of sitting my butt here any longer." Facilier said in relief. He walked to the corridor and told his companion.

"Let's go **Rinzler**."

The helmet wearing figure walked towards Facilier and they went inside the corridor of darkness. It disappeared, leaving no trace that it was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town.<strong>

* * *

><p>Currently, every civilian in Karakura were minding their own business. Teenagers were walking from school to go home to rest. Kids were playing video games or dragging their parents to shops. Couples were together to spend time with one another. Many others were walking in the road, either on their cellphones or listening to music.<p>

Yes, today was such a peaceful today. But that was about to change.

Somewhere in Karakura, the peaceful looking blue sky suddenly had a large black hole opening. Five figures appeared in the black hole. They were **Luppi Antenor. ****Yammy Llargo. ****Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.****** A young-looking Arrancar with blond-hair and bright purple eyes. His Hollow Mask looked like a three-pointed tiara on the top of his head. His Zanpakuto was a large purple sword strapped to his back, about as tall as he was.****

And lastly, the fifth person with the Arrancar was **Sora.**

The normally cheerful teen looked at the ground as he saw people walking around, seemingly unaware of the events that were about to happen. He looked at his blond-haired parther and asked.

"Hey **Wonderweiss, **are you okay? You haven't said a word at all." Sora asked, curious.

**Wonderweiss Margela **ignored the teen as he watched the clouds change shape and form. The only sound he made was a sigh.

Luppi looked at the two and said. "Never mind him Sora. Let's focus on our mission. All we have to keep those stupid Soul Reaper in place so Ulquiorra and Riku can rescue the girl and we can get out of here." **(You'll know why Luppi said they were going to rescue Orihime instead of forcing her to Hueco Mundo in the next chapter).**

Sora nodded in agreement as Yammy said. "Who cares? I just want to kick some Soul Reaper Ass! I also want to find the brat who cut off my arm back then!"

Luppi nodded he said. "Me, Yammy and Wonderweiss will look around for those Soul Reapers. They probably found out we came here anyway."

The new 6th Espada turned towards Grimmjow and gave him a smug grin. He said. "Grimmjow, I'll sent you off in case anymore Soul Reapers come our way. Unless you got a problem with that?"

The blue-haired man just narrowed his eyes at the young-looking Espada before he scoffed and went on his way. Luppi just smirked and he said. "Sora, go and make sure that there aren't any Soul Reapers around here either."

The spiky-haired teen just sighed and nodded. He Drop-Stepped to the ground and soon started to walk around in the streets of Karakura.

* * *

><p><strong>The Honest, Handsome, Perverted Shop Owner.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora sighed in boredom as he continued to walk around. "If I knew that Ulquiorra was going to the Soul Society, I would have asked to go instead of Riku."<p>

The spiky-haired teen stopped complaining as he saw a rather large Hollow appear in the streets. It saw Sora and ran towards him.

**"He he he he. It's been a while since I felt such power coming from a Human. You're going to make a tasty snack for my stomach." **The Hollow said, licking it's lips.

Summoning his Keyblade, Sora said. "Sorry but, I'm not planning on being anyone's lunch today, or not at all."

**"We'll just see about that."** The Hollow taunted as it ran at the teen to devour him. Sora was running too, intending to kill the Hollow. He was about to attack when suddenly, a red blast charged at the Hollow and killed it before Sora had a chance to strike.

After seeing the Hollow fade away, Sora scratched his head in confusion as he said. "What was that about?"

"Jeez. These days the Hollows have been making more appearances than usual."

"Huh?" Sora turned to see who spoke. There in front of him was a tall man with messy and light-blond hair. He was wearing a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. And a striped-dark green and white hat. In his left hand was a yellow cane, and his right hand was holding a fan in front of his face.

The mystery man just smiled at Sora and said. "You know, this is the part where you say Thank You."

Sora snapped out of it and clear his throat. "Thank you Mr...?"

The blond-haired man just laughed as he waved his hand. "**Urahara. Kisuke Urahara **is my name. And you're very welcome, whatever your name is."

"Sora. My name is Sora." The teen said in a polite tone.

"Well Hello Sora. You know something, it's not normal for any human to see a Hollow, and I can tell you don't have any Spiritual Energy in you." Kisuke said in a thoughtful tone.

The spiky-haired teen tilted his head in confusion and said. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Kisuke ignored the teen's question as he walked over to him and glanced at Sora's Keyblade. In one second, The Keyblade disappeared from his hand.

**"What the!** Where's my Keyblade?" Sora said in a shocked tone as he looked frantically for his weapon. He turned to see Kisuke, who held his Keyblade with his hand where he previously held his fan.

"So this is a Keyblade. Never thought I see the day where I get to actually see one." The hat wearing man said, impressed. He chuckled at Sora, who looked at him with a look of surprise and annoyance.

"Think fast." He said, throwing the Keyblade back at Sora, who stumbled as he finally managed to grab it with one hand.

_"That guy's fast. I don't think he's a Soul Reaper. He dressed too differently." _Sora thought as he looked at Kisuke again, who said. "Well since I doubt anyone can get their hands on a Keyblade in this town..."

The blond-haired man placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and whispered to his ear. **"You're from another world, aren't you?"**

The Kingdom Hearts Hero's eyes widen as he tried to think of a answer. "Well...you see...I..."

Kisuke just chuckled as he patted Sora on his shoulder. "Relax kid. You don't have to worry. It'll be our little secret, alright?"

Sora, still feeling a little uneasy just nodded his head in agreement.

"Excellent! Since you're a visitor from another world, allow me to show you my candy shop." Kisuke said with a big grin.

"Thanks, but I really can't. You see, I have to-" Sora didn't get a chance to finish as the blond-haired man replied.

"Nonsense! You won't regret it at all. I won't take no for an answer." Kisuke cheerfully stated as he pulled out a large rope out of nowhere and tied it around Sora in a short amount of time, much to his dismay.

"Listen to me! Untie me now!" Sora demanded with no success.

Kisuke laughed again and said. "Nope! I don't think so. Now let's go my friend!"

The blond-haired man just continued to laugh as he dragged the unwilling Sora by a piece of the rope as they went to the candy shop. A few people stared at the two with sweat drops.

_"Help me..."_ Sora pleaded silently.

* * *

><p><strong>To the candy shop we go!<strong>

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the two males made it to the shop, which in Sora's eyes, didn't look impressive.<p>

"Here it is! Now, don't be shy and check out the candy we have in stock. Pick any kind you like. Just don't leave without at least taking a look, okay?" Kisuke said in a cheerful tone.

Sora sighed as he heard this. He decided to get it over with and resume his mission right away. He nodded in response.

"Great! I'll be in the shop waiting. Just tell me what you want to buy, and we'll go from there." The shop owner said as he went inside.

_"Might as well." _The spiky-haired Hero thought as he went inside. He looked over at the candy that the shop had.

_"Let's see...**Rice Crackers**...**Wakabato Iso**...**Glico Chocolate Pocky**...**Meiji Black Chocolate**..."_

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kisuke was at the cash register when he saw Sora coming towards him. The teen spoke in a tired tone. "I'll just take <strong>Marukawa Strawberry Bubblegum<strong> Please."

"Ah! Excellent choice." Kisuke said as he ran through on how much the candy cost and told Sora. "That'll be $3:89. Will you using cash, or cash?"

The Keyblade Wielder rolled his eyes and payed the shop owner. Seconds later, he grabbed the candy and was about to leave, but not before saying. "Thanks Kisuke."

The blond-haired man just smiled and said. "Oh no, thank you. I have a feeling we'll be meeting again soon. Take care Sora."

Sora nodded his head and he got outside and started to leave. Before he could take no more than 10 steps. He saw he was about to step on a black cat that was underneath his foot.

**"Meow."** The cat spoke.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Sora said with a smile as he got down and patted the cat on it's head. "You be careful, alright. Goodbye."

The black cat watched as the spiky-haired teen was leaving until he got out of his sight. The feline turned around to see Kisuke walking from behind.

**"What are your thoughts Kisuke?"** The cat asked in a male tone.

The shop owner just smiled and brought his fan close to his face. "Things are starting to get interesting, don't you think** Yoruichi**?"

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora was eating the candy that he bought as he walked in the streets. He was about to eat some more before he saw a large ice pillar. He ran towards it and saw Luppi frozen inside.<p>

"Luppi!" Sora yelled as he saw someone in the sky, looking down at him. The person flew down and looked at Sora. The person was looked younger and a little shorter than the Keyblade Wielder. He had snow-white hair and turquoise eyes. He also wore the soul reaper uniform, with a white haori as well.

The boy drew his Zanpakuto and pointed it at Sora. "Tell me, who are you? And how do you know this Espada?"

Sora glared at the white-haired boy and summoned his Keyblade. "If you want to so badly, the name's Sora. Now how about telling me who you are?"

The Soul Reaper glared right back and said in a cold tone. "My name is** Toshiro Hitsugaya.** Captain of Squad 10."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will start off with a flashback in the beginning, and the fight between Sora and Toshiro will begin.<strong>

**Also, it has been a entire year ever since this story had started. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has supported this story this whole time.**

**Thank you to all of you.**

**A5L.**

**AnimeSilent.**

**Aquakyogre.**

**corruptking2159**

**dante-ulqimaru13**

**danoc.**

**Devil's-Butterfly-Maid.**

**DragonMaster197.**

**FireDragonX23.**

**Gonmas.**

**Getsumen Kage no Mai.**

**Heroi Oscura.**

**Hershey gurl.**

**Hollowreaper45.**

**Hotstreak's crossover stories.**

**Humbled Writer.**

**Johan Oresso.**

**Justice League Expansion.**

**KH-Hardcorefan4483.**

**kingdomkey0703.**

**kyrogue23.**

**KurosakiCrystal18**

**Kamen Rider Ebon.**

**lion5589.**

**littleking9512.**

**Lostheart 2001.**

**MetalSonic1230.**

**Monkeyyang98.**

**Masterkey75. (I learned that you're no longer an active member of Fanfiction. Sorry to hear that. Wish you the best).**

**ObsidianUnknown66.**

**phuxeds.**

**Princess Merleen.**

**Princess of Heart 11.**

**revan193.**

**sakurademonalchemist.**

**sexysnowcat.**

**Shaded Truths.**

**sonic-elric.**

**Staray.**

**stingz009.**

**Sushi723.**

**Shadow knight1121.**

**Takato The Daydreamer.**

**Taromaru.**

**The Silver Magician of Chaos.**

**TheRealMcLovin.**

**TheNomade5.**

**Tensa Zangetsu 17.**

**warrior of six blades.**

**X-The-Final.**

**X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X.**

**Zer0Crash79.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for today. Thank you so much for your support, and have an awesome day.<strong>


	22. Ice Prince: Sora vs Toshiro

**Well everyone, I finally finished Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. I won't go into detail on what I think about it since it'll probably take awhile but I'll just say this. It was even better than I expected!**

**Also, out of all the Dream Eaters, the top five that were my favorite were:**

**1. **Aura Lion.****

****2. **Frootz Cat.******

******3. **Meow Wow.********

********4. **Komory Bat.**********

**********5. **Pricklemane.************

**Tell me what your favorite Dream Eaters are, just for fun.**

**Now, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal.<strong>

**Kairi.** A teenage girl from Destiny Islands and Sora's current girlfriend. Despite also being one of the Princesses of Heart, she is able to fend for herself as she too can wield a Keyblade. She is currently searching for Sora and Riku.

**Roxas.** A former Nobody and one of Sora's friends. He is also capable of using the Keyblade. He was once a member of Organization XIII until he and Sora became one again. How he came back is currently unknown.

**Namine.** Kairi's former Nobody who has the ability to manipulate memories. How she came back is currently unknown.

**Xion.** A Replica of Roxas created from Sora's memories. Like those two, Xion can use the Keyblade too. How she came back is currently unknown.

**Terra.** A Keyblade Wielder and Riku's predecessor. His heart was tainted with the darkness and because of it, Terra ended up having his body taken over by Master Xehanort. How he came back is currently unknown.

**Aqua.** A Keyblade Master and Kairi's predecessor. She sacrificed herself in order to sent Terra back to the realm of light while she was trapped in the realm of darkness. How she came back is currently unknown.

**Ventus.** A Keyblade Wielder and Sora's predecessor. Ventus lost his heart after his fight with Vanitas, leaving his body in a comatose state. Aqua left his body in Castle Oblivion. How he came back is currently unknown.

**Lea. **The Human form of Axel who managed to come back after his heart and body reunited. He helped save Sora from the True Organization XIII in Dream Drop Distance. He eventually becomes a Keyblade Wielder as well.

**Mickey Mouse. **The King of Disney Castle and a Keyblade Master. An ally of Sora and Riku. While only being a few feet tall, King Mickey is an incredibly powerful person. He is very skilled in Magic and Swordsmanship while staying at **Country of the Musketeers** and **Symphony of Sorcery **in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ulquiorra was walking in one of the white halls of Las Noches. His hands were in pockets, and he kept the emotionless expression on his face as usual. He continued to walk until he stopped in front of a door. He pulled out one of hands and opened the door.<em>

_Inside was Yammy, with his shirt off and an Arrancar working on his decapitated arm. The large Espada turned around to see the door open._

_"Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?" Yammy asked, slightly annoyed._

_The 4th Espada didn't say a word until he saw Yammy's arm getting stitched back up to his shoulder. "It looks like you'll be able to use your arm again. It was for the best for you to bring your arm back from the human world."_

_"Give me a break. If only I could regenerate my arm like you can, I wouldn't be in this position right now." Yammy replied._

_"Don't complain. Having your arm stitched back up is better than nothing. Just be glad that you weren't demoted like Grimmjow." Ulquiorra retorted._

_The 10th Espada got up and said. "Yeah. I guess you're right."_

_Yammy started to move his arm and fingers around as the Arrancar who put his arm back together asked. "How is your arm feeling? Is there any problems with moving it?"_

_"...It's working just fine." With that said, the large Arrancar smashed his fist on the Arrancar's head, shattering it. "Damn, I would have able to split her in half if my arm wasn't cut off._

_"You're only wasting energy. Now let's go Yammy. Lord Aizen wants to see us." Ulquiorra said as he opened the door and left the room. Yammy sighed as he left the room as well._

* * *

><p><strong>Five Minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aizen turned towards the door behind him and saw Yammy and Ulquiorra coming inside.<em>

_"Ulquiorra, Yammy. Please come inside. I was just about to finish." Aizen said as he stood near a glowing square shaped barrier that had someone inside. The man or woman had bandages wrapped around him or her._

_Stark, Halibel, Nnoitra, Luppi and Aaroniero were there as well._

_The lord of Las Noches smiled as he placed his fingers on the Hogyoku as it started to glow. Soon, the square shaped barrier shattered, along with the wrappings. Aizen walked towards the person that was inside and asked._

_"Can you tell us your name?"_

_The Arrancar looked up at Aizen and said. "Wonderweiss ...Wonderweiss Margela..."_

_"Excellent. The Arrancar that Riku and Luppi captured is doing quite nicely." Aizen said, referring to the newly born Arrancar. He turned towards Ulquiorra and asked. "Do you remember the orders that I gave you Ulquiorra?"  
><em>

_"Yes." Ulquiorra confirmed._

_"Good. You know what to do then. I'll allow you to take whoever you like to go with you." Aizen stated._

_"Understood."_

_Aizen smiled, satisfied as he begin to walk away. He looked up to see someone else. "Oh that's right. Would you like to come along...Grimmjow?"_

_The blue-haired Espada, still missing his arm looked away._

_"Lord Aizen. Before we leave, what should I tell Sora and Riku, about Orihime Inoue?" Ulquiorra asked._

_The Soul Reaper smirked and said. "Just tell them, that the girl is a hostage...and she needs to be rescued..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now, back to the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now I'm going to ask again. Are you with these Arrancars?" Toshiro asked, still pointing his blade.<p>

"So what if I am?" Sora retorted, on his guard.

The white-haired Captain narrowed his eyes and said. "If you're not going to answer me, then this conversation is over. Stay out of my way, or you'll end up getting hurt."

After saying this, Toshiro released his Spiritual pressure, and Sora started to feel a little cold, startled by the captain's power.

_"This guy sure is strong. If Aizen and the others were once Captains too, then Toshiro might not be easy to defeat." _The young teen thought as the air got even colder.

Toshiro was also having thoughts of his own. _"I can't sense any spiritual powers from this guy, and yet he can see me perfectly. And what's with that weird shaped weapon of his?"_

Getting tired of just standing around, Sora released a **Firaga** at Toshiro, who just blocked away with his Zanpakuto. However Sora took advantage of the captain's distraction. And he quickly swing his Keyblade at him. The captain of squad 10 blocked the attack also, and soon the two were trying to push each other back.

"Tell me, who are you? And why are you defending those Arrancars?" Toshiro asked, trying to get the edge.

"And let me ask you a question, why are you Soul Reapers trying to destroy **Karakura Town**?" Sora said, wanting to know if what Aizen had said back then was true.

The Ice Prince was greatly confused by this. _"Destroy Karakura Town, what the hell is he talking about?"_

Not waiting for an answer any longer, Sora jumped away from Toshiro and was about to attack again. He was about to strike back when suddenly, three other Soul Reapers appeared.

"Captain, are you alright?" **Rangiku Matsumoto, **The lieutenant of Squad 10 asked. She was standing in front of Sora, wielding her Zanpakuto.

"What the hell is a human doing here? Oh well, one more bastard to fight then." **Ikkaku Madarame **said with a grin, excited at the thought of fighting with another person.

**Yumichika Ayasegawa **yawned in boredom as he took a good look at Sora. "Well he's pretty good-looking for someone with that hairstyle, though not by my standards."

"There you go again, judging people by their looks. You're so narcissistic Yumichika." Rangiku stated.

The **5th Seat** just rolled his eyes and said. "Coming from someone that's lazy and self-centered like you are, I'll take that as a complement."

"Will you both just shut up? This is serious!" Toshiro growled, not in the mood for their petty squabble. He glanced back at Sora and said. "Rangiku, you and the others stay out of this. I'll take this guy on myself.

Sora glared at the captain and replied. "That's fine with me." Toshiro started the battle by using Flash Step, taking a swing at Sora's head. Lucky for the spiky-haired teen, he dodged it in time.

"Captain, wait!" Rangiku called out, she, Ikkaku and Yumichika tried to assist their superior. Yammy jumped in front of them and said. "Sorry, but you'll have to get through me first. Besides, this is their fight."

Rangiku narrowed her eyes in anger at this.

* * *

><p>Sora and Toshiro were front of each other. Both of their weapons drawn out.<p>

The two glared at each other one last time before crossing blades once again. Toshiro then said. "Last chance to leave this battle quietly. You won't win. And also, I want to know exactly who you are."

"I already told you. My name is Sora. And I don't have to tell you a thing." The Keyblade Wielder said, pushing the captain away. Soon, the two boys stood in front of each other, both of them charging up their power. Sora then said.

"Let's go, **Toshiro!"**

* * *

><p>Currently, Yammy was fighting with a mysterious man who came out of nowhere. Rangiku and the others were watching the two fight on the sidelines. The 10th <strong>Espada <strong>glanced at Sora and Toshiro who were about to fight.

"Give that little Captain some hell, Kiddo." Yammy said with a smirk.

The mysterious man, who was revealed to be **Kisuke**, followed Yammy's line of vision and saw what he was looking at.

"Sora?" Kisuke said in a surprised tone.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was in his Soul Reaper for the moment. Right now he just heard that Arrancars were in Karakura Town again. Despite the Vizards's protests, the orange-haired teen was running to where his friends were, intending to help them anyway he can.<p>

"Well well well, never thought I see you again, Kurosaki."

The spiky-haired punk looked up in the air, surprised to see **Grimmjow**, who was grinning at him.

"Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded, holding his Zanpakuto tightly.

"What's wrong? Not even happy to see me again? Well whatever. I was just taking a little stroll around this stupid place until I ran into you here Kurosaki. Got to say though, I'm surprised to you standing even now." The **Sexta **spoke in a malicious tone.

The Substitute Soul Reaper narrowed his eyes but he didn't say a word. He quickly glanced at Grimmjow, noticing his lack of a arm.

"What happened to your arm Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, curious.

Grimmjow just smirked and replied. "I got rid of it. Hell, with just one arm, I can still take you on anytime, anywhere."

Deciding that further conversation was useless, Ichigo activated his Bankai.

**"Tensa Zangetsu" **Ichigo said in a quiet tone. He glared at Grimmjow and before fighting him, he placed his hand in front of his face and suddenly, a Hollow Mask appeared on Ichigo's face.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow whispered, shocked that Ichigo's spiritual energy got much higher than it did last time.

**"GRIMMJOW!" **Ichigo roared, charging at the Espada while creating a **Getsuga Tenshou.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boss-Toshiro. <strong>Boss Music-The Other Promise.<strong>**

**(You guys have no idea how long I've been wanting to get this boss battle over with. After waiting to write this chapter for almost a year, This is it.)**

**The battle between SORA and TOSHIRO!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The fight started off with Toshiro make a few sword strikes at the spiky-haired teen, which he was able to block. Sora later countered by launching several attacks as well. The short captain was able to fight them off, and soon the two boys started to fight mainly with just their weapons.<p>

Toshiro swung his sword at Sora's face. The teen dodged the strike, but not before he received a cut on his left cheek. Sora **Drop Stepped **behind him and was about to cut him with his Keyblade.

"You left yourself open." The Ice Prince spoke as he Flash Stepped to Sora's right side before he could land a hit. **"**Hadō #32. **Ōkasen!"******

A yellow orb went towards Sora, turning into a wide arc of yellow energy. The spiky-haired teen was too slow to block the attack, and he ended up with getting hurt badly.

"Argh!" He groaned as he fell to the ground on his feet. He saw the Captain of Squad 10 coming at him with Flash Step. Sora wasn't about to give up however.

**"Balloonga!" **Sora shouted. And soon multiple Balloons of different colors went towards the Captain in a second. Toshiro raised an eyebrow as he saw the silly-looking Balloons (in his mind) coming towards him. He was about to find out however, that the Balloons were more than just silly-looking.

The Captain was facing one blue Balloon that was right in front of him. And then, it exploded. Toshiro was barely to dodge it when he realized the rest of the Balloons were coming at him.

"Damn it." He cursed as more Balloons were coming and exploded. He managed to destroy half of them with swings of his sword. The rest exploded before he got the chance to destroy them as well, injuring him.

Sora got in front of Toshiro while he was distracted. And with the power of Drop Step, the Kingdom Hearts Hero landed a kick on the captain's chest.

"GASP!" Toshiro groaned from the kick he just felt as he landed on his back. He wasn't however as he got back on his feet and grabbed one of Sora's arms, throwing him over his shoulder.

Sora landed on his back after that. He got back up a few seconds later, only to see the Captain charging at him with his Zanpakuto. Sora was prepared however and used **Sparkga, **creating a rings of light crystals to hopefully stop the white-haired fighter.

**"Bakudō # 39. Enkōsen." **Toshiro created a large spinning disk to block Sparkga. Soon the two young fighters were at it again. Sora was fighting and attacking with many sword strikes and swings. Toshiro did the same as well.

_"This is getting nowhere. I have to finish this quickly before I can get back to Rangiku and the others." _Toshiro thought with a frown. The Keyblade Wielder didn't take notice of this as he used **Ars Arcanum, **unleashing several powerful blows to the captain.

Toshiro was able to block the attacks, thought it wasn't easy. The last one however, he failed to block and it left him with a huge gash on his shoulder.

_"Toshiro sure is strong. I just wonder how long we'll keep this up." _Sora thought as he was about to attack once again. Toshiro didn't give him the chance to as he shouted.

**"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, **Hyōrinmaru!"**** After that, the short Soul Reaper jumped in the air and as he swung his sword, a large Chinese Dragon made of ice came out of the tip and flew towards Sora.

"Whoa!" Sora gasped as he Drop Stepped away from the ice dragon as it covered one part of the battle ground with ice. Toshiro wasn't done jsut yet as he unleashed several more ice dragons. Sora tried to dodge them all, but one of them got a little too and managed to cover his entire right arm.

"Gah!" The spiky-haired teen watched in surprise as he saw his whole arm covered in ice. He was distracted by it that he didn't see the Captain get in front of him. Sora looked up, but it was too late as Toshiro slashed his chest, drawing blood.

The spiky-haired teen jumped back and looked at the slash on his chest. It wasn't too big, or any smaller. Sora didn't have any potions on him. He could use **Curaga**, but he wanted to save the energy, so he decided to ignore the injury for the moment.

**"Hyōrinmaru!"** Once again, another ice dragon came towards Sora.

"If he likes using Ice Attacks so much, let's see him dodge this." Sora muttered as he activated **Aqua Splash, **spraying melted ice at the captain. Surprisingly, the ice instantly stopped the moment it was unleashed.

"What the! What just happened? It just stopped all of a sudden!" The Kingdom Hearts Hero said in shock.

The white-haired Soul Reaper heard this. He used Flash Step to come in front of Sora and explained. "**Hyorinmaru** is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakuto. I don't require water in order for me to use Hyorinmaru's abilities. Not only can it control water and ice, it can also the affect the weather as well. Finally, any other ice-related attacks are useless against me."

_"Well isn't that just great. More bad news. What I just needed to hear. Now what?" _Sora thought bitterly as he said. "Than how about a little fire instead?"

**"Raging Storm!" **And soon, Sora was surrounded by three pillars of flame. He used Drop Step to get in front of Toshiro with the fire still surrounding him.

The Ice Prince used Hyorinmaru again, but the dragon got melted by the pillars of fire. Sora swung his Keyblade, which was covered with fire, at Toshiro's right side, leaving a nasty burn.

The captain gritted his teeth in pain as he jumped away quickly away. He watched as Sora ran at him with his feet glowing purple. He shook his head and used Flash Step to keep up with his speed.

Eventually the two were now using sword fighting and speed techniques as their main forms of combat.

As the two were currently locked in a standstill, Toshiro asked. "Tell me something. What is that weapon you're wielding?"

"It's called a Keyblade for your information." Sora grunted as he got away from the captain in order to come up with a strategy. Toshiro just looked at the weapon Sora was wielding. He was thinking.

_"Even with my Shikai, this person is clearly at the level of a Captain, or an Espada. Though I can't say for sure. I guess I have no choice. It's time to end this fight once and for all."_

"What's he doing?" Sora wondered aloud as the Captain closed his turquoise eyes and soon, his spirit energy got even higher.

**"Bankai."**

Soon, the whole sky started to turn gray and the air got even colder. Soon Ice started to form on Toshiro's body. Ice started to cover his right arm which then formed into the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand. The Ice continued to form up over his shoulders which created two large Ice wings sprouting from his back and a long ice tail as well. Then Ice started to cover his left arm, creating claws. His feet were also covered into Ice-shaped claws. Finally, three flowers of ice that were created were behind Toshiro. each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds.

Toshiro opened his eyes at last and the only thing that came out of his mouth before he charged at Sora was.

**"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru."**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the battle.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Captain Hitsugaya had to use his Bankai after all huh?" Yumichika noted, watching the battle.<p>

"Well I hope the Captain doesn't kill him. I would like to get a shot at that spiky-haired dude." Ikkaku stated, wanting to be the one who was fighting instead.

Rangiku didn't say a word. She had one of her hands wrapped the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"Oi! Rangiku." The beautiful woman turned towards her comrades as she heard her name being called.

"Quit worrying will ya? The Captain can handle himself just fine." Yumichika calmly reassured, not looking at the female Soul Reaper. Rangiku nodded in agreement and she continued to watch the battle.

"Captain." She whispered.

Elsewhere Kisuke was having the upper hand against his battle with Yammy.

"You bastard...How the hell are you still alive?" Yammy asked in shock.

The hat-wearing man just smiled and said. "How do you I'm still alive?" Angered by this, Yammy started to launch even more Balas at Kisuke, seemingly hitting him.

"HA! Not so smug now, huh?" The large Espada mocked. He stopped as he felt **Kisuke's Zanpakuto** near his head.

"Sorry, but I won't be hit by those anymore. I'v seen you fire those attacks off a million times already. The blond-haired man jumped away from Yammy and said.

"You still don't understand me? You were probably thinking that those Balas of yours were hitting me, but you also thought how can I still be standing?" Kisuke then revealed a small red ball in his hand and said. "This is how."

He then placed the ball on his lips, and he started to blow into it. Then, the ball started to get bigger and bigger until formed...into Kisuke himself!

"This...is portable Gigai!" Kisuke cheerfully stated.

"What the...HELL IS THAT! I never saw anything like that before!" Yammy spoke in surprise and anger.

Kisuke just smiled and said. "That's because this is a home-made product of mine. Though I'll admit that using this type of Gigai in a real battle isn't easy, with the timing required."

Yammy got angered by this and formed another Bala, intending to hit Kisuke. The blond-haired man just touched the Bala with the tip of his sword and negated the attack.

"I won't be hurt by those again. I analyzed the Reishi composition of that technique and your muscle movements, allowing me to dodge or even negate them."

Kisuke smiled once again and said. "So...how about we finish this fight once and for all?"

The 10th Espada got even more angry at this.

The blond-haired man felt strong spiritual energy and he turned to see Toshiro charging at Sora in his Bankai form.

_"Sora...are you with Aizen?" _Kisuke wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p>A Senkaimon appeared somewhere in <strong>Karakura Town<strong> and **Rukia Kuchiki **came out of it. She gritted her teeth as she started to run to where her friends were.

"Damn it. Why did the Arrancars appear now? Right now, I have to focus on finding Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya and the others." Rukia said to herself as she continued to run.

_"I just hope Orihime makes it out of the Soul Society safely." _Rukia thought with worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the battle.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the heck is that!" Sora said in shock as the Captain continued to come at him.<p>

**"**Ryūsenka!"**** Toshiro shouted as he tried to stab the spiky-haired teen with his sword. Sora was barely able to dodge it as the sword stabbed the ground, turning it completely into Ice.

The white-haired Captain frowned as he went at the Keyblade Wielder. Sora used Block to protect himself from one of Toshiro's sword strikes, but the blow was strong enough to sent him flying against a tree nearby.

Sora got up on his feet and used **Sonic Blade**, but Toshiro blocked all the attacks that came at him and he used **Guncho Tsurara, **swinging his sword in a wide arc, sending an array of ice daggers at the Keyblade Wielder, hitting him many times.

**The Keyblade Hero** was now covered with numerous cuts on his body, some of the Ice daggers even drew some blood.

"All great. What else can go wrong?" Sora complained, looking at the injures on his body. He deeply regretted his words when he saw Toshiro charging at him again. He quickly swung his Keyblade at the captain, hoping for a direct it.

He was able to slash Toshiro's neck, leaving the captain with a shocked expression and having to choke on his own blood. He immediately grabbed his throat, hoping to stop the blood, but his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell to the ground.

Sora sighed, displeased as he walked towards the White-haired Soul Reaper's body. He gently placed his foot on the body, wanting to see if Toshiro would make any kind of movement at all.

He didn't.

"Why...it didn't have to be this way. Just because we fought in the first, it doesn't mean I had to kill him. I'm so sorry." Sora said in a remorseful tone.

"You should be."

The spiky-haired teen turned around the instant he heard that, but it was too late. Toshiro was right behind and stabbed Sora with his Zanpakuto. The teen now had a sword through his body. Not only that, he was now quickly being covered with Ice.

**"Zanhyō Ningyō. **With my Bankai, I can create a exact replica of myself, made from Ice. Though I can only use it just once during a battle." Toshiro spoke in a cold tone. His Ice clone eventually melted away.

Sora listened to what the captain had to say. It was the only thing he could do as he was almost entirely covered in Ice. And it looked like he wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

"You could've avoided all of this Sora. If you had just explained yourself to me, and answered all of my questions, I might've considered letting you go. However, you chose this fate instead of doing the logical thing."

The White-Haired Boy walked away from the teen with his eyes closed and said. "The moment the Ice shatters, you'll go along with it. Goodbye."

Right now, Sora was struggling to break away from the Ice that covered him. But it was too durable to break. The teen tried harder, determined to break free.

_"C'mon! I just have to get out of this and win this battle! C'MON!" _Sora thought frantically. He felt his whole body go numb from the coldness. His mouth was now covered with ice. All that was left now was the rest of his spiky-haired head.

_"No...I can't let this be the end. I can't! I promised to myself that I would return back to Destiny Islands once and for all. I won't lose...not to some jerk like him!"_

_"I WON'T GIVE UP!"_

Toshiro was still walking away and saw what was happening. Kisuke and Yammy were still fighting each other. Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika were watching the battle on the sidelines. The strange blond-haired Arrancar for some reason was playing with a Dragonfly. Luppi was still trapped in his Ice prison. The Captain was about to rush over there to assist his comrades when he felt an explosion behind him.

"What the hell?" The Ice Prince questioned as he turned around. He watched as he saw smoke surrounding the area Sora was in. Speaking of whom, the spiky-haired Teen came out of the smoke wielding two Keyblades. The **Fenrir** and The **Two Become One **Keyblades. His clothes were also colored Yellow.

Meaning Sora was now in **Master Form.**

"I won't be able to keep up this form for long. I'll just have to make the best of it." Sora said to himself. He then used Drop Step to get behind Toshiro, who turned around in time.

**"Firaga Burst!" **A large fireball appeared and started to shoot smaller fire balls at Toshiro, who had trouble dodging them thanks to the boost in Magic that the Master Form gave Sora.

"So you decided to keep this up? Fine with me." The Captain muttered as he swing his sword at the teen, but Sora merely blocked the attack with no effort.

Soon the two were at it again. Toshiro was now having a harder time dodging the two Keyblade Strike. One managed to make a long cut on his left shoulder. The white-haired Soul Reaper retaliated by using **Hyōryū Senbi, **creating overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. The attack managed to hit Sora, injuring him quite badly.

_"So even with Master Form, he's still able to fight with me evenly." _Sora wondered, hurting from the attack.

**"Guncho Tsurara!" **Toshiro shouted, sending more Ice Daggers at the Kingdom Hearts Hero. A few did hit Sora, but he destroyed the rest with his Keyblades.

Sora ran at the Captain and started to attack with Sword Attacks and Drop Step. Toshiro did his best to attack, dodge and block the attacks with his Zanpakuto. Soon it was a frenzy of Sword Strikes, Flash Step, Drop Step and anything else they can use. Sora had two stab wounds. A large one on his left leg and another on the left side of his chest.

Toshiro was no better. He had one stab wound to his right thigh. Another was at the left side of his chest. The Soul Reaper and the Keyblade Wielder were panting from exhaustion already. Half of their energy was gone as well.

The Soul Reaper started to gather Yellow Energy in his hand and shouted. "**Hadō #63. **Raikōhō!"**** Soon a power surge of power went at Sora, who used **Reflega **to block the attack. The Spell did managed to block out some of the attack, but the Hado was still strong, managing to hurt the Teen.

**"Tornado!" **Sora created a whirlwind that sucked in Toshiro inside. The captain tried to get out of it, but the winds were too strong for him.

After that, Sora and Toshiro fell to the ground on their feet. They both glared at each other. Sora broke the silence by saying. "Toshiro, we can't keep this up any longer. The next attack will the last. Whoever falls to the ground loses. Sounds fair to you?"

"Very well. I would to like end this pointless battle anyway." Toshiro said with a grunt. The two fighters started to gather all their remaining power for one last attack. After a minute or two, the two narrowed their eyes at one another and their feet started to quite a pace. Both of them were charging at each other with their swords drawn.

"TOSHIRO!"

"SORA!"

The two shouted as they came very close to each other. Then...they both moved to strike. Hitting each other at the same time.

Sora panted as he saw he had a larger cut on his chest. His Master Form faded away. He dropped on his knees as he slowly turned around to find Toshiro, wanting to see if the Captain was still standing.

He was lying on the ground with his Zanpakuto at his side. His Bankai was gone as well.

Shaking his head, the spiky-haired teen slowly limp forward to the captain and spoke. "So I guess I win, huh Toshiro?"

The Ice Prince slowly moved his head to glance at Sora, narrowing his eyes at him. He tried to move his body, managing to move so he can lay on his back. He had blood coming out of his mouth as he asked.

"...Before you go, I want to know...Who are you?...And why are you helping those Arrancars?"

Sora sighed as he felt his chest hurting. Ignoring it for the moment, he replied. "I'm a Keyblade Wielder. And I don't know if it's true or not...but I heard that your superior...Yamamoto wanted to destroy Karakura Town in order to make the **Oken.**"

Toshiro's eyes widen at this. He attempted to say something, but his injures prevented him from saying anything more than. "Who...told...?"

The spiky-haired teen understood what he was trying to say, but he was reluctant to answer. For more than a minute of thinking, Sora said.

"You might not know him Toshiro, but his name is **Aizen**."

The Captain of Squad 10 was in shock and anger at this. He immediately understood the situation. However, he couldn't say anything else to the teen.

Sora was about to say something else when suddenly, a large yellow beam surrounded him. It was a **Negación.**

The spiky-haired teen saw Yammy, Luppi and Wonderweiss were covered by Negacion as well. He also noted he being lifted to the ground as well. His only thought was.

_"What's going on here?" Does this mean Riku and Ulquiorra saved that girl?"_

Toshiro managed to get back on his feet as he saw Sora in the Negacion. Soon, him and the Arrancars disappeared from sight.

"Captain!"

He turned to around to see Rangiku running towards him.

"Captain, are you alright?" The Lieutenant asked. Toshiro didn't answer her as he still thought about Sora's words. Unknown to him, Kisuke came to confront Sora and managed to hear what he said before he left.

The blond-haired man narrowed his eyes as he thought. _"This is not good."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone<strong>

**I hoped all of you enjoyed this new chapter. The next two will about Riku and his time at the Soul Society. Tell me who you would like for him to meet and interact with before he can leave with Ulquiorra and Orihime.**

**Now it's been awhile since I did this, but now...IT'S TIME FOR AN OMAKE!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Omake!-<strong>Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to the heartAuditions.******

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone. It's me, <strong>Gakuto1991<strong>." The **Author** proudly introduced. "I would like to give you boys and girls a glimpse on how this Fanfic actually started. I thought about doing a crossover with Bleach. Sora and Riku weren't originally what I had in mind. So I held some auditions to see who will get the part to play the main roles of my story. Here's a video of the Auditions, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 1.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So <strong>Naruto<strong>, tell me. Do you have any special talents that you can show us?" Gakuto1991 asked the Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja.

The blond-haired Shinobi smirked and said. "You bet your ass that I do!" He then quickly made some hand seals and shouted. **"Oiroke no Jutsu!"**

Gakuto1991 watched in disbelief as he saw Naruto transformed into a sexy young girl with no clothing and long pigtails. He immediately fell to the ground, blood coming out of his nose.

"Wow! So even Gakuto1991 can be defeated!" Naruto said in amazement, back to his original self. The Author got and shouted at a microphone while covering his bloody nose.

"NEXT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gakuto1991 read the paperwork that the next person gave him and said. "Well<strong> Luffy<strong>, Your stats and Abilities are quite impressive. You just might-HEY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EATING MY FOOD!"

Luffy, who was sitting near a refrigerator, was eating some meat as he said. "I was hungry and I decided to grab a snack."

The Author ran towards his refrigerator and shouted. "This food was supposed to last a week! And you ate it all!?"

"I know, and it was good too!" The **Straw-Hat Captain** cheerfully replied.

Furious, Gakuto1991 shouted. "NEXT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 3.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gakuto1991 watched in boredom as <strong>Goku<strong> and **Vegeta** were fighting with one another over a petty argument. It's been going for almost half an hour by now.

Sighing, he pressed a button on his desk and said. "Mr. **Michael Clarke Duncan, **can you come over here and get these two knuckle-heads out of here?"

Suddenly, a large dark-skinned man wearing a guard's uniform smiled and said. "Sure thing Mr. Gakuto1991."

The large man went over to the **Saiyans** and knocked them both over their heads, **KO**ing them.

As the bodyguard left with the two **Z-Fighters**, Gakuto1991 muttered. "That's the last time I'll invite Aliens from another world."

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 4.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Mr. <strong>Himura Kenshin, <strong>You're quite skilled in Swordsmanship, aren't you?" Gakuto1991 asked.

The red-haired former assassin gave a gentle smile and said. "Well I guess you can say I am. Mind if I show a demonstration?"

The Author nodded in agreement. Kenshin drew his sword and made lightning quick-strikes in less than 5 seconds. After that, he saw that he accidentally cut off pieces of Gakuto1991's hair.

"...Oops?"

After looking at the hair in his hands, Gakuto1991's look of horror turned into rage as he brought his microphone and shouted into it right next to Kenshin.

**"NEXT!"**

"Ow my ear!" Kenshin cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 5.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well I have to say Mr. <strong>Aono, <strong>you're a very interesting young man. You just might have a good chance." Gakuto1991 said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Gakuto1991! I'll do my best." **Tsukune **replied with a smile.

The Author smiled more at this. Finally, there was someone who was actually normal! There's nothing that can possibly go wrong at all!

"Tsukune!"

The brown-haired boy watched in surprise as he saw **Moka **running towards him.

"Moka? What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked.

"You didn't show up for Class today, so I got worry. I'm sorry for barging in here." The sweet vampire said in a sad tone.

The teenage boy just smiled and said. "I should be the one who's sorry. I should have said something earlier. You don't have to apologize Moka."

The pink-haired girl smiled at this and said. "Oh Tsukune."

"Oh Moka."

"Oh Tsukune."

"Oh Moka."

"Oh Tsukune."

"Oh Moka."

"Oh brother." Gakuto1991 groaned, feeling a headache. It was about to get even worse as he heard.

**"Oh Tsukune!"**

The brown-haired boy turned, only to feel his head being shoved into something dark and...very soft."

"Oh Tsukune! I was so worried about you. I thought that something bad happened to you. I'm just so happy that you're safe!" **Kurumu **said in delight, hugging the poor boy to death in her breasts.

Moka, angry and jealous that Tsukune was taken from her so easily was about to protest when a large pan fell on the busty succubus's head, knocking her out and releasing Tsukune.

"How many times do I have to say it, you Milky Cow? Tsukune belongs to only me and Moka, **Desu!**" **Yukari **yelled, waving her wand around.

Kurumu got up in anger and said. "For your information, you little brat. Tsukune enjoys it when I hug him so close, also-"

She didn't get the chance to finish when she and Yukari were frozen, startling Tsukune and Moka.

"Stay the hell from Tsukune..." **Mizore **warned, hiding behind Gakuto1991's desk.

"What the hell! When did you get here?" Gakuto1991 asked, surprised.

Tsukune chuckled nervously and waved at Mizore. "Oh Hi Mizore. Good morning."

The Yuki-onna blushed and gave a small smile in return.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Tsukune belongs to me! Kurumu and Yukari yelled at the same time, unfrozen.

The three girls then started to argue with one another. Trading insults and remarks. Tsukune stepped forward, telling the girls to stop, but in the middle of it, Tsukune tripped on his feet, falling.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out, running to her human friend to prevent from falling. The results was that Moka accidentally fell on top of Tsukune instead.

The brown-haired boy looked up and asked. "Moka...are you okay?"

The vampire was about to respond, but then a certain scent got into her nose. "Tsukune..."

"Yes Moka?"

"...You smell so good..." Moka whispered, leading towards Tsukune's neck.

"Huh? Wait a minute Moka! Let's talk about this! Moka!"

**"Capu-chuuu."**

Upon hearing Tsukune's screams, Gakuto1991 got his microphone and yelled. "Next!"

**Audition 6.**

* * *

><p>"Mr. <strong>Nekozawa<strong>...it says here that you own a Black Magic Club at **Ouran Academy**..." Gakuto1991 said, disturbed.

**Umehito Nekozawa **gave off a creepy grin and said. "That's right. And if you join now Mr. Gakuto1991. You can even have a free **Belzeneff** doll." As he said this, the cloak-wearing student showed his Belzeneff puppet in front of the Author.

_"Next." _Gakuto1991 thought right away.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Isaac, Miria, <strong>though I usually wouldn't approve of having criminals in my stories, you both are pretty interesting people. And all of your crimes aren't very serious either." Gakuto1991 noted.

The enthusiastic and optimistic thieves were absolutely thrilled to hear this.

"Do you hear that Miria? Now that we're staring in this new Fanfic, We'll get even more famous!" Isaac replied happily.

"Even more famous!" Miria excitedly agreed.

"And it's all thanks to this wonderful man!" Isaac shouted, both he and Miria hugging the poor Author to death.

"You're an amazing person Mr. Author! If there's anything that we can do, you just name it!" Miria said happily. Isaac quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"N-next..." Gakuto1991 choked out, still being tightly hugged by the idiotic lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 8.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So <strong>Chi. <strong>This is how it goes. You'll be starting in a crossover story with Bleach. You're going to have do exactly what I say, and there's anything that you need or speak about, just talk to me. Do you understand?" Gakuto1991 asked.

The **Chobit/persocom **just stared at the Author for a bit before smiling and she said. "Chi Understands."

"Wait, you do?" Gakuto1991 asked hopefully.

"Yes. Gakuto1991 wants Chi for himself because he's a pervert." Chi said happily.

After hearing this, the Author fell face-first to the ground and moaned. "Today is so not my day."

"Chi?"

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 9.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gakuto1991 yawned as he closed his tired eyes for a bit as he asked. "So <strong>Sesshomaru<strong>, why do you want to Audition for this story?"

The **Daiyokai** just stared at Gakuto1991 for a few seconds before saying. "...Who are you?"

The Author's response was to just slam his head on his desk over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 10.<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the room where the Auditions had taken place, the lights were off and Gakuto1991 was crying in his Emo corner, having a very bad day.<p>

"Hey, is that the Author?" **Gray Fullbuster **asked.

"I think so. But why is he over there in that corner?" **Erza Scarlet **said.

"Wow. Do you guys think he's having a bad day or something?" **Lucy Heartfilia **asked in concern.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." **Natsu Dragneel **replied. He slowly walked over to Gakuto1991 and tapped him on the shoulder as he asked. "Hey, are you Gakuto1991?"

Slowly, the Author turned to face Natsu with a scary demon face and said. **"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"**

Scared out of their minds, the members of **Team Natsu** ran for their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all Folks. Part 2 of the Auditions will shown in the next chapter.<strong>

**Also, RIP to Mr. **Michael Clarke Duncan. 12/10/57-9/3/12.****

**You will be deeply missed.**

**Thank you...and have a good weekend.**


	23. Trip to the Soul Society

**Hey its me again. This Fanfic finally has 100 Reviews!**

**Also, to answer some of DragonMaster197's questions.**

**After the next 8 chapters, including this one are finished, I'll use Sanctuary for the next opening.**

**I don't want to reveal just yet if Sora is a Keyblade Master or not.**

**Finally, this story doesn't take place before or after Kingdom Hearts III. Since for one thing, the game hasn't even been released yet.**

**I hope that answers the questions that you have. Sorry if they don't, but I don't want to give away too many spoilers. But I'm glad you enjoy the story regardless.**

**So now, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The World That Never Was.<strong>

* * *

><p>In The <strong>Castle That Never Was, <strong>an enormous white castle that was floating above the city, the villains that Sora and Riku have encountered or never met were inside a dark room with only candles serving as the only source of light.

They were all sitting in chairs and talking and arguing back and forth.

"I don't know why we should just keep waiting around like morons. If I was in charge of this whole operation, we would already have that Keyblade Brat and his friend in our grasp!" **Hades **complained, crossing his arms.

"Be patient Hades. We are all eager to get our hands on **Sora.** But we cannot act rashly. The last time we have encountered him in the past, all of our plans were foiled. We must now try and put our heads together to come up with an effective way to rid of that brat." **Jafar** spoke in a calm, but firm tone of voice.

"Flame Boy is right though. We've been waiting for too long already. I have no clue what that old geezer is planning, but if we're going to be waiting around, he could have at least told us what he's cooking up." **Doctor Facilier **argued, placing his tarot cards on the table, reading them.

**Captain Hook** just sighed and complained. "Will you **Scallywags** just shut up? I rather be running away from that hand-chewing, obsessive, Crocodile than hearing you ladies whine." The Pirate shivered as he said this, being reminded of the crocodile that bit his hand off did not seat well with him at all.

As always, **Rinzler **remained silent, just leaning against a wall with his arms crossed as his fellow villains argued back and forth.

"Must this all end in a useless squabble?"

The fourth Disney Bad guys stopped their conversation as another fellow Villain came forward. It was a big Lion with a black mane, brown fur, yellow-green eyes, and a scar the lion had over his left eye.

"You will wore yourselves out if you continue to waste your breaths." The Big Cat chuckled.

"What are you talking about **Scar?" **Jafar asked, a frown on his face.

The Former King just laid himself on the table and replied. "Take it from me. I killed my own brother in order to become King of the Pride Lands. I acted very rashly and arrogantly, that I will admit. It was because of how I planned that got me killed, all because of Sora and that accursed Simba. I might have stayed dead for good...if it wasn't for you Hades."

The God of the Underworld just snorted and said. "Just get to the point **Garfield**."

"Fine. My point is that we all tried to fulfill our goals in the past, but we all acted arrogantly on them and because of Sora and other circumstances, we failed and some of us ended up in rather...unfortunate fates. So I suggest that we stay together to come up with a way to make sure that we succeed in our goals, and to make sure no one gets in our way...ever again."

All the Villains in the room considered this for a few minutes and eventually, all of them agreed.

"Very well then. I shall remain with you weirdos for a little longer." Doctor Facilier muttered.

"Let's just make one thing clear. I'm nobody's lackey, got it?" Hades warned.

"Get in my way, and you'll suffer the consequences." Jafar added in.

"Finally we can agree on something for once." Captain Hook sighed.

The huge Lion smirked as he heard all of their responses. All of the other Disney Villains agreed as well while few of them remained quiet about the whole matter, such as Rinzler.

Watching the Villains talking to one another was **Master Xehanort**, along with **Ansem** and **Xemnas**. The three members of the True Organization were looking through a video monitor as they saw the Disney Villains converse with each other.

The elderly Keyblade Master smiled coldly and said. "It seems that they're starting to get along. Now it's time to resume our plans."

He started to walk away from Ansem and Xemnas as he thought. _"We shall meet again...**Sora**,** Riku**. You both as well...**Ichigo Kurosaki**...and **Orihime Inoue**."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To the place where Souls Meet.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>The Soul Society <strong>was a place where it's inhabitants lived in harmony and peace. The Soul Reapers that protected for many decades, and the lost Souls that dwell there until they were reborn in the Human World.

There were two sides of the Soul Society that the recently departed would live at.

The first one was the **Rukongai. **The Rukon District was the most largest and most populated, divided into 320 districts. Some of those Districts were peaceful and lawful. The other ones however were violent, crime-infested, and most had poor living standards as well.

The second one was **Seireitei. **It was a place where most Soul Reapers lived and protected.

There were also three main powers that protected the Seireitei.

One was the **Onmitsukidō. **The group mostly dealt with execution and assassination. All of their members were skilled in **Hakuda** and **Hohō.**

Second was the **Kidō Corps. **The entire group was skilled in Kido, though they were absolute secrecy about their operations.

And last but not least, the third main power was the **Gotei 13. **Also known as the **13 Court Guard Squads. **There were 13 Divisions run by many Soul Reapers.

The ones that lead and were in charge of the Divisions were the **Captains. **Captains were the most respected Shinigami within the Soul Society, well-known for being the only ones to perform Bankai.

The second-in-commands were the **Lieutenant, **the second strongest Soul Reapers in each division.

With the Gotei 13 and the other two main powers, the Seireitei was kept for many years and though there were a few incidents now and then, today was particularly peaceful and nice.

Yep, nothing to disturb and ruin this wonderful today.

Until now.

* * *

><p>In a undisturbed area in the Seireitei, there were no Soul Reapers running around doing their duties. It was the perfect place to arrive as a Garganta appeared all of a sudden. A few seconds later, two figures walked out of the Ganganta before it closed.<p>

"This is our Mission. This girl that we must rescue is from the Human World. **Lord Aizen** didn't give any specifics about the girl herself. All he told us was that the Gotei 13 took a sudden interest in her abilities that we currently, have no info on." **Ulquiorra **explained in his usual tone.

Riku, who was wearing the usual Soul Reaper for some reason, tugged at his current clothing, clearly uncomfortable about his style of dress asked. "Okay, I think I understand. Just two questions...Why did Aizen send only you and me? And why the heck am I wearing these clothes in the first place?"

The fourth **Espada** didn't bat an eye as he said. "The rest of our allies have been given other assignments, even Sora. Making you and me the only ones available. Second, Lord Aizen asked for you to disguised yourself as a fellow Soul Reaper in order for you to gather any info you can find on the higher-ups and hopefully, distract while I find the girl myself."

"And I guess I don't the luxury to refuse, correct?" The silver-haired teen asked in an annoyed tone.

"I have more knowledge of the Seireitei and it's workings than you do." Ulquiorra calmly stated.

Riku scratched his hair as he said. "Alright Ulquiorra. I'll do it your way, for now. One last question, how will I contact you when you find that girl?"

The black-haired Arrancar turned around to leave before he said. "Allow me to worry about that. You just focus on your mission Riku. Remember, these are Lord Aizen's orders. Failure is not option."

Ulquiorra took one step before He used Sonido, leaving the Keyblade Wielder all to himself.

"Well, might as well get this over with." Riku muttered as he stopped messing around with his clothing as he took his leave as well. He was now thinking what kind of girl that captured Aizen's interest so much that he was willing to send Ulquiorra and himself to find her.

He continued to think, not knowing the kind of meetings and troubles that he was about to experience.

* * *

><p><strong>Sake-Loving Captain and Book-Worm <strong>Lieutenant.<strong>**

* * *

><p>After about a half-hour of wandering about one part of the Seireitei and trying to avoid any of the Soul Reapers while trying to get some information as well, <strong>Riku<strong> sighed as he finally opened a door to a room that he hasn't been yet. He closed the door and noticed that the room smell very strange. It also smelled kinda like...Alcohol.

"Ugh, gross. Whoever comes in here must have a drinking problem or something. I just hope I don't end up like a mindless drunk." The silver-haired teen muttered as he walked around the room a little more. He noticed that there was a table with a large amount of paper stacked. There was a Futon and a couch as well. There was also a window behind the table, giving the room some light.

Riku continued to look around when his foot hit something. He looked down curiously to see an empty sake bottle near his foot. He raised an eyebrow at this as he moved out of the way in order not trip on the bottle or something. He resumed walking, but not before noticing that there were many empty bottles as well.

"And guessing who comes in here has a cleaning problem too." He sighed as he shook his head. He was about to leave when he noticed that there was someone lying on the ground, totally passed out.

That someone was a man with long wavy brown hair. He was wearing a straw hat and a pink, flowered kimono over his white haori long with the usual Soul Reaper Uniform.

_"Must be the guy who lives in this place." _Riku thought as he stared at the man.

"I think it's time for me to go. I'm just wasting my time here." Riku said as he took his leave. While he was focusing on the door in front of him, he didn't notice the empty sake bottle near his foot before it was too late.

Lucky for him, Riku managed to keep his footing, though not before breaking the bottle after stepping on it. The sound of breaking glass was loud enough to wake up the other person in the room.

"Huh? What was that? Did I...break something by accident again? Nanao-Chan is so going to let me have this time." The brown-haired man complained as he yawned.

Upon noticing that the man woke up, Riku immediately went for the door and was about to open it when the man's tired eyes spotted him as he looked up.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Are you here for the paper work?" The man asked as he yawned.

_"Oh man. I'm going to caught for sure! No...I just have to keep my cool. Losing my head will make things worse." _The Silver-haired teen thought as he took a few seconds to answer the man.

"Um...sorry. I uh...well you see, I accidentally came in here. I'm pretty new around here, I didn't know this was your office. So sorry for waking you up. Well...I should get going. Good bye!" Riku spoke as he was about to open the door before he was stopped.

The man just chuckled as he said. "Hey now, take it easy kid. You don't have to leave so soon. It's nice to see a new face around here, even if you're not a girl."

"Thanks...I think." The** Keyblade Master **replied in an embarrassed tone.

"It's problem. So tell me young man, what's your name?" The man asked in a curious tone.

"My name is **Riku. **I just became a Soul Reaper not too long ago." The teen lied. He then asked. "And who might you be?"

The man raised an eyebrow as he answered the silver-haired teen. "Wow, you really must be new around here. So new that you don't even know who I am."

Riku was confused by this as he asked. "Why? Are you someone important or something?"

The brown-haired male just laughed as he said. "You're a funny kid Riku. If you don't really know, my name is **Shunsui Kyōraku. **I'm the Captain of **Squad 8**."

_"A Captain?! __If that's true, then he must be that strong, maybe as strong as Aizen." _Riku thought. He and Sora had learned sometime before from Kaname that he, along with Gin and Aizen were in fact former Captains as well.

"Well then. I'm sorry for disturbing your nap, uh...Sir." Riku said as he placed his hand on his forehead in exasperation.

The Hat-wearing Captain just laughed again before saying." Relax there kiddo. I ain't mad at you. After all, you are new around here." Shunsui then pulled out a Sake as he said. "How about we just forget about it and drink some Sake!"

"Sorry, but I don't drink. That stuff makes me nauseous. The Silver-haired teen refused, waving his hands around in front of him.

The pink-wearing Soul Reaper looked disappointed as he shrugged his shoulders and said. "Well that's too bad. Your loss then." The Captain started to drink from the bottle slowly as he laid on his back.

Riku just stood there and sighed. He then took a look at the previously mentioned stack of paper work on the table that he saw. He turned to Shunsui and said.

"It's probably out of line for me to say Captain, but shouldn't you be doing your paperwork?"

As soon as he heard the words '**Paperwork**', Shunsui turned around and spitted out his sake in shock as he stared at the huge amount of papers on the table next to him.

"Oh Crap! The Paperwork! I completely forgotten about it!" Shunsui shouted as he started to panic and muttered to himself as the bewildered Riku stared at him.

"Oh no...when Nanao-Chan founds out about this. I'm going to be in serious trouble with her." The Captain said in fear and worry.

_"Okay...just how did this guy become Captain in the first place?" _The Keyblade Master thought as he continued to watch the Soul Reaper talking to himself in a panic.

Shunsui glanced at Riku as he panicked, and he suddenly had an idea as he pointed at the teen with his finger.

"I know! Riku...how would you like to do the paperwork for me?"

The Silver-haired male was startled as he replied. "Wait what! Are you serious!? I'm sorry for speaking out of turn again, but this is your work Captain, and I'm just new here anyway."

"I know Riku, but I have a headache. And it hurts like having a Cero blasted into your chest." The Captain complained as he laid on the futon while rubbing his forehead.

Riku sighed as he realized that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. So he just said. "Fine. I'll do it. But if I mess up, it'll be your fault if I happen to make a mistake.

"That's fine. Just make sure to finish all the paper. You can leave and find your Squad after that." Shunsui said as he yawned and closed his eyes to take a nap. The Silver-haired teen only sighed again as he walked over to the table and got ready to work on the huge stacks of paper.

**1 Hour and 10 Minutes Later.**

Riku slammed his head on the table as he finally got done finishing the last paper. It was not very easy. There was stuff and terms that he didn't really understand. He tried to figure out the long list of demands and complains that he was subjected to.

_"If I ever end up in this, there's no way I'm becoming a Captain. Being a Keyblade Master, you won't have to do any paperwork." _He thought as he rested his mind for a bit.

Ultimately, Shunsui opened his eyes as he sat up on his Futon. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at the completed pile of paperwork. He stood up and walked over to the Keyblade Wielder.

"I guess I own you a big thanks Riku. Now Nanao-Chan won't be mad at me this." The Captain exclaimed Happily as he looked over at some of the papers that Riku completed.

The Silver-haired teen waved his hand and said. "Just please don't ask me to do this again. Being a Captain must be hard work."

"Ha Ha Ha! Well its not hard being a Captain in this Squad as long as I have my Nanao-Chan!" Shunsui stated, his eyes sparking at the thought of his precious Nanao-Chan.

"Nanao-Chan? Who's that?" Riku questioned.

The pink-wearing Soul Reaper grinned as he proudly replied. "Only one of the best Lieutenants that I had in such a long time, and she's definitely one of the cutest! She has beautiful eyes behind those glasses of her's and she's even more attractive when she's mad at me, even when she hits me in the head with that big book she carries around."

_"Okay...not exactly the kind of explanation that I wanted to hear..." _The silver-haired teen sweat-drop as he watched Shunsui daydream about his Lieutenant.

"Well I think I should get going Captain. It was nice meeting you." Riku quickly bowed and he turned to leave, but before the older man grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hey where's the fire? You do really have to go so soon? C'mon and hang out me. Who knows, we may even become best friends!" The Soul Reaper insisted.

The cool-headed young man sighed once again. Judging by the man's tone, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave even if he refused. So he just nodded his head and talked to the Captain while he started to drink another bottle of Sake.

**30 Minutes.**

Riku was now utterly bored. The Captain attempted to make some topic with the Silver-Haired teen about what his hobbies were, about how he felt about being a new Soul Reaper, what his type of girl was(**Which he was able to avoid talking about**) And if he wanted to join Squad 8.

Well Captain Kyoraku. It was nice chatting with you, but I really have to go. I have to find my Squad before I get going." Riku bowed again and was about to run off when he heard.

"Wait just a Sec. Before you go, I just need some help from you again." Shunsui asked in a pleading tone.

"...I am not doing your paperwork again." The Keyblade Master said in a firm tone.

The Captain of Squad 8 just chuckled and replied. "Oh no, you don't have to do that again. But I need some advice, from someone as good-looking as you are."

Seeing the teen's confused gaze, Shunsui said. "Riku...I need your help to woo my Lieutenant, Nanao-Chan."

Riku's eyes bugged out as he stuttered. "A-are you serious!? No way! W-why don't ask someone else? Like, I don't know, another female or something?"

"I've tried that before, but all the females in my squad avoid me so much I can't even get a minute alone with them before they run away." Shunsui whined.

"Sigh. I'm sorry Captain, but I can't help you. You're going to have to figure this out on your own." Riku replied as he yawned. His left leg was grabbed tightly by a desperate Soul Reaper.

"Please! I need your help Riku. I tried everything I know to capture Nanao-Chan's attention! But she won't budge! Tell me what I'm doing wrong, please I'm desperate!"

_"If Sora was here right now, he would have a kick out of this." _Riku thought as he bugged constantly by Shunsui to help him. He was about to protest when suddenly, an idea came into mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime Later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku sighed in relief as he was finally allowed to leave once and for all. He was about to turn to a corner when he ran into a young girl wearing glasses.<p>

"Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't looking." The silver-haired teen apologized.

"That's fine. Just be sure to watch where you're going next time." **Nanao Ise **calmly scolded as she left the Keyblade Master in order to find her Captain. She opened the door to his office.

"Captain Kyoraku, I'm back. I hope you finished the paperwork this time." Nanao warned. She then yelped as she felt someone's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh don't worry Nanao-Chan, I did all my work like you asked. Let me show you how much of a good boy I was while you were gone." Shunsui spoke as he squeezed his second-in-command.

Nanao sighed as she said. "Captain, I insist you stop this behavior this instant before I-!"

The book-reading female gasped in shock as one of her captain's hands grabbed one of her covered breasts, squeezing it. He tried to nip at her ear as well.

"Hmmm? What's the matter Nanao-Chan? I thought you would enjoy this." Shunsui teased as he nipped her ear even more. He was not wearing his straw hat or the top of his uniform, leaving himself chest-bared.

"S-stop right now Captain! Please...stop, I can't take it..." Nanao's cheeks were red as she tried to protest again.

"You keep on trying to refuse Nanao-Chan, but your body is saying yes. Don't worry though, I'll take good care of you..." Shunsui said in a smooth tone as he continued his seductive ways.

"C-captain...That's eno-!" Nanao cried out again.

* * *

><p>Walking back to the entrance that allowed him to reach Squad 8's base at the first place, <strong>Riku<strong> came across the door to Shunsui's office. He noticed that there was a 'No Enter' sign stuck to it. He then started to hear some cries and moans from inside. Some of them were the Captain's, while the others were a female's.

_"This is the last I'll have those morons **Wakka** and **Tidus** talk me into reading those dumb perverted Manga that they read all the time." _The silver-haired teen thought with disgust as he finally left.

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Healers.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Keyblade Master walked around the areas and places near where the Divisions were at. There were Soul Reapers to encounter than the last time. Thankfully none of them tried to talk to him nor even bother looking at, with the exception of the glances that the female Shinigami would sent, blushing and giggling.<p>

_"Oh man, that's just perfect. Girls blushing and swooning at me. Guys hating and glaring at me. This is like a scene from some cheap Anime." _Riku thought annoyed as he sent a death glare back to the jerks who were trying to psyche him out, and they all backed away in fear.

"Serves them right." He muttered with a quick smirk.

He was about go somewhere else when he heard some screams not too far away. He was even more confused as several Soul Reapers ran away, screaming for help.

"What's going on there?" Riku said aloud as he ran to the scene that got everyone frightened. He moved out of the way a few times and shoved some Shinigami as he tried to make his way over to the situation.

He finally made it to the scene. He saw that there were several injured Soul Reapers landing on the ground with injured that needed medical treatment. The young teen saw that there were about five Hollows surrounding a small group of Soul Reapers. All of them looked frighten, but paled in comparison to the boy who held his Zanpakuto with trembling hands.

"Okay...I c-can do this, I think." The boy whimpered as he saw the Hollows getting even closer.

"C'mon do something already!" A male Soul Reaper yelled to the boy.

"Yeah! Aren't you a seated Officer?! A female yelled.

The boy's confidence took a shot down as he stuttered. "I'm s-sorry. I'm n-not very g-good at combat at a-all..." The boy cried out. To his horror, one of the Hollows roared as it rushed towards the group.

Everyone in the group screamed in fear except for the boy who just dropped to the ground in utter fear. He was about to yell when he saw someone jump in the air to attack the Hollow, killing it in an instant.

After finishing off the creature, **Riku** landed in front of the group and yelled out to them. "Hey. are you guys alright? Are any of you hurt or injured?"

The small group only shook their heads, amazed at the Keyblade Master's quick victory. The frighten Soul Reapers went towards Riku and asked. "Th-thanks for your h-help...but who are you?"

"Riku. And what's your name?" The teen answered and asked without taking his eyes off the hollows.

**"Hanatarō Yamada. **I'm t-the seventh seat of S-squad 4." Hanataro spoke nervously.

The silver-haired teen nodded as he and the soul reaper watched as the Hollows got closer, angered at the death of their fellow Hollow. Riku faced to talk to the seventh seat and replied.

"Alright Hanataro. This is what we're going to do. I can take on these Hollows no problem, but those guys over there are vulnerable and need someone to protect them. That'll be your job. While I'm fighting the Hollows, I want you to watch my back, got it?"

The black-haired young man widen his eyes in worry as he protested. "B-but, I can't do that! I'm n-not that strong at a-all and a-also-"

He stopped as Riku turned to glare at him. "Look here! You're only the seated officer here right!? It doesn't matter if you're strong or not, I just need you to watch my back, okay? I'm counting on you Hanataro!"

The timid Shinigami watched stunned as he saw the Keyblade Master fight off the Hollows. The group behind him were just as speechless.

"Take this!" Riku yelled, launching a **Dark Firaga **to one of the Hollows, killing it off. Another ran towards him trying to swipe him with it's claws. Riku dodged the attacks. He used Drop Step to get in front of the Hollow and slammed his Keyblade on it's head, cutting the Hollow in half.

"Amazing..." Hanataro whispered in disbelief. He noticed that while fighting off the third Hollow, the last Hollow was sneaking up behind the teen. Startled by this, the black-haired Soul Reaper watched in fear until he saw the injured Soul Reapers in front of him.

_"Wait, that's it!" _He realized as he immediately struck the Soul Reapers with his Zanpakuto, and it soon turned into a scalpel. He moved it a few times before he yelled out.

**"Fulfill! Hisagomaru!" **He was about to use his Shikai's special ability as well. **"**Akeiro Hisagomaru!"****

"What was that?" Riku wondered as he turned around, only to see the big Hollow in front of him. He was about to attack when a huge red blast hit the Hollow, killing it off easily.

_"Where did that come from?" _The teen thought as he walked over to the small group of Soul Reapers. He then saw Hanataro holding a scalpel in his hand.

"Hanataro, were you who did that?" Riku asked, surprised. The timid Soul Reaper slowly nodded his head as the teen chuckled and patted his back.

The Keyblade Master started the conversation by saying. "Thanks for helping back there Hanataro. I knew I can count on you."

Said Shinigami rubbed the back of his head and said. "...It was nothing. Any other Soul Reaper could have done the same thing. It was nothing special, really!"

"That may be true, but you were the one who did that, nobody else. Besides, you helped in protecting those guys, right?" Riku asked the group, who nodded their heads in agreement.

The young-looking Shinigami just blushed but he smiled nonetheless and said. "It's no problem. I'm just happy that nobody was killed."

The Silver-haired teen shrugged as he walked over to take a good look at Hanataro's weapon. "What's with the Scalpel anyway? Is that your Shikai?"

"I'm afraid so. This is Hisagomaru. In it's sealed form, it can heal the injuries of others to by simply hitting them with My Zanapkuto. After the gauge is filled, Hisagomaru transforms into Akeiro Hisagomaru, which can turn into a Scalpel and turns all the injuries that I absorb into one attack."

Riku nodded his head in understanding. "I get it, you can't attack anyone when you're not using your Shikai. When you do, you can attack with that Scalpel, but it's size makes that difficult to try."

The timid Soul Reaper sighed sadly and replied. "That's true. And besides, I'm apart of **Squad 4**, where every member is specialized in healing, so our combat performance is poor."

As he saw looking down, the Keyblade Master thought about what he should do to bring his spirits up. He thought for a little more before he brought his Keyblade and showed it to Hanataro.

"R-riku? What a-are you d-doing with that?" Hanataro asked nervously, pointing at the scary-looking weapon.

The handsome teen didn't say a word as he suddenly placed the tip of his Keyblade on Hanataro's Zanpakuto, and it soon started to glow with a bluish-purple energy covering it. After that, it stopped.

"What was that?" The Seventh Seat asked, more stunned than scared.

"Let's just say it's a little reward for helping me out." Riku said with a shrug.

"By the wait Riku, what is that Weapon anyway? It is a Zanpakuto?" Hanataro couldn't help but ask.

Before the silver-haired teen could come up with a good answer, they and the small group heard a woman's voice.

"Is everyone okay Hanataro?"

All of them turned to see the Captain of Squad 4, **Retsu Unohana **and her lieutenant, **Isane Kotetsu **walking towards them with several other members of Squad 4.

"Captain Unohana!" The group and Hanataro cried out in relief. Riku merely narrowed his eyes at her and didn't say a word.

_"Another Captain...now what? I should get go before they start to question who I am."_

The Mother Bear of Squad 4 smiled as she walked over to her Seventh Seat. She took a curious glance at the **Keyblade Master** before she said. "Can you tell me what happened here Hanataro?"

"W-well you see, Me a-and the others were s-surrounded by a few H-hollows before Riku arrived to h-help us." Hanataro spoke in a shy tone.

The two ladies looked at the teen and they both spoke.

"Hello Riku, thank you for helping Hanataro. He's lucky for having a friend like you." Retsu said with a polite tone.

"It was no problem. He helped me out too." Riku said with a small smile. The timid Soul Reaper smiled back, feeling appreciated.

"That's funny. I don't think we've seen you around before. Are you new?" Isane asked curiously. She took a good look at Riku and she noticed that they were about the same height, and she blushed a little bit when looking at his face.

Riku sighed as he tried to come up with a descent answer. He was about to say something when some of the injured Soul Reapers woke up and started to cry in pain.

The Captain looked at them and said. "We'll have to save the questions for later. We should take them back to our division at once. Isane, Hanatato, let's go."

"Yes Captain!" They bowed respectfully. Hanataro turned to ask Riku if he wanted to help, but the Silver-haired teen was nowhere to seen. He turned around a few times and wondered.

_"Where did Riku go? He was just there."_

"Hanataro, it's stop to go."

"Oh yes, right Captain!" Hanataro agreed as he went to his fellow Squad 4 members to help with the injured. As they all started to work,** Retsu** stared at the spot where Riku was, being the first to notice his absence.

_"Hmmm, no spiritual energy...how strange. And that weapon of his. What was it? It's couldn't be a Zanpakuto."_ The Captain of Squad 4 thought more about the teen as she walked over to subordinates.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't mess with Fire, or you'll get definitely burned.<strong>

* * *

><p>After running from the scene for about 10 minutes, Riku walked into one of the Division that he happened to come across. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and thought.<p>

_"What's taking Ulquiorra so long? I just hope he finds that girl and we can get out of here." _The Keyblade Master thought as he lean against a wall and sighed. He was hoping that he didn't have to run into anymore Soul Reapers. His hopes were shattered as he heard someone yell.

"All **Squad 1** Members go to the hall at once to greet **Captain Yamamoto**!"

As many Soul Reapers rushed into the hall where he was to see their Captain, Riku was thinking. _"Yamamoto? That's the guy that Aizen mentioned to me and Sora that time! I should stay here and see this Captain for myself."_

Riku immediately paid attention as a few more Shinigami got in line to see the head of Squad 1. They were not disappointed as an old man with a large white haori over his uniform. He was carrying a wooden cane with one hand. He had a huge beard with scars on his forehead. He walked over in front of the huge group of Soul Reapers along with another man walking to his side.

"Greetings! **Captain Yamamoto **and **Lieutenant **Sasakibe!"**** The whole group said in a loud and respective tone. Riku was the only one who didn't speak.

"At ease men." **Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto **spoke in a calm and stern tone as he took a good look at all seated and unseated members of his squad.

"So that's Captain Yamamoto..." Riku whispered, narrowing his eyes at the Ancient Captain.

The old man took notice of this and he glared right at the Keyblade Master. "Is there anything you have to say, young man?" The old geezer asked.

Riku shook his head and said. "Nothing Captain. Nothing at all."

As the bald-headed, ancient-looking, old geezer- **(Yamamoto suddenly glared at the screen for no apparent reason as he started to raise his spiritual pressure a little bit)**

I m-mean, the awesome, wise, and knowledgeable Yamamoto-Sama! **(The Captain nodded his head in satisfaction for no other reason as he relaxed)**

After breathing a sigh of relief, we turned back to the Captain of Squad 1 as he said. "You may all return to your duties at once."

Everyone left the hall and Riku started to leave too. His current thoughts were. _"What did I get myself into?" _He just shook his head and resumed his journey.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now everyone! Don't worry, Riku will fight Byakuya. I'm just going to have him meet more of the Soul Reapers before He faces the master of Senbonzakura.<strong>

**For that all said. It's time for another Omake!"**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Omake!-<strong>Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to the heartAuditions. Part 2.********

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone. It's me, Gakuto1991." The Author proudly introduced. "I would like to give you boys and girls a glimpse on how this Fanfic actually started. I thought about doing a crossover with Bleach. Sora and Riku weren't originally what I had in mind. So I held some auditions to see who will get the part to play the main roles of my story. Here's part 2 of the Auditions, enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 1.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gakuto1991 was reading some papers that the man who wanted to be apart of the story gave.<p>

"Well Mr. **Leon Scott Kennedy. **It says here that you're were one of the few who survived the Raccoon City and that you had some trouble with...Zombies?"

"Yes, that's right." The Secret Agent confirmed.

The Author was about to say something else when he and Leon heard some groaning. They noticed to their shock that there were several Zombies coming inside the office. Their clothes ragged and their skin decayed.

"Oh crap! More Zombies?! I thought I lost them!" Leon yelled, bringing his gun and shooting as many Zombies as he can.

Gakuto1991 slapped his forehead and yelled. "Next!"

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay look, I know that you want this job for some reason, but we can't agree on anything if you keep on making that sound!" Gakuto1991 shouted, annoyed.<p>

**Pacman **just stood in front of the desk, making the sound that he would make everytime he would open and close his mouth.

Gakuto1991 just stared at the yellow circle and yelled. "Next!"

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 3.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gakuto1991 glanced at the large figure in front of him and asked. "So <strong>Pyramid Head. <strong>What do you have to offer to join Zanpakuto to the heart?"

The monster only grunted as it brought it's Large Knife in the air and brought it down on Gakuto1991's desk, cutting it in half. As he saw this, the Author chuckled nervously and said.

"Let me get back to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 4.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Colonel, it's me."<p>

"What the situation **Snake**?"

**Solid Snake** stayed calm as he said. "I got inside Gakuto1991's base about 15 minutes ago. I haven't seen any guards or anything yet. I still haven't determine if he has the ability to make a powerful weapon called **Zanpakuto to the heart **like you said he would."**  
><strong>

"Don't let your guard down Snake. Our network recently confirmed that Gakuto1991 was preparing to launch a weapon that could rule the entire World. We're counting on you Snake!"

"Okay I got it. Time to-"

The Super Soldier was interrupted as he felt someone poke him on the shoulder. He looked up, and to his surprise, he saw Gakuto1991 looking down at him with an annoyed glare.

"Look here Dude. You've been walking around, talking on that ear piece of yours for the past hour. Are you going to audition or not?" The Author asked in a calm tone.

"Colonel! I've been spotted by the enemy! I won't be able to make it back the base!" Snake yelled out, he fell on back as he started to twitch his whole body, as if he about to die.

"Snake! Are you there!? Snake? **SNAKE!"**

Gakuto1991 rolled his eyes as he went to the bathroom.

"Next! And can someone please get rid of this lunatic!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 5.<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's-a me, <strong>Mario<strong>!"

"I know that Mario. You've been saying that for 10 minutes straight!" Gakuto1991 yelled.

The plumber raised an eyebrow and asked. "What-a-matter Gakuto-a-1991? You-a-seen a little-a-upset."

"Oh no. I'm just fine." The Author muttered. Mario nodded at this as he continued to talk in his Italian accent, making funny jokes and comments to Gakuto1991.

"Next..." He groaned, placing his hands on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 6.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry <strong>Spyro<strong>, but I'm afraid that a Dragon as the main character just won't do." Gakuto1991 explained to the purple Dragon after he asked to join his new story.

"What! Are you serious?! Do you got something against Dragons or something?!" Spyro asked in a angry tone.

Gakuto1991 was startled as he replied back. "Well no, I mean-"

"You know what? Forget it! I don't need this dumb story anyway!" The purple Dragon then used his fire breath on the Author, turning his eyebrows and hair into ashes. His face was completely black too.

"N-next..." Gakuto1991 said before fainting from the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 7.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Get over here!"<p>

**"Scorpion **please stop! I'm sure we can talk about this!" Gakuto1991 cried out as he dodged another kunai. He breathed a sigh of relief, only to gasp he barely dodged another one.

"Get over here!"

"Stop before I call the cops!"

"Get over here!"

"Where the hell do you get this Kunai anyway?"

**"Get the fuck over here!"** The Ninja Spectre roared in anger as he finally managed to get Gakuto1991 with his Kunai. He then brought him over and started to punch, kick and overall beat the crap out of him.

He gave the Author a powerful uppercut. Just as he did that, **Kon** appeared in the right side of the screen and yelled. **"Toasty!"**

As he landed on his feet, Gakuto1991 started to move his head as he just stood there, defeated.

**Finish him.**

Scorpion then pulled off his mask, revealing his skull. He then blasted a powerful blast of fire from his mouth, incinerating the author.

**Scorpion Wins. Flawless Victory. Fatality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 8.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay. I got all 8 pages. Now what?" Gakuto1991 questioned as he looked around his office in confusion. He turned around to leave, only to come face to face with the <strong>Slender Man.<strong>

"Um...hi. Are you here for the auditions?" The awesome Fanfic writer asked in a nervous tone.

Slender Man just grabbed Gakuto1991's head, and soon the screen turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 9.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gakuto1991 sighed as he came back into his office after eating lunch. He unlocked the door and prepared for another miserable interview with a video game character. What he didn't expect was many dead demons inside.<p>

"What the fuck!?" He cried out as his eyes widen as he saw many demons with their heads, limbs, or hearts ripped off. There was literally blood everywhere too.

The only thing that stood out was the young man eating a piece of pizza that was on his desk. The white-haired Demon Slayer looked over to the author and said.

"I'm here for the auditions today. Am I late?" **Dante **asked in a casual tone.

Gakuto1991's reaction was his jaw dropping to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition 10.<strong>

* * *

><p>Like the last time, Gakuto1991 was in his Emo Corner, crying and complaining to himself how much his life sucked. Then suddenly, two young man appeared behind and one of them asked.<p>

"Excuse me Sir, but have you seen any-"

The Author turned around and screamed. **"FINE! YOU CAN HAVE THE JOB! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" **With that all said, Gakuto1991 ran out of his office crying.

**Sora **blinked in confusion as he said. "I only wanted to know if he saw any Heartless around here."

**Riku **was about to say something but then he spotted a piece of paper at his feet. Curious, he picked up the piece of paper and read it's contents out loud next to Sora.

"Zanpakuto to the Heart?"

* * *

><p><strong>And That's How Sora and Riku Joined Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to the heart!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and have a good weekend.**


	24. Riku vs Kenpachi: On the way to a Smile

**Here's the new chapter for Zanpakuto to the Heart. How's it going everyone? Just 5000 Words and this Fanfic will reach the 100,000 mark! I never thought I would see the day.**

**Also thanks for giving me over 100 Reviews. Now let's see if we can reach 150 or 200 Reviews.**

**First, I want to state that all Disney, Bleach and Square Enix Characters belong to their owners.**

**But anyway, read and enjoy everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hanataro Yamada<strong> sighed as he wiped off the sweat off his forehead. It's been an hour ever since the Hollows had made their attack. Right now there were about Ten Soul Reapers in the Fourth Division that needed treatment right away. But Captain Unohana and the other higher seated Officers were busy with other important matters.

Leaving The Seventh Seat and the other lower ranked officers to do the job until further notice.

As he went outside for fresh air, Hanataro thought about the events that transpired.

He berated himself for being so helpless earlier for not being able to lift a finger against those wild Hollows. He wasn't powerful by some standards. His skills in **Hohō **and** Hakuda **were quite poor. He wasn't skilled at **Zanjutsu **either. His abilities for using **Kidō **were impressive but that was about it really.

Like all the other officers, he was a skilled and trained healer as well, but sadly, he wanted to do more than that, but his self-confidence and timid nature made that difficult.

Not to mention that his Zanpakuto was not really a Fighting Type.

_"Speaking of my Zanapkuto." _The black-haired Shinigami thought when he pulled out his sword and took a good look at it. He was still wondering what the mysterious young man, Riku had done to it with his weird Sword.

_"Let's just say it's a little reward for helping me out." _Hanataro remembered what the Keyblade Master had said to him before he left all of a sudden.

Shortly after the battle, he and his Captain, **Retsu Unohana **went back to their division base in order treat the Shinigami who were in need of medical attention.

"Riku, where the heck did you go?" Hanataro said aloud as he stretch a little bit before he went back. He sighed as he started walking. He looked up to see a girl running to his direction.

"LOOK OUT!" The girl cried out, but it was too late before the two bumped into each other.

"OW, OW, OW! Oh those little blue men did it again!" The young girl whined. She got up on her feet and saw Hanataro, who was knocked out. She cried out and ran to his side.

"Oh no! Are you okay? Please say something!"

The seventh seat groaned as he opened his eyes. He sat up as he rubbed his head. He then noticed the girl who was staring at him.

"You're okay. Oh thank goodness! I'm really sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." The female apologized. The Soul Reaper got up and he rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the girl.

"No, it's okay. I should be the one who's so-" Hanataro paused as he finally started to recognize the girl.

"Miss...**Orihime? **Is that you?"

Orihime looked surprised and confused a little at this. Her eyes widen as she too remembered the Soul Reaper in front of her.

"You're Hanataro! I'm remember you now. **Ichigo** told me that you helped us save **Rukia** from her execution from before. Thank you so much Hanataro." Orihime replied with a wide smile.

"It w-was nothing. Just trying to do the right thing is all." Hanataro said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Still, thank you anyway. Not just for Rukia, but for helping Ichigo as well." The bubbly healer said, her cheeks turning slightly red at the mention of Ichigo.

She then asked. "I'm sorry to bother you Hanataro, but do you happen to know where the **Senkaimon **is? I have to go back to the Human World right now."

"Oh yes. I can give you some directions if you want." The Soul Reaper offered.

After explaining the routes and directions to the orange-haired Princess, she quickly nodded her head in understanding and said. "Thanks a bunch Hanataro. I have to go now. Goodbye!"

The Seventh Seat smiled as he watched Orihime running. He blinked his eyes as he yelled out. "Oh, please wait Miss Orihime!"

"Huh?" Orihime said, stopping with a confused look on her face. She turned around to see Hanataro walking towards her.

"B-before you go, did you know someone n-named Riku?"

**Orihime** put on a thinking pose as she heard the name. She shook her head and she said. **"Riku? **Sorry but I don't know anyone by that name."

"Well um, if y-you happen to see him, t-tell him that I'm worried about him and just let him know that I'm here, at the fourth division." Hanataro asked in a polite tone.

"Okay! Tell me what he looks like." The Weaver Princess asked with a smile.

"He has long silver hair, blue eyes, and he carries around this weird, shaped sword of his. He dressed in the usual Shinigami garment as well." Hanataro described.

The Healer nodded her head and said. "Right. I'll try to see if I can find this Riku guy. Goodbye Hanataro. I'll tell Ichigo and the others you said hi!"

"Okay! And thank you Miss Orihime!" The Medic yelled out as the Princess happily waved goodbye as she ran to find the Senkaimon. She ran for quite awhile as she tried to get to the gate to the Human while she looked for Hanataro's friend.

_**"Ichigo,** **Rukia, Uryu, Chad** and everyone...I'll be there in a jiffy! I won't be useless anymore...I will fight too! For my friends!" _Orihime thought with determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Now...Where was Riku at this moment?<strong>

* * *

><p>The <strong>Keyblade Master <strong>was walking around in one of the more popular sights of the Seireitei. He saw that there were shops, parks and training areas. Many Soul Reaper were seen relaxing, goofing off and others were doing their duties. Riku sighed as he leaned against a wall while he took a good looks around.

"Alright, let's see what I've learn and seen so far. Well...I haven't really learned anything useful. I met 3 Captains along the way. There was that guy, Shunsui, he didn't seem so bad, except that he's a bit of an womanizer."

Riku shuddered as he thought about the perverted Shinigami. He shook his head and said.

"Then there was that lady, Unohana...I think her name was. She doesn't look that strong, but I shouldn't let my guard towards anybody."

Finally there was the Head Captain to think about.

_"Captain Yamamoto...so he's the one who wants to take over the Soul Society...or at least that's what Aizen said. If he's the big cheese to all these Soul Reapers, he's also the strongest, maybe stronger than even Aizen."_

The Silver-haired teen just groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He resumed walking around the seireitei once again.

"This is the most annoying mission that I ever had to go to. This can't get possibly any worse."

Just as soon as he said those dreaded words, Riku heard a scream.

"I TOLD YOU. I WANT MY CANDY! AND I WANT IT NOW!"

_"Great. Me and my big mouth." _Riku thought annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Demons and Candies and Keyblades, Oh My!<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku and other Soul Reapers turned to see who was yelling. There was a normal-looking candy stand near a shop. The person behind the stand was trying to explain something to a little girl with pink hair who strangely, wore a Soul Reaper's uniform and she had her Zanpakuto to her side, which for some reason had small wheels attached to the end of the sheath.<p>

"Please Lieutenant, try to understand. I'm afraid you'll need more money if you want to buy my candy. You just don't have enough." The female behind the candy stand explained.

"I don't care! I want my candy!" **Yachiru Kusajishi **angrily stated, her face turning red with fury.

The **Keyblade Master **could understand the commotion. Some of the Soul Reapers who saw as well just left and minded their own business, not wanting to get involved.

"I want it now! I want it! I want it! I want it!" The little girl whined, throwing a temper tantrum.

"Please stop Lieutenant! I have other customers to attend to." The salesperson pleaded.

"Give me my candy or I'll tell **Kenny** on you!" Yachiru threatened.

Riku sighed as he shook his head. He see that the saleswoman's pleads were not reaching to the little Soul Reaper at all. He just rubbed his forehead and walked over to the candy stand.

"Give me my candy! I gave my money, and I want my candy right now!"

Lieutenant I'm sorry! Please don't tell Captain Zaraki on-"

"Here you go." Riku said, handing some **Munny** to the salesperson.

**"Huh?"** Yachiru and the salesperson said at the same time, both looking confused and surprised.

"This is the right amount that she needs right? For that candy that she wanted?" The silver-haired teen asked in a nonchalant tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yummy! This is good!" Yachiru happily said as she licked the candy that was inside her mouth. She was currently hanging onto Riku's right shoulder as the two walked around for a little while.<p>

Riku calmly nodded his head and he asked. "So, your name is Yachiru? And you're the Lieutenant of **Squad 11** right?"

"Yep!" The pink-haired trouble-maker cheerfully replied as she continued to enjoy her sweet treat. She leaned to the Keyblade Wielder's face and asked. "And who are you?"

"You can call me Riku." The silver-haired teen told her.

As soon as she heard this, Yachiru put on a thinking pose as she went inside her mind for ideas. Riku looked to his shoulder, noticing her silence. He was about to said something when the Lieutenant grinned widely and proclaimed.

"I'll call you **Rikky **for now on!"

"What?" A surprised Riku said.

Yachiru smiled and said. "I give nicknames to everyone that I know. There's **Kenny, Icchi, Baldy, **and** Bya-kun!"**

The Keyblade Master only shrugged as he replied. "Well I guess that's okay. There's no harm to it, but...why Rikky, Yachiru? Couldn't you have come up with something else?"

"I did, but **Rikky** sounded cooler!"

'Rikky' just shook his head. He was about to say something again when he heard some arguing. He and the pink-haired girl saw about three Soul Reapers ganging up on a weaker-looking one.

"You idiot! We told you to clean up the restrooms near our division yesterday! Not today!"

"I'm s-sorry, but I w-was really b-busy."

"Did we said you can talk you little shit?!"

You got some nerve! Talking to us like that!"

The Silver-haired teen could see that the situation was getting out of hand. He shook his head and lightly picked up Yachiru and gently put her on the ground.

"Rikky? What are you doing?" The pink-haired Soul Reaper asked curiously.

"Just taking care of a little business. I won't take long." Riku calmly replied as he went over to the three Soul Reapers.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yachiru happily waved towards Riku as he walked back to her. The three Soul Reaper were laying on the ground, beat up and knocked out. The Soul Reaper that they were picking on ran off.<p>

"Hi Rikky! Welcome back!"

The **Keyblade Master** just waved back and asked. "Hey Yachiru. Sorry if I kept you waiting."

The pink-haired child just laughed as she climbed back to the teen's shoulder. "You're strong Rikky, but Kenny is stronger!"

"Who is this Kenny guy anyway? You keep on mentioning him when we started walking together." Riku asked as the duo begin to walk away from the beaten Soul Reapers.

"**Kenny** is my best friend! And he's really strong! Maybe you can become friends with him too, Rikky!" Yachiru chirped.

The silver-haired teen turned to the child hanging onto his right shoulder said. "Is that so? I wonder what kind of guy this Kenny person is."

Just as soon as he said that, Riku felt an enormous pressure crashing onto his body. He then felt a strong presence behind him. He slowly turned around in order to see who it was. It was a very large man looking down at him. He had black hair shaped into a number of spikes which strangely, had bells attached to them. He wore the Shinigami uniform along with the white haori that was ragged looking. He had a large straight scar on the right side of his face while he had an eye-patch covering his left eye. His Zanpakuto was by his side as well. The most noticeable feature right now was the large and excited grin on his face.

_"Holy...Godzilla. Who the hell is this guy?!" _Riku thought as sweat was dripping from his forehead.

Yachiru looked up from Riku's shoulder and happily waved at the large man in front of them.

"Hiya Kenny!"

The big Soul Reaper just grinned even more as he slowly unsheathed his Zanapkuto and held it in the air. He was about to make the first move by attacking Riku where he was. The only words that came out of his mouth before he attacked was.

"I'm this kind of guy."

An explosion followed afterwards.

* * *

><p>Many Soul Reaper felt the explosion's aftershock.<p>

"What the heck was that?"

"It is a Hollow Attack?"

"No way!"

"Wait a minute, this spiritual energy!"

That's...Captain Zaraki!"

* * *

><p>Riku groaned as he got back up while rubbing the back of his head. He looked down to see a large crack standing only a few feet in front of him. He shivered as he saw it.<p>

_"If I hadn't dodged in time, I would be killed right off."_

"Heh. Not bad. Maybe you'll actually be a challenge after all."

The** Keyblade Master** looked up to see the large man grinning at him while holding his Zanpakuto just with his left hand. He was about to say something when he noticed something.

"Wait a minute, where's Yachiru?"

"Hi!"

Riku turned to his left and saw the pink-haired trouble-maker waving at him while she sat a large chuck of rubble a little far away. She smiled excitedly before saying.

"Give Kenny a good fight! Okay **Rikky**?"

The silver-haired teen was about to give a few words of protest when he heard the man say. "Rikky? I'm guessing that Yachiru gave you a gay ass nick name, huh?"

"Yes, and my name is Riku! Also, why the heck did you attack me in the first place? And who are you anyway!?"

The Soul Reaper just grinned and replied. "I saw you thrashing my men earlier. You seem to be a strong guy, and it's been a long time since I had a good fight. And me? **Kenpachi Zaraki **is my name. I'm the Captain of **Squad 11."**

_"Oh man, another Captain. That's so not fair." _The Keyblade Hero thought bitterly.

"Are we done talking? If so, then let's get this over with!" Kenpachi yelled as he ran towards Riku and moved in to attack. The silver-haired teen summoned his **Way to the Dawn Keyblade**just in time to block his attack.

_"Argh! This guy's strength is no joke. I felt like my arm was being rolled over by a truck when I blocked his attack." _Riku thought as he rubbed his hurt arm. The fighting-loving Captain just grinned.

He ran to the teen again and laughed. "What are you waiting?! Fight me already damn it!"

The Keyblade Master narrowed his eyes and said. "Looks like I don't a have choice. I have to make this quick, and get out of here while I still can."

* * *

><p><strong>Boss-Kenpachi. Boss Music-Otherworld. Note: This won't be a long boss fight like the others. Riku will have to fight, but he doesn't want to fight too long because he doesn't want the Captain to find out he's not a Soul Reaper. So he'll have to fight while looking for a way to escape.<strong>

* * *

><p>The fight started off with the Captain and Keyblade Wielder landing blows that were dodged or blocked. Riku used <strong>Drop Step<strong> to get behind the blood-thirsty Soul Reaper.

"Take this!" The teen yelled as he tried to land a strike on the captain's back. Kenpachi turned around just in time and he blocked the attack before blowing Riku away with his sword, sending him to the ground.

He got on one knee and he saw the fighting Shinigami running towards him. Riku got up and jumped in the air in order land a hit on the captain's face. Kenpachi grinned as he grabbed the Keyblade with one hand and pulled it towards him. He lifted his Zanpakuto and swing it, aiming for Riku's throat. The Silver-haired teen kicked his hand and managed to get himself free.

_"It looks like I didn't get away unscratched though." _Riku thought as he noticed a little bit of blood dripping off his forehead from the little slash he received.

"Stop standing there and fight me!" Kenpachi yelled as he ran to the teen again.

Riku shook his head in anger before he readied himself and he was fighting once more. He and the Captain were trading blows at each other. Riku finally landed a hit when he slashed at Kenpachi's right side, leaving a large gash.

"It'll take more than that to stop me." The Captain said when he dashed towards the Keyblade Master and landed a punch to his stomach, sending him to the ground.

The Silver-haired teen got on his knees and gasped in pain after that punch. He felt 5 of his ribs being crushed.

_"Okay. That definitely hurt. I really have to speed things up if I want to get away from this maniac."_

With those thoughts in mind, Riku ran towards the giant Soul Reaper and used **Triple Plasma **to send three balls of electricity. Kenpachi just grunted and managed dodge all of the balls with ease, but Riku used that time and he used Drop Step in order get closer to the crazy Captain. He held his Keyblade and stabbed Kenpachi in the chest.

"All right. That should put him out of commission for awhile." The Keyblade Master said to himself.

He looked up to see** Kenpachi**, only to find the large man grinning down at him.

"That's more like it. But I'm not done with you, not until I'm dead."

He then pulled the Keyblade from his chest, and he held his Zanpakuto and stabbed Riku's right shoulder, using his strength to lift the silver-haired teen in the air.

_"This guy is insane! I stabbed him directly in the chest, and he's still able to fight back?! No wonder he's a Captain." _He thought when suddenly, Kenpachi lifted him even more in the air and threw him to the ground, face first.

"Come on and get your ass up already! That little attack was nothing! Get up or I'll make you move!" Kenpachi warned dangerously.

Riku responded by getting up on his feet as he covered his injured shoulder with one of his hands.

"Come on Rikky! Don't be so weak. If you do, Kenny will be mad!" Yachiru cheerfully warned.

_"Gee, thanks for your concern Yachiru. I'm feeling really self-confident right now." _The Keyblade Master mentally said in a sarcastic tone. He took a deep breath and he started to gather some energy in his Keyblade.

The Captain of Squad 11 snorted and yelled. "If you're gotta just stand there, than you're dead!"

Kenpachi raced forward to Riku when suddenly, he opened his eyes and said. **"Zantetsuken." **With those words said, Riku disappeared and reappeared behind the large Soul Reaper...and a large slash appeared on his chest.

"Damn!" The eye-patch wearing Shinigami cursed when he fell to his knees. He slowly glanced at Riku and a huge grin appeared on his face. He got up and screamed.

**"HAHAHAHAHA! **If you're really that serious, then there's reason to hold back!"

The Keyblade Teen narrowed his eyes as he got ready to defend himself. Kenpachi smiled as he lifted his free hand in order to take off the eye-patch covering his left eye. He was about to do so when...

**BOOOOMMM!**

"What was that!?" Riku yelled as he, Kenpachi and Yachiru turned to see many Soul Reaper running and screaming. Some were ready to fight while the others were running away from fear.

"Kenny! Look at this!" The pink-haired Lieutenant yelled as she got on top of a roof to in order to get a better look to see what was going on. The Captain grunted and got on top as well. The Duo could see that to their confusion, about dozens of Hollows were moving around, causing chaos and mayhem.

The Captain shook his head and was about to turn to speak to Riku, only to see the silver-haired teen missing. Yachiru noticed as well and a pout appeared on her face.

"Aw. Where's Rikky? You don't think he ran away, do you Kenny?" The child asked her friend.

Kenpachi gritted his teeth, displeased. _"Damn, and our fight was starting to get good too." _He glanced at the Hollows again and thought. _"Oh well, at least I won't bored with those bastards running around."_

"Let's get the hell out of here Yachiru. If Riku isn't here, then there's no point to staying around. Let's get these Hollows taken care of."

"Okay Kenny!" The pink-haired child happily agreed and she climbed up to Kenpachi's back as the unusual Duo went straight to the battles before them.

_"Once those freaks are taken care of, I'll get you next, Riku. Our fight wasn't finish, and I'm going to make sure that this time, we won't be interrupted." _**Kenpachi Zaraki **thought with glee as he resumed running towards the Hollows.

* * *

><p><strong>This Wolf is no man's best friend.<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been an hour since Riku escaped from the crazy Zaraki Captain. He took half of his time avoiding more Shinigami and using the other half healing from his injuries. He used <strong>Curaga<strong> about three times before he felt well enough to move. The stab wound on his shoulder healed nicely but his arm hurt like hell.

The ribs in his body healed as well, but the teen still felt pain when he moved his body too much.

For now, the Keyblade Master was hiding in one of the Shinigami barracks. He sat on a chair as he thought. _"When I see Ulquiorra again, I'll shove a Dark Firaga through his throat. This Mission is getting more dangerous than it's worth. I don't even know if Ulquiorra found the girl anyway. But that Kenpachi sure was strong. Thank god that those Hollows appeared, giving the chance to escape. For now, I'll just have to play it safe and quiet before Ulquiorra comes back. I just hope I don't have to stay here any longer."_

Riku got up and was about to leave the room when he heard some noises coming from the other room next to the one he was in. Curious but cautious as well, he slowly opened the front door...and was greeted by a unbelievable sight.

"What's your report Tetsuzaemon?" A large person asked. He was extremely tall, even more so than Kenpachi. He wore the Shinigami robes and the white haori, showing that he was a captain. He was wearing gloves with bracers, shoulder pads over his haori and large, boots. His most shocking features was that...he wasn't even human at all!

_"Is that...a Wolf?!" _Riku thought with disbelief.

Instead of a human head, the Captain had the head of a Wolf! He had yellow, canine-like eyes and fangs instead of regular teeth. His fur was light-brown as well. He was **Sajin Komamura.**The Captain of **Squad 7.**

"There's been sightings and attacks around the seireitei, Captain. Some of our seated officers went out to help the other Soul Reapers to deal with Hollows, which have been sighted as well. The Captains and their Lieutenants were already informed of the situation." **Tetsuzaemon Iba **explained. He was the Lieutenant of Squad 7.

_"Alright, it's not the strangest thing I've seen, but still pretty bizarre." _Riku stated mentally. He still watching the two men talk when suddenly, the wolf-like Captain said.

"Tetsuzaemon, somebody is here as well."

The Keyblade Master's eyes widen to the size of plates. _"Crap! He sensed me. I have to get out of here while I still can!"_

"Are you sure Captain?" I don't sense any spiritual energy around here." Tetsuzaemon asked in a confused tone. He noticed his Captain walking towards a door next to them.

"Don't forget who I am. My senses, such as my sense of smell, are superior to any Soul Reaper's." The Canine Captain replied calmly as he walked even closer to the room where Riku was at.

The silver-haired male saw a window in the room he was in. He quickly but quietly ran towards it and opened it. He got outside and closed the window behind. Just in time as Sajin got inside.

The strong Captain frowned when he saw the empty room. He took a few quick looks around. He then saw the only window in the room. He took a very close at it, and narrowed his eyes when he saw fresh finger prints at the handles that can open the window.

_"So, somebody was in here. He or she obviously climbed out of that window. Must of heard me and Tetsuzaemon talking in the other room. But for some reason, I can't that person's spiritual energy at all. Perhaps they're highly skilled in masking their energy."_

Sajin glared right at the window and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Soon Riku was running in order to find someplace else to find for awhile until he was fully healed. He was currently cursing his luck for having to run into so many captains.

_"If there was a god out there, than he or she probably has a twisted sense of humor. Putting me through this troublesome day for sick kicks. I would rather be in **Hueco Mundo** than dealing with this."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sick Jushiro and Aggravated Riku.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Keyblade Wielding Badboy was finally healed enough that he resumed walking around the Seireitei again. He was seen walking with Soul Reapers that would appear now and than. But none of them seemed to notice who he really was. Some kindly greeted him by saying hello. Riku smiled and nodded at these greetings, but he was still very careful not to reveal who he really was.<p>

_"I just hope I won't have to run into anymore Captain. Five are enough." _He hoped as he walked into another Barracks that belonged to the Soul Reapers. He was about to leave when he heard something.

"COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!"

Riku raised an eyebrow as he heard this. He looked around to see if there was anyone nearby, there wasn't. He only shrugged his shoulder and he was about to leave when.

"COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!"

This time, he could the noise better coming from a door near him. Curiously poked his brain, and he opened the door to see the person inside. He walked in slowly and saw...another captain.

"COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!" A man gasped out. he was wearing the typical clothes for a Captain. However, his appearance appeared to make him look bad. He had white long hair and a sickly expression on his face.

_"Oh no, another Captain. Just what I need. I should go before he notices me." _Riku thought when he was about to walk away. Before he could, the sick man spoke.

"Excuse me young man, but do you happen to have a tissue?"

Cursing his bad luck once again, Riku went to the man's side and he pulled out a white cloth that he found inside the uniform that he was wearing. He handed it to the captain.

"Ah. Thank you." The sick Soul Reaper said in a relieved tone. He coughed into the cloth for a few minutes while Riku waited impatiently, but calmly as well. The man stopped at last and talked to the Keyblade Master.

"I don't think I've seen you before young man. Are you new around here?"

Riku had prepared for this while the captain was busy coughing and spitting. He then replied. "Yes sir. My friends call Riku. I just became a Soul Reaper a few days ago.

The white-haired Shinigami smiled kindly and offered a hand to the young man. "Well hello Riku. If you're wondering who I am, I am **Jūshirō Ukitake. **I'm the captain of **Squad 13.**

"Really? You don't seem that well enough to be a captain." Riku said respectfully.

The white-haired man just chuckled and said. "Maybe, but I'm won't go down so easily. I've been like this for a long time, but I never let my illness get to me. So I'm okay for now."

Riku was about to respond when he heard some annoying voices.

"Captain, are you in there?"

"We're coming in!"

Jushiro Ukitake sighed as his third seats, **Sentarō Kotsubaki **and **Kiyone Kotetsu **came in at the same time while both of them had medical supplies and other useful accessories.

"Please Captain, take this medicine! It sure to make you feel better!" Sentaro offered proudly.

"Don't listen to goat-face Captain! Take these pills that I bought just for you! It'll make you feel even better than that crap." Kiyone insisted.

"Shut up Monkey girl! You always have to a show-off!"

"You be quiet, you giraffe-chin! You're the one who wants to get all of Captain Ukitake's attention!"

The sick Soul Reaper tried to end the argument between his third seats in a peaceful way. He was not so successful. The two idiotic Soul Reapers and their poor captain continued to argue with one another.

Not noticing that Riku quietly left the room, wanting to get to out of that room as much as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to a Smile.<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku, the blue-eyed, silver and long-haired, bad-boy, and handsome Keyblade Master went around another section of the seireitei. He came across one of the barracks that belonged to one of the divisions.<p>

He found himself in front of a room. He quickly opened the door and closed it behind him. He took a few looks around and noticed that the whole room looked pretty normal.

_"Please, just no more Captains. I had enough of this world already! I mean, sure it's wasn't any better traveling to those other worlds back then, but give me a break!"_

The teen sighed once again. He then the door opening and he immediately turned around. A young-looking girl went inside and gasped when she saw Riku.

He was caught-off guard seeing another Soul Reaper. The female Soul Reaper slowly took a step back and she ran for it! For some reason, The Keyblade Master ran out of the room to chase her.

The girl was panting when she ran. She turned to see Riku running towards. She shook her head and her run had came to an end when the silver-haired teen grabbed her right wrist.

"Let me GO! Unhand me right now!" The girl warned angrily as she tried to get away from his grip.

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you! Heck, I don't even know who you are!" Riku shouted as his grip even more tighter. The Soul Reaper turned around in order to make a retort, but suddenly she fell to her knees.

Seeing this, Riku went to her side and asked. "Are you alright? You don't look so well."

Taking a few deep breaths, she looked down and asked. "You, are you from Squad 4?"

"No way. I just became a Soul Reaper only days ago." Riku answered. The shinigami looked up to the silver-haired teen and sighed. She slowly got up with Riku's help and replied.

"I'm...s-sorry. I thought you were with Squad 4. I just wanted to take a walk. That's all." Riku raised an eyebrow as he saw a bench near a tree. He helped the girl to seat down as he sat next to her.

"Well I guess that's okay. Sorry that I freaked you out before."

"N-no, that's my fault. I totally over-reacted." The girl said in a polite tone. Riku nodded, still a little confused. He then had an idea. He pulled out two bars of** Sea-Salt Ice Cream**. Before he left, Sora brought them over to him, saying that he might get hungry if he were to stay in the Soul Society for a long period of time.

Riku offered one of the ice-cream bars to the girl and said. "Here, take this. Might make you feel better."

Surprised by this offer, the girl looked unsure whether to say yes or no. She gave a quiet thank you and took the ice-cream. She looked at it curiously and took a slow lick.

"It's salty...but Sweet!" The young Soul Reaper cheerfully replied.

The Keyblade Master chuckled and stated. "Yep, that's why I call it Sea-Salt Ice Cream."

She giggled at Riku's response and soon the two got to talking.

"So you say you're new around here right?" The Soul Reaper asked. After receiving a nod from the teen, she then asked. "Did you mind telling me your name?"

"Riku. My name is Riku. And your name is...?" Riku said, slowly hinting to the girl for her name.

The Soul Reaper smiled and replied. "I'm the Lieutenant of **Squad 5. **My name is **Momo Hinamori. **It's nice to meet you Riku."

Said Teen was saying in something n his mind. _"A Lieutenant...that's not as bad as a Captain. I should try to make this short and get out of here as fast as I can." _With those thoughts in mind, Riku smiled a bit and said.

"A Lieutenant huh? Well that's pretty cool. Even more so if that she's happens to a real cutie."

_"Wow...I sound like a geek when I say that."_

Momo smiled as her face turned pink. "Well you happened to be a real flirt as well." The two laughed a bit at this as they continued to enjoy their frozen treats. It was awhile before Riku asked.

"Hey Momo, I don't mean to pry or anything. But why were you scared of me, thinking that I was one of Squad 4's members?"

The normally upbeat Soul Reaper frowned a little as she said. "Well since you're new, you wouldn't know. A few months ago...there was a incident."

"...What kind of incident?" Riku asked, careful with his words.

"Well you see...there was this Soul Reaper named **Rukia Kuchiki**. You might of heard of her a few times. **Central 46 **sentenced her to death for...breaking one of the Soul Society's most important rules."

"And that rule was...?"

Momo took a deep breath and answered. "For giving her Soul Reapers powers to a Human."

The Keyblade Master raised an eyebrow at this. This whole story was starting to get interesting. He then asked Momo to continue. She gave a nod and resumed.

"When Rukia was brought back to the Soul Society, the Human that she given her powers to, he and some of his friends invaded the Soul Society in order to rescue her. I think that human's name was...**Ichigo Kurosaki**, If I'm not mistaken"

Riku gave a brief nod and replied. "Well...that's interesting Momo. But what's that got to do with you?"

The Lieutenant frowned even more and looked reluctant to answer. For a few minutes, she swallowed and said. "I wasn't there when it happened but...My friends told me that three of the Captains were behind Rukia's execution. It turned out that they only used her execution in order to distract the other Captains...to get this object called the **Hōgyoku."**

_"Hogyoku...wait a minute, Sora mentioned something called that exact name right after that mission he went with Gantenbainne." _Riku thought when he continued to listen.

Momo continued to explain the story. "Rukia managed not to executed after all, but the damage was already done. Those Captains escaped, and I...was stabbed by one of them. That's why I was sent to Squad 4 in the first place."

The young woman got a little teary eyed at this. And Riku, not very good with dealing crying females, placed an hand on Momo's shoulder.

"Momo...I'm sorry to hear that. That must of been hard for you." The Keyblade Wielder spoke, his tone sincere. Hinamori shook her and said.

"That's...not the even worse part Riku. The man who stabbed me...was my very own **Captain!**" The Lieutenant's eyes got filled with even more tears at this.

Riku got angry at this, shocked, but mostly angry. He placed his hands on Momo's shoulders and asked. "Momo...I know this is hard for you, but...do you mind telling me who your Captain was?"

The female Shinigami's tears got worse as she sorrowfully replied. "It...w-as C-Captain...**AIZEN!"**

Just as soon as he heard that name...Riku's face turned pale at this. The man that took him and Sora in, the one who's been sending them to mission after mission, the one who send them to the Human World for the first...and the one who sent them both of the Human World and to the Soul Society in the first place!

**Sosuke Aizen...**was formerly the Captain of Squad 5...and **Momo Hinamori** was his very Lieutenant.

Riku looked towards Hinamori and said. "Momo...I..."

The Soul Reaper stood up abruptly and said. "Please...don't give me that look! Ever since then, I've been staying at Squad 4's Division Base for so long. I'm feeling just fine! But nobody won't listen to me. They all think...that I'm just going to have another break-down again. I'm not...a little kid that needs to babysat DAMMIT!"

Momo continued as she said. "At first, I was in total denial about what happened. I really thought that Captain Aizen had a good reason for doing what he did. I knew him for such a long time and I...He would never do something so evil! Like taking control of the Soul Society like Toshiro says!"

_"Take Control of the Soul Society?" That's the same thing that Aizen said that Yamamoto was attempting to do! What's going here?" _The Silver-haired teen thought even though he continued to listen to Momo.

"I believed that maybe, just maybe that **Captain** **Ichimaru** was the one behind all of this. I thought he was controlling Captain Aizen, making him do all of those bad things. I thought maybe he was controlling **Captain** **Tōsen **as well. I just didn't know!"

"Momo..." Riku whispered.

"Everybody keeps on telling me these things, Like **Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Izuru** and **Shūhei. **They're all saying and trying to convince who Captain Aizen really is, but I..."

The silver-haired teen asked. "Do you believe them though, Momo?"

Hinamori just shook her head and said. "Why should I believe them anyway? Captain Aizen...I was his Lieutenant for so long. He treated me, like I was his own daughter. But now...I just don't know anymore. How can I trust anyone says anymore. I can't..."

Riku stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder and said. "Momo, it's okay. I understand and-"

As she heard that, She slapped his hand away and yelled. "YOU SHUT UP! How can you possibly understand?! Don't you dare tell me that you can understand what I'm going through! I don't or want anyone's sympathy, EVEN FROM SOME LOWLY SOUL REAPER THAT I JUST MET! So you just shut up! I'm sick of it! Sick of everyone trying to be my friend! I can't! I can't...!"

The Keyblade Master calmly placed a hand on the Soul Reaper's head and softly said. "Momo...that's enough. You don't have to hold it...not anymore."

She shook her head quickly, but she couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "I c-can't! I j-just w-want t-to t-o...**SOB!"**

**Hinamori Momo**'s emotions, **Anger, Sorrow, Grief, Hurt, **And most of all...the Pain of Betrayal were raging through her physically, and mentally. Her walls and barriers finally broke down...and she let out a long, needed cry.

Riku gently pulled her into a hug, and Momo tightly wrapped her arms around his body, almost as if she was afraid that he would disappeared. The Keyblade Master could clearly hear the Sobs and wails that came from the Soul Reaper. Her tears got one part of his uniform wet, but he didn't care at all. Her Bun that she tie around the back of her head came off, leaving her hair come loose.

The Keyblade Master didn't know what to say, so he gently rubbed her back while she continued to let loose the pain and sadness that she held in during the months that she healed.

While Momo continued to cry, Riku's only thoughts were. _"Aizen...just who are you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hornet's deadliest Sting.<strong>

* * *

><p>At the training near <strong>Squad 2<strong>'s base, members of the **Onmitsukidō **and members of Squad 2 were training. Practicing for their next missions that they would receive very soon.

Watching their training was the Commander of the Onmitsukido and Captain of Squad 2, **Soi Fon. **The female Shinigami just stood there watching with a calm expression on her stern face.

Suddenly, she looked up to the sky and she had a strange feeling that something was going to happen.

"What the hell?" She said, frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Assassin.<strong>

* * *

><p>At <strong>Squad 6's <strong>base. Many Soul Reaper were running around. Doing their duties, reporting to their officers, keeping the barracks clean, or just goofing off.

Then, one member came out of the base. He was taking a walk, minding his own business. But...he was no ordinary Soul Reaper.

He was quite tall and very handsome. He had long black hair, and it was held up by white headpieces. He wore the Captain's Uniform, wearing a silver-white scarf around his neck. He also wore white finger-less gloves as well.

**Byakuya Kuchiki **was his name. He was the Captain of Squad 6. And one of the most powerful of them all.

As his feet continued to make one step at a time, he felt the wind changing all of a sudden. He slowly turned his head around to see. Even though there wasn't anyone there, he closed his eyes...and started to walk in the direction that he turned to see.

He couldn't help but sense that something was going to happen. He didn't know what, but he walked anyway. As his eyes finally opened, he said to himself.

"Something...is going to happen here..."

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW EVERYONE! SORRY FOR GETTING YOUR HOPES UP AND LETTING YOU GUYS DOWN, BUT I STILL NEED TIME HOW TO PLAN THE FIGHTS THAT ARE GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>

**But here are a few spoilers. Not much though. Riku will be fighting Soi Fon and Byakuya as well.**

**Soi Fon's Boss theme will a theme from the World Ends with You.**

**Byakuya's Boss theme will be a theme from Final Fantasy XIII.**

**Sadly, there won't be a Omake this time. But there will be in the next chapter! So wait and be patient! I hope all of you saw Yamamoto's Bankai in the recent chapters. If you haven't, go online and see!**

**Next, there's a new Kingdom Hearts on the horizon.**

_**Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMIX!**_

**I'll be honest, I'm not too interested for the game at the moment. Here's what I found out that some of you may not know. The game itself will include:**

_**Kingdom Hearts Final Mix.**_

_**Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories.**_

**It will also include cutscenes from _Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. _All in HD.**

**Also, there's a new command for the HD Version of _Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. _You'll be able to use the Reaction Command, the one in_ Kingdom Hearts 2_, which unfortunately won't be included in the HD Collections.**

**Finally, there will be new and upcoming Games coming from Square Enix!**

**_**Bravely Default: Flying Fairy. **_**A Sequel from**_** _**Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. **_**_****Release Date-10/11/12 for the 3DS.******

**_**Hitman: Absolution. **_**The fifth game in the Hitman game series. Release Date-11/20/12. For the PS3 and XBOX 360.****

**_**Tomb Raider.**_** A reboot to the Tomb Raider series. Release Date-3/5/13. For the PS3 and XBOX 360.****

**_**Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. **_**Sequel to FF XIII-2. The fourth game to be released in the _**Fabula Nova Crystallis Final Fantasy Series. **_**The only character you'll get to play is Lightning(Shocker, I know, right?). Release Date-Unknown for the moment.******

**Now I know all of you want to see _Final Fantasy: Versus XIII_ so much. I want it too, or at least more news or a Release Date for the game. And they say that until they're finished with the game, we won't be seeing _Kingdom Hearts III_ for a long time.**

**Pisses you off, doesn't it?**

**But hey, while we're all waiting for these games to be released, there are these stories on , such as **Zanpakuto to the heart that you boys and girls can enjoy.****

**Don't worry, I WILL finish this story soon.**

**But still...I still want those Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Games to come out or give us fans some awesome Info already!**

**Oops. Sorry If I'm ranting everyone. But hey, thanks for your reviews and help. Have a scary and thrilling October and Halloween. Just don't get too scared.**

**Thanks and have a good month.**

**_Booyaka!_**

**Sorry. I just wanted to say that. Again, thanks and take care.**


	25. Riku vs Soi Fon: Sting of the Hornet

**In a dark room filled with candles, skulls everywhere, a bear rug, walls completely red and a comfy chair right in the middle. Inside the room were seven people.**

**Ichigo in his Frankenstein costume. Orihime was wearing her pumpkin-ghost costume. Rukia in her she-devil outfit and Renji was dressed as a Mummy.**

**Sora was in his Halloween Town Form. Riku was dressed as Kakashi Hatake, cutting his hair short and wearing a contact lens, looking just a Sharingan Eye.**

**Sitting in the comfy chair was the Pumpkin King, Master of Terror and King of Nightmares: Jack Skellington!**

**"Why hello everyone! During this month, Gakuto1991 gave me permission to make an appearance during this chapter. I decided to make a brief summary of this last week's chapter.**

**"Right now, Riku just met Hinamori Momo. And after talking to her for a bit, he learns that she is in fact, the former Lieutenant of Sosuke Aizen!**

**"Having learned about his actions before his departure to Hueco Mundo, Riku starts to question who Aizen really is."**

**"And just before the chapter ends, Captains Soi Fon and Byakuya Kuchiki start to sense that something is about to happen! Whatever it is, its unknown at the moment. So you'll just have to read this chapter."**

**Jack looked towards everyone in the room. They all nodded their heads in agreement and they all said:**

**"SO READ AND ENJOY! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"**

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to a Smile: Part 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>After going inside one of the rooms of Squad 5, Riku comes across Hinamori Momo, the Lieutenant. Believing that Riku was a member of Squad 4, Momo ran off, not wanting to go back to Squad 4.<p>

Wanting to clear up the misunderstanding, Riku chases after Momo for a few minutes until he catches up to her. After learning that he wasn't from Squad 4, Momo apologizes to Riku and they both make up when Riku offers the female Soul Reaper some Sea-Salt Ice Cream, a treat that she soon comes to like.

While having a conversation for one another, Riku finds out that not only was Momo the former Lieutenant of Aizen, he was also learned that Aizen planned the failed Execution of a Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki in order to obtain the Hogyoku. Momo then told Riku that Aizen's goals involved taking control of the Soul Society, leading him to question Aizen's true motives.

Ultimately because of the stress that she was under because of the events before the story, Momo broke down into Riku's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>After her emotional break-down was over, Momo sat back down on the bench with Riku right next to her. She took a deep breath while she wiped away one last tear in her eye.<p>

"I'm so sorry Riku, That You had to see me like that. These are my problems and I shouldn't let anyone else get involved because of me." Momo sniffed.

Riku only shook his head and replied. "It's alright Momo. After all of this, I'm pretty much involved right now. So let me ask you this, what's the Soul Society doing right now with the whole situation?"

"From I heard, The Captains and Lieutenants are preparing for War against Captain Aizen this winter." Momo answered, somewhat reluctantly.

_"A **Winter War..."** _Riku thought as he asked his next question. "How long before that?"

"About two months for now."

_"No good. That's too short. If me and Sora end up having to fight the Soul Society, than we're going to need a heck a of lot more training. I can't imagine us getting caught up in all that though." _Riku thought. He looked down at the ground as Momo did the same. The silence between the two was as thick as a cement wall.

The Silence was broken at last when Momo asked a question. "Riku. Earlier when you said you knew how I felt...what did you mean by that?"

Riku sighed when he heard that question. He didn't want to avoid, which would rude in his mind. So he rubbed the back of his long hair and said. "A few years ago, me and two of my friends**(****Sora and Kairi)**got separated. I ended in one place, I had no idea where the both of them were. Then I met...this Woman." **(Maleficent).****  
><strong>

"A woman?"

"Yes. She told me that one of my friends left me and my other friend for new companions. I didn't want to hear about it. But when I saw him again, he was hanging around with these people that he happened to meet. That's when I started to think that maybe...he threw me aside."

Momo continued to pay attention to Riku's tale as he spoke.

"After that, I decided to find my other friend, a girl, all by myself. Then the woman started to make me do all these bad deeds. I believed by listening to that woman, I could find my friend. But..."

"But what?"

Riku squeezed his hand in anger as he bitterly said. "Turns out that woman was just using me to get what she wanted. She told me all these lies, pretending to help me while she was the one pulling the strings. Not only that, I hurt and betrayed my friend in the most horrible way. In the end, that woman was pulling me into a trap, and I fell for it, Hook, Line and Sinker."

Momo couldn't help but feel sorry for Riku. _"So he does understand. He too has been lied to the past. Putting him against his own friends, that's just terrible!"_

The Keyblade Master shook his and said. "That's how it was for me in the end. I fell too deeply into darkness. But the most amazing part is that, despite everything that I did and said to my friend, He still forgave after all of that. I was given a second chance, and I promised myself that I would always be there for him, as his best friend."

_"Sora...you really are something, you know that?" _Riku thought with a smile on his face.

Momo started to fiddle with her hair for a bit while she and Riku once again remained silent. Momo shook her head and she turned towards Riku and asked.

"Tell me Riku, what should I do? I don't want to think that Captain Aizen is really responsible for this whole situation, but at the same time I do want to think that everyone is right about him. I just...don't know what to believe anymore."

Riku just stared at her, not saying a word.

"PLEASE RIKU! Tell me what I can do! I'm just tired of being told what's real and what's not!" Momo pleaded.

He didn't bother to answer to Momo for about a minute. He stood up and shook his head at her. He finally replied. "Momo, I'm afraid that I can't help with this one."

"W-why not?"

"It's difficult to explain but, even if I were to give you an answer, you'd probably take it as a lie or the truth. You would still be the same situation you are in right now. I can't help, your friends can't help, and anybody else that you turn to won't be any better."

Momo looked down at her feet and asked. "...Then what can I do? If nobody can help me find the truth, than how can I move forward?"

"That's for you to find out." Riku answered.

"Huh?" Momo said, confused.

Riku turned his back to her and said. "The only way for you to find the truth to everything is to find out what it is Momo. You can believe what your friends say, about Aizen being the bad guy. That can be your truth, or you can consider it a lie."

Momo listened intently as Riku continued. "You can also decide that if Aizen is the man you think he is, that will the truth as well."

"What...what are you saying Riku?"

"Ask...your Heart Momo. Think about this for awhile. And once you done, you'll finally get your answer. You have to decide what's true and what's not."

Momo stayed silent at this. She always admired Sosuke Aizen the moment he and his Former Lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, saved her and the rest of her friends when they encountered those Hollow many years ago. She was very happy when she finally became his Lieutenant, feeling like the luckiest girl in the Seireitei.

But now, after everything that's happened to her. She felt as though all those years of being a Soul Reaper, serving her Captain, hanging with her friends and fellow Lieutenants, were all for nothing. She also questioned what was true and what was a Lie.

_"Find out for myself huh? I wanted to believe that Captain Aizen was really a good man, but I don't know what to think. Maybe...maybe Riku's right. I can't take anyone's word for it, not anymore. I have to learn the truth all by myself."_

The Lieutenant of Squad 5 stood up and said. "Riku...thank you. I need to find out everything on my own. All this time, I was so dependent on everyone to help me, that I grew naive myself. So naive that it was easy for Captain Aizen to trick me like he did. I was helpless, but not anymore. I want to stand on my own feet, find the answers on my own. I want to be the one to decide what's the truth. If Captain...I mean Aizen, is really the man that my friends are saying he is, I want to decide that for myself.

The Keyblade Master shook his head at this. A hint of a smile on his face. _"Heh. I wonder what Sora would say at a time like this."_

"No problem. Just don't go sobbing on me again. Seeing a girl cry is not a sight I'm really comfortable with with." Riku replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"You got it." Momo said with a giggle.

She was about to say something else when suddenly, Momo started to cough. It sounded like a normal cough at first, but then she fell to her knees as she started to cough even more, holding her stomach in pain.

"Momo! What's wrong?!" Riku asked, rushing to her side. Momo didn't a word as she continued to cough her mouth off. Her throat fell very sort and her lungs were on fire.

The Keyblade Master sat down and held her shoulders while she continued to make those hacking sounds. For a brief moment, Riku glanced at her hands, and saw small drops of blood.

"It l-looks like I h-haven't...healed COUGH! P-properly yet." Momo croaked, covering her mouth with one of her hands, suppressing a cough. Riku was about to say a word when Momo closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

Started by this, Riku looked at Momo and realized that she fell unconscious. He also realized that there was blood on the chest of her outfit. He shook his head and didn't know what to do.

_"I should get to that Squad 4 Place. They'll be able to help Momo. Then I get leave her and resume my mission." _Riku thought as he about to pick her up. He turned his head...only see a group of Soul Reapers staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Who is that guy?"

"Wait a minute, that's Lieutenant Hinamori!"

"Is that blood on her?!"

"Hey you, what do you do?!"

Riku shook his head and said. "Just calm down! I didn't do a thing to her!"

Nobody would listen as they pointed fingers and started to shout out accusations. Some looked afraid to come even near him. Others whispered to one another. Riku gritted his teeth, trying to think of a way to get himself out of the situation before it got any worse.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Someone shouted. Riku and the large group of Soul Reapers turn to see **Shūhei Hisagi **walking in front, a frown on his face. At his side was **Izuru Kira. **Both of them were Lieutenants, **Squad 9 and Squad 3 **respectively.

"Well?!" Shuhei shouted, annoyed. Every Soul Reaper was silent as they stared at their superior, not knowing what to say. Shuhei was about to say something again, but then he saw his fellow Lieutenant and good friend Momo lying on the ground.

**"MOMO!" **Izuru and Shusei yelled as they ran to Momo's side. Riku quickly got out of the way as the two kneel down. After looking for a minute or two, Shuhei turned to the group of Shinigami and asked. "What happened to her? Speak now!"

A few Soul Reapers stepped forward. "Sir, we saw this man holding Lieutenant Momo. We believe that he had attacked her." One of them said, pointing at Riku.

Izuru turned to Riku and asked in a calm tone. "Is that true?"

The Keyblade Master shook his head quickly and replied. "No way! She just started coughing blood and fell unconscious. I didn't do anything to her, alright?"

Shuhei and Izuru turned towards each other, unreadable expressions on their faces. Shuhei walked towards Riku and said. "Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us."

He turned his head to see Izuru talking with other Soul Reapers, all of them saying that Riku had attacked Momo.

"Everyone else saying the same thing about you. And since Lieutenant Hinamori is obviously unable to make a statement at this time, I have no choice but to take you in. Now come with us."

Riku was currently cursing inside his head. _"Damn. This is not good. If I were to go with them, they'll probably found out that I'm a Human. Maybe I can lie my way through, but I can't take that chance."_

He shook his head and said. "Sorry Lieutenant, but I'm afraid that I can't do that. I haven't done anything wrong, so I would like to leave, now." Riku then begin to walk away, but he stopped when Shuhei suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I didn't ask if you can come with us or not. As a Lieutenant of the **Gotei 13**, I am giving you an order, and I expect you to follow it." Shuhei coldly replied, his left hand on the handle of his Zanpakuto

Riku had his right hand out, ready to summon his Keyblade or cast a Spell in order to escape. "And I said no, Lieutenant." He said with a cold tone as well.

"So you're going to disobey a direct order?"

"Yes Lieutenant."

Shuhei just drew his Sword, and Izuru and the large crowd of Soul Reaper did the same thing. "Fine, have it your way. I guess I going to force you then."

Everyone else and the Lieutenants ran at Riku, swords drawn and ready to attack. Riku lifted right hand and started to gather energy to form a spell. The only word that came out of his mouth was.

**"Stopga!"**

As soon as he said that, everyone around him froze. They just stood there, unblinking and no movement whatsoever. Riku grunted as he ran to a different direction. Unknown to the Keyblade Master, there a few people standing on top of the roof of a building near the frozen group of Soul Reapers. All of them were wearing black clothing, dressing just like Ninjas.

One of them then said. "We must report this to Captain **Soi Fon** and everyone else, let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>A Bad Situation gone Worse.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"ATTENTION ALL SOUL REAPERS!"<em>**

_**"THERE HAS BEEN AN INCIDENT WHERE LIEUTENANT HINAMORI WAS FOUND INJURED. IT WAS REPORTED THAT A SOUL REAPER WAS THE ONE WHO ATTACKED HER!"**_

_**"THE SOUL REAPER IS A MALE WITH LONG SILVER HAIR AND WEARING THE SHINIGAMI UNIFORM! HIS IDENTITY IS CURRENTLY UNKNOWN AT THIS POINT!"**_

_**"BE ON YOUR GUARD AND LOOK FOR THIS SOUL REAPER AT ALL TIMES!**_

_**"THAT IS ALL!"**_

* * *

><p>"Long Silver-Hair? Was that Riku?!" Hanataro asked himself in a shocked tone.<p>

_"But...Riku wouldn't do that! Right?"_

* * *

><p>"A Soul Reaper with Silver Hair." Jushiro said to himself.<p>

"Wait...could it be that Soul Reaper that I just met?"

* * *

><p>Yachiru and Kenpachi just heard the announcements as they ran around the Seireitei, searching for any more Hollows to fight.<p>

"Hey Kenny, do you think that they're talking about **Rikky**?" Yachiru asked, eating red **Liquorice.**

The Captain of **Squad 11** just grinned and said. "Who knows Yachiru? But if it is, I'll the one who finds Riku. After all...Our fight wasn't finished yet!"

Yachiru cheered as the father-daughter like Duo ran even faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra<strong> was currently inside the **Dangai. **He then said.

"Don't ask anything. Don't say anything. You have no rights to anything. The only thing that you have grasping in your hand is the throats of your comrades that rest on the guillotine of the string you hold. That is all. Understand this, Woman: This is not negotiation. It's an order. Lord **Aizen** desires your powers. I've been instructed to bring you back unharmed. I'm only going to say it once more. Come with me, Woman."

**Orihime** stood fearfully at the **Espada** who stood before her.

* * *

><p>Shuhei, Izuru, <strong>Isane<strong> and **Retsu Unohana** were beside a medical bed where Hinamori Momo was sleeping.

"Captain, will Momo be alright?"

The Captain closed her eyes and stated. "She'll be just fine. Her injury hasn't properly healed. It seems that she'll be staying here for a little while longer I'm afraid."

Shuhei nodded his head in agreement. "Well thank you Captain. If you can excuse me and Izuru, we're going to join in the search for that bastard."

"Just be careful." Retsu spoke as Shuhei and Izuru left in the hurry. She took a good look at Momo when her Lieutenant asked.

"Captain, maybe perhaps we should join the search. A little more assistance will be helpful."

"Go if you wish. As the Captain of Squad 4, I must remain here and look after all these patients." Retsu said calmly. Isane nodded her head and left as well. Retsu walked towards a window in the room and opened it.

She said. "It looks like we're going to have more problems around here."

* * *

><p><strong>Even worse than a Hornet.<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku was running quickly. He ran into a few Soul Reaper who attacked him. He used his Keyblade and Magic to get away. He walked into a empty area of the Seireitei.<p>

"Alright. This is really getting out of hand. Also, what the hell is taking Ulquiorra taking so long?!" Riku shouted in anger. He sighed to himself as he sat against a wall.

The Keyblade Master shook his head and muttered. "I didn't even do anything. I hope Momo wakes up soon. Maybe she'll clear up this whole mess." Riku sighed again and got up on his feet. He begin to walk somewhere else to hide at the moment. He summoned his Keyblade in case he ran into more Soul Reapers.

Unknown to Riku though, there were several people hiding. Some in the shadows, on top of Buildings, and a few right behind him. He continued before someone appeared right in front.

"Now what?" Riku said, annoyed.

The man right in front grinned before yelling. "Everyone, get your asses over here!"

Then, many Soul Reapers dressed as Ninjas appeared. Many stood by the man's side while more surrounded Riku. The man walked over to Riku and laughed.

"Though that you were going to just get away, huh? It's too bad that you ran into me, **Marechiyo Ōmaeda!: **Lieutenant of **Squad 2!"**

Riku raised an eyebrow at this. _"More like just some guy who shoves food in his mouth 24/7."_

"Sorry Omaeda, but I'm not interested in getting arrested. Now if you can be so kind, I would like to take my leave." The big Lieutenant simply glared at the Keyblade Master and yelled.

"Don't fuck around with me! I'm the Captain of the Special Forces Patrol Corps! Don't mess with the **Onmitsukidō!"**

He turned to everyone and shouted. "Teach this bastard a lesson everyone! Let's put him in his place!"

Members of Squad 2 and Members of Onmitsukidō ran towards Riku to attack. He groaned when he used his Keyblade to attack. Some Soul Reapers tried to attack with just their Zanpakuto. Riku dodged their attacks and grabbed one of the Zanpakuto, using it and his Keyblade to attack many members of Squad 2.

"Get him!" More members of the **Onmitsukido** ran forward. They all used **Hakuda **to attack The Keyblade Master. He had a harder time dodging every single attack. He threw the Zanpakuto that he had to one **Onmi** Member, stabbing him in the shoulder. Some threw some punches and kicks. One got a lucky punch on Riku, landing on his cheek. He grew tired of this and yelled.

**"Time Bomb!" **Riku quickly got away from the Soul Reaper, not wanting to get involved in the spell's power. 5 seconds later, everyone exploded, falling to the ground.

"Good. it seems that they're not dead. Only Knocked out." Riku said in relief. **(**Just to let anyone know, Time Bomb is a magic command introduced in Dream Drop Distance**).**

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Omaeda screamed in anger. Riku watched as the big Lieutenant drew his Zanpakuto and yelled. "Crush. **Gegetsuburi!"**

As his Zanpakuto formed into a large Flail, Omaeda used **Flash Step** to get right behind Riku and was about to attack. Riku merely grabbed his Keyblade and used it to slice the Flail, cutting the oversize spiked ball away from the chain.

"No way..." Omaeda said in shock as Riku grunted and landed a powerful punch on his face. The Lieutenant was immediately KO by the attack.

The Keyblade Master took a few looks around him. He sighed once more and begin to walk away once again. He didn't notice the person standing above him.

_"That was a big waste of time. I should get out of here, and fast. Maybe I should find Ulquiorra. I hope that he found that girl already." _Riku thought. He then heard something behind him. He quickly turned around, only to be kicked in the face and thrown into a wall. He groaned as he rubbed his left cheek.

"I can't believe that all of my men are this weak and pathetic. I guess that I was too easy on them. Oh well. I'll just have to be a lot more strict on them." A female spoke.

Riku got up on his feet and saw the Captain of Squad 2 and Commander of the Onmitsukido. **Soi Fon. **The Keyblade Master shook his head and drew his Keyblade.

"Now tell me, who are you anyway? I never seen a Soul Reaper like you before." Soi Fon asked, crossing her arms.

"The name's Riku. Now get out of my way. I don't have time for this." Riku warned. The Captain just glared at the Keyblade Master. She slowly walked towards him and suddenly, appeared right in front of him, landing a quick punch in the stomach.

Riku gasped in pain as he used his free hand to rub his stomach. _"She's strong...and fast too!"_

Soi Fon drew her Zanpakuto and said with a deadly tone. "It seems as though you don't have no idea who you're talking too. I am Captain Soi Fon. I'm in charge of Squad 2. I am also the Commander of the Onmitsukido."

"Now tell me Riku. Are you going to surrender, or will you just die here by my hands?"

The Keyblade Master drew his Way to the Dawn Keyblade in response. Soi Fon just shook her head at this.

"So you're going to resist? That's pretty stupid. Just one question for you, how come I don't sense any spiritual energy from you? It's possible to hide it very well. But it's impossible to hide it completely."

"What's it to you?"

Soi Fon just smirked as she replied. "It seems that you're not interested in making any more conversation. That's fine with me. The sooner I finish you off, the better." Then the Captain appeared behind Riku. He fired a **Dark Firaga **at her, but Soi Fon simply dodged it. She grabbed one of Riku's arms and threw him over her. He landed on the ground.

"Looks like I won't be going anywhere for awhile." Riku groaned as he got up. He looked up, only to see Soi Fon giving him a left hook in the face. She punched him two times in the stomach, got down to do a leg sweep and hit Riku's right foot. Before he could fall to the ground, she placed her hands on his back, throwing him to the air. He opened his eyes, only to see Soi Fon kicking him to the ground.

He soon fell to the ground, bruises on his body. His Soul Reaper disguise had some rips and tears as well. He groaned in pain as he struggled to stand up. Soi Fon watched with a look of discontent.

"That's it? Hmph. And to think that you might actually provide a challenge. How disappointing."

Riku simply glared at her and yelled. "Stopga!"

To his shock and disbelief, Soi Fon was not anywhere to be seen. He quickly turned around a few times to find her, but there was no sight of her. Riku gritted his teeth and turned around once more, only to receive a kick to the face.

"I don't know what you were trying to do, but it's useless. You should have just surrendered when you had the chance." Soi Fon taunted. The Keyblade Master just rubbed his head from aching anymore.

_"So she wants to play rough? Well fine by me." _Riku thought as he lifted his Keyblade, pointing it at the sky. Soi Fon was about to attack once again, determined to not to give the Keyblade Master a chance to attack.

**"Meteor Crash!" **With that said, Riku used **Drop Step **to get away from the Captain. Soi Fon was surprised, more so at seeing the purple energy radiating from Riku's feet.

_"What was that?" _But before she could think anymore on the subject, she lookd up and saw many Meteors coming from the sky, coming to the spot where she was standing at.

"Shit!" She yelled as she tried to dodge them.

Riku used Drop Step a few more times before he started running normally. He turned around to see a big explosion far away from where he was.

"That should keep her off my tail for awhile." He muttered as he continued to run.

The whole area and it's surroundings were on fire. It was fortunate for the Soul Reapers that Riku knocked out from earlier and Omaeda himself that they weren't hit from the Meteors since Riku and Soi Fon were having their fight away from them.

Speaking of whom.

Riku was running as usual. He didn't know if his last attack was a success or not. He shook his head and was about to move to a different direction when Soi Fon suddenly appeared in front of him.

_"I guess that wasn't enough to slow her down." _Riku thought with a frown. He took his fighting stance, getting prepared for battle. Soi Fon just smirked as she removed the top half of her clothing, revealing her Onmitsukido Uniform.

You just might be a challenge after all." She said as she drew her Zanpakuto. The battle finally started when she used **Shunpo **to get in front of Riku, but not before saying.

**"Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi."**

* * *

><p><strong>Boss-Soi Fon. Boss Music-Someday. From the World Ends With You.<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku just grunted as he swung his Keyblade at Soi Fon. She merely moved her head out of the way and attempted to stab the Keyblade with the golden stinger-like weapon on her left hand. Riku got out of the way and fired <strong>Thundaga <strong>at her. Soi Fon dodged the magic spell with ease. She made the next move by using Flash Step to right behind Riku and stab him right on his back.

Just before she could, Riku used Drop Step and used one of his moves, **Prism Windmill **to attack the Soul Reaper. Soi Fon saw this and got out of the way. She used Flash Step a few times. She once again appeared in front of Riku and landed more hits and kicks on him. She was about to use Suzumebachi on his chest. Riku jumped over her and used **Shadowbreaker.**

"Take this!" With two spinning attacks, one of Light and one of Darkness, Riku finally managed to land a few hits on the Captain.

"Don't get overconfident. This fight isn't over just yet" Soi Fon warned. She used **Hohō **once again. Riku only glared where she was standing at before using Drop Step. Then the two used their speed techniques in order to avoid each other's attacks. Riku stopped however, not being used to using Drop Step so much. He turned around in time to see Soi Fon standing a few feet away from him.

"I'll tell you one thing Soi Fon. I'm pretty strong myself. But in this battle, you're obviously the faster one."

Soi Fon didn't say a word. She then disappeared from Riku's sight. He was about to move away, but not before feeling a sharp pain on his chest. he looked down, only to be shocked.

Suzumebachi's stinger was seen, right into Riku's chest. Soi Fon smirked as she move away. Riku looked at his chest as he started to bleed a little. He was even more shocked to see a butterfly-like symbol on his chest.

**"Nigeki Kessatsu."**

"What the heck is this?" Riku asked himself as he slowly rubbed the symbol on his chest. Despite it looking harmless, Riku had a feeling that there was more to the symbol than it showed.

Soi Fon reappeared right next to the Keyblade Master as she slowly brought the golden and black gauntlet's stinger-like blade to his face.

"The small symbol on your body is called the **Hōmonka. **When I stab someone with my **Shikai**, the very same symbol will appear to any location on the body. But that's not all. Once I stab you in the very same spot:"

**"You will die in an instant."**

Riku's eyes widen at this. He glanced at Soi Fon and he could tell right away that she was being very serious. He took a good look at the butterfly symbol on his body. For the first time in awhile, he felt **Fear**.

_"With two stabs, I'll die? I was already hit once by Soi Fon. If I get hit again, I'll die...NO! Get a hold of yourself Riku. Oh man, I really hate having to do this but...I'll have to retreat for now. I might be strong, but who's to say that I won't get stabbed again?"_

With those thoughts in mind, Riku's grip on his Keyblade tightened as he prepared for his next move. Soi Fon scoffed at him and started to move forward.

"You should have just surrendered when you had the chance!" She shouted as she used Shunpo once again. Soi Fon appeared just in time front of Riku. She was just about to stab him again when he suddenly used **Blackout **on her.

"What the hell?! Soi Fon cried as she furiously moved her head around to see. Seeing her blind state, Riku grunted and used a few Drop Steps to get away from the Captain as much as he can.

_"Alright, what do I do now? That spell will wear off soon. With her speed, she'll eventually catch up to me. I just hope I can get far away from her as much as possible." _Riku thought as he went walked in between two buildings. He looked up and used Drop Step to get on top of one them. He looked forward and saw many buildings before him. He shook his head and started to jump on one building to another.

Soi Fon rubbed her eyes as she tried to regain her sight. Her eyes opened, but she quickly closed them for a few seconds. She finally opened her eyes and her vision returned. She frowned somewhat and noticed that Riku wasn't anywhere to be seen.

_"Damn him! To think that I could let him get away so easily! There's no way in hell that he's going to escape." _With those thoughts in mind, Soi Fon used Flash Step to disappear.

Riku continued to jump from building to building until he stopped. He turned around and was relieved to see that the female Soul Reaper was nowhere to be seen at all.

"Looks I got away just in time."

"You really thought that you could escape from me?"

Riku turned around again, only to have a powerful kick to the face. He landed on the building he was standing on. That kick in the face almost knocked him out. He sat up and saw Soi Fon glaring down at him.

"I just about had enough of you. Before I can kill you, I'll show you what happens to those who would dare to humiliate me."

With that all said, She grabbed Riku by the front of his uniform and landed her left knee on his stomach, causing to gasp in pain. She continued by landing more punches to his face, chest and a few ribs, cracking them. She kept on doing her assault and she wasn't about to stop. Riku couldn't do anything to stop as Soi Fon continued to literally beat the shit out of him.

"Damn you!" Soi Fon yelled as she gave Riku a left hook to the face, sending him flying in the air. He soon fell on his face, bruises and scratches on his body. He coughed out some blood when he saw the Captain of Squad 2 looking down at him.

"Ready to die?" She asked when she went for the attack, bringing Suzumebachi closer the symbol on Riku's chest. He gritted as he frantically tried to think of a way to survive.

**"Thundaga!"** Riku yelled. Bolts of thunder appeared and hit the spot where Soi Fon was at. Riku stood up and saw that Soi Fon dodged the lightning with ease and she was behind him.

Soi Fon yelled in anger and attempted to stab Riku again, but he pointed his Keyblade at her as he jumped from her. As soon as she moved to get closer, Riku only uttered one word.

**"Megaflare."**

The Soul Reaper looked at Riku's Keyblade and saw a large ball of fire in front of her. Her eyes widen and she tried to get away, but the fireball was about to explode right now...and the Captain was only a few steps away from it.

**BOOOMMM!**

Riku jumped off the building and landed on the ground. He looked up to see a large explosion happening. He didn't know if **Soi Fon** would survive or not. He just sighed and used Drop Step to get away once more.

"Better her than me." Riku muttered as he escaped. He groaned in pain as his body started to ache even more from the assault that Soi Fon had unleashed previously. He tried to ignore the pain as he went on his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Keyblade VS The Blade of Deadly Blooming Cherry Blossoms.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya Kuchiki<strong> was currently walking around some locations near Squad 6's base after he got the news about Hinamori Momo. He finished all of his duties for today, so he decided to find the attacker himself.

"How annoying. As if we didn't have problems already with the Arrancars. If Lieutenant Hinamori had allowed herself to be attacked in such a fashion, she doesn't deserve to be a officer in the first place."

The head of the Kuchiki Clan once again remained silent as he resumed his search. He was about to head to a different direction when he saw someone running far away from where he was.

It was a young male with silver hair. As he glanced at him, Byakuya remembered one detail mentioned about the attacker.

He also had silver hair.

Narrowing his eyes, Byakuya used a Flash Step to follow the young man.

* * *

><p>Riku hid in an alley way somewhere in one of the more frequent parts of the Seireitei. All of his Injuries from before had not not fully healed yet. His head still ached from all the punches and kicks that Soi Fon gave him. His ribs were still cracked and his legs felt like crap. Overall, his whole body was hurting. The only good news was that the <strong>Hōmonka <strong>disappeared from his chest. He was able to use Curaga to heal, but that healing spell took too much power, so he couldn't use it too much.

_"Okay...this is what I know so far. After I left, I met with Yachiru. How the heck is she a Lieutenant in the first place? Anyway, I ran into her maniac of a Captain, Kenpachi. He then attacks with no reason whatsoever and our fight got interrupted because of some Hollows. I don't what would've happened if our fight had continued."_

Riku started to cough from the pain his ribs were in. He sighed for awhile as he thought.

_"Then I saw those other Captains. That wolf-like being, whoever he is, and Jushiro Ukitake. He doesn't seem that strong to be a Captain, but who am I to judge? And there was...Momo. Not only was she Aizen's Lieutenant, she also told me that Aizen was planning to take over the Soul Society, along with Kaname and Gin."_

As he continued his thoughts, Riku didn't notice the small group of Soul Reapers heading to his spot.

_"Does that mean that everything Aizen told us was a lie? This whole time we just doing all these missions for him, just to help him take over the Soul Society? He was only using me and Sora these months that we were with him?"_

The Keyblade Master slammed his fist on the ground with anger and rage. This entire time...Aizen was manipulating the Keyblade Duo. If there was one thing Riku hated, it was being controlled like a puppet. On the other hand, he wasn't too surprised to find out. He was quite distrusting of the lord of Las Noches in the first place.

_"Then again, who's to say that Momo was telling me the truth? She obviously unstable for the moment. Arrgh! This is so Troublesome. I have to find Ulquiorra and get out of here. I'll have to tell Sora about this too."_

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Riku immediately turned around to see the group of Soul Reapers looking down at him. One of them grabbed him by the front of his uniform while another grabbed his arms and held them from behind.

"Let me go!" Riku demanded as he was pulled harshly from the Soul Reaper that grabbed him. The group and him walked out of the Alley way and walked into another area. **(This Location is where Ichigo first fought Renji).**

Everyone was just standing there while Riku looked around in confusion. He simply gritted his teeth and was about to protest when he saw someone appear in front of him.

It was Byakuya himself. Riku narrowed his eyes at the Captain.

_"A Captain. Now what?" _He thought as Byakuya slowly walked towards him. Several Soul Reapers walked towards, bowed and started to talk to the Captain. Riku watched as Byakuya made his way to him. He finally stopped as he asked.

"Who are you, boy?"

Riku looked at him with eyes of defiance and replied. "I don't have to tell you anything." He gasped as Byakuya launched a punch to his stomach. He was about to fall but two other Soul Reapers grabbed each of his arms, preventing him from moving.

"I asked you a question. You will give me an answer." Byakuya said firmly. Like some of the Soul Reapers, He noticed that Riku didn't have Spiritual Energy. If he didn't have any, how was he able to enter into the Seireitei in the first place.

Determined to find some answers, He grabbed Riku by the front of his uniform and asked. "Again, who are you? And why are you in the Soul Society?"

Riku once glared at the Captain and said. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to talk your way out of this boy. I can tell that you have no spiritual powers whatsoever. I can also tell that you are not a Soul Reaper. If you were, I would be able to sense some energy from you, but I don't."

Byakuya tightened his grip and coldly said. "Now one more time, who are you...Human?"

Some of the Soul Reapers gasped at this. Riku glared right at Byakuya and sighed in defeat. He managed to free his arms and said. "I guess it's time to get rid of this dumb uniform right now.

Riku summoned one of his new Keyblades, **Divewing. **He then used **Zantetsuken**, taking out all of the Soul Reapers, except for Byakuya. The ever graceful Captain dodged the attack command with a simple Flash Step.

**"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui." **Byakuya whispered. A blast of blue flame went straight towards Riku. The Kido Spell was powerful enough to cause an large explosion of blue flames everywhere.

The Shinigami just stared at the spot where the Keyblade Master was last seen. As the blue flames started to dissipate, Riku's Soul Reaper Outfit was shown on the ground, all burned out.

"Over here."

Byakuya turned to see Riku in his usual clothes in this time. He was in his fighting stance, holding Divewing as well. Byakuya didn't say anything as he drew his Zanpakuto and held it with both hands.

Their Fight was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with a Certain Perverted Captain.<strong>

* * *

><p>After hearing the announcement about Hinamori Momo, Shunsui and Nanao were debating about what to do. Nanao insisted that they should go and help out while Shunsui had other ideas.<p>

"Captain Kyoraku, this is not the time to be doing this. Momo was hurt, and we should go and help the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants as well. And Please...put your clothes back on!"

"Aw c'mon my Nanao-Chan. How can you be so cold-hearted?! As I can recall, you were clearly enjoying it yourself an hour ago!"

Nanao's cheeks turned red at this.

"T-that besides the point Captain! We should-"

Shunsui waved her off and replied. "Relax Nanao. As far as I'm concerned, Everyone else is taking care of this whole situation, so why should we concern ourselves in the first place? Anyway, I've noticed that you've been working pretty hard lately. It's good to be responsible sometimes, but it's not healthy if you keep on pushing yourself Nanao-Chan. So just relax and let everyone else handle these problems for today."

Nanao just glared at her Captain for awhile till she sighed and gave in.

"Sometimes I just don't get you Captain." She muttered as she started to strip her clothes off again. Shunsui just gave a goofy smile in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone it's me again. Sorry for giving such a late update, but here it is. I also apologize for not putting in the ByakuyaRiku Fight that you all want. But it will come!**

**Also, I just want to say Farewell to **Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto**, the Captain of Squad 1. Chapter 81 to Chapter 511. We were all happy to finally see his bad ass of a Bankai at last.**

**I was happy to see that Byakuya was still alive**(Though Barely)** in this week's new chapter. Let's hope that he pulls through. He does say that he doesn't have much time left, but I think that the Fear is still affecting him to the point that he thinks that he's dying.**

**Let's talk about the remaining Captains in the story.**

**Soi-Fon. I don't think she'll stand a chance since her Bankai was stolen.**

**Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Even if his Bankai is stolen, I believe he'll have a chance to win due to his Hollow Powers.**

**Retsu Unohana. I think she'll do just fine. Since she's the Captain of Squad 4, She won't have no problem healing her own injuries.**

**Shinji Hirako. Same Result as Rojuro.**

**Sajin Komamura. ****Same Result as Soi-Fon.**

**Shunsui Kyōraku. I don't really know about him, but since I heard that he will show his Bankai, it will probably be stolen or his power is too great for any of the Vandenreich to steal anyway.**

Kensei Muguruma. Same as Shinji and Rose.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya. Out of all the Captains in the Final Arc, I believe that he has the most chance to survive. I just don't see him getting killed, plain and simple.**

**Kenpachi Zaraki. Since he was defeated by Juha Bach and left for dead, I don't have much confidence that he'll survive.**

****Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I honestly can't say, but I'm sure everyone wants him dead anyway. I still haven't figured out a way to introduce him in my story.****

**Jushiro Ukitake. Same as Shunsui. He probably has less of a chance to survive due to his Illness.**

**Anyway, while you guys await for a new chapter, here's some other stories for all of you to check out.**

****New chance by He**ktols.**

****Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness by Lord Daemon.****

****After Life by XtremeGal87.****

****A Continuing Threat by halfdemonfan.****

**Bleach: Ultimate Alien Volume I by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf.**

**Well there you go. Now is time for...THE OMAKE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!-Killer: A Fanfiction Parody Song.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sora<strong> and **Kairi** were walking in the streets at night. The Couple were just at a Movie Theater not too long ago, watching a Horror Movie. A similar Couple was were walking in the dark until the boyfriend turned into a Werewolf, scaring the daylights out of his Girlfriend who attempted to run away, to no success. While Sora was enjoying the movie himself, Kairi was too frightened to stay any longer and she abruptly left the theater. Confused by this, Sora left as well.

"Oh come on Kairi. That Movie wasn't even that scary. You're just making a big deal out of nothing." Sora replied, getting annoyed. He regretted his words as Kairi glared at him angrily. She huffed and walk faster away from him.

Cursing himself, He walked right to her side and said. "OK, Poor choice of words. Kairi look, I'm sorry alright? It was just a movie. Werewolves aren't real."

Kairi merely glanced at him and said. "I just want to go home Sora, Okay? If you're really sorry, then don't bug me along the way home."

_"Ouch." _Sora winced mentally at this. He sighed as he saw his girlfriend walking further away from him. He crossed arms, thinking of a way to get himself back into Kairi's good graces.

He smiled all of a sudden and got right in front of the Princess of Heart. Seeing her irritated expression, Sora just grinned and started to dance in front of her while he started to sing.

_**"It's almost close to midnight and something is hiding in the darkness. Above the shining moonlight, you get such a fright that almost stops your heart. You try very hard to scream...but terror takes over your mind! Your body starts to freeze...as fear looks at you in the eyes! You are becoming paralyzed!"**_

**_"As you hear the door closing and you now realize that there's nowhere left go! You feel the coldness of the air and you hope to see...the bright sun above you! And when you start to close your eyes, you begin to hope that this is just your imagination!"_**

_**"Your eyes cannot the creeps and creatures crawling behind you! You are now out of time!"**_

Though she tried to resist it, Kairi couldn't help but smile a little at Sora's antics. He just grinned even as he continued to move and dance at the same.

_**"They're right out to get you! there's Heartless and Nobodies coming from side to side! They will get you, unless you learn to fight back! Right now is the time to fight together! And I will protect you...from the growing darkness of night!"**_

_**"It is time to see!"**_

Sora gave a goofy grin at Kairi as he stopped singing. She just shook her and sighed in defeat. She gave him a warm smile as the two held hands and started to walk together in the dark streets.

They passed by a graveyard and soon many Zombies to crawl out of their graves. All of their clothes were tattered and flesh was hanging off their bodies. Some of those zombies were Ichigo, Riku, **Gakuto1991**, Rukia, **Naruto Uzumaki, **Toshiro and Mickey Mouse. The rest were unknown. As the group of zombies were walking out of the grave, **Vincent Price**'s Voice was heard out of nowhere.

_"Darkness falls upon the Worlds. the dark hour is close at hand. Heartless crawl in search of Hearts. To terrorize your homes. And whoever shall be the one. Without the Heart failing you. Must stand on their feet and face the evils of hell. And rot inside a old coffin."_

All the Zombies were walking slowly from both directions. They were all heading towards Sora and Kairi. the couple were unaware of the upcoming terror coming their way.

_"The Darkest stench is in the air. The funky smell of 60,000 years. And creepy ghouls from every grave. Are coming closer to seal your doom forever. And as you fight to stay alive. Your body starts to feel weak. For no mere normal being can stop. The evil of...The **Killer**."_

Sora and Kairi then started to see the Zombies coming after them. All of them started to surround the couple. Kairi cried out in fright at this. She looked to seek Sora for protection...only to be horrified to see that he was a zombie too! He had the looks of a zombie though his clothes still looked pretty. For some strange reason, he was wearing a black wig over his head. **(The wig is styled like Jackson's Hairstyle in Thriller).**

Kairi started to back away as the Zombie Sora started to sing and dance once again!

**_"Cause this is Killer! Killer Time! And nobody is going to help you from when the Heartless is about strike! Killer! Killer Time! You're fighting in the dark with a Killer, Killer, KILLER!"_**

**_"Killer! Killer Night! There're ain't another chance for you to survive the Killer! Killer! Killer Night! **_You're fighting in the dark with a Killer, Killer, KILLER!"_**_**

Sora was dancing with every zombie copying the same moves that he was doing. He was back in his human form as Kairi stood frozen in terror. He pointed at his girlfriend and yelled.

_**"This is Killer! Killer Fright! So I can kill you more with no Heartless to try! Killer! Killer Fright! So how about I share you a Thriller, Chiller, Filler, KILLER!"**_

Kairi couldn't take this anymore and she ran inside an house that was right by where they were. She got inside the house and ran inside a bedroom. She was about to hide inside one of the closets when Sora, back in his zombie form and a few other zombies broke down the door.

"AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kairi screamed as Sora and the zombies started to come closer. She shut her eyes in fright as she awaited her fate. She then felt someone's hand rubbing on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see Sora in his human form. Kairi gasped in fright as she saw him though.

"Hey what's wrong Kairi?" A confused Sora asked. Kairi was even more confused and very much relieved to see that her boyfriend was okay. Sora just smiled and offered her a hand.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Sora replied.

Kairi smiled happily as she held Sora's hand and the couple started to walk out of the room. As they did, Sora turned around to face the screen. He gave a malevolent grin as his eyes turned yellow all of a sudden. Then Vincent Price started to give off his trademark laugh.

_"Ha ha ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA!"_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today. If I don't give an update for the rest of this month, than have a Happy Halloween!<strong>


	26. Deadly Sakura: Riku vs Byakuya

**26th Chapter is ready. Just 4 more and I'll have officially 30 Chapters. So Read and Enjoy.**

**This chapter will be a little longer than chapter 20. I don't really like making chapters with 10000 words unless it's a oneshot but I will make some exceptions. So have fun.**

**Note. All Bleach, Square Enix, and Disney Characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Also when you have the time, please check out my new Fanfic, First Meeting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal. Soul Reaper Captains.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. <strong>**He is the captain of Squad 1 and the oldest Soul Reaper in the Gotei 13. He is an very old man with strong beliefs in justice and will punish those who disturb the peace. he is also the most powerful of the Shinigami.

**Zanpakuto: Ryūjin Jakka.**

**Zanpakuto Command. **All things in the universe turn to ashes.

**Shikai Attacks:**

****Jōkaku Enjō: ****It can create a powerful sphere of flame, trapping enemies.

**Tatmatsu: **This allows Yamamoto to create an inferno with a strike of Ryujin Jakka.

****Ennetsu Jigoku: ****It can be used to create seven large pillars of fire to trap a enemy. Capable of killing everything and everyone in it's way, even Yamamoto.

**Bankai. Zanka no Tachi.**

**Bankai Attacks:**

**Zanka no Tachi - Higashi: Kyokujitsujin: **The flames were gathered around the edge of Ryujin Jakka, incinerating everything it touches.

**Zanka no Tachi - Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui: **Yamamoto's whole body goes up in flames, up to 15,000,000 degrees.

**Zanka no Tachi - Minami: Kakajuuman' Okushi Daisoujin: **This can bring back the dead enemies that Yamamoto killed with his Zanpakuto. Yamamoto can control these dead people into attacking his opponents.

**Zanka no Tachi - Kita: Tenchi Kaijin. **A powerful slash attack that can burn anything in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Soi Fon. <strong>She is the captain of Squad 2 and also the Commander of the Onmitsukidō. She is one of the fastest captains in the Gotei 13 and is known for being ruthless and cold to her enemies and allies alike.

**Zanpakuto: ****Suzumebachi.**

**Zanpakuto Command: **Sting all Enemies to Death.

**Shikai Attacks:**

When her Suzumebachi transforms into a golden and black gauntlet with a stinger, Soi Fon stab her enemies two times to kill them. In order to do this, She must stab them in the same direction and then they will die.

**Bankai: Jakuhō Raikōben.**

**Bankai Attacks:**

After Suzumebachi forms into a rocket launcher that covers her entire arm, Soi Fon can fire off a very powerful missile that can destroy almost anything. This Bankai is also a double-edge sword since it can only be used once every three days due to the high spiritual power that it consumes.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Retsu Unohana. <strong>She is the captain of Squad 4 and the most powerful Healer among her fellow Soul Reapers. A soft spoken and kind woman, Retsu is normally patient and kind, but is not afraid to put her foot down, even more so when her squad is concerned.

**Zanpakuto: Minazuki.**

**Zanpakuto Command: **Unknown.

**Shikai Attacks: **

When it's Shikai is activated, Minazuki will transform into a gigantic, flying, one-eyed creature resembling a manta ray. It has the ability to heal by swallowing other people and healing them in it's stomach.

**Bankai: **Unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Byakuya Kuchiki. <strong>He is the captain of Squad 6. 28th Head of the Kuchiki Family and older brother of Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya seems to be a cold and uncaring man by anyone who interacts with him, but deep down he is an honorable fight and capable of caring for others.

**Zanpakuto: Senbonzakura.**

**Zanpakuto Command: **Scatter.

**Shikai Attacks.**

Senbonzakura scatters into thousands of tint blades shown in the form of Sakura Petals. It's attacks are very deadly.

**Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**

**Bankai Attacks:**

A larger version of it's Shikai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi has several forms.

**Senkei: **All of the tiny blades form into thousands of completed swords that become a dome that surrounds Byakuya.

**Gōkei: **Shūkei: Hakuteiken**** **Shūkei: **All of the tiny blades form into a large ball like sphere that surrounds and attacks the enemy.

**Shūkei: Hakuteiken: **All of the tiny blades form into a single white sword that has very powerful cutting ability. White energy wings form onto Byakuya's back as well.

* * *

><p><strong>5. <strong>Sajin Komamura. <strong>**The captain of Squad 7. He is the largest Captain in the Gotei 13 but his most unique feature is the fact that he is a wolf, that can talk and walk normally. A loyal man with a strong sense of justice.

**Zanpakuto: Tengen.**

**Zanpakuto Command: **Roar.

**Shikai Attacks:**

Tengen create copies of Sajin's body arms, such as his Zanpakuto whenever he fights.

**Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō.**

**Bankai Attacks:**

A Giant-like Warrior appears and whenever Sajin moved or attacks, the giant will do the exact same thing. It's major weakness is whenever it's attacked in anyway, Sajin will feel the damage as well.

* * *

><p><strong>6. <strong>Shunsui Kyōraku.<strong>** The captain of Squad 8 and a former student of Yamamoto. Despite being one of the most powerful captains alive, Shunsui is a perverted and a very lazy man, not being responsible and leaving most of his work to his Lieutenant.

**Zanpakuto: Katen Kyōkotsu.**

**Zanpakuto Command: **Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer.

**Shikai Attacks:**

Katen Kyokotsu transforms into a pair of powerful swords that has the ability to make '_Children's games come true_'.

**Bushōgoma. **Shunsui creates a large whirlwind of blades that resembles a spinning top.

**Takaoni. **An unknown attack. The only thing known about it is that whoever is higher up wins.

**Kageoni. **The rule of the game is that whoever has their shadow stepped on loses. This technique allows Shunsui to hide and control shadows.

**Irooni. **Based on a game that involves Colors where you say the name of the color that you want to cut with your sword and you cannot cut any other color. If the color that you call does not exist anywhere on you, the damage is low, even if the attack should inflict a more severe wound. Also, by calling the color that you wear and attacking, the damage is the exact amount to the color that you are wearing. To maximize damage, you have to call a color that brings up the risks to your self as well as the person you're fighting.

**Bankai: **Unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>7. <strong>Tōshirō<strong> Hitsugaya. **He is the Captain of Squad 10 and the youngest to ever become one. His attitude is as cold as his Zanpakuto.

**Zanpakuto: **Hyōrinmaru.****

**Zanpakuto Command: **Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens.

**Shikai Attacks:**

With his Shikai, Toshiro is able to use Ice and Water as his Weapons.

**Tensō Jūrin. **This allows Toshiro to control the weather and water in any of his surroundings.

**Bankai: **Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.****

**Bankai Attacks:**

**Zanhyō Ningyō. **With this, Toshiro can create an Ice Clone that looks just like him.

****Ryūsenka.**** After stabbing his enemy, the Ice from his Zanpakuto will encase the enemy fully until the ice shatters.

****Sennen Hyōrō. ****Toshiro creates several Pillars made of Ice that can crush his enemies.

**Hyōten Hyakkasō. **After opening up a hole in the sky, a large amount of Snow will come into contact with the enemy and then it will trap the enemy into a pillar of ice with 100 ice petals. Once all 100 petals disappear, the enemy will die.

**Guncho Tsurara. **With a swing of Hyorinmaru, Toshiro launches Ice Daggers that are quite powerful.

**Hyōryū Senbi. **By swinging his Sword, Ice will come out of the blade's tip in the shape of a crescent moon.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Kenpachi Zaraki. <strong>He is the captain of Squad 11 and one of the strongest Captains in the Gotei 13. Despite the facts that he doesn't know the name of his Zanpakuto, therefore he cannot use his Bankai, he is still a very powerful fighter.

**Zanpakuto. **Unknown.

**Zanpakuto Command. **Unknown.

**Shikai Attacks:**

Even with his Zanpakuto in a constant released state, Kenpachi cannot use any attacks with his Shikai due to his lack of communication with his Zanpakuto.

**Bankai: **None.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Mayuri Kurotsuchi. <strong>He is the captain of Squad 12 and also the President of the **Shinigami Research and Development Institute. **He is well known for his deep desire to research anything that interests him as well as his cruelty.

**Zanpakuto: Ashisogi Jizō.**

**Zanpakuto Command: **Rip.

**Shikai Attacks:**

After his Zanpakuto transforms into a trident like weapon, Mayuri can stab anyone with it and when he does, Venom will come inside the body, causing pain and paralyzing his enemy.

**Bankai: **Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō.****

**Bankai Attacks:**

With Bankai activated, Ashisogi Jizo will transform into a large being with the body of a caterpillar and the head of a golden baby. The creature can breath out a poisonous blow of air with it's mouth. The poison is lethal to anyone who comes into contact. It can also produce numerous retractable blades from it's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>10. <strong>Jūshirō Ukitake. <strong>**He is the captain of Squad 13. Despite being one of Yamamoto's students as well as one of the most powerful Captains, He is greatly hindered by his Illness.

**Zanpakuto: **Sōgyo no Kotowari.****

**Zanpakuto Command: **All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade.

**Shikai Attacks:**

With his Zanpakuto turning into a pair of powerful blades, Jushiro can use his Shikai to absorb an opponent's energy attacks from his Left Sword and redirect it with his right Sword.

**Bankai: **Unknown.

* * *

><p>After staying with <strong>Sosuke Aizen <strong>for months and agreeing to an alliance after they appeared, Sora and Riku were both sent on different missions to different places. The **Human World **for Sora. The **Soul Society** for Riku.

Coming to the Human World along with some of the Arrancars, Sora looked around the town known as **Karakura Town** and ran into a mysterious Shop Owner named **Kisuke Urahara **who somehow knows that Sora is from another world and he also has knowledge of the Keyblade as well. He went back to his comrades, only to run into the Captain of Squad 10, **Toshiro Hitsugaya**.

After a long fight between them, Sora barely managed to win before going back to **Hueco Mundo**.

Riku went around the Soul Society looking for Info and distracting the Soul Reapers while Ulquiorra left to go find Orihime Inoue and threatened her with the lives of her friends in order to come to Hueco Mundo with him.

Disguised as a Shinigami to avoid suspicion, Riku had many encounters with the high-ranking Soul Reapers, such the Captains and Lieutenants. After escaping from the battle loving **Kenpachi Zaraki**, He met with **Hinamori Momo**, the former Lieutenant of Aizen.

From Momo, Riku learns that Aizen, along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen that they left the Soul Society with the intention for Aizen to take control of the Soul Society. Learning from Aizen that Head Captain **Yamamoto** wanted to control the Soul Society as well as Aizen's claims for wanting to protect the Human World, Riku has now began to question on whether Aizen was telling he and Sora the truth or telling them a lie.

Unfortunately Riku had no time to ponder on the subject when almost all of the Gotei 13 were now after him for something that he did not do. Fighting and Escaping From Captain **Soi Fon **for some time, Riku was ultimately captured and brought to **Byakuya Kuchiki**, another Captain.

Having his identity as a Human discovered by Byakuya, Riku immediately discarded his disguise and summoned his Keyblade to take on Byakuya, leaving the Captain no choice but to defeat Riku with his own hands.

Their battle was about to begin...now.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Vs Cherry Blossoms. Boss-Byakuya Kuchiki. Boss Music-The Dread of Night.<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku didn't say a word at all nor did he make any sudden movement just yet as he was still in his fighting stance. He held his Keyblade, <strong>Divewing <strong>confidently and his whole body was tense as he waited patiently for his opponent to make the first move.

Byakuya stood wordlessly and his Zanpakuto glinted as his grip tightened. He just stayed calm and collected. He was more than ready to fight Riku at anytime. He only waited to see if the Keyblade Master would attack first.

The two fighters stayed silent and made no sound as they continued to stay in the same spot that they were in. The wind blew gently along with Sakura Petals that happened to have flowed away in the air. Riku and Byakuya took no notice of this as all but one of the Cherry Blossoms flew away. The last one stopped and started to slowly fall to the ground. Right now the only thing that could be heard was the Heartbeats of both fighters. The more the Cherry Blossom fell, the louder the heartbeats were. They just got louder, louder and louder as the single Sakura Petal had almost made it the ground. Riku and Byakuya narrowed their eyes as they were both ready to move.

Then, the Cherry Blossom fell the ground completely.

CRASH!

Was the sound heard as Riku and Byakuya clashed at one another with Keyblade and Zanpakuto. They both tried to get the better of each other. Byakuya was slowly pushing Riku down on his knees slowly as Riku struggled to get the better hand.

"Tch!" Riku moved away from Byakuya's sword and he jumped over the Soul Reaper at the same time. Riku attempted to attack from behind, but Byakuya turned around and easily blocked the attack. He pushed Riku away and suddenly thrust his Zanpakuto at his head. Riku leaned back so Byakuya could miss. He got down and ran at the Soul Reaper and started to make fast Sword attacks.

_"Foolishness."_ Byakuya thought. He calmly blocked all of Riku's attacks and he roughly pushed him away. He then Flash Stepped in front of Riku and brought his sword down at the same time.

_"Dodge!" _Riku thought when he moved out of the way just in time. He used Drop Step to get close to Byakuya. Just as he appeared right next to the Captain, Byakuya had quickly swung his Zanpakuto at Riku. The Keyblade Master moved out of the way but before receiving a small cut on his forehead. Riku took a step back and noticed a small amount of blood coming down from his head.

"Do not think that you escaped from that attack with only skill. The next time, I will not miss." Byakuya coldly said. He held his Zanpakuto with both hands as he waited for Riku to strike.

Riku chuckled darkly and said. "By the time that happens, you're already going to be on the ground, defeated by my hands."

"Interesting. Let's see how you try that, shall we?" Byakuya asked as he used many Flash Step to get around Riku. He had a hard time trying to see Byakuya's movements. He narrowed his eyes and he started to use Drop Step to catch up with the Captain. The two started to fight once. Sparks were shown as both Keyblade and Zanpakuto came into contact.

"I won't lose so easily!" Riku yelled as he jumped in the air to bring his Keyblade at Byakuya. The Soul Reaper got out of the way as Riku got down and stabbed the ground with his Keyblade. He got his Keyblade and used Drop Step once again to get close to the Captain. Byakuya blocked a few of Riku's attacks until he used his sword to move Divewing out of the way and he pressed two fingers to Riku's left side.

**"Hado **#4. **Byakurai."****** Byakuya spoke. Riku quickly got out of the way and he saw a beam of blue energy coming out of Byakuya's fingers. He gritted his teeth and fired two **Dark Firagas** at the Soul Reaper.

Byakuya merely slashed the two fireballs out of the way as he said. "How long are you willing to keep up with this farce?"

"Until I'm done wiping the floor with you!" Riku answered as he started to use his Keyblade to directly attack Byakuya. The Captain moved around so Riku would miss. He got tired of doing this and used one of his famous Flash Step moves.

**_"Senka." _**Byakuya appeared by Riku's left side and was about to stab right behind his back. Riku immediately reacted and blocked Byakuya's attack. He attempted to counter attack but Byakuya took a few steps back.

"Like I said, I won't lose so easily." Riku said as he took his fighting stance. Byakuya didn't say anything as he calmly took his fighting stance as well. He took the time to ask Riku something.

"Tell me who you are. There's no point in trying to hide your identity in the first place." Byakuya said.

The Keyblade Master shook his head and said. "My name is Riku if you want to know so badly. Now how about telling me who you are?"

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, the **Captain of Squad 6**." Byakuya answered.

"Hmph. I'll try to remember that after I defeat you." Riku said as he used the power of Drop Step once again to fight Byakuya. Using his skill in Flash Step, Byakuya and Riku were at it once again. They didn't get each other a time to rest and just kept on attacking. Riku aimed at Byakuya's head to fire off a Dark Firaga but the Soul Reaper merely moved his head to the side.

**"Zantetsuken!" **Riku yelled as he used the powerful attack at Byakuya. Just before he could make the strike, Byakuya blocked the attack and grabbed Riku's free arm and threw him over his shoulder.

"So he was able to defeat the Zantetsuken. He must be stronger than I thought." Riku told himself and he got up just in time to see Byakuya appearing right in front of and was about to cut off Riku's head.

The Keyblade Master dodged the strike and started to attack Byakuya once again, with Byakuya blocking his attacks as usual.

**"Aerial Slam!" **Riku yelled and he knocked Byakuya into the air and appeared above him to knock back to the ground. The Aerial Attack was a success as Byakuya hit the ground on his back. He got up in a instant and used Flash Step to slash Riku's left side, leaving a bloody injury.

_"This guy is serious. I'll just have to kick it up a notch." _With those thoughts in mind, Riku used **Dark Break **and attacked Byakuya several times and jumped away from the attack.

Byakuya didn't seem to injured by Dark Break very much and with a quick Flash Step, He send Riku flying at a wall and he hit it pretty hard. The Soul Reaper gathered some energy and used a Kido Spell.

**"Bakudō #62. **Hyapporankan." ****Byakuya then threw a white rod of energy at Riku and then the rod duplicated into many more rods and half of them hit Riku, immobilizing him.

"What is this? I can't move!" Riku said as he struggled to move his arms and legs, to no avail. Byakuya walked slowly to the Keyblade Master and started to gather more spiritual energy for another Kido Spell.

"I will teach you the difference in strength between the both of us. You never had a chance of victory, boy." The Captain spoke calmly as Riku continued to move out of the way.

**"Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui." **Two bursts of blue energy came from Byakuya's fingers and the Kido headed straight towards Riku. His eyes narrowed as he saw the spell coming closer. Byakuya watched as the spell exploded at the wall and tried to see if Riku was killed or injured in anyway. He glared at the wall and saw that Riku wasn't there at all.

_"Take this!" _Riku used Drop Step to get away at the last minute and used it again to get right behind Byakuya. He brought Divewing up and attacked Byakuya's back. Riku looked down and was surprised to see that the captain's haori was on the ground with a rip on the attack, coming from Riku's attack.

The Keyblade Master turned and saw that Byakuya standing before him, without his white Haori this time. Byakuya held Senbonzakura close to his face and spoke. "This has gone far enough. Perhaps I need to show you a little more of my power. Your luck is about to change."

Byakuya gripped his Zanpakuto and said. **"Scatter, Senbonzakura." **With those words, the blade of Senbonzakura started to Scatter into many tiny blades shaped like Cherry Bloosoms and all of them started to surround Riku.

_"I wonder what he's planning to do." _Riku wondered with a frown as he watched as the cherry blossoms continued to move around him. Byakuya stood calmly, still holding to the hilt of Senbonzakura. The cherry blossoms came closer and closer until suddenly...one of them hit Riku's right arm, which held his Keyblade. It went straight to the arm and came out. Riku watched in shock as it happened and soon, blood started to slowly pour out of his arm. Then the rest of the Sakura Petals came running at Riku. His eyes widen as some of them hit his arm, shredding more blood.

"Argh!" Riku roared in pain as he tried to get away from the rest. He used Drop Step to get some distance. He looked at his arm and gritted his teeth as he saw that it was all bloody.

**"Curaga." **With the healing spell, Riku's arm healed, but it was still in bad shape. He lost a good bit of blood and felt a little dazed. He saw as the blades of Senbonzakura coming flying at a fast place. He then used **Deep Freeze **in order to trap them in a chuck of ice. Byakuya frowned as he saw this. He attempted to do something, only to Riku appeared in front of him with Drop Step.

"I won't lose!" Riku declared and attacked Byakuya by cutting his chest. Byakuya Flash Stepped away and saw that there was a gash on his chest.

Byakuya ignored the pain and summoned back the pieces of Senbonzakura, all of them transforming back to a blade, ending his Shikai. Byakuya looked up and faced Riku.

"Tell me something boy. Why are you even here in the first place? There is no place for a Human in the Soul Society. Whatever the reason, your appearance has caused us enough trouble, more than what we're dealing right now."

"...You're talking about Aizen, right?" Riku asked.

The Soul Reaper raised an eyebrow at this. He closed his eyes and opened them again as he replied. "How do you about Sosuke Aizen? I suppose it doesn't matter either way. A Human has no rights to get involved in the affairs of the Soul Society. I don't know who you really are, nor how you were able to across over to the Soul Society without any spiritual energy. The fact is that the moment you made your first steps on this land, you became the enemy. I will abide by the Laws of the Soul Society and kill you myself if I must."

**Riku** glared right at Byakuya and asked. "**First** of all, Is it a really big deal that I'm even here in the first place? **Second**, I didn't do a single thing to anyone of you Soul Reapers, you all just decided to attack me with no warning and no reason, you Judgemental Jerks. **Third**, I didn't hurt **Momo** in anyway. How about this, why not just ask her what really happened instead of making false accusations based on what a few Soul Reapers said. That way this whole will be cleared up."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and said. "Enough of your nonsense. A human such as yourself will not understand. Now fight!" The Captain used Flash Step and moved his sword to hit Riku. He blocked the attack and soon the two were fighting mainly with his weapons. Both Senbonzakura and Divewing kept on hitting each other while their owners tried to get the upper hand. While dodging another strike, Byakuya released his Shikai and all of the tiny blades flew at Riku. He tried to block all of them but some of them managed to make some cuts on his body, causing him to jump away.

_"This Byakuya guy isn't joking around. Looks like I won't be going anywhere for awhile." _Riku thought as he dodged more of the tiny blades with Drop Step. He appeared in front of the Soul Reaper and he tried to attack, but Byakuya managed to get Shikai just in time to create a shield in front of him, blocking Riku's attack.

**"Dark Cannon!" **Riku yelled as he fired off several Dark Firagas at Byakuya. He dodged the fireballs with a few **Shunpos **and he stopped, only to see Riku appearing right in front of him with Drop Step and attacked Byakuya, managing to cut his right cheek. Angered at this, Byakuya gripped his Zanpakuto and slashed at Riku's left leg, cutting it badly.

"Argh!" Riku gasped in pain before jumping away but he almost tripped on his injured leg. Byakuya suddenly placed his palms on the ground and said. **"Bakudō # 21. **Sekienton."****

Red Smoke instantly blew from the ground and covered Byakuya and his surroundings. Riku was almost surrounded by the red smoke and couldn't see where the captain was.

"Dammit. Where is he!?" Riku muttered, confused and frustrated. He felt something behind and turned around, only to see Byakuya swing his sword. Receiving a slash on his chest, Riku briefly ignored the pain and used **Fire Windmill **to attack the captain while his Keyblade was on fire. Byakuya summoned his Shikai to attack, but Riku just went straight towards the tiny blades and got in front of Byakuya and was about to burn some the soul reaper's skin off. Reforming his sword in time, Byakuya used his zanpakuto to block Riku.

"You are a persistent one. But I don't have the time nor the patience to continue this ridiculous battle for too much longer." Byakuya commented.

"It sounds more like you're giving up. And I thought Captains were supposed to be the strongest Soul Reapers in this place." Riku sarcastically as he attacked with his Keyblade. Byakuya, not amused by Riku's mocking statement, gripped his sword and used a powerful Flash Step to kick directly at his chest. The Keyblade master fell on his back and groaned.

_"Okay, that one hurts. At least it wasn't Soi Fon this time." _Riku thought and he tried to get back on his feet. He looked up to see Byakuya and the captain stepped on Riku's chest, preventing him from getting up.

"Before I finish you off, Boy...I want to ask one question and one question only. And you will answer me, regardless of the situation. Now tell me, why are you in the Soul Society? A mere human such as yourself has no place in the Soul Society unless you're a wandering Soul that has died in the human world, but by looking at you and the fact that I cannot sense any spiritual energy from you, that is clearly not the case. You were able to acquire a power that not only gave you these strange abilities that you have showed, but allows you to enter the Soul Society as well. So tell me...why are you here?"

Riku glared right at the captain before he got his foot off him and he got back on his feet and stood before Byakuya. Riku summoned his Keyblade and replied. "Before I'll even think about answering, stop hunting me down first of all. And if you can do that, I might be more willing to cooperate with you Soul Reapers."

"You are in no position to make any demands boy." Byakuya coldly refused.

"So that's how it is huh? This whole situation is messed because of what happened to Momo. I didn't do anything to her, alright? So get that little Info into your holier than thou skull!" Riku angrily stated.

Byakuya shook his head and sighed. "I am not doing this for **Hinamori Momo**. I couldn't care less for that Lieutenant. Ever since then, she has lost the will to fight and has been nothing but a burden to her very own squad. If she can lose her head to her personal feelings, than she doesn't deserve to be a seated officer. Aizen may have been her captain, but she should have been able to see right through him, but she was easily fooled by him as well. The reason I'm wasting my time fighting you, is simply for the safety and peace of the Soul Society. Whether you did attack Lieutenant Hinamori or not hardly makes a difference."

Riku was getting furious at Byakuya's cruel words. When he saw Momo's state and the sorrow she was going through, realizing that her own captain didn't care a bit about her, he realized that she was very hurt and heart broken over what happened. He got even more furious what Byakuya had said next.

"She is nothing, but a useless Soul Reaper who just can't get her head together over something like this."

**POW!**

Byakuya's eyes widen in shock as he felt Riku's fist punch the left side of his face pretty hard. He flew to the ground on his back roughly while Riku stood over him.

**"YOU SHUT UP**! How would you know how Momo truly feels?! You don't know a thing about what she's going through! When I saw how much pain she was in, it made me realize that she was the one who was really hurting. So don't you dare talk about her like that...you don't know a thing. So shut your mouth and keep those idiotic comments to yourself!"

Rubbing his left cheek while he got up, Byakuya glared right at Riku and said. "You dare to strike me in such a fashion, you second-rate human? Your words are nothing. You cannot possibly understand how this world works. You should have never came here, it was better to stay back in the human world with your kind."

"...You're the one who doesn't understand a thing, **Byakuya**." Riku said with a tone with no emotion to be heard.

Byakuya didn't say a word when Riku started to say. "I bet you think that Soul Reapers are better than Humans, right? Well guess what, you Soul Reapers are no different than we are. Sure you may have all of those Zanpakutos and powers, but if you didn't have any of that, you wouldn't be nothing. Just an ordinary Soul who is just like everyone else in this stupid Society, **Dead**."

The Captain narrowed his eyes at this.

"It's true, and I bet you know this too. Without that Zanpakuto, you're a nobody. And as for Humans, you don't understand how we feel and what we can do. Unlike you, I have emotions and I can understand people's feelings without making having any Judgement towards them. You can't understand how anyone's feelings work. You just make assumptions and you think that Momo is useless because of the pain she's going through? That just makes you ignorant."

Byakuya gripped his Zanpakuto tightly as he stared right at Riku. The Keyblade Master didn't notice and then he said. "It seems that you don't feelings for yourself, right? Heck, I bet if you had someone as your friend, brother, sister or even a Wife, you wouldn't even care if they died."

As he said this, Byakuya's eyes opened in shock. The only thing that appeared in his mind was the image of his deceased wife.

_"Hisana." _With that one word, Byakuya released all of his spiritual energy and Riku started to feel the same pressure he felt back to the day he and Kaname almost fought. Aizen's spiritual pressure felt like trying to hold an entire castle above his head.

_"I guess I mouthed him off a bit too much." _Riku thought while remaining still. The pressure than stopped and he took a good look at Byakuya. The Soul Reaper looked calm and collected, but his eyes were hiding the fury he was feeling.

"You...I've had enough of this. It seems that you truly experienced the true power of a captain. You think that you can beat me, know your place."

Riku smirked and said. "Sorry to break it to you Byakuya, but it's just like I told you before, I won't lose so easily. So about you just stop yapping and show me this true power of yours. But know this, I will defeat you and leave the Soul Society as well."

Byakuya slowly walked towards Riku and held his Zanpakuto with one hand while he looked like he was about to drop it to the ground. "You fool, just who do you take me for? Now enough of this pointless chatter, it is time I show you, the strength of my Bankai.

With those words, Byakuya dropped Senbonzakura to the ground and soon, several large blades started to rise up from the ground. Riku saw this and said. "It looks like I won't get out of this unscratched."

The Captain of Squad 6 breathed and said. **"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."**

* * *

><p><strong>Boss-ByakuyaPart 2. Boss Music-Rage Awakened.**

* * *

><p>Riku watched as the huge blades around him scattered into a thousand Sakura Petals. It was like Byakuya's Shikai, but only there were a heck of a lot more Cherry Bloosoms after him. All of them started to surround the Keyblade Master until all of them rushed right at him. Riku used <strong>Reflega <strong>to protect himself. The ball of light wasn't strong enough to hold off the cherry blossoms until it totally shattered. Riku used Drop Step to escape and used a few more, trying to attack Byakuya. Before he could come any closely, he was suddenly attacked by his Bankai and had his free arm covered by the tiny blades. He shouted in pain as he got away and saw that his entire arm was covered in blood and many cuts as well.

"Is that all?" Byakuya asked as he silently commanded his Bankai to attack once more. Riku gritted his teeth while ignoring the fact that his arm was a mess. He used Drop Step again, only for the cherry blossoms to get in his way, shaped like a ball. Riku used **Blizzaga **trap as many cherry blossoms as he could. He did this while running at Byakuya.

Byakuya used a Flash Step to get away, but Riku reappeared right in front of him with a Drop Step and used his Keyblade to cut his shoulder, leaving a bloody wound in return. Byakuya retaliated by sending a left-hook to Riku's face, sending him to the ground.

"That's payback for touching my face." Byakuya whispered before his Bankai broke free of the ice spells. He commanded them to go after Riku. All of the cherry blossoms got even closer as Riku got up just in time. He looked around and his eyes widen before all of the tiny blades hit him everywhere on his body. More of the cherry blossoms went it and attacked Riku as well.

_"In the end...he was just full of hot air." _Byakuya thought as he closed in eyes. He was about to walk until he felt something. It was energy, but it wasn't spiritual energy or anything else he was familiar with. He turned around to see pieces of his Bankai flying off from where Riku was at. All of them were blown away and Byakuya finally got to look at the Keyblade Master. Riku was nearly covered in injuries but it wasn't what got Byakuya's attention. He was covered by dark energy...the power of **Darkness.**

"...I don't really like using the power of Darkness. But...if it's going to take that to beat you, than so be it!" Riku yelled before using Drop Step, empowered by the darkness. Byakuya turned around and saw Riku. He tried to get away but Riku slashed at Byakuya's chest before he could escape. Byakuya tried to attack a few more times and Riku fought with him as well. Riku received a few more attacks on his body, but the amount that the captain got was more. The sword fight ended when Riku slammed his Keyblade at Byakuya who blocked. The force was powerful enough to send Byakuya to the ground. Byakuya started to pant before he summoned more of his energy and used **Senkei.**

Riku, still powered by Darkness started to notice many of the tiny blades surrounding him and Byakuya like a dome. Soon all of the cherry blossoms formed into Zanpakutos that looked like Byakuya.

"This is one of your Bankai's abilities right? Looks like this won't be easy." Riku mused while standing on his guard.

"This is Senbonzakura's Senkei form. For me to use this on you, how despicable." Byakuya said to himself. He calmed down and started to use some of the swords surrounding him to come flying at Riku. He managed to dodge a few them before one had managed to leave a cut on his injured leg. More started to come after Riku and his powers of Darkness, he used Drop Step to dodge them with success. He noticed two things: One was that Byakuya didn't move a muscle. Second was that he was started to tired and felt as though his speed was starting to slow down.

_"This isn't good. All of those attacks from his Shikai and Bankai are starting to kick in. I don't have that much power left. I have to all of it to defeat Byakuya and escape." _Riku thought before he charged at Byakuya. He was about this close before a Sword appeared and stabbed him right in the foot.

"Gah! Man that hurts." Riku groaned. He then saw Byakuya charging right at him. The Soul Reaper got close enough and summoned another sword to stab Riku on his other foot. He summoned two more. One to stab Riku in his shoulder and the last one to slash his chest even more. Riku noticed that his energy was quite low at this moment and realized that his powers of Darkness were fading away.

Byakuya walked towards him and after a moment, replied. "I misjudged you boy. You are a lot stronger than I thought. For this fight to drag on this long, it would seem that we're both on power. For this, I will put all of my power into this one attack. You better do the same if you want to defeat me."

The swords stabbed into Riku's feet disappeared and he saw all of the swords surrounding him shattered and all of the pieces started to form into just one Zanpakuto held by Byakuya. The sword was completed and white wings of energy appeared on Byakuya's back.

**"Shūkei: Hakuteiken." **Byakuya softly said before he charged right at Riku. The Keyblade Master fought with the captain once last time and started to fight with just their swords. With the power of Darkness renewed, Riku and Byakuya were evenly matched and their swords created shock waves with just hitting each other. A few more cuts appeared on their bodies and their energy were on dangerously low levels. They appeared right before each other and ran towards one another. Both were putting all of their power into one, last, attack.

**"BYAKUYA!" **Riku yelled as he charged right at the captain. Byakuya gritted his teeth and finally, their swords made contact. Riku and Byakuya tried to push one another into submission. Both of them refuse to give up so easily. Byakuya almost had the upper as he tried to slice Riku in half. The Keyblade Master yelled in anger and he used the last of his energy to smash Byakuya's sword into pieces with the Keyblade and attacked the captain one last time. By stabbing him in the chest, Riku created an explosion with all of the power that he had left.

**BOOOMMM!**

Smoke was surrounding the entire battle field and there were many cracks and holes on the ground. There were drops of blood and Byakuya was shown standing while Senbonzakura was laying before him. Before him was Riku, who still held his Keyblade at his side. The two just stared at one another until Riku broke the silence by saying.

"So Byakuya, how does it feel to lose to a second-rate human?"

The Captain didn't say a word as he fell on his knees while he managed to grab his Zanpakuto. He was too tired and very low on power to attack. He merely dropped his head in defeat.

"So...this is the kind of power that you wield. Tell me...Riku. What are you?"

Riku didn't say a word at first before he saw something shiny on the ground. He slowly picked it up and put it in his pocket.

**New Keyblade-Blossoming Pride.**

"All I can tell you...is that I'm just a Human, a Human with the power of the Keyblade. That's all I am." Riku said as he stood looked at his Keyblade with a good sense of pride.

Byakuya stood up with some difficulty and thought. _"To think that I would meet another Human just like him, Ichigo Kurosaki. It seems that in the end, my desire to win was low compared to his."_

The Captain faced Riku and said. "This fight is over. You have defeated me, and I don't have any power left. You have won and therefore, I will not chase after you anymore. And perhaps...there are some things that I don't understand about humans. I guess I have much to learn. You have my thanks...**Riku."**

Riku smirked and said. "Well next time after you're done learning more about Humans, maybe we can have another one on one. We'll see if you'll be able to beat at that time. So farewell...Byakuya."

With those last words, Riku used Drop Step to escape. Byakuya looked at where Riku was standing a few seconds ago. He looked at his Zanpakuto before he sheathed it and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful blue with the clouds in different shapes. He then noticed some Sakura Petals and one landed on his open palm. He closed it and thought.

_"Hisana...I already failed in protecting Rukia before. I promise you that I will keep her safe. To think that I lose to a human, again. It seems that there is so much more to learn."_

Byakuya heard some footsteps and saw **Soi Fon** walking towards him. She had a frown on her face and her clothing had burns mark on them. The white braids from the back of her head were gone, leaving some of her hair flowing freely.

"Why did you let him escape? If you had stall him for awhile longer, I would have knocked him out with no problem." Soi Fon asked, the frown still on her face. Byakuya just stared at her and replied.

"I was simply too injured to chase him any longer. He is in no better shape than I am. It is only a matter of time before he is caught. Besides Soi Fon, you don't seem to be in top form to catch him anyway."

"Oh be quiet. I don't need to hear that from you." Soi Fon muttered. She and Byakuya stared off in the distance for awhile. The two then walked off together to Squad 4 to get some medical treatment.

"Byakuya...do you think we'll see him again soon?" The Captain of Squad 2 asked softly. Byakuya stared ahead as he continued to walk with Soi Fon. His only reply was.

"Perhaps, we might run into him again. Only time will tell."

* * *

><p>Appearing in another area of the Seireitei, Riku panted as he fell on his knees. He was too tired to go on any longer. His vision was blurry from the blood lost and he fell on his chest.<p>

_"I...I can't go on. I have no energy left to even move my own feet. I...need to go back...to Kairi and Sora. I need to...go...back to Destiny Is...lands..."_

Riku finally fell unconscious as his injuries finally took their toll on his body. His Keyblade disappeared from his hand as he continued to lie there motionless. Some Blood was pouring out of his wounds. It seemed to finally be the end of Riku.

"Hmm...There he is."

Or not.

A mysterious man came out of the shadows, walking towards Riku's body. He was wearing white and black make-up. The black was shaped like a cross on his face while a portion of his chin and his nose were white. He had the captain's uniform on and had a golden attachment to his chin. He had a purple scarf and his Zanpakuto was tied in front of his waist. His hair was colored blue and was styled into horns that were shaped like a Pharaoh's crown. He smiled wickedly and said.

"You might just be an experiment worth researching after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra <strong>was walking into another part of the Seireitei while he was thinking about the events that happened. After he talked to Orihime and left her in the Dangai, he went to the human and send everyone back to Hueco Mundo at once. He then returned to the Soul Society to find Riku and return to Lord Aizen.

"I wonder, will that Human Girl follow my orders, or not? I'm sure that she cares more about her worthless friends than her own life. The power to Reject Time...will be quite useful for Lord Aizen."

The Espada then walked a little more as he said. "It's time to get Riku."

* * *

><p><strong>A Heartless Experiment: Farewell to The Land of the Dead.<strong>

* * *

><p>In a dark room with only one light bulb hanging above from the ceiling, in a bed with only a blanket and one pillow was Riku. His Injuries were healed and his blood level was normal. His energy was restored and he seem to be sleeping peacefully. His eyes were closed shut until they started to twitch. He opened them a little until they were wide open.<p>

"Ugh...what the heck happened to me?" Riku spoke aloud and noticed that he was on the bed. He took the blanket and noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt and no shoes. His pants were the only remaining article of clothing he wore. He rubbed one side of his head as he got off the bed, but since he woke up, he had a hard time standing.

_"What the? All of my wounds are healed and I feel perfectly fine. Like I didn't fight Byakuya at all. I remember falling unconscious after I escaped. Maybe...someone found me and healed me up. Question is, who did heal me and brought me here in the first place?"_

Riku shook his head and sighed. He was still a little tired from his previous battle. He looked at his surroundings and saw the dark room he was in. He walked around for a bit when he saw a door from across the bed that he was sleeping in. He walked over to it and turned the knob to open it, but it was locked. He used both of his hands to try to move the knob, but it wouldn't budge. Realizing that it was no use, he sighed and walked over to the bed and sat on it for a bit.

_"Looks like I won't be getting out of here anytime soon. Just how long was I out anyway? I hope Ulquiorra didn't leave without, but who knows where the heck that Espada is anyway. Besides, Why did Aizen send me and Ulquiorra to save a girl from the human world? Is this girl really that important to him to go through all of this trouble?" _Riku's thoughts were cut short when the door opened all of a sudden. A female Soul Reaper came inside and took a glance at Riku and said.

"It seems that you have awoken. Mayuri-Sama wanted to talk to you once you woke up from your sleep."**  
><strong>

Riku raised an eyebrow at this. Who was this girl and who was this Mayuri-Sama anyway? Could it had been the man who saved him and brought him here in the first place?

"Wait just a minute, who are you? Who is this Mayuri guy? How long was I out anyway?"

"All of your questions will be answered once you see Mayuri-Sama. Now please come with me. I got the rest of your clothes all fixed up for you." The Soul Reaper calmly replied.

Deciding that he had no other options at the moment, Riku only nodded his head in agreement and soon followed the Soul Reaper out of the room. As soon as he walked out, he saw another Soul Reaper that was holding his clothes for head. He took them and put on his black vest along with the white shirt with the yellow collars. After putting on and tying his shoes, he walked out with the female Soul Reaper and it took them for about 5 minutes to go inside another room. Walking inside, Riku was surprised to the many computers and researchers all around the room that he was in. Some were running around with paperwork, working on the computers. The Keyblade Master was a little uncomfortable to being inside the lab for some reason.

"What is this place?" Riku muttered to himself.

"I see that our little Sleeping Beauty has came back from the dead at last." A voice quipped. Riku turned around and saw the female Soul Reaper along with the mysterious captain from before.

"You seem a little surprised to find yourself in a place like this, but rest assured that you are in no danger for now. After all, if it wasn't for me, you would nothing but Maggot Food." The captain darkly chuckled at this.

Riku felt very unnerved by the man's presence. Something...something just about him made feel uncomfortable. He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts and asked. "Let me guess, you're that Mayuri-Sama that brought me here?"

"Correct. I am **Mayuri ****Kurotsuchi. **Captain of **Squad 12 **and President of the **Shinigami Research and Development Institute. **And this woman right here next to me is my Lieutenant."

**"Nemu Kurotsuchi. **That is my name." Nemu Replied.

Riku was curious to hear that they had the last name. Were they siblings, son and wife, father and daughter? Anyway, it wasn't important to have these thoughts at the moment.

"Well thanks for taking care of Mayuri. My name is-"

"I already know who you are. Riku, was it? And how do I know your name? It's simple, I was monitoring your battle with Kuchiki the whole time." Mayuri answered while giving off a creepy look.

_"He was doing what now? If he just standing there, watching me, why didn't he try to stop when he had the chance?" _Riku thought. He looked at Mayuri and asked him why didn't he try to stop him when he fighting with Byakuya.

"Since Kuchiki is one of our strongest Captains and the fact that he was able to hold you off for a such long amount of time, I decided that any aid that I would offer would have been unnecessary. That's about it."

Riku didn't believe the captain for a second, but it wasn't like there was anyway thing he could do about it. He decided to keep the conversation going by asking. "Just how long was I out anyway?"

"About 3 Hours."

_"3 HOURS!? Man, now I really hope Ulquiorra didn't leave me behind. But knows with that Espada?"_

The Keyblade Master was now in another battle, this time fighting off a headache. He just yawned and asked. "I got another question, is every Soul Reaper still looking for me?"

"It would seem that the search for you has lessened in the hours that you were here, but enough about that. I got a request for you Riku. Would you...show me that Keyblade of your's?"

Riku was very hesitant to do so, but since he was being asked by the very man who saved his life, he decided that there was no harm to doing so and he summoned **Blossoming Pride **to show Mayuri.

The Captain leaned in to take a closer look at the Keyblade and said. "What a interesting weapon. Something that I have not seen before in my life. Something like this is worth researching on."

While he analyzed the Keyblade even more, Riku finally asked. "Just one more question. Why did you save Mayuri? As far as I'm concerned, I'm the enemy here. Why didn't you just send to a jail cell or something?"

The Scientist looked away from the Keyblade for a moment and spoke to Riku. "Let's just say...that I have my reasons."

* * *

><p>After about a half-hour of staying, Riku was outside of Squad 12's Division, ready to leave. Mayuri was outside as well, to see Riku off.<p>

"Well I think it's time for me to go. I don't know how long I can last here, but I'll just have to find a way. Anyway, thanks Mayuri." The Keyblade Master replied. He was still uncomfortable around the man though.

Mayuri just gave off another creepy grin and said. "Oh no, **Thank you. **And let me just say that one day, you and I might cross paths once again."

With those last words, Mayuri left to go back inside. After seeing him leave, Riku walked away as well. He was in an alley, trying to find somewhere else to hide at the moment. He was about to head into another direction when suddenly, Ulquiorra appeared right in front of him.

"Ulquiorra! What are you doing here?" Riku asked in a surprised, though annoyed tone.

The Espada ignored the question and said. "Our mission is over. Sora and the others did their part and are now back in **Hueco Mundo**. I found the girl as well. Therefore we have no business here any longer. We will leave right now."

Ulquiorra walked over to Riku and created a Garganta and waited for it to fully open. He stepped and Riku followed him as well. The two were walking with one another as Riku thought.

_"First thing that I'll do is to go see Sora. I have to tell what I learned over there."_

* * *

><p>Back inside his lab, Mayuri was looking at some Screens that were above. All of them were recordings, taken some hours ago. In each one of them, Mayuri and a group of researcher were working on a person who was asleep. The patient was having his blood drawn out, Mayuri was standing over him while writing on some paper in his hands with a pen, there were monitors showing his blood level, heart, energy levels, and a few X-Ray pictures of his skeleton. One showed Mayuri working on Riku until suddenly, the Way to the Dawn Keyblade Appeared.<p>

The Keyblade was seen on a table while more scientists were studying and looking at the Keyblade. Mayuri was showed leaning against a wall with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

The last screen showed Mayuri removing something from the person's chest with a large machine above the patient while it was shooting a small beam on his chest. Mayuri was watching with a impassive look while the machine was finally able to removing something from the patient's chest. It was a piece of Darkness. Then the screen showed the face of the patient that Mayuri was working on.

It was Riku.

"To think that I would such an interesting test subject. You have my thanks, Riku." Mayuri said with a smirk as he continued to look at the screens above him. There standing on a table was a glass jar. Inside the was piece of Darkness that was extracted from Riku's body.

It soon started to glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo.<strong>

* * *

><p>There inside the room that they were staying was <strong>Sora<strong> and **Riku**. After coming right back to Hueco Mundo and seeing Aizen to give his own report while omitting some details, went to go see Sora at once. The spiky-haired Keyblade Wielder had his shirt and jacket off several bandages covered a portion of his exposed chest. He was told that with about two days of sleep, he would be fit to do some more missions, but he wasn't focusing on that. He was focusing on what Riku was telling him about what he learned in the Soul Society.

"Are...you serious Riku? This whole time...Aizen was just using us?! That jerk...and We were helping him without us knowing it." Sora spoke in a furious tone.

"It doesn't matter what we did with him in the past Sora. What matters right now is to how to deal with this situation. For now, Aizen could our enemy, and not only him, but the Soul Society as well. Kaname and Gin are probably aware of Aizen's plans, though I can't say the same about the Arrancars or the Espada. It's possible that they're just being used like Pawns."

Sora stood up and asked. "But then again, maybe they do know what Aizen is doing. And if that's true, then they're our enemies as well."

"That's true. For now on, we can't trust anyone here in Hueco Mundo. We're on our own." Riku said with a solemn expression.

"And we still don't know how to get back to **Destiny Islands. **I just hope everyone is doing alright. _Especially Kairi." _Sora said and thought.

The Duo then looked at one another and knew at this moment, everyone around them was the enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Soul Society in Night Time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the lab was Mayuri. He was doing some last minute research before going off to bed. He decided to put his research on Riku into Hiatus for the moment. There were other projects that required his attention. As he sat on a chair and looking at some research papers on his desk, the glass jar of Darkness was still glowing. The piece of Darkness emitting a purple-colored glow inside the jar. It started to grow even brighter as it started to get bigger, bigger and bigger. The whole jar was filled with Darkness until suddenly, it shattered into pieces, capturing Mayuri's attention.<p>

"What the blazes?!" Mayuri shouted, taken aback by the sound of shattering glass. He quickly turned to where the glass jar was. Instead of seeing the jar, he was utterly shocked to see...a Keyblade in it's place. The Keyblade had a simple design with the handle being red and the blade was black as well, along with some teeth at the tip. It was the **Keyblade of Heart.**

"What just happened? How did that weapon appeared? Wait a minute, is that...a Keyblade?" Mayuri wondered as he slowly walked over to the Keyblade. He stared at it while it was just laying on the desk with pieces of glass next to it.

Mayuri looked at it for a minute and said. "Interesting. It resembles the Keyblade that boy Riku was wielding from before. I wonder..."

The Captain of Squad 12 reached for it with one of his hands. He slowly grasped the handle and lifted the Keyblade while staring at it. At first, nothing seem to happen at all, until.

Suddenly, skinny black tentacles appeared out of the Keyblade's red handle and wrapped around Mayuri's arm, shocking him.

"What the hell!? What is this!? I can't...I can't them off of me!" Mayuri yelled as he struggled to remove the tentacles away from his arm with no success. Soon more tentacles appear and all of them soon started to wrap themselves on not only Mayuri's arm, but his entire body. He fell to the ground as he did best to break free from the tentacles.

**"UNHAND ME AT ONCE! NO! NOOO!"**

The only thing that could heard at night was Mayuri's screams.

* * *

><p>"Gasp! What happened to me? Why...why am I here?" <strong>Momo<strong> wondered as she finally woke up. She noticed that she was wearing a white kimono with the bun on the back of her head gone. She then saw that she was lying on a hospital bed.

"I must be at Squad 4's Division. But how did I...wait a minute, Riku! Where is he?" Momo said aloud as she tried to get off the bed to find the Keyblade Master.

She heard the door open and saw **Hanataro** staring at her with a surprised look. "Lieutenant Hinamori, you're awake! Sorry to bother you, but I was put in charge of keeping an eye on you. I'm going to find Captain Unohana and tell her about this. I'll be back!"

Before the 7th Seat could leave, Momo shouted at him. "Please wait a minute! Before you go, can you tell what happened to me? Why am I even here in the first place?"

Hanataro decided to tell Momo about the events that happened while she was in Squad 4. From when Riku accused of attacking to the Soul Reapers hunting him down like a pack of Wolves.

"That's a Lie! Riku didn't do a thing to me. I have to see the Captains and tell them that they're making a Mistake." Momo said as she tried to leave, but she almost tripped on her feet.

"L-Lieutenant Hinamori. Forgive me for s-speaking out of turn, but m-maybe it's better that you wait until you're h-healed up." Hanataro proposed. Momo wanted to protest, but she eventually agreed and sat down on the bed.

Hanataro sat down next to her and spoke. "You know something? I'm glad to hear that Riku is innocent."

"Huh? You know Riku?" Momo asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah. He helped me and a few Shinigami fending off Hollows. I could tell that he's not a bad person. That's why I didn't believe everyone when I heard that he attacked you."

"I know what you mean. Riku helped me too. He made me realize a few things about myself. I hope that I can see him again soon." Momo said happily.

"Yeah. I want to see him again too." Hanataro agreed. Soon the two started to talk with one another and laughed a few times with each other. Standing Outside of the room was **Retsu Unohana**. She had a smile on her face and thought.

_"Who would have thought that one person can change those two so much?"_

* * *

><p>Nemu was running from her room when she heard Mayuri's screams. She was very worried but she kept her cool as she ran to his location. She soon got to the lab and opened the door to see Mayuri lying on the ground face-down.<p>

"Mayuri-Sama! Are you okay? Please wake up." Nemu spoke in a concerned tone as she got her Captain to lay on her lap as she gently shook him to wake up. It was about a minute before he opened his eyes.

"Ugh..." Mayuri groaned as he got up and started to rub the back of his head. Nemu couldn't see her captain's face as his back was turned to her. She then asked. "Mayuri-Sama...Are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm Fine..." Mayuri said in a emotionless tone.

Nemu was relieved but still very concerned. "A-are you sure? I heard you screaming and-"

Mayuri still didn't look at her and said. "I said I was fine. Now go back to your room at once Nemu."

The Soul Reaper looked at Mayuri for a few seconds before she sadly nodded her head and went to the door of the lab to leave. She was right by the door and said. "Good Night...Mayuri-Sama."

As she left, Mayuri's face was shown. He was grinning and his eyes were closed shut. He chuckled and said. "Yes, I'm fine. Just...**Fine."**

Mayuri started chuckling in someone else's voice, that voice belonged to **Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. **He continued to chuckle as he finally opened his eyes. his eyes were completely different.

The Iris of his eyes were golden in color, the sign of Darkness...

* * *

><p>Byakuya signed as he laid on the futon in his bed room. He had no idea what events had let up to...this. He was grabbed the blanket to cover his nude body and saw that his clothes were right beside him. He went to grab them before an arm grabbed him on his shoulder.<p>

"Don't even bother with it. It's a waste of time anyway." Byakuya looked annoyed and saw that his nude female companion was looking at him with an look of amusement.

"Just how did this happened anyway?" Byakuya asked as he laid back on his futon.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I wanted this in the first place anyway. But I'm not complaining either." Soi Fon said as she laid right next to Byakuya.

"You're an insufferable witch."

"Sticks and stones, Kuchiki. Sticks and stones."

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Appearance.<strong>

* * *

><p>Head-Captain Yamamoto was having one hell of a day. First he hears about some punk that attacked Lieutenant Hinamori. Then he has to assign his own men to help out while he was having enough trouble with the Aizen situation.<p>

Right now he was facing with the one enemy that he always had trouble defeating: Paperwork.

_"This is not something for someone of my age to go through. Hmm...I wonder if Chōjirō is willing to give up a few hours of rest to do this work for me."_

As he thought about this, A Portal of Light suddenly appeared in his office. He saw this and immediately got his Zanpakuto and stood before the portal, waiting to see who would appear.

"It has been a while...old friend."

Yamamoto saw who came out of the portal and shocked to see that the person who came out was a man that he hasn't seen in a long time. A man that helped protect the Soul Society at one point. A man who was one of the strongest and wisest warriors that he had the chance to meet. The only word that came out of his mouth was.

**"Yen Sid?"**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a Wrap! I didn't think that I would get this done in time, but I did it!<strong>

**I have no clue what to write in the next chapter. Send me some ideas that anyone of you might have for the next chapter. Sadly there will no Omake for this chapter, but you guys will enjoy this new chapter anyway!**

**Thanks and Reviews Please! Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	27. Past of Yen Sid: Trouble in Shibuya

**Well it's November now. Just that and December and it will be 2013. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, even though it won't have any fights scenes and it will be much shorter than the last one.**

**So come Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback. Sometime before Chapter 26.<em>

* * *

><p>On a giant piece of land with many trees rooted to the ground and beautiful stars in the twilight sky, there was a huge tower with cone-shaped roofs, decorated with moons and stars. This was known as The <strong>Mysterious Tower. <strong>It was also the home and residence of **Yen Sid.**

Inside of the tower on the top floor were a few occupants. Yen Sid was seen sitting down on his chair. The others were **Mickey, **who was looking at his former teacher with a anxious expression. The next one was **Master Eraqus. **He was a few away from the King with his arms crossed with a calm look on his face. **Terra **and **Lea **were also in the room, both of them curious about what was about to happen.

Mickey chose the time to speak up. "Master Yen Sid, did you manage to locate Sora and Riku?"

The retired Keyblade Master opened his eyes and got up from his chair. He turned his back at the others. He then spoke in his usual stern tone. "I spoke with the stars recently and came up with something. I haven't been able to locate Sora's presence. However, I did manage to identify Riku's location."

After hearing, Terra, Lea and Mickey looked up in surprise. Mickey smiled excitedly and asked. "So that means Riku was found! Do you know where he is exactly?"

Yen Sid turned around and gave a grim look on his face. He sat back on his chair and replied. "Yes...I know of the world where Riku is, or was. I only sensed his presence for a short time until it disappeared completely."

"So where is he, Master Yen Sid?" Terra asked.

Yen Sid looked up from his chair and said with a serious expression. "It is a world that none of you in here, except for Eraqus and myself, have ventured before. It is known as...The **Soul Society."**

Eraqus looked somewhat shocked at hearing this while everyone else was confused.

"That World...of course. No wonder we couldn't locate them these past months." Eraqus said while looking down. Yen Sid didn't say a word while Mickey and the others were still confused.

Axel was the one who spoke first. "The Soul Society? That kind of a name is that? Sounds like some bad music band title."

"Master Yen Sid, what is this Soul Society World?" Mickey asked. The old Wizard rubbed his long beard for a few seconds and replied. "It is a world that is unlike any world that you have came across Mickey. You see, the Soul Society is a world that is a home for Souls of the recently departed."

"Recently departed. So it's a World where only the dead live?" Terra asked, surprised.

Yen Sid nodded his head at this. "Correct. In their world, many Souls live along with one another. No ordinary being can come into the Soul Society without leaving their body in the Human World."

"Human World?" Mickey repeated.

"It is another realm of the Soul Society that the living reside." Yen Sid explained.

Lea looked startled as he quickly asked. "Wait a minute, when you said that only the departed can live in this Soul Society, does this mean...Riku?"

Yen Sid raised his hand to silence the red-haired man. "Rest Assure. There are some humans born with powers that can cross over to the Soul Society. With the Keyblade, I'm positive that Riku is safe."

Everyone looked relieved to hear this. Mickey took this time to ask another question. "You said that you and Master Eraqus have been to the Soul Society before, right Master Yen Sid? Is there anything that you can tell us about it?"

Yen Sid looked up to see Eraqus looking back at him, nodding his head. Getting the message, Yen Sid turned to face Mickey and said. "What I'm about to tell you three, you should pay real close attention. Many years ago...Me, Eraqus and Xehanort were given our own **Mark of Mastery Exam. **I did not know our Master's intentions, but he send us to a World to start our Exam, and we were to return to him once we finished. The world that he sent us to...was the Soul Society."

Mickey, Terra and Lea were surprised to hear this. Mickey and Terra especially since their Masters rarely talked about their pasts.

"In that world...we were confused and nervous on what we were supposed to do. We ran into many Souls and Soul Reapers, who are the guardians and protectors of the Soul Society. We then found out that the Soul Reapers were at war with another group called the **Quincy**."

"The Quincy? Who were they?" Lea asked while Mickey had a thoughtful look for reason.

_"Soul Reapers...where did I hear that before?"_

Yen Sid continued to give off his explanation. "They were a clan of Humans with spiritual powers. They were at war with the Soul Society because the Quincy were killing off the Hollows, who are creatures that were created from the corrupted souls of the departed. When a Soul Reapers kills a Hollow, their souls are purified and therefore they are able to cross over to the Soul Society. However when the Quincy started to hunt them down, they would completely erase their souls from existence. With this, the cycle of Souls and the balance of the world became unstable, forcing the Soul Society to fight against the Quincy."

Everyone remained silent as they processed Yen Sid's words. He started to speak again.

"After our arrival, we went around the Soul Society for sometime until the Head-Captain found out about us. All three of us were ordered to come and meet with the Head-Captain."

"Who was he?" Terra asked, becoming interested in the story itself.

"He was known as **Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto."**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Many years ago.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Inside of the first Division office were three young men. One of them was Xehanort, who looked like a mature version of his Young Self. Eraqus resembled Terra, save for the skin and hair. Yen Sid had different clothes and a much younger appearance. The only thing that he was currently wearing that stayed with him over the years was his blue Sorcerer's Hat. <em>

_"I wonder what this Head-Captain wants with us in the first place. I guess not many worlds know about the Keyblade." Yen Sid spoke._

_"Not so surprising when you think about it. After all, the Master did say that all of the worlds were cut off from one another. Despite the fact that the legend of the Keyblade has lived on for a long time, it's existence is still pretty much unknown to anyone world and it's inhabitants." Xehanort explained calmly._

_"Still. I hope this won't take long. We still need to finish our Exam so we can be Keyblade Masters." Eraqus said with a frown._

_Xehanort turned to face his friend and said. "Out of all of three of us, you seem to be the most eager to become Master, Eraqus."_

_"Of course I am! Being a Keyblade Master is all I ever dreamed about!" Eraqus replied proudly._

_Chuckling at this, Yen Sid replied. "Well you're not the only one."_

_Eraqus only smiled and replied. "I know. You, me and Xehanort all share the same dream."_

_Yen Sid smiled in agreement while Xehanort gave off a small smile in return. All three Keyblade Wielders heard the door behind them open and close. Turning around, they saw Head Captain Yamamoto walking towards them with a stern look. He walked over to his desk and sat down, gesturing the Trio to come over to his desk. All of three bowed in respect before Yen Sid said._**  
><strong>

_"Greetings Head Captain. We apologize for coming here unannounced. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yen Sid. And these two are my friends."_

_"I'm called Eraqus. Nice to meet ya." Eraqus spoke, trying to sound polite._

_"Xehanort." Was all Xehanort said._

_Yamamoto looked at them for awhile. He heard some of his men speaking about a trio of strangely dressed men walking around the Seireitei. Concerned that they may have been with the enemy, he ordered for the three to come to his office at once. He tried to sense any spiritual energy that they made of have. To his confusion, he couldn't sense any at all._

_He cleared his throat and said. "I see. Before I sent you three on your way, I want to know why you stepped into the Soul Society. You may not know this, but this world is home for the recently departed and the Soul Reapers that protect it. I can tell that you three are not Souls. You also do not have any spiritual energy that myself has. I want these questions answered honestly and do not leave anything else out."_

_The Keyblade Trio looked at one another before Yen Sid stepped forward. He took a deep breath and replied. "Very well Head Captain. You see, we were sent by our Master to this place for one special purpose."_

_He looked at Yen Sid and asked. "I assume that you and your friends are not from this world, are you?"_

_Yen Sid looked shocked by this. "I beg your pardon?"_

_"Don't be surprised boy. I have lived for a very long time and during my early days, I was able to discover the existence of other worlds. In those days, I've heard of a race of people with a mysterious weapon that can travel to any world. I do not know very much about them, only that the weapons they wielded were in the shape of a Key."_

_The Old Geezer looked at them with a calm glance and asked. "And let me guess, you three are apart of that group?"_

_Yen Sid didn't expect for this to happen. There are some people of other worlds who do have knowledge outside their own world after all. After looking at his comrades for about a minute, he turned to face the head captain and said. "You are correct Head Captain. You see, me and my friends are Keyblade Wielders. Our job is to keep the balance between Light and Darkness in check, and to protect the other worlds scattered from any harm."  
><em>

_Yamamoto __looked at Yen Sid and asked. "And what reason did you come to this world in the first place?"_

_"To become Keyblade Masters!" Eraqus yelled out in excitement._

_"Eraqus!" Yen Sid and Xehanort hissed out his name._

_"What? What did I do?" Eraqus asked in a confused tone._

_Xehanort only shook his head in annoyance. Sometimes he wondered how the black-haired Keyblade Wielder managed to qualify to wield the Keyblade in the first place. Yen Sid sighed and looked at Yamamoto, who looked unfazed at what he was seeing._

_"What my friend says is true. Our Master sent us to this world to our exam. If we past, we will become Keyblade Masters." Yen Sid explained._

_Yamamoto nodded in understanding. "I see then. Still, I'm afraid that you three must leave at once. The Soul Society is in the middle of a war right now. I cannot allow you three wondering about in this world any longer. Leave out, and don't ever step foot in this world ever again."_

_Eraqus got angry at this. "Hold up Old man! I came here to become a Keyblade Master! I am not leaving until I finished this exam. And nobody, not even you can stop me!"_

_"Eraqus! That is enough!" Xehanort yelled at his friend. Yen Sid glanced at his friends bickering with each other and he sighed sadly. He nodded in reluctant agreement and said. "Very well Head Captain. We shall leave immediately. And also-"_

_All four were interrupted when **Chōjirō Sasakibe **__ran into the room and got on his knees as he bowed respectfully to Yamamoto. "Captain Yamamoto! A large number of Quincy have invaded the Seireitei!"_

_Yamamoto looked at his Lieutenant seriously and asked. "How long was this?"_

_"According to the reports, they haven't been here for very long. Thankfully, there are no fatalities. The rest of the Captains have already been informed of the situation." Chojiro while getting back up on his feet._

_After seconds of thinking about the situation, Yamamoto looked up and said. "Very well. Chojiro, round up all seated and unseated officers and sent them to help out the other divisions at once. I'll go there myself shortly."_

_"Yes Captain!" Chojiro shouted as he ran out of the room. Yamamoto turned to face the Keyblade trio and said. "I must go now. You three shall do the same. Forget that exam of yours and leave this instant."_

_With those last words, Yamamoto used a Flash Step and left the room. The others were stunned and upset on how the meeting between the head captain turned out. Eraqus punched a wall in anger and yelled out._

_"THIS SUCKS! I trained for years to become a Keyblade Master! I came here to take the Mark of Mastery and now I have to go home because of some old relic!?"_

_Xehanort sighed and placed a hand on the angry Keyblade Wielder's shoulder. "I know you're very upset at this Eraqus. Don't worry, we'll just tell the master about what happened. I'm sure he'll understand."_

_Even so, Eraqus was still angry at this. Yen Sid looked at the spot where Yamamoto was at. He looked at his friends for some time before saying. "You guys...let's go help them."_

_Xehanort and Eraqus turned to face Yen Sid in surprise at his response._

_"Yen Sid? What are you talking about?" Xehanort was the one who asked._

_The hat-wearing man nodded his head in determination and said. "Our Master sent us here for some reason. Even though I have no clue why, all I know is that we were sent here for one purpose and just one purpose only, is to pass our Mark of Mastery Exam to become Keyblade Masters, right?"_

_"Right!" Eraqus shouted in agreement. Xehanort only nodded his head._

_"And I cannot return home until I complete whatever the Exam might be. I will not let the Head Captain to drive us away like that. Maybe...the reason Master sent us to this world was help to these Soul Reapers. And if that's the reason, let's help them guys. Then we can go home, and become Masters together. So, who's with me?"_

_Eraqus nodded his eagerly and said. "I am so with you Yen Sid! There's no way I'm going home just yet!"_

_The two looked at Xehanort and he only groaned and shook his head._

_"What am I going to do with you guys? Sometimes I always have to get dragged in whatever mess you'll get yourself into." Xehanort said with a sigh. The other two smiled knowingly at their friend._

_"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and finish this exam!" Eraqus shouted as he summoned his Keyblade. Xehanort rolled his eyes and he too summoned his Keyblade. The two walked to the door of the room as Yen Sid joined them, summoning his Keyblade,_ _**Star Seeker **as well._

_"Alright guys, let's go."_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end.<strong>

* * *

><p>Terra, Lea and Mickey looked at Yen Sid, amazed by the story he was telling. Eraqus stayed quiet as he looked at his old friend. Yen Sid looked down at his desk as silence filled the room.<p>

It was broken when Mickey asked. "So Master Yen Sid, what happened next?"

The old Sorcerer looked at his former student and spoke. "All three of us went to the Seireitei to help out the Soul Reapers. After going around fighting these Quincy, we met up with the Head Captain. At first, I could tell our presence had angered him somewhat. But eventually I was able to persuade him to allowing us to assist."

"Then what?" Terra spoke.

"It was a long time before we managed to defeat the Quincy. They weren't fully defeated, but thanks to us, their numbers had severely dwindled. After recovering and staying in the Soul Society for a few days, we were finally able to go back to our World."

Lea then asked. "That means you two and that jerk Xehanort became Keyblade Masters at the end, right?"

Yen Sid nodded his head and said. "Indeed. We had passed our exam and were able to become Keyblade Masters at the end. After talking to our Master about the events that played out, we were shocked to learn how he was able to send to the Soul Society."

"Really? How?" Terra asked, becoming more and more interested. Mickey was still thinking after hearing the words Soul Reaper.

_"I know I must of heard of that word before. I just have to try to remember." _The King thought with a frown.

Yen Sid then explained. "You see, our Master was able to create a magical portal which would allow us to travel to the Soul Society. After our return, our Master reveal to us that the portal he created was not a portal to travel to other worlds."

"It was a portal...to travel to time."

Mickey and the other two were shocked and surprised to hear this. "WHAT!"

Eraqus only shook his head at their reaction. Terra snapped out of it and asked. "Wait a minute Master Yen Sid. Why did your Master go through the trouble of sending you guys back in time? Couldn't he have you to the Soul Society in your own time?"

Yen Sid only shook his head and said. "There was a reason for this. You see, Our Master had discovered the Soul Society about sometime before our Mark of Mastery Exam. He found out that a very powerful barrier had surrounded the whole itself, preventing outsiders from entering into that world. He was admittedly curious as to whom created the barrier, so he sent me, Xehanort and Eraqus back in time before the barrier was created to learn what kind of world was the Soul Society. Not only have we learned so much over there during the time we helped fight the Quincy, I had also discovered whom the creator of the barrier was. I was quite surprised to learn it was.

"So, who was it?" Lea asked curiously.

"It was me."

Lea and Terra looked surprised by this. Mickey was also surprised, though he had his mind on other things.

"After staying in the Soul Society for awhile longer, all three of us decided it was time to go back to our own world. We used the same time portal that my Master had created. Eraqus and Xehanort had already left, and before I could join them, Yamamoto had approached me and made one request. For me to create a barrier to protect the Soul Society from any malicious intruders. Also, he knew of the possible dangers that would happen if anyone else in his world had discovered the existence of other worlds. So I agreed."

"I get it. So that's why we couldn't find Sora and Riku. Since that barrier had protected the Soul Society, nobody else would be able ever find out about it." Terra said in realization.

"Which brings up one other question. If that barrier was really that powerful to protect an entire world, how was it that Yen Sid was able to locate Riku's presence over there?" Eraqus said with a frown.

Everyone remained silent over this, having no clue on how to answer that one important question. Mickey looked down at his feet for sometime before his head shot up with a expression of realization.

"Wait a minute, I remember now!" He shouted. Everyone else looked at him confusion.

"What are you talking about Mickey? Remember what?" Lea asked.

The King of Disney Castle turned to face Yen Sid and said. "I remember...I went to the Soul Society Eleven Years Ago!"

Yen Sid and Eraqus looked somewhat shocked at this while Terra and Lea were very surprised.

"Is that true Mickey?" Eraqus asked.

Mickey nodded his head and said. "Yeah...Though to be honest, it really didn't look like a place for dead people when I arrived there. It seemed like a regular town to me."

"By that statement, we assumed that the place that you ventured into was the Human World." Yen Sid concluded. Mickey nodded his head, believing his Master on whatever he had to say.

Terra stepped forward and asked. "Mickey, how did you even get to the Soul Society? From what Master Yen Sid told us, he created a barrier around that World to make sure nobody else would ever step foot over there. How were you able to go there?"

The King responded by pulling out a blue star-shaped object from his pocket. "With this."

"The **Star Shard. **That makes sense now." Yen Sid as he looked intently at the object.

Lea and Terra crouched down to Mickey's size to take a closer look at the Star Shard. "What the heck is this doohickey?" Lea asked.

"It is an object known as the Star Shard. It is a very rare item and it has the ability to let the person who uses it to travel to other worlds. It can also bypass any barrier it comes across." Yen Sid explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding at this. Mickey put the object back into his pocket as Yen Sid cleared his throat to get his attention, which he did. The old sorcerer then asked.

"Tell me Mickey, what happened during your time in the Human World?"

The King rubbed the back of his head and explained. "It happened sometime after I passed the Mark of Mastery. I was so excited that I grabbed the Star Shard and I wanted to use it in order to get back to my world to tell Minnie and everyone else. Instead I accidentally ended up at the Human World. Then I woke up in this shop. It turns that the owner had saw me flying out of the sky and that was then that I fell and got knocked out. He found me and brought me back to his shop to recover. It was then that I woke up."

"What happened afterwards?" Eraqus inquired.

Mickey smiled and replied. "After I woke up, I met with the Shop Keeper. It was a little tense at first, even more so if you happen to see a flying mouse coming out of the sky and landing on your home. I started to tell him who I was, and then we got to talking for a few hours. He sure was an interesting kind of guy."

"Who was he?" Lea asked.

"He said that his name was..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. 11 years ago.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Excuse me, you said that your name was <strong>Kisuke Urahara<strong>, right?" Mickey asked._

_Kisuke gave off a grin and he cheerfully replied. "That's right! It's a cool name, isn't it?~"_

_Mickey responded by giving off his trademark laugh. The two had started talking after Mickey woke up. He ended up telling Kisuke about the world that he came from and his status as a Keyblade Master. Kisuke, intrigued by this, eagerly asked for information from the mouse king and they both ended up spending a few hours eating and sharing information about one another._

_"So anyway Kisuke, you said that you were once a Soul Reaper right? Mind telling me what that is?" Mickey asked curiously while eating a chuck of cheese. Kisuke nodded his head and brought his fan out as he answered._

_"How do I say this? You see, Shinigami AKA Soul Reapers are guardians that protect the Souls of the departed who through the transmigration after their death. As I told you earlier, I was a Soul Reaper at one point. For some...troubling reasons, I left that position years and ended up here ever since."  
><em>

_"And now you're the owner of this Candy Shop?" Mickey asked looking around._

_Kisuke grinned and replied. "Correct! But enough about me. I want to hear more about these worlds that you've been telling me about."_

_"Well, how should I say this? I've been leaving and going to so many worlds ever I became a Keyblade Wielder. Imagine my surprise, when I learned that my own world was not the only home to so many people out there. The more I learned, the more I wanted to go out there and see those worlds for myself! Though to be honest with you, the fact that there are other worlds beside yours and mine, not many people know this. In fact, that kind of knowledge is dangerous to find out."_

_Kisuke nodded his head and said. "I understand. There are some people who could use that bit of info for their own selfish needs. So anyway, tell me about that Keyblade of yours."_

_After summoning the **Kingdom Key D, **Kisuke took a close look at it and whistled. "That is certainly an interesting weapon to wield. Are there other Keyblade Wielders such as yourself?"_

_Mickey lowered his head sadly and spoke. "Not very much I'm afraid. The only other person who can wield a Keyblade is my Master, but he's retired. One of the Keyblade Masters was killed and his three apprentices were...well...I can't really say for sure what happened to them."_

_Kisuke could tell that Mickey was very reluctant to answer, so he decided to drop the matter altogether. In one hour, the two kept on their conversation until Mickey decided to leave._

_"Well it was nice meeting ya Kisuke. But I think I should get back home. Thanks for letting me stay in your shop." Mickey said while extending a hand to the shop keeper._

_"No problem! It was great to have you around Mickey. I learned so much today. Hope to see you again soon." Kisuke said while shaking Mickey's hand. The King waved Kisuke goodbye while leaving the shop._

_"Well it's time for me go back. Master Yen Sid is probably upset that I took the Star Shard without his permission, again." Mickey laughed nervously raising the Star Shard up in the air and soon, the King became nothing but a shining blue dot as he left the Human World in a rather quick fashion._

_"Hey Mom! Check out that blue star!"_

_**Masaki Kurosaki **stared right at the sky and gasped in amazement as she saw the blue star moving around until it disappeared. She looked down at her son, whom she just picked up from Karate Class and smiled down at him.  
><em>

_"That was such a pretty star, don't you think **Ichigo**?"_

_The orange-haired child nodded his head and said. "It was pretty, but you're more prettier Mom."_

_Masaki giggled and ruffled her son's hair. "Why thank you Ichigo. Now let's get home and cook dinner before your father gets home."_

_Ichigo happily nodded and walked home, hand to hand with his mother. He looked at the large belly of his mother and smiled. He had just learned that Masaki was pregnant with two twins that would soon become Ichigo's brothers or sisters. One of the reasons he took up Karate was to protect his siblings in case they would ever get in trouble._

_The two walked off happily while the scene turns black._

* * *

><p><strong><em>On another world.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Five year-old <strong>Sora<strong> and Six Year-old **Riku** were walking to the mayor's house in order to meet the mysterious girl who had arrived at Destiny Islands not too long ago._

_"Hey Riku, what do you think this new girl is like?" Sora asked curiously._

_"Who knows? The only way to found out is meeting that girl as soon as we get to the mayor's house." Riku replied. Sora just shrugged as the two friends kept on moving forward until they finally stopped at the mayor's house._

_Riku looked right at his younger friend and said. "Remember Sora, don't ask any stupid questions and no dumb jokes. As a matter of fact, don't talk at all."_

_Sora merely stuck his tongue out and said. "What are you Riku? My mom? I never say anything stupid!"_

_The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes and walked over to the door of the house and knocked on it for a few times. Every minute he would just continue to knock on the door until he groaned and threw his arms in the air._

_"Let's go Sora. This is a waste of time!" Riku said as he walked away from the house while angrily muttering under his breath. Sora looked at the house and his best friend for sometime before deciding to follow Riku. He only took five steps until he heard a quiet:_

_"...Hello?"_

_Sora turned around to see the door opened and a little girl standing near it. She had dark-red hair and wore a white dress. She had a curious look on her face. Sora smiled happily and said._

_"HI! Me and my friend heard that you just moved here. My name is Sora! What's your name?"_

_The little girl smiled shyly and said in a sweet tone. "I'm **Kairi.** Nice to meet you Sora."_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end.<strong>

* * *

><p>"And that's about it. I haven't seen Kisuke or been to that world ever since." Mickey finished his explanation. Terra, Lea and Eraqus remained quiet and Yen Sid rubbed his long beard as he thought more about Mickey's story.<p>

"I think I have heard enough for now. If Riku was in the Soul Society, it is possible that Sora is with him as well. We cannot afford to wait around any longer." Yen Sid as he stood up from his chair.

"Master Yen Sid?" Mickey said questionably.

The old sorcerer then said. "Mickey, I want you to go back to Radiant Garden and inform Kairi and everyone else what we have learned."

Mickey nodded his head in agreement as Terra walked up and said. "I'll go find Aqua and Ven too."

"I'll tell Roxas and the others about this." Lea replied.

Yen Sid nodded his head at this and looked over at Eraqus and said. "Eraqus, it's best for you to remain here. After all, you cannot leave here without your physical body."

"...Understood." Eraqus said as he looked down. Terra stared sadly at his Master and shook his head. Yen Sid walked in the middle of the room and summoned his old Keyblade, Star Seeker.

"Huh? What are you doing Yen Sid?" Lea asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yen Sid stared at his Keyblade and said. "I will go to the Soul Society myself. I will find Yamamoto and tell him about Sora and Riku. Hopefully he'll be able to help us with this situation. After all, we must be prepared."

"Prepare for what?" Mickey inquired.

"If Xehanort is really behind Sora and Riku's disappearance, then there is no doubt that there will be a confrontation. Yamamoto and his men will aid us greatly if we battle with Xehanort and his Organization."

"Just be careful Master Yen Sid." Mickey pleaded with a worried tone. Yen Sid merely smiled at his apprentice's words. He lifted his Keyblade and pointed it at a wall. Soon a beam of light came out of the tip and soon a portal appeared on the wall.

"Do not worry yourself Mickey. I shall return soon. Farewell for now." Yen Sid spoke and he slowly walked into the portal. As soon as he walked in, the portal disappeared, leaving everyone in the room behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Present.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was sitting his chair, listening and nodding his head as Yen Sid spoke. It was about half an hour after Yen Sid came out of the portal. Things were a little tense at first, but the two old men managed to reestablish the friendship and trust with one another.<p>

"I see...so Eraqus is no longer among the living?" Yamamoto asked with a solemn tone.

Yen Sid rubbed his beard and replied. "Yes and No. Eraqus lost his physical form long ago, but his Heart and thoughts had managed to live on. He is now merely a sentient being. He was able to take on his original form when I used my magic. However, if he were to leave the tower that I live in, his form will disappear and he will become a mere wandering heart. He is only able to move around if he wears his **Keyblade Armor**, but it's too risky for him at this point."

Yamamoto nodded in understanding and asked. "And what has become of Xehanort?"

"It's sad to say that he has fallen to the darkness. But this isn't the time to catch up with the past. You're probably wondering why I would suddenly appeared after such a length of time." Yen Sid said.

"Whatever is it, I'll try to help out as much as I can." Yamamoto said.

"Excellent. You see, the reason that I have arrived here is because that two boys had disappeared months ago. They're both wielders of the Keyblade and I've been searching for them ever since." Yen Sid explained.

Yamamoto looked at Yen Sid with a curious look and asked. "Tell me Yen Sid. Who are these boys? I may have met them without realizing it. I already have my hands full enough as it is."

"Their names are Sora and Riku..."

* * *

><p><strong>Shibuya. One of the 23 special wards of Japan.<strong>

* * *

><p>In a large area of Shibuya, <strong>Neku Sakuraba <strong>was walking back to his home after a busy day with his friends. Currently he was listening to the large purple head-phones on his head. He didn't notice the large black creatures with white masks looking at him from a distance.

**"Look at that human. He sure looks tasty." **Hollow # 1 said.

**"He emitting a strange energy from his body." **Hollow # 2 said.

**"Who cares?! Let's just eat the human and get back to Hueco Mundo!" **Hollow # 3 shouted. All of the Hollows then ran at a fast pace towards Neku. They were getting closer and closer until one of them jumped in the air to pounce on him. It was about to attack when:

**"YAHHHH!" **Hollow # 2 screamed in pain as it's whole body went up in flames. It kept moving around in a panic until it turned into ash. The two other Hollows watched in disbelief as Neku glared at them, holding a black pin with flames on it with one hand while he held his head-phones with the other.

He then said. "It's kinda hard to enjoy my music with you two freaks talking so loud." He then used his pin once again to set the other two hollows ablaze. They suffered the same fate as their fellow Hollow and turned into ash.

Neku nodded his head in satisfaction and was about to put his head phones back on when he heard a familiar voice. "Wow Neku. Didn't know that you can be so brutal."

The orange-haired teen turned around with an annoyed expression. He watched Joshua walking towards him with a sly smile. "What do you want Joshua? Don't tell that you're here just to mess with me."

"Sorry, but not this time. I was only taking a small walk until I saw you turn those Hollows into nothing more than dust."

Neku raised an eyebrow at this. "Hollows? What are you talking about? Weren't those just **Noise**?"

"Heh. What's with all the questions Neku? Do you enjoy hearing my voice every single time?" Joshua teased.

"Just answer my damn question!" Neku snapped.

Joshua just laughed and said. "Whatever you say. Hollows are not the Noise that you would usually encounter. Rather, Hollows are creatures that are born from the souls of the deceased. The reason they look like monsters is simple. They have either committed evil deeds in their past life, or they simply can't cross over. Though it's rather unusual to see them here in Shibuya."

"Why's that?" Neku asked, calming down.

"Hollows are strongly attracted to spiritual energy. However, Shibuya's people rarely have any spiritual energy at all. And if they do, it's very small to the point where Hollows cannot detect it. As a matter of fact, out of all of the cities, countries and islands of Japan, there is only one place for Hollows to appear frequently. And that place is **Karakura Town."**

Neku looked confused at this. "Karakura Town? Why would those Hollows want to go there?"

"One reason. Karakura Town is the most spiritually concentrated area out of all of Japan." Joshua finished.

"I see. Wait a minute Joshua. How do you know all of this?" Neku couldn't help but ask.

Joshua just chuckled and replied. "Because I'm so smart, that's why."

_"Yeah...more like a Smart-Ass to me." _Neku thought with a sweat drop.

Joshua then smiled and said. "Well anyway, this is an interesting situation. Tomorrow Neku, I want you to go get Shiki, Beat and Rhyme. I'll meet with you guys at one of the subways."

Neku raised an eyebrow and asked. "At the subway? What for?"

Joshua's smile grew wider and he said. "We're going to Karakura Town."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for today! I hope you guys enjoyed this week's new chapter. I certainly had a blast finishing this up. Also, I want to give a personal thank you to White Lantern Oath 009 with the excellent ideas that was presented to me.<strong>

**I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but I want to hear your suggestions and advice, whether it's good or not.**

**If there are a few things that you're confused about in this chapter, go ahead and ask.**

**But thanks again, and have an awesome week.**


	28. Ichigo vs Young Xehanort: Szayel's Deal

**Wow. I didn't think that I would get about 35 reviews from the last chapter, but I'm sure not complaining! This new chapter will be very different. This time, Sora and Riku will not appear. In the new chapter, the primary character will be Ichigo.**

**So have fun reading everyone, and remember to review!**

**Also, just 30 reviews and I will officially have 200 reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal. Worlds.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Islands: <strong>Home of Sora, Riku and Kairi.

**Traverse Town. **Serves as a home for those who lost their worlds. Also served as the location for the Reaper's Game that Neku and his friends took part in.

**Wonderland: **Home of Alice. **Based on:** Alice in Wonderland.

**Deep Jungle: **Home of Tarzan. **Based on: **Tarzan.

**Olympus Coliseum: **Home of Hercules. **Based on: **Hercules.

**Agrabah: **Home of Aladdin. **Based on:** Aladdin.

**Atlantica: **Home of Ariel. **Based on:** The Little Mermaid.

**Halloween Town: **Home of Jack Skellington. **Based on:** The Nightmare before Christmas.

**Neverland: **Home of Peter Pan. **Based on:** Peter Pan.

**Radiant Garden: **Was originally called Hollow Bastion. It was once a beautiful city of light until it fell to the darkness. It also serves as a base for the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.

**End of the World: **It is a world created from the remnants of other worlds that were lost because of the Heartless.

**The Land of Dragons: **Home of Mulan. **Based on:** Mulan.

**Beast's Castle: **Home of Beast. **Based on:** Beauty and the Beast.

**Port Royal: **Home of Jack Sparrow. **Based on:** Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Pride Lands: **Home of Simba. **Based on:** The Lion King.

**Space Paranoids: **A world contained in the computer system of Radiant Garden. Also the home of Tron. **Based on:** Tron.

**Twilight Town: **The birthplace of Roxas and home of Hayler, Pence and Olette.

**Mysterious Tower: **Home of Yen Sid.

**Disney Castle/Disney Town: **Home of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy.

**Timeless River: **A past version of Disney Town. **Based on:** Steamboat Willie.

**The World That Never Was. **A world that once served as the base for Organization XIII. It is currently serves a base for Master Xehanort and his True Organization as well.

**100 Acre Wood: **A world contained in a book. It is the home for Winnie the Pooh. **Based on:** Winnie the Pooh.

**Enchanted Dominion: **Home of Aurora. **Based on:** Sleeping Beauty.

**Castle of Dreams: **Home of Cinderella. **Based on:** Cinderella.

**Dwarf Woodlands: **Home of Snow White. **Based on: **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

**Deep Space: **A large ship that Stitch was held in. **Based on:** Lilo & Stitch.

**Land of Departure: **The world that was used for training new Keyblade Wielders and the home of Terra, Aqua and Ventus. Because that it was plunged by the darkness, Aqua recreated the castle and it turned into **Castle Oblivion.**

**Keyblade Graveyard: **The world where the Keyblade War took place.

**La Cité des Cloches: **Home of Quasimoto. **Based on:** The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**Prankster's Paradise: **Home of Pinocchio. **Based on:** Pinocchio.

**The Grid: **The original world that Space Paranoids was copied from. **Based on:** Tron Legacy.

**Country of the Musketeers: **A world that Mickey went to in order to train as a Keyblade Master. **Based on: **Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers.

**Symphony of Sorcery: **A world that Mickey went to in order to train as a Keyblade Master. **Based on:** Fantasia.

**Soul Society: **A world that serves as the home for Soul Reapers and the departed. **The Human World: **World of the Living and home of Ichigo Kurosaki. **Hueco Mundo: **The home of Hollows and where Sora and Riku are currently staying at. It is also the base for Sosuke Aizen. **Based on: **Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>Subway in Karakura Town.<strong>

* * *

><p>In a Subway, there were many people walking in and out of Trains going to different directions. Some were teenagers, adults and older men and women. One such train had just arrived from Shibuya just minutes ago. Then the doors had started to open and many people were walking out, including a group of five friends.<p>

"What the heck Beat?! You almost got us kicked off the train you jerk!" Shiki scolded while holding **Mr. Mew.**

"It's not my fault yo! That fool was making fun of me!"

"He was just asking where you got that stupid beanie of yours!"

"HEY! I bought this with my hard-earned cash!"

"You still didn't have to punch that guy in the nose!"

"Oh, and so now what? You trying to tell me what to do Shiki? I get enough of that from Rhyme!"

"That's because unlike you, she has common sense AND brains!"

"Why you! Just be lucky that you're a girl!"

"And what is that supposed to mean!?

The two kept on arguing and shouting at one another as some of the people coming out of the train were avoiding them as much as possible. Rhyme sighed as she and Neku watched what was going on.

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea. What do you think Neku?" Rhyme as she looked at Neku, only to realize that he was listening to his headphones while closing his eyes.

_"Sigh. I wonder why Joshua wanted us to come here in the first place. He usually doesn't ask us to go anywhere with him. Maybe he wants to go sightseeing."_

Her thoughts were cut short when Joshua finally appeared and clapped his hands loudly to get the group's attention. Beat and Shiki looked and saw Joshua. Neku opened his eyes and saw Joshua as well, causing him to turn off his headphones.

"Hello Everyone. I hope all of you had a nice ride on the train." Joshua said with that mysterious smile on his face.

Neku narrowed his eyes and walked over to him. "Alright, we're here Joshua. Now tell us, why exactly are we here?"

"Why Neku, You act as though I'm plotting something devious against you guys." Joshua said with a fake innocent look on his face.

"Wouldn't put it past you!"

"Aw, now you're starting to hurt my feelings." Joshua pouted as he wiped away a fake tear. Neku was about to shout at him but thankfully Rhyme stepped forward and said. "Neku's right. Why are we here Joshua?"

Joshua decided to be humble and said. "How should I say this? Well you see, these past weeks in Shibuya, there have been a number of Hollows coming in and out. I had some Reapers to dispose of them, but they're annoyingly persist."

"Hollows? What are they supposed to be?" Shiki asked, both she, Beat and Rhyme receiving the same explanation on what Hollows were from Joshua.

"Yo Man if that was true, then how come we haven't seen these Hollows or whatever they're called?" Beat demanded.

"That's because no one in Shibuya can see them. You see, Hollows can only be heard or seen by only people with a type of power called Spiritual Energy. Spiritual Energy comes from the Soul of your body. In Shibuya, almost nobody has Spiritual Energy, therefore they cannot detect these Hollows. Some people do have it, but at a very low level, so they won't be able to use it."

Neku then asked. "I think I understand now. But what about me, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme?"

Joshua chuckled and said. "That's easy Neku. Out of every citizen in Shibuya, you four have the highest level of Spiritual Energy I know."

The four friends looked at Joshua, surprised at his statement.

"And as to why you guys, minus Neku, haven't seen those Hollows yet, I can only think of two reasons. One: Even with the amount of Spiritual Energy, you're not skilled enough with it to see Hollows. Two: You just haven't seen them at all. If one was to appear in front of you, maybe then you can see it with your very eyes."

Everyone took these words in consideration. Shiki hugged Mr. Mew even tighter, Rhyme rubbed her shoes together, Beat merely glanced at his hands in silence. Neku stepped forward and now said. One more question Joshua. What reason did you ask us to come to Karakura Town in the first place?"

Joshua smiled and said. "I just knew you were to going to ask that. I told you before, Karakura Town is the highest spiritual area in all of Japan. The more the Spiritual Energy is bigger, the more those nasty Hollows will appear. I brought you all here to find out why they have been appearing in Shibuya. If we walk around the Town, we'll find some answers. So are you guys in or not?"

Everyone thought carefully about this. This wasn't the first time they went on an adventure to a different place. The first was **Traverse Town.** There they met two boys, **Sora** and **Riku**. All of them except Joshua were worried that they couldn't get back to their world. However when Sora defeated the **Dream Eater** known as **Spellican, **the group of friends were able to go back safe and sound.

Neku nodded his head and said. "I guess I'm in. But remember Joshua, if we're in any danger, it'll be your fault."

Shiki stepped right next to Neku and said. "Count me in! I don't want to leave you guys behind."

Beat grinned and pointed his thumb at himself. "Sign me up Yo! I'll teach those Hollows not to mess with our Home!"

Rhyme giggled and said. "Well somebody needs to keep an eye on Beat, so I'm in too."

Joshua smiled, knowing that the four of them were willing do almost anything to keep Shibuya safe. "You guys are really something. Now let's go, just standing here like statues won't do us any good."

"RIGHT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Reaper: Targeted.<strong>

* * *

><p>In Karakura Town, there were many people walking in the streets. Some were adults leaving for work, teens going to hang in places such as the mall, movies or teen hangouts, children playing in parks and running off with their parents. Everyone was happy and having a good time doing whatever they're doing. Yes...it was such a nice and peaceful day for every citizen in Karakura Town.<p>

All except for one man.

Dressed in blue jeans, wearing black sneakers, wearing a black button-up shirt with a red shirt underneath, was a orange-haired young man, walking in the streets with everyone else.

His name was...Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was having a terrible day. This morning he woke up in his bed with bandages on his body from his battle with Grimmjow and he noticed something. He glanced at his bandaged wrist and realized that it was healed completely. He could also sense a piece of Spiritual Energy from where his injury was. It was Orihime's energy. He had no time to contemplate all of this when Toshiro appeared on his window and said.<p>

_"I need you right away. It's important."_

That was then Ichigo started to regret waking up in the first place. He went with Toshiro over to Orihime's Apartment. As he got inside, he noticed that his Soul Reaper Allies, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Rukia were waiting for him. He also noticed two things. One was the huge screen TV in the living room. Two was Orihime's absence.

_"Ah...I see everyone is here."_

He turned around and saw Jushiro Ukitake's face on the screen. He had a serious expression on his face as he explained why everyone was brought over to Orihime's Apartment.

_"I had asked to be allow to explain the whole situation. You see, I was the last one to see Orihime Inoue when she left to the Senkaimon to go back to the world of the living."_

After seeing everyone's shocked reaction, he narrowed his eyes and said. _"Looking at your expressions, I guess that she never showed up."_

_"Wait a minute Ukitake, what the hell are you talking about?! Where the hell is Orihime?!" _Ichigo demanded.

Jushiro looked down and said. _"The two guards that I sent with her came back and according to them...it's possible that Orihime was either captured...or killed by an Arrancar."_

Ichigo's looked on in disbelief as he heard this. _"Captain Ukitake! Don't say such a thing!" _Rukia angrily shouted.

_"I know. I don't want to believe it either. I am only telling you that there's a possibility that Orihime might have been seen by the Arrancar and was abducted...or killed..."_

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and yelled out. _"SHUT UP! What the fuck are you saying!? You're saying that Orihime is possibly dead without any proof! Don't start talking shit in front of me!"_

He then showed his previously injured wrist to Jushiro. _"Take a look at this! My arm was seriously hurt from my battle yesterday! Nobody else could have healed it! I woke up and it was completely healed! There's not even a scar on it! Orihime's Reiatsu is still on my arm! You can really say that she's dead after this!?"_

Then to his surprise, Head Captain Yamamoto appeared on the screen and said. _"That is quite troubling."_

Everyone else was surprised to see him. Ichigo however shook his head and angrily shouted. _"Troubling? What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"If that's the case, then it would mean that she is still alive. However...it also means that she betrayed us. If she was truly captured, she wouldn't have been able to see you and heal your injury before disappearing. In essence, the fact that she healed you and disappeared means that she willingly went with the Arrancars back to Hueco Mundo of her own free will."_

Ichigo was about to protest when Renji grabbed him by the shoulder and said. _"Just stop it Ichigo. Talking in such a way will only make things worse." _Renji turned to the Head Captain and said. _"We understand the situation Captain Yamamoto. Allow me, Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad 6 to head to Hueco Mundo to bring back Orihime Inoue at once!"_

_"Renji..." _Ichigo whispered his name, earning a hidden smile from the red-haired man.

However: _"Your request is denied. Since determining that Aizen's forces are ready for battle, I want all of you in Captain Hitsugaya's team to return to the Soul Society at once and be prepared for battle."_

_"Are you saying that we should just forget Orihime altogether?" _Rukia asked in disbelief.

_"What I'm saying is that you cannot weigh the life of one friend against the fate of this world." _Yamamoto spoke.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and said. _"Forgive me Head-Captain...but I cannot obey those orders."_

Yamamoto was not perturbed and replied. _"As expected from all of you. It is a good thing that I prepared for such an occasion."_

Then a Senkaimon appeared in the room and when the doors opened, Byakuya and Kenpachi stepped out.

_"Captain Kuchiki!?" _Renji said in shocked, Ichigo and Rukia appearing to be also surprised at seeing the two captains.

_"Get your asses moving. It's time to go." _Kenpachi said.

_"Don't try to resist. We will use force if necessary." _Byakuya ordered.

Ichigo looked down and faced Yamamoto directly and said. _"If that's the case...then I won't ask for your help. At the very least...tell me how to get to Hueco Mundo and I'll find Orihime myself."_

_"Ichigo..." _Rukia said his name in surprise._  
><em>

But just like with Renji's request, Yamamoto spoke in a firm tone. _"That is unacceptable."_

Ichigo stared in shocked as he said. _"...What?"__  
><em>

_"Your abilities are important to us in this war. I will not allow you to go off on your own and die like a dog. These are your orders Ichigo Kurosaki. That is all." _With that, the screen shut off.

Everyone was walking inside the Senkaimon, preparing to leave to the Soul Society. The doors were about to close when Rukia stared at Ichigo with sadness and spoke her last words to him._"Ichigo...I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo shook his head at this, waving off the memories as well. He was angry, sad and mostly confused. He was angry because of the Soul Society's cold disregard for one of his friends. Sad because Rukia and Renji wouldn't be able to help him this time. Confused because of the whole situation. He badly wanted to go and find Orihime and bring her back home, regardless if she did betrayed them or not.<p>

Then his day started to get worse. After coming to school for the first time and reacquainting with Keigo and Mizuiro, Ichigo was suddenly confronted by Tatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"What it is Tatsuki?" <em>Ichigo asked while looking at his longtime friend. Tatsuki was panting and glaring at him as she said.

_"Where the hell is Orihime? She's gone! Not at her house...nowhere! Yesterday her presence disappeared and I looked everywhere for her but she's totally gone!"_

She then narrowed her eyes and asked. _"Ichigo...you know where Orihime is...don't you?"_

Ichigo closed his eyes briefly and said. _"How would I know? How can you be so sure that she's gone? You should try looking harder and..." _He didn't get to finish when Tatsuki suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him at a window and screamed.

_"STOP FUCKING AROUND! That presence of hers that I always felt is gone! I always sense it whenever she's nearby and now it's gone! Tell me Ichigo, where is she!?"_

Ichigo didn't hold back as he yelled. _"Will you stop it already!? I told you, I don't know where the hell she is! Something is seriously wrong with you! What the hell are you even saying?"_

Tatsuki glared right at him and whispered. _"You really think that I don't have a clue? I've seen you...wearing that black Kimono and fighting off those strange people. Everything that you've been hiding from me...please Ichigo...just stop hiding this from me."_

Seeing his friend's sorrowful expression, Ichigo looked down at her and said in a pained tone. _"It doesn't concern you whatsoever."_

Those words earned him a punch in the face, slamming the back of his head on the window, shattering it. _"Tatsuki! What the hell?!" _Keigo shouted as he and Mizuiro ran over to see what was going on.

_"Ichigo, are you okay?" _Mizuiro asked as Keigo grabbed Tatsuki from behind by the arms. She glared angrily at Ichigo who was sitting on the floor while wiping blood coming from his nose.

_"Just what...AM I TO YOU?! AREN'T WE FRIENDS?! AREN'T WE NAKAMA?! I helped you so many countless times...so many to even count. I helped you out! Why are you...hiding this from me...?"_

Ichigo slowly got up and spoke to his friends. _"Keigo...Mizuiro, take care of Tatsuki. Also...don't get involved with me."_

With those words...Ichigo left, leaving his friends behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End.<strong>

* * *

><p>"God damn it." Ichigo muttered in anger as he tried to push away the events in his head. He never felt more like an asshole than he had when saying those cold words to his friends, or former friends.<p>

"I had to. I won't endanger anyone with my problems. Besides...There's one more thing I have to take care of before seeing Kisuke." Ichigo said to himself as he saw an abandoned warehouse in front of him. He clenched his hand in anger as he finally arrived at the destination he was heading to.

In his clenched hand was a written note.

* * *

><p><strong>One More Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm Home. Dad? Karin? Yuzu?" Ichigo shouted as he went inside his house and noticed that the living room and kitchen was totally empty. Deciding that everyone else was doing their own thing, he sighed and decided to go to his room and change into more casual clothing.<p>

Minutes later, he finally got dressed and laid on his bed and started to think about everything that happened.

_"Orihime...why? Why the hell did she went to Hueco Mundo with those Arrancars? Did they force her to do it? Did she really betray us on her own? What does Aizen want with her anyway?"_**  
><strong>

Ichigo got up and groaned in anger. He sat on his bed while looking down at his feet. "I have to get stronger still. I'm can't let anyone else get hurt because I couldn't do a thing to help them. Chad...Orihime...Uryu...Rukia...Renji, and everyone of my friends. I can't keep on doing everything half assed again and again."

Then, Ichigo heard a door slam shut. He got up and opened his door. He walked out and noticed that Karin and Yuzu's bedroom door was shut.

_"The hell? That door was opened when I came upstairs." _Ichigo realized. He narrowed his eyes and with his body on high alert, he slowly walked towards the bedroom and opened the door. He sighed in relief as he saw nothing out of the ordinary in the twins room. He was about to close the door when he suddenly noticed something on the desk that Yuzu or Karin would use. He went inside and saw that there was a note. Curious about it, he picked it up and started to read it. His calm expression started to turn into shock as he saw the words written.**  
><strong>

**Hello Ichigo Kurosaki. If you're reading this right now, then read carefully. I have taken your sisters and currently holding them hostage. I want you to come to the old warehouse. On the back of this note are the directions that you'll need. I want you to arrive in two hours. Fail, and the next time you'll see your precious siblings, you won't even recognize them.**

**I'll be waiting.**

After he was finished, Ichigo took on an enraged look as he continued to stare at the note.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who the hell is this bastard anyway? And what does he or she want?" Ichigo said aloud as he walked towards the Warehouse. He looked up and saw that there was a huge metal pole on top of the warehouse. He took a closer look and saw that there was two people tied up on the pole. Ichigo just knew who they were.<p>

"YUZU! KARIN!" Ichigo shouted in surprise. He heard some foot steps and saw someone walking out of the warehouse. The person's facial appearance was unknown due to wearing a black coat. It had silver drawstrings and a silver chain ornament. The hood was up, so Ichigo couldn't see the face.

Ichigo glared right at the person and asked. "I'm right here you bastard. So tell me, who the hell are you and what do you want with me?"

The Black Coat stopped walking and said. "Hello Ichigo...we meet at last. I apologize if I almost gave you a scare for kidnapping your sisters, but it was necessary to bring you here."

"I asked for your fucking name." Ichigo said angrily.

"Me? My name is not worth mentioning. Besides, I won't be here for much longer, so I don't see any point in telling you at all." The Black Coat replied.

Ichigo glared right at the Black Coat and coldly replied. "If that's all you have to say after taking my sisters, than I'll beat the answers out of you!"

With that said, Ichigo reached into his pocket and held his Shinigami Badge and pressed it on his chest. He soon jumped out of his Human Form and went into his Soul Reaper. He grabbed Zangetsu and pointed it at the Black Coat.

"Hmph. So I guess you're not interested in anymore chatter. That's fine. I'm not much of a talker myself." The Black Coat as Two Light Blue Blades appeared in his hands and soon he took a fighting a stance.

The Battle was about to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss-Black Coat. Boss Music-Dark Impetus.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Ichigo yelled as he used Flash Step to get right in front of <strong>BC (Black Coat). <strong>**BC **used a combo and attacked Ichigo three times. Ichigo blocked the attacks with his Zanpakuto. However, **BC **wasn't done and soon he outright started to attack Ichigo with many strikes of his swords. His movements were Fast to the point that Ichigo had a very difficult time blocking them. Soon **BC **formed his swords into a Spear and attacked Ichigo even more before he flipped backwards and the spear formed back into his swords.

"Damn. I haven't been able to land a single hit on him." Ichigo groaned, his body in pain.

"Is that really all you have to offer?" **BC **asked, waiting for Ichigo to make his move.

He glared at **BC **and said. "I'm not done just yet!" Ichigo jumped in the air and held Zangetsu above his head and soon he swing it down. **"Getsuga Tensho!"**

Seeing the large blue attack in the shape of a blade coming right at him, **BC **didn't say a word and he raised his hand in the air. Suddenly, the Getsuga Tensho stopped moving and soon it started to go back into Zangetsu. Ichigo remained frozen like a statue as **BC **ran in front of him.

Soon Ichigo started to move again and saw **BC.**

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled but he didn't have a chance to do anything else before **BC **jumped back and with his swords, created a X-shaped shockwave that went towards the substitute Soul Reaper.

_"CRAP!" _He thought and he used Flash Step to get away from the attack. He distanced from **BC **and thought. _"What the hell did he do to the Getsuga Tensho. He just raised his arm and soon it started to go back into Zangetsu. It was like...he was stopped the Getsuga Tensho and reversed time before it could hit him."_

Ichigo's thoughts were cut short as **BC **reappeared towards him. He wouldn't give the Black Coat anytime to attack this time and so he started to make fast slashing attacks. **BC **was able to dodge some of them before he jumped back and dashed towards Ichigo and knocked him in the air with his blades. Ichigo fell to the ground on his feet but he didn't have time to relax before**BC **leaped into the air and created a lasso to grab Ichigo and pulled him towards to where he was in the air. As soon as he got in front of him, **BC **brought back his swords and slashed Ichigo quickly before both of them got back to the ground.

Ichigo was injured to the point that he had to use Zangetsu to stand. **BC **merely stood before him, ready to attack.

"This Bastard is strong alright. But I won't lose. Not this time!" Ichigo shouted before waves of energy started to surround him. **BC **stared at Ichigo before saying. "So he's going to his Bankai after all."

**"BANKAI!" **With that one word said, Blue Energy engulfed Ichigo, creating an explosion. **BC **stood unafraid as the dust faded away. He got a better look at Ichigo as his appearance changed. Instead of wearing the usual Shinigami Garb, Ichigo was now wearing a long-sleeved black coat. Zangetsu's new form was now a long sword with a black blade.

**"Tensa Zangetsu." **Ichigo whispered. He pointed Zanpakuto towards **BC **who remarked. "So that's your Bankai. I got to say Ichigo, it is...somewhat impressive."

The scowling young man glared at **BC** and said. "Save it. I don't have to impress you or anyone else. All I have to do right now is to beat your ass to the ground and bring Yuzu and Karin back home, away from the likes of you!"

**BC **tilted his head at this and replied. "You? Beat me? Don't open your mouth so easily when you say something like that."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Don't be so foolish Ichigo. Have you forgotten already? For the past few months, the Arrancars have been to this pathetic town three times. And you have not been able to stop them from hurting you or the people that you care about."

"Shut your damn mouth! What the hell do you know!?" Ichigo shouted, getting angry.

"What I know is that despite all of your efforts, you keep on failing and falling to the ground like a worn-out dog." **BC **calmly stated.

Upon hearing this, Ichigo lowered his head down in shame.

**BC **noticed this and continued. "You can't do anything right, can you? Worse of all...you couldn't protect that girl. Orihime was it? You failed to protect her the first time you met the Espada. And now she's gone, somewhere that you and your friends cannot reach her. She's in a place with no protection whatsoever...and it's all your fault."

Hearing this, Ichigo's spiritual energy skyrocketed and he ran towards **BC **while he shouted. **"JUST SHUT UP!"**

Flash stepping behind him, Ichigo swung his sword, only for **BC **to move out of the way. He drew his twin swords and started to attack Ichigo again. This time he was prepared and parried**BC's **attacks and made some of his own. **BC **was able to block some of these attacks as well. Ichigo however made a surprising move when he got up front and personal to **BC **and unleashed another **Getsuga Tensho. BC** barely managed to dodge out of the way before Ichigo reappeared and finally landed a hit by attacking his chest.

**BC **jumped back and placed his hand on his chest. Ichigo smirked and taunted the Black Coat. "What's wrong? Not so arrogant now, are you?"

"Hmph. You're the one that's acting arrogant. One hit won't give you the advantage. As a matter of fact, I'm just getting started." With those words said, **BC **suddenly disappeared.

"What!? Where he'd go?" Ichigo said, started by this. Soon, he was attacked relentlessly. He couldn't defend himself and he noticed that **BC's **twin blades were moving on their own.

_"How are they moving on their own? That guy in the Black Coat must have turned himself invisible or something." _He was able to get a few feet away before swinging his Zanpakuto down, releasing another Getsuga Tensho. **BC **turned visible before jumping out of the way. Soon Ichigo used Flash Step again and started to attack with Zangetsu. **BC **used his swords to defend himself and soon the two were only using their weapons to attack.

"This has gone longer than I expected it to be. It was fun playing with you Ichigo, but if you can't stop me, than I don't see any point in fighting with you any longer." **BC **said before shooting a web of energy at Ichigo. The web was too fast for him to dodge and soon he was trapped in a cloak of yellow energy. Ichigo saw that he was surrounded by a black circle with small blue flames. **BC** formed the web into a lasso and held Ichigo tightly. Ichigo looked up and saw that the number 5 was above his head.

"The moment 5 hits to 0, your life will come to an end. See if you can break out of this, Ichigo Kurosaki." **BC** said as the number 5 turned into 4.

_"Shit! I have to break out of this thing!" _Ichigo frantically thought as he tried to move. It was now 3.

_"Move! I have to move!" _He thought, trying to his very best to break out of the trap.

"Time is almost up." **BC **said as the number 3 turned into 2.

"Damn it! I won't lose to this bastard!" Ichigo shouted as 2 went to 1. **BC** stood quietly as Ichigo continued to struggle. 1 was about to hit 0 when suddenly, a fireball hit the trap, destroying it and freeing Ichigo.

He jumped away from **BC **and said. "What the hell was that?"

Ichigo and **BC** heard some foot steps and both of them turned to their heads to see a group of five people walking towards. Three Boys and Two Girls. One of the boys held a black Pin with a flame on it.

"Looks like I saved him just on time." **Neku **commented. Ichigo stared at the whole group, surprised by their appearance. He took a good look at each of them until his eyes landed on **Beat.**

Beat noticed his stare and both his and Ichigo's eyes widen in realization. The two of them pointed at each other and shouted. "YOU?!"

"You again?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Beat demanded.

"I should be asking you that! Why are YOU in my town!?"

"I don't have to tell you a thing, Pumpkin Head!"

"Shut your damn mouth Blondie!"

"You dissing my hairstyle Yo!? At least I didn't dye my hair to look cool!"

"This is my natural hair color you bastard!"

"Sure it is, Pumpkin Head!"

"At least I'm not the dumb-ass who wears such a tacky hat with the dumb skull!"

"Why you...Wanna fight!?"

"Bring it on! I'll kick your ass from here back to the moon!"

Neku, **Shiki** and **Rhyme** slapped their foreheads in annoyance while **Joshua** merely chuckled. **BC** stared at the group from Shibuya and thought. _"Those five...they're the ones that I saw from Traverse Town with Sora and Riku."_

Joshua slapped his hands loudly and Ichigo and Beat stopped, turning their heads to Joshua who smiled. "As much as I love to see these two make buffoons out of themselves, I'm afraid that there's more important tasks at hand. Such as, dealing with that guy in the Black Coat."

Ichigo and the TWEWY group turned to look at **BC. **Shiki jumped back and said. "Neku! It's that man in the Black Coat! The one from Traverse Town!"

"Yeah...I remember him alright." Neku replied, narrowing his eyes.

Beat saw **BC** as well and glared right at him. Rhyme stood close to Beat, ready to fight alongside her brother. Joshua smiled calmly and said. "Why hello Mr. Mysterious Man wearing a Black Coat. To think that we would see you again after all this time. I'm guessing that Sora or Riku haven't been able to get rid of you after we left Traverse Town."

**BC** stepped forward and said. "Don't interfere. My business is with him, not with you." He finished by pointing at Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at **BC** and turned towards the TWEWY group. "Thanks. You saved my ass, but this bastard is my problem. Don't get yourselves involved. I don't need anyone else to get hurt.

As Ichigo walked and stopped from where the Black Coat was, Neku walked right next to him. Ichigo turned his head and said. "Hey, I said don't get involved."

"Sorry, but nobody tells me what to do. Besides, I already got involved the moment I busted your ass out of that trap. So deal with it." Neku countered and he held three pins in his left hand.

Ichigo stared at Neku and smirked as he replied. "Whatever you say. Just don't expect me to save you."

"The same goes for you as well." Neku replied.

The two orange heads were ready to fight as Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and Joshua were standing from behind. **BC** didn't say anything before he suddenly ran towards Ichigo and to everyone's surprise, his body went straight towards Ichigo's body like an after-image and soon **BC** appeared behind Ichigo.

"I'm about done for today. Your performance was good Ichigo. I hope for us to meet again soon. Farewell for now." **BC** said before creating a corridor of Darkness. He started to walk towards it before Ichigo turned around and ran towards him.

"WAIT! Get back here you bastard!" Ichigo shouted, but the Black Coat had already went inside the Corridor and soon it disappeared as well. Ichigo gritted his teeth at this.

"Damn it. He's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Battle End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed as he looked up at the Metal Pole and realized that Yuzu and Karin were still stuck up there. He was about to jump up there to get them before they disappeared entirely.<p>

"What the hell! Yuzu! Karin!" Ichigo cried out. Joshua walked towards him and said. "So those two were just Illusions after all."

Hearing this, Ichigo was relieved to know that his sisters were not in real danger after all but he was still pissed as hell. He turned towards the group and asked. "Alright. First of all, who are you people anyway? And why are you here in Karakura Town?"

Joshua chuckled and said. "You know, it's always a polite thing to introduce yourself before asking other people for their names."

Rolling his eyes at this, Ichigo sighed and said. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"It's Neku, Neku Sakuraba."

"My name is Shiki Misaki. Nice to meet you Ichigo."

"The name's Beat. You got that yo?"

"I'm Rhyme. Me and Beat are Brother and Sister."

Joshua stepped forward and said. "And you can call me Joshua. And as for why we came here, well before I can answer your question, tell me why a Soul Reaper such as yourself is doing here?"

_"Wait a minute, they can see me? They do have high spiritual energy. Why didn't I noticed it before? And how does that guy know about Soul Reapers?" _Ichigo questioned mentally. He shook his head and replied.

"Actually, I'm a Human with Soul Reapers Powers, and how do you even know about Soul Reapers?"

Joshua smiled and said. "I see, so you're a substitute Soul Reaper. Don't worry about my knowledge about Soul Reapers. It's nothing really interesting anyway."

"Fine, I'll accept that. Now tell me, why are you guys in Karakura Town? And how do you about that man in the Black Coat?" Ichigo asked.

Joshua chuckled and said. "Wow. You ask more questions than Neku does."

"Just answer him already Joshua." An annoyed Neku ordered.

"If you insist. Anyway Ichigo, we came all the way here from Shibuya because we're having a little problem with some monsters. You may have seen them a few times. Does the word 'Hollows' ring a bell?"

Ichigo looked surprised and said. "Are you serious? Why the hell would Hollows want to go to Shibuya and the first place?"

"That's why we came here, to find some answers to that question. And telling by your reaction, I'm guessing you wouldn't have the answers, correct?"

Ichigo nodded his head and explained. "Sorry, but I don't know much. All I can tell you is there's going to be a war between Soul Reapers and Hollows."

Joshua looked up thoughtfully and replied. "So The Soul Society and Hueco Mundo are going at it? Wouldn't that be an interesting event to watch. Are you involved in this war too?"

"I am. But wait, what about that guy wearing the Black Coat?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's just some stranger that we met some time ago. We don't know much about him if you wanted to know. It looks like he pretended to take those girls that you know just to bring you here." Joshua noted.

"But why? I don't know anything about that guy in the Black Coat. Hell, this is the first time that I even met him!" Ichigo shouted.

"Who knows? Maybe he just wanted to fight you. Maybe he wanted to test you for his own purposes. Maybe he just wanted to mess with you. Its like some poorly thought out anime where the main hero meets some mysterious bad guy who just fights him until he leaves before saying some overused lines, but I digress." Joshua explained while shrugging his shoulders.

Everyone sweat dropped over Joshua's long explanation. Ichigo went back to his Human Body and stood up. He narrowed his eyes and started to leave. The TWEWY group looked and saw him leaving.

"Hey Ichigo, where are you going?" Shiki asked curiously.

He didn't stop as he said. "I have to go. There's something important that I must do. Thanks for your help, all of you. Maybe someday...we'll meet again. Take care of yourselves."

Seeing him leave until he disappeared, Beat groaned and said. "Now what?! We came to this town and we still have no clue what's going on! This is so not cool Yo."

Rhyme sighed and said. "I have to agree with Beat on this one. It's not like meeting with Ichigo gave us really anything to go on."

Shiki looked at her friends and asked. "So what do we right now?"

Seeing that his friends were upset and confused, Neku turned to the mysterious boy and said. "Joshua..."

He rubbed his chin for a bit and said. "It looks I got some planning to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BC <strong>walked inside a white room with a single white chair in the middle. **Master Xehanort **was sitting on the chair and saw **BC** standing before. The wicked old man smiled and asked.

"So how's his progress Xehanort?"

**BC **lifted his hood and it was **Young Xehanort. **He looked at the old Keyblade Master and said. "He still isn't strong enough just yet. I believe though when he leaves for Hueco Mundo, he will gain power through the battles that he will undoubtedly face."

Master Xehanort nodded in satisfaction and asked. "Did you also completed your other task?"

"Indeed. It was very easy. We now have the ability to track Ichigo Kurosaki to where he goes, thanks to the...

The scene changes to Ichigo who was still walking away. Soon the scene follows closer to Ichigo's back and soon the scene showed Ichigo's bare back. Shockingly, there was a large white X imprinted on it.

**The** **Recusant's Sigil." **Young Xehanort finished as the scene turned back.

* * *

><p><strong>The Journey to Hueco Mundo.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was nighttime in Karakura Town. All everybody was in bed to prepare for the upcoming day. Kisuke was seen right next his Candy Shop while waving his fan. He turned his head and smiled as he recognize the person walking towards him.<p>

"My My. I just knew you were going to come here." Kisuke mused.

Ichigo glared at him and asked. "Do you know why I came here?"

"To ask me if I knew a way to Hueco Mundo since the Soul Society won't help you? The answer is yes. In fact, since I knew you were coming, I already made the preparations." Kisuke answered as he walked back inside his shop with Ichigo following him.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes Later. In the Training Ground.<strong>

* * *

><p>As the two climbed down the ladder, they started to walk with one another. Ichigo turned to Kisuke and said. "Hey Kisuke, I don't say this much, but thanks for your help."<p>

Kisuke smiled sadly and said. "You don't have to thank me Ichigo. Besides, I'm to blame for this whole mess. Someday...I figured that Aizen would be interested in Orihime's abilities, so I tried to keep her out of this war. But my plan completely backfired because I didn't take Orihime's feelings into consideration. So I want to help any possible way I can."

"But are you sure you want to help me? If you do, you'll just get in trouble with the Soul Society." Ichigo said, concerned.

"Getting in trouble with them is the very reason why I'm here in the first place." Kisuke spoke with a smile on his face. Ichigo was about to say something else before he was interrupted.

"Get rid of that look on your face Kurosaki. It's pathetic." **Uryu Ishida **said as he sat on top of a boulder near the two men. He was dressed in his Quincy garb. Ichigo was surprised to see his semi-friend that he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Uryu! What are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's simple. We're here to go to Hueco Mundo with you." A deep voice spoke. Ichigo turned around and saw his best friend, **Sado 'Chad' Yasutora.  
><strong>

Ichigo then said. "Chad, you're here too?"

The tall teen nodded his head and said. "Kisuke told us everything about the situation. We're coming with you."

Ichigo shook his head and said. "Guys, I appreciate you guys wanting to help but-"

He was taken aback as he saw Chad running towards him with his left arm transformed. He used Zangetsu to block the attack, creating an explosion. Ichigo was shocked to see this when Chad said. "I've been training here for two months to get strong enough to help you. Don't do this all by yourself Ichigo. We're friends, aren't we?"

Ichigo was stunned to hear this while Uryu remained silent. Kisuke started to clap his hands and said. "Alright break it up you guys. It's time to go and the preparations are done."

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

* * *

><p>The three young men were standing in front of a Garganta that was opening in the air.<p>

"Alright you three. This is the portal that Arrancars use to in order to travel. It's called a Garganta. There's no road for you to just walk on. You must gather spiritual energy in your feet to move forward. Just keeping going until you reach Hueco Mundo."

"Ichigo nodded his head and said. "Got it. And Kisuke...could you keep an eye on the others while I'm gone? It would nice for all of them to know that I'm going to alright."

"And what about your friends?"

Ichigo looked down and said. "After I come back with Orihime, I'll apologize to them."

"Heh. Whatever you say." Kisuke replied with a knowing smile. Ichigo, Uryu and Chad stood together while facing the Garganta.

"Let's go." Ichigo said with his eyes shining in determination. The three friends jumped into the Garganta and were to ready to leave for Hueco Mundo and bring Orihime back home safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>A Dangerous Deal. Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Tell me...who are you?" <strong>Szayel Aporro Granz<strong> asked, narrowing his eyes at the elderly man who appeared in his lab. The Espada was working in his lab when suddenly, a mysterious dark portal appeared and an old man walked out of it._

_Master Xehanort smiled coldly at this. He had previously went inside Las Noches in order to find out more about Sosuke Aizen and his army. He remembered seeing the Espada and after studying their behavior and abilities, he believed that the pink-haired Espada was a excellent choice._

_"You can call me Xehanort. And your name is Szayel, correct?" Master Xehanort asked._

_Szayel reached for his Zanpakuto and asked. "That is my name. But what business do you have with me?"_

_"Don't be concerned, I have no intentions to start a fight with you. I am only here to talk. Nothing more."_

_"Talk? Talk about what? I don't even know you." Szayel said._

_Master Xehanort smiled and said. "That is true, but I believe that we'll get to know each other a little more if you allow me the chance to speak. I'll leave right now if my presence is bothering you."_

_Szayel looked thoughtfully for a few seconds until he let go of the sword hilt and spoke. "Very well. I'll give you the chance to speak."_

_"Good. Now before I can tell you the reasons for coming to see to you Szayel, I wish to tell you something about myself. You see, I am a Keyblade Master."_

_Szayel looked confused by this and asked. "Keyblade what now?"_

_"I wield a very powerful weapon called the Keyblade. It has granted me many abilities over the years and with that power, I have been able to travel to other Worlds as well for a very long time." Master Xehanort explained._

_"Other...Worlds? What are you talking about?" Szayel demanded._

_Master Xehanort crossed his hands behind his hack while he started to walk around. "I see. So you don't know anything outside of Hueco Mundo. But it's true. There are many different Worlds out there in the galaxy. Different Inhabitants, Different Ways of Life, Different Powers and Abilities of Every single person you'll meet in those worlds as well."_

_"That's...That's just ludicrous! Do you really expect me to believe any of that nonsense coming out of that mouth of yours Old Man!?" Szayel yelled._

_"Whether you want to believe or not is your choice. But believe what I'm about to say to you next Szayel. You see, I wish to achieve my own goals and desires. For starters, I want to get Sosuke Aizen out of the way." Master Xehanort explained._

_Szayel glared at the old man and asked. "And exactly why are you telling me this?"_

_"I wish to make an alliance with you of course."_

_The pink-haired Espada blinked a couple of times before saying. "What? An alliance?"_

_Master Xehanort nodded his head and replied. "That's right. If I want to get rid of Aizen, I'll need someone he knows and trusts to get close to him. Since you're one of the Espada and the only scientist around here, I'm positive that he'll have to trust you in one form or another."_

_Szayel remained silent at this._

_"Besides Szayel, doesn't the fact that you work under a Soul Reaper, the natural enemy of the Hollows, who is much more powerful than you are? Don't you desire for so much more? That's where I can help you with. If you agree to this alliance, I will show you the worlds that you were previously unaware of before. Going to different worlds will give you power and knowledge. Join me Szayel...and you will no longer have to someone's lackey anymore." Master Xehanort finished._

_Szayel looked down at his feet for a few minutes without saying a word. Master Xehanort raised an eyebrow before summoning a corridor of Darkness. He walked towards as he turned his head to fact the Espada and said._

_"It looks like you're quite uncertain about this. That's fine, I am a patient man. I will come back soon and I hope for your sake that you have an answer." Master Xehanort said as he walked into the corridor. Before it disappeared, Master Xehanort then said._

_"By the way Szayel, two boys will arriving to Las Noches soon. Like me, they both wield the power of the Keyblade. Farewell." With that, Master Xehanort left. Szayel looked up and narrowed his eyes at where Master Xehanort was standing._

* * *

><p><strong>After Sora and Riku's Arrival.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"So do you believe me now?" Master Xehanort, having came back to see Szayel. The pink Espada was sitting his chair while staring at the old man and said. "I have to say, those weapons are quite interesting."<em>

_Master Xehanort smiled and said. "That's good to hear Szayel. Now, about my previous offer."_

_Szayel slowly got up from his chair and faced Xehanort. He didn't say a word for sometime until he started to smirk as he extended his hand to Master Xehanort and said. "I accept your alliance. And in for return, I want you to not just get rid of Aizen, but to make him suffer to the point that he wished he was never born!"_

_The wicked elderly man chuckled and said. "That can be arranged."_

_The two parthers started to talk with each other and about their plans concerning on how to make sure their goals will succeed. The more they talked, the more Szayel was excited at the thought of seeing other worlds._

_"I will take my leave now. I must go to the Soul Society to check up on a few things. I will see you again Szayel. And remember, you cannot let no one to find out about our meeting. Understood?" Master Xehanort asked._

_Szayel smirked and said. "I understand completely. But tell me Master Xehanort, what should we do about Sora and Riku?"_

_Master Xehanort smiled at this. He couldn't let Szayel find out his plans concerning the Keyblade Duo and he lied by saying. "If they get in our way, we will have to eliminate them as well."_

_As the old man walked into a corridor of darkness that he created and disappeared, Szayel smiled as he started to say. "One day Aizen...I will get rid of you once and for all!"_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for right now everyone. I hoped that you guys enjoyed this new chapter. Here's some news for you Kingdom Hearts Lovers.<strong>

**Here's a small update for HD 1.5 ReMIX. The game itself is 80-90% finished and they're adding a little perk for clearing the game That means that We might get to see the game in early 2013.**

**Now to tell you guys about the next chapter. It will show the times and days that Sora and Riku have bonded with everyone in Hueco Mundo. How some of them might have changed thanks to those two. It will be about the friendships and bonds that the Keyblade Duo have forged with everyone over the time they spent in Hueco Mundo.**

**Well anyway...send me some ideas and a few reviews would be nice as well.**

**Thanks and have a good day.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. DragonMaster197, You had asked me why I decided to delete Kingdom Hearts: Nightmare Worlds. Here's a few reasons why. I really wanted to make a story where Sora and his friends would go to Worlds based on Horror Films, but I didn't do very good because I never wrote anything about horror anyway. And because I wanted to focus on Zanpakuto to the Heart so I decided to discontinue that story to put more attention on this one.**

**And who knows? Perhaps someday I'll rewrite the story just as soon as I'm finished with Zanpakuto to the Heart, but it will take a long time before I could finish it.**

**But anyway, have a nice day.**


	29. Bonds and Connections of the Heart PT-1

**Hey everyone, it's me again. This Month will soon be over and it will be 2013 by then. Consider this new chapter as a Christmas Present to all of you reading this.**

**Thank you for your support and have a Merry Xmas.**

**Normally I would just start off the story right away, but this time will be different. This time...IT'S OMAKE TIME! That's right, I couldn't think of one in my head for quite some time until this idea popped into my head.**

**So read...and enjoy yourselves.**

**Note: All Square Enix, Bleach and Disney featured in this story belonged to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Omake!-Rukia vs Namine: Who is the better Artist?<strong>**

* * *

><p>In a plain room with only two tables that had crayons, bunches of rolled up paper and two females sitting at one table each. <strong>Rukia <strong>was drawing like a maniac with a look of pure determination on her face as she was trying to create her most favorite animal of all time...A Bunny Rabbit.

_"This is in the bag. There's no chance in hell that I'm going to lose to the likes of Her!" _Rukia thought arrogantly.

On the other hand, **Namine** was drawing on her piece of paper with a relaxed smile. She sighed in content, looking at her work of art with pride. Like Rukia, she was also making a Bunny Rabbit. She just wasn't as enthusiastic about it as Rukia was.

_"Just a few more lines to go and it'll be finished soon." _Namine thought while smiling.

While the two ladies were busy, Sora and Ichigo were sitting at a table across from them. It was decided that the two Heroes would be the judges on how well or how terrible their art was. Sora accepted this with no complaints. Ichigo was a different story however.

_"Why the hell am I even here for? Rukia draws like a 4-year old and I bet that Namine girl is just as bad." _Ichigo thought with his usual scowl.

Sora's thoughts were focused on an entirely different matter.

_"I wonder if I'll get a bigger pay after I'm done with _**Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMIX."**__

Finally, it was over. The two boys looked on as Rukia and Namine got up and showed their drawings in front of them. Rukia had a proud expression while Namine just smiled like usual.

Sora and Ichigo turned towards each other before they started to talk in hushed voices. The two faced the Artists after they were done conversing.

"Well...How should I say this? Your Drawings...are...well I don't...want to sound like a jerk or anything but..." Sora spoke slowly, carefully watching what he was about say. Ichigo had no such tact as he interrupted Sora as he spoke in a blunt tone.

"You're both suck."

Rukia's expression changed in an instant as she seethed in anger. Namine merely gasped at this while tears were starting to form into her eyes. Rukia got up in Ichigo's face and yelled out.

"What the hell do you know Ichigo?! How dare you insult my Masterpiece like that you bastard?!"

Ichigo didn't flinched as he said. "A Masterpiece? More like a turd of shit to me!"

Rukia's eyes widen in rage as she drew her Zanpakuto right away and pointed it at the orange-haired teen. Ichigo realized that he should've kept his mouth shut as the bunny-loving Soul Reaper was walking dangerously towards him. Ichigo thought he heard something from behind and he turned around, only to be confronted by **Roxas,** who was wielding his two Keyblades.

"You made Namine cry you jerk!" Roxas yelled while maintaining an angry glare. Soon both he and Rukia were chasing Ichigo around the room as he tried to escape from his impending doom. Namine was bawling while she still held her drawing, totally unaware of anything around her.

The only person with any sanity left was Sora. He formed a sweat drop as he thought. _"I should've stayed at home today."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now...Time for the new chapter to begin. Title-Bonds and Connections of the Heart.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What does Justice really stand for?<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkness...was what he was seeing. Total, absolute Darkness. He couldn't see a thing at all. It was not like he was closing his eyes or anything. His Eyes were wide open as a matter of fact. He just couldn't see a thing.<p>

Also, he couldn't hear anything at all. Just total Silence as well. He started to speak with his mouth, but he suddenly realized that he couldn't hear his own voice whatsoever. It was just as bad as not seeing anything but black.

He started to move around in order to figure out what was going on. It was difficult due to the fact that his eyes and ears were useless at the moment. He sighed mentally until suddenly, a sharp object found itself cutting on his left shoulder. He let out a yell of pain as he immediately placed a hand on his shoulder to stop some of the blood coming out, even though he couldn't see any blood.

_"What was that?!" _Sora thought as he grabbed his shoulder in pain. He summoned his Keyblade and tried to swing it around him in order hit the person who injured. So far his efforts were useless.

While he was having a lot of trouble dealing with his situation, Riku was standing on his feet as he tried to get a sense of what was happening. He frowned as he moved his head a few times.

_"Alright, so I can't see anything or hear anything. It's like I lost two of my senses at once. Right now I have to figure out a way to get out of this problem. I just wonder if Sora is having any luck dealing with this."_

His thoughts were cut short as he felt a slash on his back, causing him to fall on one knee.

_"What was that?! It's like something sharp had dug itself in my flesh. That really hurt..." _Riku thought as he stood up with difficulty. He took his fighting stance, waiting for the next attack. It really didn't do much, especially when he couldn't see or hear a damn thing. Then he felt something cutting his right shoulder, Causing him to grunt in pain, though he still couldn't make any noise.

Riku grabbed his shoulder to stop any blood that might've poured out. _"I can't do a thing without my sight and hearing. There's has to be someway to stop this before I get cut up anymore. Wait a minute...I felt pain every time I was attacked. I don't know if it will...but it's worth a try!"_

He then stood still with his eyes closed as he waited for the next attack to happen. It was about a few minutes until Riku felt the same unseen object stabbing into his left thigh. His right hand shot up and grabbed the sharp object before it could pull away. Summoning his Keyblade as well, Riku pointed it at the unseen enemy that was attacking him this whole time.

_"Amazing...He was able to figure out in this amount of time." _**Kaname **thought as he and Riku stared at each other, with Riku still holding **Suzumushi**'s Hilt. He then moved his Keyblade away from the blind man.

"That was Excellent Riku. It's impressive that you were able to figure my **Bankai**'s Weakness." Kaname commented.

"Bankai? What's time?" Riku asked curiously, still holding onto Suzumushi.

Kaname then said. "Lord Aizen will answer your question once you walk out of here. Let go and just move forward. You'll be able to walk out of my Bankai while I'll go find Sora."

Letting go of Suzumushi's Hilt, Riku became Blind and Deaf once again. He did as Kaname told him to and started walking. He just kept on moving his feet until he appeared in the Training Room. He rubbed his eyes and saw Aizen standing in front of him with his calm smile.

"Hello Riku. I see that you were able to figure out Kaname's Weakness to his Bankai, although it's seems that you had a hard time." Aizen stated with his smile.

"If I didn't have a hard time, then it wouldn't be called training." Riku replied, earning a chuckle from Aizen. "By the way Aizen, Kaname had mentioned something called Bankai. Do you mind explaining what that is?"

Aizen just smiled and said. "Don't worry, I'll tell you exactly what it is just as soon as Sora arrives, which should be right about...Now."

As soon as he said that, Sora was shown flying by Riku's side and landing on his butt. Sora cried in pain as he got and rubbed his clothing while muttering. "Next time, give me a warning will ya?"

He stopped with his clothes and looked up and saw something that caught his attention. "Whoa! What is that?"

Hearing this, Riku looked to where his best friend was staring and he too was surprised. In front of them was a huge dome. The Dome was very large and Black in color. It had Ten rings on the top with Ten Lines anchored on the ground.

"We were...inside that thing?" Riku said to himself as Aizen walked towards the Keyblade Duo and said. "That Dome both of you are seeing is Kaname's Bankai."

"Huh? Bankai?" Sora repeated in a confused tone as he and Riku turned to face Aizen. Soon Kaname walked out of the Dome and he said.

"**Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi. **That is the Name of my Bankai. When somebody is inside the Dome, it nullifies the senses that every single living being possesses. **Sight, Hearing, Taste **and** Smell. **The only sense that you retain is **Touch.** And as you found out Riku, touching Suzumushi's Hilt will make everyone, including myself immune to my Bankai." Kaname said while sheathing his Zanpakuto.

Riku nodded in understanding and Sora asked. "But, what is this Bankai exactly? I don't get it."

Aizen only chuckled and said. "While you both heal your wounds, I shall explain what Bankai is."

As the Keyblade Duo were healing their injuries, Aizen walked around the Training Room as he explained. "Bankai is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. A Soul Reaper's Power will become 5 to 10 Times Greater when using Bankai. However, achieving Bankai is not an easy task. It usually takes a large amount of years before you can use Bankai and the experience to achieve it as well."

Riku and Sora understood what Aizen was saying and Sora then asked. "Does this mean that the Soul Reapers can use Bankai as well?"

"Yes, but rest assure. There are only about a small amount of Soul Reapers who can use Bankai. With your training with Kaname, I believe that you two both have the power and strength to stop any Soul Reaper that would try to stop you." Aizen replied with a smile.

Sora merely grinned at this while Riku looked down thoughtfully.

The Lord of Las Noches turned around and started to walk toward the door of the Training Room. "Now if you boys can excuse me, I have some unfinished business that needs my attention. Kaname, I'll leave them in your hands."

Seeing Aizen leaving the room, Sora got up and stretched his arms. "Well that was a good workout, right Riku?"

"Whatever you say Sora." Riku said while he stood up. The spiky-haired teen shrugged his shoulders and asked. "So I guess we'll see you later Kaname. We can start training again tomorrow, right?"

The Ex-Captain shook his head at this and replied. "Actually, I've been thinking for sometime and I decided...that from this day forward, I will no longer train you or Riku any further."

The Keyblade Duo Were shocked at hearing this. Sora walked forward and protested. "But why!? Me and Riku gotten stronger during those training sessions with you over these past months, and now you don't want to help us anymore?"

"It's not that. To put it simply, I cannot train you both because for one reason. I'm a Shinigami and my purpose for training you two was to learn and experience fighting someone of my caliber. You and Riku are not Soul Reapers, so there's not very much I can do for you two."

"He's right Sora. This whole time Kaname was trying to teach how to fight someone from the Soul Society. If we're really going to fight them, we'll have to at least know some ways of fighting them. Besides, we're Keyblade Wielders, so I doubt Kaname has anything he could teach to us about the Keyblade." Riku explained to his best friend.

Sora only sighed at this while crossing his arms. "I guess I understand."

"So, I guess we'll have to start training on our for now on." Riku commented while walking to Sora. Suddenly, someone grabbed his right arm in a tight grip. Startled, Riku looked down and saw **W****onderweiss** holding his arm while looking at Riku with a blank stare.

"Huh? Wonderweiss, what's the matter?" Sora asked curiously, looking at the blond-haired Arrancar with a concerned look.

Riku glared at the Arrancar and said. "Kaname...mind telling him to let go?"

"Wonderweiss...stop it." Kaname ordered, sensing his presence. Wonderweiss slowly let go of Riku's arm while continuing to stare at him. The Keyblade Master moved away while Sora walked up in front of Wonderweiss.

"So Kaname, what's the deal with him? I mean, he's always hanging around with you." Sora asked while Wonderweiss got down on his knees and started to move his head around.

Kaname stepped forward and patted on Wonderweiss's head and replied. "Such as myself, Wonderweiss is also a pure being. That's the reason we're always together...although I have yet to discover what's so pure about him."

_"A Pure being? Okay...that sounds a little conceited, even for a guy like Kaname." _Riku thought with one of his eyebrows raising.

Sora looked at Wonderweiss for a little more then he walked away and said. "Well anyway, Aizen said something about me and Wonderweiss going on a mission to the Human with some of the others, so I think I should at least get to know Wonderweiss a little more."

Riku nodded his head and said. "I'm going on a mission too. This time to the Soul Society. I'll be going with Ulquiorra."

"Heh, well good luck dealing with him Riku. We should get prepared." Sora said as he started to walk to the door of the training room.

"Right, let's go." Riku replied as he started to walk with Sora. Before they could leave, Kaname stepped forward and said. "Sora, Riku, there's something I must ask you both."

The Keyblade Duo stopped as Kaname started to walk towards them. "Huh? What's wrong Kaname?" Sora asked.

Kaname stopped and he opened his mouth and said. "There's something I wish to know. You two have been with us for quite some time now. It's been bothering, but I must ask you this."

Riku looked at him and said. "What do you want to know?"

**"Do you fight for the sake of Justice?"**

Sora and Riku stepped back as they heard this.

"...What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Kaname sighed and said. "Allow me to explain. You see, for as long as I could remember, I have always walked on the path with the least bloodshed. For many years, I have dedicated my life to Justice and wipe out all of the evil that roamed about everywhere. I wish to make a world made of peace and virtue. A world where everyone can live in harmony. A world that everyone can live with no fear. A world that the evil can be and will be stopped. For me, Justice is not just a value, it's a mission...A Mission to destroy any kind of man that would do an evil deed and do harm to the innocent. That is why I decided to join Lord Aizen in his goal to stop the Soul Society from taking away those innocent lives in the Human World. The Path of Least Bloodshed...that's the path I have and always will follow...no matter what."

Sora and Riku remained silent as Kaname narrowed his eyes at them and asked. "So tell me...do you both fight for the sake of Justice...or not?"

The two boys didn't know how to respond at first, not really knowing what do say. Riku made his decision and walked towards Kaname.

"Like you Kaname, there is one path I walk on. The Road...to Dawn..." Riku said while summoning his Keyblade.

"The Road to Dawn?" Kaname said curiously.

Riku nodded his head and said. "Back then, I use to make a lot of mistakes...and a lot of bad decisions, some of them also really hurt the people I care about. I realized that by that time, I couldn't get rid of the Darkness. So I decided to accept the Darkness...while I accepted the Light as well. I will use both the Light and the Darkness to fight for those that are really important to me. That's the Road to Dawn."

Sora smiled with a look of pride at his Best Friend while Kaname thought about Riku's words.

_"The Road to Dawn...is there such a Path to walk on?"_

The Blind Man then turned to Sora and asked. "And what about you Sora? What's the Path that you walk on?"

Sora crossed his arms in his usual thinking position as he tried to think of an answer for Kaname. For as long as he wielded the Keyblade, his only reasons for fighting was mainly to protect his friends and lock the Keyholes to every world that he traveled to. Values such as Justice really didn't cross the spiky-haired boy's mind. All he knew was that he just wanted to protect the ones he cared about, and that was all there was to it.

He uncrossed his arms and faced Kaname as he said. "Well...I can't really say for sure. There was this time when I first learn how to use the Keyblade. The only thing I was concerned about was finding Riku and this other friend of mine as well."

"Who is this friend of yours?" Kaname asked.

"Her name is **Kairi**. She also happens to be Sora's girlfriend." Riku said with a smirk.

"RIKU! He didn't have to know about that!" Sora complained.

"Why? It's not like I'm hurting anybody." Riku countered. "Though I still don't have a clue what she sees in a Total Sap like you."

Sora glared at his friend before facing Kaname and he continued their conversation. "Anyway, since I was the only one around at the time who could use a Keyblade, I was the only one who could defeat the **Heartless** and stop who ever was controlling them."

"The Heartless? Wait, are you talking about the creatures that you and Riku told us about when you first met with Lord Aizen?" Kaname asked.

"The Very Same. Anyway, despite all of that...I really wasn't interested in the Keyblade at all. The only thing on my mind was to find Riku and Kairi and to go back to our own world too. I never asked to become a Keyblade Wielder in the first place."

Kaname calmly glanced at Sora and asked. "Then tell me, why do you use the Keyblade right now Sora?"

Sora looked up at Kaname with determination shining in his eyes as he answered. "To protect the ones who truly mattered to me. To stop those who would harm others just to further their own selfish goals. I'm proud to wield the Keyblade because it gave me the power to defend those who are connected to me in one way or another. I'll continue to use the Keyblade to fight as long as those with the darkness in their hearts continue to do harm the worlds that they live in. That's the path that I walk on."

Riku just shook his head with a small smile etched on his face. _"Even right now Sora...you're still the same as always."_

As for Kaname, he stood silent as he tried to process the words that came out of Sora's mouth seconds ago. He really couldn't understand the boy's reasons for using the Keyblade, even as Sora explained it to him.

"Can you really sure Sora? Would you really risk your own life for the sake of those you care for?" Kaname asked.

"That's right. I couldn't be more sure of myself, even if I tried." Sora replied with a confident grin.

The Blind Soul Reaper took a step towards Sora and asked in a serious voice. "If that's the case, allow me to ask another question. Would you really go to such lengths to protect those close to for the sake of your own life? Also, if those friends of yours were...murdered by one of your enemies or an complete stranger, would you seek Justice by avenging their deaths...or would you live your own life happily without stopping the killer?"

Sora, shocked at hearing such a thing was at a loss for words.

"There might others that you want to protect Sora, but there are also others who will cause you pain. Either Directly or Indirectly. Would someone such as yourself allow such an evil to live and do harm again?"

"Kaname Stop it! That's enough!" Riku tried to intervened.

"You may have a pure heart...but that will never be enough to stop evil. So tell me Sora, would you do anything to protect your friends...even if you had to take away someone else's life...or sacrifice many other lives to do so?"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH KANAME!" Riku angrily yelled as he glared right at him. He quickly turned towards Sora, and his best friend had a grim expression on his face. Kaname stayed silent as he awaited for his answer.

Sora looked down at his feet for about a minute until he looked up and narrowed his blue eyes at Kaname and said. "...Maybe you're right. There will always someone lurking in the Darkness that I might have to strike down someday. But still...I won't let that happen. I'll protect Riku, Kairi and everyone else that I know. That's really all I can tell you Kaname."

The former Captain shook his head and said. "Even now, I cannot understand you or your reasons for using such a weapon like the Keyblade to fight."

Riku glanced at Kaname, his anger slowly burning down as he said. "That's because me and Sora both have people that we want to protect with our lives."

Sora nodded his head in agreement as he asked. "I'm sure you can understand, even if it's a little bit Kaname. Isn't there anyone in your life that you want to protect?"

Hearing this, Kaname's mind went blank as he recalled someone in his life before joining Aizen.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Her desire for a peaceful world that was stronger than anyone's...Her sense of justice that was stronger than anyone's...she chose to fight for her beliefs, but in the end, she died before she could even start. Was she lacking something? Is it not enough to have a strong will in order to fight for peace and justice? In that case, I want strength. I want the strength to help me create peace. If it is not enough to believe in justice, then I will become justice. I will seek out the evils in this world and wipe them out like the clouds in the sky. I swear I will... for justice."<em>

_A young woman with long black hair appeared before Kaname's flashback ended..._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Unfortunately...I don't..." Kaname spoke with no ounce of emotion.<p>

The Keyblade Duo became silent as they heard this.

"Unlike you boys, I don't have anyone to protect. The only thing that matters right now is...Justice." Kaname finished.

Sora and Riku looked at one another, both not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Sora walked up to Kaname with a determined look on his face. The Blind man seemed to sense as he turned to face the spiky-haired teen.

"How about this then? You and I can protect each other." Sora spoke with a smile.

Hearing this, Kaname and Riku were taken aback at this.

"...What do you mean?" Kaname asked.

Sora only smiled again as he said. "For now on Kaname, you and me can fight for each other. That way we know we have each other's backs. After all, with the battle with the Soul Society coming up soon, you and I are going to have to work as a team, right?"

"...I suppose, but why are you-?" Kaname tried to ask but he was interrupted when Sora said.

"Because we're friends too. Right?" Sora said kindly.

Riku looked at Sora and only shook his head at his best friend. _"Sometimes you're just too good for your own...well...good, Sora."_

Kaname's eyes widen in surprise as he had heard what Sora just said. For as long as he could remember, there were only two people that consider him a friend. **_Her_ **and **Sajin Komamura.**

The Blind Man couldn't help but let out a smile as he replied. "I guess so."

Sora just smiled and laughed at the same time. Riku just crossed his arms while chuckling for a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>As Emotionless as a Snake. (Takes Place sometime before Chapter 21).<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, here's this one. What's Yellow? What Drools a lot and what kind of Animal is it?" Riku asked. He and Sora were in their guest room, playing a guessing game due to boredom.<p>

Sora tried hard to think of an answer and so he smiled confidently and said. "A Cat!"

Riku just slapped his forehead and said. "Are you really trying? And FYI, It's not Cat."

"Then you tell what it is!" Sora countered back.

"The answer was **Pluto. **Mickey's Pet Dog, remember?" Riku replied while rolling his eyes.

Sora snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh Yeah! I remember him!"

"That's very nice Sora, but lets get back the game." Riku said with annoyance. Sora nodded his head eagerly as Riku said. "Alright, try this one. Who's red? Has a cocky personality and uses Fire as a weapon?"

Sora tried hard to think as he meekly asked. "It is Lea?"

"No Sora, the answer is **Mushu.** Of course it's Lea. Was it that hard for you?" Riku asked.

"Whatever. I finally got one right! In your face Riku!" Sora laughed as he taunted his best friend.

"You only got one right, after you failed the first five guesses that I gave you." Riku countered.

Sora just smirked as he said. "Well then come on Riku. Give me a harder one this time."

"Whatever you say. Here's this one. Who has long hair? Wears Pink and is someone that you known for as long as you remember." Riku said. Sora didn't even need 10 seconds as he quickly answered.

"Kairi. It's definitely her. I'm sure of it." Sora said confidently.

Riku just laughed and said. "Wow. You sure were able to get that one right in such a short time."

Realizing that he was being made fun of, Sora glared angrily and said. "Shut up Riku. You did that on purpose."

"Maybe I should ask you what kind of panties she wears since you and her spent time with each other all the time." Riku laughed again. Sora got angry at this and soon he jumped on Riku and brought him to the floor.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Sora taunted as he placed a foot on Riku's chest.

Riku responded by kicking at Sora's feet, tripping him on the floor. Soon the Keyblade Duo were fighting on the floor together. Sora pulled Riku's hair while the silver-haired teen gave Sora a painful noogie. The two were laughing as they continued to rough house with each other.

"My My. You two are sure in a cheerful mood."

The Keyblade Duo stopped right away as they recognized who the voice belonged to. They turned to see **Gin **leaning against their door with his arms crossed. He kept his fox-like smile as he watched the two teens.

"OH! Gin! We didn't expect you here." Sora said as he quickly got up and dusted off his clothes.

Riku also got up and glared at Gin and asked. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"No particular reason. I just wanted to see if our little comrades were comfy." Gin teased.

Sora rubbed the back of his head and said. "Well we're doing alright. There's not much to do around here Today."

"Is there any missions that Aizen needs us for?" Riku asked calmly.

"Oh no, not today. Captain Aizen was kind enough to let you two gentleman to rest up. After all, We can't have you both work to the bone anyway. What would happen if you two were attacked during or after those missions?" Gin said, still smiling.

Riku thought about that and said. "That makes sense, I guess."

"I'm not worried about it. Me and Riku take on anybody who might want to hurt us." Sora stated confidently.

"Choose your words carefully Sora. Being confident is good, but too much of that will end up getting you killed." Gin cheerfully warned.

Riku glared at him and said. "Is there any other reason for you to be here?"

The smiling man turned to Riku and asked. "Why so hostile Riku? You don't really like me that much do ya?"

"No. I have no reason to hate you." Riku replied while shaking his head.

Gin grinned even more and said. "If that's the case, then let's try to act nicer to each other for now on. Being on amicable terms is important and healthy for all of us, especially in this situation with the Soul Society and all that."

"Speaking of the Soul Society, will we fight them? No offence Gin, but I'm not interested in sticking around here any longer. The deal was that if we help you and Aizen with the Soul Society, you guys in return would help us find a way back to our World." Riku sternly reminded.

"Yeah. Haven't you guys already found a way?" Sora asked.

Gin just chuckled and said. "Patience boys. I know very well that you both want to get home to your loved ones and stuff, but why do you want to leave so soon? Do you hate being here that much?"

Riku knew that he was only taunting them, but he kept his cool and said. "It's not that we don't want to be here. It's just that everyone of our friends might be worried to death about us. Wouldn't you be if you had someone that was gone for a long time?"

"Me...worried? Oh no, not me. Not at all. Something like that never comes to me at all." Gin replied.

"You don't?" Sora asked curiously.

"Nope. Stuff like that, emotions and all, I don't got nothing like that. You see...I'm like a Snake. I can't really feel emotions at all. That something that everyone else except me has. You boys understand?" Gin asked with a smile.

Riku shook his head and said. "To be honest, we don't."

"No? Oh well. I should get going. Captain Aizen might be worried since I've been gone for quite sometime. You boys have a good day." Gin cheerfully replied while opening the door. Sora and Riku narrowed their eyes at the smiling man, both of them now having uneasy feelings towards the man. Sora never really hated Gin, just a little uncomfortable was all. Riku on the other hand was immediately wary of Gin ever since they first met on the day he and Sora arrived at Hueco Mundo. Every interaction with the man only made Riku more suspicious of the ex-Captain.

"Oh...Sora and Riku, before I go, there's something I should tell you." Gin said as he stood outside of their room.

The Keyblade Duo turned to him as he said.

"Try not to get yourselves killed while staying here. You boys are too much fun." Gin happily said before he closed the door, leaving Sora and Riku behind. Silence filled the room as the two Keyblade Wielder stood still, not moving an inch.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm afraid that's it for today. The next chapter will show the bonds between Sora and Riku with the Espada this time. I felt compelled to have them bonding and interacting with Kaname and Gin.<strong>

**As you read in chapter 6, Sora will fight Kaname along with Sajin and Shuhei. I wanted to show Kaname explaining his philosophy to Sora and how Sora might react to it.**

**The Keyblade Duo's time with Gin was to show how much those feel uneasy around him.**

**Not bad for this chapter, right?**

**Like I said, send me some ideas and tell me what you guys want Sora and Riku do in the next chapter.**

**Also, after this. The Hueco Mundo Arc will begin. With Ichigo and the others arriving in Hueco Mundo, Sora and Riku discovering the truth about Aizen and everything else showed. Many Truths will also be revealed. **

**Sora and Riku will meet Orihime and Ichigo.**

**Sora will fight Nnoitra.**

**Aizen and the others will invade Karakura Town.**

**And finally, old friends of Sora and Riku will appear as well.**

**Anyway, Jump Festa 2013 is around the corner. Here's Square Enix's Line up for the event. Kingdom Hearts **1.5 HD ReMIX and also Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII.****

**The only Final Fantasy Games I'm interested are Final Fantasy Versus XIII and anything coming from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Series.**

**We might also find some new info for Bleach this year.**

**I promise to release the next chapter this month, just can't say when.**

**And also, I'm aware of what happened in Connecticut in that elementary school. It's a very sad incident for all, especially those who were involved. If any of you guys who live in Connecticut are reading this, I know it is very painful for all of you going through this, but remember that you still have people who love and care about you. No matter much pain you go through, don't ever let it bring you down. After that, everything will be alright. Don't let their deaths weigh you down, and live your life happily, for them and for yourself.**

**This is a message for the families that lost their kids and anyone else important to them in the school shooting in Connecticut.**

**Thank you and have a good Christmas.**


	30. Bonds and Connections of the Heart PT-2

**Hey everyone, it's me once again. Who were you expecting, Santa Claus? But anyway, I just want to thank everyone for their support during this year. And just One more day until 2013.**

**I want to thank every single person that have favored, reviewed and following this story to it's conclusion.**

**1-A5L. AnimeSilent. Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. amichalap.**

**2-Bigby the Big Bad Wolf.**

**3-Chaos-Guard. Crosshair.**

**4-DemiXXI. DevilNinjaXIII. Devil's-Butterfly-Maid. DragonMaster197. danoc. dante-ulqimaru13.**

**5-Evinco.**

**6-Fan of Persona 1410. Fille des Reves. FireDragonX23. Firetrail.**

**7-Georuler. Gonmas. goofy96. goku12345654.  
><strong>

**8-Hollowreaper45. **Heroi Oscura. Hotstreak's crossover stories. Humbled Writer.****

**9-InfiniteBurn.**

**10-Johan Oresso. J. 586. Justice League Expansion. jonsey.**

**11-KurosakiCrystal18. KH-Hardcorefan4483. KHforager. Kobster the man. Kamen Rider Ebon. KeyofKings. kyrogue23. kingdomkey0703. kenskywalk19. kidchaor867. kuroneko210.**

**12-littleking9512. Lostheart 2001. lion5589.**

**13-Master-of-Mythology. MetalSonic1230. Master Yami. mxcalibur.**

**14-Navek.**

**15-ObsidianUnknown66.**

**16-Patcheresu. Princess Merleen. phuxeds.**

**17-Rixxers. revan193.**

**18-Shaded Truths. Silight03. Skeleus. Staray. Stardust Chocolate. Sushi723. Shadow knight1121. Sharkteeth. Sodai no Ozora. Superdale33. sakurademonalchemist. sexysnowcat. shonenhero2012. shootout-shinobi. stingz009. sonic-elric.**

**19-Takato The Daydreamer. The Silver Magician of Chaos. TheLonelyViolet. TheRealMcLovin. The Sin of Justice. Tensa Zangetsu 17. toji42490.**

**20-Vanster X. Vorrox. violentyetawesome.**

**21-Witch of Tragedies. White Lantern Oath 009. wxikky.**

**22-X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X.**

**23-YourComrade4Ever. Yuffientine210000.**

**24-Zanza Flux. Zer0Crash79.**

**Also, if there're anyone else that I forgot, I apologize. It's just that there are so many people that love this story that it's tough to keep track. But anyway, this is my thanks to everyone for the support during these 12 months of happiness, pain, sadness, and joy.**

**A WHOLE lot has happened in your lives, and mine as well. We've either had good experiences, or bad ones during this year. But we made it.**

**A number of Square Enix games have came into light as well. Such as:**

****Theatrhythm Final Fantasy.****

****Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance.****

****Dragon Quest X.****

****Sleeping Dogs.****

****Bravely Default: Flying Fairy.****

****Hitman: Absolution.****

**AND much more will be coming our way for next year. So now that I'm done with all of this, it's time to get one with the 30th chapter at last. I know I've said this before, but I'm going to say it anyway so...**

**READ AND ENJOY!**

**12/31/12.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Shark and Their Loyalty.<strong>

* * *

><p>"That's it. Set it right there. Okay, that's good. Just leave there." <strong>Emilou Apacci <strong>nodded her head in approval as **Sora** and **Riku** were standing on one chair each to hang up a banner above the front door of the room they were in. The words written on the banner was **1st Anniversary.**

"Well I'm glad we finally got that out of the way." Sora commented as he and Riku stepped down and watched as **Franceska Mila Rose** was making some cake and **Cyan Sung-Sun **was blowing and tying balloons.

"Still, I don't have a clue what this party is supposed to be about." Riku stated.

"Then maybe we should ask them." Sora suggested. Before they could, they heard some yelling and they saw Apacci and Mila Rose in one of their usual arguments. Apparently Apacci decided to be the first one to taste the cake that Mila Rose was making to make sure that it tasted just right. The cake's flavor did not please the blue-haired Arrancar one bit.

"What the hell is this crap!? Are you trying to kill Master Halibel with this shit, Mila Rose!?" Apacci barked.

Mila Rose got angered at this and yelled. "What are you yelling at me for Ape-Bitch?! You're the one who put me in charge of making the cake in the first place!"

"Yeah! _Cake. _Not this load of vomiting crap that you're whipping up!"

"Oh please, like you can do a better job than me!"

"Wanna Bet!?"

The two female Arrancars were just yelling out curses and insults towards each other. They had forgotten that there were three other people in the room. Sora just chuckled nervously. Riku sighed. Sung-Sun just looked amused at their squabbling as she said. "It looks I'm seeing an old married couple arguing over the most trivial matters."

Apacci and Mila Rose heard this and both of them yelled out. "FUCK OFF SUNG-SUN!"

"Oh my. Can your voices get any louder?" Sung-Sun sighed as her fellow **Fraccion **yelled at her once again.

"This reminds me of that time we first met those three and Halibel, what do you think Riku?" Sora asked.

"I think it was a mistake helping those three with this party, or whatever it's supposed to be." Riku muttered as the Fraccion of the 3rd Espada were arguing, well Apacci and Mila Rose were. Sung-Sun just stood there, waiting to make another sly comment.

Hearing this, Sora's head lifted up in realization. "Oh yeah, Apacci never told us what this party was about anyway!"

Mila Rose and Apacci had heard what Sora said, but it was Sung-Sun who got the first word. "You didn't tell Sora? I didn't think you were that forgetful Apacci."

The short-tempered Arrancar ignored her words, but glared at Sung-Sun with eyes that promised death. Sending her one last glare, Apacci stood before the Keyblade Duo and said. "I guess I own you guys an explanation."

"Oh no, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to Apacci." Sora tried to reassure.

Apacci only shrugged and said. "Meh, it's no big deal. Not something to worked up over anyway. You see guys, today marks the day that I met Master Halibel. Hell, I still can't believe it's been a year since that happened."

"So that's why you guys are setting up this party." Riku replied.

"Not just because of that. You see, if it wasn't for Master Halibel...we still wouldn't be alive today." Mila Rose said, her tone turning serious.

The Keyblade Duo listened intently as Apacci explained. "A year go, I was hunted down and was about to be consumed by an Adjuchas. Master Halibel arrived and saved me. After that, she took me in and introduced me to Mila Rose and Sung-Sun. That was the day our group came together."

"But wait. Why would another Hollow attack _you?_ Aren't you and other Hollows on the same side?" Sora asked, confused.

"Allow me to explain. Female Hollows are a rarity among others. We're hunted down by many Hollows because of that fact. That's the reason Master Halibel brought us together as a group. Alone we're nothing, but together, we have a chance to fight back." Sung-Sun said.

Sora and Riku nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, we were only together for a short time until suddenly, this big ugly-ass Hollow attacked us and Master Halibel. Turns out that this Hollow had belonged to Barragan's army before Aizen dethroned him. But man, that Hollow was so fucking strong that not even the four of us could kill the bastard. Wasn't long until Aizen took it down himself."

"And that was when he recruited you four into his army." Riku guessed correctly.

"Yeah. And that's why we're having this party for Master Halibel. To celebrate the time we had together and to thank her for giving us the protection and strength that we required in order to fight alongside her as her Fraccion." Apacci said with a soft smile on her face.

Everyone was silent as they took in Apacci's word. Then Mila Rose broke the moment as she laughed. "Ah isn't that cute? Our little Apacci showing a sweet side to herself~"

Immediately, Apacci's smile was replaced with a snarl as she yelled. "Fuck you Mila Rose!"

Sung-Sun rolled her eyes and said. "She really hasn't changed at all this whole time. What a pity."

The tomboy Arrancar turned her attention to Sung-Sun and yelled out. "THAT'S IT SUNG-SUN! YOU HAD THIS COMING FOR A LONG TIME!"

Apacci angrily walked towards her before Sora got in front of her and said. "Okay, calm down Apacci. I'm sure she was only kidding around."

She pushed Sora out of her way and said. "Butt out Spiky. I'm sick of hearing Sung-Sun mouthing me and Mila Rose off all the DAMN time! You really think you're hot shit just because you try to act cool all the time you Snake-Slut?! Well guess what, you're not!" Apacci yelled.

Sung-Sun narrowed her eyes and angrily asked. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me Apacci?"

"You bet your ass I am! Karma is going to be a real bitch to you Sung-Sun!" Apacci said.

"The only one who's going to be suffering from Karma is you, for trying to challenge me in the first place." Sung-Sun replied.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! I'm going there right now to wipe that damn look on your face!" Apacci roared before she grabbed a piece of the cake that Mila Rose made and was about to throw it at Sung-Sun.

"Apacci, wait!" Sora yelled out.

Too Late.

Sora stared, Mila Rose gasped, Sung-Sun's eyes was opened wide, Riku sighed and Apacci turned pale white as she realized who she just threw the cake at. Halibel's face was covered in cream and frosting as she wiped some of it off her forehead. She glared right at Apacci who was shaking in fear.

"M-Master Halibel...Uh...Happy Anniversary...?" Apacci said, a nervous smile on her face.

Looking at the banner and everyone else, Halibel turned back to Apacci and continued to glare at her subordinate. Apacci started to sweat as she waved her hands nervously.

"N-now Master Halibel, I know that you're furious at me right now, and with good reason! But please...just let me explain. You see, that cake wasn't meant for you, well it was for you ever since we started this party but that's not the point! That cake was actually-"

"Apacci..." Halibel muttered her name angrily.

"Please don't kill me!" Apacci cried out fearfully.

The Female Espada didn't say a word as she walked towards Apacci who said. "Master Halibel, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do it. Honest! It's just that-"

SLAM!

Everyone was shocked and a little amused to see Halibel slamming another piece of cake onto Apacci's face. The Espada used Sonido to disappear to grab a piece of cake and reappear in front of Apacci to do the deed.

Apacci was utterly shocked as droplets of cake fell from her face. Halibel let out a small chuckle and said. "Maybe next time you should work on your aim Apacci." Causing the blue-haired Arrancar to blush in shame.

Then Sora and Mila Rose started to laugh at Apacci who got a little more embarrassed while Sung-Sun giggled. Riku only sighed at everything that was going on while Halibel shook her head in amusement.

"Did you see the look on her face? She looked like she was going to piss her pants!" Mila Rose said while laughing. Apacci heard this and got pissed. She grabbed a piece of cake and threw at Mila Rose...only for it to land on Sung-Sun's face.

"HA! Take that Snakey!" Apacci said with a taunting grin.

Sung-Sun's shocked expression turned angry as she ran to the table and grabbed some more cake and threw at Apacci. She dodged it in time to land on Mila Rose. The Amazon-Like Arrancar roared in anger at this.

"You're going to pay for that Sung-Sun!" She said and soon the three Fraccion were having a food fight with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll have to tell them to not make anymore plans for a party next time." Halibel sighed as she and the Keyblade Duo were walking to Halibel's room.<p>

"You have to give em credit though for going through with this, despite the little cake in the face." Riku smirked.

"Perhaps I should have them coat you two with sugary delights the next time we see you." Halibel countered. Sora and Riku stared at each other and Sora laughed a little while Riku merely chuckled.

Halibel was taken aback at this and she asked curiously. "What's going on? Why are you both laughing?"

Sora just smiled and said. "Sorry Halibel. We're not laughing at you...we're just laughing at what you said."

"I hardly see the humor at that." The Espada replied flatly.

"Of course you wouldn't." Riku said. Halibel only shrugged as she and the two continued to walk back to Halibel's room. She glanced at the duo and asked. "Sora, Riku, do you two have any idea what the purpose of that party was about?"

"Huh? You mean Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun didn't tell you anything about the party?" Sora asked.

"They never mentioned it." Halibel said.

"Well, from what Apacci said, it was supposed to be the anniversary that you and the others united as a group." Riku explained.

"...Oh yes, I remember now. I'm surprised that they would bother to remember that event. They're pretty forgettable sometimes. Though things probably would've got off a good start when I wasn't wearing that cake face that Apacci threw at me." Halibel stated calmly.

"You don't seem to be that happy that they planned a party just for you Halibel." Sora said.

"There's nothing to celebrate about it." Halibel said coldly. "This is not the time to for such unavailing occasions. Soon we will have to fight the Soul Society and those three are just goofing off."

Sora got angry at this and yelled. "That's not fair! Apacci and the others worked very hard for this and you're treating it like it was an nuisance!"

"I didn't say it was a nuisance, but you're starting to act like one Sora." Halibel said as she faced the spiky-haired teen while raising her spiritual pressure. She and Sora glared right at each other before Riku got in front of Halibel and summoned his Keyblade and pointed at her.

"Okay that's enough you two! Especially you Halibel." Riku coldly replied. "If you don't give a hoot about your Fraccion, then that's your business. But if you ever try to harm Sora, right in front of me...you'll regret it."

"Riku..." Sora whispered.

Halibel didn't say a word as she took a step away. Her eyes regained their calm look as she asked. "...You really do care about him, do you Riku? Would you two still care for each other...if you had to make a **Sacrifice?"**

The Keyblade Duo stared at her as Riku asked. "What do you mean by that?"

The Espada didn't say a word as she turned around and started to walk away. She started to talk as she walked. "No world is without sacrifices. Sometimes we sacrifice another for power or in order to keep your own life. I will not sacrifice in either way just to benefit myself. You two should do the same."

Sora and Riku didn't say a word and Halibel came to a stop and looked at the Keyblade Duo for a few seconds until she said in a soft tone. "And Riku...I never said that I didn't care about my Fraccion."

It was about a minute until Sora smiled happily and Riku started to chuckle a little. Halibel seemed confused by their reactions and Riku teased her by saying. "So you do got a sweet side to yourself after all. And here we thought you were just the Ice Queen of this place."

"You're just pretending to be all cold and tough, but we now know that you're a really nice person after all." Sora teased her as well.

Halibel's cheeks turned bright red as she immediately shook her head as she angrily said. "I have no idea what you two are implying, but you are absolutely-"

"Right!" Sora and Riku said at the same time. Sora started to laugh while Riku just smirked. Halibel shook her head and started to protest against their words, with little success.

_"I don't know who's worse, those two or Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun." _Halibel thought. Despite this, she couldn't help...but smile underneath her mask...and she felt very happy for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lazy Wolf and his friend.<strong>

* * *

><p>In one room at Las Noches, it was very quiet and nobody was inside. There were a bunch of pillows stacked on each other, made for sleeping. There was nobody in the room until suddenly...<strong>Lilynette <strong>opened the door of the room and quietly made her way inside. She darted her head back and forth to see if she was the only person inside. Still, she kept her guard up and walked very slowly and kept her senses sharp to absolutely make sure that there was no one in sight. She narrowed her eyes at the pillows and quickly scattered them with her hands to see if there was anyone who might have been hiding in under them. Getting a little frustrated but still determined, she went through all of the other doors to see if anyone was hiding in one of those rooms. There was no one at all. She quietly closed the last door and then she smiled happily as she started to walk to her room.

_"YES! I never thought I would lose them!" _Lilynette thought happily as she walked to her room. She opened her door with a big smile...only for it to turn into a big horrified stare as she saw Sora right in front of her with a smile as he said.

"Come on Lilynette. You can't keep on fighting it forever."

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT, AND A THOUSAND TIMES SHIT!"_ Lilynette screamed in her mind as she quickly turned around, only to see Riku in front of her as well. He simply glared at her and said. "Will you just stop? Just get it over with."

"NEVER!" The brat shouted before running off away from the Keyblade Duo. She was determined to make sure that those 'kidnappers' wouldn't have a chance to capture her. She saw the front door and smiled, she was almost to freedom! She grabbed the door, almost breaking it off and opened the door, only to be greeted by Starrk.

"Are you done now?" Starrk asked while yawning. Lilynette growled angrily before turning around, just in time to see Sora and Riku grabbing her by the arms and lifting her up, much to her protest.

"LET ME GO! LET GO RIGHT NOW OR ELSE! STARRK, TELL THEM TO PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Lilynette screamed, struggling to get away from the Keyblade Duo's arms.

The lazy Espada rolled his eyes and said. "Sorry Kiddo, but you asked for it. If you had just taken your damn bath the first I asked you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"STARRK YOU TRAITOR! YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY, ALL OF YOU!" Lilynette screamed again as Sora and Riku dragged her out of the room despite her attempts to get away.

Starrk just sighed as he followed the two, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwards.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku stood outside of the bathroom as they waited for the Espada Pair to get out. It was hell to get Lilynette into the tub but the teens and the Espada had managed. Starrk decided to take the responsibility of washing his little friend himself, telling Sora and Riku that they did enough with helping him with Lilynette.<p>

"Boy, she was a handful, right Riku?" Sora asked while sighing.

"I don't even why we agree to this in the first place." Riku replied, frowning. Sora just shrugged before the bathroom door opened. Starrk was seen, without his shirt carrying Lilynette in his arms. The only thing she wore was the large towel covering her body. She glared angrily at the teens with water dripping from her hair.

Sora noticed a few bruises on Starrk's face and body and said. "Wow, she did a number at you, huh Starrk?"

"I probably should've tied her up or something so she wouldn't lift a finger." Starrk groaned.

"Oh you just shut it. It's your fault anyway." Lilynette muttered.

"Don't get me started Lilynette. I had it with your attitude for today." Starrk said, earning him a sucker punch in the left cheek."

"There, now I feel better." The little girl said while crossing her arms. Sora chuckled nervously and said. "We told it wouldn't take long Lilynette. Now don't you feel better now that you're all clean?"

"I would feel even better if I can just punch you jerks next." Lilynette said glaring at the two

Riku rolled his eyes and muttered. "I feel sorry for any person that would have to deal with that spoiled brat."

"What was that?" Lilynette asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Alright, enough of that. Now let's get to your damn so you can get some clothes on." Starrk said as he carried Lilynette out of the bathroom. She looked over Starrk's should and blew a raspberry at the Keyblade Duo.

"Um, I don't think she likes us that much." Sora said, a sweat drop forming.

"Gee, you think?" Riku asked sarcastically. They sighed before walking out of the bathroom as well. It was a few minutes until they got to Starrk's room. They opened the door and saw Starrk leaning against outside of Lilynette's room, waiting for her to change. The Espada looked over at Sora and Riku and nodded his head at them. They walked over to him and waited as well.

"So um, great day, right?" Sora asked, a sheepish smile on his face.

Riku rolled his eyes as Starrk ignored him. The spiky-haired teen just chuckled, a little embarrassed. It was a few more minutes until the door slammed opened and Lilynette walked out with her usual clothing. She glared right at the three males before stomping away and sitting on the comfy pillows that she messed up earlier with a angry pout on her face.

"Oh stop that Lilynette. It's done and over with. You can at least say thanks or something." Sora scolded. The green-haired girl glared at him before saying.

"Whatever." With that, she fell on the pillows and crossed her arms angrily. The Keyblade Duo and Starrk decided to leave her alone as they left the room and closed the door.

Sora rubbed the back of his head and asked. "So...now what?"

"How should I know? Frankly, I've had enough for today. I'm leaving, later." Riku said while waving his hand at his best friend as he walked away. Sora looked at him with disbelief before looking over at Starrk.

"Don't look at me. It'll take at least 8 hours before she cools off. Maybe I can use that time to take a nap." Starrk noted before leaving as well.

Sora was now all alone as his friend and the 1st Espada both left him. He just sighed before he decided to leave as well. He took a few steps before glancing at the door where Lilynette was inside, all alone.

_"I just can't have her hating us. But what can I do?" _Sora thought as he took a thinking pose. It was awhile before a light bulb appeared above his head and he shouted. "That's it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lilynette opened her eyes and yawned as she rubbed her still sleepy eyes. She looked around and frowned. She got up and started to walk around while shouting out Starrk's name.<p>

"Hello? Where are you? Starrk? Can you hear me? Is anyone here?"

After receiving no response, she sighed in annoyance and opened the door of the room and walked out immediately. She was walking in the hallways of Las Noches while calling out Starrk again. She got a little frustrated when she didn't get a response. She went to some of the rooms where the Espada were staying. She opened **Yammy**'s door and saw him snoozing on a couch with his hollow dog sleeping right next to him.

"Tch. Like that Idiot would hang out with that bigger idiot." Lilynette said as she closed the door. She rubbed her hair in confusion and walked up to **Aaroniero**'s place. She peeked inside and saw him taking off the large glass capsule and pouring out the red liquid into a sink. The Two Heads were placed on a table as they were talking among themselves.

**"Again, tell me why we have to keep doing this very two weeks?" **The deep-voice Aaroniero asked.

_"I told you this many times already. Szayel said that if the liquid stays inside for more than two weeks, it will eventually go bad and stop us from controlling our body." _The child-like Aaroniero explained.

**"Tch. Whatever."**

_"How the hell is their body moving without them?!" _Lilynette thought shocked. She decided to dismiss that question and quickly left. She saw Szayel's lab and went over there to see if Starrk was there. She was about to open the door when she heard someone screaming, like they were tortured out of their mind inside the lab. Lilynette left in a flash as she heard this.

"That's guys even crazier than Nnoitra!" Lilynette cried out in fear. She kept running until she ran out of breath. She saw a door opened and curious like a child, she went there and saw **Zommari **trying to lift his right leg in the air while balancing himself with one arm. The results were that he fell to the ground with his left foot going to his mouth somehow.

"HMMM! HHMMM!" Zommari cried out, trying to get his foot out.

Needless to say, Lilynette was laughing outside as she tried to muffle her laughter by covering her mouth. She kept on laughing until she felt someone standing behind her. She wiped a tear and turned around, only to come face to face with Zommari, who was glaring down at her.

"Not. A Word. To Anyone. Lilynette. Understood?" Zommari asked with a look of death on his normally calm face, scaring the wits out of the young girl.

"C-crystal..." Lilynette agreed fearfully. After seeing the Espada going back to his room, the green-haired brat ran for her life. _"They're freaks, every last one of the Espada are insane! Damn it Starrk, where are you?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lilynette eventually went back to the room where she and Starrk stayed. She sat on the pillows and sighed. She tried to find Starrk again and went to see some of the other Espada to see if he was with them. Grimmjow yelled at her to get out of his room. She really didn't want to talk to Luppi, so she skipped him. Ulquiorra just gave her a cold stare and told her not to bother him again. Halibel was the most helpful and suggested that Starrk was perhaps on a mission. She decided to go see Baraggan before going to see Aizen. The old Espada just shooed her away, not giving her a chance to speak.<p>

_"I haven't seen him today, Lilynette Gingerback. Now if you excuse me, I have very important matters to attend to." _Lilynette thought, remembering Aizen's response to her question regarding Starrk.

"I thought Lord Aizen would've at least been more helpful." Lilynette angrily muttered to herself. She sighed and laid on her pillows in sadness. She couldn't help but feel very lonely without Starrk. Even though they didn't get along most of the time, he was always around and made sure that she wouldn't be alone. An aching pain in her chest appeared as she thought more and more about her friend.

"Starrk...please come back." Lilynette whispered, tears appearing in her eyes. She sniffed as she rubbed them away from her eyes. She hugged herself as she felt more and more alone. Starrk was always there for her and he was her only friend in Las Noches. She never took an interest in interacting with some of the other Arrancars. She didn't have to with Starrk at her side. But now he was gone, and she really wanted him with her.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Lilynette looked up and saw Sora, Riku and Starrk walking in. She immediately got up and ran towards Starrk.

"Starrk...you IDIOT! Where the heck were you this whole time!? I've been searching like a madman for you for hours!" Lilynette cried out, tears falling out of her eyes. She hugged the Espada's legs as he looked down at her with surprise.

"Eh...sorry. I was busy with those two that I lost track of time." Starrk explained, feeling very awkward right now. Sora walked over to the young girl and got down on his knees as he patted her head with a smile.

"I'm sorry Lilynette. I asked both Riku and Starrk for their help. You see, I kinda felt bad for what happened. So we decided to make some Ice-Cream. Think of it as a little gift of friendship."

Lilynette looked over at Sora and said in a confused tone. "...Ice Cream? What is that?"

The spiky-haired teen smiled and pulled out something from behind. In his hands was the Ice-Cream known as **Royalberry.**

"This is something that I learned to make sometime ago from a few friends of mine. Also, we made some more." Sora said, pointing to the two people behind him. Riku shrugged as he showed **Vanilla Glitz **in his hands. Starrk smiled and showed both **Double Crunch **and **Spark Lemon **in both of his hands.

"Here you go, kiddo." Starrk said with a small smile, handing the Double Crunch to Lilynette, who took it with a look of hesitation on her face. She took one finger and took a piece and placed in her mouth. As soon as the flavor set in, Lilynette's eyes widen and she immediately started to eat the Ice-Cream with vigor. Sora laughed, Starrk chuckled and Riku sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes Later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lilynette wiped her mouth with a grin as she finally finished the Ice Cream. Sora, having finished his as well walked over to Lilynette and sat down next to her. She glanced over at and sighed.<p>

"Sora...I'm sorry for earlier. I know I can be a real pain sometimes, but I...really appreciate for what you did. Question is, why? We barely know each other. Why would you do something so nice for me?"

Sora smiled kindly and patted on Lilynette's head and said. "That easy. Because you and Starrk are mine and Riku's friends. I know we're too different, but I would like for us to be friends."

Having said this, Sora walked out of the room with a stunned Lilynette looking at his back. She looked down and whispered. "Sora...wants to be our friend...?"

Hearing what he said, Starrk just stared and said. "That's the first time someone wanted to our friend."

"Well, Sora is like that with almost everyone he meets. You would be very lucky if you had a friend like him Starrk." Riku said as he started to walk to the door and closed it on his way. Starrk and Lilynette glanced at each other and continued to stare at the door where the Keyblade Duo walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Where's my Heart?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku once again were having lunch in the food court. Despite the fact that they were in a world with human-consuming Hollows and no sunlight, the food that they made was surprisingly good.<p>

After they were done, the Keyblade Duo walked out and started to walk back to their room. Sora was seen smiling while Riku rolled his eyes at his friend. They were so busy conversing that they didn't notice the lone figure walking towards them. They still didn't see him until they passed by each other. Sora glanced at the figure and noticed that it was Ulquiorra. Riku looked over and frowned as he saw him as well. Ulquiorra slowly turned his head and his eyes didn't show any kind of reaction as he saw the two. They just stared at one another with not one of them saying anything at first. The atmosphere was tense as much as the silence. The quietness was broken as Ulquiorra said.

"Sora...Riku. Looks like you two are still here."

"Oh hey Ulquiorra. Haven't seen you for awhile." Sora said, trying to be friendly.

The Espada's expression didn't chance as he replied. "Like you and Riku, I have also been taking mission by Lord Aizen's orders. Each mission that we take and we are one step closer to help Lord Aizen reach his goals."

"And I guess that me and Sora are a big help eh?" Riku asked.

"Don't get overconfident. You two are only here because of an agreement with Lord Aizen. You and Sora shouldn't think so highly of yourselves. The sooner that this is over, the sooner that you both can leave Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra replied back.

Sora scowled at this and said. "Hey come on. Sure we're not Soul Reaper like Aizen or an Arrancar like you. But with the Keyblade, I'm sure me and Riku can make up with that."

Ulquiorra turned his attention to Sora and said. "It's just as I said Sora, don't think too highly of yourself. Even with a weapon like the Keyblade, you're nowhere close to the power of a Hollow. And someone who believes in a ludicrous concept like the Heart...puts you at a much higher distance to our power."

The spiky-haired teen looked down in sadness at this. Riku noticed and glared angrily and said in a spiteful tone. "Hmph. I guess that someone who doesn't even have a heart wouldn't understand."

Hearing this, Ulquiorra nodded at Riku and said. "Very good. You are right. Why would someone like me...a Hollow...own such a imaginable object called a Heart? If I cannot see it, then it doesn't exist. If I were to rip out your chest right now, would I see it? Of course not. Riku...you and Sora have your beliefs of the Heart, but I can't say the same about myself. It's that simple."

"Just because you don't see it Ulquiorra, it doesn't mean that it isn't there." Riku retorted.

"Perhaps...but then, if that's true...Where's my Heart?" Ulquiorra asked.

The Keyblade Duo went silent as they heard this.

"How come every time that I would feel my chest, I don't feel a Heartbeat? How come everyone else talks about the Heart, I don't have one for myself? Why is it that every Hollow born in Hueco Mundo don't have hearts of their own?"

Sora and Riku kept quiet at this.

"How can I believe a word that you, Sora and any other human would say? It is an act? Trying to delude yourself with the false belief that you own a Heart, right inside your body? If that's true, then why should I believe anything that you say?"

Riku didn't have a response to that.

"Think about it. You have even seen a Heart for yourselves? Well...I guess it doesn't matter. Like just as you said Riku, you both have your beliefs...and I have mine. And my belief is that the Heart is nothing more than a fallacy...something that doesn't even exist."

After saying this, Ulquiorra swiftly turned around started to walk. The Keyblade Duo just stared silently, not moving a single inch as Ulquiorra continued to walk away. The last shot was his back as the scene turned pitch black...

* * *

><p><strong>The King's Wounded Pride.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the silent hallways there was nobody there. Then the scene changes. There was someone sitting on a bed with closed eyes. The room was dark and very quiet. There were no windows and only one light bulb at the ceiling. It shined and blinked out every few seconds. It kept on doing so until the person fired a Bala, destroying the light bulb.<p>

That person was Grimmjow. He has his clothes on but he had bags under his eyes, an indication of no sleep. He glanced at the area where his right arm used to be, and he frowned.

"That fucking Kaname. If he was here right now...ah the hell with it! What's the point bitching about anyway?" Grimmjow angrily asked himself. He was in a very sour mood right now. This wasn't the first day that he felt like this. When his Fraccion were all defeated and killed, he didn't feel the least remorseful over their deaths. He only felt disappointment. If they were able to get killed so easily, then they didn't deserve to be at his side. Then his assault at the Human World got even worse. Ichigo Kurosaki was a thorn at his side, but Sora and Riku's arrival made things hard. Kaname's arrival made it even worse. Then he was brought back to Las Noches and for no apparent reason other then his simple dislike towards him, Kaname had sliced off Grimmjow's right arm and destroyed so he wouldn't get it back. The worse part came when Aizen demoted him and had **Luppi** **Antenor **take his place as the **Sexta Espada. **Grimmjow wasn't angry however. He was stunned and felt as though his power and himself was nothing but a joke. His demotion was the proof of that.

The blue-haired Arrancar got up and slammed his remaining arm at one of the walls, making a huge dent in it. He closed his fist in anger as he thought about everything that happened to him.

"Fucking damn it. I'm supposed to be the King! Not a fucking Clown!" Grimmjow roared in anger. He huffed and got out of his room, not wanting to stay there any longer than he has been. He used Sonido to avoid anyone, either the Espada or Aizen, Gin and especially Kaname. He was able to evade anyone's eyes and made it to the Training room. He sighed as he glanced at the door in front of him. Sure he had only one arm, but he really didn't have anything better to do. He used his left arm to turned the knob and opened the door. He went inside and scowled at the scene before him.

_"Man, I just can't be alone around here anymore." _Grimmjow thought as he saw Sora and Riku battling at each other with their Keyblades.

Sora, wielding his Oathkeeper was making fast strikes in order to land an attack, but Riku blocked these attacks with no effort with his Way to the Dawn. They continued to do this until Riku had noticed somebody else in the training room. He stopped, causing Sora to stop as well. They turned and saw Grimmjow looking at them with annoyance.

"Are you guys done now?" He asked.

"Grimmjow, never thought we see each other again so soon." Riku replied, having his Keyblade at his side.

The former Espada glared at him and said. "Can it. I'm not here to pick a fight. So get the hell out of here before I change my mind. And believe me, I am not in a good mood right now, so don't mess with me."

Hearing this, Sora tried to be friendly and said. "Are you sure Grimmjow? Maybe the three of us can train together. We'll need all the strength that we can get if we're going to fight the Soul Society."

"Train with you? Thanks but no thanks. Besides, I'm not an Espada anymore if you haven't noticed." Grimmjow replied back, not hiding his bitterness. Riku glared at the Arrancar while Sora looked up at him and said.

"Grimmjow, me and Riku saw what Kaname did to you. Personally...I thought what he did was wrong. Sure you were disobeying orders, but you didn't deserve that at all."

Hearing this, Grimmjow laughed for a bit before he glared hatefully at the Keyblade Duo and spoke with venom. "If you're so sure about that, then how about you go bring it with Lord fucking Aizen and his little blind puppet? I'm sure they would understand."

"Hey, don't take out on us. We're not the ones who decided to take a little field trip to the human world and got his buddies killed. If you want to blame someone Grimmjow, then blame yourself. It's your fault that Shawlong and the others are dead. It's your fault that Kaname decided to make you less of a man...and it's your fault that you're not an Espada anymore. You have nobody to blame but yourself. If it's anybody's fault, it's yours. Deal with it." Riku said in a harsh and cold tone.

Grimmjow was upset earlier, but now he was completely furious. His pride took a huge hit after what he did in the Human World and the consequences of it. And now Riku had to criticize by trying to put all of the blame on him. He gritted his teeth and his eyes took a look of rage as he whipped his head at the Keyblade Duo.

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!? **Were you the one who lost his team to a bunch of Hollow-hating Shinigami freaks!? Do you have one of your arms cut off by that justice preaching bastard?! Do you know what it feels like to be a joke?! I was one of the Espada damn it! But anymore! And I got this to prove it!"

With that, Grimmjow ripped his shirt and turned his back to the Keyblade Duo. The spot that the tattoo **6 **was located at, was burned off. Now the only thing that Grimmjow had was a burn mark on his back.

"I don't need anyone to tell me what kind of a fool I am. I especially don't want to hear from you two...SO SHUT THE HELL UP YOU OUTSIDERS!" Grimmjow yelled, releasing all of the anger and humiliation that he held in for so long. He panted in anger as he let it all out at last. Sora and Riku glanced at each other and turned their gaze back at Grimmjow. Riku didn't feel anything towards the Espada. Not sympathy or even pity. Sora just stared at the Espada with a curious expression. He couldn't feel bad for the Espada since everything that happened to him was because of his own actions. Deciding to test him, Sora looked at Grimmjow and asked.

"Are you finished yet? I thought you wanted to train, not to go cry and whine at us."

Grimmjow stared at Sora with a shocked expression while Riku, who was also taken by surprise said. "Sora, what are you doing?"

The spiky-haired teen didn't answer as he continued to taunt the former Espada. "At first I thought you were a strong fighter, but now I realized you're nothing but a big crybaby!"

Grimmjow's face became enraged as he growled. "I'm warning you Sora...don't push me!"

"What are you going to do it? Cut off my arm like what Kaname did to you? Do yourself a favor Grimmjow, and leave the fighting to the pros. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing but a Loser!" Sora shouted.

If it was possible for Grimmjow to get any angrier, this was it. The blue-haired Arrancar's eyes were red with rage as he shaking furiously as well. He went straight towards Sora as he shouted. "DON'T SCREW WITH ME!"

He drew his Zanpakuto and clashed with Sora who was ready for him. Soon the two of them were battling it out. Despite only using one arm, Grimmjow's strength did not decrease at all and he was able to fight evenly with Sora. Riku crossed his arms as he watched the two of them fight against each other. He soon took a smile on his face as he thought.

_"So that's what he was doing. Sora only said those things to Grimmjow just he can show him...show him that even with one arm and the fact that he isn't an Espada anymore, he can still fight and is just as strong as he was before."_

After that, Sora and Grimmjow got away from each other as the Espada scowled and yelled. "How do you like that huh?! Still think you're tough shit?! I'll show you what I can really do, you arrogant prick!"

Sora smiled and started to laugh. Riku started to chuckle as well as Grimmjow was now angry and confused as well. He scowled and said. "What the hell is so damn funny?!"

Riku went up to the former Espada and said. "I should explain. Sora just said that to you to get you worked up Grimmjow. He really didn't mean it. And it looks it worked too."

"The hell? I don't get it! If that's true, then why the hell did you say that shit to me in the first place?!" Grimmjow yelled, even more confused. Sora walked up to the two and said.

"I did it because I wanted to help. You see Grimmjow, just because you're not an Espada anymore and even with one arm, you're still you. And you're as strong as ever. You don't need a rank or somebody to tell you how strong you are. You're **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**. We all know you're strong, and you don't need to prove that to anyone. The only thing you should do is just to keep on fighting, don't let what Kaname did to you and your demotion get you down. You're still one of the strongest Arrancars in Las Noches, and a very good fighter too."

Grimmjow was stunned as he heard this. He never realized how far the Keyblade Wielder would go just to try to prove a point. He then smirked and sheathed his Zanpakuto back. He then said.

"Tch! Like I need a couple of shitheads like you two to help me out! Don't think that this makes us friends or anything. I'll try to kill you two the first chance that I would get. Remember that!"

Instead of being scared, Sora only smiled again as Riku smirked and replied. "And we'll be ready for you when that time comes Grimmjow. Just remember, we won't go down so easily."

Grimmjow grinned excitedly and said. "Heh, just you two Keyblade Punks wait. I'll show you and everyone else that mocked me that I'm the King!"

* * *

><p><strong>Friends with a Soul Reaper and a Hollow.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Zola, play with us!"<p>

"Hey man. It'll be fun!"

"It's real easy! We play it all the time!"

Sora sighed as he saw Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka giving him pleading looks. He smiled and said. "Alright, alright. You win. I guess I can play with you guys for awhile. So...what's this game called again?"

Nel grinned as she said. "It's called Eternal Tag! And you're..."

She then jumped at the Keyblade Wielder and slammed her hand on his chest as she started running with her brothers. All of three looked at the surprised Sora and shouted. **"IT!"**

"Hey! Get back here! You can run but you can't hide from me!" Sora shouted back as he started to chase the group around. As the four of them played Eternal Tag, Riku and Ashido were watching them. The large Bawabawa was asleep.

"I can't believe it. I never saw a group of Hollows with personalities like that. That girl Nel is even stranger." Ashido noted.

Riku turned to look and asked. "She is pretty different than a normal Hollow. Did you think she's an Arrancar?"

"I think so, but that crack on her mask is suspicious to me." Ashido said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Well, how should I put this? The Mask that a Hollow would wear are formed after a Hollow's birth. I guess you can say that it was made to fill the void after they lost their souls as Humans."

Riku nodded in understanding and asked. "But what is that got to do with an Arrancar?"

Ashido pulled out the Hollow Mask that he would wear for battle and said. "Have you ever those white fragments on their bodies? Those are Hollows Mask, or at least a part of them. It's a sigh of what their original appearance was like before becoming Arrancars. I don't why, but if their Hollow Mask was to be damaged or removed, they would lose their form and they would reform into a weaker version of themselves."

"And you think that's the case for Nel and her brothers?" Riku asked.

Ashido only shrugged at this. "Beats me. Haven't you or Sora asked them anything, like maybe where they came from or something?"

Riku shook his head. "Nope. We didn't think it was a big deal so we decided not to ask until we gotten to know them better. Well...I do remember Sora telling me something about the day he first met those three."

"What happened?" Ashido asked curious.

"Sora was talking with them when he was searching for those Arrancars at that time. He mentioned Las Noches to them. Perche and Dondochakka got scared and they wouldn't tell Sora and Nel why."

"Hmmm...it's possible that those three have ties to Las Noches. Either that or they're simply afraid of those Espada and that Aizen guy that you told me about earlier." Ashido replied.

"Well we won't know for sure until we can ask anything about themselves." Riku said.

Ashido nodded in agreement and said. "You're right about that. Well I think we should get back to training. If we're really going to fight the Soul Society, we have to get even stronger than we are now.

"Yeah." Riku said. The two started to walk in order to train in private. Ashido looked down as he thought. _"Still...this seems too weird for me. Is Captain Yamamoto truly planning on becoming the Soul King? I have a bad feeling about all of this."_

As soon as they left, Sora and the others were done playing. Pesche and Dondochakka fell on the white sand in exhaustion while Sora sat next to them. Nel climbed on his left shoulder and peeked her head to the teen.

"Oh man I'm so tired. I can use a nap right about now." Pesche complained.

"Me too!" Dondochakka agreed.

Sora shook his head at them and said. "You guys can't be exhausted. We only played for 10 minutes."

"But it feels like 10 hours! I'm pooped." Dondochakka whined.

"I'm doubled poop." Pesche moaned. Soon the two Hollow brothers fell asleep. Nel giggled at their silliness as she asked a question to our lovable Keyblade Wielder.

"Are you pooped too Zola?"

Sora just chuckled and said. "I'm okay Nel. Though I can't say the same for those two." He finished, pointing at the two.

Nel just smiled and soon, the two of them started to talk while Riku and Ashido were training, and Perche and Dondochakka finally woke up. They joined in on the conversation which lasted for half an hour.

"So let me get this straight...you're from another world?!" Pesche asked, amazed.

Sora shrugged casually and said. "That's right."

"Tell us about it Zola! Tell us!" Nel cried excitedly.

The spiky-haired teen chuckled and said. "I was born in this world called Destiny Islands. Riku is from the same world too. We were raised in a town but ever since we were kids, we used to play on this big island along with our friends."

"That sounds fun. I wish I was born on an island." Dondochakka said sadly.

Pesche nodded in agreement. "Me too. Why I can imagine it now. Laying on the hot and wet sand...swimming in the water...eating all the fruit and coconuts as much as I want...and the beautiful ladies...surrounding me with their lovely smiles...their hot and luscious bodies...playing in the water with them while we're kissing and-"

"Cut it out Pesche! There's a little girl here, remember?!" Sora asked, annoyed. Pesche was brought back to reality as he waved his hands.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was only kidding when I saying that. No harm done, right?" Pesche asked, rubbing the back of his head while chuckling nervously.

The Keyblade Wielder sighed as Nel was confused at what they were saying. She only smiled at Sora and said. "Wow Zola, your world must be nice. I would like to go to an Island someday. Do you think me, Pesche and Dondochakka can do it?"

Sora smiled as he pulled Nel and sat her down on his lap as he patted her head and said. "I'm sure you can Nel, someday."

Nel smiled happily as Pesche and Dondochakka felt happy too. The green-haired girl jumped off of Sora and waved at their brothers. "Come on guys! Let's play Eternal Tag!"

With that, she ran off, startling her brothers. They quickly got up and started to run after her. Nel ran and laughed joyfully as Pesche and Dondochakka tried to catch up to her.

"Nel! Wait up!" Pesche yelled.

"I want to be **IT** this time!" Dondochakka shouted.

As he saw them playing around, Sora just smiled and said. "I really hope that we can be friends and go back home...soon."

* * *

><p><strong>In Las Noches...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Please stop! I beg of you! Master Nnoitra! Why are you doing-<strong>ARRGHH!" <strong>A low-ranking Arrancar screamed as Nnoitra sliced him in half by the waist with his two crescent shaped weapon. Blood was pouring out of the Arrancar's mouth as he started to die. His eyes were filled with great fear as Nnoitra walked up to him with an emotionless stare.

"M-master Nnoitra...h-how could-"

**CRUNCH!**

Was the sound made as the espada stomped on the Arrancar's head, easily shattering it. Pulling his foot up, he placed it on the ground to wipe off the blood and bits of the skull off.

Nnoitra's emotionless stare turned into a wild look as he took on a excited grin as he said. "Soon Sora...very soon you'll meet the same fate as this piece of shit...only much, much worse..."

He soon started to laugh...filled with the malicious determination to make the spiky-haired teen suffer by his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Present: Las Noches.<strong><br>****

* * *

><p>In one room in the base of Las Noches were two people each sitting on one bed. Sora was sitting down with a tired expression on his face. He had found out from Riku that Aizen was not planning on saving the Human World, that in truth: He was the one who wanted to become the Soul King and was willing to terminate the lives of hundreds and hundreds of humans to do so. Sora couldn't help but feel many emotions. One was Anger: Anger at Aizen for using them by lying to them about his plans and having he and Riku go on missions to help the human world, but in instead he was helping Aizen. The other was Sadness: He was upset at the thought that some of the moments that he made with some of the Espada was all for nothing. Guilt was next on the list: For helping Aizen and possibly ruining the lives of others as well. He was even more upset at the thought that he and Riku would never come back to Destiny Islands.<p>

Riku took on a more calm and cool expression while closing his eyes. His only thoughts were how to deal with the situation they were in right now.

Sora looked up at his best friend and said. "Hey Riku...can I ask you something?"

The silver-haired teen opened his eyes at him and said. "Sure. What's up?"

"Do you...think that Aizen might've been the one who sent us here to Hueco Mundo? I just can't help and think who would sent us here, and why."

"No...I don't think that's the case. Aizen didn't even about us or the Keyblade until Gin brought us here. We should rule out the Soul Society. I doubt they would have something to do with this."

Sora got up and said. "And about Aizen, we can really say that he was using us? I mean, do you really trust what that Momo girl was telling you when you and Ulquiorra were in the Soul Society?"

Riku sighed and said. "You got me there. She didn't seem stable when she was telling me everything that happened in the Soul Society. But...I never trusted Aizen and I was always suspicious about him in the first place. So we can't rule out what Momo told me back then."

"So you do think we should confront Aizen about this?" Sora asked.

"No. Out of the question. He'll probably make up some lie or have the Espada kill us off. No, we can't ask him, Gin, Kaname or anyone else here. We can't trust anyone here anymore Sora."

Sora got frustrated and said. "Then who can we talk to about this?!"

Riku looked down but then, he looked up in realization and said. "Wait a minute, Aizen told me and Ulquiorra that the Soul Society had a girl from the Human World that they captured."

"Yeah, I remember you told me about that." Sora replied.

The thing was though, was that Aizen never gave away her name, what she looked like, or if she even had powers or not. He only told us her gender and that she was held captive in the Soul Society. That was it."

Sora looked at his best friend and asked. "Riku...are you saying...?"

"Yeah...the only way to know for sure is to find this girl...and ask her if she knows anything about what's really going on. Question is, who could she be?" Riku questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime Inoue <strong>was watching in fear and disbelief as she saw what just happened. After restoring his arm and Tattoo, Grimmjow killed the 6th Espada, Luppi by destroying him with a Cero.

"HA HA HA HA! My power has returned! I'm the 6th Espada once again!" Grimmjow laughed. He kept on laughing as Aizen just stared at him. Yammy just looked annoyed, Wonderweiss stared blankly while Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

As for Orihime, she just stood there, not moving a muscle while she remained horrified at what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S FOR NOW EVERYONE. SEE YOU LATER AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL OF YOU!<strong>


	31. Mission: Journey to the Soul Society

**Whats up my friends? I've been doing fine if you're wondering. This chapter and the upcoming ones will take place in the Hueco Mundo Arc. Ichigo and his allies are in Hueco Mundo while Sora and Riku are still in Las Noches.**

**This is where the story will really start to move forward. I've been waiting to do this for a long time.**

**So buckle your seat belts, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening-Sanctuary.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1-<strong>Sora and Riku are seen appearing in many places together. Destiny Islands, Traverse Town, Hollow Bastion, The World that never Was, Hueco Mundo and finally the Soul Society._

_**2**-Riku is shown fighting Young Xehanort while Sora is shown asleep on top of the high white chairs in the Castle that never Was._

_**3**-Ichigo is next. He is walking on a path of light and while looking up, he sees all of his friends, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Renji smiling and waving at him. Ichigo grins while running towards them._

_**4**-Ichigo continues to run until suddenly the path of light turns into darkness and Ichigo falls to his feet while his eyes start to turn golden in color, the sign of Xehanort's darkness. He looks up and sees that his friends aren't there anymore._

**_5_-**_The scenes changes to Orihime, wearing her Hueco Mundo outfit while staring at the dark sky. She slowly closes her eyes while the _Shun Shun Rikka start to fly around her.__

_**6-**Sora and Riku start to run towards the hallways of Las Noches while Halibel, Nel, Ulquiorra, Starrk and Grimmjow appear in a room with six others. Xigbar, Saix, Xemnas, Ansem and Young Xehanort are shown._

_**7**-Halibel and Nel are shown together while fighting Xemnas and Xigbar as Starrk is battling out with Ansem. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow team up together to fight with Young Xehanort and Saix at the same time._

_**8**-Sora, Riku and Mickey are fighting with Aizen, Gin and Kaname as well. Sora cuts Aizen in half, only for it to be a mere illusion. Mickey is shown dodging Kaname's strikes while he casts a ball of light towards the blind man. Riku and Gin are in an fierce battle as Gin jumps away and prepares to use his Bankai._

_**9**-Ichigo and Orihime are seen running with Sora and Riku as the group enters in Karakura Town. Ichigo and Orihime see all of their friends and allies all scattered about, heavily injured and some of them are knocked out._

_**10**-Shocked and concerned for their friends, Ichigo and Orihime ran towards them while Sora and Riku try to stop them. The Soul Reaper and Princess are trapped in a sphere of darkness. The two teens watch as Xehanort and his men show up. Xehanort smirks while summoning his Keyblade as he walks straight to the trapped teens._

_**11**-Before Xehanort could get close to them, Sora and Riku jump in front of them while wielding their Keyblades. Xehanort and his men drawn their weapons as Ichigo and Orihime watched, worried for the Keyblade Duo._

**_12_-**_Suddenly more several people fall to the ground on their legs as they stood with Sora and Riku. Mickey, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua and Lea drew their Keyblades as well. Starrk, Halibel, Nel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow wield their Zanpakutos at the same time._

_**13-**The Keyblade Duo, their fellow Keyblade Wielders and the Espada face off with Xehanort and his own allies. Sora and Xehanort both shoot out a Ball of Light and a Ball of Darkness at each other and the two balls mixed with each other, forming the story's title._

**Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to the Heart.**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal. Bleach Group.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Ichigo Kurosaki. <strong>The main character of Bleach and one of the protagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to the Heart. Initially a mere human with the strange ability to see spirits, Ichigo's life changes forever when he meets Rukia Kuchiki and becomes a substitute Soul Reaper, gaining new powers and enemies as well. Despite his punk-like appearance and his disrespectful nature, he remains a kind and compassionate young man with the desire to protect those close to him.

**Zanpakuto: Zangetsu.**

****Zanpakuto Command.**** None.

****Shikai Attacks:****

**Getsuga Tensho: **Ichigo creates a very powerful slash attack in the shape of a crescent moon.

**Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu.**

****Bankai Attacks:****

**Getsuga Tensho: **The enhanced Bankai form of this technique. Ichigo also gains enhanced speed and strength as well.

****Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō:**** An extremely powerful technique that Ichigo learns to use. After using this, all of his Shinigami Powers and Spiritual Energy will disappear completely. His hair become long and black. bluish bandages will wrap around his torso, right arm, and lower face. A tattered black cloak will appear around his waste as black reiatsu forms around his right arm. Black flame-like markings appear on his left arm. Finally his eyes will turn red.

**Mugetsu: **The only known attack when using Saigo no Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo creates a blade of black reiatsu and after swinging it at his opponent, it will cause a massive amount of reiatsu to erupt upwards and attack the target, heavily damaging anything caught within Mugetsu.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Rukia Kuchiki. <strong>A female Soul Reaper that Ichigo befriended and was the one who gave him his Soup Reapers powers. Despite not being a Captain or Lieutenant, she is strong in her own right and like Ichigo, has the desire to protect those close to her. Has a personality similar to Ichigo, except that she has a huge love for rabbits.

**Zanpakuto: Sode no Shirayuki.**

**Zanpakuto Command: Dance.**

**Shikai Attacks:**

**Some no mai, Tsukishiro: **By slinging her sword and drawing a circle around her, Rukia creates a very large pillar of ice and after it freezes an enemy, the pillar shatters, taking the victim's life.

**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren: **After stabbing the ground in front of her four times, Rukia can summon a avalanche of snow from the stab-holes that she makes and it freezes her enemies after the avalanche hits them.

**San no mai, Shirafune: **Rukia can create an ice sword out of the moisture found in the air. After stabbing her victim, he or she will get frozen, along with the area.

**Juhaku: **Rukia stabs the ground and once she does, a trail of ice will form, freezing the enemy if they happen to be in the direction at the trail of ice.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Yasutora SadoAlso known as Chad to friends. **A human and one of Ichigo's close friends. A very tall and muscular man, Chad shows a quiet and and sometimes an emotionless personality. However, he shows a great amount of loyalty and protectiveness towards his friends, especially to Ichigo.

**Fullbring: **Brazo Derecha de Gigante.****

**First Form: **Chad can cover his right arm with black liquid that turns into armor. By using this arm, he can launch energy blasts multiple times.

**Second Form: **Chad's right arm goes through another, more power transformation.

**El Directo: **The extension on Chad's right shoulder will open up and charge up spiritual energy. He can use that energy to fire off long range attacks and increase the power of his punches.

**True Second Form: **Armor once again covers Chad's right arm, but this time, his whole arm will become a powerful shield, extending from his hand and forearm.

**Brazo Izquierda del Diablo: **Another piece of Armor that covers the left arm instead.

**La Muerte. **After gathering disk-like spiritual energy at the tips of his fingers, Chad will form his left hand into a fist and after punching his opponent, a large skull shape will appear behind the enemy afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Orihime Inoue. <strong>A friend of Ichigo and the healer of the group. Possesses a bubbly, sweet and caring nature, Orihime can also be determined and unafraid of defending her friends when she needs to. She is also deeply in love with Ichigo.

**Shun Shun Rikka: **By using the two hairpins that are on the sides of her head, Orihime can summon six tiny beings and after uttering a chant, can use their powers. With these powers, Orihime can reject time by undoing events in many forms. They can used in Attack, Defense or Healing. Her powers will only get stronger if she has enough determination. However feelings like doubt and hesitation will make her powers weaker.

**Ayame: **She has a very quiet and gentle nature. She has the power of healing.

**Baigon: **A large and muscular man, he has the power of defense.

**Hinagiku:** Wears an eye-patch and very energetic spirit. He has the power of defense.

**Lily:** A cheerful spirit who dresses in a bathing suit. She has the power of defense.

**Shun'ō: **The leader of the Shun Shun Rikka and has a friendly personality. She has the power of healing.

**Tsubaki: **A spirit who is quite rude and and will attack anyone who gets on his nerves, including Orihime. He has the power of attack.

**Santen Kesshun: **Orihime creates a very powerful shield between herself and her enemy. She can also form her shape into a dome, protecting herself even more.

**Sōten Kisshun: **Orihime uses this technique by creating a shield that will heal or reconstruct enemy in her shield. However it takes her longer to restore spiritual energy.

**Koten Zanshun: **After summoning Tsubaki, he will fly at his enemy while covering himself with a shield, splitting the enemy in two. However because of Orhime's dislike towards violence, this technique will get considerably weaker.

**Shiten Kōshun: **By combining Tsubaki, Ayame and Shun'ō together, Orihime can create a pyramid shaped shield and it will repel any attack back at the enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Uryu Ishida. <strong>One of the last Quincies and a friend of Ichigo's. At first he had an deep amount of hatred towards the Soul Society and any Shinigami in general for killing off his people and failing to protect his grandfather. After he meets Ichigo, he lets go of this hatred and moves on. He is very intelligent and is sometimes quiet and solitary as well.

****Ginrei Kojaku:**** Uryu uses this Quincy Cross that is in the shape of a pentacle.

**Heilig Pfeil. **After gathering Reishi and using it to shape into Arrows, Uryu can fire up to 1,200 shots with success.

**Hirenkyaku: **A high-speed technique that only Quincies use. The equivalent of Shupo, Sonido and Drop Step.

**Ransōtengai: **By using this, Uryu creates strings of spirit energy that will control his body by using his brain. He can control his body if it was either paralyzed or if he had broken limbs.

****Seele Schneider: ****Powerful Arrows that contain blades.

**Gintō: **Small containers that Quincies carry to store their spiritual energy. A type of spell casting, similar to Kido.

**Gintō Techniques:**

**Heizen:** This spell will create a rectangular beam of energy after Uryu uses four Gintos. It will slice through the enemy.

**Gritz: **A small amount of Reishi that is emitted from a Ginto after it is thrown. This will create a pentagonal Quincy cross which envelops any opponent.

**Wolke: **When using a Ginto, Uryu will launch a blast that will protect him if he falls from a high place.

**Sprenger. **After placing five Seele Schneider around his opponent, which the fifth one will trap with binding their legs with dense spirit particles, Uryu can create a massive explosion after dropping the liquid contained inside a Ginto.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Renji Abarai. <strong>Lieutenant of **Squad 6 **and a childhood friend of Rukia's. Has a battle-loving and stern personality, Renji is nonetheless caring and very protective of his friends. He will also go to great lengths to protect Rukia as well.

**Zanpakuto: Zabimaru.**

**Zanpakuto Command: Howl.**

**Shikai:**

Renji's Zanpakuto will turn into a six-segmented blade with each of the segments having pick-like protrusions from each side. Renji can use this weapon as a whip and can launch three attacks until the segments can back together. He can use it as a normal sword as well.

**Higa Zekkō: **Renji can disconnect the segments of Zabimaru and levitate them into the air to perform a one-shot move, attacking his opponent from within the air. However this is damaging to Zabimaru, so Renji tries to avoid using this technique whenever he's in battle.

**Bankai: **Hihiō Zabimaru.**** After activating his Bankai, Renji will wield an extremely large version of his Shikai. There are many more and larger Segments as well as a large skull shaped head of a snake at the tip of Zabimaru. Renji can repair the segments any time he wishes. He will also launch his Bankai at his opponent, capturing them with the large snake head.

**Hikotsu Taihō: **The snake head will launch a blast of red spiritual energy from it's mouth and attack the enemy.

**Enhanced Higa Zekkō: **The Bankai version of Higa Zekko.

**Reiatsu Ropes: **By separating the segments of his Bankai, Renji can use them to surround his enemy and link them all together again with his Reiatsu, trapping the enemy as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary. This is to help anyone who is reading this story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Having entered into the world of Hueco Mundo by unknown means, Sora and Riku wondered around until a few Hollows ambushed them, meeting their ends at the Keyblade Wielders.<strong>

**Gin comes across the Keyblade Duo and offers them refuge into Las Noches. They accept and soon meet the lord of Las Noches and commander of the Arrancar army, Sosuke Aizen.**

**After being told of the Keyblade, Worlds and Hearts, Aizen decides to have Sora through a test to see the power of the Keyblade himself by pitting him against Nnoitra Gilga. Sora wins the fight and wins over Aizen, but in the process, Nnoitra develops an insane hatred towards Sora, wishing to make him suffer.**

**Telling him more about themselves, Aizen proposes an alliance with the Keyblade Duo, lying to them about Genryusai Yamamoto and telling them that he wants to save the Human World from him. He tells them that Yamamoto wishes to use the souls of 100,000 in Karakura Town to create the Oken, the key to the Royal Realm to kill the Soul King and take his place.**

**However, it is Aizen who wishes to become the Soul King, not Yamamoto.**

**After telling them more about the Soul Society, such as **Kido, Hakuda, Shunpo, and the Zanpakutos that the Soul Reapers use. He goes on to explain the 13 Squads and Central 46 as well.****

**Sora agrees to the alliance, wanting to help Aizen. Riku agrees as well, on the condition that Aizen helps them by finding a way to return back to their own World.**

**While staying in Las Noches, Sora and Riku meet with the Espada. They help Halibel and her Fraccion from Baraggan, although they get hurt when they fought them. Starrk arrives and saves them as well as Halibel and her group.**

**Unknown to everyone however, before the events of Sora and Riku's arrival, Master Xehanort appears in Las Noches and creates an alliance with himself and Szayel, agreeing to show him the other worlds in exchange for his help with dealing with Sora, Riku and Aizen. Szayel eagerly agrees and keeps the alliance a secret from everyone else.**

**Meanwhile, because of the alliance, Aizen has Sora and Riku to go on missions to help further his goal to stopping the Soul Society, which is of course a lie. On one of these missions, Sora meets and becomes friends with a Soul Reaper named Ashido Kanō. While fighting with the Arrancar known as Marlo Cortez, Sora discovers a Speed Technique called Drop Step that he uses. Riku also learns this technique when he fought two members of Baraggan's Fraccion.**

**Ulquiorra and Yammy also go on an mission to the human world where they meet Ichigo Kurosaki. Yammy loses his arm in the process.**

**One particular mission sents Sora and Riku to Karakura Town. While Riku runs into Grimmjow, who invaded the Human World with his Fraccion to kill Ichigo and his friends, Sora run into Orihime by accident and after acquainted with her, both leave for their own reasons. Sora comes across Rukia, who was badly injured, and he attempts to heal her before Ichigo arrives, having just fought Grimmjow himself.**

**Believing that he was trying to harm her, Ichigo attacks Sora, who defends himself. The two soon get into a fierce which lasts for awhile, and Sora finally defeats Ichigo, despite the substitute Soul Reaper learning that Sora was only trying to heal Rukia. Sora gives Ichigo a Elixir to heal his wounds before he leaves to find Riku.**

**Kaname appears and takes Sora, Riku and Grimmjow back to Las Noches, but before Ichigo has a few last words with Grimmjow and realizing that he never asked for Sora's name, despite telling his name.**

**Later in the other worlds, Yen Sid informs everyone of Sora and Riku's disappearance. Everyone else becomes worried, especially Kairi. The gang leave for the other world to search for the Keyblade Duo while Yen Sid starts to suspect that Xehanort was probably behind everything. All of Sora and Riku's friends and allies search for them with no success. Mickey, Donald and Goofy have a harder time looking for them after a bad experience with cookies.**

**During one mission to look for some escaping Arrancars, Sora runs into Nel, an Arrancar child along with her hollow brothers, Pesche, Dondochakka and their pet Bawabawa. The sibling trio then try to attack Sora, who had previously hurt the worm-like Hollow. After telling them what happened, they accept Sora once again and soon they learn of the Keyblade. During their conversation, Pesche and Dondochakka become frightened when Sora mentions Las Noches, confusing him and Nel by their reactions. Sora and the others eventually find the missing Arrancars, only for them to be killed by a very large gorilla-like Hollow. Sora attempts to fight it, only for Pesche and Dondochakka to destroy with their combined Ceros, saving the day.**

**Sometime later, Ichigo has a nightmare that has something to do with Master Xehanort. The old Keyblade Master attempts to bring Ichigo over to his side with the promise that he can give him power. After awhile of struggling with a decision, Ichigo refuses. Xehanort leaves, claiming to have lost any more interest in Ichigo.**

**Later Master Xehanort makes a currently unknown deal with Tsukishima. After Szayel sends them to Karakura Town once again, Sora and Riku split up to search for a Heartless. While searching, Sora saves Tatsuki and her friends from a Hollow that appeared. After saying his goodbyes, Sora reunites with his best friend and the two of them find the Heartless and they defeat it. Tsukishima appears before them and starts to fight with the Keyblade Duo with his Fullbring.**

**Meanwhile some of the Disney Villains were invited to the World that never was and it is revealed that Xemnas brought them here to make a proposal, something to do with Sora. It is revealed during this that Maleficent was killed and that Pete was locked away by Mickey. The events concerning this are unknown at this point.**

**At Radiant Garden, everyone is discussing the whereabouts of Sora and Riku. Zexion, Larxene and Demyx show up in order to seek out Sora for protection from Xemnas. After leaving the group to be by herself, Kairi becomes depressed by the lack of process in Sora and Riku's disappearance. Because of the Gullwings's encouragement, Kairi becomes even more determined to find her boyfriend and best friend.**

**Back at Karakura Town, Tsukishima uses his Fullbring on Sora, pitting him against Riku. The Keyblade Duo start to fight with one another after Riku tries to convince Sora that Tsukishima wasn't their friend. After regaining his true memories after taking an attack from Tsukishima, Sora and Riku teamed up and finally defeated the Fullbringer once and for all. The Keyblade Duo leave after Giriko and Riruka arrive to take Tsukishima back with them.**

**After his training, Sora bonds with Kaname a little bit. It is revealed in a flashback that Aizen is considering to use Sora and Riku to take control over the other worlds that they told him about. Kaname is secretly against this however.**

**Going on another mission to eliminate a number of **Gillians, Sora teams up with **Gantenbainne Mosqueda, one of the Privaron Espada and the two form a friendship with each other. Before they can find the Gillians however, Sora and Gantenbainne are attacked by Nnoitra, who still wants revenge. Sora agrees to a second round and soon the two of them are battling it out with each other. Halibel arrives and helps Sora out, wanting to repay him for helping her with Baraggan. After seeing that the two of them and Gantenbainne were ready to face him, Nnoitra angrily retreats, though he warns Sora that their next fight will be the last. Ashido also helps out by killing the Gillians that Sora was searching for, ending the mission.******

******At the same time, Riku sent on a mission with Luppi, who is the new 6th Espada after Grimmjow was demoted. The two of them leave Las Noches to search for a Hollow that gained Aizen's interest. Riku later runs into Nel and they form a friendship with each other.******

******Later, Master Xehanort, having grown tired by the lack of progress of his plans, decides to get rid of Szayel at first, but the Espada convinces him not to when he tells him about Orihime and her powers.******

******Speaking of whom, Orihime and Rukia started to train with one another to get stronger. **Doctor Facilier and Rinzler spied on them, mostly to keep watch over Orihime from Xehanort's orders. The two of them eventually leave.********

**In Karakura Town, Sora, Luppi, Yammy, Grimmjow appear to fight the Soul Reapers stationed there. Wonderweiss, the hollow that Riku and Luppi found, is also on the mission as well. The group splits up to find the Soul Reapers scattered around.**

******Sora runs into Kisuke, who had knowledge of the Keyblade and the other worlds that existed. Sora reluctantly comes to his candy shop and buys some before running off. He sees the Arrancars in trouble and he faces off with Toshiro.******

******The Keyblade Wielder and The Captain get into an very long and powerful fight. Sora manages to win, though he receives bad injuries of his own. He tells Toshiro about Yamamoto wanting to become the Soul King and that Aizen was the one who told him this. Realizing that Aizen was using him, Toshiro tries to tell this to Sora, but he goes back to Hueco Mundo before he could.******

******In the Soul Society, Riku and Ulquiorra invade it in order to find Orihime, however Riku and Sora were told that they were rescuing her, but Aizen wants her for her Rejection Abilities. Splitting up, Riku searches around for some information while trying to avoid any high-ranking Soul Reapers. He has an unpleasant encounter with Shunsui, who he helps to get together with Nanao, much to his disgust.******

******He then meets with Hanataro and after helping him to slay some Hollows, he gives an unknown power to the 7th Seat and he departs after seeing Retsu and Isane. He walks into the 1st Division and gets a chance to meet Yamamoto. Riku then meets and befriends Yachiru after buying her some candy. Their time together is cut short when Kenpachi appears and demands a fight with Riku. The Keyblade Master relents, but he escapes shortly after some Hollows interrupt the fight. After seeing and escaping from a confrontation with Sajin and meeting with Jushiro, Riku accidentally runs into Momo. The two of them bond and Riku comes to learn about Aizen's traitorous actions, and he begins to realize that the former captain was using him and Sora. He also helps Momo with her own problems and her acceptance of Aizen's betrayal.******

******She later falls unconscious from a previous injury that Aizen gave her. Having been seen by a number of Soul Reapers, Riku is suddenly accused of hurting Momo and he escapes, not wanting to deal with any more Soul Reapers. He was now being hunted down by many high-ranking Soul Reapers. The first was Soi Fon. Despite her mastery of both Hakuda and Shunpo, Riku was able to escape from her clutches before he's captured by Byakuya and his men. He and Riku start to fight after he realizes that Riku is human. Riku barely manages to win before he runs off, but he falls unconscious from of all his injuries. Mayuri, who's been monitoring Riku and Byakuya's fight, takes the Keyblade Master back to his lab in order to study him and his Keyblade while healing his injuries at the same time.******

**After waking up and giving his thanks to Mayuri, not knowing that he experimented on, Riku meets up with Ulquiorra, who threatened Orihime with the lives of her friends if she didn't come with him to Hueco Mundo.**

******Riku comes back to Las Noches and informs Sora about he learned from Momo. Although the Keyblade Duo doubt Momo's words due to her emotional state at the time, they start to lose their trust to Aizen even more.******

**Back in the Soul Society, Mayuri was able to extract a piece of Riku's darkness and placed it in a glass jar. But the darkness soon turned into a Keyblade and after Mayuri touches it, it grows tentacles and takes control of Mayuri's body. Despite Nemu's concern, Mayuri dismisses her while he starts to fall to the darkness.**

**Momo finally wake up and learns about what happened with Riku from Hanataro and soon the two of them form a friendship, based on their experiences from Riku. Later, Byakuya and Soi Fon become intimate with one another. The events of this are unknown.**

**At the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid reveals to Mickey, Terra, Lea and Eraqus that he had discovered Riku's location, the Soul Society. He also reveals that he, Eraqus and Xehanort once took their Mark of Mastery Exam in the Soul Society by helping Yamamoto to deal with the Quincies. Yen Sid and the others eventually go back to their own world, only to learn that the portal that their Master sent them to in order to travel to the Soul Society was in fact a time portal. Yen Sid was asked by Yamamoto to create a barrier around the Soul Society to make sure that no outsiders would invade his world. Yen Sid's Master explains that in their time, the barrier was already there, so he send his students in order to find out the origins of the barrier.**

**Yen Sid decides to go to the Soul Society to meet with Yamamoto to find Sora and Riku and to find out how they were able to come to the Soul Society despite the barrier.**

**Mickey also explains that shortly after his own Mark of Mastery Exam, he accidentally went to Karakura Town with the star shard where he met with Kisuke. He reveals to Kisuke about the Keyblade and the outside worlds before he left.**

**Somewhere else Shibuya has been invaded by Hollows recently. Neku and his group go to Karakura Town to find out why Hollows have been coming to their town.**

**Also, Ichigo, having learned of Orihime's departure to Hueco Mundo, fights with Young Xehanort. The time traveling man fights with Ichigo based on Master Xehanort's orders, who has regained interest in Ichigo. Young Xehanort leaves after Neku and the others interfere, but not before placing the **Recusant's Sigil on Ichigo, in order to keep an eye on him. With Kisuke's help, Ichigo, Uryu and Chad leave for Hueco Mundo to find Orihime and rescue her.****

****After talking about their next course of action, Sora and Riku decide to find Orihime to find out if what Momo said about Aizen was true. Lastly, Grimmjow kills Luppi in order to regain his rank as an Espada.****

****Everything has finally let up to this. And now...this whole new chapter will begin.****

* * *

><p><em>"Hn, getting those boys to talk was very easy...perhaps I can use this information against Aizen, but first, I should a little while longer for that guy to come back from the Soul Society."<em>

_Szayel thought as he continued to lean against his chair._ **Chapter 7.**

_"I will take my leave now. I must go to the Soul Society to check up on a few things. I will see you again Szayel. And remember, you cannot let no one to find out about our meeting. Understood?" Master Xehanort asked._ **Chapter 28.**

**Now you'll found out why Xehanort went to the Soul Society.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flames of Darkness. Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the hallway and barracks of the 1st Division, every seated officer was frozen. Everybody just stopped moving all of a sudden. One of them was about to trip on the floor until his whole body stopped. A boy and girl were laughing with each other until they froze as well. One of the seated officers was yelling at his men until he froze as well.<p>

Footsteps were heard as two men were walking towards the office of **Captain Yamamoto**. One of them opened the door and it was shown that Yamamoto was sitting in his desk. Like everyone else, he too was frozen as well.

****Master Xehanort ****smirked as he walked towards Yamamoto. **Young Xehanort** leaned against the door of the office as he asked. "What are you planning now Master? What does this world have to do with us?"

The wicked old man didn't say a word as he stared at the Soul Reaper that he, Eraqus and Yen Sid had fought alongside with long, long ago. His golden eyes didn't close once until he sighed in disappointment.

"It's a shame to see you like this Yamamoto. I see that like myself, old age has really dampened your strength. However, you're still a excellent asset to my goals. I can't think of anyone else that can surpass your caliber. It has been a long time since I've been to this world of the dead. I can still remember the moments of fighting those irritable Quincies with you, and those fools Eraqus and Yen Sid. We've certainly put those fools in their place back then."

"I assume you've been to this world at one point?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Indeed. It was the time of my Mark of Mastery Exam and my master had sent me to this world to complete it. But that's all in the past. I...look towards the future." Xehanort finished with a smirk.

Young Xehanort nodded in agreement and said. "And that's to recreate the **χ-blade."**

"And it won't be long before that time." Master Xehanort replied.

Then a corridor of darkness appeared right in the office. The old and young Xehanorts turned around to see **Xigbar **walking out of the dark portal. His one eye was filled with impatience.

"Are you done yet you old coot? Hurry up, Young Xehanort's Time Magic won't hold out for too much longer. Heck, everyone else is starting to move already." Xigbar barked.

Master Xehanort merely waved him off and said. "Just a little while longer Xigbar. We have to wait for **Rinzler** to come back from Squad 12's Lab with the data. You should try to be a little more patient, like myself."

"And what, grow old and bald like you? As if!" Xigbar replied, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

Seconds Later, Rinzler came out of the corridor of darkness without so much as saying a word. He walked in front of Master Xehanort, who seemed please to see him at last.

Rinzler, did you get the data?" He asked.

The Masked Program didn't say anything as he pulled out something from behind. In his left hand was a red disk with a white skull on the front. He handed it over to Xehanort.

"Excellent. With this data in our hands, we have every single bit of information of every single Soul Reaper, past and current. With it, we can find out their abilities, weaknesses, and the ability to take advantage of them." Master Xehanort replied with a grin.

'So that's why you wanted to come here in the first place." Xigbar said in understanding. "Gotta hand to you, that's pretty impressive."

Xehanort just chuckled at this.

"But Master, what about Sora and Riku? The Soul Reapers go without saying, but who's to say that they won't try to stop us as well?" Young Xehanort asked curiously.

"Those two boys are no concern at this time. With no way to escape from Hueco Mundo and with Aizen around, they're the least of our worries. And with Szayel in my service, he'll make sure that Sora or Riku won't get in my way." Master Xehanort answered as he placed the disk in his pocket.

He then turned towards Yamamoto as he walked towards him. He smirked as he held out his right hand and summoned his Keyblade. He slowly lifted it and pointed it towards Yamamoto. Soon the tip of the blade started to shine with dark energy. The old man chuckled and said.

"When we meet again, you won't be your old self...ever again. But rest assure, you will be of great aid for me when the time comes. You should feel honored...you will play a great role in achieving my goals."

Master Xehanort's Keyblade shined even more with darkness as he talked. Xigbar, Young Xehanort and Rinzler stood quiet as they listened.

"I must take my leave now, but we will see each other in due time. So farewell for now...**Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto."**

With those words said, Master Xehanort went forward...and stabbed Yamamoto in the chest with his Keyblade.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, onto the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yamamoto watched with a calm look on his face as he sat down on his chair in the Captain's Meeting Room. His cane was in his hands as always. He looked up and saw his Lieutenant, <strong>Chōjirō Sasakibe, <strong>walking inside the room as he bowed down to his captain.

"Sir, all Captains have arrived. Should we begin the meeting at once?"

Yamamoto nodded his head and said. "Let them in Chojiro."

The ever loyal lieutenant bowed in respect and left. Seconds later, the Captains and Lieutenants of Squads, **2-4-6-7-8-10-11-12-13, **came inside at last and walked over to stand at each side of the meeting room.

**Soi-Fon** stood at the left side with a scowl. **Retsu**, looking curiously at Yamamoto stood next to Soi-Fon. **Byakuya** had his usual calm and cool look as **Shunsui** stood with him, an expression of boredom on his face.

**Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Sajin **and** Jushiro** walked over to the right side. Toshiro didn't say a word. Kenpachi looked annoyed for even being here. Mayuri stayed quiet while Jushiro stared at the head-captain. Sajin stood and started to pay all attention to Yamamoto.

"Greetings Captains. We all know that having a meeting during this time is unusual, but there's something I must go by. Before that however, is there anything that you want to bring up?"

Having heard this, Jushiro took a step way from his standing spot as he glanced apologetically at Yamamoto and spoke. "There's one thing Genryusai Sensei, I'm afraid that Renji Abarai has disappeared...along with Rukia as well. We've been trying to find them for about some time, with no success.

Yamamoto frowned deeply as he heard this. _"Those brats...so they left to aid Kurosaki after all. It was expected to happen I guess."_

As the old captain was left with his thoughts, Byakuya closed his eyes as he thought about his last words to Rukia before she disappeared.

_"I was merely tasked to bring you and Abarai back here at once. What you plan to do afterwards is no concern of mine."_

Yamamoto broke out of his thoughts and said. "We will worry about them later. For now let's put that aside. And if there's anything else you wish to speak about, then please do."

Nobody spoke this time.

"Hmmm...very well. I shall now explain the purpose of this meeting. It turns out that for an unknown amount of time, two humans have been wandering around the Soul Society with for quite some time. I have yet to discover if they have any connection with Aizen or anything else. It's possible that one of them has been seen here awhile ago. These humans have a special power that very few possess. Today...an old friend of mine has appeared after such a long time to help us with these humans, and possibly our war with Aizen as well."

Shunsui yawned and asked. "So, where is this friend of your's old Yama?"

Yamamoto didn't say a word as the doors of the meeting room opened. All of the Captains turned to see a old man wearing blue robes walking in the meeting room. He continued to walk while ignoring the stares of the captains as he stopped in front of the head-captain.

"This man...is someone that I fought alongside with long ago. This...is **Yen Sid."**

Everyone had different reactions. Byakuya, Soi Fon and Toshiro didn't say anything as they continued to look. Kenpachi just glanced at Yen Sid with a unimpressed look. Sajin merely looked at Yen Sid with curious eyes. Mayuri stayed quiet, but if anyone took a real good look at him, his eyes slightly widen. Jushiro, Retsu and Shunsui looked at each other with confusion in their eyes.

Yamamoto turned to the sorcerer and said. "Yen Sid, I shall leave this to you to explain if you don't mind."

He shook his head and replied. "I don't mind old friend. It's better this way."

"Head-Captain please, can you tell us the purpose of this man showing up?" Retsu asked softly.

"Yeah, who the hell is this clown anyway?" Kenpachi asked rudely.

"You're impatient as always Zaraki. But that's to be expected from someone like you." Byakuya replied without so much as looking at the battle-loving captain. Kenpachi immediately turned his attention to Byakuya and scowled.

"Care to repeat that again Kuchiki?"

"Stop your mindless squabble this instant. Yen Sid has came here from his own home to help us, not to hear you both arguing like children." Yamamto said, already annoyed that those were already fighting with each other.

Yen Sid clapped his hands to everyone's attention and said. "You're all probably who I really am. My connection with Yamamoto doesn't say very much about me. Like Yamamoto said, my name is Yen Sid and I'm...a Keyblade Master."

The captains didn't know what that meant, making them even more confused. Toshiro was the only one who wasn't confused. Since Sora told him about the Keyblade, he wasn't surprised what Yen Sid just said.

"Keyblade Master? Never heard of that before." Shunsui noted while he rubbed his chin.

"Me either. Tell us Yen Sid, what is a Keyblade Master?" Jushiro asked politely.

The sorcerer rubbed his long gray beard and said. "Before we can get to that. I must tell you all the purpose of me coming here. I have came here to seek your assistance."

Everyone paid close attention to Yen Sid.

"Assistance? For what?" Sajin asked.

Yen Sid stopped rubbing his beard and explained. "A few months ago, two Keyblade Wielders have disappeared from their home. All of their friends, allies and myself have searched every single world that we know of, with no success. Recently, I have sensed one of them here. So I arrived and met with Yamamoto in the hopes of finding those boys and bring them back with me at once."

"Every single world? What's that supposed to mean?" Soi Fon asked.

"And who are these boys that you wish to find?" Byakuya asked as well.

Raising and waving his left hand as magic started to surround it. Yen Sid said. "They're quite possibly two of the strongest Keyblade Wielders that I've gotten to know for quite some time. They have helped and saved many people and a large number of worlds as well. Their names are..."

Then the magic from his hand hit the ground and soon two holograms appeared. They were somewhat transparent and were about the size of some of the captains too.

**"Sora and Riku..."** Yen Sid finished. The holograms appeared to look exactly like the Keyblade Duo.

Upon seeing their appearances, everyone reacted differently. Jushiro, Shunsui, Byakuya, Retsu and Soi Fon were surprised to see Riku. Toshiro was the only one who reacted at seeing Sora since he never met Riku. Sajin didn't show much surprise since he was never met the Keyblade Duo. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow as he stared at the Hologram Riku. Mayuri didn't show any kind of expression as he stared blankly at the Keyblade Duo.

"So, these are the boys that you told me about Yen Sid. That boy with the silver hair looks familiar, somehow." Yamamoto noted.

Yen Sid nodded his head and said. "It also seems like everyone else has had an encounter with Sora and Riku at one point. Tell me Captains, have anyone of you seen them or not?"

"I did. I met Riku for only about a minute or two, but he disappeared after Sentaro and Kiyone came back with medicine." Jushiro admitted.

"Me too. As a matter of face, it was because of him that me and Nanao-Chan finally got together." Shunsui said smiling while rubbing the back of his head. Some of the captains had sent him disgusted glares before Retsu stepped up and spoke.

"I also had the chance to meet him before he left. He helped my 7th Seat, Hanataro to protect members of my squad before I arrived."

Sajin shook his head and said. "I'm afraid that I haven't seen either of your proteges Yen Sid."

"I fought with him when he was here. Haven't seen him since. Our fight was never finished by the way." Kenpachi said, frowning.

Byakuya stepped forward and replied. "During our hunt for him, both me and Soi Fon went after him to bring him for questioning. I knew that after I couldn't sense any spiritual pressure from him, he was a human. Unfortunately, Soi Fon and myself tried to use force after Riku refused to come with us, and we lost."

"Correction: You lost, and he just managed to get away from me. He never actually defeated me in battle, unlike you Byakuya." Soi Fon pointed out, gaining a smirk after Byakuya scowled at her in annoyance.

Yamamoto just shook his head at the two captains before he said. "How about you, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

Hearing this, Mayuri turned around and after a pause, he spoke. "I've...never seen those two before in my life."

Raising an eyebrow at the normally cruel captain's strange behavior, Yamamoto turned to the youngest Soul Reaper inside and asked. "Have you seen either of those two captain Hitsugaya?"

The white-haired Soul Reaper shook his head and spoke in a serious tone. "I never met this Riku guy Head-Captain, but I did meet Sora at one point in the human world...the day before Orihime Inoue disappeared."

"What happened? Did Sora say anything to you?" Yen Sid couldn't help but ask. Everyone else paid attention to the young captain.

Toshiro briefly nodded his head and said. "Yeah. He came when I was fighting with one of the Espada. He got in my way and wouldn't leave when I gave him the chance to. I had no choice but to fight him to get him out of the way, but sadly I was defeated in battle. Before he left however, Sora told me about his status as a Keyblade Wielder, his own name...and something else as well."

"...What did Sora tell you?" Yen Sid asked.

The Ice Prince turned to the Head-Captain and said. "He said that you were trying to create the **Oken**, Head-Captain. Finally, he mentioned the one who told him that lie."

"He said it was Aizen." Toshiro finished angrily. Hearing, the Captains immediately understood the situation.

"Aizen...of course." Soi Fon scowled.

"So like us, he's been deceiving those young boys as well." Retsu said sadly.

"What's their connection with Aizen? Is it possible that they've joined together with him and his army of Arrancars?" Byakuya questioned.

"That, or he could be just lying to them by saying that old Yama wants to create the Oken, just like Toshiro said." Shunsui helpfully replied.

"If that's true, than how did they come here? And how were they able to come into contact with Aizen in the first place?" Toshiro asked.

"Tsk. If they're really on Aizen's side, then that means I'll get to fight Riku again. Maybe that Sora kid will be a challenge too." Kenpachi grinned excitedly.

Surprisingly, Mayuri didn't say a word whatsoever. It didn't even look like he was paying attention at all. He just looked down, his eyes blank as always. He only looked up when Yen Sid spoke however.

"Still, the possibility that they're on Aizen's side worries me. Sora was able to defeat Toshiro while Riku had managed to take on Kenpachi, Soi Fon and Byakuya too. If those two and Aizen were allied with one another, then all of us could get in some serious trouble if we happen to face them ourselves." Jushiro spoke, surprisingly serious.

Everyone else was greatly disturbed at that possibility when Jushiro said this. Yamamoto had enough of this when he slammed his cane on the floor, creating a loud boom in the process.

"That's enough, all of you. This is not the time to be making speculations." Yamamoto scolded. He turned to his old friend and said. "Yen Sid, perhaps you should explain to everyone about the Keyblade and everything else as well."

Yen Sid nodded his head and spoke. "Yes, I understand old friend.

The old sorcerer summoned away the holograms before he summoned his old Keyblade, **Star Seeker.** He held up high and after that, a beam of light hit the ceiling and soon, the whole room became different in appearance.

"What...is this?" Soi Fon gasped.

"Amazing..." Retsu said, looking quite amazed.

Byakuya merely looked around without saying a word. Sajin reacted the same way.

"My my. This is sure fascinating. Eh Jushiro?" Shunsui asked, looking up.

"Indeed." Jushiro agreed.

Kenpachi looked uninterested while Mayuri looked around silently. Yamamoto looked relaxed as he took in the scene all around him. All of the captains were in space. There were stars and many worlds all around. Many in different colors: Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, Green, Orange, Black and White. Darkness was all around them as Light was shining around the captains as well. Yen Sid finally appeared while he still held his Keyblade. He walked to the captains as he said.

"This is what I meant by other worlds. You see, there are other worlds, other than your own. Many of them are very different in many ways. All of them share one thing however: A Heart. Every single world has a Heart. We are to protect these worlds with Light from the Darkness."

Yen Sid held his Keyblade in front of himself and spoke. "The Keyblade is a weapon that has existed for many years, but nobody, not even myself knows it's origins. Sora and Riku have use the Keyblade to protect the worlds and those closet to them. That is the reason I have came here, and I cannot return to my home until I bring them back safely. If I fail...I will not forgive myself." Yen Sid spoke, summoning his Keyblade away at last. The Outer Space scene disappeared as well, returning the meeting room back to it's original appearance.

"So I guess Riku isn't from Karakura Town after all." Soi Fon noted.

"To think that there are many worlds besides our world. It's interesting, don't you think?" Retsu asked with a smile.

"That's the reason why we never seen Sora and Riku's Keyblades before." Byakuya said.

"I'll admit, I'm amazed that these two young men are strong enough to fight on par with us Captains." Sajin replied.

"Yep. I would like to see a few of these different worlds myself." Shunsui said.

"Still, we should focus on to how to deal with this situation. We still need to figure out if they are sided with Aizen or not." Toshiro insisted.

"Maybe if I can go to these other worlds myself, I can find some strong opponents while I'm at it." Kenpachi grinned.

Once again, Mayuri didn't say a word. Jushiro noticed this and couldn't help but ask. "Mayuri, what's the matter? You haven't spoken very much ever since this meeting. Is there something wrong?"

The Captain of Squad 12 continued to look down as he replied. "I'm...fine..."

Jushiro was confused by his response, but he dropped the matter as he turned his attention to the head-captain. Yamamoto got up as he stared at Yen Sid for awhile and spoke.

"Yen Sid...ever since you helped the Soul Society from the Quincies, I own you a debt. In return for your support for the Soul Society during that time, I will repay my debt by helping you to find Sora and Riku. The **Gotei 13 **will gladly assist you and bring back your proteges at once!"

The old Keyblade Master bowed in relief and smiled at his old friend. "Thank you Yamamoto. And in return, I shall lend my support once again to aid you and your fellow captains with the battle with Sosuke Aizen and his army of Espada as well."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. He had previously told Yen Sid about Aizen when he was telling Yamamoto about Sora and Riku.

"Yes, your assistance will be of great help. Is there any objections, Captains? If you have any, speak now." Yamamoto ordered, looking at the 9 captains standing before him and Yen Sid.

Soi Fon stood firmly and said. "I shall lend my strength to aid you Head-Captain, and Yen Sid as well."

Retsu nodded as she said. "I will provide any medical assistance to Sora and Riku if they need it."

Byakuya's expression didn't change as he said. "I have no objections to this Head-Captain."

Sajin was up next as he spoke. "For the sake of the Soul Society, I shall fight Aizen and his Arrancars to the end."

Shunsui smiled and replied. "I'll help too. Besides, if it wasn't for Riku, Nanao wouldn't have accepted my affection towards her."

Toshiro rolled his eyes at Shunsui's words as he said. "It would be a shame if I didn't help Sora. Besides, he is one of the few that have defeated me in battle."

Yen Sid watched as the Captains spoke. He turned around as he felt someone coming from behind. He looked up to Kenpachi grinning down at him and said. "I'll help ya too old man...on one condition. I want a rematch with Riku. We never to got our fight because he ran off after some Hollows started to act all wild. After this whole crappy mess with Aizen is over, I want for me and Riku to fight and with no interruptions this time."

Taken aback by his sudden appearance, Yen Sid rubbed his beard in thought until he sighed and replied. "I will discuss it with Riku, Kenpachi. I'm positive that I can...persuade him to agree."

"Then you got yourself a deal." Kenpachi smirked as he walked back to his standing spot. Yen Sid sighed even more while Yamamoto started to feel sorry for Riku.

After that, Jushiro smiled and said. "I would like to help Sora and Riku get back to their home as well. We cannot allow this to go on much longer."

Yamamoto nodded his head and he turned to the last captain and asked. "And what about you Mayuri?"

"I shall...lend my assistance as well." Mayuri spoke in a emotionless tone. His eyes were still blank and he continued to look down as well. Yamamoto stared curiously at the captain of Squad 12 for a few seconds until he went back to addressing the captains.

"With that settled, we must now discuss the second part of this meeting. Yen Sid, it's probably better for you to stay here and listen to what I'm about to say. I want to discuss about the situation with **Orihime Inoue** and **Ichigo Kurosaki**."

Once again, all Captains and Yen Sid paid attention to the Head-Captain.

"Since you're the only one who doesn't know who they are, Yen Sid, I'll cut to the chase. Ichigo Kurosaki is a human from Karakura Town that was given the powers of a Shinigami, becoming a substitute Soul Reaper in the process. Orihime Inoue is also from Karakura Town and she has powerful abilities that has caught the interest of Aizen himself.

"What kind of powers does this girl possess?" Yen Sid asked.

Yamamoto closed his eyes and replied. "The ability to reject time, or rather, undoing events in many shape or form. Orihime Inoue was captured awhile ago by one of Aizen's Espada and we came to the conclusion that Aizen wants Orihime Inoue to restore the **Hōgyoku, **a very powerful orb that Aizen stole. Ichigo Kurosaki and some of his own allies has entered into Hueco Mundo to find Orihime Inoue and bring her back to Karakura Town."

Yen Sid nodded in understanding and asked. "I don't suppose that you have any ideas related to this situation?"

"I do. The rest of the Captains and myself have already planned a way to stop Aizen and help Ichigo Kurosaki as well. First, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Retsu and Mayuri as well as some of their own subordinates will enter Hueco Mundo and provide assistance to Kurosaki and his friends. The rest of the captains and Lieutenants, myself included, will stay behind in the human world to prevent Aizen from creating the Oken."

"However, if your forces as well as Aizen's will indeed get into battle, it will greatly endanger the lives of those in Karakura Town, and possibly destroy the town itself." Yen Sid pointed out.

Yamamoto nodded his head in agreement and said. "That's true, but we have prepared for that outcome. Mayuri and his squad are creating a perfect replica of Karakura Town right down to the bone. I also ordered **Kisuke Urahara, **aformer captain to create something that will take the real Karakura Town and relocate it to one of the areas of the **Rukongai.**"

"Ah I see. That's quite peculiar, but as long as the town and it's people are safe, it doesn't matter." Yen Sid spoke, impressed.

"Yes. With Karakura Town and the humans out of the way, we will have no reason to restrain ourselves." Yamamoto commented.

Soon, the meeting went on for another half hour until the captains were allowed to leave. Byakuya decided to go back to his office to get some last minute paperwork done. Strangely, Soi Fon walked with him as they held hands together. Shunsui and Jushiro left as well, going back to their respective divisions. Sajin, Toshiro and Kenpachi walked out too. Retsu went back to her squad to check on her subordinates and Mayuri disappeared without a word.

"Yen Sid...do you really think that Xehanort might have something to do with this?" Yamamoto asked the old sorcerer after the captains left.

"It's possible. Xehanort would certainly take advantage of the conflict with the Soul Society and your conflict with Aizen if he were to find out about it, though to what extent, I cannot say for sure." Yen Sid admitted.

Yamamoto frowned as he spoke. "If Xehanort is truly involved in this, then we have more than just Aizen and his army of Espada to deal with."

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 4.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hanataro and Momo watched in silence as Retsu explained the entire meeting to them. She knew that the two were helped by Riku at one point, and felt they deserved to know the truth about the Keyblade Master.<p>

"So Riku is something called a Keyblade Wielder?" Hanataro asked.

"And he happens to from another world?" He finished.

Retsu nodded her head and said. "That's correct."

The 7th Seat rubbed his head and said. "That's...pretty unreal. I knew that the weapon that he was using was were and all, but to think that Riku isn't a Soul Reaper and he's was born on another world..."

"I understand your feelings Hanataro. I had trouble believing it myself, but if Yen Sid and Captain Yamamoto really are old friends, then Yen Sid must be telling the truth." Retsu said.

"Yeah...I suppose you're right Captain." Hanataro agreed, still stunned by what he learned. He turned to face Momo, who was looking down at the ground. He sat next to her and asked. "Lieutenant Hinamori, are you alright?"

Momo continued to look at her feet as she replied. "I just...can't believe it. I'm about as shocked as you and captain Unohana. But...why? Why did Riku lie about being a Soul Reaper? I just don't get it!"

The captain of squad 4 sat with her and Hanataro and she said. "I know it's difficult to take in Momo, but think about it. It's possible that like you, Squad 5 and everyone else, Riku was being manipulated by Aizen. Otherwise, he wouldn't have came here in the first place."

Hearing, Momo understood but she shook her head and said. "But still...I don't even know if I should even trust Riku again. If we ran into each other again, I wouldn't know what to do."

Coming up and placing a hand on her shoulder, Retsu smiled and said. "Just follow your heart Momo. Whether you decide to trust Riku or not, it will not change who you are. You trusted Aizen at one point and despite the fact that he betrayed you...you're still the same Lieutenant that your friends and Captain Hitsugaya know and love."

Hanataro nodded and added. "Captain Unohana is right. And with that, I made a decision. Turning to face his Captain, Hanataro asked. "Captain Unohana, I wish to join you and the rest of the captains on your mission to Hueco Mundo."

Taken by surprise, Retsu shook her head and spoke. "I can't do that Hanataro. You're only a seated officer and-"

"I know that Captain. But...I'm sick and tired of just standing on the sidelines!" Hanataro yelled in frustration. He then resumed. "Ichigo, Lieutenant Abarai and their friends ended up saving Rukia because I was too weak to make a move. But I don't want to happen, ever again. Even if I'm not as strong as Ichigo or Rukia, I can still help! If you or Lieutenant Kotetsu weren't around, who else is going to heal everybody who got injured in the process? Also, I want to help Riku too, just like he helped me back then. I'm not sure who he really is, and I want to find out, by going with you and everyone else to Hueco Mundo. So...please Captain, let me come."

Hanataro finished by getting on his knees and bowing in respect and pleading.

"Hanataro..." Momo spoke his name in surprise.

_"He really has changed...and such in a short amount of time." _Retsu thought in amazement. She smiled as she got down on one knee and patted on Hanataro's head. He looked up to see his smiling captain's face before she got up and said.

"These changes that you've been going through...they're not so bad after all. Get ready before we go." Retsu said. And with that, she walked out of the room. Hanataro and Momo stared in surprise. Momo smiled at the 7th seat and replied. "You should get ready Hanataro, you don't want to be left behind, right?"

"Huh?! Oh r-right! I forgot!" Hanataro stuttered. Momo giggled at his behavior as he tried to leave. Before he could, she grabbed him by his hand.

"Lieutenant...I mean Momo, is there something wrong?" Hanataro asked, confused.

Momo looked at Hanataro before she softy whispered. "Please, come back soon Hanataro. You'll be okay, right?"

Hearing this, Hanataro gave her a reassuring smile and said. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Looking at his face and realized that he was being sincere, Momo smiled while her eyes started to tear up. And with no hesitation, she pulled Hanataro towards her with his arm...and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Dive into the Soul Society.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Mayuri..."<strong>

"Leave me alone..." Mayuri groaned. As soon as he got back, he went to his private quarters instead of his lab. He ordered everyone in his squad, including Nemu to leave him be. He had all of his make up off and his hairstyle was back to it's original state.

**"I know you can hear me..."**

"Just stop it...its all in my head..." He moaned out. He got dressed ti his sleeping robes and walked to a sink with a mirror above. He turned it on and washed his face with water. He dried his face with a towel and took a look at the mirror to see his face...but it wasn't his face.

**"There's no point to struggle..." ****Ansem**'s face spoke from the mirror. Mayuri screamed in fright as he smashed his fist on the mirror, breaking it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME!? YOU DON'T EVEN EXIST!" Mayuri screamed as he held his head in pain. He got in a fetal position as Ansem's broken face on the mirror just smirked coldly and said.

"That's where you wrong. I do exist...and it looks like you're wore out. So just take a nap...and relax." Ansem finished with a soothing tone as Mayuri started to feel tired. He struggled to stay awake until he gave in and fell asleep.

"Sleep well Mayuri Kurotsuchi...I shall return. So...take a rest and leave everything to me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Islands.<strong>

* * *

><p>Up in the beach of Destiny Islands, <strong>Kairi <strong>and **Lea **stood on the sand while facing the ocean before them. Kairi had her Keyblade out, **Destiny's Embrace**. Lea rested his Keyblade, **Flickering Flames** on his shoulder.

"So, are we leaving or not?" Lea asked, annoyed.

Kairi shrugged her shoulders and said. "Master Yen Sid explained to us that he was going to create a portal here to this Soul Society place. He also said it would take some time after he was done speaking with those Soul Reapers or whatever they're called."

"That's typical of someone his age. They always want to take up our time. I mean, he must as old as dirt!" Lea chuckled.

"Lea! He's a Keyblade Master and if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have been able to use the Keyblade in the first place." Kairi scolded.

Lea held his hands in front of him and said. "Okay, okay, chill out Princess. Small joke."

Rolling her eyes, Kairi continued to stare out at the ocean. She sighed as she asked. "Lea, did you think that we'll be able to find Riku and...Sora? I mean, we're not even sure if they're still in that world or not."

"How should I know? I'm not the one who sucks face with Sora everyday of the week." Lea teased.

"Oh shut up!" Kairi cried as she slapped his chest, her face beat red. Lea laughed at her embarrassed expression before he calmed down.

He looked at her and said. "Look, we will find those two and bring their butts back here. And after all of this is over, you and Sora can go back to your lovey dovey lives again."

Kairi couldn't but giggle at this. She smiled up at Lea and said. "Thanks Lea, I really needed that."

Lea only shrugged as he chuckled and said. "No prob Kairi. If you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me...except on Wednesdays. Me and Roxas always travel around to other worlds on that day."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kairi giggled. The two rookie Keyblade Wielders were interrupted as a ray of light shined on their faces. After covering their faces, they opened their eyes and the portal that Yen Sid told them about.

"So I guess this is the portal that Yen Sid was talking. Better late than never." Lea replied. Kairi nodded her head as they started to walk towards the portal...

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Terra<strong>, **Aqua** and **Ventus** were outside of the Mysterious Tower. Another portal appeared in front of them.

"Looks its time to go." Terra spoke as he activated his Keyblade Armor and threw his **Ends of the Earth Keyblade** in the air and it transformed into his **Keyblade Glider.**

"Yeah. Let's go guys." Ven said with a smile. He got into his armor and his **Wayward Wind Keyblade **went into it's Glider form.

"Stay alert guys. Anything can happen." Aqua warned, getting her armor and transforming her **Stormfall Keyblade **into Glider Mode.

Ven and Terra nodded in understanding and soon the Keyblade Trio got on their gliders and went straight for the portal.

* * *

><p>"Gawrsh, I sure hope Sora and Riku are okay." <strong>Goofy<strong> said in a worried tone. He, **Donald **and **Mickey **got inside their **Gummi Ship **and was looking for the portal that Yen Sid told them about.

"Quit worrying! You're starting to worry me too!" Donald yelled, feeling worried too.

Mickey put the ship on auto pilot and walked over to his friends and calmed them down. "Don't worry Fellas. We will find Sora and Riku. They're our friends and as long as we follow our hearts, we will find a way to save them."

"Yeah! You're right King Mickey." Donald agreed.

"And we'll be right with ya to bring them back home too." Goofy added.

Mickey smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Aw gosh. Thanks Fellas."

Suddenly, **Pluto **came out of nowhere and ran around Mickey. The Disney King laughed in delight as he patted the head of his ever loyal pet dog. Pluto panted with his tongue hanging out as usual.

"Getting excited, aren't you Pluto?" Mickey asked.

"**Arf**!" Pluto barked in agreement.

Then a shine of light appeared in front of the ship. The Disney Trio ran to the cockpit to see a portal in front of the Gummi Ship. Mickey got into the pilot seat and started to press the buttons and controls to move.

"Ready fellas?" Mickey asked, prepared.

"You bet King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy said in the same time.

"**Arf**! Pluto barked.

With that, the Gummi Ship started to power up and went to the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>In Radiant Garden...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yuffie <strong>looked up in disbelief as she asked. "What the heck is that?!"

**Tifa** was also surprised as well. "Wow, did you really built this?"

**Leon **rubbed his chin thoughtfully and asked. "Does it work? We need to know if it's capable of taking us where we need to go."

**Cloud **remained quiet.

"Of course it works! Do you think I am?! I put my heart and soul into this Masterpiece for years! There ain't no other kiddie ship that can surpass the **Shera!" ****Cid **proudly proclaimed as he showed Leon and the others the extremely large and beautiful airship that he built. It had a glass main deck with computers inside of it. Leon observed some more and asked.

"How long did it take you to built this ship Cid? Looks like you spend a fortune on it."

"It sure wasn't easy. But heck, I got my Shera to finally work. Tested it a few times myself during my free time. It will get you to where you want to go and it's very durable. Not even a cannon can damage this baby here." Cid said while pointing his thumb behind himself towards the ship.

Tifa nodded in relief as she spoke. "Well that's good to hear. At we won't have to worry too much when we leave."

"Just remember, I'm not lending my Shera to you kids for free. "That'll be 10000 **Munny **from each of you." Cid said as he handed Leon a bill, much to the **SeeD **mercenary's annoyance. He did the same thing to Cloud and Tifa and lastly Yuffie.

"What!? You're crazy, old man!" Yuffie shouted, looking at the amount of munny on the bill.

Cid took the bill from the Ninja and looked at it and said. "Yeah, you're right." And he wrote something on the bill before handing it back to Yuffie.

She looked at the bill and cried out. "30000 Munny!? What's the extra 20000 Munny for!?"

"For backtalk! You little brat!" Cid barked.

Ignoring Yuffie's protests, Cloud finally spoke. "Cid, will you and **Aerith** be alright with us gone?"

Aerith appeared as soon as she heard that and said. "Don't worry. **Roxas**, **Xion** and **Namine** volunteered to stay behind until you come back. But remember, if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask for our help. But please, be careful. And bring back Sora and Riku. Okay Cloud?"

"You got it." Cloud said.

Then Roxas and the former nobodies came by to wish Leon and the others farewell.

"Don't worry about a thing. With us around, Radiant Garden will be protected. Just make sure that Sora and Riku are in top shape by the time you get back." Roxas told them.

"Yeah, so stay safe and come back soon." Namine said.

"And just remember, call if you need any help." Xion added.

Leon then turned to **Demyx**, **Zexion** and **Larxene** and said. "You three stay right here, and no funny business. Do anything stupid and I'll tell Xemnas exactly where you guys are."

"C-crystal." Demyx said, smiling nervously.

"I suppose we should wish you luck, but since you're friends with Sora and Riku, you won't need any of it." Zexion said calmly.

"Hmph. Whatever." Larxene muttered, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

Rolling his eyes at them, Leon and the others started to walk towards the Shera with every resident in Radiant Garden and their allies waving goodbye to them. Cid came forth and shouted. "One more thing! If any of you slackers gets even a scratch on my Shera, it'll be an extra 10000 Munny from everyone of ya!"

"Cranky old fart." Yuffie muttered, already upset that she had to pay 30000 Munny. Tifa giggled at her ninja friend's behavior while Cloud remained silent as ever. Leon got to start the controls to start the airship and said.

"Let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Master Eraqus <strong>watched silently as he saw his three apprentices leaving for the portal.

* * *

><p>Lea walked through the portal and now only Kairi was left. She stared at her Keyblade for a few seconds until she tightened her grip on it. She looked with determination and walked inside the portal at last.<p>

_"Sora, Riku, I'm coming for you guys and we're going home...together!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Dive Mode. Theme: Storm Diver. <strong>Defeat the Dream Eater known as Despertado Fantasma.<strong>**

* * *

><p>Kairi found herself flying through a series of white rings until she could the cities and building from looking down. Some of them resembled the Soul Society. The sky around her was blue. She smiled to herself as she continued to dive.<p>

_"Wow...this feels so refreshing. But I have to be careful. Who knows what I might run into."_

The **Princess of Heart **thought as she dodged a few buildings and barriers in her way. She used the **Diving Strike **to move faster, as she saw herself about to run into a huge white wall, she used **Aerial Brake **to slow down, capable of moving out of the way. She then saw huge white spikes coming out of nowhere. She used the **Dodging Deflect **to create a barrier around herself to avoid the spikes without getting hurt. She saw a ring coming her way and she went through it. The place she was in now resembled Karakura Town now.

Kairi smiled to herself on how easy she was able to dive without any problems. "It'll only be awhile before I get there. There's nothing that can stand in my way. Not now, not ever."

Oh how wrong she was.

As she was to run into another building, Kairi was about to move out of the way until the building got destroyed in front of her. She cried out in surprise as she used one of her arms to cover her face. She then moved it out of the way to look at the destroyed building...and the cause of it's destruction as well.

"W-what is that?!" Kairi gasped the sight before her.

A huge skull like head was seen. It's entire skull was colored blood red. It had the usual teeth and one empty eye-socket on the right side. A white part of a mask covered the upper left side of the skull. The hole of the mask was where the eye was, and it glowed yellow. It had the **Nightmare Emblem** on the top of it's skull. This was the Dream Eater known as ****Despertado Fantasma. ****It started to roar as black wings appeared from the back of the skull and it fired out a huge blue fire ball from it's mouth.

Kairi's eyes widen as she saw she was about to be hit by the ball of fire. "Whoa!" She cried out as she dodged it just in time, but barely. She looked at the wings behind the Dream Eater and saw that it had three glowing orbs on each wing.

"It looks like those orbs are it's weak points. I just have to destroy them or I won't be able to get to the Soul Society." Kairi mused. She then saw the Despertado Fantasma flapping it's wings, create a huge gust of wind in the process. It was so fast that Kairi didn't have enough time to use Dodging Deflect and she surely got pushed back quite a distance and she got injured as well.

"Ah! It's feels like getting hit by a train" Kairi groaned. She looked up and gasped when the Dream Eater's eyes started to glow. Soon it shot out beams out of it's eyes towards Kairi.

"Not this time!" Kairi shouted as she dodged the beams as best as she can. After dodging a few more times, she saw that she was close enough to one of the wings. She then used Diving Strike to hit one of the orbs. She destroyed that one before moving on to the next. She hit the second one a few times before she managed to destroy that one too. She was about to move on to the third one before the Dream Eater used it's fireball attack on her, getting a good hit on the Princess of Heart, moving her away from it's left wing with only one orb left on it.

Two down, four to go.

Kairi hissed in pain as she rubbed her left arm, which got hit by the fireball. It wasn't scarred or anything, but it still hurt like hell.

"It looks this won't be so easy after all." She sighed. She saw the Dream Eater flapping it's wings once again, creating another gust of wind. She dodged many times until the wind finally dissipated. The Dream Eater started to shoot out it's eye beams once again. Kairi used Dodging Deflect to get out of the way in time. The eye beams finally stop, but the Dream Eater wasn't done just yet. It opened it's mouth once again and started to breath out a long flow of fire at the Princess of Heart. She dodged the fire but she got unlucky and was hit before the fire stopped.

Kairi panted as she tried to catch her breath. She shook her head and saw an opportunity to hit the wings again. She charged right in and started to hit the left wing's one last orb again. She finally managed to break it before moving on to the ring wing. The Dream Eater started to growl in anger as Kairi continued to hit one of the orbs on it's right wing. She destroyed it before Despertado Fantasma fired off another fireball from it's mouth.

Four down, two to go.

"Just two more and I can move on without that thing in the way." Kairi told herself. She saw the Dream Eater and now it started to blow out even more fireballs from it's wide open mouth. She gasped as she dodged and used the barrier around herself to get from getting hurt. The Dream Eater did not relent on it's attacks at all as it fired away. It stopped it's attack eventually, allowing Kairi to have a few seconds of rest before she got back in the fight. Unleashing it's wings once again, the Dream Eater started to flap them at an even higher rate, blowing stronger gusts of wind in the process. Kairi used Dodging Deflect, but the winds were so strong that she ended up getting pushed back with ease. She rubbed her face and she saw the eye beams coming at her way. She dodged and moved to get out the way. The eye beams were moving faster than usual. She managed to dodge them for awhile until the last beam landed a hit on her right thigh. She hissed in pain before she saw the Dream Eater preparing for another attack.

"Oh what now? It can't possibly get any worse." Kairi muttered angrily.

Wrong choice of words, Kairi. Because it was about to get even worse. Because Despertado Fantasma started to shoot out a even bigger and hotter flow of fire from it's mouth! It was strong enough to destroy some of the buildings around it. It turned it's attention to Kairi and blew it's fire at her. Kairi tried to get out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough and got hit full force by the fire. She screamed in agony as the fire continued until the Dream Eater stopped it's attack.

Kairi panted heavily from her injuries. She was getting tired and was running out of health. She saw her chance when she saw that she close enough to the Dream Eater to hit the last two orbs on it's right wing.

_"Now here's my chance!" _Kairi thought as she yelled out in anger. She charged right in and furiously hit the 5th orb on the ring. She finally managed to break it before getting to the last one. With every bit of strength that she had in her, she charged constantly, determined to defeat the Dream Eater at last. She continued to hit the orb with all of her might until, she finally destroyed it. With all of the orbs gone from it's wings, Despertado Fantasma started to roar in pain as Kairi got away. She was utterly tired and exhausted, but she was immensely pleased with herself.

"Finally...it's all over." Kairi sighed to herself.

Think again.

The Dream Eater continued to roar in anger until it stopped. It then started to open it's mouth even wider until Kairi saw something located in the mouth. It was another but bigger orb inside.

"What!? You gotta be kidding me." Kairi gasped. The Dream Eater started to gather energy inside it's mouth and soon, it started to shoot out rainbow-colored energy balls. Kairi tried to dodge as best as she could, but the injuries that she gained earlier made this very difficult. The balls were very powerful and very fast that they started to hit Kairi right away. She cried out in pain as she tried to move out of the way, but the balls kept on coming and coming. Kairi couldn't anything to protect herself, but she managed to get out of the way, but barely until the Dream Eater stopped.

She was almost out of health, a few more hits and she was done for. Her energy was completely wiped out, and all of the injuries that she sustained were no help. She looked up and saw that the Dream Eater was about to blow out another fireball. She glared right it and said.

"No matter what you do, you won't stop me from seeing Sora and Riku again!"

The Dream Eater ignored her as it started to fire off more and more fireballs toward Kairi. She was too injured to move right now, and she didn't have any power left to attack. Everything she saw was in slow-motion as the balls of fire just on kept coming towards her. She sadly closed her eyes and her thoughts were.

_"I'm sorry...Sora..."_

**BOOM!**_  
><em>

The fireballs finally hit their target and even more fireballs joined then, creating an explosion of fire that nobody couldn't possibly escape. After that was over, The Dream Eater looked eagerly to see the dead Princess of Heart, wanting to see the damage that it caused. But to it's surprise, Kairi wasn't anywhere to seen. Despertado Fantasma turned it's head frantically, trying to find Kairi. The Dream Eater started to roar in anger until it spotted someone coming it's direction. It saw Kairi, who was barely conscious. She was carried over the right shoulder of somebody else.

"Sorry ugly, but this Princess is not on the menu."

The Dream Eater got a better look, and it turned out that the person who just spoke was Lea. He had one of his arms carrying Kairi over his shoulder as his other arm held his Keyblade. Lea smirked at the Dream Eater and said.

"Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p>Terra, Aqua and Ventus continued to ride on their gliders after entering the portal. Terra was in the lead with Aqua on his left and Ven on his right. The younger Keyblade Wielder broke the silence by asking a question.<p>

"Hey Terra, do you can tell me and Aqua what this Soul Society world is about?"

Aqua nodded in agreement and asked. "He's right. You and Master Eraqus didn't say much about it. Tell us."

The oldest of the Keyblade Duo remained silent as he said. "From what Master Yen Sid said, it's a world that the souls of the living reside. He, Master Eraqus and Xehanort had their Mark of Mastery Exam in that world."

Ven and Aqua were even more interested about the Soul Society after what Terra just told them.

"If it's really a home for the dead, do you think that Sora and Riku might be...well, you know..." Ventus spoke worriedly.

Terra came closer to his best friend and patted him on his back. "Don't worry Ven. I'm sure those two are okay. They wouldn't die so easily."

"Yes but, what I want to know is who or what brought them to that world, and why?" Aqua mused.

"Well we're going have to find out for ourselves once we get there. Master Yen Sid told us that the portals that he created for everyone to enter will lead to the Soul Society and we'll be able to regroup with the others. The next step will be decided once we get there." Terra said.

Ven nodded his head and said. "I just hope we can find Sora and Riku once we get there."

"We will find them Ven. With the Soul Society's help, it will be much easier to find them and bring back home." Aqua reassured him.

Terra smiled underneath his helmet and said. "That's right. Now let's get going!"

"Right!" Aqua and Ven agreed, both of them smiling as well.

* * *

><p>Donald sighed unhappily as he and the others were still inside the portal, reaching for their destination. Goofy was resting in one of the chairs while Mickey was still in the pilot's chair. Pluto was asleep, laying on the ground while using his arms as pillows.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Donald asked.

Mickey shook his head and said. "Don't worry Donald. It'll only be a matter of time before we get there."

Donald crossed his arms and pouted, displeased. Goofy yawned as he asked. "King Mickey, is this 'Sold' Society place really full of dead people?"

"It's Soul! you big palooka." Donald corrected, annoyed.

"Oh, that's right!" Goofy exclaimed, annoying Donald even further.

Mickey laughed at their antics and replied. "You're right Goofy. The Soul Society is filled with Souls of the recently deceased. Many Years ago, Master Yen Sid had his Mark of Mastery Exam there. He was able to find out that it was the world that Sora and Riku were located at. But we still don't have a clue on how we might have gotten there in the first place."

"Do you think that Sora and Riku are okay though? Right King Mickey?" Goofy asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh quit worrying already! They'll be fine Goofy. Nobody can beat Sora or Riku." Donald reassured him.

Goofy nodded in agreement. "You're right Donald. And we'll be right there to help them in whatever trouble they're in!"

"Yeah!" Donald quacked.

"That's the spirit Fellas! With the three of us, nobody can get in our way from bringing Sora and Riku back home." Mickey said.

The Disney Trio cheered until something started to beep. Mickey turned around to see a small TV screen right next to the controls and buttons of the Gummi Ship. He, Donald and Goofy walked over to the cockpit and Mickey pressed a button, allowing the TV screen to work and soon someone's face appeared on the screen. It was **Queen Minnie, **and she had a worried expression on her face.

"Huh? Queen Minnie, is that you?" Donald said in surprise. Goofy and Mickey were equally surprised.

Realizing that she made contact, Minnie spoke. "Oh Mickey, something terrible happened!"

"What's going on Minnie? Are you and everyone else okay?" Mickey asked in a worried tone.

"We're all fine. But Mickey, there's something that I have to tell you." Minnie said, starting to calm down.

Mickey was confused and asked. "Well what's the matter?"

"It's **Pete**."

Mickey, Donald and Goofy gave each other confused expressions. Donald's expression turned angry and said. "Oh what's that troublemaker doing this time?"

Minnie shook her head and the TV screen shifted to a empty jail cell and back to Minnie again.

"I don't know the full details yet, but Mickey...I'm afraid that Pete is missing! The guards have been searching for him, but they can't find him! We think that he might've escaped!"

**"WHHAATT?! **The Disney Trio gasped in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the same jail cell that was shown, there inside the cell was Pete. He wearing the usual black and white striped prison uniform that fitted his size as well as a cap on his head with the same colors. He was sitting on a big bed while playing the harmonica with his big hands. It was playing a solemn tune and despite his big hands, Pete was skilled playing it.<p>

He eventually stopped and sighed sadly. "Oh this bites! I can't believe that I've gotten into this mess. And it's all thanks to that spiky-haired brat, Sora and his little sidekicks!"

Pete's face turned red with anger and he shouted. "Just saying that punk's name makes wanna to hurl! It's all his fault that I'm stuck here in the first place! Oh when I get out of here, I'm going to find that brat and teach him a real lesson!"

The large cat just sighed and lay down on the bed and said. "Oh who am I kidding? I'm stuck here, Maleficent is gone forever, and I can't even summon the Heartless because of that dang **Cornerstone of Light**! There's no way that I'll ever get out of here."

"Think again."

Hearing this, Pete immediately jumped out of his bed and turned his head around as he shouted. "Who said that?! Who's there?! Show yourself!"

Pete turned around again, only to see a Corridor of Darkness appearing outside of his cell. He jumped back in shock when he saw two familiar faces. **Jafar **was walking towards the cell with a wicked smirk. **Hades **was right next to him, wearing a bored expression.

"What's the matter with you? You look you just saw a ghost or something." Hades yawned.

Pete backed away and pointed at the two in shock. "HADES! JAFAR! What are you guys doing here?!"

"Rude as always. It's been a long time since we seen you, and that's all you have to say? Oh well, I expected that kind of response from you, especially since you're were once allied with Maleficent." Jafar replied smoothly.

"Shut your trap! I don't need to hear that from some chump who got sucked into a genie's lamp." Pete snapped.

Jafar narrowed his eyes, but he calmed down and said. "Enough of this. We came here to talk, not to argument with one another."

"Anyway, how are you two even here? The Cornerstone of Light should have prevented you from even coming here in the first place." Pete said. He calmed down as he crossed his arms.

Hades scoffed and said. "Oh please, do you really think that some kiddie night-light would stop me, the Lord of the Dead, from coming here?"

Pete nodded in understanding, that made sense...somewhat. "So what do I own this visit?"

"Have you heard of a man named Xehanort?" Jafar asked.

"Yeah, Maleficent mentioned him a few times. What about him?" Pete asked.

Hades crossed his arms and said. "Here's the short version: Xehanort gathered some of the enemies that Sora and his friends have stopped in the past. There's also a few of them that Sora never met before. Xehanort made the rest of us a deal. In exchange for helping to getting rid of Sora and his buddies, he will help us conquer our own worlds."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Pete asked.

"Simple: We came here with an offer. We want you to join us. In exchange, me and Hades will help you escape from that filthy prison that you've been confined in for who knows how long." Jafar explained.

Pete stayed quiet at this.

Jafar noticed this and continued. "Think about it. Would you rather stay here as a prisoner, with no hope of escape? Or you would take the chance to escape and take revenge on those who wronged you?"

Hearing this, Pete looked down at the ground, still quiet. Then a small smile started to appear on his face as he chuckled...

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes Later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah...I had no idea that freedom felt so nice." Pete cheered as he walked out of the prison while still wearing his prison uniform. He walked to the corridor of darkness along with Jafar and Hades.<p>

"Now let's get going!" Pete said as he walked in the corridor with Jafar and Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mickey rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he tried to understand the situation.<p>

"That no-good Pete is probably trying to start trouble again!" Donald angrily shouted.

"But how did he escape? Gawrsh, this is so confusing." Goofy complained.

The Disney King remained silent until he spoke. "Minnie, you and the guards keep an eye out for Pete. Hopefully, he hasn't gotten too far. Just be careful, who knows what might happen?"

Minnie nodded in understanding. "I understand. But please, come home safe and sound, okay Mickey?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Minnie. With me, Donald and Goofy together, nothing will stop us." Mickey reassured.

The Disney Queen smiled and replied. "I believe in all of three of you. Come back soon. Goodbye!" With that, the TV screen turned black. Mickey went to the pilot's seat and went back to riding the Gummi Ship.

"King Mickey, what should we do about Pete?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. What if he does something bad without us around to stop him?" Goofy asked.

Mickey shook his head and said. "We'll have to worry about Pete later. Right now, we have to focus on getting to the Soul Society and finding Sora and Riku. We can figure how to deal with Pete after that."

Donald and Goofy understood Mickey's reasoning and nodded their heads.

As he continued to pilot the Gummi Ship, Mickey was troubled by Pete's mysterious escape.

_"First Sora and Riku disappear all of a sudden, and now Pete goes missing too. What is going on here?"_

* * *

><p>Leon was piloting the Shera with no difficulty. Tifa was looking out at the glass, with Cloud standing far away from the others, crossing his arms with his eyes closed. Yuffie sighed as she sat on the floor, cross-legged.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Yuffie yawned.

"For the 13th time already, No. Now stop asking or I'll tell Cid that you made a few scratches on his ship." Leon asked, not looking at the Ninja sitting next to him. Yuffie merely stuck her tongue out at him and pouted. Tifa only smiled at the two before walking over to Cloud.

"Are you okay Cloud? You haven't said anything since we left." Tifa asked, concerned.

The silent swordsman shook his head and spoke. "I'm fine. I'm just wondering...what we might encounter once we get to this world that Yen Sid told us about. All I know is that it won't be easy."

Tifa smiled his response and said. "Well whatever we might run into, I'm positive that we can take care of it."

Cloud stayed quiet at this and said. "But...there's something that's been bothering me."

"Huh? What is it then?" Tifa asked curiously.

**"Sephiroth." **Was all Cloud said.

Tifa looked confused. "What about him? Have you been having problems with him again?"

Cloud shook his head and spoke. "No...and that's the thing, I haven't seen him and felt his presence at all lately. It's like...he's disappear off the face of our world. As long as he still lives, the Darkness will continue to haunt me."

The Martial Artist only sighed and softly grasped Cloud's left hand in her own and replied. "You shouldn't worry too much Cloud. Wherever Sephiroth may be, I'm sure that you can find him. Also, you shouldn't have to deal with him alone. I'm always there for you, but it seems as though you prefer to push everyone, including me away. Please...just stop pushing everyone and let us, and me help you."

Cloud was stunned by her words. He looked down as he consider what she said.

_"I...just can't. No matter what she says...I won't let anyone else get involved in my mistakes."_

He pulled away from her and said. "Tifa, I'm sorry. But as long as Sephiroth is still around, only I can stop him. So do yourself a favor...and don't get involved." With that, Cloud walked away and opened one of the doors inside the deck and walked out.

Tifa stared at the door sadly and muttered. "Cloud...why won't you let me help you?"

Having seen their conversation, Yuffie sighed and said. "Cloud is so hard to get through, as always."

"Cloud is Cloud." Leon replied, still not looking at the ninja.

Rolling her eyes at him, Yuffie walked over to the dejected Tifa and comforted her. "Don't worry about him Tifa. It's not that Cloud thinks that you're a nuisance or anything, he just doesn't you to get hurt."

Tifa nodded her head sadly and said. "But why? Why won't he ask me or anyone else to help him?!"

Yuffie only shrugged and said. "That's just how Cloud is. But he can take care of himself. But remember, at least he knows that he can rely on us, when he's in trouble."

Hearing this, Tifa smiled gratefully at the ninja and spoke. "Thanks Yuffie. You're a good friend."

"Anytime! Now let's stop thinking about the sad junk and enjoy ourselves. I even bought Sea-Salt Ice-Cream for the trip." Yuffie happily replied as she brought out two ice-creams. She gave the first to Tifa, who accepted it with an eager smile. Yuffie was about to eat hers when she realized that it was gone!"

"Huh?!" Where did it go!? I sworn I had it with me!" Yuffie cried out. She kept turning her head furiously, only to see her ice-cream flying away from quite a distance. Yuffie narrowed her eyes angrily, she knew exactly who were the culprits. She stomped on her feet as she walked towards her flying treat.

"What are you three doing here?!" Yuffie shouted at the ice-cream, causing it to stop. Curious, Tifa walked over to Yuffie and was surprised to see the three who stole Yuffie's ice-cream.

"**Yuna, Rikku, and Paine**? What are you guys doing in the Shera?" Tifa asked, still surprised.

Seeing that they were caught, Yuna bowed respectfully and said. "Sorry if we startled both of you. You see, we're here for an important reason."

"Yep! We're on a mission." Rikku gleefully replied.

Tifa and Yuffie were confused by their answers. "What are you two talking about?" Yuffie asked.

Paine went last and said. "Leon asked for our help to finding Sora and his friend Riku. In exchange, he would give us treasure."

"That's what he said!" Rikku chirped.

"And that's why we're here." Yuna finished.

Having heard this, Yuffie and Tifa looked questionably at Leon. He just shrugged and said. "I thought they might prove useful. We'll need all the help we can get if something goes wrong. Besides, I did promise them treasure the next time that I would ask for help."

Yuffie groaned as she slapped her forehead. "Great, just what I need. The three biggest pains in the butts ever!"

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Rikku complained.

"You shouldn't speak about others like that Ms. Yuffie, it's rude." Yuna scolded.

"Hn. You're no angel yourself." Paine remarked.

As the **Gullwings** and ninja got deeper into their argument, Tifa giggled as she went over to Leon's side. "It looks like this trip is going to get more interesting."

Leon shook his head and spoke. "With those four fighting with each other for who knows how long until we get to this Soul Society that I've heard about, I highly doubt it. Next time that we decide to go to another world, we'll leave Yuffie and those four back home."

Tifa only smiled at Leon's response.

* * *

><p><strong>Advent Children Theme: Water.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cloud was shown laying a bed inside one of the rooms in the Shera. His blue eyes continued to glow every now and then as he stared at the ceiling. He then sat up and he looked at his sword, which was leaning on one of the walls. He only shook his head and got up and went to picked it up. He stared at it, with the bandages that were wrapped around it and the six blades that were fused into one.<p>

_"Sephiroth...wherever you are right now, I will find you and get rid of you forever. I know Tifa and the others want to help...but this is something only I can accomplish. I'm the only one who can truly defeat him and make sure that he won't ever come back. I have to stop him before he takes anyone else that I know...like what he did to **Zack."**_

With those determined thoughts in mind, Cloud strapped his sword to his back and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Now back to the Dive Battle.<strong>

* * *

><p>Despertado Fantasma stared angrily at Lea, who continued to smirk at the Dream Eater. It started to roar before blowing out another large fireball. Lea got out of the way in time, despite carrying Kairi over his shoulder. Speaking of whom, she slowly glanced at him and said.<p>

"L-lea...you're late."

The former nobody just smiled and said. "Sorry Princess, kinda got a little lost. Looks like I made it just in time though. So rest up Kairi, and let me take care of ugly over there. I'll finish the job."

Knowing that in her current condition, Lea had a better chance of defeating the Dream Eater. Kairi barely nodded her head and she slowly got off Lea's shoulder and continued to float, resting up.

"Be careful Lea. That's monster's power is unreal."

Lea just smirked again and said. "Really? We'll just see about that." With those words said, Lea charged at the Dream Eater and started to hit the large orb inside it's mouth. He tried to damage it as fast as possible. It started to roar; it was about to fire off it's breath of fire again. Lea got out of the way and soon the Dream Eater was blowing fire to turn Lea and Kairi into ashes. It did not succeed. Soon the scene changed and the Dive surroundings finally changed to resemble Hueco Mundo. Lea looked at the Dream Eater's mouth to see how much damage he did to the orb.

Only one crack.

"Not good enough." Lea scowled as the Dream Eater started to fire out many fireballs from it's mouth. Lea used the Dodging Deflect to escape unharmed. Despertado Fantasma started to flap it's black wings again and started to fire off gusts of wind towards Lea. He just dodged them again, but he was hit by the last and was blow away, though he managed to regain the distance between him and the Dream Eater. It merely roared before using it's laser beams once again. Lea cursed as he dodged the beams as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. One of the beams managed to graze his left leg. He ignored the injury and move on to fight. He charged right in and attacked the orb as much as he could. The Dream Eater growled as it flew away from Lea.

Two cracks.

"Still not enough." Lea groaned before he saw Despertado Fantasma firing off the same rainbow-colored balls at him, causing Lea to move out of the way. Away from the battle, Kairi watched nervously as her friend fought with the Dream Eater. She regained some of her health and energy, but she was nowhere near enough to fight.

"Lea, do your best." Kairi whispered.

The former nobody dodged left and right with the rainbow-colored balls coming at him. "Is this all you got? I'm starting to fall asleep already!" Lea laughed, mocking the Dream Eater.

Despertado Fantasma got angry as it heard that. It roared again as it started to shoot out fireballs again. Lea was able to dodge with ease. As he continued to dodge, the Dream Eater started to prepare for another attack. It stopped the fireballs and it blew out a ball made of pure lightning from up high. Lea looked up and he was surprised to see multiple, but smaller balls of lightning coming right down at him. He shook off his surprised state and got ready to dodge again. But the lightning balls were hotter and faster than the fireballs. Lea found this out the hard way as he got hit by many of them. Electricity ran through Lea's whole body, and he couldn't even feel his limbs. He moaned in pain as he glared right at the Dream Eater. It started to flap it's large wings and soon Lea was blow away. He managed to regain control of his body and moved right back to where he was facing the Dream Eater. It started to shoot it's laser beams once again at Lea, who merely grinned.

"Come on and get serious already! That attack was a joke!" Lea taunted, as he dodged the eye beams again.

As the Dream Eater opened it's mouth once again, Lea saw his chance and attacked the orb inside once again. The orb was getting even more damaged by Lea's assault and soon another crack appeared before Lea got away from the Dream Eater.

Three cracks.

"Come on Lea, you can do it." Kairi said. She was starting to get better and she felt after a few more minutes, she would be ready to fight again. Still, she decided to remain on the sidelines until she was fully healed.

"This isn't going to be easy as I thought it would. Oh well, I should've expected this anyway." Lea sighed as the Dream Eater started to use it's fire breath attack. Lea dodged the burning flow of fire before it started to form into the shape of a skull. The fire skull went straight towards Lea and he got away, but not before getting his left arm burned. He quickly shook his arm to get rid of the burning pain before he saw the laser eye beams coming his way again. Despertado Fantasma roared as it fired off it's eye beams towards Lea. It also flapped it's wings again, but Lea got out of the way in time and he was just in time to see the rainbow-colored balls coming at him. Lea used Dodging Deflect and he was able to escape unscathed. He saw the mouth of the Dream Eater opening and as soon as he saw the orb, he went straight for the attack.

Four cracks.

"Just a few more hits and I can get out of here. But man, hitting that orb is like is trying to make a hole into a dam." Lea said to himself. He saw his Dream Eater opponent blowing it's thunder ball out to the sky above them. Soon many more of them rained down on Lea. Once again he was attacked, but he was able to dodge more of them than the first time. As he stood before the Dream Eater, it started to prepare for one more new technique. The white mask on the upper left of the Dream Eater's skull started to shatter and the white pieces fell apart before the mask was completely gone. The black wings on the back of it's skull grew even bigger and now eyeballs appeared in the empty eye sockets. The eyes were black and both of the iris were yellow.

This was the transformation of the Dream Eater. ****Despertado Fantasma: Liberado Rabia.****

"Oh great, now what?" Lea groaned, having seen it's new form. The Dream Eater started to roar again before breathing out tiny skull creatures from it's mouth. The skulls were white in color and had black wings. They all rushed at Lea, who used Diving Strike to attack them all before he stopped.

Kairi was still on the sidelines, watching Lea fight. "That thing can transform? Still, I'm sure that Lea will be alright." Kairi said to herself. She was able to fully heal at last, but her energy needed a little more time to fully refill before she decided to join back in the fight.

Despertado Fantasma was holding it's breath before blowing out a cloud of purple air. Lea had accidentally breathed it in and his whole body started to spasm in pain.

_"Oh great! That Dream Eater can use poison too?! This will take awhile before the poison will wear off." _Lea thought irritably. He saw the orb appearing from the Dream Eater's mouth again and wasting no time despite the poison in his body, Lea charged in right away and attacked the orb as much as he could. Another crack was formed on the orb as Lea attacked it. Before he could continue any longer, The Dream Eater used it's fire breath attack and it caused Lea to move out of the way to escape being injured. The poison in his body was gone and he was able to see the damage done on the orb.

Five cracks.

Lea shook his head at this. "All this time and that orb is still intact. Looks this battle won't be ending anytime soon."

The Dream Eater used a new attack: This time it was firing off balls of darkness towards Lea. He tried to get out of the way, but he found out that the dark balls kept on following him no matter where he went. After a few more seconds of following him, the balls exploded, and they were only a few feet away from Lea. He gritted in pain as he moved away. The Dream Eater's wings started to flap tiny tornadoes at Lea, who was hit by two of them after he dodged most of them. Despertado Fantasma started to use it's eye lasers again, but they were faster after it's transformation. One of them shot Lea through his right shoulder and another went through his left thigh. Despite the pain he was in, Lea tried to ignore it before he saw the Dream Eater using it's lightning ball attack once again. Many more of them were pouring from the sky, causing Lea to get out of the way, and fast. After that was over, he begin to pant and he started to feel week. The battle has finally started to take its toll on him. The Dream Eater was blowing out the rainbow-colored balls at the former nobody. Despite his weakened state, Lea used Dodging Deflect to escape from receiving any more injuries.

"Huff...Huff. Man, isn't ugly over there getting tired like I am?" Lea questioned. He was about to get his answer when the Dream Eater started to prepare for a new attack; electricity was gathering in it's mouth and soon, a large beam of lightning came out of it's mouth and went straight towards Lea.

"Whoa! I gonna scram!" Lea yelled as he tried to move out of the way, but the beam was way too fast and it successfully hit its target.

**"ARGH!" **Lea screamed in pain as the beam went full force on his body. Finally, it was over. The red-haired man gasped in pain over and over again as his new injuries started to wear him down. He slowly looked up and saw the orb inside the Dream Eater's mouth. Gritting his teeth and using what remaining energy he had to move, Lea charged at the Dream Eater and started to attack the orb as much as he could. He eventually flew away and he observed the damage he done to the orb.

Six cracks. And it looked like with a few more hits, the orb would be destroyed.

However, Lea was starting to get tired and he needed to rest, but he was so close to destroying the orb. So with some boldness, he went straight for the orb and tried to attack it again, but the Dream Eater saw this coming and it tried to chomp down on Lea with it's teeth. Lea looked up and saw the teeth coming from above. He quickly brought his Keyblade and blocked the teeth as best as he could.

"No way...am I going to be someone's midnight snack!" Lea growled as he tried to push the upper teeth away. He was standing on the lower teeth and with the teeth coming down hard on him, Lea knew that he wouldn't be able to escape from the teeth without receiving some sort of serious injury.

Lea gritted his teeth, trying to think of a way to escape unscratched. The teeth were getting harder to block as they kept on coming down on him. The Dream Eater was starting to get angry and so with all of it's jaw strength, it was about to bite down twice on Lea. But before it could:

**BAM!**

Despertado Fantasma roared in pain as something...or someone went up and hit it's left eye directly. The eye was badly damaged, severing it's sight. The Dream Eater tried to use it's one good eye left and saw Lea and Kairi in front of it.

Lea sighed in relief as he replied. "Thanks Kairi. If you hadn't come and hit ugly's eye over there, I would've been a goner."

Kairi nodded and said. "Sure. Besides, since you saved from that creature the last time, I thought about returning the favor."

Before the two can resume their conversation, The Dream Eater started to roar loudly in rage as it started to charge up it's lightning beam once again. Lea and Kairi heard it's roaring and they saw that it was about to attack.

"Let's go Princess. It's time to teach ugly over there a valuable lesson: Never mess with Keyblade Wielders." Lea spoke, holding Flickering Flames in a tight grip.

"You got it." Kairi agreed, ready to use Destiny's Embrace once again. Soon the two of them charged right at the Dream Eater. It's lightning beam kept on coming and despite hitting Kairi and Lea, the two of them used their Keyblades to block the lighting as they went inside the beam itself.

Lea started to grin as he shouted. "Don't ever mess with Keyblade Wielders! Got it Memorized!?"

Kairi had trouble trying to go through the lightning beam, but she was determined to finish off the Dream Eater once and for all. With a yell of anger, She used all of her energy to go faster and she finally made it to the orb as she charge right at it, creating a sixth, and larger crack. Lea started to yell as he caught up with Kairi and using all of his strength, he went charging at the orb and with his Keyblade...he finally destroyed it and he continued to use Diving Strike to go through the back of Despertado Fantasma's head as well!

Lea got away from the Dream Eater's head as he got in front of it again. Kairi went over to his side as they watch the Dream Eater screaming in pain. It's whole head started to shake until it started to disintegrate. It's whole being fell apart until, the Dream Eater was gone for good.

"Finally...it's all over." Kairi sighed, relieved that the Dream Eater was defeated.

"Tch...it's about time too. Now let's get going. Staying around ain't going to help us to find Sora and Riku." Lea replied. The Princess of Heart nodded in agreement and soon the two of them finally moved on and started to get deeper towards the end of the Dive. They kept on moving until they saw the Goal Ring in front of them. They quickly passed through it and they saw a portal from where they were. It was the portal to the Soul Society world.

"Alright. Now we can finally get out of here!" Lea shouted, grinning.

Kairi cheered happily as well. _"Sora, Riku, just hang for a little longer! I'm almost there!" _Kairi thought as she and Lea went to the portal, exiting the Dive Mode at last.

* * *

><p><strong>With everyone else.<strong>

* * *

><p>Becoming bored with the non-action inside the portal, The Keyblade Trio decided to have some fun by going on a glider race, to see who would make it at the end of the portal. All three of them were at the same pace until Terra was able to get ahead of Ventus and Aqua. He saw the portal to that would sent him and his friends to the Soul Society. He was able to get to the portal, winning the race. Ven and Aqua arrived a few seconds later.<p>

"Heh. That's how its done guys. Better luck next time." Terra spoke, smirking inside his mask.

"Oh man! I was so close!" Ven complained.

"And I was the one who got last place." Aqua sighed. She narrowed her eyes at Terra inside her helmet and said. "There's no way that you were able to beat me and Ven in such a short amount of time."

Terra looked, confused but annoyed as he asked. "Are you trying to say that I cheated, Aqua? And if I did, do you have any proof?"

The blue-haired Keyblade Wielder blushed red in embarrassment and said. "Well...no. I was just..."

"Hey come on guys! Let's go already!" Ven shouted in excitement as he went inside the portal first. Terra and Aqua stared at him in surprise before Aqua turned to Terra.

"Well we should get going. Who knows what kind of trouble that Ven might get himself into." Aqua said with a smile as she went to the portal. Terra just stared at his female companion before smiling and said.

"I wouldn't know what to do without those two." With all of that said and done, Terra powered up his Keyblade Glider and went to the portal as well.

* * *

><p>The Gummi Ship was speeding away from a number of flaming asteroids coming up from behind. Mickey was doing his best to escape with Donald and Goofy were right behind him, both of them looking afraid. Pluto was over there with them as well.<p>

"Don't worry about a thing, guys! We're almost there!" Mickey shouted.

Goofy was worried as he said. "Gawrsh, this trip has gotten a lot scarier."

Donald's face was turning green from all of the dodging that Mickey made with the Gummi Ship to get away from the asteroids. He sat on the ground and moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Arf!" Pluto barked.

Mickey tried as hard as he could to escape as the asteroids kept on coming. He looked up and saw a portal in front of the Gummi Ship. He smiled, relieved. He powered up the ship and went straight towards the portal.

"Alright! We made it fellas!" Mickey cheered.

"Hooray! Now let's find Sora and Riku and get out of here!" Donald exclaimed.

"Sora, Riku, we're coming to get you guys!" Goofy added.

"Arf! Pluto barked in agreement.

Soon the Gummi Ship finally made it to the portal, escaping the asteroids.

* * *

><p>Leon was still piloting the Shera when a bright light had shined on the main deck. He looked up and smiled slightly when he saw the portal to the Soul Society appearing in front of the ship. He turned around to see his companions and said.<p>

"Well guys, looks like we can finally get going."

Yuffie cheered as she heard this. "Finally! I'm tired of just sitting around here. Now this Soul Society will finally get to see me, Yuffie Kisaragi! The Great Ninja! The Single White Rose of Radiant Garden! And also-"

"The Ninja with the biggest ego alive." Paine drawled. Yuna and Rikku nodded in agreement. Yuffie furiously turned at the Gullwings and ran towards them with her giant shuriken. The Gullwings cried in fear as they flew away from the enraged Ninja.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID PIXIES!" Yuffie shouted.

Seeing their childish antics, Leon slapped his forehead and sighed. Tifa only laughed as she saw them running around. "I think this is signs of a new friendship towards the four of them. Don't you think, Leon?"

Leon just rolled his eyes at this.

Elsewhere in one of the corners of the deck, Cloud was seen silently observing the others. He glanced at his left hand and squeezed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Aisslinger Wernarr <strong>and **Demoura Zodd **were just defeated from the underground tunnel, apparently by a group of intruders."

"The underground tunnel? That's quite a distance from here."

"Indeed. It would be much more interesting if the intruders had broken into the throne room instead."

"HA HA HA! That would be something that I'd like to see!"

"Will both of you shut up? I'm still sleepy, so try not to make too much noise here."

Inside a room with eleven chairs around a large table, all of the Espada came in and started to sit down on their chairs. **Stark** looked tired as ever. **Barraggan** had his arms crossed in annoyance. **Halibel's** had an unknown expression on her face. **Ulquiorra** had his eyes closed. **Nnoitra** had an excited grin on his face. **Grimmjow** looked bored for being here. **Zommari** had a calm look in his eyes. **Szayel** was just smiling. **Aaroniero** was wearing his helmet, so his reaction was unknown. **Yammy** was annoyed for coming here.

Suddenly a large door opened up in the meeting room and **Aizen**, **Gin** and **Kaname **came out and were talking towards the Espada. Aizen had his calm and cool smile as he said. "Greetings...my Espada. We've been attacked by our enemy. But before we can get to that...would everyone like some tea first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aizen picked up a cup of tea and took a sip. He then said. "Has everyone received their tea? Good. Now then...enjoy your tea and listen to what I have to say. Kaname, turn on the projector please."<p>

"Yes." Kaname agreed. After turning on the projector, a big circle appeared on the table.

"Now these are the identities of the three intruders." Aizen spoke. Soon the circle formed into a screen and it showed three people running in the white desert of Hueco Mundo. All three were human.

"**Uryu Ishida**, **Sado Yasutora**...and **Ichigo Kurosaki**."

Upon seeing Ichigo, Grimmjow got up from his seat in shock. Ulquiorra silently turned to the projector and only closed his eyes after seeing Ichigo. Some of the other Espada voiced their reactions.

**"So are they...**_the intruders?" _Aaroniero asked.

Barraggan got angry and asked. "What the hell is this? I was expecting a lot more from these so-called intruders. And here we have a bunch of brats running about!"

"Heh. They don't look very interesting...not at all." Szayel said, smiling.

Yammy merely scoffed.

"Do not underestimate those three. They were the Ryoka, and four of them had invaded the Soul Society and challenged the Gotei 13 alone." Aizen explained.

Zommari looked confused at this as he asked. "Four of them? Forgive me Lord Aizen, but there are only three of them that I'm seeing here. Who is the fourth one?"

"Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra answered.

Nnoitra just laughed and said. "So they came here to rescue their poor little friend? Heh! What a joke! I would be more impressed if they weren't so weak looking!"

"Were you not listening to Lord Aizen just now? He told us not to take them too lightly." Halibel sternly reminded him.

"Jeez! I didn't mean it like that! What's your deal anyway? Don't tell me that you're afraid, Halibel?" Nnoitra asked, smirking.

"What was that?" Halibel angrily asked.

Suddenly, Grimmjow slammed his hand on the table as he walked out of his chair. He didn't take no more than four steps as Kaname asked. "And just where do you think you're going, Grimmjow?

"What's it look like? I'm going to find those bastards and kill them before they get here. The sooner, the better." Grimmjow answered.

Kaname's expression didn't change as he said. "Lord Aizen has not given you such an order. Return to your seat at once."

Grimmjow angrily turned around and shouted. "It's for Lord Aizen that I should go and kill them all!"

As the blue-haired Espada turned to leave again, Aizen spoke. "Grimmjow. As much as I appreciate your loyalty on my behalf, I still have more to speak about and so please...return to your seat."

Grimmjow remained silent.

"Hmm? What's the matter? I'm afraid that I didn't get a reply...Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Aizen said with a smile as he turned to face Grimmjow. Suddenly, the 6th Espada gasped as he felt an immense amount of spiritual pressure pushing down on his body. He fell to his knees as he tried to stand up. The pressure finally disappeared, allowing Grimmjow to catch his breath. Aizen stood up and said. "Excellent. It seems that you understand."

The Leader of Las Noches then spoke. "My Espada...as you can see, we have three enemies coming here to invade Las Noches. Even though you shouldn't underestimate them, there is also no need to cause an uproar. So just return to your quarters and act like nothing is happening. There's no room for pride and for failure. Just stay where you are and wait for the enemy. But I assure you...no matter what we might run into, as long as you remain on my side, any enemy that would impose us...shall fall."

As he spoke, Grimmjow was down on his knees, glaring hatefully at Aizen.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime<strong> was seen being kept in a small room. She looked up at the only window, her expression filled with sadness.

"Oh Ichigo...I hope he's okay." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>The World that Never Was. Where Nothing Gathers<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the round room, <strong>Master Xehanort<strong> was sitting on the highest throne out of the 12th other thrones. Sitting in those thrones were **Xemnas, ****Xigbar**, **Xaldin, **Lexaeus, Saix, **Luxord, Marluxia ******and****** Young Xehanort.******

Xehanort and his younger self remained quiet. Xigbar looked bored. Xaldin and Lexaeus were sitting patiently. Saix had his arms crossed as Luxord was playing around with his cards. Marluxia was seen holding a rose in his right and was moving it around with his fingers.

"So this boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, how long must we wait for him?" Xaldin asked.

Master Xehanort just smiled and said. "Patience Xaldin. We will deal with him soon enough."

Cherry blossom petals flew down on Marluxia as he asked. "Does he too have the heart of a hero?"

Luxord merely chuckled and spoke. "Hero or not, it really doesn't make a difference. He'd better hope that for his sake, luck is on his side."

"Having luck won't help him when the time comes." Lexaeus said.

Saix turned to Xehanort and asked. "What about that girl, Orihime Inoue?"

"Tch! We don't have to worry about her. With Sora and Riku over in Las Noches with her, they'll take good care of her, for us." Xigbar smirked.

After a few seconds, Ansem appeared on one of the thrones. Young Xehanort turned to him and asked. "Any updates in the Soul Society, Ansem?"

The Seeker of Darkness nodded and spoke. "It seems that the Sorcerer, known as Yen Sid, has made contact with all of the captains. I was able to see through Mayuri of the meeting that was taking place. The Head-Captain has agreed to help Yen Sid to find Sora and Riku. Also, it seems that half of their friends and allies are entering to the Soul Society as well."

Young Xehanort frowned as he heard this. "That is quite troubling."

Xigbar sighed in annoyance as he turned to Master Xehanort. "So what do we now? It's only a matter of time before they get here."

However, Xehanort just smirked and replied. "There's no reason to concerned. I had anticipated that this would happen. I knew that eventually, Yen Sid would figure out Sora and Riku's location. I also predicted that he would sent his allies to the Soul Society as well. It's a good thing that I've prepared for such an event."

He turned to Ansem and said. "Take me to **Vexen** at once." Ansem nodded in understand and after placing a hand on his right shoulder, Xehanort and his Heartless half disappeared in a hole of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Vexen's Lab.<strong>

* * *

><p>Master Xehanort, Ansem and Vexen were walking towards a door inside his lab.<p>

"Have you finished with the copies Vexen?" Xehanort asked.

**The Chilly Academic** nodded his head and distastefully replied. "It took me awhile, but I finally got it done. Though I still failed to realize the purpose of copying those beings in the data that Rinzler stole."

Ansem took his turn to speak. "They were merely created to stall for some time."

"What are you talking about?" Vexen asked curiously.

"It's just as he said. I knew that Sora and Riku's friends and allies would try to come here to rescue them, but it's too soon for them to interfere. So these copies's purpose is to stop them from going any further. They're incapable of truly defeating them, but they are capable enough to stall them." Xehanort explained.

Vexen nodded in understanding as he said. "If that's the case, then I guess it's time for to show you. However, I would've liked to work better without those two around." Vexen pointed at two other beings in his lab.

Hades scoffed and replied. "Same here, Einstein."

The second figure stood quiet. Finally Xehanort and Ansem made it to the door that Vexan was leading them to. He opened it and walked inside. Seconds later, he walked out and stood with Xehanort.

Soon, a bunch of people were walking out of the room while standing before the three men. Xehanort turned to Vexen and asked. "Have you found out the names of those who are trying to enter into the Soul Society?"

"Indeed." Vexen said as he pulled out a remote and pointed at a large screen inside his lab. He pressed a button and soon it showed everyone on the screen, right before they left to the Soul Society.

Kairi and Lea.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

Terra, Aqua and Ven.

Leon, Tifa, Yuffie and Cloud.

"I see...well no matter. I'm sure with the copies will be more than enough to delay effectively." Xehanort said, looking at the copies that Vexen made.

The first one was a tall man with short white hair, red eyes and a scar on his chin.

The second was a woman with long, brown hair that had a bracelet on the wrist of her left while she wore a claw on her middle finger with her right hand.

Two other copies were young, near identical boys. One of them wore a baseball cap while the other wore a white beanie.

The fifth copy was a large and muscular man with a spike orange mohawk.

The sixth had brown hair and a goatee. He had formal clothes with a golden pocket watch on his vest.

The seventh had orange hair that was longer on one side and the other side was cut short.

The eighth copy was another woman with long, teal hair with traditional Manchurian clothes on.

Copy number 9 had a professional appearance with large glasses.

The last copy was an old man with a walking cane.

Vexen walked towards them and said. "Now then, tell us what your names are."

The copies stood up straight and spoke one at a time.

**"Jin Kariya."**

**"...Yoshino Soma."**

"I am** Ho."**

"And I am **Ban**."

"My name is **Ryo Uta****gawa."**

**"Go Koga."**

"I am called **Yoshi."**

**"Mabashi."**

"The name's** Ugaki."**

"I am** Sawatari."**

Ansem looked at the copies that they spoke their names. He turned to Xehanort and said. "There's only ten. We need two more."

Xehanort just smirked as he turned to the Lord of the Dead and asked. "Hades, if you would please?"

The flame head just sighed and said. "I just hope I won't regret this later." After moving his hands for a little bit, a cloud of red spoke appeared in front of the copies. Xehanort and the others watched as the red mist dissipated, showing the being that Hades summoned.

The figure was a man who was wearing a blood red haori with blue lining that was closed with two brown belts. He wore black pants and shoes with grey collar covering the lower half of his face. He had his left arm tucked in the front of his haori. The color of his hair was dark-grey and it was in a spiky style. He had a scar on the right side of his face, with the scar extending on his right eye, which was shut. His left eye was opened. Finally, he had a jug on his right hip that had the word **Nog **on it.

Hades sighed as he held up a doll resembling the man. He turned to the person and said. "Now look here, things are going to be a lot more different than the last time I summoned your disrespectful behind from the dead. So this time, you're going to do exactly as I say. Capish?

**Auron **didn't say anything. He only nodded his head in agreement.

"So there's only one person left." Vexen mused. Master Xehanort didn't speak a word. He turned to the second figure inside the lab. The figure wore a black and red bodysuit with a silver helmet with dark glass.

Xehanort smiled and asked. "Would you like to come along, **Vanitas?"**

Vanitas didn't say a word until he summoned his Keyblade, **Vold Gear** and replied. "Never thought that you would ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the dark sky of Hueco Mundo, a portal appeared in the sky and five people fell to the white sand. Complaints and shouts were heard as they fell.<p>

"Ow! Next time, give us a warning Yo!" **Beat **complained.

"Watch it Beat! You almost stepped on Mr. Mew!" **Shiki **scolded him.

"Great, now I got sand in my head-phones." **Neku **sighed.

"That was quite a fall." **Rhyme **mused. She was the only one who made no complaints.

**Joshua** ignored his friends as he glanced at the sky. "It looks like we made it."

* * *

><p><strong>Final Scenes.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was still running with Uryu and Chad as they tried to make it to Las Noches.<p>

"Orihime...I swear, I will bring you back home with us...!" Ichigo whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora <strong>and** Riku **were seen walking out of their room as they were staying. However, this was the last time that they would ever step inside that room. With the **Kingdom Key **and the **Way to the Dawn Keyblades **in their hands, the Keyblade Master stood with determination as they finally decided to find the truth.

"Let's go...Riku." Sora spoke.

"Yeah. It's time for Aizen to give us some answers." Riku said.

With that, the two started to walk in a slow pace.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! Never thought I would get this done before the end of this month. Wasn't easy, I have to tell ya. But more chapters will be coming to your doorstep. But yeah, that's pretty much for this chapter.<strong>

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, just two more months until KINGDOM HEARTS -HD 1.5 ReMIX for those in Japan.**

**Like before, give me some ideas or suggestions that you have in mind.**

**And so now, here's an OMAKE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!-Kon's crazy adventure.<strong>

* * *

><p>In a plain white room with couches inside, the main group of Bleach were taking a break from work today. Ichigo was listening to some music with an Ipod, Rukia was drawing some bunnies, Chad was playing on his guitar, Orihime was eating donuts, Uryu was reading a book and Renji was playing on a PSP Vita with a bored expression.<p>

Everything was pretty much quiet until Ichigo took off his headphones and said. "I just remembered something." Everyone turned to him as they heard this.

"Remembered what, Ichigo?" Orihime asked curiously.

"What the hell ever happened to **Kon**?" Ichigo asked.

Hearing this, everyone else was now thinking the same thing.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him at all recently." Orihime said thoughtfully, looking up with a finger on her chin.

"Tch. He's probably out somewhere, doing something perverted." Rukia scoffed.

"Ah." Was all Chad said.

"Who cares about that perverted lion anyway?" Renji spoke.

"I don't have no clue where he is either, but I'm not particularly interested." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses.

Soon the whole group quickly forgot about the Mod-Soul and returned to their business, not knowing of what was happening in the Kingdom Hearts Universe.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for saving me from those crazy black freaks with those yellow eyes, Lea. I would've been a goner if it wasn't for you." Kon spoke gratefully as he clung to Lea's left shoulder. The red-haired man nodded in understanding.<p>

"No problem Kon. I want to know something though, how did you end here up here in Radiant Garden?" Lea asked.

"I have no idea! One minute I was asleep, dreaming about my precious Rukia and Orihime..." Kon said blissfully. He shook his head and continued. "And the next thing I know, I'd somehow ended up in this crazy place!"

Lea smiled and said. "Well I guess we should find a way to get you to your world. Just stick me with me, and nothing will happen to you. Got it Memorized?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kon stated, already bored. He sighed as he looked up from Lea's shoulder. His eyes widen as he saw a couple of female walking towards a building with towels in their hands. He then saw a large sign at the top of the building that spelled, Hot Springs. He quickly drooled at the thought of going there.

* * *

><p>"What's up Axel?" Roxas asked his best friend.<p>

The former nobody walked towards him and said. "I have a bit of a problem. I ran into this lion plushie and it turns out that he can walk and talk. Crazy, isn't?"

**The Key of Destiny **raised an eyebrow and asked. "A walking and talking plushie? Are you serious Axel?"

"Totally. And he's right here." Lea spoke, pointing at his shoulder. Roxas tried to find the lion plushie and said. "Um...Axel? I don't see anything."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lea asked in confusion, looking over his shoulder, only to learn that Kon has vanished. His eyes widen as he shouted. "What the?! Where he'd go?! I thought I told him to stick with me!"

Roxas's only response was to shake his head at his best friend.

* * *

><p>Screams coming from females in the hot spring building were heard as everyone in the streets looked at the building in confusion.<p>

* * *

><p>Kon was fearfully standing at a corner with a bunch of females, only in towels, glaring down at him.<p>

"L-listen sisters...I c-can explain..." Kon spoke nervously.

"I seriously doubt that." Tifa said, walking towards the mod-soul with a look of rage. Kairi, Namine, Xion, Yuffie, Aerith and Aqua looked at Kon with disdain in their eyes. Tifa brought her fist up and was about to deliver a fist full of female fury towards Kon.

"PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY!" Kon begged, kneeling down. "I'LL NEVER DO AGAIN! I PROM-"

**BOW!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Riku, look. Something is flying in the sky." Sora said in surprise. Riku looked up and saw something yellow flying in the sky, just like what Sora said. For some strange reason, he could've sworn that he heard some screaming.<p>

"What was that?" Riku asked.

"Beats me." Sora said, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

><p>The whole Bleach group looked down in surprise at the small hole made in the ground. A minute ago, Kon crashed down from the ceiling and landed on the floor, creating a hole in the process.<p>

"What the hell happened to him?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"He doesn't look so good." Orihime said in a worried tone.

"Hey Kon! Are you alright?" Ichigo called out, crouching down to take a good look at the mod-soul.

Kon's only response was to moan in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this week. Like I said before, give me some ideas and suggestions to go by.<strong>

**For those who don't know, the ten copies that Vexen created were the Bounts. They're a group of villains introduced in the Bleach Anime.**

**So, talk to you guys later, and have a nice week.**


	32. Ventus vs Vanitas: Mysteries

**How's it going everyone? Me? I'm just here to present the new chapter of this awesome story. This and the next three chapters will show the four groups of Keyblade Wielders, Disney and Square Enix, trying to make their way to the Soul Society. But they will run into trouble along the way.**

**So enough of that. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal. The World Ends With You.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> **Neku Sakuraba. **The main character of The World Ends With You Video Game. Originally, he was an unsociable teenager who greatly disliked the company of others. However, after entering into the Reaper's Game and teaming up with Shiki, Joshua and Beat, Neku slowly starts to care for his friends and eventually becomes protective of them. He has a strong love for graffiti art and is almost never seen without his headphones.

**Abilities-**He is capable of using a number of powers and abilities called Psyches with the many Pins that he uses.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Shiki Misaki. <strong>A teenage girl and Neku's first partner. A talented seamstress with a cheerful and positive attitude, she enters into the Reaper's Game and is the first person to help Neku to get through the first week of the Reaper's Game.

**Abilities-**Shiki is able to use **Groove Pawn**, a pin that allows her to control her stuffed animal, **Mr. Mew** through Psychokinesis. Mr. Mew can also transform into more powerful, larger forms as well.

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>**Daisukenojo Bito/Beat. **A hot-headed young man and Neku's third and final partner. After losing his partner and sister Rhyme, he briefly joins the Reapers to find a way to bring her back, but he eventually returns to Neku's side and helps with the third week of the Reaper's Game.

**Abilities-**Using a pin called **Respect, **he can attack with his Skateboard.

* * *

><p><strong>4. <strong>****Raimu Bito/Rhyme.**** Beat's partner in the Reaper's Game as well as his sister. After entering the Reaper's Game, she loses her memories and love for her brother, but she still treats him the same way that she did before then with her calm and optimistic nature.

**Abilities-Unknown.**

* * *

><p><strong>5. <strong>Yoshiya KiryuJoshua.**** Neku's second partner and Shibuya's Composer. He is also the leader of the Reapers and ruler of the Underground. Though extremely intelligent and mature and wise in nature, Joshua can also be snobbish and enjoys teasing friends and foes alike. A year after the events of The World Ends With You, Joshua helps Neku and the others in an mysterious Reaper's Game in Traverse Town so they can return to Shibuya. With Sora and Riku's help, they were able to beat the Reaper's Game. Curiously, Joshua has mysterious knowledge of the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

**Abilities-**In his human form,he attacks with typing on his cellphone, which allows him to summon objects from above to attack his enemies. In his composer form, he is much more powerful.

* * *

><p><strong>The World that Never Was.<strong>

* * *

><p>Underneath the dark sky in this dark world, many stores and buildings were lighted up and an particular building called <strong>Memory's Skyscraper <strong>was shown. It started to rain as the ground got wet with the droplets of rain falling on it. Soon, three objects were shown in the sky that they came down slowly. Three Keyblade Gliders started to land on the ground and three armored people got off them.

Their Keyblade Gliders transformed into regular Keyblades and the three individuals took off their armor. They started to move around while getting wet in the rain as one of them looked up at the Memory's Skyscraper.

"Is this...the Soul Society?" Ventus asked curiously.

Aqua walked right to his side and said in a confused tone. "I have no idea. This place is giving off a sort of dark energy."

Terra saw his friends and walked right towards them. He looked at the sky and said. "I have a bad feeling about this World. It feels so...empty and dark at the same time. I don't think this is the Soul Society that Master Yen Sid told us about."

"If it's not, then where are we? And how did we get here?" Aqua asked.

Ven didn't say anything as he kept on staring at the Memory's Skyscraper. His whole body shook in fear as he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Terra and Aqua noticed this and immediately went to his side.

"Is something the matter Ven?" Aqua asked in a worried tone.

"It's...it's n-nothing. It's just..." Ven paused.

"Just what, buddy?" Terra inquired.

Ven looked down at the ground and spoke. "I think...something bad is about to happen."

As soon as he said this, The Keyblade Trio heard a voice from above. "What's the matter Ventus? Don't tell me that my other half is getting cold feet already."

Terra, Aqua and Ven looked up and gasped as they saw a figure sitting at the top of the Memory Skyscraper. Said figure summoned a Keyblade and started to charge up an attack.

"Oh but don't worry. This will soon end, for the three of you." The Mysterious Figure replied, shooting off a dark ball of energy towards the Keyblade Trio, causing them to move out of the way. The dark ball landed on the ground and created an explosion.

"Wait a minute, who was that?!" Ven shouted as he and his friends regrouped. They saw as the mysterious figure jumped off the tall building and landed on the ground with ease. He soon started to walk towards them, and it was revealed who it was.

"Vanitas..." Terra growled, summoning his Keyblade. Ven and Aqua mimicked this action as well. Vanitas had his Keyblade by his left side, but he didn't say a word to the Keyblade Trio.

"What are you doing here?" Ventus demanded.

"Hmph. Just what I'd expect from you, Ventus. So full of questions as always." Vanitas mocked.

The young Keyblade Wielder just gritted his teeth in annoyance. Terra and Aqua just glared at the Masked Youth. Vanitas chuckled darkly and spoke. "If all of you idiots think that this isn't the Soul Society, well guess what; you're right. This world is not the Soul Society."

"What? How does he know about the Soul Society?" Terra whispered to his friends. Ven and Aqua didn't know the answer to that. The blue-haired female pointed her Keyblade at the masked youth and asked. "Vanitas...do you know anything about Sora and Riku? They both disappeared months ago."

"...Why don't you go find Xehanort and ask him for the story?" Vanitas replied in a sarcastic tone as he begin to walk away. The Keyblade Trio got angry at the mention of the old Keyblade Master's name.

"That is...if you can get pass me first." Vanitas spoke. Soon, hundreds of **Neoshadow Heartless** had started to appear from the ground. All of the dark creatures surrounded the Keyblade Trio as Vanitas took a step away.

"Guess we got no choice. We'll have to get rid of these Heartless first to get to Vanitas." Terra said.

"Oh well, we'll just have to do this the hard way, again." Aqua firmly stated.

Ven nodded and said in a determined tone. "Don't worry guys. Those Heartless can't stop us." With those words said, the Heartless jumped in the air and started to attack the Keyblade Trio.

Vanitas watched silently as the three Keyblade Wielders made quick work of the Heartless with no effort. He saw one Heartless getting knocked back towards him. He lifted one of his hands and after forming a fist, he smacked the Heartless in the face, destroying it.

"Useless." He muttered.

He looked up and saw that the Keyblade Trio had finished destroying every single Heartless. Ventus walked over to Vanitas as he pointed his Keyblade at him. "It's over Vanitas. Now tell me, what's going on here? And how did we end up here?"

Vanitas just sighed and said. "Ventus, don't you ever get tired of running your mouth? It's pretty annoying, actually."

"I don't care about that! Now tell me what did you and Xehanort do to Sora and Riku?!" Ven shouted.

"A gentleman never tells." Vanitas said, taking his battle stance. Ventus yelled and jumped at the masked youth. The Light and Dark Keyblade Wielders started to fight one another with their Keyblades.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua shouted as they tried to rush towards their friend to aid him. Terra didn't get far when someone appeared right in front of him. The figured tried to attack him, but he dodged out of the way.

"So you're the three Keyblade Wielders that Vexen told us about." Ryo spoke.

Terra took his fighting stance and asked. "Who are you?!"

Ryo smiled coldly as he bowed and said. "My name is Ryo Utagawa. I was sent here to eliminate you and your friends. But...before we get to that, do you mind giving me your name. I would like to know the name of my soon-to-be victim."

"It's Terra." The brown-haired man spoke.

"So your name is Terra...how interesting. Before we get to business, I want to introduce you to someone else Terra." Ryo said. He then grabbed the golden pocket watch that he wore with his left and soon, it started to glow. The pocket watch started to take shape as Ryo held it's chain and started to swing it, transforming into a golden snake with black stripes as well as green eyes.

The snake started to wrap it's long body around Ryo's shoulders as he patted the head of the snake. "This is **Fried. **My **Doll. **With her powers at my hands, I will take care of any enemy that crosses my path. Allow me to demonstrate...by making you by my victim!" Ryo shouted as he turned his Doll into a golden sword. Terra blocked his first attack with his Keyblade. The two of them jumped at each other to attack.

"Terra!" Aqua shouted. She was about to run towards her friend when a Jian **(Double Edged Sword from China) **came flying at her. Aqua moved out of the way just in time. She turned her head to see the person who attacked her.

"That wasn't too bad. But that was just an easy strike that anyone can dodge." Yoshi spoke, smiling.

Aqua glared at her and asked. "Are you the one who threw that sword at me?"

Yoshi just chuckled and said. "Aren't you going to tell me your name first?"

"If you really want to know, it's Aqua. Now tell me what your name is." Aqua demanded.

The teal-colored Bount smiled and said. "I am Yoshi." She then showed the weapons that she was carrying with her. The Jian that Aqua dodged, and a fan. "And this is my Doll, **Nieder."**

"What? A doll?" Aqua repeated, confused.

"Hmph. Don't worry about what kind of name my weapon has. You should be more worried about yourself." Yoshi spoke, pointing her Jian at Aqua.

The Keyblade Master glared at the copy Bount and asked. "Tell me this Yoshi. Why are you and that Ryo person working with Vanitas?"

She scoffed and said. "I'm not interested in what that masked punk is planning. I'm only interested in fighting the strongest opponents that come before me." Yoshi started to give a blood thirsty smile and said. "And I can tell that you're quite strong yourself. You just might prove to be a worthy opponent for me."

Aqua shook her head and said. "I'm not here to fight you, or anyone Yoshi. I only came here to find my friends."

Yoshi only frowned in response and said. "I don't really care what you want. But...if you really want to find your little friends..."

The Bount readied her weapons and she jumped at Aqua and yelled. "YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!"

* * *

><p><strong>Terra vs Ryo Utagawa<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on! You'll won't be able to defeat me if you just keep on blocking!" The Bount laughed as he continued to attack with Fried. Terra was blocking the attacks with his Keyblade, and each strike was stronger than the next.<p>

_"He's right. I'll have to attack sooner or later." _Terra thought as he blocked another attack. He jumped out of the way from Ryo's next attack. As the Bount ran towards him, Terra started to use **Shotlock **and after targeting Ryo, he started to shoot out fireballs.

"Let's go!" Terra shouted as he used **Flame Salvo.** Ryo only narrowed his eyes at the fireballs came right at him. Terra lifted down his Keyblade and he stepped forward to see what kind of damage he caused. He was surprised to see that Ryo formed his Doll into a golden shield.

"Nice try." Ryo taunted. He then transformed Fried into a long whip and started to attack left from right. Terra tried to block the attacks but one attack whipped him in the right cheek, causing a nasty bruise. Terra winced in pain but soon he gasped as Ryo wrapped the whip around Terra's neck, causing him to lose oxygen. The Bount grinned sadistically, pulling Terra to his direction, causing the Keyblade Wielder to choke even further as he tried to remove the whip from his neck.

**"Thunder Surge!" **Terra shouted, cloaking himself in electricity as he rushed forward. He grabbed the whip, causing it to get electrified. The electricity went from the whip around Terra's neck to Ryo, causing him to jump back in pain. He also unwittingly let go of Terra as well.

"Damn!" Ryo cursed. He saw Terra still rushing at him. He quickly formed Fried into a shield once again, blocking Terra's attack. He soon formed his Doll into a sword and soon he and Terra were battling it out with just their weapons.

The Bount had used his Doll in a stabbing motion to attack Terra, who moved out of the way in time. The Keyblade Wielder's body started to glow in a golden aura. Having gone into the **Command Style** named **Critical Impact, **Terra's attacks were much stronger than before. Ryo tried to block one of his attacks with his shield, but the attack was so powerful that he was pushed to the ground. Realizing that he couldn't fight him while he was in his command style, Ryo resorted to just dodge as best as he could until the Command Style wore off.

"Take that!" Terra shouted as he jumped in the air and slammed his Keyblade on the ground, causing a small explosion that Ryo was able to dodge just in time. Terra's command style wore off after that.

Ryo looked at the ground and noticed that there were a few cracks on the ground that explosion caused. Smirking, he had Fried go back into her snake form and she slithered towards the cracks.

"What is he doing?" Terra asked himself, preparing himself in case the Bount attacked again. What he didn't expect was for the cracks on the ground to form into gray snakes with black stripes that they surrounded him. Terra turned around and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"This is one of Fried's abilities." Ryo explained as Fried went back to the Bount, wrapping her body around his left hand. "You see, Fried can turn whatever she sees or touches into snakes, such as those cracks. Interesting, isn't it?"

Terra didn't say anything as he kept his eye on the snakes. He turned to Ryo and asked. "Tell me something Ryo, why are you and that woman with Vanitas? Just what exactly are you?"

Instead of being surprised or confused by that question, Ryo merely gave an amused smile and asked. "My business with Vanitas and Xehanort has nothing to do with you. As for your second question...I can answer that."

Terra stayed quiet.

Ryo then said. "I'm what's called a Bount. A Bount is a Human that can absorb the souls of other humans, gaining eternal life as a result. I guess you can say that I'm like...sort of a vampire per se."

"But why are you attacking me and my friends?! What's Xehanort got to do with this?" Terra demanded.

"I'm afraid that the time for questions is over. Any answer that you'll get from me won't help you!" Ryo shouted as the gray snakes jumped at Terra. After gathering some power, Terra used **Windcutter **to get rid of the snakes. Ryo didn't like that and so he ran towards the Keyblade Wielder with Fried in her sword form. But Ryo didn't see the **Mine Shield **that Terra activated. Once he stepped on them, he looked down at his feet and saw the glowing circles that he stepped on. He widen his eyes as they exploded.

"Damnation!" Ryo cursed that he jumped away. He only had a few burn marks on his body. His clothing was also burned by the explosive traps. Terra wasn't done yet though.

**"Fire Strike!" **Terra yelled, cloaking his Keyblade in fire as he performed a spinning attack. He managed to leave a nasty burn on Ryo's chest, causing the Bount to fall on one knee as he clutched his chest in pain.

"I'm not finished yet!" Ryo shouted as Fried went into the whip form. Ryo got up and started to make fast and deadly strikes with his whip. He managed to whip around Terra's Keyblade, allowing the Bount to pull it away from him.

"What are you going to do now without your weapon?!" Ryo laughed as he ran towards Terra. The Keyblade Wielder smiled knowingly about what was going to happen next.

Terra stretched out his left arm and soon, his Keyblade appeared in his left. Ryo was surprised by this.

_"How the hell?!" _The Bount questioned. He stopped himself from running, but Terra was so close to him that he quickly slashed him on the chest with his Keyblade, leaving a long bloody wound. Ryo hissed in pain as he jumped away while covering his wound with his right hand as he still held Fried in his left hand. Terra took his battle stance, once again prepared to attack and counter.

"Come on. Just standing there isn't going to help you win." Terra taunted the Bount.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! You damn brat!" Ryo yelled in anger as he charged right at Terra.

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus vs Vanitas.<strong>

* * *

><p>The battle between the two boys was intense. Ven held his arm back and threw his Keyblade at Vanitas, using <strong>Spark Raid.<strong> The Keyblade managed to hit the masked youth in the chest, but as the Keyblade has split into beams of light to attack, Vanitas jumped in the air to dodge them. This allowed him to his** Dark Thundaga **attack at Ven. The bolts of electricity connected, injuring the blond-haired teen. Ven just ignored the injury as he regained his Keyblade and was ready to fight. Vanitas jumped down and took his fighting stance.

"Give me a break. Is this really all you got Ventus?" Vanitas asked as he charged in for another attack.

"You'll won't be so cocky when I'm through with you." Ven said with a determined glare as he attack as well. He swung his Keyblade and tried to attack his dark half from the left. Vanitas merely blocked the attack with his Keyblade.

"Too slow." Vanitas spoke as he sidestepped and he dashed forward and attacked Ven a few times before he performed a upwards somersault and slashed Ventus.

Ven whirled his Keyblade around before he used **Magnega, **pulling Vanitas towards him with magnetic force. He started to attack him a few times with his Keyblade until he realized that he attacked an after-image. He gasped as he looked up and saw Vanitas above him.

"Gotcha!" Vanitas yelled as he attacked Ventus, knocking him to the ground. He jumped right back on his feet and glared at the masked youth.

"I'm not done yet!" Ven yelled before he went into Shotlock mode. After targeting Vanitas, he used **Pulse Bomb.** Balls of energy came out of the tip of his Keyblade and he started to hit Vanitas with them. After that, Ven sighed in relief as he saw his dark half laying on the ground. Suddenly, Vanitas jumped back and started to prepare for an attack.

"You're going to regret that, Ventus." Vanitas stated before he used his own shotlock, **Dark Cannon.** A beam of dark energy came forth and hit Ventus straight on. Blue crystals appeared and rotated at the tip of his Keyblade.

Ventus cried in pain as he continued to get by the shotlock. "W-what is t-this?!"

"Did you forget that I have my own shotlock? You really are an idiot, aren't you Ventus?" Vanitas asked before his shotlock wore off. Ven fell to his knees in pain as he panted. He glared at Vanitas and instantly got on his feet.

"I will defeat you Vanitas! Just you wait and see!" Ventus yelled. He started to gather power before he performed **Tornado. **The whirlwind sucked in Vanitas and started to spin him around before the wind dissipated. Vanitas fell on one knee as he glared hatefully at his light half.

He started to chuckle and said. "Well, well well. Looks like our little Ven has gotten stronger during our last battle."

"I've gotten a lot stronger Vanitas. Strong enough to take down the likes of you!" Ven yelled as he ran at the masked youth. Vanitas only shook his head as he waited for Ventus to come to him. He held his Void Gear Keyblade above his head and said. "You have gotten stronger but guess what..."

With those words, Vanitas brought down his Keyblade and created a slash of dark energy at Ventus, hitting him. The power was so great that it pushed Ventus from quite a distance. As he fell on his back, Ven looked up and saw Vanitas coming into his view. The masked youth stomped his left foot on his chest as he pointed his Keyblade at his neck.

"I've gotten stronger as well. But unlike you Ventus, I don't need any friends to help me to achieve true power. Whereas you're only being held back from reaching your true potential because of your idiotic and pathetic friends." Vanitas explained.

The young teen got angry at what he said and shouted. "You're wrong Vanitas! Terra, Aqua and everyone of my friends have given the power and strength to become even stronger. I don't need to use the power of darkness to gain true strength!"

"I disagree. Look at your friend Terra. Sure he was strong in his own right, but he gained the power of darkness, he became even stronger. It's too bad that you and that blue-haired sorry excuse of a Keyblade Master held him back. Oh well, it's to be expected from a loser that couldn't even handle his own darkness." Vanitas mocked, angering Ven even more.

"Don't talk about Terra and Aqua like that!" Ventus yelled, only for him to gasp in pain as Vanitas stomped on his chest even more.

"I can say whatever I want about them. Besides, you're in no position to tell me what to do." The masked villain spoke as he started to dig his foot even more on Ven's chest, causing more pain.

"Arghhh!" Ventus gritted his teeth in pain as Vanitas continued to move his foot. The masked youth sighed and said. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Ventus, why can you just accept the facts already? At your current level, you won't be able to stop me or Master Xehanort. However..."

Vanitas lifted his foot off Ventus and walked away. Ventus started to crutch his chest in pain as he got up. He saw Vanitas standing in front of him. "I know of a way for you to get stronger."

"...What do you mean?" Ven asked, confused.

The masked villain opened up his right hand and soon dark energy started to cover it. "Think about it. With this power in your hands, you'll be well above the power of a Keyblade Master. Join us Ventus. Forget about your friends and the light that you fight for. Stand on the side of darkness and gain true power!"

Vanitas held his hand to Ventus and finished with. "Fight with us Ventus. Join me now...and the **χ-blade **will be ours!"

Hearing this, Ventus lowered his head, thinking about what Vanitas said. He then looked up at his dark half and asked. "Are you finished?"

"What was that?" Vanitas asked, annoyed.

The normally cheerful teen gripped his Keyblade and said. "You should already know the answer to that question. There's no way that I'll ever join you!"

Vanitas sighed in annoyance as the dark energy around his hand disappeared. He lifted up his Keyblade and said. "Hmph. I guess I was right about you after all. With all of your friends smothering with their stupid friendships, you'll never be defeat to me!"

**"YOU'RE WRONG!" **Ven shouted as he slammed his Keyblade at Vanitas's head, sending him to the ground while his helmet got knocked off. Getting up on one knee, Vanitas glared hatefully at his other half. With his helmet gone, his face was finally shown. His appearance was nearly identical to Sora's, except that he had paler skin, black hair and golden eyes.

"I'll never join you or Xehanort. I'm proud with the friends that I have, Vanitas. As long as I have them, I'll always find a way to stop anyone who will harm them or the light! Right now, I'm going to stop you for whatever you're planning, and I'm going to find Sora and Riku!"

Having stood up, Vanitas walked over to his helmet and slowly grabbed it with both hands. He put it back on before he said. "I was wrong about you, Ventus."

"Huh?" Ven said.

"And here I thought you were an idiot. But now I realize that...you absolutely have no intelligence whatsoever."

Ventus took his fighting stance and angrily shouted. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Just what I said. I mean, come on. You actually think that having friends gives you power? The bonds such as friendship and camaraderie are only meant to hold someone from reaching hers or his true potential. But I guess someone like you with your level of IQ wouldn't understand. I'll tell you what though, Ventus. After I'm done with you, I'll find each and everyone of your friends...and get rid of each of them. Maybe then you'll finally realize that darkness is the only way to true power."

Hearing this, Ventus glared at Vanitas and said. "You'll have to get through me first, Vanitas! And I will defeat you!"

"Tch! We'll just see about that." The masked villain muttered before he and Ventus ran at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua vs Yoshi.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Triple Blizzaga!" <strong>Aqua shouted as she fired off three chucks of ice towards the Bount. Yoshi did nothing but simply dodge them before she ran towards and lifted one of her legs to kick her. Aqua responded by blocking with her Keyblade.

"That's not good enough!" Yoshi shouted before using her fan to fire projectiles that were in the shape of needles. Aqua cartwheeled out of the way to dodge the needles.

"How about this?!" Aqua shouted before she jumped in the air and activated shotlock mode. She started to use **Prism Rain **to shoot rainbow-colored orbs at Yoshi. The Bount only smiled as she easily dodged the orbs by jumping away from quite a distance. After she was done, Aqua saw that Yoshi was rushing at her. The Bount used her Jian to make slashing attacks. Aqua was able to dodge them but one attack had cut her right leg, injuring it. She jumped away and saw the damage done to her leg and blood was starting to pour out. She frowned at this before performing a spell.

"Curaga." She whispered and soon the cut on her leg healed. She didn't have time to relax however, when Yoshi appeared in front of her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground.

"OOF!" Aqua cried out before she saw Yoshi jumping in the air and was prepared to stab her with her jian. Aqua managed to roll out of the way as the jian stabbed the spot where she was at. She got up in time to block another attack from the Bount.

"Is that really all you can do?" Yoshi asked, frowning.

Aqua just smirked and said. "Not even close." With that, she performed Sonic Blade, making powerful thrusting attacks. Yoshi was hit many times but she was able to dodge the last of them. She grinned excitedly as Aqua got in her fighting stance.

"That's it...show me more of that power!" The Bount shouted before rushing towards her enemy. Aqua was ready and soon her Keyblade and Yoshi's jian were making sparks as they slammed against each other. Aqua and Yoshi crossed blades with each other as they glared at one another.

"Hmm...I can tell that you're not really that skilled in swordsmanship." Yoshi noted, somewhat disappointed.

Aqua only chuckled with embarrassment and said. "Sorry, but I'm not like my two friends back there. I'm not really proficient when it comes to sword combat. My specialty is magic. Now that I think about it...I'm pretty ashamed of myself."

The Bount just laughed and said. "It really doesn't matter on what you can and can't do. It only matters if you're strong enough to do anything!"

With that said, Yoshi got away from Aqua and started to swing her jian around like a flail. She threw it at the blue-haired female, who was prepared to block. However, Yoshi held her fan and started to fire off the needle-like projectiles. Aqua stopped the jian from attacking her, but she was not able to stop the needles from attacking here.

"AHHHH!" Aqua yelled in pain as some of the needles stabbed their way into her body. One of them pierced through her left leg while another went through her right arm, which was the one she was using to hold her Keyblade. Aqua got down on her right leg while using her left arm to remove the needles from her body, albeit with some difficulty.

"You left yourself wide open!" Yoshi yelled out as she ran towards Aqua. The Keyblade Wielder got the needles out of her, but she was too late to stop Yoshi from cutting her left shoulder.

Aqua cried out in pain as she fell to the ground while clutching her bloodied shoulder. She looked up and saw Yoshi looking down at her with disappointment.

"I can't believe that I got myself all excited...for nothing. What a pain." Yoshi sighed as she started to walk. Aqua just closed her eyes in shame as she slowly stood up on her legs. Yoshi didn't turn around as she spoke.

"If you don't have what it takes to beat me or anyone else for that matter, then you'll never be able to protect your friends. Think about that."

Hearing this, Aqua got upset. She started to pant in exhaustion before blue energy started to cover her body. She glared right at Yoshi, who must sensed her growing power because she turned around.

"What the hell...is this?" The Bount asked herself as she started to back away. Aqua used Curaga to heal her wounds once more before she went into her command style-**Ghost Drive.**

"If it's a fight you want...IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!" Aqua yelled before warping behind Yoshi. The Bount was startled by this as she furiously turned around, trying to find the Keyblade Master.

POW! Yoshi was hit directly with Aqua's Keyblade after she reappeared in front of her. Yoshi ran back and started to charge in for an attack. Much to her frustration, Aqua warped away and soon she started to attack and warp at the same time.

Knocked to the ground after another attack, Yoshi growled in anger and said. "Damn it! I can't attack her directly. I'll have to defend myself until she runs out of energy." With that, she picked up her fan and soon armor started to form around her right and covering the bottom part of her face. Her fan grew much larger as a result.

_"In this form, I'll be able to stop any attack that she'll throw at me. But the only drawback is that I can't attack. I'll just have to figure out a way to stop here before this goes on any longer." _Yoshi thought as Aqua appeared and started to attack her again. But thanks to her larger fan, Yoshi was able to block Aqua's attacks with ease.

The Keyblade Wielder jumped away and frowned. She saw that her attacks weren't getting through this time. She didn't have much time left until her command style wore off. She looked at Yoshi growled at her and said.

"It's been fun fighting with you, Aqua. I'll admit...there's nothing else in my life that brings me joy other to fight a decent opponent such as yourself."

Aqua smirked at this and said. "Thanks for the complement. I'll be sure to remember that."

Yoshi only chuckled as she spoke. "Well as much as I enjoy a good fight, I'm afraid that I'm going to end this fight...right now."

The Bount picked up her jian and yet again, armor covered up her body, this time it was left arm. A yellow sword made of pure spiritual energy appeared in her left hand. Several more swords appeared behind the main sword as well.

"Let's end this!" Yoshi yelled out as she and Aqua ran towards each other. Yoshi lifted her sword and started to fire off the other swords towards Aqua. The Keyblade Master jumped in the air and she was about to use her command finisher.

"Take this!" Aqua yelled before she disappeared. Soon she started to warp around Yoshi and was placing spikes of energy in every angle. Yoshi looked up in disbelief as she saw that the spikes were about to explode.

_"Is this...over for me?"_

BOOM!

Aqua fell on her feet as her command style wore off. She got tired and fell on her knees as she tried to stand up. "Using that command style took a lot out of me." She looked up and saw Yoshi laying on the ground.

The Bount has some scorched on her body while her clothing was partly burnt. The two parts of Nieder was destroyed. The jian was broken in half while the fan was in many pieces.

Aqua walked over to the Bount who looked at her and chuckled sadly. "I guess...this is really over for me." While Yoshi was talking, her body started to turn into dust bit by bit. "Even though I lost, I still had a fun time fighting you Aqua. It was...a good fight to the end."

The Keyblade Master looked at her sadly and asked. "Yoshi...why did you want to fight me so much?"

Yoshi started to chuckle as half of her body turned into dust. "No r...real reason. Fighting the...strongest opponents is something...that I relish so much."

"Even if...you would lose your own life in the process?" Aqua asked, feeling even sadder.

"Heh heh heh...death is something...that we're all destined for, Aqua. Doing the one thing that brings me joy, even if it meant dying...is something that I don't have any regrets about..."

Soon the right half of Yoshi's body turned into dust. She looked at Aqua with the remaining half of her face and said. "Aqua...don't hold yourself in any situation that you'll find yourself into. Just...keep strong...and nobody...w-will stop you."

With those words said, Yoshi had turned completely into dust and faded away. Aqua glanced at the spot where Yoshi was laying at. She shook her head sorrowfully and walked away.

_"Is this the same for every person that loves fighting? Would they really give their lives away, just like that?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Fates Sealed.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryo was thrown in the air and he fell on his back. He stared back at Terra, who glared back at him.<p>

_"How can this be?! None of my attacks haven't worked on him. Who the hell is this damn punk?!" _The Bount thought. He looked over and saw how Terra's friends were doing. Ventus and Vanitas were at a draw. Ryo gasped in disbelief as he saw Yoshi turning into dust and faded away. He got up on his feet and he saw Terra pointing his Keyblade at him.

"Stop getting distracted and fight back! What happened to that smug attitude of yours?" Terra asked, annoyed.

Ryo growled in anger before he thought about what to do next. He held his left hand out and soon a corridor of darkness appeared behind him. Chuckling, Ryo turned to Terra and said. "I'm afraid that I'm going to stop our fight. It looks that even with my power, you're far stronger than I am. I'll admit defeat for today. Farewell."

With that, The Bount ran to the corridor of darkness and soon it disappeared. Terra gritted his teeth in anger. "That coward. He got away." Terra just sighed and turned around to see Ventus and Vanitas standing in front of each other.

"Ven!" Terra yelled before running to his friend's aid.

* * *

><p>Vanitas watched as Ryo disappeared. He only humphed and said. "I knew that coward would've run away sooner or later. It looks that pathetic woman failed to stop your blue-haired wench of a friend."<p>

Ventus only smirked at this. "I knew that Terra and Aqua wouldn't lose. Now it's my turn to defeat you, Vanitas!"

The masked villain scoffed and said. "Ventus, you're such a an airhead. You or your friends won't stop me from sending you into a world of pain."

"Don't we have a say in this?" Vanitas watched in annoyance as Terra and Aqua appeared at Ven's side.

"It's over for you, Vanitas." Terra warned him.

"We want some questions asked, and you better give us the answers we're looking for." Aqua added.

Ventus nodded at what they said and he spoke. Now tell us Vanitas...where are Sora and Riku?!"

The masked villain didn't say a word until he started to laugh. The Keyblade Trio were disturbed by his laughter until a shadow covered their whole bodies. Whatever it was, it was huge...and it was right behind them.

"What the?" Ventus exclaimed in surprise as he saw the huge shadow over him. He turned to see Terra and Aqua, who were just as confused as he was. Vanitas didn't say a word as he stopped laughing and took a step back.

Holding their Keyblades in tight grips, Terra, Aqua and Ventus instantly turned around and as they saw what was looming over them, the scene suddenly turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now everyone. For the next three chapters, three of the groups that traveled to the Soul Society will be shown. Do you want to appear in the next chapter?<strong>

**Kairi and Axel/Lea?**

**Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto?**

**Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud and the Gullwings?**

**Which of the copies do you want for the groups to face as well?**

**Give me your ideas and suggestions and I'll see what I can do. After those chapters are done, Sora and Riku will the focus of the story once again. Ichigo will have his part too, along with Orihime.**

**Next games from Square Enix coming in March/2013.**

****Tomb Raider.****

**Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. **

**Dragon Quest X.**

**Also in March is the Walt Disney feature film, _Oz the Great and Powerful. _With this film being released by Disney, does this tell us that this film has the potential to appear in any future Kingdom Hearts games?**

**Only time will tell.**

**Finally, here's a couple of Spoilers for Bleach. I've learn that Retsu Unohana, the captain of Squad 4, is the very first Kenpachi of Squad 11. She also went by the name of Yachiru Unohana.**

**Her Bankai was also shown in last week's chapter, but I have no idea what it can actually do. I won't say if this revelation will have any effect on this story or not. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Well that's about it for today. Sorry, but there's no Omake for this chapter. But I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. So see you guys later and have a nice week.**

**Remember, send me ideas and suggestions. They're very helpful.**


	33. Topsy Turvy Adventure

**What's up everyone? I don't have much to say except for:**

**Just read and enjoy.**

**Oh, and remember this.**

**All characters from Bleach, Disney and Square Enix belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal.<strong> **Disney Trio.**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> **Mickey Mouse. **The most popular character from the Walt Disney franchise and one of the main heroes from Kingdom Hearts. Despite his small size, Mickey is an incredibly powerful Keyblade Master. One testament of his power is shown when the darkness is completely ineffective against him. A kind and determined King of his world, Mickey helps Sora and Riku from time to time, especially when it involves Xehanort.

**First appearance: **_Steamboat Willie/1928._

**Voice actors.**

**Walt Disney.**

****Jimmy MacDonald.****

****Wayne Allwine.****

****Bret Iwan.****

* * *

><p><strong>2. Donald Duck. <strong>One of Sora's best friends who helped him out in Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2. The Royal Wizard of Disney Castle, Donald is exceedingly loyal to King Mickey, but his bonds with Sora and Goofy are just as important. He can also very short tempered at times.

**First appearance: **_The Wise Little Hen/1934._

**Voice actors.**

**Clarence Nash.**

**Tony Anselmo.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Goofy. <strong>One of Sora's best friends who helped him out in Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2. Even in his position as the Captain of the Royal Knights of Disney Castle, Goofy can rather be...well Goofy. Despite this, he is very optimistic and friendly towards every one he meets. His loyalty to King Mickey and his friendships with Sora and Donald has no limits.

**First appearance. **_Mickey's Revue/1932._

**Voice actors.**

****Pinto Colvig.****

**George Johnson.**

**Bill Farmer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Story.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the large and desolate world of Hueco Mundo, it was very quiet. Things just went on as they usually would. The sky would turn blue and black, Hollows would go hunting for a meal or an unsuspecting victim, new souls will come here and reborn as Hollows. The crescent moon in the sky was just as forlorn and solitary as Hueco Mundo was.<p>

No one knew this more than the young woman who was looking at the window from above inside the room she was in. Orihime just kept staring at the window until she heard a voice coming from behind.

"That outfit on your being suits you."

Startled, Orihime turned around, surprised to see Ulquiorra standing behind her.

"You again! When did you get here?" Orihime babbled.

"Just now. I'm not here for useless chatter." Ulquiorra said. "I wish not to waste any more time, so I'll cut to the chase. I have came here with some news. Your friends have arrived."

Hearing this, Orihime's whole body became still. She managed the strength to ask one simple question. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? To rescue you of course." Ulquiorra spoke. "For them, it's more than enough to come here."

"...To rescue me?" Orihime repeated, still shocked.

"That's correct. Ulquiorra confirmed. "But don't let it get to your head. We already own you, by body and soul. The outfit that you are wearing proves my point, Orihime Inoue."

Orihime only nodded in agreement and spoke in an empty tone. "Yes."

The Espada took a step forward and said. "I want you to remind me what your purpose for being here is."

"I am here...to serve Lord Aizen's ambitions..."

* * *

><p>"Dammit! This is taking way too long."<p>

"Quit complaining and keep moving!"

Ichigo muttered a curse as he and his group went on their way to Las Noches. Sometime after arriving in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo and the others were joined by three Hollows, who just happened to be Nel and her brothers, Pesche and Dondochakka.

_"This is so much fun **Itsygo**! Nel can't wait for you to meet **Zola **and** Jiku!**" _Ichigo remembered Nel saying that when he told her and her brothers about going to Las Noches.

Then out of nowhere, Rukia and Renji had came from the Soul Society to assist Ichigo and the others to rescuing Orihime.

"How long will it be until we get there?" Ichigo asked himself. He kept on running with his friends until something in the sky caught his eye. Curious, he stopped in his tracks and saw something gleaming in the sky. Everyone else left him behind, with the except of one person.

Rukia had an confused and annoyed look on her face as she walked to the human teen and asked. "What's the hold-up Ichigo?"

"...Rukia, look up there." Ichigo replied, pointing at the sky. Rukia followed his finger, and gasped as she saw something sparkle in the sky. It was shining in and out in the dark sky.

"W...what the hell is that?" Rukia questioned.

"I have no idea." Ichigo spoke, just as confused as Rukia was.

* * *

><p><strong>All for one and one for all.<strong>

* * *

><p>A ship made of blocks of different colors was flying in the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo. There were no problems for the occupants of that ship and for the ship itself. Everything was going smoothly and peacefully. No difficulties, no mishaps, no problems whatsoever. Yep...nothing can go wrong with this peaceful, tranquil and quiet flight in the sky...<p>

"YOU FORGOT TO REFILL THE GUMMI SHIP WITH GAS?!"

Well...maybe except for one tiny problem.

Mickey was currently having trouble controlling the ship due to the very low tank of gas. He was conversing with **Chip** and **Dale to **figure out the problems that the Gummi Ship was having. Donald was shown yelling at the chipmunks after being told what was going on with the ship. Goofy was seen with a worried expression on his face. Interesting, despite all of the commotion, Pluto was sleeping peacefully as ever.

"We're sorry!" Chip apologized. "I told Dale to refill the gas tank, but he never pays attention to anything I say!" The black-nosed Chipmunk said, glaring accusingly at his red-nosed partner.

"That's not true!" Dale defended himself. "You were the one who was supposed to refill the gas tank, not me!"

"NO, it was your turn!" Chip shouted.

"No it wasn't! It was YOUR turn!" Dale shouted back.

"Chip, Dale, stop arguing." Mickey said to the TV monitor firmly. "Just tell us what we need to do to get the Gummi Ship back under control."

While their King was talking with the pair of Chipmunks, Donald signed tiredly as Goofy walked over to him. "Don't worry Donald. I'm sure that King Mickey will think of something."

The Duck Magician looked over at him and said. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive!" Goofy said before laughing.

Donald just rolled his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"HUH!?" Donald cried out as the alarm inside the ship was going crazy, flashing red and making very loud beeps. Then suddenly, the Gummi Ship started to move erratically, going downwards as well.

Donald and Goofy cried out as they fell on their feet. Goofy tried to get up as he cried out. "What's going on!?"

"I don't know!" Donald yelled, afraid.

Mickey was starting to worry as he tried to regain control of the ship as he pressed every button he could find, with no success. He turned to the monitor and yelled. "Chip, Dale, what's going on?!"

"I'm afraid that the ship is completely out of fuel! You won't be able to move the ship any longer, your Majesty! The ship is going nuts!" Chip yelled.

"Nuts? Where?!" Dale exclaimed, looking eagerly around.

"Not that kind of nuts!" Chip scolded. He turned back to Mickey and said. "Your Majesty, in a few minutes; if you don't get out of the ship in time, it will enter into a combustion state, destroying the ship in the process!"

"What!?" Mickey gasped in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right!?" Donald asked in a scared/hopeful tone.

"Uh...that's a bad thing, right?" Goofy asked, only to smacked on the back of his head by Donald.

Soon the ship started to heat up, causing the whole floor to get very hot, which wasn't good for Donald and Goofy's feet. "Oh! Ow! It burns!" Goofy cried out as he and Donald kept on jumping to keep their feet from burning.

"Chip, Dale, do you guys know how we get out of here?" Mickey asked as the ship started to get even hotter.

"Yeah! There's an emergency button above the pilot's seat. Just press that button and you'll immediately get ejected from the ship!" Chip yelled.

"Good luck to all of you! You'll need it!" Dale added before the monitor went off. Mickey looked up and saw the big red emergency button that Chip told him about. He got up and was about to hit that button.

"King Mickey! What's going on?!" Donald yelled out.

Mickey didn't turn back as he said. "We're getting out of this ship, now!"

"WHAT!?" Donald and Goofy yelled, but it was too late. Mickey had already pressed the emergency button.

**BOOOOOOM!**

The Gummi Ship was ablaze as it started to fall to the skies at a fast rate. The Disney Trio was also falling, waving around their arms in a panicked fashion.

"WHOA!" Mickey cried out.

"WAHHHHHH!" Donald quacked.

"YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!" Goofy hollered.

Pluto was falling too, but he was still sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival in Hueco Mundo.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the distance of the white deserts of Hueco Mundo, four objects from the sky fell to the ground. Another exploded in the sky. Hollows from all around heard the explosion, but made nothing of it and went back to what they were doing.<p>

"Ow...that's going to leave a mark."

Mickey groaned as he rubbed the back of his head while laying on his butt in the white sand. Pluto, who just woke up, walked over to his Master and licked on the cheek, causing the Disney King to laugh and pet his loyal dog.

"Well, at least you got a nap out of this whole mess, right pal?" Mickey asked.

"Arf!" Pluto barked.

Mickey just laughed again as he got on his feet while dusting himself, making sure that there wasn't any sand on his clothing. He then went a searching position as his eyes moved around. "Now I wonder where Donald and Goofy are at. They can't be too far away.

The mouse kept on searching until he spotted a Donald Duck shaped hole a few feet away. Mickey and Pluto ran over to the hole as Mickey got down on his knees and started to yell into the hole.

"Donald! Are you alright? Answer me!"

Suddenly, Donald got out of the hole with swirls in his eyes. He hugged Mickey all of a sudden and spoke in a dazed tone. "But Mommy, I don't want to go to school! I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!"

Confused by his friend's change of behavior, Mickey gently pried Donald off of him. Soon he started to hear someone shout.

"Hello! Is someone there?! I can't see a thing! Who turn off the lights?!"

Mickey turned around, only to see Goofy's legs danging in the air as his head and the rest of his upper body was buried in sand. He ran over to him and asked. "Goofy, it's me!"

"King Mickey, is that you?" Goofy's muffled voice came out. "Get me out of here! It's scary in here!"

Grabbing onto one of his legs, Mickey started to pull very hard, which wasn't much due to his small size. Pluto came and helped by biting into the bottom of Goofy's pants. After about 20 seconds of pulling, they were finally able to pull Goofy out.

Mickey wiped his forehead to get rid of some sweat as he asked. "Are you okay Goofy?"

Goofy sat on the sand next to his King as he replied. "I think so. But it was sure scary in that dark place."

"Oohhhh..." Donald moaned as he walked towards the others with an ice pack on his forehead. "King Mickey, are we in the Soul Society now?"

Mickey held a finger to his chin as he took in his surroundings. All he could see was white sand, the black sky and no sign of life whatsoever. "Hmmm...well I can't say for sure. The only way to find out is to take a look around. Hopefully we'll find somebody to tell us where we are."

"I sure hope so. This place is giving me the creeps." Goofy said worriedly as he crossed his arms and shivered.

"Don't be such a wimp, Goofy!" Donald scolded by wagging his finger. "We went on this trip to find Sora and Riku, and to protect King Mickey too!"

"Gawrsh. You're right Donald. We have to be brave and stay strong. With you, King Mickey and myself, nobody will get in our way." Goofy agreed.

"That's the spirit!" Donald cheered.

Mickey smiled at his friends and he called out to them as he started to walk away with Pluto at his side. "C'mon fellas! We got no time to lose!"

Wait for us, King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy shouted loudly as they ran to their king.

* * *

><p><strong>Much, Much later. (Or not)<strong>

* * *

><p>Out in the white desert of Hueco Mundo, Donald was shown limping on the sand as he panted with his tongue hanging out with sweat coming off his head. He tried to walk a few more times until he fell on his back.<p>

"It's no use..." Donald moaned. "I can't go on any longer. I don't have the strength to move my legs anymore. Ohhhh...King Mickey...Goofy, go on without me. My time is up. Tell Sora that he was a very good friend. Goodbye cruel world..."

With that, Donald pulled out a blue flower and after digging a hole his size, he pulled a tombstone out of nowhere and after getting into the hole, he buried himself before placing the tombstone on his 'grave'. He also placed the flower in the front of the sand grave.

"Um Donald, are you okay?" Goofy asked. He and Mickey were wearing confused looks as they looked at the grave Donald made up. Pluto walked and started to dig out the grave.

Donald slowly opened his eyes and saw his companions. "Ohhh...I'm sorry King Mickey. I just couldn't make it. If you see Daisy, tell her that I love her and tell **Huey**, **Dewey**, and **Louie **that they can have all of my video games after I'm gone."

"But Donald, we've been only walking for fifteen minutes." Mickey pointed out.

The Magician looked up at his King with wide eyes. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yep! It's true." Goofy laughed.

The only response Donald gave was to groan and slap his forehead.

* * *

><p>Soon the Disney Trio was pretty much lost. None of them had luck finding anyone or any type of life. All they saw was white lifeless trees in along their way. Mickey stepped on the sand as he crossed his arms in a thinking position.<p>

_"Alright, now I'm starting to get worried. There's no sign of Master Yen Sid or the others that were supposed to come with us. I don't think we're in the Soul Society. But if that's true, where are we?"_

"...King Mickey..."

The mouse king turned and raised an eyebrow as he saw his subjects laying flat on their stomachs, exhausted. Pluto walked to his side as he panted with his tongue hanging loose.

"Can we take a break now?" Donald asked tiredly.

"I'm pooped." Goofy added.

Mickey just smiled at them both. He too was a little tired. "Okay fellas. I guess we take a b-"

He was interrupted when Pluto started to bark and growl loudly. Donald and Goofy got up with confused looks. "What's wrong with Pluto?" Goofy asked Donald as Mickey walked over to his pet.

"I don't know. I don't anything around here." Donald replied as he looked around.

Mickey patted Pluto on his head and asked. "Pluto? What's the matter pal?"

Pluto responded by pointing his tail at one direction. Mickey followed his tail and saw someone a few feet away. It was an old man with 18th century black clothes with a purple ascot. He had a walking cane with both hands on the top of the cane.

"It's about time you three showed up. It's not polite to keep an elderly gentleman such as myself waiting for a long period of time." The old man chuckled. Mickey quickly narrowed his eyes as Pluto continued to growl at the old man. Donald and Goofy walked up to their king.

"Who is that, King Mickey?" Donald asked curiously.

"Hmmm. It looks like an old man." Goofy replied thoughtfully.

"Keep up your guard fellas. I got a bad feeling about that man." Mickey spoke in a serious tone. Realizing how serious their king was, Donald summoned his **Save the Queen **staff as Goofy brought out his **Save the King **shield.

The old man just chuckled as he saw the Disney Trio glare at him. "It seems that my presence displeases you. Is that any way to treat your elders?"

"Tell us who you are!" Mickey ordered.

Hearing that, the old man just sighed and said. "You brats these days have no manners whatsoever. But if you really want to know, I am **Sawatari.** Allow me to welcome you three and your dog to Hueco Mundo."

Silence filled the air after the Disney Trio processed Sawatari's words.

"Hueco...Mundo?" Mickey repeated.

"This is the name of this world?" Donald asked himself.

"Hmmm. I guess this means we haven't arrived at that Soul Society world." Goofy concluded.

Sawatari nodded at what Goofy said and replied. "That's right. I'm afraid that you three cartoonish buffoons took the wrong turn and landed here, in Hueco Mundo: Home of the Hollows and and the world that you'll never be able to leave, ever."

_"Hollows? Wait, didn't Master Yen Sid mentioned them before I left?" _Mickey thought.

Donald got mad at what the Bount said and angrily waved his staff at him. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Just what I said. You and your friends will never leave this world alive. The moment that you stepped foot in this world, you all sealed your fates. So just give up whatever you came for and accept your fate." Sawatari ordered.

Mickey pointed his Keyblade at the Bount and said. "I'm afraid that we can't do that. We left our homes in order to find our friends and we ain't leaving until we get them back!"

"Yeah! So back off!" Donald agreed.

"Um, what they said!" Goofy spoke, wielding his shield.

After seeing that they weren't going to back down, Sawatari just shook his head and spoke. "All three of you are just like the humans that I've seen for years. Clinging on to hope and refusing to accept when defeat is right of you. Very well then, I will show you three that your hope can easily be snuffed out!"

Sawatari started to tap on the white sand with his cane. Soon, the ground started to shake violently. Mickey, Donald and Goofy were trying to stand on their feet before falling on their behinds. Pluto was growling at the sight before him.

Mickey groaned as he got up on his feet. He saw what Pluto was barking at and he gasped. "What's that?!" He exclaimed while pointing his finger.

What Mickey was seeing was a giant whale like-creature with rock-like scales. Sawatari was sitting on the top of the whale. The old man smirked when he saw Mickey's expression and he called out. "Stunned, are we? Allow me to introduce my doll, **Baura!"**

"Your...doll?" Mickey repeated, confused.

"That's right. And Baura's power will be more than enough to finish you." Sawatari stated with a smirk. "Baura, devour him!"

With that said, Barua floated in the air for some time until it went underground. Mickey readied his Keyblade in case something happened. He heard some moaning and turned to see Donald and Goofy getting up.

"Donald, Goofy. Are you guys okay?" Mickey asked in a concerned tone. Donald was about to respond when he saw Baura coming out of the ground and heading towards Mickey. However, Donald was too shocked to warn his king so Goofy took the honors by shouting.

"Behind you King Mickey!"

The Mouse King turned around in an instant, but Baura opened it's large mouth and engulfed Mickey. The Mouse's cry of surprise was the last thing that his subjects heard before the doll closed it's mouth.

"That's one down." Sawatari noted as he and his doll went back into the ground.

"KING MICKEY!" Donald and Goofy shouted at the same time in shock. They furiously turned around to search for their king, with no success. Pluto was searching too, until he spotted something. He saw what it looked like to be a shadow shape of a whale moving in the sand. With curious eyes, Pluto followed the shadow whale as it moved away, leaving Donald and Goofy behind.

"King Mickey! Where are you!? Can you hear me!?" Goofy shouted with his hands on his cheeks.

Donald was looking around too and stomped on his feet angrily. "Where did they go!? They have to be here somewhere."

Goofy ran over to Donald and said. "I can't find King Mickey! I don't know where he is!"

"Just calm down, okay?" Donald ordered. Goofy took a few deep breaths until he relaxed. Donald scratched his head as he spoke. "Now we just gotta stay calm. They could be anywhere we know. And if we know King Mickey, I'm sure he'll come to back to us soon."

Goofy nodded, but he was too worried as he asked. "But Donald, how are we going to get out of here? The Gummi Ship is gone, and without that, we won't be able to get to the Soul Society!"

"Instead of worrying about getting home and your precious King-" One voice said.

"-You should worry about yourselves." Another voice finished.

Startled by this, They turned around. Goofy was then blasted by a beam of water and was pushed a few feet away. "Goofy!" Donald shouted in worry. He turned around, only to be blasted by water as well. He got pushed away and fell on his back next to Goofy.

Then, two boys came into view. They were nearly identical. They both wore brown sweat-shirts with orange shirts underneath. Along with the same dark shorts, they almost appeared to look like twins. The only exceptions was that one of the boys was wearing a red baseball cap while the another wore a white beanie.

Donald and Goofy got up after getting blasted by water. Donald was squeezing his soaked blue hat when he saw the twins. He angrily glared at them and asked. "Who the heck are you brats?"

The twins both chuckled together and the one wearing the baseball cap grinned and said. "We are the ones that will dispose of you two halfwits. I am **Hō-"**

"-And I am **Ban." **The twin with the white beanie replied.

After introducing themselves, Goofy came up to Donald's side and asked. "Are you two friends with that Sawatari fella?"

Ho scoffed at that question and said. "Friends with that fossil? Please."

"We only came here to stop you two and your king from going any further. We couldn't give a damn about that old bastard." Ban added.

"Why are you punks and that old man getting in our way?! We never did anything wrong!" Donald asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter. We're following our orders and that is to stop you-" Ho said and stopped.

"And your King." Ban finished.

Goofy stepped forward and spoke. "I don't know what's going on here, but I can't let you two stop us from finding our friends. So just do yourselves a favor and skedaddle."

"Yeah! Scram you little brats!" Donald ordered, waving his staff.

The twin Bounts turned to each other to converse. "Brother, I'm afraid that they won't listen to us. Therefore-" Ho said.

"-We'll have to use force." Ban agreed. After that, the Bounts reached into their pockets and each one of their hand held a bottle cap. They showed them to the Disney Trio.

"Allow us to introduce our Dolls. This is **Guhl-" **Ho said.

"And this is **Günther." **Ban finished.

Donald and Goofy were perplexed at this. "Dolls? Aren't dolls supposed to have beady eyes with dresses and stuffing inside?" Goofy asked.

Ho chuckled and answered. "Oh these aren't your everyday ordinary dolls."

Ban nodded at what his brother said and spoke. "You see, these dolls are a physical manifestation of our own power. Guhl and Gunther will be more than enough to finish you freaks off."

"We'll just see about that!" Donald replied confidently.

"Yeah. So just try to stop us!" Goofy agreed.

Ho started to chuckle darkly and said. "Oh don't worry about that. You should've ran away while you both had the chance. Oh well, We probably wouldn't let you both go anyway. Let's just get this over with. By the time your king sees you-"

"-He'll have to find himself some new lackeys." Ban laughed.

Donald and Goofy wielded their weapons, ready to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>In a dark-like dimension, there was absolutely nothing inside this dark and empty place. The only exception was Mickey. He was slowly drifting away in the dark pits of this dimension.<p>

The Mouse King was sound asleep. It seemed like there was nothing wrong with him. Then, his left arm slowly started to move on it's own by reaching upward. His hand opened up and the **Kingdom Key D **appeared. He pointed the Keyblade above him and soon...a beam of light shot out of the Keyblade and soon the whole dimension was filled with light.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm?" Sawatari looked down and saw that Baura was opening his mouth. He was then shocked when he saw light shining out of his mouth.<p>

"What the hell...is this?!" Sawatari shouted. He covered his eyes when the light became too much to handle. After the light faded away, he uncovered his eyes and saw Mickey standing in front of Baura.

Mickey yawned loudly as he stretched his arms and wiped his eyes. "Oh boy, that sure was a nice nap."

"You!" Sawatari shouted. Mickey turned and stared at Sawatari. Realizing that he had his attention, the old Bount begin to say. "How in the hell did you escape?! Whenever Baura consumes anything and sends it to his inner dimension, it will eventually dissolve. What did you do?"

The King looked confused about what he was asked. "Well, I'm not sure. But I won't let you stop me and my pals."

Sawatari just laughed and said. "You little fool! Do you honestly believe that you can stop me? Perhaps you should take a moment and realize that there's no chance of victory for you. It's high time for you to give up searching for those Keyblade Wielders!"

Having heard that, Mickey summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at Sawatari as he asked. "What did you say!? How do you know about Sora and Riku!?"

Realizing what he just said, Sawatari cursed out. "Damn. I really should know when to keep my mouth close." The old Bount looked at Mickey, who was still waiting for an answer. Sawatari decided to answer the Mount King's question.

"So that their names, right? I don't really know what's going on, but me and a few of my fellow Bounts were ordered by this man to keep you and your friends from reaching those boys, Sora and Riku, was it?"

Mickey rubbed his chin, processing what Sawatari told him. _"But who would want to stop us in the first place? Oh boy, this whole situation is getting more confusing by the minute."_

"Who was the one who ordered to stop me and my pals?" Mickey asked.

The Bount chuckled and said. "That's all you'll get out of me, you little rodent. As far as I'm concerned, any information that I give out will be useless to you anyway. You're about die from my own hands, so what's the point?"

Mickey got upset at this and said. "Then I guess I have no choice...but to get info out of you with my Keyblade!"

Sawatari smiled coldly and said. "You can go ahead and just try..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mickey vs Sawatari.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's get rid of this annoying rat, Baura!" Sawatari ordered. Baura didn't say anything while he opened his very wide mouth. He engulfed a huge amount of the white sand that the desert was made of.<p>

"What's he doing?" Mickey asked himself, prepared to attack. He got his answer when he saw Baura blowing a huge ball of blue, spiritual energy right at him. With a yelp, Mickey jumped over the blast, dodging it.

"Heh. Not bad. Let's see you try dodging this a second time. "Sawatari exclaimed while he and Baura went inside the white sand. Mickey was looking around, trying to find the Bount and his huge doll.

"Where could he be?" Mickey asked himself. He got his answer when Baura suddenly came out of the white sand, appearing in front of him, right before launching another energy blast, which Mickey was able to dodge again.

Sawatari was still sitting atop of Baura when he said. "Just dodging Baura's attacks won't help you I'm afraid. You'll have to attack sooner or later."

"Well if that's the way you want it..." Mickey muttered before jumping in the air. He grabbed the Keyblade's handle with both hands and as hard as he could, he slammed it at the front of Baura's head.

"Huh?" Mickey gasped when he saw that his attack didn't do any damage. He stood on top of Baura's large head when Sawatari laughed at him from above and said. "It's no use! Any physical attacks is useless on Baura. Your Keyblade won't work on me. Now Baura...attack him at once!"

The Doll responded by shaking it's head and throwing Mickey off him. As the King started to fall to the ground, Baura's mouth started to glow and soon a blast of energy went straight towards Mickey with a successful hit.

Mickey fell to the white sand and stood motionless for some time. Sawatari smirked as he saw this. "What's the matter? Have you given up already?"

Just as he said this, Mickey got up an instant while dusting off his clothes.

"Oh boy. I'll have to find some way to stop him before I could get seriously hurt."

Sawatari frowned when he saw that Mickey wasn't as badly hurt as he hoped. "So you are still capable of standing up after that attack? Impressive, but that won't help to defeat me!"

Mickey summoned his Keyblade while placing his fist on his chest. "It'll take a lot more than that to stop me. I'll show ya what I can really do!"

"Well in that case...just die!" Sawatari yelled before Baura swallowed more sand and converting into energy. The Doll kept on repeating the process with Mickey dodging the attacks over and over again.

"Take this!" Mickey shouted before launching balls of light towards Baura. However they were ineffective against the Doll.

"I told you, it's useless! Just hurry up and die already!" The old Bount shouted before Baura unleashed one more attack. Mickey dodged the attack by jumping over the energy blast and he got on top of Baura again.

"I hope this will work." Mickey told himself before throwing his Keyblade straight at Sawatari. Alas, some of Baura's rock-like scales grew and covered Sawatari, protecting him from the Keyblade.

The Keyblade returned to Mickey's grip as he frowned. _"At this rate, we'll probably keep on fighting until I grow old myself! Well I guess I'll have to use one of my stronger spells. It seems a bit much to use this type of spell, but I can't think of anything else to attack Sawatari with."_

Speaking of whom, the Bount ordered his Doll to travel underneath the sand once again. Mickey jumped off as he saw the Doll and Bount going back into the white sand once again.

"Now I can prepare the spell while those two are gone." Mickey said to himself before preparing to use the powerful spell.

In the dimensional space, Sawatari was thinking while Baura continued to swim in the space. _"How can that rat survive this long? He's no ordinary rodent, that much is certain. Once I exterminate that rat, I'll leave Hueco Mundo and go back to Vexen. Ho and Ban have probably failed already."_

Sawatari then ordered Baura to go back to Hueco Mundo and finish off Mickey once and for all. The Doll started to swim up to the surface until he got back to the white desert of Hueco Mundo. Mickey was still standing on his feet with both hands on the Keyblade. Baura started to prepare another energy blast and was about ready to attack. Then the Doll finally launched it's attack while Sawatari yelled.

"Die you damn rat!"

The blast of spiritual energy came close at Mickey before the King jumped away and pointed his Keyblade at Sawatari and Baura as he screamed. **"Fireza!"**

With that, a huge Chinese Dragon made of fire went straight towards the King's enemies and as the dragon opened it's large jaws, it chomped down on Sawatari and closed it's mouth.

**"ARGHHHHH!" **Sawatari screamed in agony as he and his Doll were up in flames. The Old Bount fell off his Doll as he went to the ground and started to roll on the sand while he continued to scream. Baura continued to burn up until he fell to the ground and started to turn into dust. Sawatari continued to burn himself until the flames and fire dragon disappeared. He had burn marks all over his body and he started to crawl towards Mickey slowly.

"Why...? How could someone like you defeat me so easily?" Sawatari gasped out as his body started to fade away.

Mickey looked down at the Bount and said. "I'm afraid...that you wouldn't understand."

His eyes slightly opening at this statement, Sawatari's head hit the sand face-down and he stayed that way until his whole body faded away into dust. Mickey let out a sigh as he fell on his bottom.

"Now with that done and over with, I should get back to Donald and Goofy. They're probably worried like crazy about now." Mickey said as he got up. He then heard some barking from a distance away. He turned around with a smile as Pluto came running at him and jumped on his chest while licking his face.

"Ha ha ha! Oh come on Pluto, easy now pal." Mickey laughed as he gently pried his loyal dog off of him.

"Arf!" Pluto barked while eagerly staring at his master.

Mickey patted his dog on the head a few times as he said. "Well I guess we should go find Donald and Goofy. Right pal?"

"Arf!" Pluto barked in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>DonaldGoofy vs Ho/Ban.**

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Goofy grunted when a blast of water attacked him. Lucky for him, he brought his shield up to block the attack. Donald was running around while dodging water bullets that were shot at him.<p>

"What's the matter? Why are you running away?" Ho taunted Donald.

"Don't go! We're having so much fun right now!" Bo laughed.

Donald got frustrated and he used Firaga on the twin Bounts, but they immediately created a wall of water to protect them, extinguishing the fireball. Guhl and Gunther floated above their masters as they were ordered to surround Donald.

"Huh?! What's the big idea?!" Donald exclaimed as the water started to circle around him until entirely engulfing in a ball of water. Donald gasped, but he immediately closed his mouth to save some air.

Ho and Ban laughed as they watched Donald struggling to breath. "Ha! That was too easy. Time to say goodbye you-" Ho was interrupted when Goofy threw his shield at the twins. They both dodged out of the way, but they had to separate from each other. This caused the water ball to explode, freeing Donald. The duck fell on his knees, gasping for air.

"Donald, are you okay?" Goofy asked as he ran over to his friend.

"I'll live. Thanks Goofy." Donald replied as he stood up. He started to hit the left side of his head and soon, a river of water came out of his ear.

Goofy was about to respond when two large bullets of water hit the Disney Duo straight on. Donald and Goofy fell on their backs, completely wet when Ho and Ban walked over, grins on their faces.

"We're not done with you two freaks just yet. Also-" Ho said and paused.

"-We haven't even began to fight. So get ready." Ban finished. Guhl and Gunther then created another large ball of water and this time, it grew tentacles, made of water as well. The tentacles grew bigger until they started to chase the Disney Duo. Donald and Goofy shouted in fear as they ran for their lives. Goofy ran screaming with his arms waving around when one of the tentacles chased right after him. Goofy spotted a large white tree and hit behind it. The water tentacle continued to come after him until it lost sight of it's target. It looked around a few times until it left. After that, Goofy peeked from behind the tree and he looked around for the tentacle and couldn't find it.

"Whew...sure glad that's over." Goofy said in relief as he wiped his forehead. Suddenly, something tapped him on the shoulder. Goofy turned around with a causal stare and saw the water tentacle that was chasing him right behind him.

"AHHHHH!" Goofy screamed in fright with his hat jumping from fright as well. Soon he ran away and the chase started all over again.

Donald was having troubles of his own when one of the other water tentacles was chasing him. The tip of the tentacle was so close to Donald's bottom and it gave him a whiplash.

"Yow!" Donald cried in pain as he jumped in the air while covering his bottom. As soon as he landed on his feet, the water tentacle grabbed him from behind and attempted to bring him back to Ho and Ban.

However, Donald was not about to give up and soon he and the tentacle started to get into a scuffle and it continued until Donald used **Blizzaga **to turn the tentacle into ice. Then he stood up while recreating the ice tentacle into a sign that he held holding with his right hand that said _Eat at Joe's._

"Tah-dah!" Donald exclaimed proudly. Then he causally threw the sign behind him and walked away.

* * *

><p>Ho frowned when he realized the amount of time that the tentacles spent chasing after the Disney Duo.<p>

"This is ridiculous. They should been back with their bodies by now." Ho commented.

"Relax brother. They can run, but they can't hide forever. We'll find them sooner or later." Ban replied. Ho was about to say something when the Disney Duo appeared. Donald has his staff with him, ready to fight. Goofy, while dripping wet, had his shield with him.

"Well, well well. It looks like they came back, brother." Ban said with a smirk.

Ho laughed and said. "And it looks like things are about to get even more interesting." He turned to Donald and Goofy and said. "Are you both ready to die? If you are, then just surrender and in return, we'll give you a fast and painful death. How about it?"

"Not on your life, you little brat!" Donald yelled while he waved his staff.

"Yeah! We're going to find our friends, and you can't stop us!" Goofy declared.

Ho and Ban frowned, displeased that they weren't going to give up. "Brother, it seems that they are even more stubborn then we assumed. Shall we end this useless squabble for good?" Ban asked.

"Yes. Let's do that." Ho stated with a evil smile. With their orders, Guhl and Gunther created a large being with long arms and long legs made purely out of water. The large being let out a roar as it stood over the Disney Duo.

Donald and Goofy were unafraid and they were about to fight until they heard a voice from a distance away. "DONALD! GOOFY!"

The Disney Duo and Ho and Ban turned to see Mickey standing a few feet away with Pluto at his side.

"King Mickey!" Donald shouted with excitement.

"You're okay!" Goofy exclaimed happily.

Ho and Ban were shocked by his appearance. "Why he's here? Does that mean that Sawatari failed?!" Ho whispered in surprise.

Mickey took a step forward and he shouted. "You guys have to destroy their dolls! It's the only way to stop them!"

Hearing this, Donald and Goofy looked around and saw that Guhl and Gunther were hidden in the stomach of the large water being. Despite this, Donald turned to Goofy and said. "We have to stop those brats for good. Let's go Goofy!"

"Right!" Goofy agreed and soon they started to run towards Ho and Ban.

"Stop them! Keep them away from us!" Ho ordered. The water being lifted one of it's hands and it aimed at the Disney Duo. It brought it's fist down and slammed on the ground. Donald and Goofy dodged out of the way in time. Goofy jumped in the air and used **Goofy Bash, **throwing his shield at the large water monster. It went right it's stomach, creating a big hole while exposing Guhl and Gunther.

"This ends here! Now take this!" Donald shouted while he jumped in the air and used **Flare Force. **Conjuring up some rockets, he used them over at Guhl and Gunther, hitting them while the rockets exploded.

**"NO!" **Ho and Ban shouted in fear as they saw their dolls being destroyed. When that was over, the large being of water fell on the ground, and there was nothing but a large puddle of water. Ho and Ban fell to the ground and they started to turn into dust.

"Brother..." Ban uttered as he tried to out to Ho by extending his arm. Ho saw this and tried to reach out to his brother as well. They never made contact as they both finished fading away.

"Whew! Glad that's over." Donald said as he wiped away some sweat. Goofy fell on his back in exhaustion. Mickey walked over to his friends with Pluto following him. He smiled at them and said.

"Good job fellas! I knew you could do it!" Mickey exclaimed.

Goofy yawned as he rubbed his forehead. "Thanks King Mickey. Glad to see that you're okay."

"It wasn't easy though. But right now, we should find out where we are first. We need to find a way to contact Master Yen Sid and the others. With the Gummi Ship in pieces, we won't be going anywhere in awhile. So we should get moving." Mickey spoke in a serious tone.

Donald nodded at his words and asked. "King Mickey, I have a question."

"Yeah? What's up Donald?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Can we take a break?" Donald groaned as he fell on his stomach with his tongue hanging out.

Mickey just stared at Donald and Goofy as he realized how tired they were. He just sighed with an amused smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>And...that's about it for today. All I can say that this chapter was not easy to accomplish. But I got it done. Next chapter will another continuation of the group's efforts to find Sora and Riku.<strong>

**With Kingdom Hearts HD I.5 ReMIX finally released, it's been hinted at that a compilation of Kingdom Hearts 2, Birth by Sleep and Coded will be developed. Another game for PCs called _**Kingdom Hearts χ **_**will be made.****

**All I want to know is if another game in the main series, minus Kingdom Hearts 3, is being made.**

**For the next chapter, tell me who do you want to be showed. Kairi or Axel? Or Leon's group.**

**Have a nice day, and Happy St. Patrick's Day to you all.**


	34. Final Fantasy: Solitarios Animas

**Yo. What's up my friends? Having a good day? If not, I'm positive that this new chapter will fill your hearts with love and positive energy! Or not. But whatever!**

**Just remember to read this new chapter, or I'll send Yachiru over there to annoy you while eating all of your candy or any other sugary sweets that you have hidden under your beds.**

**"Candy? Do you say something about candy?" Yachiru asked.**

**"Um...yeah?" I said nervously.**

**"_Where is it?" _Yachiru asked in a demonic tone while leaning close to my face.**

**"Well...y-you see, I...have to...GO GET MY HAIRCUT!" I screamed while running out of my chair with Yachiru chasing me around. She took on an evil face while running after me.**

**"Get back here! And give me your candy, NOW!" Yachiru demanded.**

**While I continued to run away, I turned to the viewers and yelled out. "Read and the enjoy new chapter! Now if you excuse me, I have to run for my life!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal. Final Fantasy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>Squall LeonhartLeon.**** Leader of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and a friend of Sora's. After helplessly watching his loved ones and his world being overwhelmed, he changed his name to Leon in order to distance himself from his past. After he and his friends arrived and made Traverse Town into a sanctuary for those who also lost their worlds, Leon meets and becomes a good and powerful ally of Sora.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy VIII.

**Weapon:** Revolver/Gunblade.

**Limit Break: **Renzokuken.

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>Yuffie Kisaragi.<strong>** Great Ninja of Radiant Garden and a friend of Sora's. After losing her home and arriving in Traverse Town, Yuffie meets Sora and his friends. After they defeat Maleficent and Ansem, Yuffie and her friends return to Radiant Garden to help restore it to the way it was. Outside of her cheerful and friendly personality, she can become quite the opponent when challenged.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy VII.

**Weapon: **4-Point Shuriken.

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>Aerith Gainsborough.<strong>** One of Sora's friends and a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. She is also a close friend of Cloud's and is shown to be concerned about him sometimes. Despite her nature and appearance, she is quite capable of taking care of herself.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy VII.

**Weapon: **Guard Stick.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Cid Highwind. <strong>An ally of Sora's and an expert on Gummi Ships. Despite his gruff and no-nonsense attitude, he is a good man and helps out anyway he can. He also has a rivalry with Merlin, preferring his technology over Merlin's magic.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy VII.

**Weapon: **Spear.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Cloud Strife: <strong>A lone swordsman and an friend/ally of Sora and Leon. With his melancholic and stoic personality, he seems to push himself away from those who care about him, not wanting to stay close to anyone. His one and only goal is to find Sephiroth and defeat him once and for all. He was also once in Hade's service. After the events in Kingdom Hearts 1, he returns to Radiant Garden and often helps Leon and the others when he's around.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy VII.

**Weapon: **Buster Sword and Fusion Swords.

**Limit Break: **Omnislash.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Wakka. <strong>A resident of Destiny Islands and is good friends with Sora, Riku and Kairi. He is also very close to Tidus and Selphie, looking after them like a big brother would.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy X.

**Weapon: **Blitzball.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Selphie. <strong>A resident of Destiny Islands and is good friends with Sora, Riku and Kairi. She often hangs around with Tidus and Wakka, with the latter treating her like a little sister. She also quite the romantic as well.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy VIII.

**Weapon: **Flail.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Tidus. <strong>A resident of Destiny Islands and is good friends with Sora, Riku and Kairi. He often hangs around with Wakka and Selphie, but spends most of his time training. He almost always challenges any of his friends to a fight, and often loses as a result.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy X.

**Weapon: **Brotherhood.

**Overdrive:** Swordplay.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Sephiroth. <strong>The only Final Fantasy Villain in Kingdom Hearts and Cloud's enemy. A cold and very powerful master swordsman, he is the manifestation of Cloud's darkness and defeating him is Cloud's goal.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy VII.

**Weapon: **Masamune.

**Limit Break:** Supernova.

* * *

><p><strong>10. <strong>Moogles.<strong>** Small white creatures with wings that have appeared in the entire Kingdom Hearts Series. They are always there to sell items to Sora and his friends whenever they're around. They have a habit of adding 'Kupo!' in their sentences. They also hate having their pom-poms ruffled.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy III.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Seifer Almasy. <strong>One of the residents of Twilight Town and the leader of a gang called the Disciplinary Committee consisting of himself, Rai, Fuu and Vivi. He often picks fights with Hayner and his friends, but he cares about his home and is very protective of it.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy VIII.

**Weapon: **Hyperion/Gunblade.

**Limit Break: **Fire Break.

* * *

><p><strong>12. <strong>**Rai. **A member of Seifer's gang. He is not too bright and uses his strength to get around instead of his smarts. Despite this, he is very loyal to Seifer and will do anything he asks. He also has a habit of saying 'y'know' in every sentence.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Fuu. <strong>A member of Seifer's gang. She is very quiet and doesn't say much, except for a few words, but those are more than enough to show what she thinks. Out of the whole group, Fuu is the most loyal to Seifer.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

><p><strong>14. <strong>Vivi Ornitier.<strong>** A member of Seifer's gang. Unlike Seifer and the others, he is weak-willed and dislikes fighting. Also unlike Seifer, he is friendly and polite to Hayner and his gang as well as Roxas.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy IX.

**Weapon:** Black Magic.

* * *

><p><strong>15. <strong>Setzer Gabbiani.<strong>** Champion of the Struggle competition. He is shown to be somewhat of a cheat, asking Roxas to throw their match in the struggle competition. He is also quite the ladies man.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy VI.

* * *

><p><strong>16. Auron. <strong>A warrior that was revived by Hades to fight and kill Hercules. Auron refuses however, and joins Sora's group to fight Hades. With a strict and serious nature, he fits the role of a guardian, protecting those in need.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy X.

**Weapon: **Battlefields of War.

**Overdrive. **Bushido.

* * *

><p><strong>17. <strong>**Tifa Lockhart. **A close friend of Cloud's and a martial artist. She spends most of her time trying to help Cloud in anyway, but he often turns her away. Her tremendous strength frightens those around her, such as Sora, Donald and Goofy.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy VII.

**Weapon: **Gloves.

**Limit Break: **Final Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>18. Yuna. <strong>Leader of the Gullwings. She is unfailingly polite and very respectful towards those she meets. She also has a great love for treasure.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy X.

* * *

><p><strong>19. <strong>**Rikku. **A member of the Gullwings. She is very cheerful and somewhat ditzy. She is very fond of treasure, more so than her friends.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy X.

* * *

><p><strong>20. Paine. <strong>A member of the Gullwings. She is somewhat anti-social and the most serious member of the Gullwings. Like her friends, she too is quite fond of treasure as well.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy X-2.

* * *

><p><strong>21. Zack Fair. <strong>A traveling swordsman who came to the **Olympus Coliseum **to seek Phil in order to train under him. He quickly befriends Ventus and Aqua. Under the control of Hades, he fights with Terra in the coliseum, and Terra defeats him afterwards. They also become friends in the process. Towards the end of Birth by Sleep, he mysteriously disappears. Only Cloud seems to know what happened to him.

**First Appearance: **Final Fantasy VII.

**Weapon: **SOLDIER Sword/Buster Sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy: Solitarios Animas.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the far and wide deserts of Hueco Mundo, the Shera was shown in the middle of nowhere. It's glass windows shined as the moon in the black sky appeared. It was a long while since it landed. Nobody was inside the ship at the current moment, so it was left standing for now. The only other thing shown the desert were the many footsteps that walked from the Shera to who knows where. One Hollow appeared and saw the Shera just standing there. Curious about the huge object made of metal and gadgets just standing there, the Hollow ran up towards the Shera and was about only five feet from it when.<p>

ZING!

The Hollow screamed in pain as it touched the electrical force-field around it. It was powerful to send the Hollow away. It landed on the ground, twitching it's body in pain until it died.

The Shera just continued to stand there, no movement with no one inside.

* * *

><p>Leon took the lead when he and the others walked in the white sand. Yuffie and Tifa were not too far behind. The two females conversing with one another about something that Leon didn't pay attention to. The Gullwings were flying around and talking with each other, sometimes saying something about Yuffie behind her back. Unfortunately, the Ninja had sharp hearing and had threatened the fairies at least once or twice. Cloud remained at the back of the group, keeping guard without saying a word.<p>

"Alright guys, listen up." Leon said, turning to the others. They all stopped doing whatever they were doing to listen to what Leon had to say. "As far as I know, we are not in that Soul Society that we heard about. If we had arrived there, we would've seen Yen Sid and the others. All I can say is that we're in an entirely different world. What it is, I have no idea."

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight: We're not in the Soul Society and we came to this unknown world in the middle of nowhere?!" Yuffie cried out, worried.

"Calm down for a second, Yuffie." Tifa said, trying to calm the Ninja down. "There's has to been some sort of explanation for this."

"But how did we end up here in the first place?" Yuna couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe we went the wrong way." Rikku offered.

Paine shook her head and spoke up. "Trying to find out how we got here and why we ended up here won't solve anything."

Nodding his head, Leon said. "That's right. All we can really do right now is to move forward. Hopefully we run into anybody who might live in this desolate location of a world.

Yuffie raised her hand up and asked. "Excuse me Leon, but shouldn't it be easier that we just go back to the Shera to investigate this world instead of just walking around? My feet are killing me here!"

"Oh? What's the matter? Don't tell me that the 'Great Ninja Yuffie' is suddenly a whiner now." Rikku playfully taunted, causing Yuffie to glare dangerously at her. Yuna giggled at this while Paine took her turn.

"I guess the 'Great Ninja Yuffie' isn't so great at all." Paine quipped.

"THAT'S IT! I'm going to slice your little heads for saying that!" Yuffie snapped while bringing out her Shuriken. The Gullwings cried out in fear while flying away from the enraged Ninja. Leon slapped his forehead in exasperation. Tifa ran over to Yuffie and tried to calm her down. The Ninja wouldn't listen as she tried to continue to slice and dice the poor fairies. Cloud came over to Leon's side while the commotion continued on.

"I wonder if-" Leon tried to say, but he was cut off.

"It was a mistake bringing Yuffie and those treasure fanatics?" Cloud asked, knowing what he was going to say. Leon just signed and nodded his head. Right now, Tifa was holding back Yuffie, who was screaming out curses at the Gullwings. It didn't help matters with Rikku making faces at her and Paine continuing to insult the Ninja. Yuna was the only one trying to make amends by apologizing for her friends behavior. While all of this was going on, a pair of floating eye balls were spying on the Final Fantasy Group. The eyes continued to spy on them until they flew away. The eyes continued to fly away until they spotted a small dome made of pure darkness on the ground. Then they went down and got inside the dark dome.

* * *

><p>"Heh heh heh...it seems that they've finally arrived." A voice was heard saying.<p>

**Ugaki** was smiling when he found out that the Final Fantasy Group arrived. Right now he was sitting at a table with many tarot cards on it.

"Now...it is time to begin."

* * *

><p>Once again, the FF group resumed walking in the never-ending white sands of they've been stepping on for a long time. Leon once again took the lead. Yuffie was walking as she continued to glare at the Gullwings who were hiding behind Tifa. The martial artist scolded all four of them and ordered them to at least try to get along, leading to some protests from Yuffie and Rikku. Their complains were immediately silenced when Tifa threatened, in a polite manner, to show them the right way to punch, and they would be the testing dummies. Cloud remained quiet while staying at the back of the group.<p>

"Now we all agree, right? No more fighting between the four of you. Yuffie, stop trying to pick a fight with them every hour. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, stop egging her on and we can all get along, understand?" Tifa asked in a sweet tone.

The only responses were Yuffie and Rikku grumbling.

_**"Understand?" **_Tifa asked again, her voice much more threatening.

"YES MA'AM!" Yuffie and Rikku shouted fearfully while nodding their heads furiously.

"Good. I'm glad that we got that out of the way." Tifa said happily. With that said and done, she walked away from Yuffie and the Gullwings and stood close to Cloud's side.

Tifa turned to the spiky-haired swordsman and asked. "Are you doing okay Cloud?"

Cloud took a quiet look at her and spoke softly. "I guess."

"Oh...OK." Tifa muttered, feeling disappointed. She wasn't about to give up however when she spoke up and said. "I really hope that Yuffie and the Gullwings can get along. Fighting that much with each other isn't healthy."

The only response he gave was a brief nod.

Sighing mentally, Tifa gave it another try and said. "Do you think that we'll find anyone around here? It feels like that nobody has lived in this world for a very long time. Kinda like a ghost town."

Cloud didn't say anything at first. Tifa was about to give up until he finally spoke up. "We can't say for sure. We'll just have to just keep on searching. That's all we can really do."

"Yeah. You're right about that." Tifa agreed, happy that she got him to open up, somewhat. She was about say something else when suddenly, Leon shouted at the others behind him.

"Watch out!"

Before they could respond however, rows of fire came out of nowhere and went towards the FF group. Leon was about run over to the others when one row of fire came in front of him. Leon fell on his bottom, taken aback by this.

"Leon!" Yuffie cried out worriedly. She was about to come help him when another row of fire came and surrounded her. Rikku, was standing by her, became trapped alongside as well.

"Holy cow! What's going on?!" Rikku shouted, flying away from the intense fire that was in front of her and Yuffie.

Shocked at what she was seeing, Tifa was about to come over to Cloud's side when she, Yuna and Paine were cut off from Cloud and the others. A large circle of fire trapped them.

"Ah! It's super hot right now." Paine whispered, shielding herself away from the raging flames.

"Rikku! Are you alright!?" Yuna cried out to her friend.

Even though they couldn't see each other, Rikku was able to hear what she said and shouted back. "I'm fine! It's too hot though!"

Tifa tried to find Cloud and she saw him, only to see that he too was tried by a ring of fire. He took a step back from the flames and just looked around. His eyes darted around until they spotted Tifa.

"Cloud! Don't worry, I'm going to-" As she took a step forward, she was interrupted by Cloud.

"Stay where you are. I'll be fine." Cloud said in a calm tone. Eve though she badly wanted to help him, Tifa realized that there wasn't much that she could do, so she did what he said and remained where she was.

Leon stood up on his feet while shielding his eyes from the extreme heat. "What's going on? That fire just came out of nowhere. This has to be somebody's doing. But who would do this?"

Soon nearly everyone was separated from one another. After about two of this, the raging flames finally dissipated. However, none of the FF Group were seen. It was as if...they just vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Auron's story.<strong>

* * *

><p>After keeping his eyes closed for some time, Cloud finally opened them and saw that the flames around him was gone. He took a step forward and thought. <em>"How did this happen? Those flames...where did they come from?"<em>

Turning around to see if his teammates were alright, Cloud saw that Tifa and the others were nowhere in sight.

"What? Tifa? Where are you?" Cloud said aloud, searching for the martial artist. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in the middle of nowhere. It didn't surprise him very much due to the fact that it was the same way when he was with Tifa and the others. Now he was all alone. He looked at the white crescent moon that was in the black sky of Hueco Mundo.

"Well...I guess I'll have to start searching." But before he could, a very loud voice boomed and said. "WHAT'S THE MATTER MR. DARK AND GLOOM? DON'T TELL THAT ME YOU'RE FEELING A LITTLE...lonesome!"

Having heard the voice coming from behind, Cloud whipped his head around and saw a cloud of red smoke appearing in front of him. After the smoke dissipated, there stood someone that had used Cloud in the past.

"Ha ha ha! Hello ladies and gentleman! I know it's been a long time ever since you had your eyes on this terrifyingly, frightful face of mine. But now I'm back! That's right! It is I, the nightmare of darkness, the bringer of bedlam, the master of chaos! Feast your eyes on..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"HADES! LORD OF THE DEAD!" Hades exclaimed proudly as fireworks went up in the sky and started to explode, creating many colors in the dark sky of Hueco Mundo. After all of that, Hades walked up to Cloud with a evil smile on his face and asked. "So tell me...is your heart shivering uncontrollably right about now?"

Staying quiet this whole time, Cloud looked at the lord of the dead with a passive expression and asked in a blank tone. "...Hades...is that you?"

Hades's face expressed shock, but soon his face and flaming hair turned red in anger and he screamed out. "WHAT!? I went through a lot of trouble to make my introduction as perfect as possible, and that's all you have to say to me?!"

Cloud's face expression didn't waver as he asked. "...What are you doing here?"

Once again, Hades's flaming hair raged even more at this. Hades was panting and shivering in pure again. He was about to let loose another tirade of angered filled complains and threats until he turned around and muttered to himself. "Get a hold of yourself, Hades. He's just trying to get you all riled up. It almost worked too, oh but I'm on to him. Now that I'm here, I'm going to show Mr. Dark and Gloom the results of those who defy me, Hades, lord of the dead. That's right, I'm going to teach that fool a lesson he'll never forget. Oh yes, that stupid, fatuous, spike-haired, blond colored, sentimental, gloomy, idiotic-"

"You're talking pretty loud if you're having a private conversation with yourself." Cloud called out. Hades's eyes widen in shock as he covered his mouth with both hands. Turning around to face the stoic swordsman, Hades rubbed the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly.

"Um...well anyway, it's been a long time, hasn't Cloud?" Hades asked with a calm smirk. "I bet you're wondering why the lord of the dead just came out of nowhere and is standing in front of you at this very moment."

As usual, Cloud didn't say a word.

"Well I'll tell you what, since we haven't seen each other in so long, I'll give you some of the details. "Hades gloated before he started. "You see, me and a few others were put in charge of separating you and the rest of your little group from going any further. It was me that made those flames and targeted you and your friends. And if you're still wondering, this is not the Soul Society. You and your friends landed on another different world called Hueco Mundo."

Cloud stepped forward and asked. "And let me guess, you or someone else decided to take control of this mission and sent us here instead."

Hades laughed and said. "That's right! And not just your group. The other teams were sent somewhere else as well. But that's not all..."

Sensing a presence coming from behind, Cloud drew his large sword, just in time to block another large sword as well. Cloud looked up and got a good look at his attacker. Auron withdrew and jumped away from the SOLDIER while holding his sword in a defensive position. Hades appeared right next to Auron and spoke. "Oh but where are my manners? I forgot to introduce you both. Auron, this is Cloud. Cloud, this is Auron."

The two swordsman didn't say a word at all.

"You see Cloud, Auron was under my orders to kill Hercules too, but he was worse than you were back then! It wasn't even five minutes after I brought him back from the dead that he started attacking me. It only got more frustrating when Sora and his goofball friends interfere and ruined my plans!" Hades replied angrily.

Cloud just focused his eyes on Auron, who just continued to stay in his defensive position.

Hades went on and continued. "So I thought it would be a fun idea to set up the both of you to a fight, to the death!" Hades finished.

Gripping his large sword tightly, Cloud went and asked. "Tell me Hades, what did you do with Tifa and the others?"

"HA! You should worry more about yourself, Mr. Dark and Gloom!" Hades laughed. "Right about now, they're probably getting their butts kicked to the curve!"

"I see...so all I have to do is defeat you, right?" Cloud asked coldly, pointing his sword at Auron. The former guardian didn't speak.

Hades smirked and spoke out loud. "I'm afraid it won't be so easy as that, spike-head. Auron is the mother of all bad guys, and beating him is about as difficult as trying to figure out the square root of Pi."

Cloud took his fighting position and said. "We'll just see about that."

"Oh we will. Fair warning though, Cloud. Auron won't go down so easily. Having that giant of a sword won't help you secure victory. But you already know that, right?" Hades asked, grinning mockingly.

Once again, no words were spoken.

"So how about we get this over with? I know that the two of you are anxious to get this over with. So I'll deal you both a favor and stay out of the way." Hades said before disappearing. Only a few away from the FF characters, Hades reappeared in a large black with popcorn in one hand and a large red foam hand with the words 'Team Auron' on the other hand. Hades also wore a beer helmet.

After sipping his drink, Hades yelled out. "Are you two ready to rip each other apart?"

Cloud and Auron just stood facing each other.

"Ready...set...KILL EACH OTHER!" Hades screamed. As soon as he said that, the two swordsman ran at each other with swords ready.

* * *

><p>Leon wielded his Gunblade while facing his opponent. A large and muscular man with red hair styled into a short mohawk with headphones around his neck. The man smiled before pulling out a small marble made of metal.<p>

"So your name is Leon, correct?" The man asked.

Leon narrowed his eyes and said. "I just met you and already you know my name. Mind telling yours?"

"I am **Gō Koga. **I was ordered to stop you from finding your comrades. Though I'm not fond of the idea of using violence." Koga frowned as he said this.

The Bount then looked up at Leon and spoke. "But...I have no choice in this matter, so prepare yourself." After that, the marble that Koga was holding flew in the air and soon it exploded into a number of small metal spheres and now they started to combine to make a humanoid shape made of metal. After that, the metal figure giggled at Leon and said. "And I am **Dalk. **I hope to have fun with you, handsome."

The brown-haired man just gripped his Gunblade with both hands and was prepared to fight.

* * *

><p>In a wider area of the white desert of Hueco Mundo, there were four individuals. Tifa was seen in a fighting stance while Yuna and Paine were shown hiding behind, not wanting to get in the way. The three females were facing a man with orange hair that was long on the right side, but it was short on the left. He had a red necklace as well.<p>

"Three females. Hmmm...not enough as I'd hoped. Oh well, I'll improvise." **Mabashi **smiled coldly.

Tifa held her fists in front of her, glaring at the Bount before her. He grabbed the seed on his necklace and he dropped it on the ground. Soon, a small flower sprouted from his left hand.

"Huh? What's he doing?" Yuna whispered.

"I don't know, but I got the feeling that this fight won't be so easy." Paine whispered back.

Tifa briefly turned to look at the Gullwings behind her and said firmly. "Yuna, Paine, stay back. I'll handle this jerk in front of us."

Mabashi just chuckled as the flower on his hand formed into the shape of a mouse.

"Are you ready, **Ritz?" **Mabashi asked his doll.

"YES I AM!" Ritz said in a high-pinched tone.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Of all the people that I had to be stuck with...why did it had to be you?!" Yuffie cried out. Rikku huffed and pouted. The two normally cheerful ladies were not in high spirits since they got separated from their friends. It was even worse that they were the only ones in each others company.<p>

"The same goes for me!" Rikku spat out while sticking her tongue out at Yuffie.

* * *

><p>While watching the pair fighting with each other from one of the eyeballs, Ugaki smirked and spoke to himself quietly. "It's only a matter of time before <strong>Gesell <strong>finishes those two brats off."

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud vs Auron.<strong>

* * *

><p>Crossing blades with each other, Cloud and Auron were in a stalemate while trying to push each other back. Jumping away, Auron ran to the left and only one arm, he swung his large sword, only for Cloud to block with ease. The SOLDIER pushed Auron away with his sword and immediately ran up in front of the guardian and he tried to stab Auron through the chest. But he dodged right before the fusion sword could connect. Cloud tried to get away, but Auron was hot on his tail and he slashed at the spiky-haired swordsman. Cloud jumped away with a small cut on his forehead with a tiny bit of blood coming from the flesh wound.<p>

"And Auron spills the first blood of this match!" Hades shouted excitedly while sipping more of his drink.

Cloud gritted his teeth while wiping the blood away from his forehead. He then ran up to Auron to use **Clim****hazzard. **Auron use his sword to block the strike, but Cloud managed to throw him in the air with the first attack. Then he went in the air and slammed Auron back on the ground. Auron just got on his feet, seemingly not hurt by the attack before he and Cloud crossed blades again. Gathering all of his physical strength in his arm, Auron managed to push down on Cloud before knocking him away from a few feet. Cloud fell on the white sand before standing up to fight once more.

"Geez, what the heck is that guy made of?" Hades asked himself, impressed but annoyed at the same time.

Auron jumped in the air and brought his sword down to attack Cloud. The SOLDIER moved out of the way in time to dodge Auron's attack. He wasn't done just yet, as he jumped high in the air once again. Cloud was ready for him to strike, but Auron wasn't aiming at him. He went back down and stabbed his blade on the ground, creating many explosions that erupted from the ground. Some of them damaged Cloud and sent him flying away.

**"Dragon Fang." **Auron uttered softly.

"And it seems that Auron is gaining the upper hand! Isn't he awesome or what?!" Hades shouted excitedly as he held a remote and pressed a button. Soon cheering was heard in the background thanks to the remote.

Getting back on his feet, Cloud wiped his mouth before running back towards his opponent. He started to shoot **Firaga **at Auron, who was about to dodge at fast spped every time a Firaga came at his way. Auron moved away to dodge again, but Cloud came in front of him and swung his blade at his head, only for Auron to crouch down and kicked at Cloud's feet, causing the SOLDIER to trip on his feet. But he planted a hand on the ground and whirled around a few times on a handstand before jumping on his feet. Cloud's sword started to glow with blue energy before dashing towards Auron. He wielded his large to block his attack, but Cloud pushed him away with his sword before he jumped up and slammed Auron on the ground with his sword. That was one of Cloud's Limit Breaks, **Braver.**

"It looks like Cloud is making a comeback...doesn't that make you mad or what?!" Hades angrily shouted before pressing his remote again, causing the background to be filled with booing noises.

Cloud merely ignored the booing noises before he saw Auron running back at him. Swinging his blade a few times, Auron ran at Cloud and came in front of him a second later. Before the blond hero could react, Auron lifted his blade and performed a swift attack, striking Cloud on his chest as he fell on the ground. A drip of blood came from Cloud's forehead as he looked up from the ground at Auron.

**"Shooting Star." **Was all Auron could say.

"Cloud may be strong and all, but Auron is even better!" Hades cheered as he pressed the remote, breaking the silence with louder and more cheering.

"Stars...rain down!" Cloud shouted as he used **Meteorain** as several meteors came raining down at Auron's direction. The former guardian ran at a fast rate, dodging all of the meteors as best as he could. Cloud gritted his teeth as he ran towards Auron and was ready to put him down. Auron came running as well and soon the two swordsman were locked in combat. Swords swinging, attacking and defending, blades clashing against each other, creating sparks every time. It seemed that they would never stop. Auron used Dragon Fang once again, causing the ground to erupt with explosions. Cloud jumped in the air to avoid them as he landed a few feet away from Auron. He held the fusion sword in the air as it pulsed with energy. Soon he used **Blade Beam** to created a wave of energy. Auron lifted his sword to protect himself, but the beam was too powerful, so he was forced to the ground as the beam diminished. Auron jumped back on his feet as Cloud ran towards him. Auron wasn't done just yet as he grabbed his sword and stabbed Cloud on his left shoulder. Cloud groaned in pain before he grabbed Auron's blade and pulled it out of his shoulder. He soon returned the favor by stabbing Auron's right thigh, causing the guardian to grunt in displeasure. They both forgot about the pain as they crossed blades once again.

Hades watched with impatience as he watched the two fight. He enjoyed the fight and everything, but he really wanted to see Cloud fall on his feet, but it seemed that Auron and he were not going down anytime soon.

"Hurry up already! I don't want to see a draw! I want to see a win!" Hades shouted.

Auron didn't seem to hear him. Cloud did, but he tried to ignore the lord of the dead, more focused on Auron.

"What are you waiting for?! Hurry up and finish that traitor already!" Hades yelled, growing more impatient.

Cloud was a little annoyed by Hades's complaining, but he had no time to think as he blocked one of Auron's attacks.

"Just what are you doing?! Are you really trying or not!?" Hades complained.

Growing more and more annoyed, Cloud found it hard to focus his fight.

"Come on! I want you to win! Do you hear me!? Just kill him already!" Hades shouted.

If he heard any more of Hades's childish whining, Cloud was going to snap.

"DESTROY THAT LOSER RIGHT NOW! YOU WORTHLESS FOOL!" Hades screamed.

Pushing Auron away for a brief moment, Cloud whipped his head around and shouted. "Hades, do me a favor...and just shut the hell up already!" Bringing up his sword, Cloud used Blade Beam once again, and it was heading towards Hades. The Lord of the Dead cried out in surprise as the beam hit him straight on, knocking him down from his feet. Lifting his blade down, Cloud looked where he attacked Hades, and he saw something on the seat of the chair that Hades was seating on. Curious, he ran towards it. He heard a noise behind and turned around, only to see Auron running from behind with his sword.

"He's a lot tougher than I thought." Cloud quietly mused before he finally made it to the chair. He saw the object on the chair and reached down to take it. Auron was just a few steps away from stabbing him from behind before the SOLDIER grabbed the object with his right hand, causing Auron to stop on his feet. Cloud took a good look at the object in his hand, and he realized what he held was a doll that looked exactly like Auron. He turned his head and saw that the guardian was frozen in place. He looked the doll and Auron once more before he came to a conclusion.

"I guess Hades was using this to control Auron this whole time. Figures that he would stoop this low to get rid of me." Cloud sighed to himself as he walked towards Auron. After taking a final look at the doll in his hand, he held it in front of the former guardian. A few seconds later, the doll disappeared and soon Auron started to move again. Life had returned to the blank eyes that he had under Hades's control and he looked around in confusion before turning to face Cloud.

"Who are you?" Auron asked, grabbing his sword just in case.

Seeing that, Cloud stabbed his sword on the sand and held his hands up in surrender. "Put down your weapon. I'm not your enemy. My name is Cloud. I'm the one who you were fighting with earlier."

"Fighting? What are you talking about?" Auron asked, more agitated than confused.

"I don't know the full details but, Hades had you under his control, Auron. He brought you back to kill me right here." Cloud explained.

Hearing this, Auron quietly lowered his blade and replied. "So...Hades couldn't handle his own battles and decided to bring me back again a second time. Where is he right now?"

After pointing his thumb from behind, Auron looked over at Cloud's shoulder as Hades started to get back up. He turned around angrily, about to yell out more insults at the two swordsman. However, his angry eyes were filled with shock and disbelief when he saw Auron glaring right at him. He and Cloud then started to walk towards Hades.

The Lord of the Dead quickly shook off his shocked expression and said. "So I guess this is it for me. I knew it was a bad idea to rely on someone who couldn't get the job done the first time."

"It's over Hades. You should've let me stay dead in the first place." Auron coldly replied, pointing his sword at him.

"Oh shut up. It wasn't even my idea." Hades scoffed. He crossed as he stared at the swordsmen with discontent. "Well I guess my part is over. Sure I didn't get to see you turn Mr. Dark and Gloom into a bloody mess, but you can't always get what you want, ain't that right boys?"

Cloud and Auron remained silent at this.

Hades just laughed as he held his left hand, ready to snap his fingers. "I would love to chat more, but I got way better things to do than to converse with you two traitors. So Ciao!"

Snapping his fingers, Hades disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. He was gone.

Cloud turned to the former guardian and he asked. "So what now?"

"Hell if I know. There's not much for me to do, considering that I was just brought back from the dead." Auron sighed.

Looking at him a few more, Cloud turned away and said. "I should get going. I have to my group and leave this world."

"Just where am I anyway? Doesn't look like the Underworld." Auron asked suspiciously.

"According to Hades, this world is called Hueco Mundo. Me and the others were leaving for a different world , but we ended up here instead." Cloud noted. Auron briefly nodded as he looked around the white desert that he was standing on.

Turning to Cloud, he asked. "What were you and your friends doing anyway?"

Deciding if he should tell him or not, Cloud shook his head and said quietly. "Myself and a few others are trying to find some comrades. They disappeared months ago, and we haven't been able to find them since."

"...I see." Auron replied. He looked down at his feet and closed his eyes. After being revived once again and breaking out of Hades's control, he had no idea what to do now. He could simply walk away and search around this world, but by the looks of it, it didn't look like there was much to offer in Hueco Mundo. Having no other options, the guardian turned towards Cloud and said.

"By the looks of it, you won't be able to do much on your own. Allow me to accompany you, Cloud." Auron finished.

The SOLDIER raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure you want to come along? You just came back from the dead after all."

"I'll manage. Besides, this will be the first chapter...of my story." Auron spoke cryptically.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon vs G<strong>ō<strong> Koga.**

* * *

><p>Jumping away to gain some distance, Leon fired off a <strong>Blizzard Barret <strong>at Koga and Dalk. The Bount and his Doll dodged the ice projectile as Dalk run at Leon and started to attack by trying to strike him with her large needle-like arms.

"What's the matter? Afraid of attacking a lady?" Dalk taunted.

Leon just rolled his eyes and said. "What lady? All I see is a walking and talking piece of scrap metal."

Dalk gasped as she angrily shouted. "What!? I'll make you regret those words!"

"Just calm down, Dalk. Don't lose your cool." Koga calmly advised before running at Leon. The large Bount started to throw some quick punches and kicks, with Leon dodging and blocking with his Gunblade.

"If you're just going to stay on the defense, you'll never be able to defeat me." Koga said before launching a quick punch to Leon's abdomen. Leon coughed in pain before he took a few steps away.

_"He's right. I won't make headway if I continue this on any longer." _Leon thought. Holding his Gunblade with both hands on the handle, Leon ran at Koga and with his Gunblade glowing with red energy, he used **Revolver Drive **to attack. However, Dalk jumped in front of her master and blocked the attack with both of her arms. After the attack ended, Dalk went straight forward with one of her arms to attack. Leon blocked the attack, but Koga formed his left hand into a fist and running to Leon's side, he punched him on the left cheek, sending him to the ground.

Leon rubbed his bruised cheek as Dalk sighed, disappointed. "Is this really all you can? And here I thought you might actually prove to be a challenge. What a disappointment you are."

Narrowing his eyes at the Doll, Leon got on his feet and he started to swing the Gunblade around. After getting in front of Dalk, orbs of energy appeared around them like a circle. They then detonated. Dalk was sent flying with burn marks on her body. Leon was unscratched. That attack was **Fated Circle.**

"Dalk!" Koga yelled out, concerned for his doll. He saw Leon running towards him. He smirked before stretching out his left arm and soon, Dalk started to reform into a big battle ax that appeared in Koga's left hand. Soon he started to match blows with Leon with the metal ax that he wielded.

"Dalk has the ability to transform her whole metallic body into any form she desires, such as this ax that I'm holding in my hands." Koga explained. He ended the conversation by swinging his ax at Leon's head, only for him to move his upper body downward while still standing on his feet.**  
><strong>

**"Fusillade." **Leon uttered as he fired off four magic bullets and one stream of lightning at Koga. The Bount dodged the four attacks, but he was hit by the lightning. Yelling out in pain, he threw away his ax as he fell on his knees. He lifted his head in time to see Leon's foot kicking his face. Koga fell on his back while covering his bloody nose. He looked up and saw Leon pointing his Gunblade at his throat.

Narrowing his eyes, he said. "About you give up right now? It's over for you."

Koga didn't say anything. He merely grinned at him. Confused at this, Leon heard a sound from behind and turned around, just in time to block an attack from the human form of Dalk.

"It will take more than that to stop me." Dalk laughed before turning both of her arms into machine guns. Soon bullets made of pure metal made their towards Leon. He resorted by running from the number of bullets coming his way. After looking behind to see if more bullets were coming, Leon turned back, only to see Koga in the air with his right left stretched out. Soon Leon earned a kick on the face and he was send on the ground, groaning.

Dalk walked over to Koga's side and said. "What should we do with him, Koga? It looks like he won't be moving for awhile. We should try to finish him off while we still have the chance."

The Bount shook his head and said. "Our only mission was just to stall them for as long as we could. I don't remember any orders to kill them. Even if I did receive such orders, I still wouldn't do it."

"Oh come on!" Dalk complained. "Why did you have to be so merciful all the time? It's not like you're going to get in trouble or something."

Koga was about to respond until he and Dalk saw Leon standing up and pointing his Gunblade at them. He then used **Mystic Flurry **by shooting several ice shards at Dalk and Koga. Some of the shards turned into strikes made of lightning and all of them hit Koga. The rest of the ice shards landed on Dalk.

"Ahhhh!" Dalk moaned in pain as she fell on her knees. Koga was badly injured by the lightning coursing through his body. He glanced at his doll and gritted his teeth at Leon.

_"Damn it. Dalk is weak against cold-based attacks. She won't be much help in that form. I'm in pretty bad shape myself. What should I do now?" _Koga thought. He saw Leon running towards him with his Gunblade in hand. Dalk reformed into her ax mode and she reappeared in Koga's hands. The Bount got up and started to clash with Leon's Gunblade. Koga was strong and quick enough to attack and block Leon's assault. The Gunblade Wielder had a little trouble due to Koga's size and strength, but he didn't let that get to him. Stepping forward, Leon activated **Upper Blues **by attacking upwards and knocking Koga in the air. He then jumped up and after striking the Bount three more times, he slammed him back to the ground. Koga got up right away and he slammed on Leon's Gunblade after he lifted it to block his ax. Forcing him on his feet, The Bount smirked before using his free hand to punch Leon in the stomach. He gasped in pain as he clutched his stomach in pain, giving Koga more than enough time to lift his ax and slashed at Leon's chest. The Gunblade Wielder got away, but he wasn't fast enough as he received a bloody gash on his chest.

Leon gritted his teeth while falling on one knee while covering his chest. "That's going to leave a mark." He muttered in pain.

While trying to get through the pain, Leon didn't notice Koga walking towards him with the ax still in hand. Koga just stared at him with no emotion present on his face. The ax that he held eventually reformed back into Dalk. She started to pant in agony as Koga turned to her.

"Dalk? Are you doing okay?" He asked.

The Doll shook her head and said. "It still hurts, but I'll live."

The Bount nodded at her before returning his attention towards Leon. The Gunblade Wielder was still covering his bloody injury as he glared at Koga and his Bount. "So you gave up already?" Koga asked. "Let me tell you something, it doesn't matter how hard you'll fight. Sometimes its better to walk away or surrender. You're wrong to think that I'm enjoying watching you like this. I have no interest in getting my hands dirty in any sort of conflict, but under these circumstances, I have no say whatsoever. And also-"

**SLASH!**

Koga looked at his body and was shocked to see a deep cut on his left side. Soon blood erupted, causing Koga to moan in pain as he fell on one knee while covering his wound.

"Koga!" Dalk said in concern, kneeling down to her master. Both she and Koga looked up to Leon standing up while waving at his chest injury with a green glow covering his hand. Soon the gash disappeared like it wasn't there.

Leon looked at Koga and Dalk as he replied. "Do you honestly think that I care about you're trying to say? Look, I came a long way to find some friends of mine and I'm not going to stop until I do. So how about you save your little lecture and scram? Oh, and take your iron maiden of annoyance with you as well."

This whole time, Koga stood up while listening to Leon's words. The large Bount had no expression on his face. The wound that he suffered wasn't bothering anymore. On the other hand, Dalk was seething in anger as she listened to every word that came out of his mouth. She opened her mouth and shouted. "What the hell do you know?! Don't you dare talk down to us like that!"

Dalk turned to face Koga and said. "Koga, I'm sick and tired of this smart-ass! Let's just kill him already! I don't want to hear another saying out of his mouth again!"

Hearing what she said, Koga can only sigh and said. "I guess trying to get through with you is pointless at this moment. If you won't stop fighting, than I won't hold back any longer! Dalk!"

"Right!" Dalk said, understanding Koga's order. Soon her whole body started to reform once again. Leon stood with his Gunblade in hand, ready to fight whatever comes his way. Koga was slightly panting as the wound on his body throbbed in pain. Dalk continued to reform until she finished going to her new form. This time she had spider like features. She had two arms each and six legs on her lower body.

Dalk laughed as she looked at Leon. "In this form, I'm stronger and faster than before! Take a good look, because it'll be the last thing you'll see before I rip your eyes out! Are you ready to die?"

Leon didn't say a word until after his Gunblade grew larger and glowed red. He smirked at the Doll and said. "Gee, I was about to ask the same question."

Growling in anger, Dalk started to charge towards Leon as she yelled. "SHUT UP AND JUST DIE!"

The Gunblade Wielder didn't say a thing as he stood quietly, waiting as Dalk continued to charge right at him. Seeing this, Koga looked at Leon and then Dalk. He slowly closed his eyes and looked down, as if he knew something was about to happen. Dalk lifted one of her long arms as she was ready to kill Leon once and for all. He still didn't move, and was about a few more steps until Dalk reached him. She laughed in glee as she finally got in front of him and whipped her arm, attempting to attack him. Soon the scene changed and Leon's back as well as Dalk's were facing each other. The Gunblade Wielder had his Gunblade in a pointing position. He didn't say a word. Dalk didn't say anything either until she cried out in pain. Suddenly, her upper body was sliced off the waist as she fell onto the sand. Her legs and the rest of her lower body fell beside her. Leon still didn't turn around as Koga slowly walked towards his Doll.

"K-koga...I'm sorry. I failed..." Dalk whispered sadly as her whole body started to fade.

The Bount could only nod as he gave his doll a small smile and said. "It's alright Dalk. You did more than enough. Thank you, for the loyalty and bond that we created together this whole time. I...enjoyed having you as my Doll. No...not a doll, but...as my friend."

Hearing this, Dalk smiled happily as she started to fade way. "A friend...that's the first time you've called me that..." With those words, Dalk finally faded away, leaving no trace of her being whatsoever.

Koga continued to smile until it melted into a expression of sadness. He fell on his knees as he quietly glanced at Leon. The browned-haired man just stood over him with his Gunblade in hand.

"So...you're here to finish the job?" Koga asked in a bitter tone. Leon didn't say a word. The large Bount stared at him and looked down as he sighed. "Well don't even bother. That injury you caused me did a lot damage than you think. And with Dalk gone, I won't be staying here for much longer."

Deciding to speak at last, Leon took a step forward and asked. "So...did that Doll of your's really meant a lot to you?"

Koga started to chuckle after being asked that. He looked up at the sky as his body slowly started to turn into dust. "For many years, Bounts such as myself have had the inability to age. As long as we still consume souls of any kind, we can continue to live as long as we desire. But...it starts to wear you down over the years. We can live longer than anyone else, but the people that we meet and bond with will disappear from your life forever. Humans or Bounts, it doesn't matter. I've lost a lot of people that I cared about over time. But there's someone whose death I really cared about..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Koga, please! I don't want to die!" <strong>Cain<strong> cried out as he was about to be killed. He started to age rapidly until he turned into dust. Koga looked on with an expression of horror what he just witnessed._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end.<strong>

* * *

><p>"...Don you see? Immortality has it's benefits, but it also has it's negatives as well. Living much longer than the people that you grow to care about will eventually disappear forever." Koga explained as he continued to turn into dust.<p>

Leon remained silent.

"Dalk has been there for me as long as I can begin to remember. When you're a Bount; a Doll will always be your constant companion. He or she will fight for you and with you as long as you live. When your doll dies...it'll feel like a part of you dies with it as well." Koga said as he also turned completely into dust. The lower half of his body started to fade away as Leon watched.

Smiling in satisfaction, Koga looked at Leon and spoke his final words. "And now thanks to you, I can finally join all of the companions that have died during the time that I lived. Hopefully I can see Dalk again. So...thank you...and live your life to the fullest..."

With those last words, Koga's whole body faded away, and he was gone.

Leon just continued to stare at the spot where Koga just died. As he turned around and started to walk away, he said under his breath. "Way to make me feel like the bad guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Tifa, Yuna and Paine vs Mabashi.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Yuna cried out as she dodged someone's fist. An explosion was heard as she started to fly away. Paine started to fly beside as they continued to run from their attack who was chasing them at this point.<p>

"Paine! What's going with her!? Why is she trying to attack us!?" Yuna shouted as the attack started to get closer to them.

"I don't know, but something that jerk with that ridiculous hairdo has something to do with it." Paine replied. The two of them dodged a kick that was aiming for them, but the force that the kick created was more than enough to send them to the ground. Yuna and Paine got out of the white that they were buried in, only for a black boot to stomp it's way towards them. The Gullwings Duo flew up to get away and saw their attacker face to face.

Tifa was glaring at the fairies with her eyes glowing red. There was a flower that came out of her chest as well. Mabashi was seen chuckling in amusement as he walked to Tifa's side.

"It's you again! Whatever you're doing to Tifa, stop it right now!" Yuna ordered.

"What exactly did you do to her?" Paine asked, wanting to know.

Mabashi just smirked and explained. "I really didn't do a thing to her. My Doll Ritz is the one who's responsible for this. She has the powerful ability to possess anyone by going into their bodies and control their nervous system. As of now, the one that you call Tifa is under Ritz's control."

"Well then, stop possessing her or else." Yuna warned him.

"And why should I?" Mabashi asked, raising an eyebrow. :I don't have to anything that's not in my interest. Though I wasn't ordered to kill anyone, I'll make an exception out of you and your little friend too. Just looking at you freaks makes me to puke."

Paine flew forward and said. "Well then, I guess we'll have to shut this jerk up and save Tifa, isn't that right Yuna?"

Nodding eagerly, Yuna flew to Paine's side and said. "Let's show him not to mess wit the Gullwings!" With that said and done, Yuna and Paine flew off with Tifa chasing after them. Mabashi stood back and watched as the Gullwings Duo running away from Tifa. Explosions were made and heard from the punches and kicks that Tifa made to crush the annoying fairies that kept on flying away.

Turning to Paine, Yuna said. "Paine, we can't keep doing this forever. There's gotta be something that we can do. Got any ideas?"

Looking down in thought as they continued to fly away, Paine turned to Yuna and replied. "Well, we can always use..._that_."

Confused by her words, Yuna tried to understand what Paine meant. After ten more seconds, her eyes widen and she spoke in surprise. "Oh no, you're not serious, are you Paine?"

"As much as I enjoy flying all the time, there's not much of a choice right now in our current situation. If you have a better idea, then quit wasting time and spit it out." Paine said coldly.

After looking down and thinking about it a little more, Yuna turned to Paine and sighed in defeat and said. "Well...okay. But lets try to make it as short as possible."

"Deal." Paine agreed.

The Gullwings turned to see Tifa running after them while her eyes continued to glow red. Then she aimed another kick at them, but Yuna and Paine flew out of the way in time as they stopped in front of Tifa, only a few feet away.

"What the hell are they doing? Are they finally going to give up?" Mabashi questioned.

Tifa was stilling glaring at the Gullwings and was walking her way towards them. Yuna and Paine glanced at each other and nodded.

"You'd ready Paine?" Yuna asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Paine muttered.

Shortly after, Tifa ran at them with her fist raised. Yuna started to glow light blue and Paine started to glow blood red as Tifa's fist almost reached them. Then the Gullwings exploded into a cloud of smoke and blew away. Tifa covered her eyes with one arm as the smoke covered her body. Mabashi took on an surprised expression after seeing this. After opening her eyes, Tifa saw the smoke disappeared and saw the Gullwings, but their appearances were different. Yuna and Paine still wore the same clothes, but they were much taller now, about the same height as Tifa. Yuna was carrying a pair of handguns while Paine held a sword with her left hand.

"Whew! It sure has been a long time since we transformed, right Paine?" Yuna asked while looking over herself.

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm about to faint. Taking these forms really feel weird." Paine mused.

After seeing this, Mabashi was left stunned. He shook it off however as he pointed at the Gullwings and yelled at Tifa. "What are you waiting for?! Finish those bitches off right now!"

Hearing this, Tifa ran forward and was ready to fight. Paine stepped in front of Yuna and said. "Yuna, I'll take care of Tifa. Keep an eye on that jerk and make sure that he doesn't get in the way."

Before she could say anything however, Paine was already on the move with her sword readied. Tifa pulled back of her hands and formed it into a fist. She threw a quick and powerful punch at Paine, but the Gullwings quickly moved out of range before running forward and swinging her sword. Yuna and Mabashi were watching in tense silence as they were about to see who was the victor.

Their backs facing each other, Tifa groaned as she fell on one knee. Her whole body shook as she tried to stand on her feet. Tifa rubbed her forehead as Yuna and Paine ran over her.

"Tifa, are you alright? Say something." Yuna said, clearly worried.

After regaining her composure, Tifa opened her eyes and saw the Gullwings. Her eyes widening as she saw their appearance, she stuttered and spoke in a confused tone. "Y-yuna? Paine? How d-did...what happened to y-you both? What's going-"

Paine interrupted her and replied. "We can explain about myself and Yuna later. But as for you, that freak with the hairdo used that weird rat thing that looked like a flower on you and possessed you to fight us."

"I did what?" A shocked Tifa gasped.

Yuna placed a hand on her shoulder and reassured her. "Don't worry. It's all over now."

Looking down in shame, Tifa said. "I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Chill out." Paine said in a somewhat annoyed tone. "It wasn't your fault, alright? Besides, we already took care of the problem. Check it out."

Pointing her sword at an object, Yuna and Tifa looked at what Pain was pointing at and it was Ritz. The Doll was cut in half and wasn't moving at all anymore. Suddenly, Mabashi appeared and kneel down at his fallen doll. He picked up both halves and cried out.

"Ritz? RITZ! ANSWER ME!" Mabashi screamed, but he didn't get a response at all. After yelling for his doll a bit more, Mabashi lowered his head down in grief and started to bang his fists on the white sand in anger. He was so focus that he didn't notice the Gullwings and Tifa walking until they stood over head. Seeing their shadows, Mabashi looked up and scowled at all three of them.

"What the hell do you bitches want?" He snapped.

Tifa cracked her fists together and spoke in a sweet tone. "Now that your little doll is gone, that means you can't possess me anymore. This calls for a proper punishment, right girls?"

"Right!" Yuna cheered.

"Yeah, why not?" Paine asked, a wicked smirk on her face.

Scared out of his mind with the frightening females standing before him, Mabashi screamed in fear as he ran away with his tail between his legs.

Wielding both of her guns, Yuna started to shoot at Mabashi and pierced both of his arms, causing him to yell in pain and fall on his knees. His arms just limped along. He started to pant in pain as Paine ran towards him with her sword ready. She lifted her sword and slashed his chest, making a huge cut that started to bleed right away.

"ARGHHH!" Mabashi screamed in agony. Then to his horror, Tifa got in front of him and pulled back her fist.

"This is what you get...for using me against my friends!" The martial artist exclaimed as she finally punched Mabashi right across the face. The force was so powerful that he was sent flying in the air.

Mabashi just kept on falling in the air with a bruised face until he started to turn into dust. Eventually he faded away before he could hit the ground.

After that was all over, Tifa and the Gullwings regrouped.

"Yes! We won!" Yuna cheered happily.

Tifa nodded with a smile and Paine just smirked. Shortly after, Yuna and Paine started to glow again until they changed back into their fairy forms. They both fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Yuna...?" Paine groaned, feeling very tired.

"...Yes?" Yuna groaned as well.

"I feel so exhausted..." Paine said, unable to fly.

"Me too..." Yuna agreed.

Tifa just giggled as she got down to pick them up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuffie and Rikku vs Ugaki.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dodging a giant fist that was aiming at her, Yuffie jumped high in the air while she threw her shuriken at her opponent. A giant eyeless monster with purple skin with red lines covering it's body roared in anger as the shuriken slashed it's chest. Yuffie grabbed her weapon as she landed in front of the monster. Rikku flew right at her side.<p>

"Why is that thing attacking us?" Rikku questioned.

"How should I know? All we can do right now is to fight back." Yuffie replied, not taking her eyes away from Gesell.

"Well you're sure doing a fine job doing that." Rikku said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh shut it. I don't see you doing anything to help." Yuffie snapped back.

Rikku was about to say something smart until she spotted something. She saw the dome of darkness that Ugaki was residing. She looked at Gesell and the dark dome again until she turned to Yuffie.

"What about that weird looking dome thingy?" Rikku asked, pointing at the dome.

Yuffie turned around and saw it as well. She turned back and saw Gesell launching another punch. She jumped out of the way with Rikku flying alongside her. The two of them barely got away.

Turning to the great ninja, Rikku spoke. "I may be wrong, but something in my brain tells me that someone is inside that dome. Why else that scary monster would try to attack us? Someone or something is obviously controlling it and probably hiding in that dome."

Looking surprised at this, Yuffie smiled and said. "Well, I guess you do have a brain after all Rikku."

"Thanks!" Rikku proudly replied. She blinked her eyes a few times as she realized what Yuffie just said. "Hey! that's so mean!"

Ignoring her complains, Yuffie looked at Gesell and said. "So here's the plan. Somehow we have to get away from that freakish giant and get to that dome. But it'll get in our way, so we won't be able to get pass it. One of us needs to distract that monster."

Flying around with a big smile, Rikku said. "Just leave that to me!" Before Yuffie could say anything, Rikku started to glow with a bright yellow color before she exploded into smoke. Coughing a few times, Yuffie opened her eyes to see what happened and saw something that made her eyes opened wide in surprise. Rikku was seen in the same clothes, but she appeared much taller. She carried a pair of red daggers.

Giggling in delight, Rikku spun around a few times and said. "So Yuffie, tell me what you think."

Shaking off her surprise, Yuffie looked at Gesell, who was stomping it's way towards the females. The great ninja turned back to Rikku and said. "Let's get this fight over with. Afterwards, you'd so gotta tell me how you did that!"

"Deal. But we have to be quick. Staying in this form drains my energy rather quickly." Rikku spoke, taking a fighting position. After that, the two females ran from side to side as Gesell punched the ground. Both the ninja and Gullwing moved out of the way as Yuffie made her way to the dark dome. Then she disappeared into a puff of smoke. Ready to fight, Rikku jumped high in the air and stabbed both of her daggers on Gesell's chest, causing the doll to roar in pain.

Coming right near the dome, Yuffie lifted her shuriken and threw it towards the dome. The shuriken was strong enough to go right through the dome, causing it to dissipate.

Ugaki watched in shock as he was finally exposed. "How the hell did you-" He was interrupted by Yuffie who said.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty busy trying to find my friends. So you're going to have to get out of my way!" Yuffie shouted as she jumped towards Ugaki with her shuriken ready to slice him. Ugaki cried in fear as he ran from his table.

* * *

><p>Falling on the ground on her feet, Rikku was relieved to see Gesell falling on the ground and fading away. Then she went back to her fairy form and started to fall to the ground. Luckily, she was caught by Yuffie, who appeared just in time.<p>

Opening her eyes in exhaustion, Rikku weakly replied. "H-hey Yuffie...did we win?"

"We sure did. That nerd with the glasses won't be coming back." The ninja spoke while lifting down her bloodied shuriken.

After chucking for a few seconds, Rikku looked up and said. "By the way, I'm sorry about earlier. Sometimes...I can be a real pain in the butt."

"It's okay. You know something, we make a pretty good team, don't we?" Yuffie asked with a smile. Rikku smiled back and nodded her head right back at her.

"YUFFIE! RIKKU!" Someone shouted.

Turning her head, Yuffie smiled happily as she saw all of her comrades together. Tifa was waving at her while Yuna and Paine flew at her side. Leon just gave a small smile in return. Cloud just stared at her with his usual expression while Auron stood with him.

With Rikku finally able to fly again, due to the fact that she flew from her hand, Yuffie waved right back at her friends. She was happy and all to see them again, but there was one thing bothering her.

"Who's the old dude in the red dress?"

* * *

><p><strong>After coming back with bandages around my head with bite marks on my arms, I waved at everyone and said. "Hey everyone! Sorry if the last fight scenes feel rushed, but I got bored just writing them, so I tried to make them shorter, but at the same time likable."<strong>

**I just got away from Yachiru too. But man, she sure bites hard.**

**Next chapter will star Kairi and Axel/Lea. Their opponents will be...well, you can already guess.**

**Anyway, here's a trailer for the next upcoming chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trailer.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>1. Sora watched in horror as he saw Aizen stabbing Riku right in the heart. The silver-haired teen gasped as blood started to come out of his mouth.<em>

_"RIKU!" Sora screamed in despair._

* * *

><p><em>2. Ichigo was seen wielding both Zangetsu in one hand and the χ-blade in the other. Master Xehanort and his true Organization were seen ready to fight the substitute Soul Reaper.<em>

_"It's over for you, Xehanort!" Ichigo declared._

* * *

><p><em>3. Sora, Riku, Ichigo and Orihime were seen surrounded by the entire Gotei 13. Yamamoto was shown leading the group while glaring at the teens. Sora and Riku took their fighting stances while Ichigo hugged Orihime with one arm and pointing his Zanpakuto at his enemies with the other arm.<em>

* * *

><p><em>4. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you..." Sora spoke as he cupped Rukia's head and kissed her on the lips. The petite Soul Reaper moaned in pleasure at this.<em>

* * *

><p><em>5. With their Keyblades broken in half, Sora and Riku laid on the ground, beaten. They looked up and saw Kairi and Axel pointing their keyblades at them.<em>

_"Kairi...why?" Sora weakly asked. The princess of heart coldly smirked as Xehanort appeared, chuckling and placed a hand on his new apprentice._

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to the Heart.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And finally, I have something else to say.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APRIL FOOLS!**

**That trailer is totally fake! Sorry if I got some of your hopes up, but I just couldn't resist.**

**Remember, leave a suggestion or an idea about what I can do for the next chapter.**

**See ya and have a nice day. Also, happy April Fools Day!**


	35. Lea and Kairi: The Town of Eternal Night

**Once again, we have another chapter in the whole 'Journey to the Soul Society Arc' and this will be the final chapter before this story starts to move forward. The reason why I had all four groups having a chapter each of their own is cause I just didn't want to have Sora and Riku becoming the main focus of the story all the time. Sure they're the main characters along with Ichigo, but some of the supporting characters deserve the spotlight every now and then.**

**I enjoyed writing these past four chapters and this one, but I think that's enough. I know that some of you had a kick out of reading those chapters, but I bet you're more eager to reading Sora and Riku's adventures once again, and let's not forget Ichigo.**

**So here it is! Read and enjoy as well!**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal: Bounts.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Jin Kariya. <strong>The leader of the Bounts and once Ichigo's enemy. He had planned to gain enough power to overthrown the Soul Society for massacring the entire Bount race, minus himself and his followers. Despite this, Ichigo believed that deep down, Jin merely wanted to end his eternal life once and more all. Since then, a clone of him was created by Vexen.

**Doll: ****Messer.**

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong> **Yoshino Soma. **A member of the Bounts. In the past, she and Jin were lovers, but eventually their love faded away and she begin to realize that he was merely using her. Making it her goal to stop him, Yoshino attacks Jin and their battle, the leader of the bounts kills her. Vexen created a clone of her after her death.

**Doll: Goethe.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Go Koga. <strong>A member of the Bounts. He is Jin's closest ally and good friend. After questioning his motives and fighting the Soul Society, Koga is left injured by Kariya and after his lost to Toshiro Hitsugaya, Koga is healed by **Ran'Tao**, the creator of the Bounts and they both go into hiding. Their current whereabouts are unknown. A clone of Koga was sent to fight Leon, but the Gunblade Wielders claimed victory in the end.

**Doll: Dalk.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Ryo Utagawa. <strong>Jin's right-hand man and second in command of the Bounts. Despite his position, Ryo desires to become leader by overthrowing Kariya, but his attempts end in failure, as well as his death. A clone of him was made and sent to fight Terra. After it's defeat, the Ryo clone escaped from Terra.

**Doll: Fried.**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Ho and Ban. <strong>A pair of twin bounts that are under Jin's command. They were on a mission to capture Uryu and bring him back to Kariya. But Ichigo and his friends stopped them in their tracks, and both were killed in the end. Clones of the twins were sent to Hueco Mundo and despite their great power shown against Donald and Goofy, they failed as well, just like their originals.

**Doll: Guhl and Gunther.**

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong> **Yoshi. **A member of the Bounts. With her fighting abilities and love for combat, she is not to be taken lightly. During the invasion to the Soul Society, Yoshi battled with Uryu Ishida and ultimately lost her life in the end. A clone of her was created to fight Aqua, but she too lost in the end.

**Doll: Nieder.**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Mabashi. <strong>A member of the Bounts. Despite his abilities, his sadistic and arrogant nature tend to get the best of him. While invading the Soul Society, he fought against Soi Fon and he was killed in the end. A clone of him was created, but he was quickly finished by the efforts of Tifa, Yuna and Paine.

**Doll: Ritz.**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Sawatari. <strong>Amember of the Bounts. Despite his elderly appearance, he is much younger than his fellow Bounts. He and Mayuri Kurotsuchi battled each other and despite receiving severe injuries, Mayuri was able to put an end to the old-looking Bount. Later, Vexen created a clone like him and he was sent to fight Mickey, but his plans to kill the Keyblade Master ended in flames.

**Doll: Baura.**

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong> **Ugaki. **Another member of the Bounts. With his skilled tactics and his Doll, he is a powerful opponent. During his battle with Ichigo and his friends, he fought Renji Abarai and after his defeat, his doll betrayed him by devouring his soul, killing the both of them. After a clone of himself is created, he appears in Hueco Mundo to stop Yuffie and Rikku. Even with the power of his doll, Yuffie and Rikku were able to turn the tables on him.

**Doll: Gesell.**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Cain. <strong>A young Bount that Jin met and he placed him under Koga's care. Despite his hot-headed nature, he was highly loyal towards Koga and the two of them eventually became good friends. Sadly, Cain's life ended when he tried to summon his own doll despite Koga's orders not to. The doll turned on him and he was killed in the process.

**Doll: Waineton.**

* * *

><p><strong>Walking on the eternal night street...<strong>

* * *

><p>The story begins to the sight of a town with a dark sky with many stars shown. Shops were around the entire town and items and accessories were seen in the windows of the shops, ready to be sold. But strangely, there was nobody inside those shops. It seemed that the entire town itself was deserted. No people walking around the town, no sounds can be heard too.<p>

Overall, this whole world was like a ghost town. But surprisingly, there was one lonely person in this part of town.

In the middle of two street lamps, a young teenage girl was shown laying on the ground on her right side. She was sleeping as the stars in the dark sky shone brightly.

Finally, the silence was broken at last.

"Hmmm...my head..."

The girl moaned as she tried to stand on her feet while rubbing her head. She had dark-red long hair and blue eyes that had a shade of violet. She was wearing a pink-mini dress as well.

If you haven't figured it out already, that girl was **Kairi.**

The Princess of heart dusted off her clothes for a bit until she looked up. Her head turned to look at her surroundings. The town, the shops, and everything that she saw, her eyes slightly widen.

"Wait. Isn't this place...**Traverse Town**?" Kairi asked herself. Indeed, she found herself in the world haven for those who lost their worlds. Kairi was shocked to return to this very world after such a long time.

"I remember...Sora, Donald and Goofy brought me to this world after...Ansem took over Riku's body." Kairi realized. Then a questioned popped into her head. _"But, how did I get here? I was suppose to arrive to that world, the Soul Society, that Yen Sid was talking about. So why am I here, in Traverse Town, instead?"_

After thinking about it some more, she decided to find someone or anybody that might be wandering around Traverse Town too. First she went running around to go inside the shops and any other residence in the **First District. **After her attempts were unsuccessful, Kairi stopped in front of the doors leading into the **Second District.**

"This doesn't make sense. Is there really no person other than myself running around Traverse Town?" Kairi asked in a frustrated tone. Then she looked up in surprise as a wave of realization came over her.

"Wait a minute...where's Lea? We were together, but I don't see him." After that, Kairi started to shout out her friend's name.

"Lea? Where are you!? It's me, Kairi!" Thinking that he might respond to his other name, she shouted once again. "Axel! Hello! AXEL!" After a few more minutes, her throat started to ache from shouting so loud, so she stopped.

Seeing the doors to the second district in front of her, Kairi sighed and said. "Maybe I should go inside and check the next district. Hopefully I can find Lea over there." With her mind up made, Kairi opened the doors wide open and went inside. If she had stayed a little more, she would've heard the man who was calling out her name as well.

"Yo Kairi! Answer me Princess! My legs started to get tired!" Lea complained as he walked out of the huge door that lead to the **Third District. **After finding himself in the first district, he threw his arms in the air and groaned.

"That's just great. Here goes another missing friend. Hope I won't have to get her face printed onto those milk cartons." Lea said in a somewhat joking manner. He then saw the large mail-box with the large tongue and the top hat that said 'Post'.

"Ugh. Talk about bad taste." Lea said with a unimpressed stare. Then he started to knock the mail-box out of pure boredom. Then to his surprise, the mail-box suddenly moved on it's own, and it revealed a hole that it was previously standing on. Lea looked at the hole and whistled.

"Okay...wasn't expecting that all. Hmmm...maybe I can find Kairi by going inside that hole. I've already been searching this town in and out." Then Lea got down and started to climb down the hole. The mail-box moved back to it's original position and everything was the same as it was before Kairi and Lea arrived. However, one more person came out of nowhere and looked at the spot where Axel was just at.

It was a tall man with short hair that was colored white and a scar on his chin. He had red-colored eyes as well. He smiled after he saw Lea and said. "It's about time they arrived. I thought I was about go mad with boredom. This whole Town isn't helping out either."

With a evil smirk, **Jin Kariya **walked towards the other entrance for the **Fourth District. **He was confident that he would make there before Lea. As he walked closer to the entrance, he said aloud.

"I'll take care of that fool. Yoshino will take care of that girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Kairi.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the second district that she found herself in, Kairi was wandering around while trying to find Lea. After she stepped out of the <strong>Gizmo Shop, <strong>she sighed and had her hands to her hips.

"Where is he?! He has to be around here somewhere." Kairi told herself as she looked around some more. Then she saw the hotel building and opted to search there. She walked towards the building and got in front of the entrance and said to herself. "Let's just hope I can find him inside."

Then, Kairi heard a voice from behind. "Excuse me, who are you?"

Taken by surprise, the Princess of Heart turned around and saw the stranger behind her. It was a woman with long brown hair and she was wearing a collared-shirt with a vest and a red tie around her neck.

Figuring that she took Kairi by surprise, the woman waved her hands in defense and spoke. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startled you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Kairi replied, wary of the woman.

Deciding to ease up the tension, the older female smiled and said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is **Yoshino Soma.** And your name?"

Not taking her eyes off her, Kairi reluctantly answered. "...Kairi. My name is Kairi."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Kairi." Yoshino answered back kindly. Then she looked at the Princess of Heart with curiously in her eyes and asked. "You're new around here, aren't you Kairi. It's been a while since anyone has seen walking around Traverse Town."

"Really?" Kairi asked, interested. "Wait, are you saying that there's nobody else in this world?"

Yoshino nodded and said. "Yeah. Besides me and you right now, this whole world is completely abandoned."

"But why are you here?" Kairi asked. "As far as I know, all of the world returned after falling into darkness. From what I was told, Traverse Town served as a home for those who lost their homes."

Frowning slightly, Yoshino turned away and spoke in a rueful tone. "Let's just say that I don't have really any kind of home to go back to...in more ways than one."

Seeing that her question had somewhat upset her, Kairi decided to go into another and more important topic. "By the way Yoshino, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's tall, wears a black coat, and he has wild, spiky red hair."

Breaking away from her thoughts, Yoshino looked down thoughtfully and replied. "Can't say that I have. Like I said earlier, you and I are the only residents in this world right now."

"Oh." Kairi muttered, looking disappointed. Looking at her, Yoshino looked thoughtful for a moment and she smiled as she spoke. "Tell you what Kairi, how about I help you find this friend of yours. I know the ins and outs of this whole time. With me, I'm positive you'll find your friend in no time."

Kairi was surprised, but she eagerly stared at Yoshino and said. "Really? You'll do for me?"

"Well of course. Just think of it as a little tour in Traverse Town, and I'm your guide. Now c'mon, let's go find your friend." Yoshino finished, smiling kindly at the Princess of Heart.

"Yoshino, you got it!" Kairi cheered. Then she started to follow the older woman out of the second district right away. With the teenage girl following her, Yoshino kept on walking. Soon, the smile she wore slowly changed into a uneasy frown.

* * *

><p><strong>With Axel. The Fourth District.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, I didn't think that all this walking around would wear out." Lea groaned as he sat near a massive fountain. After the difficulties of moving around in the <strong>Post Office, <strong>Lea was finally able to leave the massive room and got to where he was right now.

Reaching his hands into the fountain water, Lea brought them back up and started to wash his face. He sighed in relief as he shook his head to dry off. Then he got up on his feet and stretched his body.

"Well, might as well get going. Who knows what's going on with the Princess right now?" Lea spoke out loud as he started to follow the doors to the big door behind the fountain. Before he could reach them, his ears picked up a sound from behind.

_"Wait, I heard something. There's somebody here..." _Lea thought. He quickly summoned his Keyblade just in case of an attack. He gripped it tightly as he kept on turning his body around to find the supposed person that he heard.

"Alright, I know you're around here somewhere. You think I'm scare? Let me tell you something, freak. I'm no pushover. If you have an ounce of intelligence in that head of yours, I suggest that you just walk away right now, and we can all avoid a whole mess of trouble." Lea warned in a serious/joking manner. After few more seconds of silence, Lea sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over. Now to find Kairi." Lea told himself as he turned around. However, someone else was right close to his face.

"Hello." Jin said with a sly smirk. Lea cried out as he fell on his bottom.

Getting back up, Lea got into Jin's face and angrily pointed at his face. "Did anyone told you not to sneak up on other people like that?! You almost gave me a heart attack, for Pete's sake!"

"No, I'm afraid nobody has ever told me that, but I'll keep that in mind in the future." Jin replied with a smirk.

Grunting in annoyance, Lea turned to Jin and asked. "Just who the heck are you anyway?"

"Wouldn't be more polite to introduce yourself first?" Jin asked.

Lea glared at the white-haired man and said. "The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

Chuckling, Jin nodded and spoke. "As for myself, you can just call me Jin, Jin Kariya to be more accurate."

"Right..." Lea replied, immediately distrustful of Jin. "You know, I would love to stay and chat, Mr. Jin Kariya, but I got some business to attend too. So, it was nice meeting you and all, but I gotta go. So later." With that, Lea walked right away from Jin.

Jin raised an eyebrow and asked. "But why leave so soon? You and I just met. I would more than love to have a chat. It does get pretty lonely when you're living in this world all by yourself."

Hearing this, Lea stopped in his tracks. He turned to see Jin and he took a couple steps back towards him and asked. "Wait, let me get this straight. There's no one else in Traverse Town?"

"That's right." Jin confirmed. "Surprising, isn't it?"

Lea shrugged and said. "I guess. But what are you doing here in a world like this? Nobody goes to Traverse Town anymore."

Walking around his hands in his pockets, Jin smiled and said. "I like it here. It's so quiet and peaceful in this town, although that it does get tiresome being on your own when there's no else to be with."

"Well, Traverse Town does seem like a good place to stay." Lea agreed.

"Indeed." Jin nodded back. He looked at the former nobody and asked. "By the way Lea, why are you here in Traverse Town?"

Taken aback by this, Lea crossed his arms to think up with an answer. He looked back at Jin and said. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. I have a feeling that she's here in Traverse Town."

"Is that the only reason?" Jin pressed on.

Lea took a step back and asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Nobody ever comes to Traverse Town anymore. Ever since the return of their home worlds, they just left and since then, Traverse Town is nothing more than a vacant sanctuary, no longer in use." Jin replied.

Looking at his feet, Lea walked away and said. "Sorry Pal, but to be frank, I don't trust you at all. I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you right now. So I'll be on my way.

Leaving Jin behind, Lea walked back to the doors leading to where the shopping area. As he grabbed the door knob, Jin's hand reached out and grabbed onto his own hand.

"Huh? Hey, what's your deal?!" Lea asked, very annoyed about now.

Letting go of his, Jin kept his smirk on and spoke politely. "Look, I know that we just met, but if I left a bad impression on you, than I'd apologized. To make up for it, how about I show you the way to the **Fifth District. **There's a good chance that this friend of your's might be over there right now."

Lea was about to refuse until he stopped to think about it. Though he still didn't trust the mysterious Jin Kariya, he was determined to find Kairi; and so he decided to side with Jin to help find Kairi.

"Fine. You can tag along, just so you know, I'll don't trust you. The moment that we find my friend, you're out of here. Got it?" Lea warned, summoning his Keyblade to further his warning.

Chuckling, Jin held his hands up in mock surrender and said. "I understand. Now then, allow me to lead the way."

Stepping aside, Lea watched as Jin walked in front of him and the smirk on his face grew as he pushed the doors wide open...

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi and Yoshino: Entering the Third District. Around the same time as Lea arrived in the Fourth District.<strong>

* * *

><p>While Yoshino was looking around, Kairi was admiring the golden fountain in the lower area. The fountain had an image of two dogs staring at each other. <strong>(Note: This is an depiction of The Lady and the Tramp).<strong>

"They look so happy together..." Kairi mused. In her mind, the dogs slowly started to change and soon Sora and Kairi took their place. The Keyblade Wielder and Princess of Heart smiled at one another.

_Kairi..._

Soon the two of them started to lean their heads towards each other.

_Kairi!_

Closing their eyes, Sora and Kairi were about to kiss.

_Kairi!_

With their lips about inches from each other, the teens were about to make contact...

**"KAIRI!"**

The Princess of Heart's eyes snapped wide open as she heard someone calling her name.

"Huh?" With a confused look, Kairi turned her head around and saw Yoshino looking at her with a curious look with her arms crossed. "Oh hey Yoshino, what's up?"

"Are you okay? I called your name about four times already." Yoshino explained.

Her face flushing, Kairi giggled nervously as she rubbed her head from behind. "Sorry about that. I guess I just lost track. Anyway, did you have something you wanted to say?"

Shaking her head, Yoshino uncrossed her arms and said. "I checked around this whole district and I don't think that your friend has been in this area. Maybe he has, but left before we could catch up."

Her face saddened over this, Kairi quickly cheered up and said. "Then we'll just have to keep on searching. There's no way I'm going to give up."

Yoshino smiled and said. "Well it's good to know that you're not one to give up so easily. Now that we're done here, I think it's time to search for the other districts."

"Other...districts?" Kairi repeated, tilting her head in confusion.

The older woman nodded and explained. "Not many people know this, but there are two other district that were well hidden from the former occupants of Traverse Town. Until recently, District Four and District Five were found, and I've been walking to those districts ever since. Now that we know that your friend isn't in Districts, One, Two and Three, perhaps we can find him in the last districts. What do you think?"

Crossing her arms and looking up with a thoughtful expression, Kairi thought about what she should do next. Moving her arms away, she nodded at Yoshino and said. "Let's go to the other districts. We just might find my friend in one of them. Hopefully, he isn't too far."

Nodding in agreement, Yoshino said. "Let's go then. No use standing here any longer."

With that said and done, Kairi walked ahead and opened the door leading to the first district. Yoshino was about to follow when she heard something in her left ear. Making sure that she was alone, she touched an object that was attached to her left ear and soon, a voice was heard, but only Yoshino could hear it.

_"Yoshino...what's your status?"_

Looking around, Yoshino spoke in a quiet tone. "Right now, I'm with that girl, Kairi."

_"Did you follow your orders?" _The mysterious voice asked.

"Yes. Right now, she thinks that I'm just an ordinary resident of Traverse Town. She doesn't have a clue who I really am." Yoshino said.

_"Excellent. Right now, I want you to bring her over to the Fourth District. I will come over there as soon as you and the Princess arrive. If she proves to be a problem, you are allow to use force, but only if it's necessary. Understood?"_

Yoshino nodded her head and said. "Do not worry. I will bring Kairi to you as soon as possible."

_"Very well. Jin and Axel are heading over to the Fifth District. Xigbar is heading over there as well. And remember, failure is intolerable..."_

With that, the ear piece shut off.

Narrowing her eyes, Yoshino walked out to catch up with Kairi.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth District. Lea and Jin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lea was standing in front of the large green house. There were several other buildings surrounding the fifth district, but the green house with the glass ceiling took up most of the area around it.<p>

"Don't tell that she's not here too." Lea sighed. "At this rate, we'll never find her."

"Lea! Are you down there?" Jin called out. The former nobody looked up and saw that Jin was standing on top of the green house. Lea walked around and soon, he got top as well.

"What are you doing up there? Did you find anything?" Lea asked.

Jin shook his head and said. "Nothing here I'm afraid. It seems that your friend isn't here after all."

"Well isn't that great?" Lea said in a sarcastic tone. "Here we would've been running around this district to find Kairi, just to realize that we've been on a wild goose chase!"

"Calm down Lea." Jin asked in a calm and relaxing tone. "She has to be around here somewhere. All we can do is keep searching for her."

"...Fine." Let's get out of here. This place is boring me." Lea spoke in a angry tone. He started to walk away to jump off the greenhouse. Jin sighed and was about to follow him when something was beeping in his right ear. Making sure that nobody was around, he pressed the ear piece in his right ear.

_"Report." _A voice coming out of the ear piece came out.

Jin was looking at Lea, who was still walking away. He then spoke in a quiet voice. "I arrived at the Fifth District with Lea some time ago. He's been searching for that girl, Kairi. She's currently with Yoshino."

_"Yes. I was informed that they were coming to the Fourth District. I plan on coming there myself to capture the Princess in case she escapes from Yoshino. Xigbar is heading your way, though it will take us awhile until we get there."_

Smiling in amusement, Jin saw Lea jumping off the greenhouse and said. "There's no hurry. Take as much as time as you need. Lea and Kairi won't be going anywhere. May I use my powers against Lea in case he becomes too much of a problem?"

_"Very well." _The mysterious voice agreed. _"Do not let your guard down Jin. Axel might not look much, but he was one of our most powerful members of Organization XIII. I will contact you as soon as I arrive."_

That, the ear piece turned off. Jin was silent for about a minute until he heard Lea yelling for him from the ground.

"Yo! Are you alive or what? What's taking you so long?"

Shaking his head, Jin ran and jumped off the greenhouse, landing in front of Lea. The red-haired man jumped back in surprise. After composing himself, he glared back at Jin.

"Next time, warn me when you do that again."

Jin raised an eyebrow as he saw Lea glaring at him. He smiled and asked. "What's the matter Lea? What's with that hostile behavior of yours? You've been like that for awhile now."

"I still don't trust you. That's why." Lea replied firmly.

Jin sighed and said. "I understand that, but that attitude of yours isn't helping. If we're going to find your friend, then we should try to trust each other. Just until we find your friend."

Lea just glared at him and started to walk away. He was about to open the doors to the Fourth District when Jin walked in front of him. Lea angrily summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at Jin's throat.

"Now you listen to me. I don't know who you are, or where ever you came from. I'm came here on accident, but I'm not going to leave until I find my friend, and I don't need your help, okay?!"

Jin remained silent as Lea spoke.

"So do me a favor, and get out of my way." Lea threatened, still pointing his Keyblade at Jin.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours, though it was about minutes. Jin lifted one of his hands and gently pushed the Keyblade away from his throat. Jin walked out of Lea's way and stood a few feet from him. Lea turned around and continued to glare the white-haired man. Jin looked down at his feet until he turned to face Lea.

"You know...this reminds me of a story." Jin spoke up. He walked away from Lea as he spoke. "This is about a man and the time that all of his people were killed. You see...this man was created by accident a very long time ago. He and his people were a race called...the **Bounts..."**

* * *

><p>"During his youth, he and the rest of the Bounts lived in a cave, away from the outside world that wanted to hurt them. You see, the Bounts were hated by the people from the outside world. Their very existence were a threat to the balance of other worlds as well. So the people of the outside world were sent to kill any Bount that they spotted." Yoshino explained. She was standing away from Kairi as the teenage girl sat near the large fountain in the Fourth District. Kairi watched as she saw Yoshino speaking her story.<p>

"Really? Who would kill them?" Kairi couldn't help but ask.

Yoshino frowned as an expression of angry and sadness formed on her face. "Those people were called...**Soul Reapers**..."

* * *

><p>"Years later, this man gathered up the last surviving Bounts to take revenge on the Soul Reapers and their superiors who have caused them to experience the grief and sorrow of losing their loved ones. But one young man stopped him as his allies managed to kill any other Bount as well. Eventually, the Bount lost his life as well. And in the end, the Soul Reapers got what they wanted and eradicated the last of the bounts..."<p>

Lea narrowed his eyes at Jin and asked. "Just what are you talking about?"

* * *

><p>"Even though his ambitions failed, I guess all he ever wanted...was to die, and end his existence once and for all." Yoshino remarked. Kairi continued to watch her as Yoshino stood away from her.<p>

"But...even though he used the one person that truly loved him for his own gain...she still loved him, and wanted him to stop his senseless acts of revenge, at the cause of her own life..." Yoshino ruefully whispered.

* * *

><p>"He used her for her own powers to help him with his restless vengeance towards those who wronged him...but now that I think about, using the one person who stood by him and loved with all of her heart...the guilt and regret crawled into his heart and he thought that what would've happened, if he rethought the choices that he made his life, he and the woman that loved him could have lived happier lives..."<p>

Jin sighed as he turned to face Lea. The former nobody still held his Keyblade in his hand as Jin walked over to him and smiled. Raising one of his hands, Jin chuckled for a few seconds and said.

"But now...I have a chance...to redeem my actions, once and for all."

* * *

><p>"Yoshino?" Kairi said her name in confusion. The older woman smiled at the Princess of Heart and a bracelet on her right wrist and a finger claw on her left middle finger.<p>

"This is my chance, Kairi. I have a new chance to help the man that I love...and that for to happen..." Yoshino paused as she stared at Kairi with a regretful expression. "I must capture you!"

* * *

><p>Jin pushed his hand at Lea, and a force of wind pushed at him, sending him to the air, and causing him to fall on the glass ceiling of the greenhouse. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his forehead.<p>

"Ow, that's going to leave a mark." Lea muttered. He looked up and took a step back as Jin jumped on top of the greenhouse as well.

"I knew you were bad news this whole time..." Lea stated as he took a fighting stance.

Jin just laughed and said. "Now you know what I really am, Lea. Or should I say, Axel?"

The former nobody's eyes widen and he asked. "What!? How'd do you!?-"

Interrupting him, the Bount said. "How do I know that you were once a member of the original Organization XIII? I did need some sort of information if I were to encounter yourself or your friend, Kairi."

"So, you knew about us this entire time, and I'm willing to bet you know where Kairi is as well, don't you?!" Lea angrily inquired.

Jin smirked and said. "As a matter of fact, I do. She's with my partner in the Fourth District right now...but you won't be going anywhere, anytime soon."

Lea was about to retort until a giant barrier surrounded the entire area around the greenhouse.

"Like I said, you're not going anywhere, Lea." Jin replied as he walked towards the red-head. Lea pointed his Keyblade at the Bount and asked. "How did you guys bring us anyway? Me and Kairi were supposed to go to the Soul Society!"

Hearing this, Jin gave off a dark chuckle and glared at Lea. "You want to know something, Lea? The Soul Society are the very reason why...The Bounts are dead."

Surprised at this, Lea's mind was racing. _"Wait a minute...I REMEMBER! Yen Sid mentioned helping them in his Mark of Mastery Exam!" _After that, he glared at Jin and asked. "What's this about Jin, are you planning revenge or something? Wait...that freaky story that you were telling me about not too long ago...does that mean...that you...?"

Jin nodded and said. "That's right, the man that I kept on mentioning...was **me. **I also want to clarify something. I'm no longer the least bit interested in the Soul Society anymore. The hatred that I held for them is the very reason that I died in the first place...and also the reason that the woman that loved me died, because of my selfishness."

Lea was listening as Jin talked, but he thought about something that Jin had said, so he asked. "Wait, you said that you died. If that's true, then why are you here, standing in front of me?"

"You can thank your former associate, **Vexen** for that." Jin answered.

Realizing what he meant, Lea frowned and asked. "So, you're a just a Replica of the original Jin Kariya, right?"

"Yes...that's right." Jin answered quietly. He looked down with a thoughtful expression and spoke. "Do you know what's the most surprising thing about all of this? Despite being just another copy of the real Jin Kariya, somehow, his memories appeared in my head and I can remember every single thing about his life before he was killed."

Jin chuckled again and said. "But, if I was just a replica, why would I have the memories from the original Jin? Even I don't an answer for that, up until now."

Turning to Lea, he said. "I thought about it, and now I realize...I am Jin Kariya!"

Lea gasped as Jin started to unleash his spiritual pressure. Wind started to form around inside the barrier and Lea was shielding his eyes as the winds were getting stronger and stronger. Jin lifted one of his hands, and soon a weapon appeared in his left hand. The weapon took the shape of a Pata with a blade of wind as well. Jin smirked at the former nobody as he continued to release his spiritual pressure.

"Now that I think about it, this is a new chance for me! I've been reborn in this new body that was created by Vexen! If I defeat you, I can finally move on with my life!" Jin yelled as he finally stopped releasing his spiritual pressure.

Lea shook his head as he pointed his Keyblade at his opponent and said. "You're insane. And I'm not going to stand here and listen to you keep on ranting about yourself. Got it memorized?"

Jin gave off an evil smirk and said. "It's a real shame that it had to come to to this, Lea. But alas, I won't let you or anyone else get in my way. This is the beginning to my path...to Redemption!"

* * *

><p><strong>Boss-Jin Kariya. Boss Music-GacktRedemption.**

* * *

><p>Soon, the battle had started. Lea and Jin ran towards each other with the Keyblade, <strong>Flickering Flames <strong>and Jin's Doll, **Messer, **clashing against each other. Lea and Jin were trading blows with Lea taking a swipe at Jin's head, which he dodged with ease. He then used Messer to a stabbing motion to hit Lea on the chest, but he jumped out of the way in time. Lea grabbed his Keyblade handle with both hands and soon the Keyblade went up in flames and he went straight at the Bount to attack, but Jin jumped over him and ran straight at Lea and used one of his hands to try sucker punch him, but Lea moved out of the way and appeared right behind Jin and was about to make a hit at his back.

"Too slow!" Jin mocked as he dodged the attack by jumping over Lea and sent a kick to his stomach, sending the former nobody to the ground.

"You'll have to a lot better than that!" Lea yelled as he got back up and after that, he ran towards the Bount to attack. Jin smiled and soon he and Lea were trading blows with their weapons. it wasn't long before Lea made a swipe to Jin's chest and the Bount simply blocked the attack with Messer. Lea used all of his strength, trying to get Messer out of the way, Jin wasn't letting up, and soon with his own power, he knocked the Keyblade away from Lea's hand and grabbed him by the front of his coat and threw him away over his shoulder.

Lea groaned as he landed flat on his stomach. He looked up and saw his Keyblade on the glass ceiling of the greenhouse. He reached out with his right arm and tried to summon it back, but Jin grabbed it and threw it over the greenhouse and it landed onto the ground below.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to use that weapon anymore, Lea. You'll just keep on causing me more trouble that I have to deal with." Jin replied with a frown. With that, Lea got up on his feet and saw the direction where his Keyblade was thrown. He turned to face Jin and smirked.

"Keh! I don't need the Keyblade to burn your sorry butt!" Lea yelled. He stretched out both arms and soon rings of flames covered them as one weapon appeared in each hand. They looked exactly like **Chakrams **with red circles and silver spikes. Lea started to spin them around with his finger as a ring of fire surrounded the spot where he was standing.

"Well, it looks like the Keyblade isn't the only weapon that you were carrying." Jin remarked, taking a fighting stance.

Lea smirked again as he twirled his weapons around. "These are my **Eternal Flames! **Even if I don't have the Keyblade with me right now, all I need to beat you are these!"

Scowling in annoyance, Jin ran towards Lea while shouting. "Don't think that wielding those weapons are going to make a difference!" With that, Jin kept on running. Lea turned his body around and threw one of his chakrams towards the Bount. Jin knocked the flying weapon away with little effort. But since he was focusing on that, Lea dashed behind him with and after regaining his chakram, it went up in flames as he threw it at Jin. The weapon managed to burn his chest, but he got away and started to focus energy into his Doll. He lifted it in the air and shouted.

**"Wind Licht Schneide!" **A strong blast of wind came out of the wind sword and it managed to land a hit on Lea. The former nobody panted in pain as he tried to catch his breath. Then, he saw Jin running towards him again as he used another blast of wind to hit Lea. But he blocked the attack with his chakrams and he ran towards Jin and started to attack furiously with his chakrams. Jin kept blocking the attacks with Messer in a very quick pace. With one of his chakrams in flames, Lea took a swipe at Jin's head, but he tilted it out of the way and he brought up his left knee and used it to slam Lea in the stomach. He gasped in pain as he hugged his stomach as he dropped one of his chakrams. Jin smirked and with one of his legs, he kicked Lea right across the face, sending him to the ground. He groaned as his cheek got bruised because of the kick. He got back up as he rubbed his cheek. He blinked and he turned his head in time to see Jin making a attack with his Messer. He blocked the attack with one of his chakrams and used the other to slash Jin's arm, the one wielding Messer. He took a step back as he covered the slash on his arm with his hand, which was covered in blood.

"You're quite persistent, Lea." Jin remarked. Then he muttered quietly to himself. "Just like **Ichigo Kurosaki."**

The former nobody scowled and said. "I don't have time for this. Listening to your little sob story and having to deal with you is a waste of time."

"Having to get rid of you is also a waste of my precious time." Jin retorted with a frown. "If I can't defeat you, I'll never be able to use this new chance to redeem my actions."

Lea raised an eyebrow and asked. "Do you honestly think that by winning against me will help redeem your past actions? You're one messed up dude, you know that?"

Hearing this, Jin started to chuckle darkly as he combed his hair with his free hand. he glared right at Lea and spoke. "Messed up? You think that trying to right my actions is messed up?"

Jin started to release his spiritual energy as waves of wind were surrounding the area. Lea clenched his teeth as he prepared himself for whatever Jin was about to do. Jin yelled as he ran towards Lea. He wielded Messer and shouted. **"Windestanz!" **Soon, tornadoes came out of the ground and made their ways towards Lea. He tried to get away from them and he managed to dodge all but one. The last tornado surrounded him as he yelled in pain as cuts appeared all over his body. As the tornado dissipated, Lea panted as many cuts were covering his body. He lifted his head and saw Jin's fist coming straight at him. He yelped in pain as he landed on the ground. He looked up and saw Jin walking over towards him. The Bount glared down at him.

"Don't you dare...TALK SO LOWLY OF MY AMBITIONS!" Jin yelled as he kicked one side of Lea's body. The former nobody grunted in pain as the Bount kept on kicking his body.

"My own people...the Bounts were murdered...because we were just a accident to the Soul Society. They decided to get rid of us right away, without even giving us a chance to show who we truly are. They never made the chance to know us, to help us, to give us a place we can call home. Instead, they wanted to kill us right away for their own reasons, without even considering our own feelings and refusing to give us a chance!" Jin screamed as he grabbed Lea by the front of his coat and threw him roughly back to the ground.

Jin panted as he tried to catch his breath. he glared right at Lea and said. "In the end, I wanted to take revenge against the Soul Society by any means necessary, even if it meant using my fellow Bounts to help further my goals for revenge."

Lea got up on his feet, but his injuries were still hindering him. He gave a angry at Jin as the Bount continued to talk. "But...my desire for revenge ended with death. But deep down...all I really wanted was to...just fade away. So I wouldn't have deal with the pain and anger that plagued me throughout my whole life. If I can defeat you, me and Yoshino will finally live our new chance at life in the right direction."

Lea looked confused by this. "But I don't get it? What's the deal with defeating me?"

"Master Xehanort gave a chance to live my life with Yoshino peacefully, but only if we can capture you and Kairi. That's the only reason we were ever created in the first place." Jin explained while looking down at his feet. "He doesn't need us that much anyway. Once me and Yoshino finish our mission, we'll become useless to Master Xehanort. After all, we're just Replicas to him. He can always have Vexen create more mindless clones of us anyway. If we fail...you don't even have to guess to find out what our punishment might be."

Staying quiet, Lea stood quiet.

"I bare no grudge against you, Lea. This is not a particular matter for me to deal with, but it's an important chance for me to have, so I cannot let you get in my way." Jin asked, ready to fight.

Grabbing his chakrams, Lea just smirked and said. "If that's the case, than why don't you stop rambling and fight me already!?"

Jin smiled as he heard that. He wielded Messer in front of him and said. "That's what I expected to hear from you. Let's finish this battle!" With that, Jin appeared in front of Lea very quickly and used a quick attack with his Doll. Lea moved out of the way and with one of his chakrams on fire, he used to slash Jin's chest. The Bount grunted in pain as he felt the hotness of that attack. He saw Lea coming at him again and he created a few wind barriers to protect himself. Lea tried to use his chakrams to break through the barriers, but they were too strong.

"It's no use. My wind barriers are more than capable of withstanding any of your attacks!" Jin boasted.

Lea just chuckled and said. "You wanna bet on that?" Lifting both his chakrams, Lea started to focus on his energy and he used **Fire Wall **by creating three pillars of fire that was made into a wall of fire to blast through Jin's barriers, destroying them easily.

"He was able to break through them!" Jin noted with surprise. Then Lea disappeared into a white orb covered with flames and he reappeared right behind Jin and with both chakrams on fire, he threw them both at the Bount, damaging him badly.

Jin jumped away with two burned marks on his chest. He covered his chest with his free hand as he ignored the pain. He saw Lea running back at him, ready to attack again. Jin brought up Messer, blocking one of the chakrams, with Lea trying to slash his neck with the second one. Jin dodged that attack and soon, he and Lea were attacking again with their weapons. Jin used another Wind Licht Schneide. Lea was knocked back by this attack and fell to the ground. He got back up and soon he used another of his attacks. Both of his chakrams enlarged in size while being covered in fire. Then he started to attack Jin many times, but the Bount was able to block most of the attacks, but one last attack got through, making a gash on his right leg. He responded by kicking Lea in the chest with his injured leg, but Jin groaned in pain as he did that.

"Probably not the best move I made." He commented to himself rubbing his injured leg. He wasn't surprised when he saw Lea getting up on his feet. The former nobody smirked at the Bount.

"What's the problem? Are you thinking about giving up already?" Lea taunted.

"Hmph. You would like that, wouldn't you?" Jin retorted. Soon the both of them went at it again. Lea attempted to throw one of his chakrams at Jin, but the white-haired man was one step ahead as he ran at Lea while quickly moving out of the way, the flaming chakram going past him. Lea was going to attack with his second one, but Jin knocked the last one away with Messer. Before Lea could react to this, Jin stabbed Lea in the chest. Even though the blade was made purely out of wind, the pain was still very much real as Lea gasped in pain, falling on his knees in the process. He looked down while clutching his chest. He looked up to see a fist coming his direction. The force of the blow was enough to sent him to the ground.

Reeling back his hand, Jin calmly walked over to the defeated nobody and asked. "Do you see now, Lea? I never live my new life if I cannot compensate for my past actions. Defeating you will be the first step to that goal. So just give up already and stay down."

Hearing this, Lea looked up at Jin and he started to chuckle quietly. Soon it grew louder and louder than it turned into full-blow laughter. Jin had a neutral expression as Lea continued to laugh. The red-head gave a mocking grin to the Bount.

"Really, you honestly think that pouring out your little tale of suffering and revenge is going to stop me?" Lea scoffed and glared right at Jin. "Don't make me laugh! Just because I'm on the ground right now with you standing over me, that's not going to stop me! So you can keep on ranting on how much your life sucks for all I care! I'm going to keep on fighting until I don't have to hear another word out of your stupid mouth, Got that Memorized?"

Watching Lea finally getting on his feet despite the pain in his chest, Jin walked away from him for a bit until he turned to face with a smirk on his face as he spoke. "Lea, you just don't understand."

Lea laughed out loud as he turned back to Jin with a smile. "Ha! You really know how to crack me up!"

"Oh? So you think that's funny huh?" Jin asked with his cool smirk. "Then allow me to wipe that aggravating smile off your face."

Lea just smirked back in response.

The wind blade of Messer started to sparkle with lighting as Jin continued to speak. "With my current level of power, this fight won't get anywhere. I think it's time for you to see my true power. I don't think you can handle it."

"True power huh?" Lea repeated with a flat tone. "Yeah right! I'd say this is some sort of scheme to get me to surrender."

"And I'd say it's time to settle this petty squabble. Are you ready to see what I'm truly capable of doing?" Jin asked while combing his hair. His smirk got bigger as he said. "Because I know I am!"

The two of them waited as Jin's power was growing.

"Well then, what are you waiting for!? Do it!" Lea shouted.

Jin smiled coldly as he said. "As you wish. So be it. But I warned you..."

Then all of a sudden, Jin's body started to glow with the power of Darkness as his Messer started to gather electricity until the blade of wind turned into a Lightning Blade. Jin's eyes turned from blood red to golden yellow as he screamed with the power building out in his body.

Lea's eyes widened greatly as he spoke with shock and disbelief. "This power...he's using the power of darkness!"

After that was over, Jin's body continued to glow in darkness as he said. "Well here it is, Lea. Now that I've showed you my true power, it's time to put my new powers to the test!" Jin instantly disappeared after he said that."

Spotting his Eternal Flames, Lea went to grab them, but before he could put them to use, Jin reappeared at his side and attacked with his lighting blade, stabbing him in the chest. Lea gasped in pain as electricity ran through his whole body. Jin pulled out his blade and with his free hand surrounded by darkness, he punched Lea in the stomach, sending him from a long distance away. Gasping in pain, Lea got up, but the white-haired Bount appeared in front of him and started to attack with his lightning blade. Lea tried to block the attacks, but the blade's blows were so powerful that Lea kept on getting pushed back. The last strike Jin made was so hard to block, Lea almost fell off his feet.

_"Man! It's like trying to block a boulder coming at me! How did he get those powers? It has to be Xehanort's doing." _Lea thought. He was so focused in his mind that he missed to block another one of Jin's attacks. The lightning blade slashed his left arm, sending electricity in his arm.

"Argh!" Lea yelled in pain as Jin jumped and kicked him in the chest with his new powers. Falling to the ground, Lea quickly got up and threw both his chakrams at his enemy, both of them on fire. Running towards him, Jin knocked away the flaming weapons and appeared in front of Lea. Disappearing into the white orb, Lea reappeared behind Jin and was about to attack with his chakrams in hand.

"Too slow." Jin said simply as he quickly disappeared from Lea's attack. The former nobody was looking around quickly, trying to spot Jin. Speaking of whom, The Bount came back and Lea saw him shooting balls made of lightning covered by darkness towards him. Lea used Fire Wall to protect himself, but the wall of flames was not enough, so the balls easily broke through the wall and attacked the unprepared red-head. Lea screamed in pain as the balls kept on hitting him and hitting him until there was no more.

Lea started to pant more and more as the injuries that he received throughout his fight finally started to wear him down. He fell on his knees as Jin walked towards him with no smile on his face this time.

"Do you see now, Lea? I will not allow you to progress any longer. Just surrender yourself already. Your friend Kairi is probably faring no better than you are. Give up, and I'll bring Kairi to you at once. After all, you wanted to find her, didn't you?"

Looking up, Lea glared at Jin and said. "Forget about it. You take your offer and stick it in your ear."

Hearing this, Jin's whole body started to shake with anger. He glared down at Lea and shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?! What exactly are you fighting for, Lea?! Why can't you just stop and yield already?!"

Struggling to get up, Lea let out a small and quiet chuckle as he started to speak. "I don't need to give you an explanation. I'm just fighting for the people that I consider my friends. What's so wrong about that?"

"It's only wrong if you're going to die in the process. I'm giving you a chance to submit, but you're willing to still fight me despite showing you my true power. Just what the hell...are you?" Jin asked.

Lea grinned as his chakrams started to get on fire. "Me? I'm just a guy who's fighting to protect his friends. Jin...you keep on saying that I'm not going to get in your way to Redemption. Well guess what, You're not going to get in my way either! So back off!" With that, Lea used **Fire Tooth **by creating four large flaming chakrams above him. Then he threw them at Jin. Startled by this, Jin used his power of darkness to create a more powerful wind barrier around himself. But the four chakrams were too powerful and the flames combining with the wind barrier, a big explosion was made. It was powerful enough to push Lea from a small distance away. Lea cried out as he fell on his back. He looked up and saw the explosion beginning to dissipate. His chakram were shown landing somewhere on top of the greenhouse, but there were too far away for Lea to reach them. Plus his injuries were still hindering him.

"Oh man. Maybe using that much power wasn't such a good idea..." Lea groaned as he placed a hand on one of his arms. He heard some noise and he turned his eyes to where the explosion took place. About a minute later, the white-haired Bount finally came into view. He was limping while holding his injured arm. He had burn marks over his body and his injured arm was dripping with blood. His clothing also had some burns and tears as well. Jin was breathing in and out as he glared furiously at Lea. He lifted his bloody arm and Messer appeared once again with the lightning blade.

Jin clenched his teeth as he spoke to Lea. "I have to...admit Lea. You're more powerful than I expected. But...I won't give up so easily."

After that, Lea glared at the Bount standing before him and lifted up one of his arms and about a second later, His Keyblade returned in his hand.

"So...you can summon your Keyblade back at will?" Jin asked, surprised. He then got confused as he asked. "If that's the case, than why didn't you summon it in the first place?"

Lea smiled as he looked at his Keyblade with pride. He turned back to Jin and replied. "To tell the truth, I'm still not used to using the Keyblade in battle. But with this fight at it's end, I'll use my Keyblade to end this battle between once and for all."

Smiling at this, Jin readied his Doll and said. "Yes, I think you're right. It's time for this battle to come to an end...for good!" With that, Jin ran up to Lea and jumped in the air to attack from above. Lea got down on his feet and jumped in the air as well. As soon as they got close to each other, they locked in battle with their weapons. Lea and Jin were glaring at one another as they tried to get the upper hand. With all of the strength that he gathered, Lea brought up his Keyblade...and attacked Jin. The Bount blocked with Messer, but Lea's attack was too much. Soon, he sent Jin flying to the ground.

"AHHHH!" Jin screamed as he was sent down from the air. Soon he landed on the glass ceiling of the greenhouse. The force of his landing broke through the glass ceiling, sending Jin down below inside the greenhouse. His entire body fell on the ground as he gasped in pain. Shards of glass covered his body as blood was pouring out of his woulds, purely due to the sharp glass making contact with his body.

Back from the top, Lea walked over, but not too close to where the broken glass ceiling. He looked down and saw Jin, who was unconscious after his fall. The Bount had his eyes close as small streaks of blood covered his face.

Lea sighed in relief as he looked at Jin. "It's about time that psycho finally shut up. It was a real pain to finally put him down." Lea shook his head as he jumped off the greenhouse, landing in front of the entrance to the fourth district.

"It's time to find Kairi now..."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Fourth District...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kairi panted and panted as she fell on her knees in pain. Scorch appeared on her body and clothes as she glared at the female Bount. Yoshino was staring at the Princess of Heart with a neutral expression on her face. Her Doll was standing at her side. The name of the Doll was <strong>Goethe. <strong>The doll took a humanoid appearance comprised of magma and flames. It had no legs however, and it was mostly from the air with fire acting as jets, though made of fire. This whole time, Kairi was trying to find a way to fight the Bount one on one, but Goethe kept on getting in the way, and because of his fire abilities and it's sole ability to reform itself after getting attack, this battle was not easy at all for the teenage Keyblade Wielder. It was Goethe who was doing most of the fighting while Yoshino stood on the sidelines. Overall, this battle was not going anywhere.

"Kairi...please stop this, and surrender at once." Yoshino ordered calmly. "I really don't wish to fight you."

Scoffing at this, Kairi asked. "Why should I listen to you? You've been trying to attack me and you lied to me in the first place! Give me one good reason why I should, just one!"

Realizing that talking with the Princess of Heart was useless, Yoshino narrowed her eyes at Kairi and said. "Very well...if this is the way it has to be. Goethe, I want you to-AHH!"

Goethe and Kairi turned to see someone striking Yoshino down with...a Keyblade. The brown-haired Bount gasped in pain as a large gash appeared on her chest, which was bleeding pretty fast.

"Yoshino!" Goethe shouted her name as he flew to his master's side as she moaned with blood seeping out of her new would. Kairi briefly turned her attention away from the Bount, looking at her savior. She gasped in surprise when she saw who it was.

"Lea?"

The former nobody grinned somewhat as he relaxed his Keyblade on his shoulder. "Hey. What's going on Princess? Did you miss me?"

Shaking her head, Kairi giggled and said. "I'm doing just fine, and I didn't miss you...that much anyway."

As they both shared a laugh, they heard Yoshino groaning in pain as she stood with her whole body shaking with blood coming out of her wound. Goethe stood by her side, keeping an close eye on her.

"You...Bastard..." Yoshino gasped out with blood dripping from her mouth. Lea frowned when he saw her. Lowering his Keyblade, he walked towards to the brown haired Bount, but Goethe got in his way.

"Stay where you are! You shall not come any closer!" The Doll yelled out.

Lea glared at the Doll and said. "Look here, I'm having a rough day, alright. So...Get out of my way!" With fire at the tip of his Keyblade, Lea attacked the Doll at his chest. Goethe cried out from pain as the Doll fell on the ground. Lea glanced at the Doll one more time before walking back towards Yoshino. The female Bount glared up at him.

"So anyway, your friend Jin and I had a little scuffle. Sorry to say this, but he won't be waking up anytime soon." Yoshino's eyes widen at this.

Bringing his Keyblade up, Lea glared down at the Bount and said. "Sorry about this babe. You're cute and all, but you're also pretty dangerous too. No hard feelings, okay?" With that said and done, Lea brought his Keyblade up and was about to strike. Kairi looked away, not wanting to see what her friend was about to do. Yoshino glared right at Lea, defiance in her eyes. Lea then brought his Keyblade and was about to make contact with Yoshino.

"What the?!" Lea exclaimed in shock as a blade of wind blocked his Keyblade. The person who turned out to block his attack was Jin. The white-haired Bount glared at Lea before blowing a gust of wind that pushed the red-head away, landing next to Kairi.

"Lea!" Kairi shouted as she ran up to her friend's side. Lea was stilling despite the wind pushing him. He took a glance at Jin and he shook his head in annoyance before muttering to himself. "Why do they always come back for more?"

Not taking his eyes off Lea, Jin said. "Did you honestly believe that I would give in after all of that? Don't be a fool, Lea."

Summoning her Keyblade just in case, Kairi tilted her head at Lea as she continued to stare at Jin. "Who is that guy, Lea? A friend of yours?"

"Tch. More like an ex-girlfriend. Jerk doesn't know when to give up." Lea answered back.

Yoshino looked up at her former lover and whispered. "Jin..."

Jin didn't take his eyes off at the Keyblade Wielders and said. "I told you before, Lea. I will not stop until I complete my mission! Don't you understand?! I have to do this! And if I can't, I'll never be able to get peace of mind! Why can't you just stop already!? I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR PERSISTENCE! I'm going to end right now, even if I have to kill you both right now!"

Hearing this, Kairi covered her mouth in shock while Lea shook his head with pity. Yoshino continued to look at Jin with sadness in her eyes.

Elsewhere...a targeting dot was shown aiming at Jin.

Continuing to shout out loud with anger and frustration, Jin said. "I won't allow this to go on any longer! Do you hear me!? I will-!"

**BANG!**

Silence filled the atmosphere as that loud noise was heard. Kairi gasped in horror at what she was seeing. Lea looked up in shock and surprise, staring at what Kairi was looking at. Drops of blood fell in front of Yoshino, but the female Bount took no notice of it. Her eyes were filled with fear and disbelief at the sight before her. The only words coming out of mouth was.

"Dear god...no..."

Jin looked down at his chest, stunned. Right where his heart was...a bullet hole was shown at that very spot. His whole body shaking uncontrollably and blood coming out of his mouth...

"...What is...this?" Unable to say anymore, Jin fell to the ground face-first. A pool of blood was forming around his entire body. Not too far from her, Jin turned to face Yoshino, who was still staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yoshino...I'm so sorry..." Jin spoke with a sad smile, his life quickly fading away.

With tears forming in her eyes, Yoshino looked at Jin and spoke. "Jin...I...l-love...y-"

**BANG!**

Kairi cried out at what happened next, her face filled with horror. Lea clenched his fist in anger at what he just witnessed. Jin was staring in disbelief as he was dying.

Yoshino was staring away with wide eyes...with a bullet hole on her head with blood coming out quickly. She tried to reach for Jin with her left hand with her vision turning red. Soon, it turned completely black. Goethe completely faded away afterwards.

Jin's eyes begin to close after he saw his former lover having just died in front of him. His final thoughts before dying were. _"Just like before...I failed in the end..."_

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Part.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kairi's eyes watered after what she just saw right before her eyes. "Yoshino...why?"<em><br>_

Lea was looking furiously with his Keyblade drawn. He didn't pay any attention to Kairi as he started to shout. "Who's there?! "SHOW YOURSELVES!" He was so angry right now, he was ready to take on anybody to release his fury.

Instantly, Kairi and Lea stopped what they were doing when a voice called out, the very same one that Jin and Yoshino had spoken to. "This just goes to show you, never rely on a mere replica to do a good job. They always fail in the end."

Turning around with Keyblade drawn, Lea shouted at the person standing before him with anger in his voice. **"ISA!"**

The scene then showed a man from down at his feet until moving up to the man's face. He had an emotionless expression as he said. "I threw away that mediocre title long ago."

Having a cold smile on his face, Lea chuckled and said. "Oops. My bad. Sorry about that, **Saix.** I guess I forgot."

Saix's expression didn't change as he spoke. "Axel...I see that your unflattering attitude hasn't changed one bit." The blue-haired man turned his sights at Kairi. "Hello, Kairi. It's a long time since we last met."

The Princess of Heart took a step back in fear as she said. "You're that man who took me away."

"It seems that you remember me. How nice of you." Saix spoke up.

Lea pointed his Keyblade at Saix and said. "What are you doing here, Saix? Tell me what's going on?" The former nobody heard some foot steps from behind his back and he turned to see who it was.

"Sorry pal, but you're in no position to ask anything of us." Xigbar remarked with a cruel grin on his face.

Narrowing his eyes, Lea spoke up and said. "Xigbar...why am I not surprised to see your ugly mug?"

The Free Shooter only rolled his one eye at the remark and said. "You're still as cocky as ever, Axel. Oh wait, you go by Lea now. Almost forgot about that."

Not wanting to get off topic, Lea turned to his former best friend and asked. "Now tell me what's going, Saix."

"Jin Kariya explained it to you, didn't he? You and Kairi were send here before reaching the Soul Society on purpose so me and Xigbar will capture you both." Saix answered calmly.

Lea shrugged his shoulders and said. "I must have forgotten about that. Having a bad day like this, it's hard to concentrate on anything else."

"Didn't get it memorized, did you?" Saix asked in a mocking tone.

Lea shook in anger while he stood in front of Kairi to protect her from harm. The Princess of Heart watched in fear as Xigbar took the chance to speak. "That was the whole reason you came here. But Jin and Yoshino couldn't stop you two on their own...so I just decided to put them out of their misery for good." Xigbar gave both Keyblades a cruel and cold smile as he replied. "It was a nasty job, but somebody had to do it."

Kairi's whole body shook with anger and sorrow as she yelled out at Xigbar and Saix. "You're monsters! All of you are just evil monsters! You two and Xehanort are rotten to the core! You don't care about anybody but yourselves! How could you just kill Jin and Yoshino like that!? You're willing to kill people just to get what you want?!"

The Princess of Heart glared at Xigbar and Saix as she whispered with tears in her eyes. "I pity you both for who you are."

Lea looked his friend with sadness in his eyes. "Kairi..."

Saix and Xigbar didn't say anything, but the chance that they could was taken away when suddenly, after Jin and Yoshino died, their bodies faded into sparkles of light and went up to a spot not too far from Lea and Kairi. Soon the sparkles of light formed into a portal of pure light. Then a voice ringed out in the entire area of the Fourth District. The voice was combined from Jin and Yoshino's voices as well.

**_When you go through that portal...you will find the ones that you hold close to your Heart..._**

After the voices faded away, Lea looked at Kairi for a moment and said. "I have no clue what just happened, but that portal is our ticket out of here, let's go Kairi!"

"Right!" Kairi agreed. The two of them ran up to the portal of light. However Saix appeared in front of the portal with his weapon, **Lunatic **in hand. Lea glared right at him before jumping towards him with his Keyblade. Soon the two of them were in a brief scuffle and it ended with Lea pushing Saix away from the portal. Kairi was able to make to the portal at last. She turned to see Lea standing in front of her, facing Xigbar and Saix.

"Lea, we have to go! Who knows how long this portal will last? Hurry!" Kairi urged him.

However, the red-head shook his head and said. "Sorry, Princess. But I'm afraid you're going to go on your own."

"Wait, what?!" Kairi said in shock.

Chuckling bitterly, Lea said. "It's a good chance that Xigbar and Saix will follow us if we go through that portal. Here's the deal, I''ll stay here and hold them off while you go to the portal."

Kairi shook her head in refusal and said. "No Lea! I'm not leaving without. You're coming with me too, okay?!"

Frustrated, the former nobody turned to Kairi and said. "Don't argue with me! Just go, right!"

"But...Axel." Kairi pleaded.

Hearing his Nobody Name, Lea sighed as he gave a stern stare at the Princess of Heart. "Listen to me. You've waiting for months to see Sora and Riku again. Out of everyone else, you deserve it the most to see your friends. Don't give this chance away because of me."

A few tears came from Kairi's eyes as she continued to look at her friend.

After that, Lea looked down and spoke up. "Oh yeah, I've waiting to say something to you for a very long time. Kairi...I'm...sorry. About before. Back when Sora was fighting with Xemnas."

Then Kairi remembered the time when Lea, back then known as Axel, kidnapped her from her home against her will, and for taking her away again in Twilight Town. Remembering this, she wiped some tears away as she looked at her new friend and whispered.

"Lea...I forgive you."

Hearing this, Lea felt happy. He smiled at the Princess of Heart. "Thanks Kairi...that really means a lot to me. Now get out of here and see your boyfriend."

Nodding her head, Kairi went to the portal and jumped inside it, but not before saying. "I'll see you soon, Lea." After she went inside, the portal of light faded away. Lea sighed, but he smiled nonetheless. He didn't regret one bit what he just did.

"You really shouldn't have done that. Now you're really going to be sorry." Xigbar said coldly before summoning his **Arrowguns.**

"I hope for your sake, it was all worth it, Lea." Saix warned, ready to attack.

Despite his many injuries and losing his chance to leave with Kairi, Lea stood tall and proud as he summoned his Keyblade. He took a fighting stance as he was about to fight his former best friend and former Organization XIII comrade. The only thing that he could say at this moment was.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

* * *

><p><strong>And...that's it! Like I said before, next chapter will star Sora and Riku once again. Just let me know what ideas you have for the next chapter. Don't hold back.<strong>

**Also for MoonRaiserDragon's question about Chapter 34, the title means, Final Fantasy: Lonely Souls, in English. The words were in Latin. I wrote the words in Latin since Square Enix tends to put in Latin Phrases in the Final Fantasy Series.**

**I hoped that all of you enjoy this new chapter. Sorry but there won't be an Omake in this chapter. But...I just might for the next chapter.**

**Starting with the next chapter, everything will change. For the better? Or for the worse? **

**What will happen to Sora, Riku, Ichigo and Orihime? **

**Will Mickey's group, along with Leon's team, make to Las Noches in time? **

**What will to happen Kairi? **

**What are the fates of Terra, Aqua and Ventus?**

**What about Neku and his friends?**

**What will Aizen and Xehanort do?**

**Only time will tell.**

**So, thanks for reading this chapter. Have a lovely day.**


	36. Orihime Inoue: A Sad But Kind Soul

**Hello again everyone. Here's another chapter right here, right now. Now we can finally get back to Sora and Riku's adventures as well. I bet all of you are eager to see what will happen next.**

**Well here it is.**

**So read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback. Events that happened around the same time as the previous four chapters.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Now we head towards the battlefield! Believe, and our blades will not break! Believe, and our hearts will not bend! Though the roads we take may be different, our iron hearts will beat as one! Swear, that even if the Earth is torn asunder, we will live and return here once again!"<em>

_With Renji's words, he, Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu and Chad went their separate ways..._

* * *

><p><em>"Those who dwell here in the confines of Las Noches are like me and have no such naivety. Do not hesitate to cut down your foe. Don't think twice about dealing the final blow. And do not even think about healing the wounds of your enemy. Leave the sweet and sugary chocolate right here. You must become a demon, nino. Become as strong as a demon. Become as crafty as a demon. As of now, you have to realize that there is no other choice to withstand ruthlessness other than becoming ruthless yourself. If you don't, nino..."<em>

_With those words, **Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio **died._

* * *

><p><em>"What do you want me to say? Don't worry, he's still alive? How absurd. I was not assigned to comfort you. I don't understand why someone such as yourself is so fixated on the matters of life and death. At this rate, your comrades will soon be annihilated. So what if that's only one step closer? They should have seen this happening in the first place. If they couldn't see it with their own eyes, the fault lies within their foolishness. Laughing them off as a group of imbeciles would be adequate. Why can't you do that? If it were me, and my friends who entered Hueco Mundo without first gauging their own strength, I'd be infuriated by their stupidity."<em>

_As soon as those words left his mouth, Ulquiorra earned a slap on the face from Orihime._

* * *

><p><em>"Gyaaaaaaaaaa! The Pain! The Pain! The Pain! Lord Aizen! Lord Aizen, help me! You said that if I followed you, you would release me from the pain! Didn't you?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? THE PAIN! THIS HURTS SO MUCH! I HATE SO MUCH!" The Child-like voice of Aaroniero screamed out.<em>

_"I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT..."_

_Then, the child-like head of Aaroniero split in half and died. The deep-voice head of Aaroniero laid on the ground with the upper top of it's head cut in two. The last words it could say before it got split completely in half was._

**_"You...bitch..."_**

_Not too far away from the heads was Rukia, who was laying on the ground, almost near death._

* * *

><p><em>"So here's the plan, Sora. I need you to find that girl who's being kept here. If we can find here, maybe she'll give us some answers about this whole situation with Aizen and the Soul Society. Find her, and I want the two of you to get out of Las Noches as soon as possible." Riku explained.<em>

_"But Riku, what are you going to do?" Sora asked, skeptical about his friend's plan._

_Riku summoned his Keyblade and gazed at it as he said. "I'm going to see Aizen and get some answers from him as well. Though to be honest with you, I never truly trusted him in the first place. It'll be hard to find out if he's going to lie or not."_

_Looking down as he heard this, Sora looked up at Riku with a look of regret and spoke. "Riku, I'm really sorry about all of this. I should've known that Aizen was using us from the start. This whole mess is my fault. We should have never told Aizen about the Keyblade in the first place! I'm such a idiot!"_

_Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, Riku shook his head and replied. "What's done is done, Sora. We can't undo everything that's happened in the past. All we can do right now is to stop Aizen from whatever he's planning and get back home. That's all we can really do anyway."_

_Sora gently took Riku's hand off him and tried to protest. "I know Riku, but..."_

_"Listen to me, alright? You and I had gotten ourselves into bad situations like this. Maleficent, Ansem, Xemnas and the rest of Organization XIII, and our Mark of Mastery exam. Don't forget Xehanort too. We still don't have a real idea of what's going on, whatever Aizen is scheming, it can't be good. I know that this whole war isn't our problem, but...we can't leave this world yet. Not until we stop Aizen."_

_Hearing this, Sora started to remember everything that's happened during their stay in Las Noches. Meeting Aizen, Gin, Kaname, The Espada, mainly Starrk, Halibel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Meeting Ashido and fighting alongside him. Meeting and befriending Nel and her brothers. Teaming up with Gantenbainne. Fighting Ichigo Kurosaki, Shūkurō Tsukishima and Toshiro Hitugaya._

_Everything that has happened finally came to this. Now Sora had a decision to make...and he made his choice._

_"You're right. This alliance with Aizen may have been a bad idea to agree with, but we've met a lot of interesting and good people because of that. Now we can return the favor to Aizen by...kicking his face and hit him where the sun doesn't shine until he cries uncle!"_

_Riku smirked as he and his best friend high-five together. "That's sounds like a plan. Now let's go already. No use staying here any longer."_

_"Right!" Sora quickly agreed._

* * *

><p><strong>Now...back to the present story.<strong>

* * *

><p>The scene takes place in a long and narrow hallway located in Las Noches. The walls were white and there wasn't a single soul in the hallway. All except one.<p>

"Alright. Now where should I start first? That girl has to be here, somewhere." Sora mused. He was seen walking into the hallway with his arms crossed. He and Riku had split so Riku can find Aizen while Sora was left to do his own task.

Leaning his back against one of the walls, Sora looked up at the ceiling and said. "I won't be able to find the girl on time by myself. There has to be someone around here that might know the location. But who? I can't ask the Espada. Starrk probably doesn't know. Halibel and Ulquiorra might turn me over to Aizen. There's no way that I'm going to ask Grimmjow or Nnoitra. Who do I know that can give me the answers to that girl's location? Anybody except Aizen and the Espada would be helpful. The first Arrancar that I'd see, I'm definitely going to get some answers out of him or her."

As soon as he said that, a voice was heard. "Wait a minute, aren't you that kid, Sora?"

Turning around as soon as he heard his name, Sora saw the person who called him out and his eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

_"Oh no! Not him! Anybody but THAT guy!"_

* * *

><p><strong>An painful and tortuous hour later...<strong>

* * *

><p>One of the rooms located in Las Noches, a large blue couch was shown on one of the side of the room. A window with bars was at the very top of the room, where nobody could reach it. Someone was seen sitting on the floor with her back leaning on the couch. She was silently weeping as she looked down at her feet with her arms crossed.<p>

It was Orihime Inoue.

Sometime after Ulquiorra left after saying those hurtful words about her friends, Orihime was started to feel hopeless about her situation. She only came here in the hopes that Ichigo and the others would be spared from Ulquiorra's wrath. When Aizen had shown her the **Hōgyoku; **she started to plan a way to completely wipe it out from existence with her powers, but even that plan was starting to feel like a lost cause. That and feeling Rukia's spiritual energy disappearing, Orihime was a total wreck.

"T-this..is my fault. I just...I just wanted to protect Ichigo and everyone else. But I can't do anything..." Orihime spoke as a few more tears appeared in her eyes. "It's too much...Ichigo, Rukia, everyone...I'm so sorry about everything. I'm not worth all this trouble. Ichigo, please...just forget about me and go. I can't stand the thought of getting yourself hurt over me. You'll be much happier without me and then...maybe you and Rukia can be together."

Just the thought of that made her feel worse. As long as she could remember, she always had some sort of crush on Ichigo, but the hot-headed teen never really noticed this. She was fine with that, at first. Then Rukia came out of nowhere and in no time at all, she gotten closer to Ichigo more than Orihime could ever hope for. After rescuing Rukia and leaving the Soul Society, Orihime's feelings towards Ichigo started to form from a simple crush into pure love. But after seeing Ichigo and Rukia together so many times, she started to think that Ichigo was in love with Rukia. That shattered her hopes of a possibility of Ichigo returning her affections.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm such a terrible person. If only I could cheer Ichigo up, I would be happy. Then after Rukia came back, she was the one who cheered him up, not me. Still, I should have been very happy, but...but...but instead I couldn't help but feel jealous of Rukia!" Orihime cried.<em>

_"Rukia is kind, strong and so beautiful...and she can make Ichigo happy." Orihime started to cry more after this. "I love him so much and yet, why do I feel like this? When I'm at school, I don't think about this things. But when I'm home and all alone...I'm just a mess. Look me, I must look so lame. I'm so disgusting..."_

_After those words were said, Rangiku got out of the tub and after giving Orihime a tickle hug that lasted for a minute, The older woman stood over Orihime and smiled down at her._

_"You dummy. Don't you realize that you and Rukia are fine just the way you both are? Ichigo is just a kid who doesn't know how to stand on his own. Right now, he needs the two of you, more than ever. Anyway, feeling jealous doesn't suit you"_

_Stilling smiling down at her, Rangiku continued. "The stuff that weights your shoulders down, you just can't run from it. You have to learn to stand up and face them head on. It's no use hiding away from the negativity. Fighting through them is much better. I think that attitude suits you a lot more. Don't you agree, Orihime?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Remembering that moment brought a sad smile on Orihime's face. However, she shook her head and said to herself. "It doesn't matter. I just don't the strength to fight my problems and face them."<p>

More tears appeared in Orihime's eyes as she said. "How can I stand up for myself if I let myself leave with Ulquiorra back here in the first place? I'm...not as strong as Ichigo or Rukia." Orihime covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. "All I wanted to was to protect Ichigo for once! But I can't even do that? Why am I...Why am I'd so weak?!"

As Orihime started to weep while covering her face, the door to the room she was staying in started to slowly open. The noise it was making caused her to stop crying and look up at the door in confusion. Soon, the door continued to move until it was wide open. Since the room was so dark, she couldn't see who it was. A little confused and scared, she whispered out to whoever opened her door.

"Hello...? Is someone there?"

The person did not answer her. He or she went inside the room and started to search for a light-switch. Orihime started to feel very uneasy when the person didn't respond to her question. She still couldn't see who it was, until the light-switch was found, brightening up the room.

"That's better. It was too dark in here." Sora told himself. He turned around and saw Orihime with his very eyes. He and she looked at one another with wide eyes, full of surprise.

"Wait a minute...Orihime?" Sora said, unable to believe what he was seeing.

The Healer was equally shocked. She wiped her eyes to get rid of her tears. She looked at the Keyblade Wielder and spoke. "...Sora? Is that...you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I forgot to ask for your name!" Orihime shouted at Sora. "My name is Orihime Inoue by the way!"<em>

_The Keyblade Wielder smiled at Orihime and he shouted back at her. "My name is Sora! It was great meeting you Orihime!"_

_"Same here! Good bye Sora!" Orihime waved happily at Sora. The two of them went their separate ways afterwards._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End.<strong>

* * *

><p>That was the first time that they met, and it would be a long time before seeing each other once again. Seeing her on the ground, Sora walked up to her and nervously offered her a hand to stand up. After a few seconds of hesitation, Orihime took his hand and stood up on her feet. Letting go, the two of them started to stare into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say.<p>

"...What's going on? Sora, is that really you?" Orihime asked, unsure.

Rubbing the back of his head, Sora tried to answer without sounding nervous. "Yep, it's me alright. How are you doing? Wow...this is pretty awkward."

Orihime quietly nodded her head. She looked down, not knowing how to respond to this new situation. Gathering up her courage, she asked one question. "Can you tell me what you're doing here? It's been a long time since I'd last saw you."

"Well...it's kinda complicated to explain." Sora answered, feeling more awkward. He certainly didn't expect this. Scratching his head, he looked at Orihime for a few seconds and said. "How about I start off with the beginning?"

"Oh, okay." Orihime meekly replied. Looking straight at her, Sora opened his mouth and said. Before I begin, I want you to know that I'm not an Arrancar. I'm not a Soul Reaper either."

Looking up with curious eyes, Orihime couldn't help but ask. "If that's true, what are you then, Sora?"

Holding up his arm, a flash of light appeared in his left hand, and the Kingdom Keyblade appeared in his sand. After swinging it around, Sora replied. "I'm a Keyblade Wielder. And this is the Keyblade."

"A...Keyblade?" Orihime repeated, taking in the Keyblade's appearance with interest.

Nodding his head, Sora continued. "That's right." He then looked at Orihime with a serious expression and said. "Also...I'm an ally of Aizen. Or at least...I was his ally."

"Um...I'm confused." Orihime stated.

Looking at the Keyblade in his hand, Sora looked at Orihime again and said. "You see Orihime, I'm not from here. I'm also not from the Human World. I'm from...another world."

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, you're from a world called Destiny Islands? And there are a lot more worlds besides yours and mine?" Orihime asked, amazed. She and Sora were sitting on the couch together as Sora started to explain himself.<p>

Sora nodded his head and said. "It's true. Also, I travel to these other worlds and fight against any bad guy that I'd come across with during my travels. With the Keyblade, I've defeated all of those power-hungry jerks and save the people that I've became friends with."

"That is so...COOL!" Orihime squealed, excited at hearing this. She leaned close to Sora and asked. "Tell me about these worlds that you've been to! Tell me!"

Chucking at her upbeat nature, Sora answered her. "Well let's see, there's this one world called **Olympus Coliseum. **Fighters come from their own worlds just to battle there. I've won a ton of fights there myself."

"Is there more?" Orihime asked, wanting to know.

"I've been to this world called **Atlantica. **That world is like a underwater paradise. There's all kind of sea creatures over there. I'm even friends with a Mermaid named Ariel."

Orihime's eyes widened in surprise and amazement. "A mermaid?! Mermaids are one of my favorite mythical creatures! Along with Dragons and Werewolves. Can you tell about one more world?"

Sora smiled kindly at her and nodded his head. "Sure. I went to this one world, and it's one of my favorites. It called **Halloween Town. **There are creatures and monsters that I've seen there. Vampires, Witches, Zombies and Ghosts. You name it."

"Wow! There's a world like that? I would love to see this Halloween Town for myself." Orihime replied with a big smile. Despite having not seen each other in so long, Orihime felt at ease with Sora's presence. Hearing his adventure-filled stories, no matter how ridiculous it might had sounded to other people, Orihime readily believed him.

Sora yawned for a bit and asked. "You want to hear anything else?"

Seeing her chance, Orihime quickly nodded and pointed at his Keyblade, which was leaning against the left of the couch where Sora was sitting at. "Oh yes. Can you tell me more about that Keyblade of yours?"

Picking it up with one hand, Sora looked at it and said. "Well, I had this Keyblade for about two years now. If I didn't have this in my hands, I wouldn't even be here, telling you all of this. It saved my life numerous times. With it, I was able to save my best friend from the darkness...and protect the girl I love."

Hearing this, Orihime turned to Sora and she couldn't help but say. "The girl you love?"

"Yeah. Her name is Kairi." Sora spoke with a big smile. Slowly, his smile started to seem less happy as he continued to speak. "When I first got the Keyblade, I went from world to world just searching for her. Eventually, I did find her, but we were separated again and didn't see each other again in over a year. And right now, it's been months since the last time I've seen her." Looking down at his hands, Sora resumed talking. "Kairi really means the whole world to me. She's always been the light in my life. I love her so much."

Chuckling sadly, Sora said. "Man...I miss her." Then, Sora started to hear sniffles and turned to see Orihime with tears in her eyes. She lashed out and hugged Sora, taking the Keyblade Wielder by surprise.

"THAT IS SO SAD! I'm so sorry to hear about that, Sora!" Orihime cried out as she continued to sob. Sora tried to pull her away, but despite her appearance; her hug was too tight and strong to break out of. Sighing, but smiling nonetheless, he gently patted her on the head as she continued to cry.

Minutes later, Orihime finally let go of Sora and moved back to her spot on the couch. She turned to face him, her face full of sympathy and asked. "I'm sorry to hear about that, Sora. I really am."

Sora waved his hands and said. "Hey, don't be sorry about it. Sure, I do miss Kairi and all, but I will see her soon. There's nothing that can stop me that from being with her again."

Orihime couldn't help but admire Sora's resolve to see the girl that he loved once again. She felt quite happy to see that there was someone like Ichigo with that kind of determination. She then said. "This Kairi is really lucky to have someone like you, Sora. I hope that you two will see each other again someday."

Nodding in agreement, Sora replied. "I know I will. Besides, I'm not alone here. My best friend is here with me as well. If he wasn't around, I would find myself in trouble."

"What's his name?" Orihime asked, wanting to know more about her new-found friend.

Sora then said. "His name is Riku. He's also a Keyblade Wielder. He's been with me here in Las Noches ever since we came here."

_"Wait, did Sora just say his best friend's name was Riku?" _Orihime thought. _"Didn't Hanataro mention someone named Riku?"_

Turning to face the spiky-haired teen. Orihime seemed afraid, but she asked the question she wanted to know for awhile now. "Now that you just mentioned him...Sora, why are you here in Las Noches? Did Aizen bring you here?"

Sora's expression turned grim as he crossed his arms. Soon, he looked down at the ground and spoke. "I don't know exactly how it happened, but me and Riku somehow ended up here, in Hueco Mundo. It was awhile before we were both found by Gin. Soon we both met Aizen, Kaname and the Espada. We made a deal with Aizen, if he helped us get back to our world, we would help him with the Soul Society."

"Help him...with what?" Orihime hesitantly asked, fearing the answer.

"...To help defeat the Soul Society." Sora spoke after a sigh. He heard Orihime gasp and he saw her with a fearful expression on her face. He ignored and continued. "Aizen told us that Yamamoto wanted to become the Soul King and to create the Oken by gathering 100,000 souls in Karakura Town. Aizen was trying to stop him from doing that. That's why he wanted our help, and we stayed here ever since."

Having heard this, Orihime became worried and confused. She was relieved to know that Sora was only helping Aizen based on a lie. If he knew the truth, he would never help Aizen in anyway.

"So that's the reason why I'm here." Sora finished in a calm tone. He turned to Orihime and said. "There's also one reason why I came here to see you."

Orihime was surprised to hear this. She decided to cut to the chase and asked. "Why? Is there something you need for me?"

"Listen to me, Orihime." Sora said in a serious tone. "Me and Riku are starting to think that Aizen was lying to us this whole time. Riku went to the Soul Society with Ulquiorra. While Ulquiorra was trying to find you, Riku was looking for information about the Soul Society. He came across this girl named Momo and he found out some stuff about Aizen."

Looking down, Orihime was reluctant in to answer. She turned to see Sora with a worried look. The Keyblade Wielder then asked. "Orihime, please. I need to know. I have to know whether or not I've been helping Aizen this whole time doing something horrible. I have the right to know!"

Silence filled the air as Orihime was staring down at her feet. She turned her head away as she folded both of her hands together. Then she spoke quietly. "...It's true. Months before, me and a group of my friends went to the Soul Society to save a friend of ours. Her name was Rukia, and Aizen had her scheduled for execution. But if wasn't for Ichigo, she would've been kill for no good reason.

Suddenly, Sora's ears picked up as he heard what Orihime said. _"Did she just say...Ichigo? He was that guy with the orange hair that I fought when I first came to Karakura Town. Is it the same guy?"_

His thoughts were broken when Orihime resumed speaking. "After we saved Rukia, Aizen left the Soul Society after declaring his plans to become the Soul King. He's...hurt a lot of people with his betrayal. From what I heard in the Soul Society, he was a well-loved and highly respected Captain in the Soul Society. Everyone said that he was a kind and compassionate man that his whole Squad admired, especially his own lieutenant. I can't imagine what she went through after learning who Aizen really was."

After all of that, Sora was looking at the ground with no expression on his face. "So...he was just using us this entire time."

Orihime reached out and covered one of Sora's hands with her own. She looked at him with compassion and sympathy in her eyes and said. "Sora...I'm so sorry. I'd really am."

After another moment of silence, Sora glanced at Orihime with a gloomy stare and asked. "By the way Orihime, what are you doing here? Why did Aizen send Ulquiorra to find you?"

Hearing that question, Orihime became tense and deeply nervous at this. While she was more than willing to listen to Sora's story, she was reluctant to explain her own reasons for being here. Then again, what harm would come out of it? She decided to tell Sora anyway, based on the fact that he already told her his reasons for being in Las Noches, and she thought she should do the same.

"Aizen wants me...for my powers. Ulquiorra threatened me to come with him back to Hueco Mundo. He said that if I didn't go...he would kill Ichigo and my friends..." Orihime slowly start to tear up a little at this.

Hearing that, Sora's eyes narrowed and he formed a fist as he shook in anger and disgust. He knew that Ulquiorra wasn't exactly his most favorite person in the world, now he couldn't help but feel a twinge of hatred towards the Espada.

Turning to the healer, Sora asked. "Orihime, did Ulquiorra hurt your friends after you came with him back to Hueco Mundo?"

Orihime shook her head at this and after wiping a few tears away, she answered. "No...but Ichigo and my friends found out where I was kept. And Ulquiorra told me that they came here to rescue me. But...I..."

Seeing that she didn't want to talk about it any longer, Sora placed a comforting hand on the healer's shoulder, gaining a thankful look from her in the process. Deciding to change the subject, Sora asked another question. "Tell me Orihime, what are your abilities? It has to be something pretty interesting for Aizen to go out of his way to bring you here."

Before she could answer, a voice came out of nowhere. "We can answer that!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Sora spoke, startled. Orihime was about to reply until the turquoise-colored hairpins that she wore glowed and the pieces separated from each other. Six colorful flying objects flew around the teenagers until they stopped and took form.

**Shun'ō, **Ayame, **Baigon, **Lily, **Hinagiku **********and********** Tsubaki **********finally appeared in front of Sora and Orihime. Surprised by their appearance, Orihime asked. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

Taking charge, Shun'ō said. "Hello Orihime. Since we had nothing better to do, we all decided to explain your powers to this spiky-haired guy." Then she went up to Sora and replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sora. My name is Shun'ō."

Amazed by the flying mini people in front of his face, Sora eagerly asked. "Wow! Are you guys magical fairies or something?"

Shun'ō laughed at this and said. "Well, I guess you can say we're fairies, in one way or the other. We're called the **Shun Shun Rikka. **We're purely manifestations of Orihime's powers."

She pointed at the others and said. "Right over is Ayame. Me and her have the power of healing." Ayame innocently peeked under her large dress at Sora. Seeing the young man smiling and giving her a wave, she let out an gasp and pulled her dress, hiding herself.

Lily flew over and said. "My name is Lily. Me, Baigon and Hinagiku have the power of defense!"

"That's right! Nobody can break our shield, no matter how hard they try!" Baigon shouted.

"With the three of combined, we can defend Orihime, anytime, anywhere." Hinagiku agreed.

Pointing at the last fairy, Shun'ō said. "And that over is Tsubaki. Out of all of us, he has the power of attacking anyone who might harm Orihime."**  
><strong>

"I can introduce myself, you know." Tsubaki spoke in a grumpy tone. Shun'ō quietly flew over to Sora's right ear and whispered. _"Just so you know, Tsubaki can really be ill-tempered sometimes. So just watch what you say around him."_

"Oh...gotcha." Sora replied, understanding.

Then all of a sudden, Shun'ō cried in pain as Tsubaki started to pull her hair. The two of them flew around as Tsubaki started to shout. "Talking behind my back, aren't you Shun'ō?!"

"P-please, no fighting!" Orihime pleaded as she tried to get the two of them to stop. Sora was somewhat stunned by this while the rest of the Shun Shun Rikka were acting like this was an everyday occurrence.

Shun'ō was finally able to get away as she sooth her long pony-tail. "Tsubaki, what was that all about!? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Don't try to fool me!" Tsubaki snapped. "You were saying something about me to that kid, I know it!"

"I wasn't saying about bad about you, if that's what you were thinking!" Shun'ō retorted, very annoyed.

Tsubaki scoffed and muttered. "Whatever. It's bad enough that I'm stuck in this hellhole with you morons."

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Lily complained.

"We don't like staying here as much as you do, Tsubaki!" Shun'ō shouted, annoyed at him. "We don't need to hear you complain about it all the time. Whining about isn't helping!"

"Oh cry me a river!" Tsubaki barked. "Why don't you idiots shut up and go somewhere else or something!"

Orihime got down in front of Tsubaki so she can try to calm him down. "Tsubaki, please calm down. I know you're angry right now, but getting mad at Shun'ō and the others isn't going to make things better. Okay?"

Before she knew it, the male fairy turned back at her with a furious glare and shouted. "Shut up! I'd especially don't want to hear it from you!"

The healer jumped at this in surprise and asked worriedly. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't be a idiot!" Tsubaki snapped. "This is all your fault for coming here in the first place! You could've just went back to that to the Head Captain or that Urahara guy and told them what happened! But no...you decided to play the hero and go back to that Ulquiorra bastard and now here you are, kept in this room like a prisoner! You've made a few dumb decisions in the past, Princess...but this really takes the cake!"

Orihime had a sadden and hurt expression when she heard that. She tried to defend herself by saying. "I just...wanted to protect Ichigo and the others. Please understand Tsubaki. I had no choice-"

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP ABOUT THAT ICHIGO BRAT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!" Tsubaki furiously shouted, causing Orihime to cry out in surprise. Shun'ō and the others gasped. Sora stood quiet, waiting to see what will happen next.

Tsubaki didn't stop as he continued ranting. "That's all I ever hear from you every, single, day. Ichigo this, Ichigo that. Ichigo is so kind, Ichigo is so strong and Ichigo always protects his friends!"

Orihime bit her bottom lip in uneasiness as Tsubaki went on. "I'm sick and tired of hearing about that pumpkin-colored punk-ass teenager! So what if he's strong and kind? He's nothing special. Did you hear me, he is not all that! I have no idea why the hell you're even in love with that jerk in the first place!"

With her whole body starting to shake, Orihime tried hard not to cry at Tsubaki's harsh words. Sora's eyes got filled with curiously at this. _"Wait, she's in love with him?"_

"Tsubaki...please stop..." Orihime quietly pleaded as she hugged herself, still struggling not to cry.

The aggressive fairy looked at the healer with discontent and spoke. "I was wrong about you, Orihime. I had hoped spenting those months in the Soul Society, training with that Rukia would had made you a better fighter...but you're still the same as always! Nothing more than a whining, weak and pathetic human!"

**WHAM!**

Orihime and the others gasped as Tsubaki was hit and got sent to the ground. The fairy groaned and he looked up to see Sora standing over him. His left hand stretched out.

"Now that's enough!" Sora shouted, reaching down and holding Tsubaki, bringing him close to his face. Shun'ō and Orihime watched worriedly as Sora spoke. "You listen to me, right now! Orihime didn't do anything wrong. She only wanted to protect the people that she loves and cares about. What's so stupid about that?! You're wrong about her, Tsubaki! Someone who places themselves in danger, only so that he or she can protect their friends, is strong in my book! So you don't say another bad word about her, or you'll have to deal with me!"

"...Sora?" Orihime spoke, amazed. She couldn't help but feel touched and somewhat flattered by what he said. She took a good look at his face and she looked at his eyes. Strong, determined and kind.

_"His eyes...are just like Ichigo's." _Orihime thought in shock.

Shun'ō smiled at Sora and said. "I'm starting to like this guy already!"

Lily eagerly nodded and said. "Yeah! And he's so cute too!"

"He sure has a way with words!" Hinagiku added.

"I can tell right away that he's a strong guy, just like Ichigo!" Baigon said.

Ayame smiled shyly and timidly nodded in agreement.

Hearing what they were talking about, a smile appeared on Orihime's face. She could tell that they were really starting to like Sora. She felt happy about that. Then she turned her attention to the Keyblade Wielder, still holding Tsubaki.

Slowly, Sora opened up his fingers, giving Tsubaki a chance to escape. The scarf-wearing fairy glared rebelliously at the Keyblade Wielder before flying away from him. Then he turned to face Orihime, and the young girl looked worried about what he was going to say next.

"Sora...is probably right about you...Orihime. But this still doesn't change a thing." Tsubaki said in a stern tone of voice. Sora and Orihime kept a close eye on him as he spoke. "Coming here, knowing that you were placing your life in danger takes guts...but even that isn't going to help you get stronger. You keep saying that you want to fight by Ichigo's side and protect him as well as the rest of your friends. But saying those words don't mean a thing if you don't have the will and determination to actually do them!"

Tsubaki's body started to glow as he was about to finish. "Face it Orihime. You want to get strong to help Ichigo, but how can you say that if you can't even protect yourself? As long as you still that hesitation in your heart...you'll never find the strength to defend the people that you care for. Think about it."

With that...Tsubaki turned into a beam of light and flew back into Orihime's hairpins. Turning back to the teens, Shun'ō said. "We should probably get back too. Great meeting you Sora!"

The rest of the fairies expressed similar words and all of them glowed and returned into Orihime's hairpins. Sora smiled as he watched them leave. He then glanced at Orihime. The healer was obviously troubled by Tsubaki's words. He was right. Absolutely right. Every time she wished to get strong, she always told herself that she would get enough strength to protect everything and everyone around her. But those were just words. They wouldn't mean a thing if Orihime didn't take action. She was startled when Sora placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Orihime...are you alright?" Sora asked, concerned.

She gently shook her head as the Keyblade Wielder sat back on the couch next to her. "Tsubaki's right. I can't do anything if I can't stop being so reluctant. But it's just so hard!" She started to cry once more as she said this.

Sora got up and snapped his fingers. Orihime was caught off guard at this. She looked curiously up at Sora as he started to speak. "That's enough. I don't want to hear anymore of that stuff coming out of your mouth, do you got that?"

"W-what? Sora?" Orihime said, confused.

The Keyblade Wielder sighed, but he still looked at Orihime and said. "I don't want you to say anything negative about yourself again. You're a better person than you think you are, Orihime. Listen to me, we can't stay here anymore. I'm busting you out of here. Right now."

"Huh?!" Orihime said, surprised. She quickly shook her head and she tried to protest. "I can't let you do that Sora! You're only going to get in trouble with Aizen! You're not safe with me, just go without me."

Crossing his arms, Sora glared at her, causing Orihime to feel a bit scared. "And then what? Leave you here in the hands of Aizen and his Espada? You really want me to just leave you all by yourself? I won't do that, Orihime! I'm getting you out of here, and there's nothing that you can say to change my mind!"

Startled, Orihime tried one last time to protest. "But why!? Why are you doing this Sora?! I'll only be a burden on your shoulders! Why are you willing to place yourself in danger for someone like myself?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" Sora retorted. Hearing that one sentence, Orihime was left stunned. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Sora didn't stop as he continued to speak. "If I leave you behind to just protect my own life, I would never forgive myself. If a friend needs me to be there, I'll be there. To help!"

Sora offered a hand to the healer and he smiled warmly at her. "I know we just met, but I already consider you a friend. Come with me, Orihime. Let's go, and find Ichigo and the rest of your friends so you can go home. I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back to all of your friends. No matter what!"

Having heard that, Orihime's eyes were filled with tears. Happy tears this time. She hugged Sora as she quietly sobbed. But she still felt happy. Not only did she make a new and wonderful friend, he also gave her something that she hadn't felt in a long while. **Hope. **The hope to come back home...and to see Ichigo once again. Giving her sweet and warm smile, she took Sora's hand.

Relieved by this, Sora turned to the door of the room and said. "Let's get out of this here. What do you say, Orihime?"

"Yes...let's go, Sora." Orihime agreed as the two teens stared at the door in front of them, both determined to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>Located in the second throne room, Aizen was sitting in his white chair as he quietly stared at the black sky of Hueco Mundo. Gin and Kaname were standing from behind.<p>

"Lord Aizen, what shall we do next? Aaroniero's death is quite troubling to say the least." Kaname asked respectfully.

Standing up from his chair, Aizen turned his head to face Kaname. A confident smile appeared on his face as he said. "Don't worry yourself over such details, Kaname. As problematic as Aaroniero's death may seem, it hasn't spoiled my plans in the slightest. His defeat was by his own doing. And seems that Nnoitra and Grimmjow are getting a bit hot-headed as well."

Gin chuckled as he stated. "Well, what do you expect from those reckless and unruly fools in the first place, Captain Aizen? They're almost like children in a sense, and there's nothing worse than a hyper and quick-tempered child."

Aizen gave a small chuckle as he spoke. "I'll have to agree with you on that assessment, Gin."

Before they could continue, footsteps were heard in the room, indicating that someone was coming. Then the mysterious visitor revealed himself.

"Why are you here? What business do you have with Lord Aizen?" Kaname asked, his hand resting on his Zanpakuto's handle.

"My, my. Look who decided to pay us a visit." Gin teased playfully.

Not at all bothered by this, Aizen smiled and asked. "And what do I own for this visit...Riku?"

Riku narrowed his eyes at the Lord of Las Noches and said. "Aizen...we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it I'm afraid. Sorry if this wasn't much. It was all I could come up with this chapter.<strong>

**With Riku wanting to talk to Aizen, you can pretty much guess what will happen in the next chapter. Also, if you didn't know this, The HD Version for Kingdom Hearts will coming to America on 9/10/13.**

**That's pretty what I have to say.**

**Now it's time...for a Omake!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!-Gangnam Hearts: Zanpakuto to the Heart.<strong>

* * *

><p>In a extremely large room with an audience filled with men and woman of all ages , 10 People appeared, coming onto the dance floor with a disco ball hanging from the top. Everyone cheered loudly as the room started to fill up with many bright colors and lights started to flash all over the room. Smoke appeared to fill the floor as the ten dancers stood quietly. As soon the smoke dissipated and the dancers were revealed, the cheers coming from the whole crown got louder and louder. Music was starting to play loudly.<p>

**Sora, Riku, Ichigo, Mickey, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Grimmjow, Gin** and **PSY** were all wearing blue suits with black bow ties and black pants with shoes in the same color as well.

Then all of them started to dance as the music got louder. Many girls squealed in glee and some fainted as they saw their favorite men dance so good.

As they kept on dancing, Riku quietly whispered to Sora. "Hey, Sora?"

"What's up?" Sora also quietly asked.

"Remind me to never wear this suit again."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's about it for now. Once again, send me some ideas that you have in mind.<strong>

**So until then, see ya!**


	37. Revelations: End of the Alliance

**Once again, here's another exciting and dramatic chapter for Zanpakuto to the Heart. Honestly, I couldn't wait to finally get to this chapter. This chapter will be the starting point for Sora and Riku to finally fight back against Aizen.**

**Nuff Said.**

**So here we go. Read and just enjoy it.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Captain's meeting room.<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the hall, Yen Sid was shown facing the team of Soul Reapers that would infiltrate Hueco Mundo in order to assist Ichigo and his team to rescue Orihime. Retsu and Isane were seen standing next to Byakuya and Hanataro. It was decided that the seventh seat would aid the Captain since his own lieutenant was with Ichigo and the others. Hanataro was worried that he would only be a hindrance. Byakuya was too cool to complain. The only thing he had to say to the younger Soul Reaper was to stay out of his way.<p>

Next up was Kenpachi and Yachiru, the pink-haired child perched on his right shoulder as always. Last but not least, Mayuri and Nemu were seen as well.

"Xehanort is a Keyblade Master as myself was once was. He was also a good friend of mine as well. However, he eventually fell into darkness and has became a frightening and powerful enemy of mine, as well as Sora and Riku."

The Captains, Lieutenants and Hanataro remained quiet as Yen Sid continued to speak. "I suspect that Xehanort may have some involvement to Sora and Riku's disappearance. But I cannot say for sure due to a lack of proof. I know this may seem irrelevant to your war with Sosuke Aizen. Nonetheless, I implore you all to remain vigilant. Do not only stay on your guard against Aizen, but also against Xehanort."

"Was Head Captain Yamamoto made aware of this man, Xehanort?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course." Yen Sid confirmed. "At the moment, he is relating the same information to your fellow captains that I've just informed you of. Now go, and I wish you luck on your journey as well.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Disney Group.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So...what do we do now, your majesty?" Donald asked, concerned. He, Mickey, Goofy and Pluto were shown standing in front of a white door with a small Keyhole in the middle. This door served as one of the entrances to Las Noches.<p>

Thinking deeply, Mickey sighed and said. "Well, we do need a key to open that door. But where it could be?"

Pluto only shrugged at this with his ears.

Then, a light-bulb appeared above Goofy as he exclaimed. "I got it!"

Mickey and Donald looked confused as Goofy pulled out a big set of keys and he started to name them all. "Let's see...we got a Car Key, Piano Key, Skeleton Key, Keyboard, Key to the City, Keyhole, Keylime Pie, Key to my Heart..." Goofy sighed happily as he resumed.

"Florida Keys, Hi Key, Low Key, On Key, Off Key, Donkey, Tricky, Okey-Dokey, Artichoke, Don Quixote." Goofy frowned as he said. "I'll have to get rid of that one!" Then he went on.

"Smokey, Hokey, Pokey, Lard-Key, Cherokee, Malarkey, Frankie, Cranky, Spanky, Hanky-Panky, Monkey, Donkey, Parakeet. And get ready...MICKEY!" Goofy cheered as he pointed at his King.

Donald, annoyed by this, jumped and knocked Goofy on the head with his staff. "That didn't help at all!"

"Ow! That hurt!" Goofy complained, rubbing his head. He pulled out another key from his pocket and looked at with a big smile. It was a white key with a red cross. "It's a good thing that I have my Medical Key!"

Mickey then slapped his forehead in realization and said. "I remember now! I can just use my Keyblade to unlock the door instead! Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

Before he could summon his weapon, Donald thought of an idea. He snickered slyly at Goofy and said to his King. "I have a better idea, King Mickey!"

"Oh? Well then, let's hear it Donald." Mickey replied, curious.

Donald snickered again as he said. "All we have to do is use our heads..."

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to use my head!" Goofy protested as Mickey and Donald ran toward the door while carrying Goofy above their heads. Pluto wisely stood out of the way as the Disney Trio went towards the door, making a big hole in the process.<p>

The Disney Trio were seen groaning in pain as they were all laying on the ground. Goofy started to rub his head to sooth the pain as Mickey and Donald sat up with stars floating around their heads. Pluto looked inside from the other of the door and he jumped through the hole. He went to Mickey's side and lightly licked his cheek. The King responded by patting him on the head.

"That was a little unorthodox, but at least we're inside now." Mickey commented as he got up on his feet.

Goofy got up as well as he continued to rub his head. "I guess so. But Gawrsh Donald, why ya had to insist in using my head to break through that door in the first place?"

"Never mind that. Now that we're inside, we should search around and find somebody that lives here." Donald spoke, not interested in explaining himself to Goofy. Mickey nodded in agreement at Donald's words.

Donald's right. Now let's go fellas! We have to find somebody or we'll end up lost in here."

"Oh, you'll won't be going anywhere." The Disney Trio jumped up as they heard that. They and Pluto turned to see an Arrancar and many others standing behind him. The Arrancar had the usual white uniform and he had a bull-shaped skull. The rest of the Arrancars had human-shaped skulls instead. The leading Arrancar was **Rudobone Chelute. **He was the leader of the **Exequias.**

"It's a bad guy!" Mickey exclaimed, pointing at the Arrancar.

"Bad guy?!" Donald repeated in shock.

Goofy, who was casually drinking a cup of coffee, spat out his drink as he said. "Bad guy!?" The coffee landed on Mickey and Donald. They glared angrily at Goofy and shouted. "GOOFY!"

Unfazed by their antics, Rudobone stepped forward and grabbed the handle of his Zanpakuto. "I don't know who you clowns are, but I will not allow a single intruder take one step into Las Noches. Surrender, and this won't have to end in a bloodbath."

Not liking the way he was talking to them, Mickey quickly summoned his Keyblade and shouted. "Forget it! We're not going to stand here and let you bully us around! Right fellas?"

Donald and Goofy wielded their weapons as well when Donald shouted out his agreement. "Yeah! You tell em King Mickey!"

"Then so be it. Prepare to lose your lives!" Rudobone shouted as he and his Exequias used Sonido, appearing in front of the Disney Trio. Soon he unsheathed his Zanpakuto and attacked Mickey, only for the King to block with his Keyblade. They started to trade a few blows at each other as several of the Exequias arrived in order to give aid to their leader. Jumping away, Mickey found himself surrounded by Rudobone and his men. Donald and Goofy tried to intervene, but Mickey shouted at them both.

"Donald, Goofy! I want you both to take Pluto with ya and scram! I'll hold these bad guys off while all of three of you escape!"

"But King Mickey, what about you?! We can't leave without you!" Goofy protested, obviously worried.

"Don't worry! I'll meet up with you fellas later! We'll figure what to do next afterwards! Now get going, that's a order!" Mickey demanded, staying on his guard.

Despite not wanting to leave their King behind, Donald and Goofy ran off towards the direction where Rudobone and his men came from. Pluto whimpered sadly and ran off as well.

"Hmph. Perhaps you should've ran away as well. Saves you the trouble of having to deal with me." Rudobone arrogantly replied. Mickey only glared back at the Arrancar.

Before anything could happen next, a beeping noise was heard from Rudobone's waist. He pulled out a white walkie-talkie and leaned towards his ear. "Yes? Oh...it's you Szayel. I see...so Gantenbainne Mosqueda was defeated after all. Very well...I'll make sure to finish him off. I'll get back to you once the job is done." Then he put the walkie talkie away.

Rudobone put his Zanpakuto back into his sheath and said. "Well it looks like it's your lucky day. Something came up, and I'm afraid that we won't be able to finish our little dispute."

Then he and his Exequias walked off, leaving Mickey all alone by himself. The King placed a hand on his chin and said to himself. "Well that ended pretty quickly. Now I guess I should go find Donald and Goofy, as well as Pluto."

Before he could start to find them, Mickey's ears picked up as he started to the presence of Darkness somewhere around Las Noches. His eyes narrowed as he tried to make the presence of dark energy he felt.

"That darkness, it's familiar for some reason. It could...Riku?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Chase.<strong>

* * *

><p>Before they could leave, Sora and Orihime were startled when the door had opened all of a sudden. Two female Arrancars were surprised when they saw Sora in the room with Orihime.<p>

"What the hell is he doing here? I was sure that she was going to be here alone." **Loly Aivirrne **spoke in a shocked tone.

**Menoly Mallia **shook her head and said. "Let's go, Loly. Maybe coming here was a bad idea."

Before Loly could respond, Orihime spoke up. "What are you two doing here?"

Loly gained a cold grin as she stepped in front of Orihime, surprising the human girl on how close she was close to her face. "Hi Orihime...we just came here to see you. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Orihime felt very uneasy as Loly and Menoly walked inside the room. Sora watched quietly as the two girls examined the room. "I have to say, this sure is a nice room." Loly noted with a smile as she walked towards Orihime. "You must be pretty popular around here. Having a group of friends coming to save you and Lord Aizen giving you this room. Do you think you're popular?"

The Healer shook her head and said. "I don't."

WHAM!

Orihime cried out as she was throw across the room. Sora was about to intervene when Menoly stepped in front of him. Loly came forward and looked down at Orihime. "Do me a favor, and stay the hell away from Lord Aizen!"

Then the pig-tail haired Arrancar started to slam her foot on Orihime's head. The teenager was gasping in pain at this. Loly gave a cruel towards her fellow Arrancar and said. "Hey Menoly, should we beat the hell out of this freak?"

"Yeah. Let's keep on hurting until she starts to cry!" Menoly laughed. Loly agreed and started to stomp her foot on Orihime. The Healer cried out in pain as she tried to defend herself.

"Get away from her!" Sora shouted. Loly and Menoly were startled by this. Sora quickly pushed Menoly out of the way and ran towards Loly. Before she could defend herself, Sora quickly grabbed one of her arms and slammed her against one of the walls. Then he started to twist her arm to subdue her. Loly started to scream in pain as she tried to break free.

"LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled.

The Keyblade Wielder did let go, and he threw her against Menoly, sending them both to the ground in a heap. Sora quickly went towards Orihime and helped his friend get back on her feet.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Sora asked, inspecting her face, which had a few bruises and marks.

The Healer gently nodded her head as she sniffed. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

Sora nodded back before turning his attention to the female Arrancars. Loly got up and glared furiously at the two teens. Menoly also looked upset, but not as bad as her friend was.

"Wait a minute. you're those two girls. Loly and Menoly." Sora realized.

Loly had a cruel smile on her as she heard this. "Well what do you know? You actually remember us. I have to say that I feel flattered, Sora. But I got no business with you. Do yourself a favor and take a hike. We only came to see Orihime."

"I'm not going anywhere, especially leaving Orihime with you two." Sora countered. "What was that all about earlier? What did Orihime do to you?"

Gritting her teeth in anger, Loly said. "What did she do to me you ask? I'll tell you what she did to me. Ever since she came here, Lord Aizen has been giving her all of his attention lately, and she thinks that she's real hot stuff, don't you!?" Orihime turned her head fearfully when Loly pointed at her.

"And that gives you the right to just stomp on her head like that?" Sora asked incredulously.

"Just shut up! I don't need to explain myself to you, and a human no less." Loly snapped. The Keyblade Wielder responded by shielding himself in front of Orihime. She looked concerned for her friend's safety.

Despite her concerns that the situation was getting out of hand, Menoly backed up her friend and said. "She's right. These past months, Lord Aizen has focusing on you and that Riku guy too. What did you two and that girl do to deserve his kindness!?"

Loly glared at Sora and Orihime as she spoke. "You two and Riku have really started to get on my nerves! But like I said, I'm only here for Orihime. Now Sora, just go and I'll forget about the part of you trying to rip my arm off. What do you say?"

The Keyblade Wielder already thought of his answer and said. "What do I have to say? I'd say that you're crazy! It's not my fault that your precious Lord Aizen isn't paying you any attention, and that's no reason to take it out on Orihime. All I have to say right now is that, I'm not going anywhere and I won't leave Orihime with the likes of you freaks."

Hearing this, Loly's face flushed with rage as she started to reach for her Zanpakuto. Hearing that really set her off, and she wanted nothing more to beat Sora to hell right about now.

Sensing her friend's rapidly dark mood, Menoly called out to her. "Loly, just calm down, alright? Let's get out of here before things get out of hand."

"You be quiet! I'm not leaving until I make that bastard and that bitch pay!" Loly roared.

"Maybe you should listen to her, Loly. She seems to be the only one of you two with brains." Sora taunted.

Loly screamed as she ready to reveal her Zanpakuto. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PATHETIC HUMANS! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH RIGHT NOW!"

BOOM!

Sora, Orihime, Loly and Menoly gasped as the door was suddenly blown to pieces. Debris fell to the ground as a figure came into the room through the hole. It was revealed to be Grimmjow.

The blue-haired Espada grinned as he said. "Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant?"<p>

Nemu looked up with a blank expression as Hanataro walked up to her. He looked pretty nervous just talking to her. The Lieutenant and Artificial Daughter of Mayuri Kurotsuchi was someone that nobody could get close to, in fear of her father and her introverted nature have also pushed people away. She glanced at Hanataro and in a quiet tone asked. "Yes?"

"We're r-ready to go." Hanataro said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Giving him a nod, Nemu walked away to find Mayuri to tell him the news.

* * *

><p>Possessing Mayuri's body once more, Ansem was currently talking into a white cell-phone to someone else. He was hiding behind a small building, away from everyone else. He took another look to make sure he was alone and resumed talking into the cell.<p>

**"As I said, four captains including Mayuri and three lieutenants, as well as a seated officer will arrive in Hueco Mundo soon. We've already captured some of Sora's and Riku's allies, but the rest of them are currently making their way towards Las Noches as we speak." **Ansem explained quietly.

**"What is Master Xehanort planning right now?" **A voice coming from the cell-phone inquired.

**"I haven't been informed yet. But let's not get side-tracked. We'll be leaving soon, and I'll give Mayuri full control of his body again. The captains will get suspicious of us if I were to remain in control." **Ansem said.

**"What should I do with Kurotsuchi if I face him?"**

Ansem answered by saying. **"Do what you have to. Just remember, make sure Aizen doesn't find out about us. We can't determine what he'll do if he were to find out about us, and that's a result that we're cannot let befall of us. Understood?"**

**"Affirmative. ...Now if you excuse me, I have a couple of rats to exterminate."**

**"...Fine then. I'm counting on you..."**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Szayel Aporro Grantz<strong>**** smirked as he listened to the ear piece in his right ear. **"Szayel." **Ansem's voice came out of the ear piece. Soon it went silent. The 8th Espada pulled out the ear-piece and stuffed it into his pants. He was walking to get some new clothes after his were burned by Uryu when the Quincy had laid out a trap for him. He was currently shirtless at the moment.

"Once I'm done taking care of that accursed Quincy and that brainless buffoon of a Soul Reaper, I'll take care of Sora and Riku as well. All I know is that once Master Xehanort becomes victorious, I'll have the chance to study new worlds and new life forms! The excitement is overwhelming, to say the least."

Then Szayel walked away as he laughed a bit.

* * *

><p>"...Huh? The...Hell?" Mayuri groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around in confusion then he stared right at his hands. "Was I...asleep? I feel as though...I don't know what's happening to me? The voice, what happened to the voice?"<p>

"Mayuri-Sama?"

The Captain of Squad 12 turned his head and saw Nemu walking towards him. The young woman turned her head as she spoke quietly. "It's...time for us to go, Mayuri-Sama."

"...Very well. Let's go then." Mayuri said in a firm tone. He decided to forget the voice in his head for the moment and to focus on getting to Hueco Mundo at once. Besides, the thought of collecting many bodies of the Arrancars in Aizen's army brought him a sense of excitement and desire to research all of the bodies that he could possibly get his hands on.

As he walked away, Nemu's blankless expression shifted into a more worried one. She's been confused by her captain's behavior lately. He was much more quiet and withdraw, far from the captain that she and her squad dealt with on a day to day basis.

"Nemu!" The Lieutenant heard her name and saw Mayuri staring at her with a scowl. "What are you standing around for? Let's go, you imbecile."

"Yes...Mayuri-Sama." Nemu quickly bowed and started to walk from behind. Mayuri scowled at her again before walking off as well. Walking from behind, Nemu didn't have the chance to see Mayuri's eyes quickly change color. His eyes was briefly gold-colored and it shifted quickly back into his normal eye color.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches.<strong>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow smirked evilly at the people he was staring at. Loly and Menoly backed up with shocked expressions. Orihime had a fearful look in her eyes. Sora glared at the Espada as he quickly summoned the Kingdom Keyblade.<p>

Finally, Loly worked up the courage to speak and she said. "What the hell are you doing here, Grimmjow?"

"Hmm? Oh I just decided to see how our Princess was doing, so I blasted a hole out of that door, didn't expect that much damage though." Grimmjow replied in a mocking tone.

"Haven't you ever heard of something called a door, asshole?" Menoly snapped.

Shrugging his shoulders, Grimmjow then asked. "By the way, what are you two doing inside there? Picking on the Princess, are you?"

"...Yeah, so what?" Loly asked, starting to feel nervous.

Grimmjow started to walk slowly towards the group and said. "I wonder what Lord Aizen would do...if I were to tell him this. He can be pretty brutal. Take it from a guy who already experienced...one of his punishments.

Then, Grimmjow's eyes landed on Sora. His eyes widened slightly, but he calmed down and smirked at the Keyblade Wielder. "Oh hey Sora. Didn't expect to see you here too."

Sora didn't say a word, only lifting his Keyblade as a response.

"Where's Riku anyway? You two are like conjoined twins, always sticking by each other's side." Grimmjow casually noted. Then a evil grin appeared as he asked in a mocking tone. "What's wrong? Did you two have a lover's quarrel or something?"

Having had enough, Sora asked. "Tell me Grimmjow, did you come for Orihime too? What do you want with her?" Hearing that, Orihime slowly backed into a wall, not knowing what to do or say.

"Gee. I love to stay and chat, Sora. But I'm got something important to take care of. So how about you and those sluts over there get your asses out of my way? Me and the Princess need to have a little talk.

As he continued to walk to the group, he smacked Loly with his hand, causing her to cry in pain as she flew across the room. Sora and Orihime were caught off guard by this.

"GRIMMJOW!" Menoly yelled as she ran towards him while charging up a Cero. However, the Espada quickly grabbed her Cero and he added it with one of his own. Soon he blasted off the top half of Menoly.

Orihime covered her mouth in disbelief while Sora got right behind Orihime. Grimmjow then walked over to Loly as the female Arrancar laid on the ground. She looked up and glared angrily at the Espada.

"Lord Aizen...will make you pay, Grimmjow. I-" Loly was interrupted when Grimmjow grabbed her left leg and he started to pull on it rather harshly. Loly's face was quickly filled with extreme fear at this.

"WAIT A MINUTE! GRIMMJOW! I WON'T SAY A WORD TO LORD AIZEN IF YOU DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE, I-" She was interrupted again when Grimmjow started to stomp on her body, causing her to cry in pain as she tried to shield her head. Finally, the Espada stopped as he scoffed at her.

"Give me a break, you piss ant. You're a moron to think that Aizen would care about you at all." With that, he ripped off her left leg, causing her to scream in pain as he threw it over his shoulder. He ignored her screams as he walked towards the two teenagers.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at the Espada as Orihime ran to get out of the way. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the Keyblade Wielder as he glared at him. "Still here, Sora? Shouldn't you be out of here by now? Unless you want the same treatment as I gave to those worthless Hollows."

"Tell me what you really want with Orihime. That's not too much trouble for you, is there?" Sora asked, still pointing with his Keyblade.

Grimmjow scowled and said. "You listen to me now. I was just doing a favor for her, and put those ugly fangirls of Aizen's in their place. I seriously doubt that you could've done anything. Hate to say it Sora, but you're not exactly the type to resort to violent tactics like I do."

Sora only glared harder at this. The Espada scoffed and turned his head, where he found Orihime healing the two Arrancars that he just defeated not too long ago. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"What the hell? Even though I just saved you from those two, you're going to heal them anyway?" Grimmjow asked, shaking his head.

Orihime looked at him, then she looked down, not saying a word.

"Forget it. Like I give a hoot anyhow." Grimmjow noted. Then he went out and grabbed Orihime by her right arm, pulling her forcefully towards him. Orihime gasped in pain and shock as she was now face to face with the Espada.

"Now that I just did you a favor, you're going to do me a favor. Just come with me, and no questions asked. Or would you rather that I chain you up like the little prisoner like you are?" Grimmjow asked with a cruel smile on his face.

Her eyes full of fear, Orihime tried to answer. "Wait, p-please Grimmjow!"

**"Light Firaga!"**

Grimmjow quickly turned his head, only to be hit straight from one of Sora's spells in the head. Grimmjow yelled in pain as he fell on his knees, covering his face with both hands. Orihime stepped away from Grimmjow, looking scared and startled by what happened. Her eyes scanned the room, and she saw Sora, pointing his Keyblade at the currently incapacitated Espada. He was groaning in pain as he continued to rub his face. Sora quickly ran over to Orihime and grabbed her right hand. The Healer looked at him questionably.

"Sora?"

Looking at the Espada in case he got up, Sora turned to her and said. "We have to go, Orihime. Staying in that cell any longer won't do us any good. Let's scram before Grimmjow makes another move."

Orihime looked worried and said. "But what are we going to go? I don't even know the layout of Las Noches."

"You don't, but I do. The past months staying here really helped out trying to make my way in this fortress." Sora insisted. Then he added. "Plus, we can try to find your friends along the way. All I know is that staying here in Las Noches isn't safe anymore. Now let's go!"

Looking at her options, Orihime nodded in agreement. Although she still felt quite unsure about this, the hope of seeing Ichigo and her friends had outweigh her doubts.

"You're right. Ichigo went out of his way to come find me, so we can't let his efforts go to waste. Now let's get going!" Orihime shouted.

Sora smiled, nodding his head in approval. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Let's go!"

"Right!" Then the Keyblade Wielder and the Princess quickly ran out of the room in full speed. Sora was holding Orihime's left hand so she could catch up with his speed. Soon they were in the hallways from where Orihime's room was located at. Orihime had a look of determination on her face as she kept on running. There was nothing that could stop her from seeing Ichigo again. Then she felt something from the back from her head. She gasped as she recognized this feeling. Sora heard her gasp and turned to face her.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" Sora asked as they continued to ran.

A smile slowly appeared on her face as she shouted happily. "This feeling...IT'S ICHIGO! I can sense him somewhere around here. I can feel it!"

_"That Ichigo guy...is he really the same Ichigo that I fought in Karakura Town?" _Sora couldn't help but think. He shook those thoughts away as he concentrated on the situation at hand.

He turned to the Healer again and said. "Orihime, listen to me. I want you to the guide to your friend. The more that you could feel him, the more chance that we'll be able to find him. Can you do that?"

Orihime nodded her head firmly and said. "Yes...just leave it to me! I'll guide, and you follow!" Sora smiled back at her before he started to speed up his running. The faster they were, the less time they spent finding Ichigo.

Then all of a sudden, a red light started to glow from behind. Sora and Orihime noticed this, and the Keyblade Wielder quickly realized that it was a Cero! He was about to make an attempt to block, but before he could.

**"Santen Kesshun: I Reject!" **A big shield of orange spiritual energy appeared in front of the two. The Cero crashed into it, but the shield was powerful enough to withstand it's power as it exploded.

Sora looked on with surprise as he tried to say. "What...just happened?"

Then, Orihime quickly grabbed his hand as they started to run again. Sora looked at her and tried to ask. "Orihime, did you...?"

"There's no time for that! I'll explain it later!" Orihime shouted as they started to pick up the pace. Still holding hands, Sora turned his head around, and he was shocked to see Grimmjow running towards them.

"Grimmjow?!" Sora shouted in disbelief. He and Orihime came to a stop at this. Orihime gasped as she saw the Espada right in front of her. A few burn marks and traces of blood covered Grimmjow's face as he snarled at them.

"Bastard...you're not going to live long enough to regret that..." With a hiss, Grimmjow charged forward as he unsheathed his sword. Sora and Orihime quickly ran from him before he could attack. While trying to escape from the furious Espada, Sora looked at the healer and said. "Orihime, I need to get on my back! Trust me!"

Despite her confusion at his statement, she nodded her head and quickly got on his back as she wrapped her arms around his chest. Holding her legs from underneath, a purple appeared from under both of Sora's feet. Soon he used the power of Drop Step to get away. Grimmjow growled as he used Sonido to catch up. While he kept his sword with him, he started to charge another Cero to stop his prey from getting away.

"GET LOST YOU DAMN BRAT!" Grimmjow laughed as he launched his Cero. While they continued to run, Sora turned and clenched his teeth as he saw the Cero coming his way. He quickly summoned his Keyblade right before the red ball of energy could make contact.

**"Reflega." **Then the dome of light surrounded Sora and Orihime, protecting them from the Cero, and sending it back to Grimmjow in the process. The Espada had wide eyes and was about to yell when the Cero made contact, causing an explosion to happen.

Orihime was startled as she saw this. "Sora, what did you do?" She asked as he continued to use Drop Step.

"Never mind that! Grimmjow's a lot tougher than that. We have to keep running before we see him again." Sora replied. Orihime merely nodded her head and soon they went on their way to find Ichigo.

As they continued to move, they passed by a white wall. After we were out of sight, an explosion caused a hole to appear on the white wall. Then, Grimmjow's face appeared from the hole as he looked at the direction where Sora and Orihime went to. With a maniacal look on his face, he bared his teeth and laughed insanely.

"Here's Grimmjow!" The Espada shouted with a mad grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ineluctable Reality.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aizen's brown, powerful and unshakable eyes bored into the head of the young Keyblade Master known as Riku. His turquoise colored eyes matched with Aizen's as he awaited for the Lord of Las Noches and Leader of all Arrancars and the Espada to speak. Gin had constant smile plastered on his face as he kept his fox-like eyes into slits as always. Kaname slightly unsheathed his Zanpakuto as he waited patiently for Riku to make a move that would either determine the blind man's course of action. The entire area was filled with silence as the three former Captains and Keyblade Master stood and waited, each one to see who would make the first move. Finally...someone chose to make a move.<p>

"...And what exactly do you need to talk about...Riku?" Aizen asked with his calm and cool smile, resting his chin on his left hand. The Keyblade Master took a step forward and he made the next move.

"It's about...that mission to the Soul Society. The one...where you sent both me and Ulquiorra that time." Riku spoke carefully, and calmly at the same time. Aizen still had a smile on his face, not at all bothered by this.

Then Aizen asked with the smile still on his face. "What about the mission? Is something troubling your mind? Or...did you find out something in the Soul Society that brought you here to speak to me directly?"

Lowering his head for a moment, Riku finally looked up and said. "Yes...you're right. I did find out something. As a matter of fact, I found out from someone that you might know...her name is **Hinamori Momo."**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"That's...not the even worse part Riku. The man who stabbed me...was my very own Captain!"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>"...I see." Aizen spoke, rubbing his hand through his hair. "So Momo managed to survive after all." Despite saying that, Aizen didn't look surprised at all. He actually looked amused at this.<p>

Then Gin decided to take the opportunity to tease his captain. "I told you not to go easy on her, Captain Aizen. Sure she was her Lieutenant at that time, but you still showed mercy to her. And if you didn't, she wouldn't be alive right now."

Instead of being annoyed with him, Aizen chuckled lightly and spoke. "Perhaps you're right Gin. I guess the years of pretending to be the compassionate and tender-hearted **Sosuke Aizen** that every Soul Reaper knew and admired; made me soft this whole time."

"Nah. You're still the same since the first day I met you." Gin added, with a smile of course.

Aizen turned his attention back to Riku. "So what did my previous Lieutenant had to say about me?"

"She told me a few things about the Soul Society. Like how you betrayed her by shoving your own Zanpakuto into her, and how you tried to kill this Rukia girl that Momo told me about, just so you can get your hands on the **Hōgyoku."**

Hearing that, Aizen's eyes quickly narrowed as he released his spiritual energy a little bit. Riku clearly felt it as his body started to shake. He lifted his head to look at the Leader of Las Noches. "How do you know about the Hogyoku?" Aizen demanded.

Riku then said. "Sora told me about it, after he learned about it from **Gantenbainne."**

"Gantenbainne always did have a habit of talking with no self-restraint. I guess you or Sora were bound to find out something while staying in Las Noches eventually." Aizen admitted. Then he turned back to Riku with a smirk and said. "But let's not digress from the main topic of our conversation. Please continue."

The Keyblade Master was waiting for this moment. There was no chance to turn back now, it was too late. It all came to this. He looked at Aizen with a expression full of seriousness and asked. "Let me ask you this, Aizen. Everything that you told me and Sora...it was all a lie...wasn't it?"

Gin and Kaname turned back to their leader, both waiting to see his reaction. Aizen had a thoughtful expression as he contemplated his answer. Then his familiar smile returned and he looked at the Keyblade Master. Everything would change whether what kind of answer he would give to Riku. The silver-haired boy's heart was beating at a fast pace as he waited for an answer. Finally, Aizen opened his mouth and said.

"If you truly want to know Riku...then I shall give you your answer. The man...who aims to become the Soul King is not Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The one who will take the crown of the Soul King...is me."

After hearing those words, Riku clenched his hands into a fist in anger. He summoned his Keyblade with that hand and he quickly formed a **Dark Firaga** with his other hand. With a yell of anger, he launched towards Aizen. Instantly, a extremely long blade raced towards the Keyblade Master. Riku quickly blocked it, and he was struggling with his might as the blade continued to push forward. He turned his attention to Aizen, and he was shocked to see the Soul Reaper blowing away the Dark Firaga with his spiritual energy.

"Losing your temper over something that you wanted to know, that's reckless of you, Riku." Aizen scolded with a smile. Riku merely glared at him as he turned his attention back to the huge blade. He was surprised to see that it was Gin who was wielding the big sword.

"Temper, Temper, Riku." Gin teased while wagging his finger at him. Riku only smirked as he said. "That's some dagger that you got there, Gin."

"It's not a dagger." Gin corrected, sounding almost offended. "This is my Zanpakuto. Allow me to introduce you to **Shinsō."**

"Pleasure." Riku said while rolling his eyes. Then Gin's Zanpakuto went back to it's original form as Aizen stood up from his chair. He was amused at everything that was happening just now. Gin and Kaname stood at his side.

"Why so upset Riku? You wanted to know the truth, and I gave it to you. Is there anything else you want to know?" Aizen asked with a smile.

Riku kept his Keyblade at his side and said. "Actually, there are a few more questions that I have for you. Tell me Aizen, why did you lie to me and Sora? Why are you trying to become the Soul King? Just...who are you exactly?"

Aizen just chuckled at this as he took a few steps towards the Keyblade Master. "Who am I...I am just Sosuke Aizen. Nothing more, and nothing less. Also, I would prefer for you not to call the things that I told you and Sora, a lie. Think of it a falsehood of words, a string of untrue tales that you boys had listened to ever since we first met. Calling everything that I explained from before a lie sounds even worse."

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Riku snapped. "It doesn't matter what you want to call it, last time I checked, a lie is still a lie! Also, you didn't even try to hide the truth. I asked you whether or not you were lying to me or Sora. A minute later, you confessed everything. Why is that Aizen?"

"Because it would've been tedious to keep you and Sora from learning the truth. To be completely honest, I've successfully prevented many of my allies and some Arrancars under my control from learning who I really was, or my personal goals for so long...even that grew tiresome." Aizen replied. "I knew if I had tried harder to manipulate you two, you would never learn the truth. That's the reason why I sent you to the Soul Society, and ordered Sora to leave for Karakura Town. I wanted to see if either one of you would find out the truth on your own, and it looks like you were able to find out after all Riku, just like how I predicted it." Aizen finished explaining with a confident smile.

Riku glared harder at Aizen and asked. "But why did you lie to me and Sora in the first place? You didn't answer that yet."

"Before I get to that, you also wanted to know why I'm desire to become the Soul King, did you not?" Aizen asked.

Riku didn't say anything, only to continue glaring at the leader of Las Noches. Aizen just smiled at him, not at all bothered by the fierce glare that he was receiving. He decided to start off the conversation himself.

"You see Riku...The Soul Society and it's Gotei 13 have been protecting the balance of the Soul Society and the Human world for 2000 Years. Every Soul that has trained to become a Shinigami or rather, a Soul Reaper, his or her life has already been set on a path that many Soul Reapers before them have walked before. The annihilation of Hollows, protecting the souls of those who passed on from the human world, no matter what or who they were in their previous life. The Souls of those who've committed sins are turned into Hollows, will be sent to the place of torture and punishment known as...Hell. Because of that, many Soul Reapers would lose their lives and their hopes for a better life by becoming a Shinigami will be crushed to pieces. A life like that, a mundane and apathetic one like that...I wish to alter that reality by becoming the Sou King."

"Is that your only reason?" Riku asked.

Aizen just smiled like he knew something that he wasn't telling Riku. He just combed back his hair and asked. "Isn't that reason enough? As a human, you couldn't begin to comprehend the life of a Soul Reaper. It's as simple as that."

"Fine. I'll believe that for now, but why me and Sora? What did you need us for anyway?"

Chuckling at this, Aizen just said. "For all of the hard work that you and Sora performed over the past months, I guess I do own you an explanation, but you're wrong about one thing Riku. Truth be told, I never needed you or Sora in the first place. Rather...the reason I let you both stay under my protection is a simple one. To observe you and Sora. That's all."

"...Observe us?" Riku repeated, clearly confused. "What are you talking about!? You're not making any sense!"

"After I learned about the Keyblade and the truth that there were more worlds than my own that exist, I kept you and Sora around in order to find out more. And then...I started to think. It would interesting to see if I could possibly rule more than just one world."

"That's a little far-fetched, even for you Aizen." Riku said, not liking what Aizen said one bit.

"Perhaps." Aizen admitted. Then a smirk appeared on his face as he said. "But if I had your and Sora's assistance, then it might be possible after all. With both of you wielding the Keyblade and your knowledge of the worlds that almost every single being is unaware of, then maybe ruling a few worlds other than the Soul Society is not so outlandish." With that, Aizen reached out with his left hand towards Riku. The Keyblade Master narrowed at his hand as his grip on the Keyblade had tighten. Kaname was quiet as he awaited for what Aizen had to say and Riku's response might be. Gin continued to smile, but he was interested to find out what kind of answer Riku would give out. Then Aizen opened his mouth and said.

"This is your chance to become a true ally of mine. I will ask this, Riku. Whatever your response may be, it will determine your fate as of this moment. So I will ask you...will you join me? Answer now Riku...but choose wisely."

Riku looked down as he tried to think of an answer. It was pretty clear he would refuse Aizen's offer. So he turned his attention to the leader of Las Noches and said. "Aizen, your offer...is out of the question."

Listening to that, Aizen still kept smiling as he closed his eyes and lifted his hand down. He opened his eyes once again and said. "I expected you to say that...but it's still somewhat a shame to hear. Now that I know how you truly feel, our alliance...is over."

All of a sudden, the door leading to Aizen's throne room was closed shut by the noise it made. Riku quickly glanced at the door and he realized that he was trapped.

"What's going on?!" Riku asked. Aizen kept smiling as he answered. "Now that I know that you won't accept my offer, I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to leave. I have no choice, but to eliminate both you and Sora."

Riku gritted his teeth at this.

Then Aizen turned to Gin and asked. "Gin, contact the Espada and inform them of this change of events."

"Very well then." Gin agreed with his smile as he started to recite a Kido Spell. **"Bakudo #77. Tenteikura."**

* * *

><p>In every single arena of Las Noches, Aizen's voice could be heard by everybody.<p>

**_"My dear Espada...I'm afraid that I have some news that might cause you some distress. As of now, Sora and Riku are no longer allies of ours. With that said, here are my orders: Find Sora and slay him at once. Myself is already confronting Riku. Do not let your guard down if anyone of you finds Sora. But know this, this situation will not cause us any problems with our battle with the Soul Society..."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Yammy<strong> grinned as he heard Aizen's voice. He was sitting on his couch with his Hollow Dog next to him.

"So guess those two are in real deep shit now, huh?"

* * *

><p>Changing his clothes so he can confront Renji and Uryu once again, Szayel's ears picked by Aizen's news.<p>

"Now this is an interesting development." He said with a smile."

* * *

><p><strong>Zommari <strong>was a few more minutes from reaching Rukia's location when he got the news as well. "As soon as I finish off the one who killed Aaroniero, I will find Sora and destroy him, for Lord Aizen's sake."

* * *

><p>Still racing to find Sora and Orihime, Grimmjow grinned when he heard what Aizen had to say.<p>

"It's about damn time. I'll take care of Kurosaki first, and then Sora is next." Grimmjow frowned what he said next. "It's a damn shame that I won't be able to have a rematch with Riku though.

Then he smiled and said. "Let's hope for his sake, that he makes it out of there alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Tesla Lindocruz <strong>looked at **Nnoitra **after they received Aizen's orders.

"Master Nnoitra?" The blond-haired Arrancar said in concern. A big grin appeared on Nnoitra's face as he started to chuckle for a few seconds as it got louder and louder then it turned into full-blown laughter. The large Espada screamed in excitement as he raced towards another direction in order to find the Keyblade Wielder that he's been wanting to kill for a long time now.

"HA HA HA HA! DID YOU HEAR THAT SORA!? LORD AIZEN HAS FINALLY GIVEN ME THE ORDERS THAT I'VE WANTED TO HEAR FOR SO LONG...THE ORDERS TO FINALLY KILL YOU!" Nnoitra shouted with laughter as he ran to find Sora.

"Please wait, Master Nnoitra!" Tesla cried out as he tried to catch up.

* * *

><p>After learning that Sora had ran off with Orihime and Grimmjow's involvement from Loly and Menoly, Ulquiorra started to follow Grimmjow's spiritual energy to find the three and to bring back Orihime. He was interrupted when he got Aizen's orders as well.<p>

"No matter what the reason...Lord Aizen's wishes will be carried out." Ulquiorra commented with no emotion as he resumed his search.

* * *

><p>"MASTER HALIBEL!" The female Espada turned her head and saw her Fraccion racing towards with a calm look on her face. As the three stopped in front of Halibel and catching their breath, Apacci looked up at her master and said. "Master Halibel, did you hear about...?"<p>

"I know." Was the only answer Halibel gave out.

Looking rather unsure, Mila-Rose spoke up. "So...are we actually going to have to kill Sora?"

"Those were Lord Aizen's orders." Sung-Sun reminded her, although she looked displeased at this.

Halibel looked at her Fraccion and sighed. They looked at her for an answer, and all she could say was. "Please do not concern yourselves with this problem. Lord Aizen had only asked us, the Espada, to fulfill those orders. Please remain calm."

Apacci, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun glanced at each other and looked at their master worriedly. Halibel looked at the ground, unsure what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Baraggan <strong>was sitting in his chair, all alone when he heard Aizen's voice. He grunted in annoyance as he said. "Why should I bother with those brats? I'll just have the other Espada to do the dirty work. Besides, I defeated those two the last time they tried to defied me. Although...it would interesting to see how far they've gotten stronger since the last time we fought."

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte Chuhlhourne <strong>was conversing with **Abirama Redder, **Findorr Calius, **Choe Neng Poww, **Ggio Vega******** and **Nirgge Parduoc **when they learn the news as well.

"Now that we can finally watch those two get their just-deserts." Abirama laughed.

"Remember, the Espada were the ones who received those orders, especially Lord Baraggan." Findorr calmly remind.

"I wouldn't mind a piece of Riku myself." Ggio replied with a smirk.

"It won't be long before we see them again." Nirgge added.

"Lord Baraggan will make sure that those humans will pay for trying to resist his Majesty." Choe said.

"What a shame, and they're so handsome too." Charlotte sighed. "That Sora is especially charming as well."

* * *

><p>"Stark! Get your lazy ass up, now!" Lilynette yelled as she slammed her foot onto Stark's stomach. The Espada gasped out as he clutched his stomach as he glared at Lilynette.<p>

"What now? This better be important Lilynette." Stark said as he rubbed his sleeping eyes in annoyance.

"Of course it's important, you dummy!" The young Arrancar spoke. Then a look of seriousness appeared on her face as she said. "Anyway, did you hear about Sora and Riku? Lord Aizen said-"

Stark cut her off by saying. "Is that what you woke me up for? I already heard about it, you brat."

"So...what are you going to do, Stark?" Lilynette asked, wanting to know badly. The Espada sighed as he sat crossed legged on the floor. He turned to the young girl and said.

"You know what...I really don't know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finally...this message is for you, Sora. I had hope that we could've worked together. But I guess it wasn't meant to be. Possibly, we'll probably won't see each other again. And if we do...I'll look forward to it. Farewell."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Still holding on into him, Orihime watched Sora with concern as they heard Aizen's words. The healer became worried about her new friend's safety. She wanted to say something that could comfort him, but she didn't know what to say.<p>

"Sora...about what Aizen said..."

The Keyblade Wielder responded without looking at her. "I'll think of something once we find Ichigo. Let's focus on that for now."

Orihime didn't say a word as they continued to race towards Ichigo. Sora was worried about the new situation he was in. He was also worried about Riku as well, though he didn't voice it.

_"Riku...we will see each other again. Just stay safe until I can find you."_

* * *

><p>The Espada were not the only ones who heard what Aizen had to say.<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess this means that Sora and Riku are inside that fortress, somewhere." Leon noted. He and the others had finally made it to Las Noches, but they were having a hard time trying to get inside.<p>

Yuffie nodded and said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's bust in and grab them before anyone notices!"

"First things first, how we get inside?" Auron said. The swordsman was informed of the entire situation concerning Sora and Riku earlier. Although he didn't know who Riku was, he was familiar with Sora, and so he offered his assistance to Leon and his group.

Tifa walked in front of a huge white hole and with one punch, she made a huge hole, large enough that the others could get inside. Tifa dusted her hands and looked at the group with a friendly smile. "There, problem solved."

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Yuna whispered to the Gullwings.

"Whatever you say." Paine replied.

"Scary~" Rikku added.

Cloud's expression didn't change as he said. "Well...I guess we won't have to sneak in quietly anymore."

* * *

><p>Mickey was racing to find Riku when he heard what Aizen had to say. "Whoever that was, now I know that Sora and Riku are here. I have to keep going. I'll able to find Riku in no time. I just hope Donald and Goofy are okay."<p>

* * *

><p>"Donald! Did you hear what guy said about Sora and Riku?!" Goofy asked as he and Donald were running in the hallways of Las Noches. They also happened to hear Aizen's message.<p>

"Of course I did! Now we can finally see Sora!" Donald shouted with excitement.

"Yep! Now let's keep moving!" Goofy said.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>A not so happy Reunion.<strong>

* * *

><p>There laying on the ground was Ichigo. After his battle with Ulquiorra, the Espada left him there, not bothering to kill him. Right now, the substitute Soul Reaper couldn't move a muscle. It's not like he didn't try. He just couldn't. On his chest was a fist-sized hole, caused by Ulquiorra.<p>

Next to his side was **Nel. **The child-like Arrancar was crying on his chest as she begged for him to get up, refusing to believe that he was dead. She had grown to like him over time after he made her realize that Soul Reapers weren't so bad.

"Itsygo. Please get up! I know you're not dead! Why can't you get up?"

Then Nel heard some footsteps. She turned her head, afraid that it was possibly Ulquiorra again. She was dead wrong. After about many seconds of waiting, Sora and Orihime came out of the shadows, running.

After the Healer got off his back, Sora saw Ichigo and his eyes widen at the size of dinner plates. _"Ichigo...so Orihime was talking about him after all. Wait a minute, why is he asleep?"_

"Zola?"

The Keyblade Wielder looked over and he saw Nel looking at him with teary eyes. "Nel!? What are you doing here? Why are you all alone and-"

"ZOLA!" Nel shouted as she jumped towards Sora and hugged him, sending him to the ground. Sora cried out as he got up and picked up Nel with both hands.

"Nel thought she wouldn't see you again. Nel wanted you and Jiku to meet Itsygo." Nel sniffed.

Hearing that, Sora smiled as Nel climbed up his shoulder. He patted her on the head and spoke. "Don't worry Nel. I'm here now." Then he looked over and saw Orihime sitting on her knees, looking at Ichigo's apparently dead body.

"...Ichigo?" Orihime whispered with wide eyes. The orange-haired teen didn't respond as he continued to stare at the ceiling without blinking. Orihime covered her mouth and she started to quietly cry at what she saw.

_"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Ichigo..."_ Orihime thought. She quickly wiped away her tears. There was no time for that, and she needed to heal him quickly! So she placed her hands on his chest and shouted.

**"Sōten Kisshun: I Reject!"** Then a dome made purely of spiritual energy covered Ichigo's whole body as Orihime concentrated on healing him. Sora and Nel watched from a few feet away, not saying a word. Nel watched in fascination at what the healing lady was doing. A smile formed on Sora's face as he continued to watch Orihime, confident that she could heal Ichigo completely.

_"I still have no idea what her powers are exactly, but I guess I can wait a little longer until she's done." _Sora thought to himself.

Then Nel looked over at Sora and asked. "Who is she, Zola?"

"She's our friend. And if there's anybody that could wake up Ichigo, it's her." Sora answered with a smile. Nel went back to look at Orihime and Ichigo. A part of her was still worried that Ichigo wouldn't get back up, but the other part was trusted Sora as well.

After about 10 more minutes, the dome surrounding Ichigo disappeared as Orihime sighed in exhaustion. "I'm finished."

Then, Ichigo's eyes started to move as they closed and opened a few times. Ichigo quickly sat up and started to cough as he thumped his chest. "That damn Ulquiorra. I almost thought I was dead for sure."

He moved his head around, he caught sight of Orihime. The healer blushed slightly when his eyes landed on her. "...Orihime?" Ichigo whispered in disbelief. He shook his head and asked. "Wait, what are you doing here? Tell me what the hell is going on!"

All of a sudden, Orihime quickly hugged Ichigo and started to sob on his chest. Ichigo was shocked by this as he looked down at her as she whispered into his chest. "Oh Ichigo, I'm so happy that you're back! It's just...I'M SO SORRY ICHIGO! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Hearing that, a gentle smile appeared on Ichigo's face as he gently pried Orihime off of him. He grabbed her shoulders and said. "It's okay Orihime. I...I just glad that I found you at last. Did Aizen or any of the Espada hurt you?"

Orihime quickly shook her head and said. "I'm fine. I'm just happy that I got to see you again, Ichigo."

"I'm really happy too, Orihime." Ichigo said with his smile. Orihime's blush got redder at this, but she smiled happily nonetheless.

Then the moment between the two was broken when Nel jumped onto Ichigo with a shout of. "ITSYGO!" Ichigo gasped in pain as he fell on his back with Nel on his chest. Orihime gasped and went over to the two.

"Please don't do that! Ichigo still hasn't fully recovered yet!" Orihime pleaded.

Ichigo groaned as he picked up Nel off his chest and he yelled at her angrily. "What the hell Nel!? You shouldn't do that when someone is still hurt!"

Nel felt bad and she started to sniff again. "Nel's sorry. I'm just happy that Itsygo is okay."

Feeling awful for yelling at her, Ichigo sighed and patted her on the head. "Sorry about that Nel. I'm happy that Ulquiorra didn't hurt you either." Nel smiled at this as she hugged Ichigo again. Orihime giggled as she sat next to the two. Ichigo smiled back at her and he felt very proud that he finally accomplished his goal. Now all he had to do was bring her back home and get back to Kisuke and the others, after he found Rukia and the others of course.

As his eyes moved to look at Orihime and Nel with a smile, Ichigo caught sight of Sora. The Keyblade Wielder was worried when Ichigo saw him. The substitute Soul Reaper's eyes had widen in disbelief and anger. Floods of memories came back from the deepest parts of his mind.

_"Hey, what's your deal?" Sora asked angrily, glaring at the person who jumped away from him. Ichigo glared right back and shouted. "What's my deal!? You're trying to kill my friend you bastard!"_

Ichigo started to grow more angry by the second. Orihime and Nel noticed this and both became concerned, unaware of what was upsetting him. "Ichigo?" Orihime questioned.

_"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and for trying to hurt Rukia, I'm going to kick your ass you bastard!"_

Ichigo reached for Zangetsu as he kept his eyes on Sora.

_"You...bastard." Ichigo groaned in pain as he stood up once again. He then said. "So you like flashy attacks huh? Well you're going to like this..." Ichigo then started to gather some energy in his Zanpakuto. He then yelled out. "Getsuga Tensho!"_

Sensing his anger at him, Sora quickly summoned the **End of Pain** Keyblade. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu as he slowly got up, his anger still rising.

_"See you later...Ichigo."_

With a yell of rage, Ichigo finally ran towards Sora with Zangetsu in hand. Sora readied himself to fight as he blocked an attack from Zangetsu.

"What are Itsygo and Zola doing?!" Nel gasped.

"Ichigo, Sora, please wait a minute!" Orihime cried out.

The two boys didn't hear what she said as they jumped in the air and each of them were ready to attack. Sora and Ichigo glared at one another: Their rematch was about to start.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, ladies and gentleman. Next chapter will be up soon. Like the usual, just send me some ideas or suggestions that you have for the next chapter.<strong>

**Now it's time...for an Omake!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!-The worst 60 minutes of my life. Takes place before Sora and Orihime discuss about the worlds Sora visited.<strong>

* * *

><p>"By the way Sora, how did you find me in the first place?" Orihime asked curiously.<p>

Hearing that question, Sora froze in terror. That seemingly innocent question brought back some horrifying memories. It was the person who was able to tell him Orihime's location.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who's the most beautiful elegant star in the sky!?"<p>

"You are Charlotte."

"Who's the most lovely cherry blossom that has no equal!?"

"You are Charlotte."

"Who's the most delicate and exquisite piece of art whose beauty knows no bounds?!"

"You are Charlotte." Sora said with a monotone voice. **Charlotte Chuhlhourne, **who was wearing a red suit with a golden tie around his neck cheered happily at Sora's praise.

"Oh Sora, you really do have an eye for beautiful creations! Finally, there's someone who knows and understand my beauty. Wait here, I want you to look at this piece of clothing that I just got! Don't go away now~"

After Charlotte ran off, Sora groaned in irritation and covered his face with both hands. _"Next time, I'll have Riku take the reconnaissance work instead." _Sora thought bitterly.

"Oh Sora~"

The Keyblade Wielder sighed and he turned back to see Charlotte. His jaw dropped and his eyes were filled with horror at what he was staring him. The only thing that Charlotte was wearing right now a leopard-striped Speedo

"So, what do you think?" Charlotte asked as he did a few poses. Sora's face turned white, blue and green as he started to feel sick. He fell to the ground as he started to say to himself. "The horror...THE HORROR!"

"Was it something I said?" Charlotte asked himself, unaware of the real reason for Sora's terror induced sickness.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora started to hug himself as he muttered to himself. "Happy thoughts...happy thoughts."<p>

"Was it something I said?" Orihime asked, clearly worried about Sora. The Keyblade Wielder quickly shook the horrible memories away and turned back to Orihime with a forced smile.

"It's nothing. So...what were we talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now. See you all later.<strong>

**Take care everyone.**


	38. Arrival of the King: Ichigo vs Grimmjow

**Hi. It's me again. Sorry if I kept you waiting again. All I can say is that I have a busy life. But at least you get to read another chapter.**

**So read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival of a friend.<strong>

* * *

><p>After the announcement for Sora's assassination, the party of four, Aizen, Riku, Kaname and Gin were left in the throne to kill Riku. Now the alliance has come to an end, there was nowhere safe in Hueco Mundo for the Keyblade Duo.<p>

Riku clenched his teeth in frustration, trying to figure out his next move. Truth be told though, he couldn't think much of many thing. All he knew was that he was trapped with Aizen and his asides, with the likely possibility that he was going to get killed. He thought about fighting them all at once, but he immediately buried that idea right away.

The most likely person that he had a chance to win against was Kaname. Since he and Sora had trained with the blind man ever since their arrival in Las Noches, Riku was able to study and learn Kaname's fighting style. Despite how high the chance of victory may seem, Riku wasn't guaranteeing anything.

Aizen was out of the question. Because of his position as the leader of Las Noches and since he had so many powerful fighters under his wing, Riku realized that fighting him would lead to defeat since it was the outcome likely to happen.

Finally, he couldn't decide on Gin. The man himself was an absolute mystery. The chances of victory and defeat was also a mystery.

_"Calm down." _Riku told himself. _"If I have to fight, then I'll have no choice but to."_

"Something the matter Riku?" Aizen questioned, tilting his head with a smile. "You look troubled by something. Care to share?"_  
><em>

Riku just glared at the man and said. "That's not for you to know."

Aizen just continued smiling as he said. "I know this is a troubling situation for you, but please, at least tried to calm down. A clear mind always helps."

"I'll remember that in the future." Riku replied dryly.

Chuckling, Aizen slowly walked towards Riku with his hand slowly resting on the handle of his Zanpakuto. Then, Aizen frowned and sighed. "This is a shame Riku. Even though I knew how you respond to my proposal, it is still quite saddening. What a waste."

"It's true." Gin nodded his head at Aizen's words with a smile. "And to be quite honest, I had hoped that you, me and Sora would've became such good friends."

Riku just scoffed at what Gin said. "Friends, with a creepy guy like you? Please."

"That's so rude. You shouldn't put down people's honest feelings like that Riku." Gin scolded with his wide smile. "You just might hurt their feelings."

The Keyblade Master glared at him, but he didn't say a word. He turned his attention to the other person of the room and said. "What about you Kaname? You're just going to stand there while Sora is still out there, and the Espada hunting him down as well? I thought you and Sora were supposed to protect one another. He even called you a friend!"

Kaname's expression didn't change as he spoke. "Riku...listen to me. It's true, Sora has a kind and compassionate heart. Despite only staying here for a few months, he's already befriended some of our Arrancars and ever since, both Stark and Halibel have changed in their own way after having met you and Sora. Even I cannot deny that."

Then he drew his Zanpakuto out and pointed it at the teen. "But I will not stray from my true goals! Sora is nothing more than a naive and ingenuous young boy. I promised myself that I will achieve my dream for True Justice. And if that means that I have to kill you Riku..."

"Then so be it." Kaname finished coldly as he raised his spiritual energy.

Riku raised his Keyblade, ready to fight just in case. But Aizen raised his hand at the blind man and said. "That's quite enough Kaname. I will take care of this matter personally."

"...Yes Lord Aizen." Kaname obeyed, stepping down.

Aizen smiled as he walked slowly towards Riku, his hand started to grasp the handle of his Zanpakuto. "So...you really going to kill me, aren't you Aizen?" Riku spat.

"You should know the answer by now. But before we start, I would like to show you something Riku. You'll find it rather...interesting." Aizen noted as he pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"...And what do you exactly want to show me?" Riku questioned, clearly confused.

The Lord of Las Noches showed his Zanpakuto to the Keyblade Master and spoke quietly. "I wish to show you the power of my Zanpakuto. It's name...is **Kyōka Suigetsu."**

_"What's he up to? Is this some sort of trick?" _Riku thought.

"You've already witnessed the powers of Suzumushi and Shinso, so I thought you should at least have a chance to see what Kyoka Suigetsu is capable of." Aizen explained.

Hearing that, Riku became nervous all of a sudden. _"Wait, should I let Aizen show me this Kyoka Suigetsu?" _Riku mentally questioned. He quickly shook his head and thought._ "NO! It has to be a trap. Why else he would want to show me? I don't know what his Zanpakuto can exactly do but...I can't let him use it! No matter what!" _Riku thought with determination.

"Now Riku, witness Kyoka Suigetsu's true abilities." Aizen replied. **"Shatter: Kyo-"**

Before he could finish, Riku ran straight at Aizen and yelled. **"Prism Windmill!" **He started to swing his Keyblade like a windmill and rushed to attack Aizen. The Shinigami blocked Riku's attack with ease and attacked as well with his Zanpakuto. Riku blocked the attack, but Aizen's physical strength was too much, so he sent Riku flying to the ground.

"That was quite rude of you Riku. You didn't let me finish." Aizen scolded. He was about to begin again, when Riku ran up to him and started to attack with his Keyblade. Aizen was about to block Riku's attacks with ease as he lifted one of his legs and slammed his knee into his stomach. Riku gasped in pain as he fell on his knees while holding his stomach.

"That was...uncalled for..." Riku muttered under his breath in pain.

"Ummm? I'm sorry Riku. I didn't quite hear that. You have to speak louder." Aizen chuckled. He brought his Zanpakuto down on Riku, but the teen quickly blocked it. Once again, Aizen's physical power was too great. Riku's arms spasmed in pain after blocking that attack. He looked up and saw a fist coming his way. He had no time to dodge however.

"GAH! Riku cried out as he was sent to the ground with a bruised cheek. That punch absolutely knocked the wind out of him.

Walking in front of him, Aizen just smiled and said. "Now then Riku, please don't interrupt me this time. Shatter: Kyoka-"

**"Zantetsuken!" **Riku shouted, rushing to attack Aizen. The Soul Reaper lifted his sword and easily blocked Riku's powerful attack. _"He blocked the Zantetsuken?!" _Riku thought in shock.

Aizen jammed his fingers into Riku's abdomen, quickly drawing blood. Riku gasped as he quickly moved his Keyblade to attack Aizen, but he used Flash Step to move out of the way. A second later, he appeared behind the Keyblade Master.

"This will calm you down." Aizen noted, slashing Riku's back, leaving a large gash. Riku groaned as he fell on his chest.

Aizen lifted his Zanpakuto and said. "Now just lie there Riku. I really do wish to show you what Kyoka Suigetsu can do. Now then, where was I? Oh yes." Aizen was about to say those words when.

**"Thundaga!" **Riku shouted in one last attempt to stop Aizen. But the Soul Reaper simply sidestepped from the lightning as it created a small crater next to him.

"Really Riku? Did you honestly believe that an spell such as that could stop me?" Aizen asked with a chuckle. Riku slammed his fist on the ground in anger and frustration.

_"NO! What now?!" _Riku thoughtfully questioned. Aizen just smiled down at Riku and replied. "There won't be anymore interruptions this time. So prepare yourself Riku. Shatter: Kyoka Suiget-"

The door of the throne room was blown apart by a ball of light as a small figure ran into the room. Aizen, Gin and Kaname drew their Zanpakutos to deal with the intruder.

"Who are you?" Aizen questioned.

**"STOPZA!"**

Suddenly, a huge ball of blue light covered the whole room. Aizen, Gin and Kaname were instantly frozen by this spell. Riku looked up and he gasped when he saw what happened. Then a green glow covered his body, healing his injuries.

Riku got on his feet when he saw Aizen and his men. "Wait a minute, there's only one person that I know who uses that spell. Does this mean that-!?"

"Gosh Riku. You sure talk to yourself a lot." Someone spoke from behind.

The Keyblade Master turned around right away and his eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Mickey Mouse was seen wielding his Kingdom D Keyblade. Mickey smiled happily at Riku and said. "Hiya Riku! It's been awhile."

Still in disbelief, Riku fell on his knees as he whispered. "...Mickey...it's you. It's really you!" Riku shouted with a smile as he went down and hugged Mickey to his chest. He felt a sense of happiness and relief that he was able to see his closest friend outside of Destiny Islands once again.

Mickey laughed as he hugged Riku back. He too was extremely happy seeing his friend. "I miss you Riku."

The silver-haired young man pulled away and asked. "What are you doing here?! How did you get here!? How did you find me and Sora?! Is Kairi and everyone okay?! Also-"

Mickey was getting dizzy from all the questions so he interrupted him. "Hold your horses and chickens Riku! You're making me dizzy!"

Riku did as he was told. "Sorry Mickey. It's just that...I didn't think that I would you again so soon. Can you tell me how you got here?"

The Mouse King took a glance at Aizen and said. "We can talk about that later! Right now, we have to find Sora and skedaddle!"

Nodding his head in understanding, Riku said. "You're right. Let's find him and get out of here."

"Right! Let's go, that Stopza Spell won't hold those fellas forever." Mickey noted. Then he and Riku started to run towards the door in order to get Sora and leave Hueco Mundo for good. But before they could escape.

"Interesting...this spell has the ability to temporarily freeze anyone caught in time. How curious..." Riku and Mickey quickly turned around and saw Aizen smiling at them. Even more shocking, he calmly walked away from the Stopza spell while Gin and Kaname were still trapped.

"However...someone of my spiritual power cannot be affected by this type of spell." Aizen noted.

"He was able to move from the Stopza Spell?!" Mickey exclaimed in shock.

Walking towards them, Aizen raised an eyebrow when he saw Mickey. Seeing his Keyblade, he quickly deduced what he was. "So, with that Keyblade in your hand, you must be a friend of Riku's." Aizen noted.

"Who are you pal?" Mickey asked, confused.

Chuckling, Aizen said. "I am Sosuke Aizen. Lord of Las Noches. And who might you be?"

"King Mickey Mouse." Mickey responded, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh? So you're a king?" Aizen questioned. He only smiled at this and asked. "So what is one of your status doing here, King Mickey?"

"I came here for my friends, Sora and Riku. I don't want any trouble, Mr. Aizen. So me and Riku will be leaving right now." Mickey said as he and Riku attempted to leave, but Aizen appeared in front of them in an instant.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that. You may go, but Riku is to stay with me." Aizen explained. "Me and him were having a conversation, so if you could leave right away, I would appreciate it."

Hearing that, Mickey quietly glanced at Riku...and back at Aizen. Suddenly, he jumped towards Aizen and shot out a ball of light towards the Soul Reaper. Aizen blocked it with ease as he and Mickey started to battle with his Kyoka Suigetsu and Mickey's Keyblade.

Jumping away from each other, Mickey quickly looked at Riku and said. "Riku, listen to me. I want you to go. Get out of here and find Sora. I'll meet up with you two later!"

Riku was taken aback by this as he tried to protest. "No way! I'm not going to leave you here alone!"

"Just do as I say! I'll handle this fella myself. Now get going!" Mickey shouted as he blocked another attack from Aizen's Zanpakuto. Realizing that he had no say in the matter, Riku gave out a resigned sigh.

He walked towards the door and said. "Alright. Just be careful!" Then he ran out the door. Soon, the Stopza Spell finally wore off. Gin and Kaname were free as they looked confused about what happened.

"What just happened to us?" Kaname questioned. He saw Aizen and Mickey and was taken by surprise. "Lord Aizen!?"

"My my. And who might that be?" Gin asked with a smile, referring to Mickey.

Aizen grabbed Mickey by the front of his shirt and threw him away. Mickey quickly landed on his feet and took a fighting stance. Aizen saw that Gin and Kaname were unfrozen and he smirked.

"You two sure took your time." Aizen replied.

Gin just smiled at Aizen's statement and teased him. "You're being a bully, Captain Aizen." Then he asked while pointing at Mickey. "By the way Captain, who's that little guy? Never seen him around before."

The Lord of Las Noches and Mickey faced each other as Aizen said. "He is King Mickey. Apparently he is an ally of Riku's, and he also wields a Keyblade as well."

"That's pretty entertaining." Gin joked with a smile. "So where is Riku? Wasn't he just here with us?"

"I'm afraid that he escaped before you noticed Gin." Aizen replied as he blocked one of Mickey's attacks. He retaliated by trying to cut Mickey's head off. The King lowered his head in time to duck the attack. He struck back by firing a ball of light closed to Aizen's face, but he calmly moved his head out of the way in time.

"I'll go after him." Kaname said, about to leave.

Aizen stopped him however. "There's no need for that Kaname. Since Sora and Riku are no longer our allies, it's reasonable that the Espada will kill Riku as well by the off chance that they might see him." Aizen explained.

Gin chuckled at this and said. "Well I guess we won't have to worry about those two after all. They'll probably be dead by the time we invade the Human World."

"That's what you think pal!" Mickey shouted as he got away from Aizen and went to attack Gin. The smiling Soul Reaper just grinned even more as he drew Shinso and blocked Mickey's attack with no effort.

"Now now. There's no need to get so riled up." Gin teased with a smile. Mickey got down on his feet and glared at Gin. But then, his eyes became filled with curiously as he asked.

"Wait a minute...you can see me with your eyes shut?" Mickey asked, amazed.

Taken aback by Mickey's question, Gin's smile disappeared as a confused expression took place. "Yes...yes I can." Gin confirmed.

Suddenly, Mickey jumped onto of Gin, knocking the Soul Reaper on his behind. Before he could say anything, Mickey grabbed his face and started to stretch his face. "You can really do that!? What's your secret pal?" Mickey asked, unable to contain his curiosity. He started to make funny expressions on Gin's face as he continued stretching it.

Kaname stood by, a dumbfounded expression on his face. Aizen was unable to contain his amusement as he chuckled at Gin's predicament.

Eventually, Gin couldn't take it anymore as he pried Mickey off him. "Stop that! That's really painful you know." Gin complained as he rubbed his face.

Aizen chuckled at the scene and said. "Now that you and Gin finally met, let us resume our battle, King Mickey." Hearing that, Mickey took on a serious expression as he said. "Bring it on!"

Suddenly, two more people came into the room. Kaname quickly drew his sword and went to attack one of them. The first one used a sword to block Kaname's Zanpakuto.

Aizen narrowed his eyes at this as Mickey quickly realized who they were. "You guys made it!"

The first one was revealed to be Leon. The Gunblade Wielder just smirked as he said. "Sorry that we're late. Had a hard time finding anyone of you guys." Kaname glared at Leon and demanded who he was. "Who are you?"

"My name is Squall Leonhart...but I just go by Leon these days." Leon replied as he and Kaname were locked in combat.

Gin chuckled at what was happening as he spoke to the second person who came. "It seems that things are getting a little hyped up right here. Don't you think so as well? Mr...?"

"...Just call me Cloud." Cloud spoke with a calm tone. Gin just smiled and said. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Suddenly, Tifa ran up towards Aizen and tried to kick his head. Aizen just smiled as he calmly moved out of the way from Tifa's foot, which landed on the ground, making a big hole. Then Yuffie's Shuriken went at the Soul Reaper.

Aizen easily caught it, and threw it back at Yuffie. The Ninja grabbed it as she and Tifa stood side by side. Aizen quickly turned around as he blocked an attack from Auron.

Then the Gullwings flew into the room as well. "So, what now?" Paine questioned.

Seeing the dangerous situation, Yuna nervously chuckled and said. "Maybe we should this one out."

"I can live with that!" Rikku cheerfully replied.

"My my. This feels like a party." Gin said with a smile as he and Cloud battled. Aizen drew his sword as Mickey, Auron, Tifa and Yuffie stood in front of him in fighting stances.

"This will be interesting." Aizen said with a calm smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss-Ichigo. Boss Theme-Black Wing Unfurled.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora quickly jumped away as Ichigo ran towards him. Using Zangetsu, Ichigo made quick slashes at Sora, who blocked them with his <strong>End of Pain<strong> Keyblade. The spiky-haired Keyblade Wielder didn't want to hurt Ichigo, due to the fact that Orihime just healed him, but he was more than willing to if the situation got too out of hand.

On the other hand, Ichigo was more eager to inflict a ton of damage on Sora. The day of his defeat when Grimmjow had invaded Karakura Town along with his Fraccion, it was one of the worst ones Ichigo had to experience. The feelings of defeat and helplessness, which increased when he was unable to help his friends, made things worse. Although the Keyblade Wielder wasn't on his mind the whole month during his training or when he and his friends arrived in Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime, Ichigo wanted to settle the score, once and for all.

"What are you doing Ichigo!?" Sora questioned. "Are you still mad at me about what happened in Karakura Town?"

"What the hell do you think!?" Ichigo snapped. "I don't know what or why you're with Aizen. But I guess it wouldn't matter. This time, I will defeat you!" Ichigo shouted as he struck at Sora, who barely blocked his attack in time.

"Just back off! I don't time to deal with this!" Sora yelled, aiming at Ichigo's head. He blocked Sora's attack on time and used one of his legs to kick him at his left side, sending Sora crashing to the ground. The keyblade Wielder got up in time and launched several Firagas at Ichigo, who easily slashed them away as he flew towards Sora.

**"Blizzard Edge!" **Sora shouted as he leaped towards Ichigo, slashing at him. Ice had burst from the ground, but Ichigo dodged them in time, as well as Sora's attack.

"How about this? **Collision Magnet!" **Sora yelled as he pointed his Keyblade at Ichigo. Soon, a magnetic force started to pull Ichigo towards Sora. _"What the hell did he do!? I...I can't move!" _Ichigo thought as he struggled to get away. As soon as he got a few inches away from Sora's Keyblade, he was suddenly pushed towards a wall, crashing into and making a big hole in the wall.

The Keyblade Wielder sighed as he rested his Keyblade on his shoulder. _"Hopefully, that last attack cooled off that hot-headed moron." _Sora thought. Then to his surprise, Ichigo flew back from the hole with his Zangetsu raging with black spiritual energy.

**"GETSUGA TENSHO!" **Ichigo shouted as he swung his Zanpakuto, a powerful slash of black and red energy went towards Sora. He was unprepared to dodge, or block his attack, so he was soon crashing into the ground and was launched towards a wall.

SMASH!

Ichigo looked up and saw Sora's legs hanging out of a hole that his body made on the wall. With a grim expression, he started to walk away. Only after about a minute after he walked away, a foot kicked him on his back, sending him to the ground. He looked up and saw Sora glaring down at him.

Getting up on his feet, Ichigo glared right back at Sora and said. "So you're not going to quit? Well that's fine with me!"

"Just stop it Ichigo. We don't have to keep fighting, unless you want lose to me again." Sora warned. Ichigo's eyes widen in anger at this as he ran towards Sora again. "Screw you!" Ichigo yelled at him.

A few feet away, Nel and Orihime were watching in shock and confusion at what was happening. "Why is Itsygo and Zola fighting each other!?" Nel questioned. "Did something happened between them?!"

Orihime couldn't answer that. She too was equally bewildered by this situation. She held both hands close to her face and started to shout. "Stop it now! You both are going to hurt yourselves!"

But like before, both men ignored her.

"ICHIGO! SORA! STOP FIGHTING!" Orihime pleaded as she started to cry.

Finally hearing what she said, Ichigo and Sora landed on their feet. Ichigo looked and saw that Orihime was about to cry. His furious features softened as he calmed down. He glared again at Sora and spoke in a angry, but calm tone.

"So...your name is Sora?" Ichigo questioned, pointing Zangetsu at the Keyblade Wielder.

Sora held his Keyblade in front as he spoke to Ichigo. "Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you who I was back then. My name is Sora."

The Substitute Soul Reaper looked down thoughtfully at this. Then he looked up at Sora and said. "I see. But what are you doing here then? And why is Orihime with you in the first place?"

The normally bubbly Healer ran to Ichigo's side and said. "Ichigo, please listen to me. I don't know what exactly happened between the two of you, but Sora helped me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to come here and heal you!"

"You believe me, don't you Ichigo?" Orihime asked softly.

Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder and said. "I do believe you Orihime." Then he scowled at Sora and said. "But I'm sorry. There's no way we should trust this guy so easily. For all we know, he could be one of Aizen's men."

"What!? That's ridiculous!" Sora snapped.

"Shut your mouth! Why should I listen to any of your crap!?" Ichigo retorted, advancing at Sora.

Orihime ran over to the two as she stood in the middle of them. "Please stop yelling at each other! It won't do us any good if you're at each other's throats!" Orihime yelled with a pleading look.

Sora sighed as he walked over to Orihime. "I'm sorry Orihime. It's just that-"

Icihgo angrily shoved Sora away from Orihime as he shouted at him. "Stay the hell away from her, you bastard!"

Reeling back, Sora angrily walked towards Ichigo and said. "What's your problem, you jerk!?"

"My problem is you, you asshole!" Ichigo snapped. Getting tired of getting yelled by him, Sora furiously slugged Ichigo in the face, sending him to the ground. Orihime and Nel gasped at this.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried out as she ran to her crush. Ichigo got up while he furiously glared at Sora. He ignored Orihime as he advanced at Sora. POW!

The Keyblade Wielder fell on his butt after a sucker punch to the face. Sora seethed at Ichigo as they both ran at each other with fists ready. Orihime and Nel started to run to stop them from getting hurt.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Orihime shouted.

Not listening to her, Ichigo drew back his fist as he was about to punch the living daylights out of Sora. As his fist was about to make contact, something stopped his fist. Something wet, slippery...and felt like teeth.

CHOMP!

Sora, Orihime and Nel watched in disbelief as a dog came out of nowhere and bit on Ichigo's hand, preventing him from hitting Sora. Ichigo stared with wide eyes at the dog, not reacting.

"...Pluto?" Sora spoke in disbelief. The yellow colored dog looked at Sora, and his eyes were filled with happiness.

Finally, Ichigo reacted.

**"AAAHHHHHAHHH! **Get him off me! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Ichigo screamed as he comically tried to throw Pluto off him, but the Disney Dog held a firm bite on his hand. Sora and Orihime ran over to help him with Nel resting on Sora's right shoulder.

"Pluto! Let go of him!" Sora shouted as he tried to pull Pluto away from him.

"Bad Dog! I mean, please let him go!" Orihime pleaded comically. Pluto continued to bite on Ichigo's hand, until he stopped. He looked at Sora and jumped right on top of him, happily licking his face.

Sora started to laugh as Pluto continued to show his affection. "Okay! Okay! I missed you buddy! Heel boy! Heel!" Nel laughed at this while Orihime giggled at the moment. Ichigo smiled slightly at this, despite his distrust of Sora. Although he was still miffed at Pluto for biting his hand. Pluto finally stopped as he panted eagerly at Sora. The Keyblade Wielder hugged Pluto as he said.

"I'm really happy to see you Pluto." Sora said, scratching Pluto behind his ears, much to the Disney Dog's joy. Then Sora stopped as he looked at Pluto with a serious expression and asked. "Pluto, I need to know this. Is Donald, Goofy, or King Mickey with you?"

Pluto started to bark loudly at this, causing Sora's head to lower down as he muttered. "Oh yeah. You're a dog. I forgot."

"Let me try Zola!" Nel offered as she ran to Pluto as he continued to bark. "Huh? Really? Where? Are you serious?!" Nel gasped.

Sora, Ichigo and Orihime stood behind Nel as Sora asked. "Well, what did Pluto say?"

Nel turned around and smiled at the teenagers as she cheerfully replied. "Not a clue!" Everyone fell to the ground, anime style in disbelief. Ichigo immediately got up and yelled at Nel with a demonic face.

"What the hell was that all about anyway!?" Ichigo roared.

"Wah! You're scary Itsygo!" Nel cried out as she ran up to Sora and jumped on his shoulder. Pluto continued on bark up a storm until Orihime went up to him and started to pat him on the head.

"So who is this dog, Sora? I never saw a dog like this before." Orihime curiously asked as she continued to pet Pluto on the head, which caused him to give affectionate licks on her face, which caused her to giggle happily.

Sora smiled and said. "His name is Pluto. He belongs to a friend of mine. Honestly, I don't even know how he got here. _Then again, Pluto does have a tendency to appear in random places. So I wouldn't be surprised if Mickey or anybody else is with him." _Sora thought with a sigh.

"Really? Is that friend of your's from another world too?" Orihime questioned. Ichigo looked up, confused at this. He walked over to the two and asked. "Another world? What do you mean by that, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

Startled by his presence, Sora and Orihime looked at Ichigo in shock, then they looked back at each other. Orihime chuckled nervously as she faced Ichigo. "Well y-you see...Ichigo, what I really was...oh I'm so embarrassed! I don't even know what to say!" Orihime laughed as she rubbed the back of her head.

Before she knew it, Nel suddenly popped in front of Ichigo and said. "I'll tell him! You see Itsygo, Zola is from another world called **Destiny Islands**! And that cool sword of his is called a Keyblade!"

"NEL!?" Sora and Orihime cried out comically. Ichigo had a confused expression at this. "What are you talking about Nel?" He asked the child.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Minutes of a long explanation from Sora, bits and pieces of info from Orihime, minor interruptions from Nel, and Ichigo's increasingly state of confusion and disbelief later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"...Are you serious?" Ichigo muttered.<p>

Sora sighed as he showed his Keyblade to Ichigo. "It's like what Nel said: I'm a Keyblade Wielder and happened to be from another world.

"...And the whole part of you and that Riku guy in an alliance with Aizen...?" Ichigo pressed.

"Nothing but the truth." Sora said while rolling his eyes.

Feeling a headache coming on, Ichigo groaned as he slapped his forehead. "I think I need to lie down for a hour." Concerned, Orihime walked over to Ichigo and said. "What Sora is telling you is the truth. Don't you believe him, Ichigo?"

The Substitute Soul Reaper sighed in tiredness. "Honestly Orihime, it's hard to believe in anything nowadays. Until we met Rukia, we didn't even know about the Shinigami, Hollows or the Quincy."

Orihime couldn't help but silently agree with him. There were many unbelievable things in the world that not many people heard about, or even refuse to believe.

Ichigo continued talking as he looked at Orihime. "But you get what I mean, right? One day, I'm at school hanging out with Chad and Mizuiro while punching out Keigo and the next day, I'm off fighting Hollows and rescuing you in Hueco Mundo."

"You're right. Our lives...have changed so much ever since Rukia came to Karakura Town. It's so...incredible of how much has happened since then. If Rukia never came to the Human World, I would be eating ice cream with bean paste on top with Tatsuki while watching TV, instead of being a prisoner of Aizen's." Orihime sadly commented. Then her eyes widen as she looked at Ichigo.

"Oh yes! I forgot to ask Ichigo, how is Tatsuki doing? She must be so worried about me!" Orihime exclaimed.

Hearing those words, Ichigo's face lowered at the mention of their friend. With great reluctance, he told Orihime about the fight he and Tatsuki had shortly after she left with Ulquiorra for Las Noches.

"...I see. Tatsuki...is very mad at us, isn't she?" Orihime asked, her expression filled with sadness and regret.

Ichigo looked guilty as he spoke in a quiet. "I'm sorry Orihime, about what I said to Tatsuki. It's just that-"

The Healer stopped Ichigo from speaking any further by showing her hand to his face. She shook her head with a smile as she replied. "It's alright Ichigo. I'm not mad at you, not in the slightest. Anyway, it's my fault in this. I didn't say anything to Tatsuki, because I only wanted to protect her from knowing anything about the Soul Society, or Aizen. But by doing that, I only pushed us apart."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Ichigo smiled and said. "How about this then Orihime? After this stupid war with Aizen is over, you and me can tell Tatsuki everything and apologize. Heck, I'll even let her punch me a few times to make her feel better."

Orihime giggled at this. She smiled happily at Ichigo while her cheeks redden when Ichigo touched her shoulder. Then she nodded her head and said. "It's a deal Ichigo."

Hearing all of this, Sora spoke up and said. "Wait, you guys are friends with Tatsuki?" The only answer he got was surprised looks from the bright-colored haired teenagers.

Then Sora started to explain how he met Tatsuki after saving her and the rest of her friends from a Hollow after he went to Karakura Town again(Although he left out the parts of going after the Heartless and his confrontation with Tsukishima).

"Thank you so much Sora! You really are a good person." Orihime said with a big smile, feeling very thankful to the Keyblade Wielder.

"Yeah...thanks." Ichigo agreed, although his voice was a lot less cheerful and he had his signature scowl as he said it. While thankful to Sora for saving Tatsuki, he still couldn't bring himself to fully trust him yet.

"No problem guys." Sora said.

Ichigo walked away from the three as he said. "I think that's enough conversation. We can talk more later." He looked over at Orihime and said. "We should get going Orihime. The more we stay here, the more danger that we'll find ourselves in. Let's find everyone and get back to Kisuke and the others."

"Right!" Orihime instantly agreed. Nel wanted to have a say in this however. "You're leaving?! But Itsygo, what about Nel!? Are you really going to leave Nel and her brothers all alone?!" Nel started to tear up as she said this.

Startled by this, Ichigo walked to Nel and got down on his knees as he said. "I'm really sorry Nel, but I have to go. But don't worry, I'll figure something out, okay?"

Nel pouted and crossed her arms, but she shyly glanced at Ichigo and asked. "Do you promise?"

"I promise." Ichigo confirmed with a reassuring smile.

Smiling at the scene, Orihime turned to Sora and asked. "What about you Sora? Are you going to be okay?"

Sora had a grim expression as he replied. "I don't know, But don't worry about me. I'll figure out a way out of here. Right now, I can't go anywhere without Riku, and we can't leave until we stop Aizen."

"Wait. You're actually going to fight Aizen?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, after everything that has happened this whole time that me and Riku were with Aizen, we have to stop him. I won't just stand by and let him do whatever he wants anymore." Sora declared.

"Hmph. Good luck with that." A voice scoffed. Everyone turned their heads and saw Grimmjow leaning against a wall, his hands in his pockets. He gave them a toothy grin as he walked over to them.

"Grimmjow!" Sora shouted, summoning his Kingdom Keyblade right away. Ichigo stood in front of Orihime and Nel as he pointed Zangetsu at the Espada.

"What do you want, you bastard?" Ichigo demanded.

Grimmjow chuckled as he said. "What else? To fight you of course. You and I have a score to settle, Kurosaki." He looked over at Orihime and said. "The favor that I wanted you to do was to heal Kurosaki, but since you and Sora already got here, you have my thanks."

Then he looked over at Sora with a grin and said. "But don't feel jealous Sora. As soon as I'm done with Kurosaki, you'll have your turn. So be patient."

The Keyblade Wielder glared at the Espada as he went on talking. "But enough with the chit-chat. I'm here to fight you, Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm not going anywhere until you and I cross swords against each other!"

But then, someone appeared behind Grimmjow and said. "So this is where you've been." Sora and the others saw that it was Ulquiorra, staring with his usual emotionless eyes.

Ichigo seethed at the Espada. "Ulquiorra...!" Orihime and Nel hid behind Ichigo fearfully. Sora glared at Ulquiorra while Grimmjow wore a confident smirk on his face. Ulquiorra walked towards everyone as his eyes landed on Sora.

"So what do you want now Ulquiorra? Are you here to kill me, just like Aizen ordered?" Sora questioned, glaring at the Espada.

"...Indeed." Ulquiorra confirmed. Then he said. "But first, I will take care of this mess that Grimmjow created. I'll deal with you in a minute." Ulquiorra finished as he walked over to Grimmjow.

"Hey there Ulquiorra, nice for you to drop by." Grimmjow mocked.

The black-haired Espada ignored that as he asked. "Tell me Grimmjow, why did you try to bring that woman with you? Was it just so you can have another meaningless battle with Ichigo Kurosaki?" Grimmjow just continued to smirk, not answering his question.

"If you will not answer my question, at least hand over Orihime Inoue to me." Ulquiorra ordered.

Grimmjow just laughed as he said. "And what are you going to do if I don't? I know that you're afraid of me Ulquiorra. Why not just admit it like a real man should?"

"Don't be absurd. Me? Afraid of you? You're more full of yourself than I comprehended." Ulquiorra retorted.

Grimmjow growled angrily as he said. "Just shut up and get out of my face!" Then Grimmjow ran over to his fellow Espada and tried to punch him. But Ulquiorra calmly blocked the blow by smacking Grimmjow's hand away.

"How about this!?" Grimmjow yelled as he blasted Ulquiorra with a Cero, only for him to deflected it. Then he used Sonido to appear directly above Grimmjow, about to use his own Cero.

Using one of his hands, Grimmjow crushed Ulquiorra's Cero, causing an explosion that surrounded the area, Sora and Ichigo to cover their eyes as the Substitute Soul Reaper to shield Orihime and Nel with his body.

As the explosion eased up, Ulquiorra was seen looking for Grimmjow. But to his surprise, the blue-haired Espada reappeared behind him. Then Grimmjow used a strange cube shaped object that went into Ulquiorra's Hollow Hole.

Suddenly, a cage started to surrounded Ulquiorra as he said. "Grimmjow...you will regret this." Then the cage disappeared into view. Grimmjow grinned as he flew back to everyone.

"...What the? What just happened?!" Sora questioned. Ichigo had no idea either, so he couldn't respond to Sora's question. Orihime gathered her courage and asked Grimmjow herself.

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

Grimmjow sighed and said. "What I used is called a **Caja Negacion. **It has the ability to trap Fraccion or any weaker Hollow permanently in a different dimension. Aizen gave one to each of the Espada, myself included. But since Ulquiorra is an Espada, it'll probably take him at least 2-3 hours to break free."

_"If that's true, than that will give me and Riku enough time to avoid having to confront him." _Sora thought.

"Now with Ulquiorra out of our way, let's get to the chase." Grimmjow said as he pointed at Orihime. "You, I want you to heal Kurosaki so we can have our battle, do you understand? And don't even refuse, you don't have a say in the matter."

Orihime quickly shook her head in refusal. "No! If I do heal him, you're only going to just hurt him! I won't do that to him! I won't!" But then, Ichigo walked up in front of her and said. "Orihime, I want you to heal me right away."

"What!? But Ichigo..." Orihime tried to protest, clearly concerned for her love's safety.

"Are you sure about that Ichigo? Just take Orihime, Nel and get out of here. I'll take on Grimmjow." Sora offered, but Ichigo shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. If it's a fight that he wants, it's a fight that he'll get." Ichigo said. "But first, Orihime, I want you to heal Grimmjow after you're done with me."

This request had earned him surprised looks from everyone, especially Grimmjow. Then he scowled at his Soul Reaper rival and said. "What the hell are you talking about Kurosaki? If this is just an act of pity, than you can take it back and shove it down your throat!"

"You have the wrong idea. If we're really going to battle, then we should be at equal strength. Besides, it wouldn't be much of a battle if I beat you while you're still injured." Ichigo explained. Suddenly, Grimmjow drew his Zanpakuto and ran at Ichigo, causing him to block his attack with Zangetsu.

"Good idea Kurosaki. But remember, it's your funeral." Grimmjow warned as he and Ichigo jumped away from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime after healing Ichigo and Grimmjow later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Before their battle could begin, Ichigo walked over to everyone, wanting to talk to each of them before his fight. "Are you going to be okay, Itsygo?" Nel asked worriedly.<p>

"I'll be fine Nel. Wait until I'm done with Grimmjow." Ichigo asked. Then he went over to Orihime and said. "It's going to be fine Orihime. Don't worry about me. I will win."

Orihime nodded her head, despite her concerns. "Ichigo...do your best." She said with a smile.

"You got it." Ichigo agreed, smiling back. Then he scowled when he went over to Sora. "Hey Sora..."

"Yeah? What's up?" Sora asked, crossing his arms.

"I'll be honest: I still don't trust you 100 percent. But...you can look after Nel and Orihime?" Ichigo asked, an expression of concern on his face as he looked over at the two females.

Sora chuckled as he nodded his head. "You can count on me."

Ichigo smiled slightly at this. "Thanks..." Finally, he walked over to an impatient Grimmjow. "Before we fight, I would like it if we took our fight somewhere else. If that doesn't bother you."

"Fine with me Kurosaki. Let's just hurry up so I can smash your face in." Grimmjow taunted with a bloodthirsty smirk. Ichigo nodded both he and the Espada flew away from Sora and everyone else. Eventually, they ended up in a wide area outside of Las Noches with sand everywhere. The sky also touched from black to blue as well.

**"Bankai...Tensa Zangetsu!" **Ichigo yelled as he activated his Bankai. He held his Zangetsu, which turned into it's black sword form.

"So you're already using your Bankai? Like that'll do you any good!" Grimmjow laughed as he and Ichigo crossed blades and started to battle each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss-Grimmjow. Battle Theme-<strong>The Messenger<strong>**

* * *

><p>As the two combatants battled with one another, Sora watched the fight quietly with Pluto at his side while Orihime and Nel were also watching from a few feet away. Although Sora wasn't sure how the fight might turn out, he was more than willing to step in case Ichigo was on the losing edge.<p>

Then he heard Nel started to cry. Concerned, he walked over to her and asked. "Nel? What's wrong?"

"Nel's worried about Itsygo. I don't know what's going to happen." Nel said while tearing up. Before he could comfort her, Orihime stepped in as she got down and patted Nel on the head with a smile.

"It'll be alright. Ichigo will win. He promised him that he would." Orihime reassured.

"But everyone says that! People say that stuff before they lose! Itsygo is probably scared, even though he won't say it." Nel replied, tearing up more.

Orihime just shook her head with a smile and said. "I don't think that's the case. Ichigo didn't tell us that he was going to win for that reason. Ichigo is a strong and kind person. Whenever he uses words like that, it feels like he's making a promise. I believe that, he's promising himself. I think that he tries to express his feelings in his words so that he will do his best to follow through. So that's why it's going to be okay. When Ichigo told us he was going to win, he'll win for sure. So that's why...we should wait here and believe in him."

Nel only nodded, still worried for Ichigo.

On the other hand, Sora remained silent at Orihime's words. The only way to know for sure that Ichigo was going to win...is that he comes back alive.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow struck another blow from his Zanpakuto, only for Ichigo to block his attack. With a grin, Grimmjow blasted him with a Cero.

"Argh! You bastard." Ichigo groaned in pain.

Grimmjow smirked as he said. "I have to tell you Kurosaki. I've been waiting for awhile to kill you at full strength. Have you felt the same way towards me?"

"I'm only fighting you to win, Grimmjow. I didn't come here to kill you." Ichigo replied, swinging Zangetsu at the Espada.

"Hah! I don't believe what you just said one bit!" Grimmjow scowled as he blocked Ichigo's attack. Then he and his Soul Reaper started to attack with both of their swords as Grimmjow continued to speak. "Just be honest Kurosaki. You do want to have your revenge against me, but you're just too much of a coward to actually say it!"

Flying away from each other, Grimmjow said. "Today...I'm going to make you understand why I didn't bother having this scar healed up from our last battle." Then they went at it once again. Ichigo and Grimmjow clashed with their blades as Ichigo slashed at Grimmjow's head, missing only by a few inches. The result was a small cut on the Espada's face. Grimmjow's eyes widen in anger as he did the same thing, leaving a cut on Ichigo's cheek as well. As they were locked in combat, Grimmjow frowned as he said.

"Why don't you look like someone who wants to kill me? Never mind. You're more pathetic than I thought!" Grimmjow shouted as he and Ichigo continued to fight.

"Tell me this Kurosaki. Why the hell did you even come here in the first place?!" Grimmjow questioned.

Ichigo glared at him and said. "I came here to rescue Orihime from you bastards!"

Grimmjow laughed at that and said. "Oh really? If that's the case, why didn't you grab her and run off?" Ichigo merely averted his eyes away, unable to answer.

"Let me ask you this. Do you seriously think that when you saw her, she was left unharmed?" Hearing that, Ichigo immediately scowled at the Espada and asked. "What did you do to her?"

"...Just face it Ichigo. The only reason, the real reason you came here...was to fight." Getting away, Grimmjow fired a Cero at Ichigo.

**"Getsuga Tensho!" **Ichigo yelled, countering Grimmjow's Cero. But, Grimmjow's Cero broke through and Ichigo had to dodge it. But Grimmjow appeared behind him and attempted to slash him, which Ichigo was able to block at the last minute.

Both of them landed on the ground. Grimmjow shook his head as he said. "You're still not at the level that I want you at." Then, Grimmjow started to charge his **Gran Rey Cero**.

"This type of Cero is the only one that the Espada are capable of using." Grimmjow informed Ichigo. The Substitute Soul Reaper watched in shock as Grimmjow started to fire his ultimate cero, he threw it right at Orihime.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo screamed as he flew back to her.

_"That was Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero! The last time I saw that Cero was when he and Riku fought! I have to stop it!" _Sora thought urgently as he and Ichigo ran towards Orihime and Nel.

**BOOM!**

"I'm too late!" Sora cried out as Pluto stood by his side, whimpering. Then some of the dust settled, showing Orihime and Nel. They were both just fine.

"Orihime! Nel! Are you two okay!?" Sora questioned as he and Pluto ran towards them. Orihime and Nel didn't say a word as they stared at what was in front of them. Sora and Pluto looked as well and saw Ichigo...standing in front of them.

Then he turned to face them. Orihime's eyes widen slightly at this. Nel's jaw dropped. Pluto tilted his head in confusion. And Sora stared with surprise. Ichigo was wearing a mask, and just not any mask. His **Hollow Mask**. It was pure white on the right side while the left side had ten red stripes. His eyes were colored black with the pupils yellow.

**"I'm sorry Orihime. You're not hurt, are you?" **Ichigo asked, his voice sounding distorted. Orihime didn't say a word, only continuing to look at Ichigo with wide eyes.

**"...Just relax, okay? Although I suppose you can't...with this mask on my face." **Ichigo spoke with a bitter tone. Then he and Sora looked and saw Grimmjow laughing madly at the sight of Ichigo's mask.

Grimmjow grinned madly as he shouted. "I've been waiting for you to show me that mask of your's! Now this fight can really get started!" Then Grimmjow held up his Zanpakuto with his right hand as it started to glow blue.

**"Grind...Pantera!" **A massive amount of spiritual energy was released that created gusts of wind with tremendous force around the area. Ichigo and everyone waited and watch as Grimmjow was finished with his **Resurreccion.**

After that, Grimmjow's whole appearance had changed. It had a more feline and predatory type of look. His teeth were sharper, his hands were turned into black claws and his feet were now black paws. He had a thin whip-like tail that was bigger than his body. His blue hair was much longer and flowing. The blue marks on his eyes had grew and extended to his new cat like ears. His Hollow Mask was gone, and it was replaced by some sort of headgear covering his forehead. He had white armor covering his entire body, save for his chest and finally, he had blades from his forearms and calves.

"So...this is Grimmjow's Resurreccion." Sora noted to himself.

Ichigo turned back to everyone and said. "Orihime, I want you to defend yourself and everyone with your shield. And don't let it go for even a second!"

Orihime silently agreed, using Santen Kesshun to protect herself and everyone except Ichigo. Suddenly, Grimmjow let out a roar that caused a shock wave. Then he flew towards Ichigo and punched him, sending him through several red towers that were outside.

"ICHIGO!" Sora shouted his name as Orihime and Nel gasped. As soon as Ichigo reappeared, Grimmjow punched him and started to pummel him with little effort. Then he punched him, sending him to the ground.

Grimmjow scowled, displeased as he shouted. "Get your ass moving Kurosaki! You can do better than that!" Then to his surprise, Ichigo appeared behind and launched a Getsuga Tensho.

**"Hopefully...that'll slow him for awhile." **Ichigo said to himself. To his shock, Grimmjow was able to survive that attack without a scratch. Grimmjow laughed at this as he started to shout.

"Yes! That's it! That's the spirit Ichigo! Those eyes of your's...I fucking hate those eyes! THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE TO DIE!" Grimmjow screamed with excitement as he and Ichigo went at it once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Nearby.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell was Grimmjow thinking, using a Gran Rey Cero like that in the open?" Apacci questioned.<p>

"Well it was either that or in Las Noches." Mila Rose commented with a frown.

Apacci glanced at her with a smirk and said. "What's the matter Mila Rose? Don't tell me you're scared."

"Not me. The only coward that I see is you, Apacci." Mila Rose retorted with a taunting grin.

"What was that, you bitch?" Apacci questioned with a scowl.

"You heard exactly what I said." Mila Rose said angrily, both Fraccion glaring at each other.

"Stop arguing. You two are only making yourselves look weak." Sung-Sun quietly taunted.

Both Mila Rose and Apacci glared at her and shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT SUNG-SUN?!" Suddenly, a strong wind caused by Ichigo and Grimmjow interrupted their argument.

Mila Rose scowled as she said. "That idiot Grimmjow is getting too carried away! Doesn't he know that we're watching him and that human beating the crap out of each other?"

Halibel, who was watching quietly behind her Fraccion, spoke up. "Do not worry. It's okay for all of you to feel afraid. After all, this is an Espada fighting in his Resurreccion. This is your most primal fear...remember it well."

Apacci, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun looked concerned and slowly nodded their heads. Halibel turned her attention back to the fight as she thought to herself. _"This is quite strange. It's as though Grimmjow isn't fighting a human at all. More like...it's a battle between two Espada."_

Then Halibel turned her attention to Sora. Unlike her Fraccion, she was the only one who noticed him. Despite Aizen's orders to kill Sora if any of the Espada saw him, Halibel couldn't imagine the thought of killing him. Even though she considered killing him, a small amount of hesitation grew in the pit of her stomach.

_"Tell me Sora...what are your thoughts right now?" _Halibel thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the battle.<strong>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by his head and slammed him into another red tower. Ichigo groaned in pain as Grimmjow sneered at him. "Is that all? Anyway, it'll be a damn shame of your mask broke again like last time." Then he moved his arm to destroy Ichigo's Hollow Mask. But the Vizard grabbed his arm at the last minute, holding it firmly.<p>

**"Don't make me laugh." **Ichigo said, bringing Zangetsu down and slashed Grimmjow's chest, causing blood to flow out. The Espada gasped in pain as he let go of Ichigo.

The Substitute Soul Reaper then said. **"The only thing that'll be a shame is if you stopped fighting in your Resurreccion."** Then the two started to battle again. Ichigo was clashing against Grimmjow's claws with his Zangetsu. Grimmjow punched him to the ground and started to fly towards him, but Ichigo surprised him by slashing his arm, making a huge cut. Both of them started to battle again, but it seemed that nether one was able to get the upper hand.

Sora, Pluto, Nel and Orihime continued to stand by and watch what was happening. Orihime was particularly worried as she wondered to herself. _"Is that...is that really Ichigo fighting over there?"_

Seeing them and glancing quickly at Ichigo, Grimmjow grinned as he used his **Garra ****de la Pantera** Attack. Lifting his elbow, five shaped bombs in the appearance of dark green crystal-like darts came out of his elbow and flew towards Sora and everyone.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Everyone and Grimmjow watched in shock as Ichigo got in front of Orihime and took full force of Grimmjow's attack, spitting out blood in the process.

"Ichigo! I'm coming over there!" Sora yelled as he summoned his End of Pain Keyblade and was about to help Ichigo.

**"NO!" **Ichigo shouted, stopping Sora in his tracks. He glared at the Keyblade Wielder and said. **"This is my fight, Sora. Stay out of this!" **With the way he was talking, Ichigo sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

Sora lowered his Keyblade in agreement and sighed. "You got to be kidding me." Orihime continued to stare at Ichigo with wide eyes as he looked at her.

**"I'm fine Orihime. I'll win this fight. So just wait here." **Ichigo asked as he went back to fight Grimmjow again. The Espada smirked at Ichigo while crossing his arms.

"You look like crap, Kurosaki." Grimmjow commented.

Ichigo just glared at him and said. **"If you have enough time to keep mocking me, then you should use that time to worry about yourself."** Grimmjow just smiled coldly as he fired another dart towards one of the red towers, destroying it in the process.

"Heh. You shouldn't even talk like that Kurosaki. Getting hit from five of those darts really did a number on you, didn't it?" Ichigo didn't say a word as his Hollow Mask started to crack.

Grimmjow saw this and frowned slightly. "It looks like your mask is reaching it's limit." Hearing that, Ichigo waved his mask, and it started to repair itself completely.

**"I haven't even gotten close to hitting my limit just yet." **Then Ichigo saw that Grimmjow's Resurreccion was beginning to break away as well. **"It looks like you're starting to look banged up right about now."**

"This? I feel just fine!" Grimmjow shouted as he and Ichigo started to fight again.

Seeing all of this, Orihime started to feel scared. Remembering what happened to her brother after he became a Hollow, she felt afraid as she looked at Ichigo.

_"Why...Why do I feel so afraid, when I'm looking at Ichigo? After I saw those eyes of his...it was like looking at a monster. It didn't look like Ichigo at all. His eyes...are just like my brother's when he turned into a Hollow."_

To her horror, it seemed as though Ichigo was starting to lose. Grimmjow kept on beating him down and gave Ichigo no chance to attack.

"Why is Itsygo losing? When he had that mask on with he fought Dordoni and Ulquiorra, he wouldn't lose. So why...why is Itsygo losing?" Nel questioned fearfully. Then she saw Orihime hugging herself in fear and sadness with her eyes closed.

After staring at her for a little longer, Nel started to shout. "COME ON ITSYGO! YOU CAN DO IT!" Orihime snapped out of as she stared at Nel with surprise. The Hollow child looked at her and said. "What are you waiting for!? You have to cheer for him too!"

"...Huh?" Orihime said, confused.

"Itsygo is out there fighting for you, and the only thing that you can say is 'Huh'?! Why are you acting like you're afraid of Itsygo? Didn't you say that he was a nice person?!" Nel questioned.

Orihime just stared at Nel with a sad look, not saying a word.

"Well you're right! Nel thinks that Itsygo is a nice person too! He's so nice that when Ulquiorra said your name, he attacked him right away!" This earned a surprised look from Orihime, but Nel wasn't done.

"Itsygo is a human! But then he became a Soul Reaper and even put that mask on and used those dangerous powers! There's no way that Itsygo isn't getting hurt! He's had to be suffering! But he's using those powers and getting injured because he's fighting for you! What's going to happen...IF YOU DON'T CHEER FOR ITSYGO!?" Nel cried with tears coming out of her eyes.

Orihime gasped with shock and surprise as she heard this. She slowly looked over at Ichigo and thought. _"That's right...I came to Hueco Mundo to protect everyone. But when I heard that everyone came to rescue me...I was so happy. But after I saw Ichigo's eyes, I thought to myself that Ichigo didn't come to save me at all. But now...I realized that I was wrong. I can't...I won't be scared of him anymore."_

Hearing Nel's words and looking at Orihime, Sora smiled and nodded his head. "Orihime...Ichigo will win this. He promised you, remember?" Orihime looked at Sora, smiling and nodding her head while tearing up.

Grimmjow stood over Ichigo with a frown and said. "It's over. You're done, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo glared at Grimmjow as he lost parts of his mask.

"DON'T DIE ICHIGO!" Stunned, Ichigo looked up and saw Orihime looking from above.

"...You don't have to win. You don't even have to do your best. Just please...don't get hurt anymore. I can't bear it." Orihime sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks. Ichigo continued to stare at Orihime with eyes of astonishment.

Scowling, Grimmjow ran up and tried to attack Ichigo from behind, but he grabbed Grimmjow's arm without even looking at him. Turning to a surprised Grimmjow, Ichigo smiled and said.

**"Sorry Grimmjow...but I can't let you hurt me anymore."**

With a swing of Zangetsu...Ichigo slashed Grimmjow's chest...and blood erupted instantly like a fountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Mickey and Aizen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Leon and Kaname fought against one another with Gunblade and Zanpakuto. Leon jumped in the air and tried to bring his Gunblade down, but Kaname blocked his attack.<p>

"You're pretty good...for someone who can't even see me." Leon noted.

"Sometimes, one person's sight doesn't always give him or her an advantage." Kaname explained.

The Gunblade Wielder smirked and asked. "Is that right? Let's see if you can dodge this." Leon brought his Gunblade in the air and used his **Blasting Zone **attack. A field of energy went straight towards Kaname, but he used Flash Step to move out of the way and flew to the air.

"Now try this! **Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko!" **Kaname moved his Zanpakuto around him in a circle, a trail was left when the blade moved. The trail then turned into hundreds of blades, that started to rain down on Leon.

Leon gritted his teeth as he did many back-flips to dodge those blades. Kaname reappeared in front of him, trying to swing his Zanpakuto, which Leon was able to block.

* * *

><p>Cloud ran alongside Gin as they traded blows. Cloud brought his Fusion Swords down on Gin, but he moved out of the way. Placing his foot on Cloud's sword, preventing him from moving it, Gin smirked and pointed his Zanpakuto at him.<p>

**"Shoot to kill: Shinso!" **Gin's Zanpakuto extended itself and went straight at Cloud. But he jumped in the air and landing behind Gin, he was prepared to attack.

"No hard feelings..." Cloud muttered as he used **Cross-Slash.** Gin quickly blocked all three strikes with a smile as he used **Hado # 32. Okasen. **A yellow orb that widen itself and it fired in a wide arc of yellow energy.

Quickly moving away from, Cloud used Firaga at Gin, who used Flash Step to dodge it and move in front of Cloud, causing the two of them to cross blades.

"You seem pretty cheerful about this..." Cloud noted Gin's grin.

Gin just chuckled and said. "I do admit, I am having quite a fun time. Too bad this will have end soon..."

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Tifa yelled as she tried to kick Aizen. The Soul Reaper just chuckled as he dodged out of the way, more than enough time to block an attack from Auron's sword. Yuffie threw several ninja stars at him, but Aizen grabbed Auron by the front of his clothing and threw him away, and he calmly deflected Yuffie's ninja stars. Tifa was right behind him, ready to land a punch.<p>

**"Dolphin Blow!" **Tifa shouted as she tried to uppercut him, but Aizen only smiled as he grabbed her fist as it was about to punch him. He noticed Tifa's shocked expression and mocked her.

"What's the matter dear? Did you actually think that you could touch me? That's quite arrogant of you." Aizen lifted Tifa by her hand and threw her at Yuffie, causing both woman to crash and fall to the ground in a heap.

Mickey ran towards him and said. "You're going down Aizen! I won't let you hurt my pals!"

Aizen only chuckled as he blocked Mickey's Keyblade. "A King such as yourself shouldn't use such strong words. Instead of worrying about those humans, you should focus your concern solely on your own well-being."

Mickey just glared at him while Yuffie, Tifa and Auron ran back to his side. "Man, we've been fighting for awhile now, and he doesn't even look tired!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"I can tell...that he is very powerful. Maybe more powerful, than the rest of us here." Auron said, narrowing his eyes.

"He...he can't be that strong? Can he?" Tifa questioned.

Turning to face everyone, Mickey shook his head and said. "Don't worry fellas. He seem strong, but we're strong too! We can't give up now, so we have to keep fighting."

Aizen smiled coldly as he placed his Zanpakuto into his sheath as he said. "I'm afraid that I don't have enough time to play with you any longer, King Mickey. So this is where I say...farewell."

Suddenly, Aizen threw a small cube at the group and it started to enlarge and it grew black whips that went and grabbed anyone that it could catch. It got Tifa, Auron, Yuffie, Leon, and the Gullwings. Mickey and Cloud quickly moved out of the way as everyone struggled to escape.

"What...what is this?!" Leon angrily questioned as he tried to break out of the whip's grip.

"This is a new invention of mine. I call it the **Superior **Caja Negacion****. Unlike the regular one, this new version can trap multiple victims instead of just one. All of you will be sent to an alternate dimension. Good luck...in escaping." Aizen explained.

"CLOUD!" Tifa cried out in fear as she tried to break away. Cloud ran towards her to help, but it was too late. Everyone was sealed into the cube and disappeared. Mickey was in disbelief at this. He quickly glared at Aizen for this.

"Aizen...you're going to pay for this!" Mickey warned.

The leader of Las Noches just smirked at Mickey as he lifted his arm. Soon a long piece of white cloth started to spin around him, Gin and Kaname. "If we happen to see each other again, I would be interested to continue our battle. But for now, I have other things to worry about. Enjoy your time in Las Noches."

The cloth started to flash a white light...and it disappeared, along with Aizen and his men. Mickey and Cloud were left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Ichigo and Grimmjow.<strong>

* * *

><p>Grabbing Zanpakuto, Grimmjow glared up at Ichigo as he was on his knees in pain with blood pouring out of his new wounds. "Don't...you dare...SCREW WITH ME!"<p>

Grimmjow started to get up as he said. "You haven't won yet...so I'm not finished with you!" Moving his arm, Grimmjow quickly punched Ichigo's stomach, and his hand ran through his stomach, drawing out a lot of blood.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime screamed in fear. Sora gritted his teeth as he was tempted to go out there and help him, but Ichigo would just lash out at him, so he stood where he was.

Jumping away from each other, Ichigo and Grimmjow glared at one another. Grimmjow frowned as he asked. "What the hell..is wrong with those eyes of your's? You've always looked like that. No matter how many times I would kick your ass, you still think that you can actually beat me. You think...you think that you're stronger than me, don't you, Kurosaki!?"

Grimmjow immediately ran at him while attacking. **"I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR THAT, KUROSAKI!" **He and Ichigo started to battle each other as Ichigo laughed.

**"What's wrong? Did you really me, as a human...for being stronger than you?"**

Widening his eyes in anger, Grimmjow ran through his arm into Ichigo's stomach again, and the Substitute Soul Reaper gasped in pain. Kicking him in the air, Grimmjow said. "I don't care, if you're a Human, a Soul Reaper, or even an Arrancar! I'll crush anyone and everyone...who looks down on ME!"

"And I'm going to start with you! Kurosaki!" Grimmjow shouted as he used Sonido to get behind Ichigo. Moving all of his claws together, each of them grew into long, sharp blades made of blue spiritual energy.

"...Let's rock." Grimmjow grinned.

* * *

><p>"What...what is that!?" Sora questioned in shock. Nel and Orihime gasped as Pluto hid behind, whimpering in fear.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was also in shock as Grimmjow said. "This is my strongest technique: <strong>Desgarrón!"<strong>

Drawing five of his claws, Grimmjow threw them down at Ichigo, who blocked them with Zangetsu. However, those claws were too powerful that Ichigo had a hard time blocking them.

**"CRAP!" **Ichigo yelled in frustration. Grimmjow started to laugh madly as he said. "This is it Kurosaki! You will lose!"

As this was happening, Grimmjow's mind wandered off. _"How disgusting. You, Sora, and everyone else is a coward. Well that's fine with me. Wait...while I devour you. Do you know why? It's because..."_

**"I AM THE KING!" **Grimmjow shouted. Then to his shock, Grimmjow saw Ichigo destroying one of his energy claws. Ichigo glared at him as he starts to fly towards him with Zangetsu.

Shattering the energy claw into many pieces, Ichigo begin to speak. **"I didn't come here...just to defeat you, Grimmjow. You say that you're going to start with me, well guess what? It's you...that I'm starting with!"**

"Bastard!" Grimmjow cursed as he used more of his energy claws, at Ichigo, but he ran through them with Zangetsu. **"It's like you said, I came here to fight you. And to defeat you Grimmjow!"**

As he started to move towards the Espada, Ichigo continued. **"I'll beat you. I'll beat Ulquiorra! I'll beat Aizen! And then I'll take Rukia and Chad and Uryu and Renji and...I'LL TAKE ORIHIME BACK HOME!"**

"...Ichigo." Orihime whispered.

**"I won't...I WON'T ALLOW MYSELF TO LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU, GRIMMJOW!" **Ichigo shouted as he got closer to the Espada. Grimmjow stared with a stunned expression until...Ichigo stabbed him...in the heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle end.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki...dammit..." Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out from his chest. Then the Espada started to fall from the sky, until Ichigo grabbed him by his arm. By that time, Ichigo's Hollow Mask completely vanished.<p>

Flying to the ground, Ichigo placed Grimmjow onto the ground as he flew back to Orihime and everyone. Orihime watched as Ichigo appeared in front of her. "Ichigo...?" Orihime timidly questioned.

Ichigo gave a kind smile towards Orihime and asked. "Hey. You're not hurt, are you Orihime?"

_"It's him...it's really Ichigo. My Ichigo. Thank goodness." _Orihime thought as she smiled at Ichigo.

"ITSYGO!" Suddenly, a green flash flew at Ichigo's stomach. "GAH!" Ichigo cried out in pain as he angrily glared at what hit him. "What's your problem Nel?! Unless you forgot, I'm still injured! And besides, I'm still in mid-air, so you could have fell to the ground, pulling a stunt like that!"

Nel sniffed as she spoke, burying herself into Ichigo's chest. "Nel is...so happy that Itsygo came back...like he promised."

Ichigo just smiled as he put Nel down and said. "Thanks for cheering for me on, Nel." Than He walked over to Orihime and said. "We have to go Orihime. Everyone is waiting."

The Healer just smiled and nodded her head. Ichigo turned his attention to the Keyblade Wielder and said. "Sora, even though I still can't trust you completely, I just want to say...thanks, for protecting Orihime and Nel."

"...No problem." Sora chuckled as Pluto panted happily in agreement. Ichigo smiled and nodded his head as he reached his hand towards Orihime. She took his hand and soon, the two of them stared off into the distance...smiling...holding hands...and not saying a word.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now!<strong>

**Before I stop, I just want to say a few things. All of you probably saw the trailer for Kingdom Hearts III at E3 alongside Final Fantasy 15. Here's my thoughts: TOTALLY AND FREAKING AWESOME!**

**I've been reading the new Bleach chapters that came out, and it's getting interesting.**

**Save your money to buy a PS4 or Xbox One for KH 3 OR FF 15. I sure will!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this new chapter and have a good day.**


	39. The Secret Espada: Reunion

**Only one more chapter until I've reached 40 chapters and hopefully, this new chapter will be even better than the last one.**

**So with all of that said:**

**Read this and enjoy it as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>The fun and wacky adventures of Donald and Goofy: Part 1. Takes place before Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's battle.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Um...Donald?"<p>

The Magician turned and saw Goofy jumping up and down in anxiety.

"What is it Goofy?" Donald questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"...I have to go to the bathroom." Goofy whined quietly.

"Are you serious?! Can you just hold it?" Donald groaned, slapping his forehead. Goofy quickly shook his head at this, jumping even more while trying to hold it in. Donald sighed at this.

"Alright already, you big Palooka! Let's go find a bathroom, but make it quick!"

"YES SIR!" Goofy shouted, saluting Donald.

* * *

><p>Donald tapped his yellow feet in impatience as he waited for Goofy to finish. A flushing noise was heard as Goofy came out with a sigh of relief.<p>

"Are we done here?" Donald asked with a sigh. "Yep!" Goofy confirmed.

"Good. Now let's go!" Donald said as he and Goofy walked off. While walking in one part of Las Noches, Goofy started to grow concerned as he look at his surroundings and turned his head twice to make sure no one was following them. He started to bite his fingers in fear as Donald heard him. The Magician was growing annoyed at Goofy's behavior.

"What is it now?!" Donald snapped.

Goofy cried out from Donald's yell and said. "Sorry Donald. I'm just worried that we might get into trouble again. And I'm not really fond of trouble."

"Give me a break! You're the Captain of the Royal Knights, Goofy. Quit worrying so much! Nothing is going to happen. I promise." Donald reassured calmly. Then he bumped into someone.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Donald shouted at the person he bumped into. He and Goofy gasped when they saw who it was.

Ulquiorra stared at the Disney Duo with no expression on his face. "Who are you two?" Ulquiorra asked.

Donald was totally stunned in fear of Ulquiorra, unable to answer him. Goofy hid behind Donald and quietly whispered to Donald. "This fellow is giving me the Heebie Jeebies."

"Me too." Donald agreed.

The **Cuatro Espada** just looked at them and asked. "Tell me who you two are. Judging by your appearances, I can tell that you're not Arrancars or Soul Reapers. Now either you tell me your names, or I can just kill you both."

Donald and Goofy started to hug each other and whimpering in fear. Then Goofy looked up and pointed his finger. "Look over there! It's a Hippopotamus in a Tutu dancing with an Alligator!"

Not knowing what he meant, Ulquiorra turned his head around, taking his eyes off the Disney Duo, giving them the chance to run away. And so they did.

"HURRY UP GOOFY!" Donald yelled.

"WAIT FOR ME DONALD!" Goofy cried out.

Turning his head back, Ulquiorra saw them running away from him. "How bothersome. Perhaps...I should just kill them." Ulquiorra replied, pointing his fingers at them. A green glow appeared as he was about to shoot a **Cero. **But then he felt the Spiritual Energy of someone he knew.

"...Grimmjow." Ulquiorra muttered. He looked back at the Disney Duo and turned back to a different direction.

"Grimmjow is more important at the moment. Those two will only waste my time." Ulquiorra said as he followed Grimmjow's spiritual energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present story.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, we should get going." Ichigo said to Orihime.<p>

"Yes. You're right." Orihime agreed.

Sora nodded his head at this and said. "You guys take care of yourselves. And good luck finding the rest of your friends." Sora then got down on one knee and told Nel. "Hey Nel, I want you to go with Ichigo and Orihime. They'll take care of you."

"You're not coming with us Sora?" Orihime asked in a worried tone.

The Keyblade Wielder shook his head and replied. "I can't right now. I have to find Riku first, and then we'll have to stop Aizen too."

"But Nel wants you to come too! Don't you want to, Zola?" Nel asked in a sad tone.

"Look, are you sure about this? I want to stop Aizen too, but even I'm not strong enough to fight him head on." Ichigo questioned. Even though he didn't fully trust Sora for now, even he was unsure about leaving him all by himself.

"I'll be fine. I've come out of tough situations like this. Just get your friends and go." Sora reassured. He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, where did Pluto go?"

He groaned as he slapped his forehead. "Don't tell me, he ran off again. I'll never understand that dog."

Ichigo still looked hesitated until he took on a serious expression and nodded his head. "Alright. Take care then." Ichigo told him. Then he walked over to Orihime and said. "Looks like you're not hurt Orihime. That's good."

Orihime just giggled as she cheerfully replied. "Well you should know, I'm actually a pretty durable person! When I was a little girl, I never got sick! Also-"

Before she could babble some more, Ichigo threw Orihime over his shoulder, caveman-style.

"WHAT!? I-Ichigo!? W-what are you doing?" Orihime cried out, clearly embarrassed as she looked over at him.

Ichigo looked confused as he said. "I'm carrying you. Besides, it'll take too long to find some stairs or anything with all of this rubble in the way. So I'll just fly with you down from here, alright?"

"But...But I'm so heavy." Orihime whispered, covering her blushing face.

"Hmmm...actually, you're not as heavy as I thought you would be." Ichigo commented. Sora slapped his forehead at Ichigo's lack of tact. Nel went down and punched Ichigo in the jewels.

"ARGH! Nel, you idiot! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo growled in pain.

Nel scowled at Ichigo and said. "You're so rude Itsygo! You should talk to a lady more properly! If they're heavy, you should tell them that they're really light, even if they are heavy!"

"Um...can you stop Nel, please?" Orihime asked quietly, more embarrassed. Soon the three of them back to the ground with Sora joining them a minute later. Sora looked around and thought.

_"So far so good. __Now I have to just find Riku." _Sora finished.

Ichigo sighed and said. "Right now, I should go find Chad and Rukia. I just hope that they're okay."

"Huh? Does that mean you're leaving me and her behind?" Nel questioned, referring to herself and Orihime.

"Why would I do that Nel? You two are definitely coming with me. It's way too dangerous to stay around here anyway." Ichigo told her. Then he heard some breathing behind him. Ichigo, Orihime and Nel were shocked to see a grievously injured Grimmjow still standing behind them.

Sora narrowed his eyes as he summoned the **Kingdom** **Keyblade.**

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo muttered. Grimmjow glared at him as his Resurreccion dissipated, returning him back to his original form. Grimmjow panted heavily as his injures were clearly wearing him down. He pointed his Zanpakuto at Ichigo.

"...Like hell...would I lose...THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Grimmjow roared in rage as he charged at Ichigo. The Substitute Soul Reaper threw Zangetsu away as he too ran at the Espada.

GRAB!

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's arm firmly in his hand and spoke. "...Just stop Grimmjow. You lost. Why can't you accept that? I don't know anything about you being a king or whatever. Just beating everyone around you that pisses you off...and becoming a king by yourself...what the hell is your problem!? If I really pissed you off, then we got fight as many times as you want. But for now...just stop."

Grimmjow coldly looked up at Ichigo and pulled his arm away. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Grimmjow yelled as he prepared to attack.

SLASH!

A crescent moon-shaped blade came out of nowhere...and attacked Grimmjow. The Espada's eyes widen in shock and pain as he fell to the ground. Shocked by this, Sora and Ichigo turned and saw who attacked Grimmjow.

"Sorry for butting in." **Nnoitra Gilga **said with a grin. "But...you can just die!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mickey and Cloud.<strong>

* * *

><p>After Aizen's escape, Mickey and Cloud ran out of the throne and started to run in Las Noches.<p>

"So...what now?" Cloud questioned.

Mickey looked thoughtfully for a moment as he and Cloud stopped running. "Well, I'm not sure where that Aizen fellow went to. It'll take too long to find him, so we should start by looking for Sora and Riku."

"Are they even here?" Cloud asked.

Smiling at this, Mickey nodded and said. "Yeah. I found Riku with Aizen before you guys showed up. I sent him off to find Sora. I just hope that they're okay."

Cloud was quiet at this and said. "They'll be fine. Those two won't lose so easily. We should find them first, and we'll plan what to do next." Mickey nodded his head as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Right! Let's get go find them Cloud!" Mickey shouted as he and Cloud ran to find their comrades. Suddenly, a big ball of blue flames went straight towards them. Mickey gasped while Cloud quickly blocked it with his sword.

**CRASH!**

Both of them were sent flying to a wall and crashed into it. Mickey and Cloud landed on their backs on white sand. Mickey groaned as he got up and saw that he and Cloud were right outside of Las Noches.

"We're right outside." Mickey exclaimed as Cloud got up and rubbed his head.

"...What just happened?" Cloud questioned.

"Sorry about that. But I'm afraid your interference is unnecessary."

Mickey and Cloud turned around and saw **Saïx **standing before them. His weapon **Lunatic **was in his right hand. "Aizen did a surprisingly good job taking of your group. With the Superior Caja Negacion trapping them, we can be assured that they won't get in our way for awhile." Saix commented.

"Wait a minute! You're Saix! You're a member of Organization XIII!" Mickey shouted as he and Cloud took fighting stances.

"King Mickey. Cloud Strife. It looks like you two are having a rough time in Hueco Mundo." Saix noted.

Mickey pointed his Keyblade at the Nobody and asked. "Tell me something. What is Xehanort planning? How did Sora and Riku end up here in the first place? Answer me Saix!"

The **Luna Diviner **shook his head and said. "You don't need to know that information. All I can say that you two are getting in our way. So just to keep you both occupied..." Then Saix snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a large amount of **Nobodies** surrounded Cloud and Mickey. **Samurai **Nobody. **Dusk **Nobody. **Assassin **Nobody. **Sniper **Nobody and the **Dragoon **Nobody were seen.

"Oh no!" Mickey said in shock. Cloud sighed and took out his sword. Saix created a Corridor of Darkness and started to walk towards it.

"Now if you excuse me, I have some business to take care of." Saix said he walked into the corridor, disappearing from view.

Mickey and Cloud took fighting stances as they were prepared to battle the many Nobodies surrounding them.

"...Looks we're going to be busy for awhile." Cloud quietly noted.

"...Yep." Mickey agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Prisoner of Darkness.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell...are you?" Ichigo questioned as Nnoitra started to walk towards him and his group.<p>

"Are you an Espada?" Ichigo asked. Nnoitra just continuing on smiling as he walked. Ichigo growled in frustration as he yelled. "I asked who the hell are you!"

Then, Ichigo and Sora heard a noise. They turned around and saw Grimmjow looking up at Nnoitra while laying on the ground. "Nnoitra...you piece of crap!" Grimmjow groaned in pain.

Nnoitra turned to Grimmjow and said. "What the hell? You're still kicking and breathing?" Lifting his weapon, Nnoitra went to finish him off. Ichigo growled as he got in front of him and blocked his attack, saving Grimmjow.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nnoitra questioned.

"I should be asking that. Why are you attacking someone who can't even move?!" Ichigo angrily questioned. Nnoitra just scoffed and pushed Ichigo away with his weapon.

The taller Espada turned to Grimmjow. "You're so pitiful Grimmjow! You got your ass handed to you, and now you're being protected by your enemy!? Shame on you!"

Grimmjow didn't say a word, merely turning his head away.

Nnoitra scoffed and turned to Ichigo. "So who the hell are you, Soul Reaper?"

"Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

Hearing this, Nnoitra grinned and replied. "I'll be sure to remember that. Only though...before I kill you!" Then the Espada threw his weapon at Ichigo. Getting away, Ichigo dodged his attack just in time.

But Nnoitra attacked him again, causing Ichigo to block his weapon with Zangetsu. _"What the hell? His body is so thin and yet...his strength is enormous!" _Ichigo thought.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime cried out as she tried to run over to help him. But Nnoitra had other ideas.

"Tesla!" Nnoitra shouted.

Then, Tesla appeared behind Orihime and slammed her to the ground. "Yes sir" Tesla said.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted her name.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nnoitra questioned. He attacked Ichigo again, but the Substitute Soul Reaper dodged his attack. "Get away from her!" Ichigo shouted at them.

Nnoitra just laughed and said. "Instead of worrying about your little girlfriend, you should focus on me instead!" Then, Nnoitra showed his tongue and the tattoo on it to Ichigo. It was the number **5.**

"Do you get it now? That's my rank. So the guy that you just beat...I'm way stronger than he is." Nnoitra coldly informed. Ichigo's eyes went wide at this information.

The Espada just grinned and pointed his finger at Ichigo. "Sorry...I forgot what your name was." Then he brought his Zanpakuto and went to attack Ichigo again. But then, Nnoitra's weapon clashed against Sora's Keyblade.

"Sora?" Ichigo whispered in shock. The Keyblade Wielder just glared at Nnoitra as he pushed him away. The fifth Espada just stared at him and started to grin hatefully.

"...Did you miss me?" Nnoitra asked with a mocking grin.

"...Not one bit." Sora retorted. Then the two of them jumped away from one another. Sora was now left with little choice. He had planned to leave Ichigo, Orihime and Nel behind to search for Riku. But now that Nnoitra was there, and with Ichigo still recovering from his battle with Grimmjow, Sora had no choice but to fight Nnoitra once again.

Nnoitra chuckled darkly and said. "Sora...you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Now with Aizen's approval, I can finally kill you with no repercussions!"

"That's if you can actually win against me first." Sora replied, taking a fighting stance.

His eyes widen angrily at this, but Nnoitra calmed down and just gave the Keyblade Wielder a cold smirk. "Cocky little bastard. But before I can actually kill you...I want to see what he can do first!"

Nnoitra shouted as he pointed at Ichigo. He turned back to Sora and said. "Oh but don't worry Sora. You'll have your turn. Just think of the Soul Reaper as a...warm-up. I could use a little practice before dealing with you."

Using **Sonido**, Nnoitra appeared in front of Sora and said. "And just to make sure that you won't get in my way..." Nnoitra lifted a Caja Negacion and placed onto Sora's chest.

"Have fun in there!" Nnoitra laughed as Sora was suddenly trapped as a black cage started to surround him.

"What the!? This is what happened to Ulquiorra!" Sora shouted as he tried to break free.

Orihime saw what was happening, and her expression turned to a horrified one. "SORA!" She screamed out her name.

Ichigo was shocked as well, but he couldn't find anything to say. Then he spotted Nel running towards Sora. "NEL! What are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to run to catch her.

Hearing that, Nnoitra turned the small child as she ran towards Sora. _"Is that...Nelliel?!" _Nnoitra thought in disbelief.

Sora gritted his teeth as he tried to break away from the Caja Negacion. He looked up and saw Nel jumping towards him.

"ZOLA!~" Nel yelled as she jumped onto his chest.

Sora was shocked at this and said. "Nel!? Wait a minute, get away from me Nel! You're going to get trapped too!"

But it was too late. Sora and Nel had completely disappeared from view. Nnoitra grinned at this and said. "Well now that we have Sora out of the way, how about you and me get started? Eh, Soul Reaper?"

Ichigo just glared at the Espada for this.

* * *

><p><strong>The fun and wacky adventures of Donald and Goofy: Part 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN A SHORTCUT!" Donald snapped.<p>

"SORRY!" Goofy cried out.

The two of them were running away from a group of Arrancars that spotted them. Goofy and Donald quickly ran to a hallway with the Arrancars following them. The group of Arrancars found Donald and Goofy.

Goofy was disguised as an Indian and said. "If you fellas are looking for those two who ran off, they went that way!"

"THANKS!" The Arrancars shouted as they left.

"Don't forget to write!" Donald added, disguised as a Cowboy. As the group of Arrancars disappeared from view, Donald and Goofy fell on their butts from exhaustion. It was clear that they were getting tired.

* * *

><p>Back in their usual clothing, Donald and Goofy were walking in a hallway in exhaustion.<p>

"Donald...where do you think...Sora might be?" Goofy asked while yawning.

"...Who knows?" Donald groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. The two of them yawned before they came across a door. Donald and Goofy looked at each other before looking at the door again.

"What do you think is in there?" Goofy asked while rubbing his eyes.

Donald yawned and said. "Hopefully it has a bed."

Grabbing the door knob, Donald and Goofy stepped inside. Both of them saw, to their relief, a big bed with a large amount of pillows. Goofy yawned again before walking over and laying down on the bed.

"Now we can finally have some shut-eye and count sheep..." Goofy yawned before closing his eyes. Donald nodded his head and before laying next to Goofy as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

"You said it..." Donald yawned before falling asleep.

The door to the room had opened at last as Stark came inside as he yawned loudly. He was so tired that he didn't even notice Donald and Goofy. He got into his bed and rested in the middle between Donald and Goofy. "What a day..." Stark sighed as he closed his eyes shut and fell asleep as well. He started to search for a pillow to rest his head on with his hand. He accidentally touched Donald's bill and Goofy's face in the process.

"Where's that damn pillow..." Stark groaned in a tired manner. Goofy heard what he said and handed him a pillow with his eyes closed.

"There you go pal..." Goofy yawned as he went back to sleep.

"Thanks..." Stark yawned as he took the pillow and went back to sleep as well. Since he had his eyes closed, he didn't bother to see Goofy. All three had rested, and were having nice...and peaceful dreams...with no trouble whatsoever.

Suddenly, Stark's eyes snapped open after he heard Goofy's voice. "What the hell?" Stark questioned. Hearing his voice, Donald and Goofy got up as well. All three pairs of eyes widen at the sight of each other.

"WAHHHHH!" Donald screamed.

"UGHHHHHH!" Goofy cried out.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Stark shouted in shock. Apparently everyone was too shocked by the sight of one another. Donald and Goofy got off the bed right away and ran out the door and slammed it.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE DONALD!" Goofy hollered.

"WAIT UP!" Donald shouted.

Surprised by this, Stark groaned and grabbed a pillow and covered his head as he fell back on his bed.

"Weirdest dream ever." Stark muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>The Secret Espada: <strong>Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck<strong>**

* * *

><p>In a dark place with a purple sky and red ground that looked like a ocean made of blood, Nel was seen laying unconscious on the ground on her back. Her eyes started to slightly open until they fully opened.<p>

"...Huh?" Nel mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and got up. She looked around and saw the alternate dimension that Nnoitra had sent her and Sora to. Nel saw the sky and the ground, letting out a gasp.

"I'm...not in Hueco Mundo anymore..." Nel fearfully whispered. She kept on looking around, searching for anybody that she knew. She cried out when she saw Sora. The Keyblade Wielder was tied to a black tree with red chains all around his body. He was currently unconscious.

"ZOLA!~" Nel shouted as she ran over to him. She got in front of him and started to shake the chains in the hopes of waking him up. However, Sora was still asleep. His body didn't even twitch.

Nel was growing more upset as she shouted. "Wake up Zola! You have to open your eyes! If you don't, Nel is going to cry!" Then the Hollow child grabbed the chains and tried to pull them away from Sora. But it was no use.

Falling on her bottom, Nel looked at Sora and started to cry. "Please get up Zola! Nel wants you to wake up! **ZOLA!~" **Then, a flash of light appeared, causing Nel to shield her eyes from the bright light. As she uncovered her eyes, she was surprised to see the Kingdom Keyblade in Sora's left hand.

"...Zola?" Nel whispered. Then to her shock, a beam of light came out of the Keyblade's tip and hit Nel straight in the chest. She gasped as she saw her whole body starting to get covered in light. Her entire being continued to get covered in light as she started to grow taller and her hair started to get longer as well. Finally, the light started to fade away, showing Nel at last. But this time...her appearance had changed.

Nel was now a fully-grown adult. She was much taller and her hair had grown as well. The scar and the crimson line on her face was still there. Her green gown was torn to look like a skirt and top. Her Hollow Mask was still damaged as well.

On her back was a tattoo...of the number **3. **She also carried a Zanpakuto in her right hand as well. She looked towards Sora and walked over to him. Seeing the chains tying his body, she frowned as she drew her Zanpakuto and lifted it over her head.

With a quick swing, she sliced the chains like butter, freeing Sora. With a quiet groan, Sora fell from the tree and was able to fall face-first to the ground, but Nel caught him in her arms in time.

Opening his eyes, Sora saw Nel. "Who are you...?" Sora quietly questioned.

Nel smiled kindly and replied. "I'm so happy that you're awake...Sora."

"...Nel?" Sora questioned, his eyes slightly wide in surprise. For some reason, he felt so utterly tired. He couldn't really move much at the moment either. Nel just smiled again and said.

"Don't worry Sora. I'll find us a way out of here. Oh, and my name is actually Nelliel."

Sora tried to get a better look at her and questioned. "...But you're so...so...much bigger than before." Nelliel chuckled as she gently placed Sora on the ground and said. "I'll explain later. Right now, just get some rest."

The Keyblade Wielder barely nodded before he fell asleep. Nelliel giggled as she took a quick look around. "Okay. It's been awhile since I was an Espada, but I should get us out of here in no time."

As Nelliel was figuring out their escape, a smoke of darkness appeared behind her as the smoke started to shape into a figure. It was a figure wearing a black coat with magenta flame designs around it's sleeves and bottom coattails. It also had red eyes as well. It was the **Anti Black Coat. **It also had the Nightmare **Dream Eater** Symbol as well.

Hearing something from behind, Nelliel quickly drew her Zanpakuto and turned around, gasping at the sight of the black coat enemy.

"Who are you!?" Nelliel questioned as she pointed her Zanpakuto at the Anti Black Coat. The creature just stared at her and turned to face Sora. Nelliel quickly narrowed her eyes at the creatures as she raised her powerful spiritual pressure.

The Anti Black Coat faced Nelliel as she shouted at it. "I don't know who you are, but I won't let you harm Sora!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Keyblade Master and The Snow Princess.<strong>

* * *

><p>Running on his feet, Riku stopped as he tried to catch his breath. He's been running for who knows how long. So far, he hasn't seen Sora, any of their friends, or even the Espada.<p>

"It's like a maze here! I felt like I just lost 10 pounds in the last hour." Riku groaned as he wiped his sweaty forehead. He crossed his arms and thought. _"So what now? I have no idea where I'm even at anyway."_

"Might as well keep walking." Riku sighed as he placed his hands into his pockets and started to walk into a dark hallway. He kept checking on his surroundings to see if there was anyone around.

Riku shook his head as he muttered. "Thanks a lot Mickey. Now I'm lost because of you." Then he resumed walking. Suddenly, he heard a painful moan of someone nearby. His ears picked up at this.

_"Who was that just now?" _Riku thoughtfully questioned. He moved his head to hear a little better. Again, he heard that moan. It came from a female. Riku decided to check it. He summoned his Keyblade just in case though. He quietly took each step so he wouldn't give himself away. A few more steps, and he saw something on the ground.

**Rukia Kuchiki **was unconscious at this time. She was moaning in pain as blood was slowly pouring out of her chest. Riku quickly pointed his **Way to the Dawn **Keyblade at her as the tip started to glow green.

**"Curaga." **Riku softly whispered as a green glow appeared on Rukia's chest. Her injures started to slowly close until they healed completely. Riku got down on one knee as he placed his Keyblade on the ground. He gently took Rukia in his arms as he patted her on the cheek.

"Come on. Wake up. You can do it." Riku encouraged as he gently shook Rukia's body. The petite Soul Reaper quietly groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Rukia's eyes slightly widen when she saw Riku.

"Um...hi." Riku greeted in a sheepish tone.

Rukia gasped in shock as she jumped away from Riku and grabbed her Zanpakuto in the mean time. She pointed it at Riku and shouted at him. "Who the hell are you?! What did you do to me!? Answer me!"

Riku raised his hands in surrender as he said. "Calm down. I'm not your enemy. I didn't do anything bad to you, and I have no intentions of doing so."

"How do you expect me to believe you? For all I know, you're probably lying through your teeth." Rukia retorted, still pointing her Zanpakuto at the Keyblade Master.

"Fair enough." Riku sighed. He didn't want to get into another situation like with Momo. "So, what do I have to do to get you to believe me?"

Rukia looked thoughtfully for a moment until she turned back to Riku. She pointed her index and middle fingers at him and then, Riku's arms were locked behind his back. He fell on his knees as this happened.

**"Bakudo # 1. Sai." **Rukia finished as she lowered her hand. She glared at Riku and said. "Since you're in no position to do anything, I want you to answer every one of my questions with 100 % truth! Is that clear?"

"...Fine." Riku sighed.

Rukia nodded her head in satisfaction. "Good. Now first off, who are you? Are you a Soul Reaper, an Arrancar, or a human?"

"My name is Riku. I'm about as human as any other human you've seen." Riku calmly explained. Rukia was about to ask another question until she caught what Riku said to her.

"Wait a minute. You're...Riku!?" Rukia questioned in shock.

The Keyblade Master raised an eyebrow at this and replied. "...Yeah. That is my name."

**POW!**

Riku cried out in pain as Rukia slugged him in the face. He fell on his left side with his arms still tied from behind. He glared right at her and shouted. "What was that for!?"

"You bastard! You're the one who attacked Byakuya!" Rukia angrily yelled, pointing her Zanpakuto at Riku.

Surprised to hear this, Riku looked at her in the eye and asked. "So wait? You know that heartless jerk?"

Rukia's eyes widen at this. Then she kicked Riku sharply in the ribs. The Keyblade Master growled in pain as he muttered. "Now what did I do this time?!"

"How dare you speak of Byakuya like that!? know your place!" Rukia growled.

"This is coming from a Soul Reaper that's even shorter than Sora." Riku muttered.

Pulling him up by the front of his shirt, Rukia narrowed her eyes at him and said. "Let's continue. Like I said, every question that I give you, I want nothing but the truth. If I catch you lying, I'll show you some hell..."

_"I would rather fight with Aizen than dealing with this." _Riku thought irritably.

* * *

><p>"So...this whole time, you were in an alliance with Aizen all along with this Sora friend of yours too?" Rukia repeated.<p>

Riku nodded his head.

"That weapon next to you is called a Keyblade...and you're from a different world?" Rukia repeated again.

Riku nodded his head again.

"And so now...Aizen is trying to kill you as of this time?" Rukia repeated one more time.

"...You don't believe me, do you?" Riku asked with a sigh.

Rukia stood up and said. "I'm the one asking the questions. You're just here to answer those questions. And as for me believing you or not...I'll have to think long and hard before giving you an answer."

The Keyblade Master shook his head and asked. "Can you answer me one thing? Who are you anyway? And how do you know Byakuya? I was the one who healed you, in case you've forgotten."

Rolling her eyes, Rukia decided to answer anyway. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki. And Byakuya...is my brother."

"...I see." Riku muttered.

* * *

><p>Rukia was seen sitting on the ground with her Zanpakuto at her side as Riku explained to her about his confrontation with Byakuya.<p>

"So you actually beat Byakuya?" Rukia asked in amazement.

Riku nodded his confirmation. In exchange to hear his story, Rukia had broken the **Kido** Spell she placed on him, but warned him not to try anything funny. "Yeah, I won. But it wasn't easy. Byakuya was a tough opponent for sure."

"That's my brother." Rukia agreed, a proud look on her face. Then she wanted to ask Riku another question. "By the way, why did you call Byakuya a heartless jerk?"

Riku frowned as he said. "Because that's exactly what he is."

Instead of getting angry with him like before, Rukia only sighed and asked. "What did he say to you?" The Keyblade Master shook his head as he started to explain to Rukia all the cold things Byakuya had said to him...and his own words as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I am not doing this for Hinamori Momo. I couldn't care less for that Lieutenant. Ever since then, she has lost the will to fight, she has been nothing but a burden to her very own squad. If she can lose her head to her personal feelings, than she doesn't deserve to be a seated officer." Byakuya explained.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"It seems that you don't have feelings for yourself, right? Heck, I bet if you had someone as your friend, brother, sister or even a Wife, you wouldn't even care if they died." Riku told Byakuya.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end.<strong>

* * *

><p>After he was finished, Riku sighed tirelessly as he spoke to the Soul Reaper next to him. "I'm sorry about what I said, Rukia. When your brother said those things about Momo, I guess I just couldn't keep my mouth shut."<p>

Rukia exhaled after she heard the Keyblade Master's story. "...It's fine. You're not the only person who holds that impression of Byakuya. Most people tend to view him as a apathetic and self-serving Soul Reaper. But...he isn't like that."

"Tell me, is he anything different than I think he is?" Riku questioned, getting interested.

Rubbing the back of her head nervously, Rukia replied. "Actually, he rarely opens up to people, not even to me, sometimes. Yes, he can come off as cold and uncaring. Sometimes, even I start to think to myself...whether or not if he has any warmth in him whatsoever."

Riku remained silent at this.

"But...deep down, Byakuya does care about those close to him, including me. He may not seem like a good person, but you can count on him to fight and protect those who he cares about, and the Soul Society as well." Rukia proudly declared.

Then she glared at Riku and said. "So every single thing that you thought Byakuya was...is completely false. So don't ever speak ill of my brother...or my friends again! Do I make myself clear!?"

The Keyblade Master stood in amazement at this. Rukia was about one of the most passionate people he's ever met. He just smiled and raised his hands in surrender. "You win. I won't say anything bad about you, Byakuya, or your friends as well."

"Good." Rukia huffed as she flicked him on the forehead, which caused Riku to wince in slight pain. "Jerk." Rukia muttered.

Riku just chuckled as he got up after rubbing his forehead. "So, what are you going to do now, Rukia?" Riku questioned.

The Petite Soul Reaper took on a serious face and said. "I can't remain here any longer than I already have. I have to go and find my friends." Riku stepped forward and offered her a hand.

"How about I join you? I know the layout of Las Noches pretty well." Riku offered.

"Thanks, but I work better alone. You should go and find that friend of yours." Rukia suggested. The Keyblade Master nodded at this as he summoned his Keyblade. He turned to leave as he said.

"Alright. Take care of yourself." Riku finished.

"You as well." Rukia replied.

But before they could leave, they felt a strong spiritual presence. Shocked by this, Riku and Rukia turned their heads and saw **Zommari Rureaux **walking towards their path.

"Zommari?! What are you here for?!" Riku questioned.

The seventh Espada reached for his Zanpakuto. "Step aside Riku. I will handle you later...just as soon as I'm done with that Soul Reaper over there, the one who killed **Aaroniero.**" Zommari calmly stated.

"...Aaroniero is dead?" Riku questioned, surprised at hearing this.

"Correct. It's quite tragic actually. After all, Aaroniero was the last of the original Espada." Zommari explained as he drew his sword. "But Aaroniero could never finish what he started properly. So I came here...to clean up his mess."

Rukia scoffed and said. "You can try, Espada!"

Instantly, Zommari appeared behind Rukia and stabbed her through her chest. Rukia coughed up some blood as Zommari withdrew his blade from her. Then he smacked her in the face, knocking her out and sending her to the ground.

Riku growled as he attacked Zommari with his Keyblade, but Zommari quickly blocked the attack and used Sonido to appear at Riku's left side to attack, but the Keyblade Master dodged out of the way in time as he used a **Dark Firaga **at the Espada, but Zommari quickly moved out of the way as well.

_"Man he's fast!" _Riku thought as he attacked Zommari again, but the Espada used Sonido to dodge.

Zommari appeared in front of Riku and asked. "Are you impressed? My speed is the greatest out of all of the Espada. The moment that you decided to challenge me, you were already on the path of losing."

"We'll just see about that." Riku retorted as he took his fighting stance.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss-Anti Black Coat. Battle Theme-The Dread of Night.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Anti Black Coat drew a red and black blade made of energy and went straight towards Nelliel. She hissed at her enemy before using Sonido. She swiped her blade at it, but the <strong>ABC <strong>teleported out of the way. It started to shoot purple bullets made of energy at the female Espada.

"Whoa!" Nelliel cried out as she quickly blocked those attacks with her Zanpakuto. The ABC went to attack her with it's blade. It and Nelliel quickly exchanged blows with their weapons, but the ABC proved to be just as fast and strong as Nelliel. The Espada growled as she kicked at the ABC in the chest, but it quickly recovered and floated away from her.

"You won't get away from me!" Nelliel yelled as she ran towards it. The ABC quickly sent a spider-shaped attack made of blood-red energy at Nelliel. She jumped over it and she charged a teal-colored **Cero **with her left hand. The ABC was attacked and sent flying to the ground, but it quickly got up.

_"That can't be! Just what is with that...whatever it is!" _Nelliel thought as she was prepared to attack again. But the ABC sent a straight line made of blood-red energy at the ground as it went towards Nelliel, attacking her successfully.

"ARGH!" Nelliel screamed in pain as red flames covered her body. She recovered as soon as she landed on her feet. She used Sonido and kicked the ABC in the fact. It fell to the ground, but got up to attack. It started to shoot more energy bullets at Nelliel as she dodged out of the way several times.

The Espada panted as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh no. I'm quickly running out of energy. It's been so long since I've been in my original form." Nelliel gasped out as the ABC appeared in front of her to attack with it's blade.

Nelliel blocked it's attack with her Zanpakuto, but the force was enough to sent her to the ground. Nelliel got back up, but the ABC slashed her midriff, drawing out some blood.

She groaned in pain as she fell on her knees while covering her midriff with one hand while still holding her Zanpakuto with the other. ABC slowly walked over to her and pointed it's blade at her head.

Nelliel glared back at it and thought to herself. _"If I release my Resurreccion, I could possibly win this fight. I'm too weak in this form right now, but I have no choice. I'll be completely spent of spiritual energy, but this is my best shot! I have to make it count!"_

Standing up on her feet, Nelliel held her Zanpakuto in front of her in a horizontal stance and called out. **"Declare: Gamuza!"**

Gamuza started to glow as it started to produce a smoke and then, the glow grew even bigger as it started cover the surrounding area. The ABC watched quietly at this. Sora started to open his eyes as he lifted his head up to see what was going on.

The glow finally dissipated, showing Nelliel's new appearance. She took on the form of a Centaur with a black horse tail. Her Hollow Mask's horns were longer and the crack on it disappeared. Her shoulders were covered by white spaulders that extended to her neck. She had elbow guards and white gauntlets. Her arms were covered in black material and hands as well. There was a ring at the base of her tail and Gamuza transformed into a double-sided lance.

"...Nel?" Sora quietly questioned.

ABC quickly drew it's blade as it flew towards Nelliel. She lifted her Gamuza and shouted. **"Lanzador Verde!"** She lifted the lance and threw it at the ABC with extreme speed. It started to spin while building up spiritual energy. Then it stabbed right through the ABC like a drill. It fell to the ground with Gamuza still impaled in it's chest. Nelliel walked over and grabbed her lance, pulling it out.

The Anti Black Coat remained on the ground with a big hole in it's chest. Then it started to fade away completely...

* * *

><p><strong>The fun and wacky adventures of Donald and Goofy: Part 3.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ouch Donald! Your elbow is pressing on my chest!" Goofy whispered.<p>

"Get your foot off my face!" Donald angrily whispered back.

After getting spotted by a small group of Arrancars, Donald and Goofy were currently using a brown box as a hiding place, both to their discomfort.

"I told you we should have went outside." Donald reminded.

"Sorry." Goofy regretfully apologized.

After about a few minutes in the box, Donald jumped out and stretched his arms. "I can't take it anymore Goofy! At this rate, we'll never find Sora!" Donald groaned as he fell on his butt in exhaustion.

"Never say never Donald!" Goofy cried out. "I'm sure we'll find Sora in no time!"

Donald scoffed as he got up and walked away. "Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?"

"What do I know?" Goofy curiously questioned himself as he followed Donald. The Duck Magician rolled his eyes as he and Goofy walked away. Then the small group of Arrancars as they spotted the Disney Duo.

"THERE THEY ARE!" The Arrancars shouted.

"Oh No!" Donald cursed angrily as he and Goofy ran off. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE GOOFY!"

"My legs are running as fast as they can Donald!" Goofy complained as they were currently being chased by the Arrancars. They saw a bathroom and ran inside. The Arrancars broke down the door and saw cardboard cutouts of Donald and Goofy in their regular clothing in poses and making happy-faces.

"WE GOT YOU NOW!" The group of Arrancars yelled as they started to beat up on the cardboard cutouts of Donald and Goofy while the real ones quietly sneaked out of the bathroom and ran off.

* * *

><p>"Isn't there anywhere else we could hide?" Donald moaned as he fell on his tummy.<p>

Goofy stopped walking as he placed a hand on his chin, looking around thoughtfully. His eyes wondered around until he spotted something. A steel ladder was seen on one of the walls in the hallway. From above was a opening to one of the towers of Las Noches, and the ladder was the only way to get there.

"Donald, look!" Goofy shouted, pointing his finger on the ladder. Donald gasped in delight as he and Goofy ran towards it. "FREEDOM!" Donald cheered. His excitement was cut short as he saw Goofy already about to climb on the ladder.

"What do you think you're doing?! I'm getting on first!" Donald questioned as he pushed Goofy away.

"That's not fair Donald! I was the one who found it!" Goofy whined.

"Tell it to someone who cares!" Donald barked as he and Goofy tried to push each other away from the ladder. Then Goofy had an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin.

Goofy showed the coin to Donald and said. "How about this? We'll flip for it. You're heads, and I'm tails."

"...Fine." Donald grumbled. Goofy nodded with a smile as he flipped his coin. But it turned out that he flipped it too high as it started to bounce everywhere until it went straight towards a window, landing outside and falling into the ground.

"OH NO!" Donald and Goofy cried out as they went straight towards the window and tried searching for the coin, which wasn't easy due to the fact that they were so high up in Las Noches.

Goofy poked his head down as he tried to get a better look. "Hmmmm...TAILS! I WIN!" Goofy cheered as he ran towards the ladder and started to climb onto it. Donald immediately followed him.

"WHAT!? There's no way that you can see that dang coin from down there! Get off the ladder. GET OFF THE LADDER GOOFY! I'M NOT TELLING YOU TWICE! SO GET OFF!" Donald angrily ordered as he tried to pull Goofy's legs so he couldn't climb any further. But all he could do was pull off Goofy's pants. They fell on his head as he got them off.

Then Goofy started to yell. "Oh man! It's cold up here!" Confused by this, Donald look and saw Goofy's pants in his hands. He looked up and saw Goofy...without his pants.

"WAH!" Donald cried out as he dropped the pants and covered his eyes in horror.

* * *

><p>After getting up to the ladder and making it to the tower, Donald and Goofy, with his pants back on, walk inside when they saw a window in the tower. They walked over to it and watched what was happening outside.<p>

"...Hey Donald." Goofy said.

"Yeah?" Donald questioned.

"Who's that fella with the orange hair and black clothes over there?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know. Didn't see him before." Donald answered.

"Never say never Donald!" Goofy scolded.

"When did I ever say that!?" Donald questioned.

Goofy ignored him as he took a closer at what was going outside from the window. "Well whoever that kid is, he seems to be in trouble. Maybe we should go and help him. What do you say Donald?"

"Absolutely not!" Donald said. "We still have to find Sora, Riku and King Mickey!"

"But...we haven't found a clue where they are." Goofy nervously reminded.

Hearing this, Donald wanted to protest, but he knew his friend was right. Besides, they had nothing better to do. Donald sighed as he slapped his forehead. He just knew he was going to regret this.

"Okay. But how are we going to get there? It's not like we could just jump down from that window and hopefully live to talk about it." Donald replied.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA DONALD!" Goofy happily stated as he grabbed Donald and was ready to jump out of the window.

"NO GOOFY! I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID! DON'T JUMP OUT THAT WINDOW!" Donald fearfully cried out as he struggled to get out of Goofy's strong grip.

"AND AWAY WE GO!" Goofy cheered as he ran up to the window and jumped out with a screaming Donald in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Nel and Nelliel.<strong>

* * *

><p>After managing to get on his feet, Sora looked over and saw Nelliel, with her back facing him. Her whole new appearance confused him greatly. Last time he remembered, she like a little toddler. Right now, she looked like a full-blown adult. Taking a closer look, Sora was able to see the tattoo <strong>3 <strong>on Nelliel's back, which surprised him greatly.

_"What!? Nel is an Espada!?" _Sora questioned mentally. Deciding to test his theory to see if he was right or not, Sora took a few steps towards her and spoke out quietly and gently as he could.

"...Nel? Is that you?"

Hearing her name, Nelliel quickly turned around and faced Sora, surprising him with her very serious expression. She held her Zanpakuto as she calmly walked over to him and then...she threw her arms around him.

**GLOMP!**

Sora started to cry out in pain as Nelliel happily and dramatically hugging him with unseen strength. **"Sora!~ **I'm so happy that you're okay. I feel like I'm about to cry right now!"

_"I'm starting to feel like crying too!" _Sora thought as he tried his best to break away from her, with no success. After hugging him and causing him some more pain, Nelliel finally let him go, much to his relief.

After getting himself, Sora sat down on the floor with Nelliel and asked. "So Nel, what happened to you? You're so...so...Grown Up!"

Giggling at his reaction, Nelliel smiled and said. "Well for starters Sora: My real name is ****Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.**** But you can still call me Nel if that's easier. And also...I'm the 3rd Espada."

"So you are an Espada." Sora concluded, realizing that his theory was correct. "But wait, isn't Halibel the 3rd Espada? What's going on here?"

Nel just placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Relax Sora. I'll clear up everything that you're confused about."

* * *

><p>Then Nel started to tell her story to Sora. Several years ago, she was the previous 3rd Espada in Aizen's army. Back then, she would be constantly challenged to a fight by Nnoitra, who the 8th Espada, due to the fact that he couldn't stand the thought that not only was she a stronger fighter than he was, and a female at that, but because she refused to see him as a warrior. So he went to attack Pesche and Dondochakka, both who turned out to be Nel's Fraccion. Angered by this, Nel attempted to fight Nnoitra, but with the aid of Szayel, he paralyzed her, long enough for Nnoitra to injure her.<p>

"So...that's how it is. I can't explain why I turned into a child and everything else after that." Nel sighed as she sheathed her sword. Her energy was quite low at this point.

Sora had stayed quiet as he patiently listened to Nel. Then he got up on his feet and started to walk around. "Sora?" Nel questioned in confusion.

Summoning his Keyblade, the Keyblade Wielder turned to Nel and said. "Come on Nel. Let's get out of here. It's time to teach that Nnoitra a lesson."

"A lesson?" Nel repeated, more confused.

"That's right Nel. Look, it doesn't matter to me if you're an Espada or not. You're still Nel to me! And there's one thing that I hate...is other people harming my friends! I won't let Nnoitra get away with this! It's time to finish him off, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Sora declared as he pointed his Keyblade at the air, shooting a beam of light at the purple sky. Then a Keyhole appeared as the beam of light made contact with it. Soon, the whole area was starting to get surrounded by light.

Hearing his words, Nel had let out some tears from her eyes as she smiled happily and kindly at her friend. _"Thank you so much...Sora..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion: All for One and One for All!<strong>

* * *

><p>Seeing a bloodied and beaten Ichigo at his feet, Nnoitra rolled his eyes and said. "Well wasn't this a waste of time? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait for awhile until that Sora gets back. In the mean time, Tesra...finish him."<p>

"As you wish sir." Tesra said as he drew out his Zanpakuto. **"Crush: Verruga!" **Releasing his Zanpakuto, Tesra started to transform into a huge warthog-like beast. His mask covered his entire face and grew some tusks as well. His hair grew into a mane as well.

Ichigo glared up at the Fraccion when he suddenly, stomped on his body. "ARGH!" Ichigo screamed in pain as Tesra started to torture him with no remorse.

"STOP IT! ICHIGO!" Orihime pleaded as she tried to run over to him. But Nnoitra grabbed her by the mouth and grinned at her. "Shut your mouth. Just watch carefully as your hero gets his just desserts!"

Orihime started to cry even harder as her beloved Ichigo was getting more injured by the second. Then something totally unexpected happened. The sky started to crack until a hole blew out.

"What was that?" Nnoitra claimed in shock. Then Sora jumped out of the hole with Nel in his arms. He used one of his hand to summon his Keyblade as he used Drop Step to run towards Tesra.

SLASH!"

Tesra gasped in pain as blood came out of his mouth. His right arm was sliced off and a very large gashed on his chest. He stumbled around until he fell on his back, defeated.

Nnoitra's eyes widen at the defeat of his Fraccion. "TESRA!" He screamed out for him. Then a **Firaga **landed on his face, causing him to yell in pain as he fell on his back while rubbing his face.

Sora glared at him and said. "Stay there Nnoitra. I'll deal with you in a minute." Then he walked over to Ichigo while still carrying Nel. Orihime gasped at the appearance of her Keyblade-Wielding friend and ran over to him.

"...Sora...it's about time you got here." Ichigo groaned in pain as Sora had set Nel next to him. She fell unconscious as soon as they were leaving the Caja Negacion due to her low power at the moment.

Ichigo turned his head and saw Nel. His eyes went wide with disbelief. "Nel?! What happened to her Sora!?" Orihime made her way to her friends and she too was surprised by Nel's change of appearance.

"I'll explain later. You two just lay there and rest." Sora ordered. He looked at Orihime and asked. "Orihime, can you stay and heal them while I take care of Nnoitra?"

Orihime hesitantly nodded her head while Ichigo moved his head up to protest. "What!? Are you serious!? If that's the case, then we're helping you!" Sora shook his head and said.

"You can help me by staying where you are and get better. Sorry Ichigo, but you'll only get in my way in your condition. Nothing personal." Ichigo angrily gritted his teeth and sharply turned his head away, refusing to look at Sora right now. This was one of those things he hated feeling the most: Useless. Orihime used **Sōten Kisshun **to heal both him and Nel. She smiled kindly at Ichigo, who glanced at her. His eyes softened and he gave a small smile in return. Then the two of them watched as Sora walked back to Nnoitra.

The Espada got up as he glared down at the Keyblade Wielder. This was it: Today was the day that he will avenge himself and make Sora pay with his life for defeating him.

"Sora...you have no idea how long I waited for this. Now that I'm done with that useless piece of Soul Reaper flesh, you and I can finally get down to business!" Nnoitra laughed as he pointed his huge Zanpakuto at Sora.

"And then what? You honestly think that if you can kill me, right here right now, you'll still be the strongest?" Sora questioned in a incredulous tone. Then he glared at him and said. "News Flash Nnoitra: There's always going to be someone stronger than you are. It doesn't matter if it's strength, speed, intelligence, or strategy. To me, you're nothing but a murderous and selfish barbarian. You're no warrior at all."

Nnoitra's eyes widen in anger as his temper went up the roof. "You sound just like that her. Those words...**THOSE EXACT WORDS!" **Nnoitra roared in anger as he charged right at Sora. The Keyblade Wielder quickly summoned the **Master Keeper **Keyblade as he was about to block Nnoitra's attack...but someone else did it for him.**  
><strong>

Goofy used his **Save the King **Shield to block Nnoitra's attack as Donald jumped on his shoulders and pointed his **Save the Queen **staff at him. **"Balloonga!" **Donald yelled as he released a huge balloon that made contact with Nnoitra, sending more smaller and powerful balloons at him.

"GAH!" Nnoitra gasped in pain as he sent to the ground. Sora was shocked to see his old companions right by his side, once again.

"Donald?! Goofy!?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for now. Like the usual, just sent me some ideas for the next chapter. They could be useful you know. But anyway, I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Before I go, how about we discuss some Kingdom Hearts III? In my eyes, we definitely won't see a release in 2013. Hopefully we'll find out the release date in 2014. In the mean time, we'll probably play around with **HD 1.5 Remix or KH **χ. Nomura will probably release another spin-off title while he's busy with KH III and Final Fantasy XV.****  
><strong>****

******Now on to another subject. I was impressed when Nomura had Neko and the others from The World Ends with You appear in Kingdom Hearts. That tells me that he's more than willing to use other characters from other game franchises that Square Enix owns as well. Like Dragon Quest for example. Personally, if I could pick a Final Fantasy character to appear in KH III, I would pick Zidane Tribal in a heartbeat.******

******Also, there's a possibly that we'll see some characters that from video games that Square and Enix made before they merged. Such as Parasite Eve, Chrono Trigger, Secret of Mana or Star Ocean.******

******It would be nice to see some Marvel, Star Wars or Miyazaki films appearing, but I'm not getting my hopes up. Now Pixar, that's a big possibly. Hopefully we can see Toy Story. That's something I would really like to see.******

******In the KH III summary, it says that Sora, Donald and Goofy are trying to find Seven Guardians of Light along with something called The Key to Return Hearts while Riku and Mickey are searching for previous Keyblade Wielders. At least we know that those guys are appearing.******

******Are your thoughts? What characters you would like to see? What worlds do you want in KH III?******

******And besides Kingdom Hearts, there's also Bleach. I've been reading the new chapters like everyone else. Sadly, we won't see another chapter in five weeks. Kubo is currently writing and finishing the Final Battle and Separation Story. I'm getting excited just hearing about it.******

******Next chapter will be the final fight between Sora and Nnoitra. Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Axel/Lea and Kairi will appear as well.******

******And now with all of that said, see all of you guys later and have a wonderful day!******


	40. Captains vs Espada: Princess Awakening

**Me again. Well...here's the final battle between Sora and Nnoitra. With this chapter, I will have made 40 chapters as of this moment. Well, here you go.**

**Read it and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The World that Never Was...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Master Xehanort <strong>and **Xenmas **were seen drinking some tea at a table inside one of the rooms in the Organization XIII castle. They were currently relaxing while some of their men were supposed to come back.

"It's been quite awhile since they left." Xemnas noted as he drink his tea.

"Rest assured. They'll be here at any time." Master Xehanort calmly stated as he relaxed in his seat. "After they return, I can finally begin another one of my plans."

Then a few people started coming inside. **Xigbar **came in while carrying**Aqua **in his arms. **Xaldin **followed him inside with **Ventus **over his shoulder. Finally, **Lexaeus **arrived with **Terra**and **Lea **as he carried them with each arm, wrapped around their bodies. All Keyblade Wielders were unconscious at this point.

"We're back, Old Coot." Xigbar greeted in a bored tone.

Smiling in delight, Master Xehanort and Xemnas walked over to them. "Good. With these four in my custody, I can finally begin with my plans for them. A shame that we couldn't capture Kairi and King Mickey, but I'll take what I can get." Master Xehanort said with a smirk.

**"XEHANORT!~" **Someone yelled in the room.

The elderly Keyblade Master looked over and saw **Ryo Utagawa **glaring furiously at him with **Fried **in his left hand in her sword form. "You...did you have any idea what you got me into?!" Ryo questioned. "I was almost killed because of you!"

"Ah...Ryo. Didn't expect you to show up, but I don't tolerate cowards in my castle. So I will ask you to leave...now." Master Xehanort warned.

Xemnas nodded his head and said. "Not only did you fail your task in defeating Terra, you also ran off as well. What little use you provided has wiped out. As of this moment, your existence is nothing more than a bother."

The Bount's eyes widened in rage at this.

"You...YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, BASTARD!" Ryo roared as he ran towards Master Xehanort with Fried. Suddenly, a giant fist smashed Ryo on the ground, killing him instantly and with blood splattering on the ground.

**Julius **was seen growling as he grabbed Ryo's dead body and threw him away. Master Xehanort smirked at this as he went to the huge creature. Julius growled in delight as he saw Master Xehanort coming towards him.

"Excellent Work Julius." Master Xehanort praised as he petted Julius on the head, which he panted happily at this, acting almost like a dog. The elderly Keyblade Master chuckled as he waved off Julius, sending him on his way.

"Ugh. Wonder why he has that...whatever he's called, around." Xigbar questioned in disgust.

"He's proven to be very useful for us." Xemnas explained. "Perhaps you should take this as a lesson and work harder, Xigbar."

Xigbar scoffed at this. "As if. That's only something you would say to Demyx."

Shaking his head, Xaldin calmly asked. "So where should we put these four? I assume that you have a few ideas on what to do with them?"

"...What's your plan?" Lexaeus calmly questioned.

Master Xehanort smirked and said. "The three of you will find out...soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Heads are better than two.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Donald?! Goofy!?" Sora gasped in disbelief. He couldn't believe at what he was seeing. Here, in front of him, was his two very first companions that he had adventures with, laughed with, cried with, fought the Heartless and Nobodies with, finding Keyholes in many worlds with, and the two best friends that he made outside of Destiny Islands.<p>

Hearing his voice, Donald and Goofy turned around. The only thing they could say was...

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Donald used his staff to whack Sora on the head, which made yelp in pain.

"Hey Donald! What was that for?!" Sora questioned as he rubbed his head to sooth the pain.

"Do you have any clue how worried me and Donald were worried about you Sora?" Goofy questioned. "We thought we would never see you again!"

Sora shook his head and said. "That's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that I would end up here!?"

"That's no excuse!" Donald snapped. "You've been missing for months, and everyone has been worried sick about you and Riku! You should be ashamed of yourself, Mister Keyblade Brat!"

"What are you two doing here?!" Sora questioned. "How did you even get here!?"

Goofy waved his hands and said. "Now calm down Sora."

"Well how else am I supposed to react to seeing you guys after staying here in Hueco Mundo!?" Sora retorted.

As the three of them argued, Ichigo and Orihime watched them, quite dumbfounded.

"Is that...a talking duck and dog?" Ichigo questioned in disbelief.

"...I think so." Orihime answered, quite shocked herself. Meanwhile, Nnoitra started to stand on his feet, quite pissed by what happened. He looked up and saw Sora with Donald and Goofy.

"HUH?! Who the hell are those two with Sora?" Nnoitra questioned himself. he shook his head and said. "Whoever they are, it doesn't matter. I won't let anyone interfere with my fight with Sora."

After arguing with his friends for a few more minutes, Sora started to defend himself by saying. "Look, I'm sorry, okay!? There, happy?"

The response that he got was Donald and Goofy jumping all over him. Sora gasped, but he started to laugh happily as Donald and Goofy hugged him tightly and rubbed his spiky hair. "APOLOGY ACCEPTED!" Both Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Okay...I'm confused as of this moment." Ichigo muttered with a sweat-drop. Orihime couldn't help but giggle, finding the Kingdom Hearts Trio's antics very amusing. Sora laughed as he threw his arms around his buddies.

"I missed you guys, really." Sora chuckled.

Goofy smiled and said. "Now that we've found you Sora, we can find King Mickey and Riku right now!"

"Huh?" Mickey's here too?" Sora questioned in surprise.

Donald nodded rapidly at this. "Yeah! Him, Leon and the others, Ventus and his friends, Lea and Kairi! All of us traveled to find you and Riku, and bring you two back home, safe and sound!"

"KAIRI'S HERE TOO!?" Sora asked in excitement. After all, she's the one that he's been wanting to see the most for so long. All he wanted right now was to see her beautiful smile and give all of his free time, solely for her.

"That's right!" Goofy confirmed. Yen Sid was able to track down Riku and so, all of us traveled and arrived here, and now here you are! Now, we can get out of here and go home!"

Sora jumped up in eagerness and said. "This is awesome! I can't wait to see everyone again!" But then, Sora paused as he glanced at Ichigo and Orihime. He looked back to Donald and Goofy.

"...Sorry guys. But I can't go back with you two right now. There's something I have to do first." Sora explained. Holding the **Master Keeper **Keyblade, Sora said. "I have to stop Aizen first."

"WHAT!?" Donald questioned. "No way Jose! You've been gone long enough!"

Goofy nodded at this. "We ain't going no where until you and Riku come back with us, Sora.

The Keyblade Wielder groaned as he faced-palmed. "Look...it's complicated. I did some things...that I regret. Now...I have to stop Aizen and make sure that his plans won't succeed."

"...But Sora..." Donald said in a worried tone. Goofy looked just as worried too.

"Um...excuse us?" Orihime's timid voice was heard.

Sora, Donald and Goofy turned to see Ichigo and Orihime, both wearing sheepish expressions on their faces. "Who the heck are you two?" Donald asked curiously, using his staff as a cane.

Orihime giggled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Nice to meet you two, my name is Orihime. That over there is Ichigo."

"Hey." Ichigo sighed as he waved at them. This was getting weirder and weirder.

Sora smiled and said. "Donald, Goofy, this is Orihime and Ichigo. They've been helping me out recently, trying to escape from Las Noches. I helped them out a few times too."

Goofy smiled and cheerfully replied. "Well it's nice to meet ya, Igloo and Oreo!"

"How the hell did you get my name mixed up with 'IGLOO'!?" Ichigo furiously questioned.

"Actually Mister Goofy...it's Orihime." Orihime spoke as she nervously pointed a finger up.

Sora and Donald quietly snickered with each other at this.

Goofy was about to respond until he and Donald saw Nnoitra getting up. He rubbed his injured face and growled. "Did you forget about me already, Sora!?" The Keyblade Wielder just glared at the Espada.

"Eh Sora, who's that?" Donald questioned.

"...His name is Nnoitra. Right now, he's my enemy." Sora answered with a narrow glare.

"WAHHH! Bad guy!" Donald cried out.

"BAD GUY!?" Goofy gasped in shock. Then he pulled out a cup of hot coffee and drank it, only to spit it out in shock. The coffee landed on Sora, Donald and strangely, Ichigo.

"GOOFY!" Sora and Donald angrily yelled.

Ichigo was rubbing the coffee on his face as he shouted. "What was that for?!"

Orihime covered her mouth to hide her mirthful giggles.

Nnoitra just grunted in annoyance as he lifted his huge Zanpakuto. "Enough of this crap! I won't allow anyone to get in my way! Sora...it's time to end this petty rivalry between us...once and for all."

"My thoughts exactly." Sora agreed with a glare. But then Donald and Goofy stepped in front of him.

Donald pointed his staff at the Espada and shouted. "You want to get to Sora, you'll have to get through us!"

"Yeah!" Goofy agreed, holding up his shield. "I won't let you lay a hand on Sora, Mr. Nova Scotia!"

"It's Nnoitra...!" Nnoitra hissed with annoyance.

Sora was startled by what his friends said. "Wait a minute, what are you two doing?!"

Donald and Goofy looked back at him. "We're going to fight alongside you Sora, just like old times." Goofy answered as he took a fighting stance. "And I'll start helping by defeating Mr. Newfoundland right here!"

"I told you, my name is Nnoitra!" The Espada snapped.

The duck magician twirled his staff and said. "Goofy is right. We're your friends Sora. We've been fighting side by side for a long time, and I won't leave your side, so get used to it!" Donald shouted with determination.

Stunned by this, Sora could only smile and nodded his head. "Thanks you guys. That means a lot to me." Taking up his Keyblade, Sora shouted. "Now let's defeat Nnoitra once and for all!"

"YEAH!" Donald and Goofy shouted out their agreement.

Nnoitra just cackled at this and said. "You three are a bunch of fools! Did you honestly think that you can beat me!?"

"I don't think we'll beat you. I know we'll beat ya!" Donald retorted.

"That's right Donald! We'll show ya Mr. Nagasaki!" Goofy exclaimed.

**"...IT'S NNOITRA!" **The Espada roared furiously. Then Nnoitra started to release his heavy spiritual pressure. The Kingdom Hearts Team grunted as they stood their ground.

Ichigo and Orihime watched from afar, staying out of the battle.

"Ichigo...do you think they'll be okay?" Orihime asked in a concerned tone.

"...We'll just have to wait and see." Ichigo responded. He paid full attention to the battle, wanting to see what was going to happen while also wanting to know how strong Sora really was.

Sora readied himself with his Keyblade and said. "Donald, Goofy, don't hold yourselves back. Nnoitra isn't going to be playing around. Right now, he really wants to kill me, so be careful."

"Got it!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time.

Nnoitra grinned as he was ready to unleash his wrath on the three of them, especially Sora. "It's time to show these punks...some hell." The Espada chuckled with glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

* * *

><p>Watching a distance away, <strong>Kenpachi<strong>and **Yachiru **were watching Sora's battle. They had arrived in Hueco Mundo alongside some of the other Captains and Lieutenants, plus Hanataro, to assist Ichigo and his group in saving Orihime.

"So that's Sora?" Kenpachi questioned. "Tch. He's a little weaker looking than I expected. Now question is, where the hell is Riku?"

Yachiru, who was licking a lollipop, asked. "So, should we go help Ichi and**So-kun**, Kenny?" Kenpachi was about to respond until he stopped himself. "Wait, who the hell is So-kun?"

The nickname that I thought of for him!" Yachiru cheerfully answered, pointing at Sora.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kenpachi muttered in annoyance, earning a giggle from Yachiru. He just grinned and said. "Well enough sitting around, let's go over there, Yachiru."

"RIGHT!" Yachiru agreed as she and Kenpachi were about to race until, a corridor of darkness appeared in front of them. Kenpachi stopped and narrowed his eye at it.

Yachiru glanced at it and asked. "What's that Kenny?" Then someone stepped out of it. That someone turned out to be **Young Xehanort. **The young man turned to the Soul Reapers.

"So you are Kenpachi Zaraki." Xehanort noted. "Even when you're not engaged in battle, I can still clearly feel the power emitting off your body. Quite impressive for a Soul Reaper, especially one who hasn't learned Bankai or even Shikai."

Kenpachi immediately pulled out his sword and pointed it at Xehanort. "How the hell did you know all of that? What are you, a stalker or something?"

"I'm confused Kenny. Is that a boy or a girl?" Yachiru questioned, pointing at Xehanort.

"Hell if I know." Kenpachi replied.

Xehanort was unmoved by this and asked. "You two are planning on assisting Ichigo and Sora to take down Nnoitra, correct? If that's the case, than I won't allow you to interfere."

"Yeah? How do you expect to stop me then?" Kenpachi questioned.

Holding his hand up in the air, Xehanort snapped his fingers. Suddenly the whole ground started to tremble as something huge started to come out of the sand. Yachiru and Kenpachi watched curiously on what was about to happen.

A huge creature with six-arms, brown and black body and a head that looked like the head of a cobra. It wore a gold apron that had the Heartless Emblem. Finally, it carried two Khopesh with two of it's arms.

"It's been awhile since you appeared, hasn't it...**Kurt Zisa?" **Xehanort asked calmly.

The Kurt Zisa Heartless merely roared in response. It started to swing it's giant weapons in the process.

"What's that Kenny?" Yachiru questioned.

"That's something I like to know too." Kenpachi said.

Xehanort pointed at the Heartless and started to explain. "This is a Heartless. These are creatures that were born from the darkness in people's hearts. Ironically, they have no hearts of their own."

Kenpachi rolled his eye and said. "I'm getting tired of your mouth. I didn't ask for an explanation. Just one question: How strong is it?"

"...Why don't you fight it and find out?" Xehanort suggested as he stepped back into the dark corridor, disappearing from view. Kurt Zisa roared at Kenpachi as the Soul Reaper grinned and drew his Zanpakuto out.

"I kinda like that idea." Kenpachi chuckled. "Yachiru, stay out of the way. Go watch from a distance or something."

"GOOD LUCK KENNY!" Yachiru cheerfully said as she jumped off and ran off.

Kenpachi grinned as he stared at the huge Heartless with no fear whatsoever. "I hope you'll at least tire me out or something."

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya's Pride and Zommari's Intoxication.<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku grunted as he blocked another strike from Zommari's Zanpakuto. Riku held back a fist, and punched Zommari directly in the fist. Zommari retaliated by grabbing the Keyblade Master by the front of his shirt, and threw him against a wall.<p>

"Tell something Riku." Zommari asked as he walked over to the teen. "Why are you and Sora turning traitor towards Lord Aizen? He's done a ton of good for you both. Providing shelter, training you and Sora to get stronger, and protecting you from whatever dangers lie in Hueco Mundo. This is how you repay him? I do not understand your reasoning.

The Keyblade Master got up and wiped his mouth. "Because what Aizen is doing is wrong. Me and Sora decided to that we're going to stop Aizen from becoming the Soul King. Now tell me Zommari, why are you even working for a guy like him?"

"...Why you ask?" Zommari questioned. "For the eradication of all Soul Reapers, that's why."

"That doesn't make sense." Riku said. "Aizen himself is a Soul Reaper, and yet you choose to follow him?"

Zommari only nodded his head. "That is correct. Even still, Lord Aizen has kept us safe for a long time. He's done a lot of good for us Hollows, more so than any other Soul Reaper in the past."

Riku only shook his head and said. "Sorry to break the news to you, but me and Sora going to stop your precious 'Lord Aizen' from becoming Soul King. First, I'm going to stop you, Zommari."

The Espada only sighed and said. "Your arrogance is equal to that of a Soul Reaper's, Riku."

"Oh please." Riku scoffed. "Don't compare me to those guys. Me and them are completely different in every way."

"...My thoughts exactly."

Riku and Zommari turned around and saw someone walking away from the shadows. That person turned out to be**Byakuya Kuchiki. **The Soul Reaper walked over to Rukia's body, examining her.

_"Byakuya!?" _Riku questioned. _"What's he doing here?" _Byakuya took his gaze away from Rukia and turned to both Keyblade Wielder and Espada.

Zommari pointed his Zanpakuto at Byakuya and asked. "Who are you?" Byakuya simply stared, not answering. Zommari took a look at his appearance and said. "Judging by the white Haori that you have, you must be a Captain. I am **Zommari Leroux: **Espada # 7."

Again, Byakuya didn't say a word.

"Now...mind telling me what your name is?" Zommari questioned.

"...I am your enemy, plain and simple." Byakuya answered. He glanced again at Rukia and asked. "Are you the one who put her in that condition?"

Zommari shook his head and said. "I am not, but I was about to finish the job, before Riku and you have arrived." Riku and Byakuya stared silently at Zommari as he asked. "Is something the matter? I thought you would have start attacking by now. If you're trying to save the girl, than any of your efforts will be futile."

"...I don't understand." Byakuya stated. "Just what do you mean by Futile?"

Riku walked over to the Soul Reaper and said. "Hey wait, what are you even doing here B-"

Byakuya raised his Zanpakuto and said. "Whatever questions you have will have to be put on hold. I will be the one to defeat this Espada. So stay there, and don't do anything foolish."

"...Right." Riku muttered, stepping back.

Now it just Soul Reaper and Hollow against each other. Byakuya stepped forward...and used **Senka **and he appeared right behind Zommari. Right before he could attack however, another Zommari appeared behind him. He used his Zanpakuto to attack, but Byakuya blocked the attack with his own Zanpakuto, and he jumped back from Zommari.

"That technique of your's...what was it?" Byakuya questioned.

Zommari lifted his Zanpakuto down and explained. "It is called **Gemelos Sonido. **By increasing my steps even a little, I can create a clone. I guess you can say, it's like a game of magic tricks."

"Furthermore." Zommari continued. "I am the fastest among the Espada."

"Really now?" Riku questioned.

Zommari nodded his head and turned back to Byakuya. "My technique is also used to surprise my opponents. If you're too shocked to move, than you don't have to feel embarrassed, Soul Reaper."

"...You should be the one who feels ashamed." Byakuya retorted. "You revealed your entire hand." With that, Byakuya used Flash Step and slashed Zommari across the chest.

Then another Zommari appeared from behind, but Byakuya easily blocked his attack, but then one other Zommari appeared behind him.

"My Gemelos Sonido is not limited to just one clone." The real Zommari explained.

"I figured as much." Byakuya calmly stated as he used **Hado #4. Byakurai**through one of the clone's chest. Suddenly, even more clones of Zommari appeared right behind the Soul Reaper.

"The total of clones I can create are five." The real Zommari said. Then he stabbed Byakuya right through his chest.

"Byakuya...?!" Riku whispered in shock.

Zommari stared Byakuya directly in his eyes and said. "The reason for your own defeat is the arrogance that kept you from telling me your own name." Byakuya simply stared back, but then...

The real Byakuya reappeared behind Zommari and pointed his Zanpakuto at his head. _"To think...I had to use**Utsusemi**__to escape that attack.**Yoruichi Shihoin **would never let me hear the end of it when she was here."_Byakuya thought.

"...You're the arrogant one. But your defeat isn't the reason for that. Simply put, it's merely a huge difference in our power, that is all." Byakuya calmly said to Zommari.

Zommari turned his head around to face the Soul Reaper and said. "You shouldn't be so full of pride. After all, you and I are of equal class."

Byakuya shook his head and said. "An Arrancar, who thinks that he's equal to myself is already a form of pride itself."

"...I see that arrogance is a part of your nature. So...I will destroy your pride...right now." Zommari replied. Then, he started to levitate his Zanpakuto in front of him as he clasped his hands together. Then he started to twist his head until it got perpendicular to the rest of his body, then he took a bracing stance.

**"Suppress...Brujería!" **Zommari shouted. Suddenly, his Zanpakuto started to bend into a spiral. Then a white smoke started to emit from the Zanpakuto, covering Zommari's entire body.

Byakuya and Riku waited as Zommari finally appeared, with his whole appearance changed. He had fifty open eyes all over his body. His lower half was replaced by a pink pumpkin-like structure. surrounded by what looked like cyclopean faces that kinda resembled Zommari's face. His neck was covered with a skull-shaped neck brace with a open eye in the front. Black markings also appeared on his face in the form of triangles coming down his eyes. Five more markings appeared under his mouth.

"So that's Zommari's **Resurreccíón."**Riku noted.

Byakuya looked unimpressed as Zommari looked like he was about attack, which caused Byakuya to use Flash Step to appear behind him, for some reason...he couldn't move.

"...What?" Byakuya questioned, looking confused.

"Hmph. I guess you appear confused." Zommari mocked. "You see Soul Reaper, I already made my move."

Then a black sun-shaped mark appeared on Byakuya's left leg, much to his confusion.

"Your left leg is now under my control." Zommari stated. "This ability of mine is called **Amor. **It can steal sovereignty over anything it sees." Zommari finished. Riku and Byakuya remained quiet at this.

Then Zommari went on. "It's okay though, for someone of your intelligence not to understand. I'll explain it in a different way...by your left leg towards me."

"...I'll have to do it then." Byakuya muttered. Then he brought down his Zanpakuto and cut off the muscles and tendons in his leg. As soon as he did that, Byakuya couldn't feel any movement in that leg whatsoever.

"Superb." Zommari said. "That was quite impressive, but now...I'll control the woman instead."

Hearing that, Byakuya used Shunpo to appear in front of Rukia. "So you can move just as fast with one leg. More impressive." Zommari commended.

Then all of a sudden, someone else was ran into the room. It was **Hanataro Yamada. **"Captain Kuchiki! Why did you leave me behind like that!? I can't use the Flash Step technique like you can!" Hanataro whined.

Taking a look around him, he was shocked to see what was in front of him. He turned and saw the injured Rukia on the ground. "What!? Miss Rukia!?" Hanataro questioned.

"...Hanataro Yamada. I suggest strongly that you step back, or there'll be no guarantee that I won't end up accidentally killing you." Byakuya ordered in a calm tone.

"Y-Yes Sir!" Hanataro agreed as he took many steps back. He looked over and saw the Keyblade Master. "...RIKU!? It's really you!"

"Um...Hi." Riku greeted, feeling uncomfortable.

Hanataro ran up to him and said. "So this is where you've been. I never thought that I would see you again."

Riku rubbed the back of his head and said. "Yeah...about that. Listen Hanataro, there's something I have to tell you..."

The 7th Seat looked confused, then he just smiled and said. "That's okay Riku, you don't have to explain. I know that you're not a Soul Reaper. Captain Yamamoto's friend already told all of the captains about you and your other friend, including being Keyblade Wielders!"

"What?" Riku questioned, surprised. "Then who's that friend of Yamamoto's?"

Hanataro put on a thoughtful expression and said. "I think Captain Unohana mentioned his name. Yen...Sid?"

_"Master Yen Sid?" _Riku thought in surprise. _"So he and Yamamoto know each other? I don't know whether to be happy or shocked by all of this." _Then the Keyblade Master turned back to Hanataro.

"Oh yes! There's something I've been wanting to ask." Hanataro said. Then he pulled out his Zanpakuto and showed it to Riku. "Riku...what did you do exactly to my Zanpakuto?"

Riku just chuckled and said. "Think of it...as a gift of thanks for helping me out back there in the Soul Society."

"That doesn't answer my question at all." Hanataro mumbled.

The Keyblade Master shook his head and said. "Just give it some time. You'll find out."

"If you say so." Hanataro sighed with defeat. Then he smiled at Riku and said. "By the way, Momo is doing great. We were able to clear up the whole situation after you left."

"That's good to hear. At least they won't be chasing after me anymore." Riku said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Byakuya's battle.<strong>

* * *

><p>Byakuya stared at his left arm, which was now under Zommari's control. But like before, he cut out his left arm as well, leaving it motionless.<p>

"HUH!? What are you doing Captain!?" Hanataro questioned.

"...**Hado #1. Sho." **Byakuya said, pointing his finger at Rukia's body as a small amount of energy came out of from the tip of his finger with enough force to push Rukia away.

"You threw away your leg and arm as if they are your enemy...with no hesitation. How very impressive. To be able to make such cool headed decisions in this situation. However...it also seems careless. Do you honest think that you can take me on with just one arm and one leg? A little presumptuous...wouldn't you agree?" Zommari asked coolly.

Byakuya glared back and said. "Despite these handicaps, I have not lowered myself to your level, Espada."

Zommari sighed and said. "I see. Your arrogance have far exceeded my expectations. Allow me to tell you this. I had opened two of my eyes to take control of two things. Your left arm...and..."

Suddenly, Rukia stood up with a marking on her head, much to Riku's and Hanataro's surprise.

"Miss Rukia?" Hanataro questioned.

SLASH!

Rukia immediately took her Zanpakuto and slashed Hanataro's chest, leaving a long and bloody cut. Hanataro gasped from the shock and pain as he fell on his back, blood pouring out of his wound.

"Hanataro!" Riku shouted as he and Byakuya attempted to stop Rukia.

Then Rukia moved her Zanpakuto to her own neck, stopping Byakuya and Riku in their tracks.

"My Amor ability allows me to take control of someone's body if I take control of their head first." Zommari explained. "Because of that, I have won this battle. Now then...Soul Reaper." Zommari said to Byakuya. "Throw away your Zanpakuto, unless you want the girl to live."

Byakuya stared calmly at Zommari...and threw his Zanpakuto to the side. But then he pointed his finger at Rukia right away. **"Bakuto #61. Rikujokoro." **With that, the Soul Reaper summoned six thin beams of light that slammed into Rukia's midsection, holding her in place, and preventing her from taking a step.

Then he turned to Zommari and said. "I'm afraid that the word "Control" has no meaning in front of me." Dropping down his Zanpakuto, Byakuya said.**"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."**

Two walls of huge blades surrounded Byakuya, until they scattered into many Sakura Petals. Riku watched in awe as the cherry blossoms surrounded the entire area around him.

Then the small Sakura blades started to surround Zommari, who attempted to control all of the blades with his eyes...but they all just kept moving around him. "What...was is this?" Zommari gasped.

Byakuya shook his head and started to say. "It's impossible for you to control the millions of blades surrounding you with only fifty eyes." Zommari looked at Byakuya in shock as the Soul Reaper finished with. "This is the type of situation that should be called...Futile."**Gokei." **The Sakura Blades started to form into a giant spherical formation, which started to swirl around Zommari, who looked on in horror. Then all of the Sakura Blades went towards Zommari, obliterating the entire building that everyone was in.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hanataro, get back!" Riku shouted. The Keyblade Master shielded himself with his Keyblade, standing protectively in front of Hanataro and Rukia.<p>

"AHH!" Hanataro cried out in fear, running up to shield Rukia's body with his own. "Please hang on, Miss Rukia!"

The petite Soul Reaper was still unconscious at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Byakuya.<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was seen outside with rubble and debris all around them. "Gokei is an ability that I use for boxing in my opponents and cutting them in from every conceivable angle." Byakuya calmly explained. Despite his bad injures, he appeared to be just fine.<p>

As for Zommari...

While this was happening, Zommari used **El Embrion** to cover his whole body into a sphere. Soon he came out and he started to pant from the heavy and large amount of injures on his body. Blood was coming out of the eyes too.

"That is...Unforgivable...!" Zommari yelled as he tried to control Byakuya with his eyes.

"**Bakuto # 81. Danku." **Byakuya said. Then a translucent barrier in the shape of a wall appeared in front of Byakuya, protecting him from Zommari's attack." This type of Kido is capable of stopping Kido attacks with powers up to level 89." Byakuya explained. I'm guessing your ability is equal to that type of power level."

"...BASTARD!" Zommari roared as he attempted to take control again, but Byakuya appeared behind him and brought his Zanpakuto down to his neck. Zommari gasped before turning his eyes.

The Espada looked fearfully at Byakuya and said. "Please...don't kill me."

"What's this? It's too late to beg for your life now." Byakuya told him.

Zommari continued to stare fearfully at Byakuya as he said. "What do those eyes of your's supposed to mean? Are they saying that you won't forgive me? That you're going to cut me down? That you're going to judge me? Don't you understand that it's all empty pride?"

"...What are you saying Zommari?" Riku questioned.

The Espada turned to Riku and said. "Don't you see this, Riku? Soul Reapers slay us, the Hollows, as if it were their birthright. They have always passed judgement on us as if led by providence. Under what grounds are you allowed to persecute us Hollows!?" Zommari angrily turned to Byakuya and continued. "Is it because we eat Humans? Yes, we eat Humans, but who gave you the right to even protect them? You've declared that we were the evil ones and therefore gave yourselves the right to kill us. You believe you offer justice, but this is nothing more than hubris. That...THAT CONCEIT...THAT PROUD FACE! The lot of you...**THE LOT OF YOU!" **Zommari roared with rage.

"...You really hate Soul Reapers that much...Zommari?" Riku quietly questioned.

Byakuya calmly ignored Zommari's words and ran his Zanpakuto through Zommari's chest, leaving a very long cut. "The only reason I decided to kill you...is because you decided to step on my pride with a dull blade. Anything related to Hollows or Humans has nothing to do with it. That is all."

"...ALL HAIL LORD AIZEN!" Zommari screamed in despair. "ALL HAIL LORD AIZEN! ALL HAIL LORD AIZEN! ALL HAIL LORD AIZEN! ALL HAIL LORD AIZEN! ALL HAIL LORD AIZEN! ALL HAIL LORD AIZEN! ALL HAIL LORD AIZEN! ALL HAIL LORD AIZEN! ALL HAIL LORD AIZEN! ALL HAIL LORD AIZEN! ALL HAIL LORD AIZEN! **ALL HAIL LORD AIZEN!"**

Then...Zommari disintegrated into the wind.

"...It's over." Riku sighed in relief. He called out his Keyblade and it disappeared.

Byakuya didn't say a word until. "Lieutenant Kotetsu...you can come out now."

From a distance away, Isane walked away from a big boulder that she was hiding. "How did you know that I was here, Captain Kuchiki?" Isane questioned.

"...Did Captain Unohana sent you?" Byakuya questioned.

Isane nodded her head. "Yes. We noticed a decline in Hanataro's Spiritual Energy, so I was sent to find him."

Byakuya nodded his head at this. "Very well. Do what you will." Isane nodded as she went to check on both Hanataro and Rukia. Byakuya started to walk away until he passed by Riku.

The Keyblade Master turned to him and said. "Byakuya..."

"...I hope you don't expect a thank-you from me, merely for protecting Rukia." Byakuya said calmly.

"...Of course not." Riku said with a chuckle.

Byakuya walked away again and said. "In that case, find your friend, and take your leave."

"Whatever you say." Riku sighed with a shrug as he ran off from the scene to find Sora. Byakuya kept his eye on him until he left. Sheathing his Zanpakuto, Byakuya resumed walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ansem, <strong>**Seeker of Darkness, **exhaled and opened his eyes.

"What's the situation, Ansem?" Master Xehanort questioned, sitting at a table across from him.

"Another one of the Espada was killed, by Byakuya Kuchiki." Ansem answered with a smirk.

Master Xehanort chuckled at this, pleased. "Good. That's 2 Espada dead. Aizen only has 8 now, and it'll be a matter of time before the rest are killed, or have turned against them, thanks to Sora and Riku."

Nodding his head at this, Ansem said. "Also, Mayuri is currently fighting with Szayel. Shall I take over again?"

"No." Master Xehanort said, shaking his head. "Let him finish off Szayel. His usefulness has ended. Besides, even without him, We'll still have Mayuri on our side. After all, I find him to...be more of a interesting character than Szayel."

"...Then it shall be done." Ansem agreed, chuckling as he crossed his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>No such thing as Perfect.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the destroyed building that was once Szayel's Lab, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was seen, breathing heavily while on his knees. Uryu and Renji were on the ground, watching what was happening while Nemu stayed on the sidelines.<p>

Szayel, who was now in his Resurreccion Form, smirked at the seemingly defeated Mayuri. Having used **Teatro de Titere, **Szayel had created a small doll that was in the shape and appearance of Mayuri.

Starting to break the doll's body parts, Szayel started to say. "I have to say, it's quite sad that a Captain level Soul Reaper cannot do anything against my own abilities."

Mayuri started to cough up some blood as Nemu stood quietly and patiently.

"I see that your appearance was just for show after all." Szayel sighed. "Just like I expected."

Then all of a sudden, Mayuri got up calmly and stuck his tongue out at Szayel. "Gotcha, you Hollow." Mayuri chuckled.

Szayel scowled at this. Then he started to destroy more of Mayuri's body parts, but for some strange reason, it wouldn't work. "Nemu, come here at once." Mayuri ordered, ignoring Szayel.

"Bastard...!" Szayel yelled angrily as he dropped the doll and smashed it completely with his foot. "Why the hell aren't you affected!? Is this some sort of ability of your's!?" Szayel questioned.

Mayuri rolled his eyes, but he explained anyway. "I don't have any sort of power like that. You see, I injected the Quincy over there with Bacteria for surveillance purposes. That allowed me to replace all of my body parts with dummies."

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY BODY!?" Uryu questioned in disbelief.

Szayel shook his head in shock and replied. "That's impossible. It's been less than an hour since I revealed my ability. There's no way you could have prepared yourself in such a short amount of time."

"Don't give me that. If it was impossible, than I wouldn't even be here, would I?" Mayuri retorted.

"Are you freaking kidding Kurotsuchi!?" Uryu yelled angrily. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy!? How could you just put bacteria in my body without consulting me first!?"

"Oh be quiet." Mayuri scoffed. "It worked out in my favor, so just stay there and keep your trap shut, Quincy."

All of a sudden, Szayel used one of his tentacles and grabbed Nemu, capturing her. Surprisingly, she didn't look concerned at all. "You're such a fool." Szayel laughed. "You couldn't prevent your own Lieutenant from getting caught by me."

Nemu shook her head and said. "You're only wasting your time. Capturing me doesn't make me a hostage."

"You be quiet!" Szayel snapped. "Or unless you want to die right now!?"

Mayuri sighed in annoyance and said. "All of this noise is getting on my nerves. Let's put a end to this drama play." Holding up his Zanpakuto, Mayuri muttered. **"Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"**

Then a huge creature appeared. The creature had the body of a caterpillar wearing a red cape, with a golden baby's head and arms. It had a silver halo hovering around it's head, with four bells, two on each side. Mayuri's Zanpakuto returned to it's normal state.

Ashisogi Jizo started to it's mouth, releasing a poisonous gas. "That won't work!" Szayel barked as he attempted to attack, but Ashisogi Jizo crushed him with it's huge body.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Mayuri scoffed. "With him out of the picture, I can finally begin researching on all of these Arrancars around here!" Ashisogi Jizo started to get up as it was eating up Szayel.

Renji gasped as he started to cough up blood. "Dammit. That poison got to me too!" Renji cursed out. He looked over and saw Uryu, who looked fine. "Hey Uryu, how come you're not affected?" Renji asked.

"I must have formed antibodies when I was affected by Ashisogi Jizo's poison that time when we were rescuing Rukia." Uryu answered. He looked over at Mayuri and asked. "Would you care to give us the antidote?"

Uryu gasped out as he started to cough out some blood. "I'm affected too!?"

"I wouldn't be a scientist if I didn't always change my poison." Mayuri explained. "Something like antibodies would never stop me."

"Fine!" Uryu snapped. "I get it, you're a genius! Now will you please...HAND OVER THE DAMN ANTIDOTE!?"

Nemu, who was being held by Ashisogi Jizo, spoke up. "Mayuri-Sama, could you get me down?" But, Mayuri simply ignored her.

"Didn't you hear her?" Uryu questioned. "You should get her down." But he got no response from the Soul Reaper Captain too. But Mayuri took out the antidote and threw it at Uryu, who caught it with his hand.

**"...ARGH!" **Nemu started to scream in pain, which startled Uryu. "Kurotsuchi, what are you waiting for!?" Uryu questioned. "Get her down!"

Then...Szayel's voice could be heard out of nowhere. "It'll take a lot more effort from you to defeat me. Allow me to show you my greatest ability...**Gabriel!"**

"WHAT!?" Renji questioned.

"Gabriel allows me to reproduce within the womb of my prey and soon...they'll be nothing more than an empty shell." Then to their shock, Szayel started to crawl out of Nemu's mouth and came out.

"The only downside...is that my hair gets ruined." Szayel sighed in disgust. Then he chuckled and turned to Mayuri. "No matter how many times I die, I'll always be able to recreate myself. Death has only become another part of my life cycle...making me the perfect being."

Mayuri just stared at Szayel as he said. "Despite your power and the tricks you have up your sleeve, there's no way for you to win." Mayuri simply walked passed him and went up to stare at her dying body.

"...Mayuri-Sama..." Nemu moaned.

_"He's probably upset that girl is about to die." _Szayel thought. To his surprise, Mayuri turned to face him with a smile.

"I must say...that's quite an interesting ability." Mayuri said while still smiling. "Now tell me, do you have any more tricks you want to show me? Or have you ran out of ammo already?"

Szayel frowned at Mayuri's mocking and shouted at Ashisogi Jizo. "Kill him!"

Ashisogi Jizo roared as it walked towards Mayuri. "You see, when you had your Bankai to devour me, I was able to control it's nerves from the inside, giving me absolute control of your Bankai!" Szayel laughed proudly.

Then suddenly, Ashisogi Jizo exploded all on it's own, much to Renji's, Uryu's and Szayel's shock.

"Hmph." Mayuri scoffed. "I would never allow one of my own tools to turn on me. I modified Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo to the extent that it would ever try to attack me, it'll self-destruct and return to it's sealed state."

"W-what?" Szayel questioned. By now, he was starting to feel scared. _"Where's Ansem!? Why isn't he taking control!?" _Szayel thought frantically.

Mayuri smiled and said. "Now with that settled, you're going to be a new test subject for a new drug that myself invented."

"LIKE HELL!" Szayel snapped as he took a fighting stance. _"What's going on!? What the hell is Ansem doing!?" _Szayel angrily wondered.

Mayuri smirked and said. "There's no need to be defensive. You see...the drug has taken effect long ago."

"...What did you say?" Szayel asked in horror.

"It's simple. If anyone were to eat or invade the insides of Nemu's body, they would be affected by the drug, which I call...**The Superhuman Drug." **Mayuri explained coldly, enjoying the shocked expression on Szayel's face.

Mayuri took a step forward and started to explain. "You see, after taking the drug, you've acquired superhuman senses and as of now, everything should feel like it's going incredibly slow at this moment."

Szayel started to feel the drug right now. Like what Mayuri said...everything felt so slow moving around him.

"One second will feel like a century because your non-superhuman will fall vastly behind your superior senses. By then, the movements of your flesh will be left behind."

Then Mayuri started to stab through Szayel's hand and said. "The pain that you feel will last over a hundred years to you."

_"Why...why is this happening...?" _Szayel thought as he looked horrified by these turn of events. _"Master Xehanort...I...he was lying to me...this entire time. Is this...my punishment? How long...how long will it be before his Zanpakuto pierces through my heart? Please...kill me...**KILL ME!"**_

Mayuri continued to stab through Szayel's hand with his Zanpakuto as until finally...he pierced through Szayel's heart, killing him.

"...Here's a lesson that you can take into your grave." Mayuri started to say. "There is nothing in this world that is absolutely perfect. Although it could be rather cliche in a way, it's the truth nonetheless. It is the ordinary beings that look up 'Perfection' as a ideal and hope, chasing after it, but it's completely hopeless. But truthfully, what is 'Perfection' really worth? Nothing. Not a single thing. I despise 'Perfection'. To be 'Perfect', it means that there's no more reason to improve. There will no scope for 'creation' and no reason to study any further, leaving a gap in one's knowledge and ability. Do you get it now? To true scientists like you and me, 'Perfection' is the tantamount to despair. We aspire to reach greater levels of brilliance and so much more, but we will never, NEVER, reach 'Perfection.' That's the paradox we scientists must struggle, on and on. In the end, it is our duty to find happiness in our struggle. The moment that you spat out that ridiculous word called 'Perfect', you already set yourself up for defeat. How can I treat you as a scientist because of that?"

Moving his hand, Mayuri broke his Zanpakuto in half, leaving the other half still impaled in Szayel's body. "This is your punishment for betraying me." Mayuri said. Then he turned to Nemu and said. "Nemu, get up. You're fine."

"...Mayuri-Sama..." Nemu groaned in pain. She was too injured to move.

Mayuri sighed in defeat as he walked over to her. "I swear, you're going to be the death of me one of these days."

"What are you doing?" Uryu questioned. "Can you honestly heal her after what Szayel did?"

To his irritation, Mayuri merely ignored him as he was done healing his Lieutenant. "Now Nemu, clear a path for me." Nemu nodded her head as she started to use **Tedoriru, **spinning her arms like drills as she started to clear a path.

Coming out of hiding from a boulder,**Pesche** and **Dondochakka** appeared. "Whew. We sure made it out of that one, Pesche!" Dondochakka said in relief.

"You said it!" Pesche agreed. "We must be getting good at this!"

Suddenly, Nemu started to drill and attack at the two Hollows. "Whoa! What are you doing!?" Pesche questioned. "We're on your side!"

"You're in her way." Mayuri answered. "So unless you want to be eliminated, walk away." Dondochakka and Pesche did as he said. Clearing a path for him, Nemu looked up and said. "I'm finished Mayuri-Sama."

Seeing a door intact, Mayuri walked over to it and hummed. "That must be where that Espada keeps his most valuable specimens. Let's have a look inside." Opening the door, Mayuri looked up...and saw two bodies hanging from the ceiling.

"What...?" Mayuri questioned in surprise. Then he looked over and saw Uryu and Renji, remembering that they were still poisoned. _"I'll deal with that later." _Mayuri thought as he walked over to the two.

Suddenly, Nemu held down Uryu onto the ground. "Hey!? What's going on here!?" Uryu questioned in shock.

"What do you think?" Mayuri questioned as he walked over to them while pulling out the antidote from his pockets. "I'm going to heal you, so sit still and let me do all the work."

"No way!" Uryu snapped. "After putting that bacteria in my body, I don't think so!" Nemu sighed as she held Uryu even more to the ground, accidentally pressing her chest to his face.

Uryu's face became red as he tried to escape. "YAH! TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE!" Uryu screamed.

"That's right Nemu." Mayuri said, chuckling in amusement at Uryu's plight. "Hold him down just like that. Hopefully, he'll fall unconscious from the blood loss that he'll most likely suffer, making it easier to heal him."

Clearing his throat, Renji said. "Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"What is it?" Mayuri questioned as he was ready to heal Uryu.

"I would like to be healed first." Renji requested. "I want to help the others who are battling the Espada, and I'll need to be in top form to do so."

Mayuri rolled his eyes and said. "Don't bother. Zaraki is the only one battling at this moment. People like him who enjoy the pleasures of battling are beasts who have nothing in mind but the excitement of fighting. Those who fight separately will just get eaten to the end."

The Soul Reaper Captain turned to Renji and said. "Now tell me, you wouldn't want to die such a stupid death, do you?"

* * *

><p>"...Huh?" Rukia muttered, getting up from the floor while lying on a pillow and blanket. "Where am I now?"<p>

"Rukia!" The petite Soul Reaper looked up and saw Hanataro and Isane looking down at her, relieved smiles on their faces. "Hanataro?" Lieutenant Kotetsu?" Rukia questioned as she tried to get up.

"No!" Hanataro cried out as he gently pushed Rukia back onto the floor. "You can't get up yet Miss Kuchiki."

Isane nodded her head. "That's right. We're still in the process of healing you, so just lay down and allow us to heal you completely."

Rukia sighed as she nodded her head in agreement. She looked over and saw Byakuya standing away from them, his back facing them. "Brother?" Rukia questioned. Then she gasped at his injures. "Brother! You're hurt!"

"...Ignore it." Byakuya ordered. "Just lay still and allow Lieutenant Kotetsu and 7th Seat Yamada to heal you and restore your spiritual energy."

"...Understood." Rukia agreed, although she was still secretly worried about her brother.

* * *

><p>"Gosh." Mickey sighed in relief as he sat on his butt. "Thank cheese that's over." Mickey and Cloud were finally finished defeating the Nobodies that Saix had summoned, although they were pretty tired.<p>

Cloud got up on his feet and said. "We should get going. Sora and Riku need our help."

Mickey nodded at this. "You're right. Also, we'll have to stop Mister Aizen as well."

* * *

><p>Leon groaned as he tried to think of a way to escape the dimension that Aizen trapped him and his group in. Right now, Yuffie, Tifa, Auron, Yuna, Rikku and Paine were knocked out.<p>

"Alright. There has to be someway out." Leon noted as he walked around. "But question is, how will we get out?"

Suddenly, Darkness had started to cover and fill the whole dimension that Leon and the others were trapped in. Leon saw this and gasped in disbelief. "What...what's going on!?" Leon questioned.

Then...Master Xehanort's voice was heard throughout. "Do not be concerned, Squall Leonhart. I'll take you and your friends somewhere else...more comfortable."

As the Darkness covered the entire dimension, Leon and his group were being surrounded by the darkness as well. Soon, the darkness started to disappear back to where they came from.

But...Leon and the others had disappeared completely.

* * *

><p>Master Xehanort chuckled as he sipped on some tea. "Now, Aizen only has 7 Espada left. It's up to Sora to finish off Nnoitra." The elderly Keyblade Master got up and said. "I should be starting my own preparations."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Darker Path to Power.<strong>

* * *

><p>Having crawled away from Nnoitra and the others, Grimmjow panted angrily as he tried his best to get away and find a safe place to hide until his injures healed so he could have his rematch with Ichigo.<p>

"W-what the hell...i-is this!?" Grimmjow furiously questioned as he hid behind one of the red towers. "First...Riku...then that bastard Kaname and now...Ichigo!" Grimmjow shouted with fury.

He started to cough up blood as his injures started to get worse with blood spilling out and his spiritual energy dwindling. "I'm...I'm supposed to be the King!" Grimmjow roared. "How can I...allow myself to lose to those bastards!?"

The Espada started to feel even weaker as he found it harder to breath. "Why...Why do I keep losing?" Grimmjow questioned, feeling more despair than anger. "Am I truly this weak? What...what I can do now? Tell me...SOMEONE TELL ME!" He pleaded hysterically.

"...Perhaps I can help you."

Grimmjow looked up and saw Saix in front of him. He wore his hood over his face and had his Claymore, **Lunatic, **by his side.

His eyes widening, Grimmjow shouted at Saix. "Who are you!? Answer me!"

Saix just stared down at the injured Espada and said. "You have more power than you think Grimmjow. You simply have been incapable of unlocking that potential. However...Master Xehanort can help you."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Grimmjow questioned. "Who's this Xehanort anyway?!"

"...Why don't you come with me and find out?" Saix offered. "He will help you unlock your true power, Grimmjow. With your new strength, you'll finally gain the power to crush your opponents and claim your title...as King."

Grimmjow's eyes became wide at this. "Can he...really do that?" The Espada questioned.

Saix nodded his head. "Yes. Now...would you like to come with me?"

Hearing this, Grimmjow lowered his head down as he took a emotionless thoughtful expression. Then, he looked up at Saix. He opened his mouth...ready to answer.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi grinned excitedly as he blocked many of Kurt Zisa's attacks as he tried to attack as well, but the Heartless's huge weapons were starting to become an nuisance.<p>

"Come on!" Kenpachi yelled as he punched Kurt Zisa in it's stomach, sending him to the ground. "Is this really all you can do?" Kenpachi questioned in a bored tone.

"Get up already~!" Yachiru shouted at the downed Heartless. "Get up, or you'll upset Kenny!"

The Heartless ignored both as it glared down at Kenpachi. Then he started to spin it's weapons around while standing still trying to strike down Kenpachi. The Soul Reaper merely blocked it's attacks with a bored look

"Damn, and here I thought you would actually provide a challenge." Kenpachi sighed in annoyance. "What a pain. As soon as I'm done with you, I'll take care of that Espada. If he's dead by the time I get there, I'll have to settle for Sora or Riku."

"How just fighting the two of them at the same time Kenny?" Yachiru offered.

Looking thoughtful at this, Kenpachi smirked and said. "That might not actually be a bad idea."

* * *

><p><strong>The Princess and the Headphones.<strong>

* * *

><p>Far from Las Noches, was a forest in Hueco Mundo. But it was no ordinary forest. It was the <strong>Forest of Menos. <strong>Hollows of many shapes and appearances were seen wandering in and out of the forest, minding their own business.

* * *

><p>Leaning against a tree while asleep...was Kairi. She shifted her body as her eyes started to slowly open. "What...did I make it?" Kairi wondered as she started to wake up. Getting up on her feet and dusting her clothes off, the Princess of Heart took a look around her surroundings as she walked over the trees, taking in the scene with curious eyes.<p>

"Alright. First things first." Kairi noted, crossing her arms. "First question, where did I end up? Second question, is this where Sora and Riku are at? Third question-"

Suddenly, Kairi's tummy started to growl, causing her cheeks to turn pink as she rubbed her hungry tummy. "Where can I find food in this place?" Kairi questioned, trying to calm down her tummy.

"Looks like you finally woke up?" Someone said from behind. Startled, Kairi turned around and summoned her Keyblade, ready to fight whoever is was.

**Neku Sakuraba **waved his hands calmly and said. "Relax there. Didn't mean to startle you. My bad."

Kairi narrowed her eyes as she pointed her Keyblade at Neku. "How did I know you're fibbing?!" She questioned.

Sighing, Neku shook his head and said. "Will you calm down? If it wasn't for me and my friends, we would have never found you. Is this how you thank someone whenever they help out?"

Only narrowing her eyes even further...Kairi sighed as she sat on a boulder. "Sorry about that. I've been through some tough situations today. Nothing's been easy for me lately."

Nodding his head in understanding, Neku started to pull out something from his pockets and said. "No damage. We've been waiting for you to wake up anyway." Neku dug out a candy bar and threw it Kairi, who caught it just in time.

"Thanks." Kairi replied as she started to unwrap it. "My name is Kairi by the way. What's your's?"

"...Neku Sakuraba." Neku answered as he drank a bottle of water.

Kairi giggled and said. "That's interesting. I've never heard of someone called Neku before."

"You're making of me, aren't you?" Neku asked with a raised eyebrow and annoyed tone. Kairi smiled and waved her hands. "Sorry about that. By the way Neku, how long have I been out?"

"Three hours." Neku answered casually.

"Whoa. Didn't think I would be asleep that long." Kairi said in surprise. "I have another question. Can you tell me where we are?"

Neku took a sip of water and said. "We're in some place called Hueco Mundo. I don't really know much about it, but I would be careful if I were you. This world is crawling with Hollows."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now everyone. Sorry for taking so long. But let me assure you, I have no intention of giving up this story and discontinuing it as well. Hopefully, you've enjoyed this new chapter.<strong>

**Sorry for not adding the battle with Sora, Donald, Goofy vs Nnoitra, but I didn't want to wait too long, so I decided to save that for the next chapter. Now you know Terra and the others's fates, as well as Kairi's. She'll be teaming up with Neku and his team to journey to Hueco Mundo to find Sora and Riku.**

**Only about another month until the Tokyo Game Show, where we'll hopefully find more info for KH III.**

**Also, it's only a matter of time until Bleach: The Separation Story will begin. I don't know what we'll find out, but I'm pretty excited.**

**Oh, by the way **White Lantern Oath 009, **I already planned out how Sora and Riku will find out Isshin's past with Masaki. But I'm afraid that won't be revealed right away. Perhaps towards the end of Zanpakuto to the Heart, or not. We'll have to wait and see.**

**But thanks again for reading, and have a good day.**


	41. It's a Wonderful World: Kairi and Ashido

**Here's Chapter 41. Hopefully, it'll be a blast to read.**

**So...just read it and enjoy as you do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening. Simple and Clean: Japanese Version.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> _Sora was seen standing back to back...with Aizen. Sora slowly glances at Aizen, who smiles coolly at him, before disappearing from his view. Sora looks confused, looking around for Aizen._

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong> _Ichigo was seen fighting off a large amount of Heartless coming his way. After he was done, he sees all of his friends smiling and waving. Ichigo smiles back as he waves back...not knowing that Master Xehanort was behind him, a sinister smirk on his face._

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong> _Riku is shown jumping building to building as he tries to get away from Baraggan, who was in his Resurreccion Form. Then, Riku turns around and summons his Keyblade. He charges right at the Espada as they clashed._

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong> _Kairi was up next, slicing and killing many Hollows that were coming at her. Two managed to sneak up on her, but Ashido jumped high in the air and killed one while Neku had used one of his Pins, covering the second Hollow in flames._

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong> _Grimmjow was slowly limping away in the World that Never was until he falls on his knees, starting to get completely covered by Darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>6. <strong>_Ulquiorra, who was in his **Resurrección Segunda Etapa Form,**__was slowly__walking over to a bloody and beaten Sora. The Keyblade Wielder stuggles to get up as he glares at the Espada. Soon, he charges at him, Ulquiorra is about to attack until Riku and Kairi appear, preparing to attack him as well._

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong> _Finally, Sora is seen flying towards the ground. After he lands on his feet, he looks and sees Kaname, pointing his Zanpakuto at his face. Sora and Kaname silently stare at each other...as a flock of white birds fly around them..._

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Zanpakuto to the Heart.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Journal: Main Villains.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> Sosuke Aizen. One of the two main antagonists in Zanpakuto to the Heart. Former Captain of Squad 5 and Leader of the Espada. Aizen's current goals as of now is to become the Soul King, having betrayed the Soul Society and created an army of Arrancars to do so. Aizen's most fearsome traits are his supreme intellect and his mastery of all Soul Reaper skills.

**Zanpakuto: Kyōka Suigetsu.**

****Zanpakuto Command:**** Shatter.

**Shikai: **Kyoka Suigetsu has the ability to control the five senses of anyone that to the point that they'll misinterpret appearance, shape, feel, and smell. Only those who are blind or haven't seen Kyoka Suigetsu's power, they're immune to it. Also, the only way to escape it's ability is to touch the blade before Aizen could use it.

**Bankai: **Unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>Gin Ichimaru. Former Captain of Squad 3 and Aizen's right hand man. For reasons yet unknown, Gin has joined Aizen in his goal to becoming the Soul King. Gin's most unusual personality trait is that he constantly smiles while closing his eyes.

**Zanpakuto: Shinsō.**

****Zanpakuto Command: ****Shoot to kill.

**Shikai: **After using Shikai, Shinso starts to glow white and extends at high speed and it can kill enemies at a long distance away. Shinso's full length is equal to about hundreds times it's usual length.

**Bankai: ****Kamishini no Yari. **Gin's Bankai's powers are almost the same as his Shikai. Except, it's cutting power, length and speed are vastly amplified to where Gin can cut an entire town with just a single cut. It is the fastest Zanpakuto in the Bleach Universe.

**Korose, Kamishini no Yari. **After using his Bankai, Gin can activate it's most deadliest ability. It can turn into dust for 1 second after expands and contracts. Inside the blade is a deadly poison that can dissolve and break down cells. Gin can leave a piece of his Zanpakuto in his opponent and can activate the technique at anytime.

**Butō. **After taking a stance and placing his Zanpakuto's helt squarely on his chest, Gin can use Kamishini no Yari to an even more powerful extent.

**Butō Renjin. **Gin can extend and contract his Zanpakuto multiple times at a rapid pace.

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>Kaname Tōsen. Former Captain of Squad and one of Aizen's men. He willingly betrayed the Soul Society and joined Aizen in his goal to become Soul King. His reasons are yet unknown as of this point. His most unique trait is his blindness, which doesn't seem to hinder him in anyway.

**Zanpakuto: **Suzumushi.

**Zanpakuto Commands: **Cry.

**Shikai: **Suzumushi can release a high-pinched tone that overload the hearing of anyone in range, rendering them unconscious.

**Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō.** After moving the blade around himself in a circle, a trail appears, following the sword's path. Then the trail turns into hundreds of blades, which rain down on Kaname's enemies.

**Bankai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi. **Kaname's Bankai, creates a large, black dome that's anchored to the ground with ten rings. Anyone who enters through the dome loses 4 of their senses, except for Touch.

**Resurreccion: ****Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo. **Using this technique, Kaname becomes a large insect Hollow like creature.

**Los Nueve Aspectos. **After drawing circles with his claws, Kaname creates a massive burst of sound concussive force.

**La Mirada. **Kaname can fire off lime-green Ceros with both eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>True Organization XIII.<strong>

1. **Master Xehanort. **Leader of the True Organization XIII and one of the two main antagonists in Zanpakuto to the Heart.

2. **Young Xehanort.**

3. **Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.**

4. **Xemnas.**

5. **Xigbar.**

6. **Saix.**

7. **Xaldin.**

8. **Vexen.**

9. **Lexaeus.**

10. **Luxord.**

11. **Marluxia.**

12. **Vanitas.**

13. Unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Story: Start. Forest of Hollows.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua <strong>was seen humming quietly to himself as he look through his Cell Phone. He was drinking some water from a bottle as he sat down on a tree stump. Surrounding him...was the dead bodies of about a hundred Hollows.

"I see that these Hollows are as truculent as always." Joshua noted. "How revolting."

Chuckling to himself, Joshua said. "I didn't think it would be so easy to convince Neku and everyone to come with me to Hueco Mundo. Although I made a few deals with them of course...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"...You want us to go where?" Neku questioned.<em>

_Joshua sighed and asked. "Must I repeat myself Neku? I think those headphones of your's are causing some internal ear damage."_

_"...Get on with it." Neku hissed with a deadly tone._

_The Composer chuckled and waved his hands. "Take a breather Neku. Of course I'll repeat myself, if you and the others can keep up."_

_Everyone sighed in annoyance at this._

_"Anyway. I'm heading for Hueco Mundo tomorrow. And I would like it...if my four wonderful friends could accompany me." Joshua requested with a smile as he looked through his Cellphone, as always._

_"...Hueco Mundo?" Shiki questioned._

_"What kind of BS name is that?" Beat asked in confusion._

_Joshua closed his Cellphone and started to explain. "Remember those Hollows that I explained about earlier? Hueco Mundo is their home, their sanctuary, their refuge, hideaway, and all of the above."_

_Rhyme tilted her head and asked. "But why would you want to go there? It sounds dangerous."_

_"I know." Joshua agreed. "But these Hollow appearances in Shibuya and the war between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo has aroused my curiosity. So I would like to check out the situation, by going to Hueco Mundo first."_

_"...And why do you want us to go with you?" Neku questioned._

_Joshua chuckled and said. "It's quite simple Neku: I want us to spend quality time together. Think about it, it'll be like a buddy movie!"_

_"Yeah, the worst buddy movie in existence." Neku muttered under his breath._

_"Now don't be like that." Joshua teasingly scolded with a fake hurt expression. "We're all friends here. Besides, aren't you guys getting tired of hanging around little old Shibuya all the time. Don't you want some excitement for a change? Come with me, and I can guarantee that the four of you won't be so bored when we leave for Hueco Mundo. So...what do you say?"_

_"...Buy me this new top that I've had my eye on, and you got yourself a deal." Shiki demanded._

_Beat stepped forth and said. "There's a new skateboard that I've been wanting to buy, but I'm pretty much broke, yo. Get me that skateboard, and I'll come with you, Joshua. But no funny business!"_

_"I'll come too." Rhyme offered. "But I don't need anything. I just want to keep Beat safe."_

_Joshua nodded and said. "That's perfectly fine, Rhyme. But Shiki, Beat, you two are very...materialistic. To say the least."_

_"Hey!" Shiki snapped. "We're not just going with you only for the top or skateboard, we're going because we don't want you to get hurt, Joshua! At least show some appreciation."_

_Chuckling at this, Joshua said. "My apologies then. And now...how about you, Neku?"_

_Neku stayed quiet at this as he looked at his shoes. Then, he looked up and said. "...Fine. I'll go Joshua...but we better get back to Shibuya after this. End of discussion."_

_Joshua smirked and said. "But of course Neku. If that's what you want."_

_"Good. Then we'll go to this Hueco Mundo with you." Neku answered. Shiki, Rhyme and Beat nodded their heads at this. Joshua chuckled as he turned and started to walk away._

_"Splendid. We'll go there by tomorrow. Get plenty of rest guys...you'll need it." Joshua replied as he walked off, disappearing from view._

_"...I'll never understand him." Shiki sighed, hugging Mr. Mew to her chest._

_Neku nodded at this and said. "You and me both."_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End.<strong>

* * *

><p>After finishing with his Cellphone, Joshua closed it and put it back into his pocket. He got up from the tree stump and started to walk. "I should get back before Neku and the others sent out a search party."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else in the forest.<strong>

* * *

><p>Beat groaned as he picked up another log of wood in the forest. He turned to Shiki and Rhyme, and scowled.<p>

"You know...A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!" Beat snapped.

Shiki giggled and said. "Oh Beat, we would...but..."

"But since you said, and I quote: Don't worry your pretty little heads, I got this!, we figured that you were just fine on your own!" Rhyme finished with a playful giggle, along with Shiki.

"Me and my big mouth..." Beat muttered bitterly.

The girls laughed at Beat's predicament until...they heard some foot steps. Beat heard it as well, throwing the logs of wood and taking a fighting stance. "Who's out there yo!?" Beat questioned.

Shiki and Rhyme were prepared to defend themselves as they waited for the person to appear. Finally...he did.

"Oh my gosh!" Shiki gasped. "What happened to him?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Neku and Kairi.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hearing his response, Kairi had tilted her head with a raised eyebrow. "...I'm sorry? Do you say Hueco Mundo?"<p>

"Yes ma'am." Neku confirmed as he took another sip of water.

Kairi groaned as she covered the back of her head in disbelief. "No, no, NO! I was supposed to go to the Soul Society! Why did I end up somewhere!? This isn't making any sense!"

Neku stood up and shook her gently to calm her down. "Easy there. You just woke up. No need for a panic attack."

Calming her beating heart, Kairi breathed calmly and said. "Sorry about that, Neku. Didn't mean to act like a drama queen."

"It's fine." Neku reassured. "I've had my share of drama in the past, and tons of it."

Giggling quietly at this, Kairi replied. "Thanks. That makes me feel much better."

"It's no problem." Neku said as he offered Kairi another water bottle, which she gladly took. After she was done drinking it, she gave it back to Neku and got up, looking at her surroundings.

Kairi sighed and thought. _"Not exactly where I wanted to go, but it's better than having to face Saix and Xigbar. I...just hope that Lea will make it out okay. Still, how am I going to get out of here?"_

Neku walked over to her and asked. "Are you alright? You look like you're in a daze."

"Well...sorta." Kairi sighed as she sat on a tree stump. She looked up at Neku and asked. "Hey Neku, I have a question. Do you mind telling how to leave this Hueco Mundo World? There's somewhere else I need to go."

"Sorry. Don't have a clue." Neku shrugged. "Honestly, this is my first time here."

The Princess of Heart looked surprised by this. "Really? This world isn't your home?"

Neku raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I seriously look like I'm from a world like this?" Neku questioned.

"...Fair enough." Kairi giggled. "So, if you don't mind telling me, how did you get here anyway?"

Hearing that, Neku sighed and sat down with her and started to explain. "It's...kinda of a long story. I have...a friend named Joshua, that took me and a few other friends here to Hueco Mundo."

"Ah." Kairi said in understanding. "Sometimes, my boyfriend Sora and our best friend Riku would always travel to other worlds, believe it or not. Sometimes, we would even take me along too!"

"Is that right?" Neku questioned. Then...his eyes widened at something. He turned to Kairi and asked. "Wait...did you say, Sora and Riku?"

Kairi looked confused by his question. "...Yes. Yes I did." Kairi confirmed.

Then, Neku started to chuckle at this as he said. "Heh. Who knew that I would run into a friend of those two?"

"Wait...you know Sora and Riku!?" Kairi gasped.

Neku scratched the back of his head and said. "Well...I only really met Sora. I never saw Riku in person, but Joshua has. We met back in Traverse Town a long time ago."

"Really?" Kairi questioned, growing interested in the story.

"Yeah." Neku confirmed with a nod. "Me, Joshua, and the rest of our friends were in Traverse Town...playing something called the Reaper's Game. We had to find our partners and defeat this strange creature moving around all the time. Sora and Riku really helped us out that time."

Kairi looked amazed at Neku's story. "Wow. This was totally unexpected." Then she smiled and said. "But, I'm not complaining either."

Chuckling at this, Neku looked at Kairi and asked. "So, how are those guys doing anyway?"

The Princess of Heart smiled sadly and said. "Actually...they've been missing for a few months now. Me and my friends has searching for those two in every world that we know of, but no luck."

"...Oh." Neku mumbled, feeling somewhat foolish at this. "Sorry to hear that."

Kairi shook her head with a smile and said. "No, it's okay. There's no need to apologize. Besides, we were able to get some info that might lead to Sora's and Riku's location."

"Well, good luck with that." Neku replied. "And when you do see them, tell Sora...that Neku said Hi."

Smiling at this, Kairi nodded and said. "That's a promise I can keep. You got it, Neku."

"Thanks." Neku said with a small smile as well. Then he got up and said. "Well, there's no point staying in this spot any longer. How about we head out and search for Joshua and the others?"

Kairi nodded as she got up as well. "Good idea. I was getting pretty bored anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua.<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking in a clear path, surrounded by trees, Joshua was calmly looking through his Cellphone as a few hidden Hollows peeked at him with hungry grins.<p>

"Hopefully that girl we found hours ago is up by now." Joshua mused as the Hollows ran towards him, ready to attack!

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Neku, Joshua, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme were seen in a circle, surrounding the unconscious Princess of Heart: Kairi. Shiki, Beat and Rhyme looked very surprised while Neku looked at Kairi curiously.<em>

_On the other hand, Joshua had a stoic expression as he calmly grabbed Kairi's wrist and placed two fingers on it, looking for a pulse._

_"...Is she dead, yo?" Beat questioned, breaking the silence._

_After a few seconds, Joshua chuckled and said. "No Beat, she isn't dead, just knocked out cold. So, there's no need for you to wet your pants, alright?"_

_"HEY!" Beat snapped. "I wasn't doing anything like that, Nancy Boy!"_

_Joshua raised an eyebrow at this. "Nancy boy? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Daisukenojo Bito?"_

_Hearing this, Beat growled furiously and said. "I swear Joshua, one more wisecrack out of you and I'll mess you up!" After that, Beat stomped over to Joshua with a fist, but Rhyme gently, but firmly grabbed his hand._

_"Now now Beat. Count to 10. Breath in, and out." Rhyme calmly said with a sweet smile._

_Then, Beat's bad mood subsided and he sighed at this. "Sorry about that, Rhyme. Almost lost my cool there."_

_"No problem." Rhyme giggled. Beat turned to her with a brotherly smile, ruffling her head at this. While they were busy, Neku got down on one knee and took a closer look at Kairi's face._

_"Well...she doesn't look like anyone we know in Shibuya." Neku noted._

_Shiki nodded at this while hugging Mr. Mew to her chest. "Yeah. I've never seen her before either."_

_"How about you two then?" Neku asked while turning to Beat and Rhyme._

_"Nah man. Not me." Beat said while shaking his head._

_"Sorry. I don't think so." Rhyme answered as she stared at Kairi curiously. Joshua hummed to himself as he took a close inspection at the Princess of Heart. He took her hand...and felt nothing but pure light._

_Neku stepped forward and asked. "So Joshua. Is she a citizen from Shibuya?"_

_Joshua shook his head at this. "Nope. I haven't seen a girl like this in Shibuya, or any other areas of Japan before. Then again, Shibuya is always constantly getting new faces around these days."_

_Shiki took a look at Kairi's clothing and said. "Well, whoever she is...her clothes are so cute!"_

_Beat rolled his eyes and asked. "Seriously? Is clothes all you think about? Sometimes, I never get you."_

_Rhyme giggled and replied. "Now now, Beat. Everybody has their own likes and dislikes. Like how you love to skateboard all the time. You shouldn't criticize other people just because they have different hobbies or views."_

_"Okay, that's enough now." Joshua said, clapping his hands. "We're getting off topic here. Now question is, who's the girl, how did she get here...and when will she wake up? This...is an interesting mystery."_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Joshua chuckled at the memory and said. "Who knew that this would happen? Whoever she is...she'll be someone interesting..."<p>

Then as Joshua started to leave...the Hollows that attacked him...were laying on the ground, torn apart.

* * *

><p><strong>First time meeting a Soul Reaper.<strong>

* * *

><p>Beat held a lighter with his hands, gently bringing the small flame closer to the wood logs that he found. He sighed in relief as the wood started to burn slowly until the flames got bigger.<p>

"About time." Beat said to himself. He grabbed a can of soda and started to drink it. He looked over and saw Shiki and Rhyme tending to the mystery man, who laying on the ground. He had a few bad injures on his body. He was currently unconscious at the moment.

"Yo! Is he waking up yet?" Beat questioned.

"Not yet Beat." Shiki answered, gently putting a warm wet cloth on the man's forehead. "Those wounds of his are starting to get better, but we still need to take care of them before they get any worse."

"Already on it." Rhyme replied as she dabbed some cotton balls with alcohol and gently pressed them on the man's wounds. His face slightly twitched at this, but it relaxed once she started to wrap some bandages around his wounds at last.

Shiki looked impressed by this. "Wow Rhyme! I never knew you were good at being a nurse!"

Giggling at this, Rhyme said. "Well, with Beat crashing with his skateboard or accidentally messing up when he tries a skateboard move, I always make sure to come prepared."

"BWAH!" Beat cried out. "Did you really have to tell her that, Rhyme!?"

"Oops. My bad." Rhyme giggled to herself, causing Shiki to laugh as well.

Beat rolled his eyes and finished his drink. "Where the hell are Phones and Pretty Boy anyway!? They better not left us behind in this damn place! They've been gone long enough!"

"I'll admit, they have been gone for awhile." Rhyme agreed with a concerned expression. "I wonder if they're okay."

Shiki also looked worried and said. "Hopefully, we'll get back here soon. Staying in this forest is giving me the Heebie-jeebies!"

Then Beat, Shiki and Rhyme jumped up when they heard the mystery man groaning. They quickly turned and saw him waking up. He attempted to sit up, but Shiki and Rhyme moved to stop him from doing so.

"Easy there." Shiki said, gently pushing the man onto his back. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to move just yet. Just lay there and rest. Don't worry though...we'll take good care of you."

Seeing Shiki's and Rhyme's reassuring smiles, the mystery man quietly nodded and lied back down.

"Well, at least we know he's alive." Beat noted, taking some more wood logs, and throwing them in the fire. Rhyme nodded her head at this and turned to the man in question.

"...Mind telling your name?" Rhyme asked with a sweet smile. The mystery man lowered his head at this, unwilling to talk just yet.

"I'll start first." Rhyme offered. "My name is Raimu Bito. But everybody calls me Rhyme!"

Then Shiki stepped forward and said. "I'm Shiki Misaki. Nice to meet you!"

Rhyme smiled as she pointed at her big brother. "And that over...is Daisukenojo Bito...!"

Hearing this, Beat whipped his head around and shouted. "Dammit Rhyme! Will you stop running your mouth off for a change!? And by the way, my name is just Beat! Got it!?"

"Beat!" Shiki said with a scolding tone. "He just woke up! Don't go startling him right now!"

The mystery man chuckled at their behavior and opened his mouth. "...Ashido. My name is **Ashido Kanō."**

"So that's your name!" Shiki exclaimed. "Now we can finally call you by a name at last."

Beat took out a soda and threw at Ashido, who caught it just in time. "Drink some of that Yo! Your throat is probably as dry as a desert right now!" Ashido raised an eyebrow, and tried to open the soda can, to no avail.

Shiki giggled at his futile attempt and took the soda can, and easily opened it.

"Thank you." Ashido said politely as he took the soda can...and sipped on it. He looked confused and said. "...This tastes strange. What exactly is this beverage called anyway?'

Rhyme smiled and replied. "It's called Soda. You never drank it before?"

"...Can't that I have." Ashido answered, sipping on the soda some more. He smiled and said. "Although...the taste is quite pleasant." Then he sipped the soda even more, causing Shiki, Beat and Rhyme to smile at this.

"Well, at least he's finally awake." Rhyme noted.

Beat nodded his head and replied. "Yeah. But now...that girl with Neku, we still don't know who she is, or if she even woke up yet."

Shiki frowned at this and said. "Hopefully, that girl will wake up soon so we can get together with Neku again.

Hearing that, Rhyme giggled and decided to tease Shiki. "Why's that Shiki? Are you afraid that something might happen between those two...all alone?"

"S-shut up!" Shiki cried out, her face burning red. "I don't care about that at all!"

Beat grinned and decided to take his turn. "You sure about that? Just think about it. Neku is all alone with that cute little thing right now. Anything could happen when we're gone."

POW!

Rhyme and Ashido watched in surprise as Shiki smacked Beat on the cheek, knocking him down!

"Quiet! Or the next one will be even harder!" Shiki angrily warned. Her cheeks were still red though.

Beat merely groaned in pain as a response.

Giggling at this, Rhyme smiled. For some time, Shiki started to develop a small crush on Neku, after the 3-Week Reaper Games incident. Unsurprisingly, Shiki was far too shy to confess to Neku abou this, so she kept herself quiet. However, she easily got jealous if Neku was hanging with another girl, except Rhyme of course. Although recently, Neku seemed to notice this.

Seeing Rhyme running over to Beat to check up on me, Ashido sighed quietly and thought. _"Just who are these kids?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

* * *

><p>Neku and Kairi were walking through some trees, trying to find Joshua and the others.<p>

"Stupid forest." Neku muttered to himself, pushing a branch away. "It feels like a freaking maze right now. I have no idea where we're going right now." Neku turned to the Princess of Heart and asked. "How about you, Kairi? Got any ideas?"

Crossing her arms, Kairi had a thoughtful expression, trying to think of an idea. Suddenly, a smile appeared on her face. She summoned her Keyblade, and drew an arrow at a tree with the Keyblade's edge.

"Oh...good plan." Neku complemented as Kairi drew arrows on other trees too. She giggled at this.

"Thanks. Now we have a trail." Kairi explained. "Maybe not the best one, but it'll surely help us out."

"Better than nothing." Neku responded as he and Kairi resumed walking, with Kairi stopping every now and then, to make some more arrows on trees that they came across.

CRASH!

Neku and Kairi turn their heads around, looking for what made the noise. They suddenly gasped when they saw a huge lizard Hollow, with a white mask and dark-green body.

**"Finally...I can have some breakfast!" **The Hollow shouted with glee.

"We're not on the menu!" Kairi shouted, taking a fighting stance. Then she groaned as she fell on her knees. "What the...?"

Stepping in front of her, Neku said. "Sorry Kairi, but you're going to sit this one out. You just woke up a half hour ago. Your body is still tired. Don't worry though, I'll end this in less than 5 minutes."

The Lizard Hollow growled at this and charged at Neku. **"Dirty little punk! Out of my way!"**

Wielding both **Pin 013: Natural Magnum **and **Pin 093: Murasame, **Neku charged at the Hollow and started the fight by firing many energy bullets at the Hollow, all hits successful!

**"Yow!" **The Hollow cried out as he fell on his left side. **"Who the hell is this kid!? Is he a Soul Reaper?!"**

"Enough!" Neku angrily shouted as he started to strike the Hollow with several quick punches and jabs. With one last punch, he sent the Hollow flying as he crashed onto a tree, killing it.

Neku smirked to himself and said. "That's how it's done."

"That was amazing!" Kairi shouted as she ran towards Neku. "Tell me Neku, how did you do that?!"

"With these." Neku answered, showing Kairi a couple of his pins. "These Pins allow me to use an ability called Psyche. Psyches allow me and others to perform many combat abilities."

Kairi nodded in understanding and amazement. "I see. Still, that's pretty amazing. To think, that those Pins are capable of doing those sorts of things."

"Believe me. There's been a ton of things even more impressive than these." Neku said as he put the Pins away. "But, I don't have the time to tell you my life story. Let's get going."

Kairi smiled and said. "Lead the way."

Neku chuckled and started to resume walking into the forest with Kairi following along. She made a few other arrows on trees that they came across with her Keyblade.

"By the way, what is that weapon?" Neku questioned. "I saw Sora using a sword looking like that, but he never told me what it was."

Smiling proudly at her Keyblade, Kairi started to explain. "It's called a Keyblade. It's a rare weapon that only a few can wield. I'll admit though, I can't say who made it or where it even came from! It's a complete mystery."

"What kind of uses does it have?" Neku questioned, growing more interested.

"Well...it can open any kind of lock we come across. Some Keyblade Wielders can turn their Keyblades into Gliders!" Kairi explained happily. Neku chuckled at her current behavior.

Taking out a soda and drinking it, Neku said. "That sounds pretty cool. Tell me, can you use Dream Eaters like Sora could?"

Shaking her head, Kairi said. "I can't. From what I heard from Master Yen Sid, we can only use Dream Eaters in the Sleeping Worlds. Besides, I'm still a trainee. I'm not anywhere close to Sora's or even Riku's level, not yet anyway."

"But...it doesn't matter to me." Kairi replied. "I will find Sora and Riku. I'll find them and bring them back home! I can promise you that. I'm not going anywhere...until I get my boyfriend and best friend back."

Hearing that, Neku chuckled and thought. _"I wish I had that kind of resolve."_

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua.<strong>

* * *

><p>After about a few minutes of walking, Joshua saw the arrow trees that Kairi made. He observed them and said. "Well...looks like someone made a trail on those trees. Now they'll know where they came from, and if they went the same way or now. Clever."<p>

Taking out his Cell-Phone, Joshua said. "Perhaps if I took a few pictures around, maybe I can figure out who that girl was."

Walking around, Joshua set the time on his phone and took a picture.

**9:02. **Nothing.

"That was a disappointment." Joshua muttered. "Let's try again."

**9:30. **About three Hollows were seen.

"Just more Hollows." Joshua sighed. "C'mon. I only have one use left. Better make it count."

**9:51. **A Picture of **Ichigo**, **Rukia** and **Ashido** came out!

"Well, this is interesting." Joshua noted with a smile. "If it isn't Ichigo. Telling by the time, he must have came here before we did. I'm curious to know who those other two are."

After putting his cell-phone away, Joshua chuckled and said. "Might as well grace the others with my return."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"So what now Joshua?" Neku questioned. Right now he and his friends found a safe spot where they could hide for the moment. Kairi was still unconscious for now. She was currently sleeping against a tree.<em>

_Joshua rolled his eyes and said. "Do I have to think of everything, Neku?"_

_"Would you rather have Beat give out the orders instead?" Neku asked._

_"HEY!" Beat snapped._

_Chuckling at this, Joshua said. "Fair enough. First...we should see if we can find any food or water around this forest, though it seems unlikely. Secondly, there has to be a way out of this forest."_

_"That sounds good." Shiki agreed._

_"Okay." Joshua replied. "Beat, you, Rhyme and Shiki go out and search for any food you might find. I suggest you also look for a much bigger hiding place as well. This one is a bit too small for my taste."_

_Rhyme giggled and said. "You got it, Captain J."_

_Joshua chuckled in amusement at this. "Anyway, I'll try to search for an exit out of this place. Neku...you stay here and protect Sleeping Beauty over by that tree. I'm counting on you."_

_"Wait a minute." Neku protested. "Why me?"_

_"Because you're the best choice of a bodyguard." Joshua explained with a sly smile. "After all, you survived 3 Reaper's Games in the past. That reinforced my decision to make you bodyguard."_

_Neku narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Sometimes...I really hate you, Joshua."_

_Joshua chuckled and said. "I'll take that as a yes."_

_"Be careful Neku." Shiki warned as she followed Beat and Rhyme. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous after she left._

_"I should get going too." Joshua mused, taking his leave. He smiled at Neku and said. "See ya Neku. Don't do anything with the girl that I wouldn't do." Neku growled at this as Joshua left._

**_"I swear, I'm going to get him one of these days." _**_Neku thought. He sighed and looked over at the sleeping Princess of Heart. He took out a can of soda and popped it open, drinking the soda._

_He turned to see Kairi and said. "...I hope she gets up soon."_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So far...I haven't been able to find a way to leave this forest." Joshua noted. He took out his cell-phone and said. "Hmmm...since Ichigo and those other two were here...maybe they're still around, but that's a big maybe."<p>

Joshua put his cell-phone away and stretched his arms. "But first, I should get back to Neku and everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashido was quietly eating some rice-balls that Shiki had taken with her for the trip. The fire finally died down, so Beat and Shiki left to find some more wood logs. Rhyme stayed behind to keep the Soul Reaper company.<p>

"So Ashido, you're a Soul Reaper, right?" Rhyme questioned with a curious look.

"That's right." Ashido confirmed as he took a bite out of his rice-ball.

Rhyme looked more curious as she asked. "Tell me, what exactly are you Soul Reapers?"

Taking a sip from his soda, Ashido started to explain. "Well for starters, Soul Reapers are Spirits. Our main duty is to observe the flow of Souls between the Human World and the Soul Society. We're also in charge of purifying Hollows, lost Souls who've committed evil deeds, or have been incapable of passing on in time. I used to do all that...but not anymore."

"Really?" Rhyme questioned, tilting her head. "Why's that?"

"...I rather not talk about it." Ashido sighed. "I've been stuck here in Hueco Mundo for a long time. How many years exactly? I couldn't even begin to count all of them in order."

Looking sorry for him, Rhyme gently held his hands and said. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Ashido. I can't imagine...living here all yourself...alone...and sad."

Nodding at this, Ashido gently pulled his hands away and said. "To be honest...I might not even still be alive...if it wasn't for Sora and Riku."

Rhyme gasped in surprise at this.

Ashido finally smiled and said. "Meeting Sora and Riku...gave me hope, though it's kinda strange as it sounds. I can't really describe it, but...knowing those two, bonding with them, no matter what little we spend together...it made my resolve stronger."

Standing on his feet, Ashido said. "That's why...I decided to help Sora and Riku get home. To help them...stop Aizen. I won't die, nor will I go back to the Soul Society...until I finish helping them!"

Slowly smiling at this, Rhyme was about to say something when she and Ashido heard some bushes making some sounds. They turned around and saw...Neku and Kairi coming out of the forest.

"Hey Rhyme." Neku greeted. He looked over at Ashido and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Ashido was going to respond until Rhyme interrupted him. "Neku, you're back!" Rhyme called happily. She looked over at Kairi and smiled. "It looks like you finally woke up. I'm Rhyme."

"My name is Kairi." Kairi replied with her own name with a smile.

After them, Rhyme ran to Neku and pointed at Ashido. "Neku, there's something you should know. That guy over there is Ashido. Not only that, he knows Sora and Riku!"

"WHAT!?" Neku and Kairi questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>After a long explanation.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So...Sora and Riku have been staying here for months?" Neku asked Ashido.<p>

The Soul Reaper nodded and said. "That's right."

Kairi had a very happy smile on her face and said. "...Wow. This entire time...Sora and Riku have been here." She quickly ran to Ashido's side and said. "Ashido, please. You have to take me to Sora and Riku. Where exactly are they right now?"

Ashido looked startled by this, but he answered anyway. "They're...at somewhere called Las Noches. To be frank though, I've never been there myself. I always had stayed here for many years."

The Princess of Heart nodded at this as she stood up and turned. "Then that's where I'll go."

"Wait a minute Kairi." Neku said, holding her hand. "You've never been to this world, right? How did you even know where to go? For all we know, it could take days or weeks to find those two."

"You don't think I know that?!" Kairi questioned, pulling her hand away. "Of course I know it won't be easy finding them...but I don't care. I've been trying to find them for so long. And now that I have a chance to see them again...I can't give up this opportunity, Neku! I appreciate everything you've done to help me, but now I have to get back to my original goal. And that...is to find Sora and Riku!"

Neku, Rhyme and Ashido were surprised by this.

Rhyme stepped forward and asked. "But...how will you find them?"

Kairi smiled and placed her hand on where her heart was. "All I have to do...is follow my heart...and it'll lead me to them. If I was the missing...Sora and Riku would say the same thing."

Hearing that, Ashido stepped forward and said. "Kairi, I'll come with you to find Sora and Riku. I might've never been to Las Noches, but I'll help you in anyway in I can. That's...what Sora and Riku would want."

"Thank you." Kairi said kindly. "That'll help me out a lot."

Ashido nodded at this and smiled. _"Yes...I can feel something from her. She, Sora and Riku...share the same Light."_

"Hey Neku...should we help her out?" Rhyme asked.

Hearing that, Neku crossed his arms and said. "I like to...but we should ask Joshua, Beat and Shiki first."

"Did someone call my name?" Joshua asked as he appeared from the forest.

"Speak of the devil in disguise..." Neku muttered under his breath.

"Now now, Neku." Joshua teasingly scolded as he wagged his finger at Neku. "Talking about your friends like that is quite discourteous. I highly recommend that you choose your words wisely next time."

_"And I highly recommend that you get the number of a dentist if you don't keep your mouth shut." _Neku thought darkly.

Joshua chuckled and then he saw Kairi and Ashido. "Looks like our Sleeping Beauty finally woken up. Tell me Neku, did you have to kiss her to get her to wake up? If you did, you're quite the naughty boy."

"SHUT UP!" Kairi and Neku cried out. Kairi's face was pink from embarrassment and Neku's face was red from anger.

Waving his hands, Joshua smiled and said. "My apologies from my accusation." He looked at Kairi and Ashido as he said. "And your names are...?"

Kairi narrowed her eyes and said. "My name is Kairi. And I already have a boyfriend."

"I am Ashido." The Soul Reaper answered. "Now tell us, who are you?"

Joshua chuckled at this as he took out his cellphone and said. "My name is Joshua. Now before I say anything else, I have only question for you...Ashido." Then Joshua showed Ashido the photo of him, Ichigo and Rukia.

"Mind telling me where these two are?" Joshua asked with a smile.

Ashido gasped when she saw the picture. "Ichigo and Rukia?! And that's me! Where did you get that!?"

"So the girl's name is Rukia..." Joshua noted. "Don't worry about where the picture came from. Can you tell me where Ichigo and this Rukia are right now? Also, I like to know a way out of this forest."

Rhyme went over to Joshua and said. "Before that Joshua...there's something else you should hear."

* * *

><p><strong>After a long explanation...again.<strong>

* * *

><p>Joshua hummed and said. "So Sora and Riku are here then. Maybe if I could see them for myself, I could learn more about this war between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo."<p>

He turned to Kairi and said. "And you happen to be their friend, is that correct?"

"Yes. That's right." Kairi confirmed. "Me and others were supposed to go to the Soul Society to make contact with Yen Sid. But...I feel as though none of us ever made it there."

"That's possible." Joshua noted. "Sometimes, we don't always arrive at our intended destination. But now, you do know where Sora and Riku are. That's more than enough."

The Princess of Heart smiled at this and said. "Thanks, Joshua. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime." Joshua chuckled. He looked around and said. "By the way...where are Shiki and Beat? I thought they were with you."

Then everyone heard Beat shouting. "We're right here yo!"

Beat and Shiki came out of the forest with Neku and the others facing them. "We're heard everything." Shiki explained. "Kairi, I know we only just met. But...we want to see Sora and Riku too! We want to thank them from before."

Kairi smiled happily at this and said. "Thank you...all of you!"

Neku chuckled and asked. "What are we waiting for? let's go..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for the new chapter this month.<strong>

**I tried to put more, but I couldn't think of anything else, for the time being.**

**You'll see the next chapter soon, until then...have a nice day.**


	42. Sora vs Nnoitra: Finale-Part 1

**HI! I'm back everyone! Here's the new chapter for Zanpakuto to the Heart.**

**So read, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting in the Soul Society.<strong>

* * *

><p>People, hundreds and hundreds of people of all ages were seen sleeping in the streets. Buildings, homes, restaurants, schools, and malls were in the background as the citizens slept.<p>

As of now, Karakura Town...was relocated in the Soul Society.

"I am amazed that they were capable of relocating an entire town from the Human World to the Soul Society." **Yen Sid** noted as he and **Nanao Ise **were walking through Karakura Town.

"It was thanks to Squad 12's technology that we were able to perform such a feat." Nanao explained as she read her book.

Yen Sid nodded and said. "The Gotei 13 has truly evolved ever since my departure."

"By the way, Master Yen Sid." Nanao started. "How come you didn't join the Captain-Commander and the other Captains back at the Human World? I'm sure you can be of use."

"...I stopped engaging in combat long ago." Yen Sid sighed. "Especially with the Soul Society is involved..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of the battlefield, Yen Sid was seen heavily injured. Many dead bodies of Quincies were seen surrounding him. Yen Sid was laying on the ground when a tall man walked over to him.<em>

_He was a middle aged man with long black ragged hair, a white dress shirt, black pants, boots, and a long black overcoat. Finally...he wore wraparound sunglasses. Then he took out a sword that was similar to a Dadao._

_"The Keyblade...a weapon that is the definition of mystery. Though it's origins are unknown to all, it's power is no joke." The man started, lifting his sword up in the air. He glared down at the young Yen Sid._

_"I will not kill you...for I wish for you to live on as a reminder...to those to remember my power. I want you to carve in my face, my words, my power, my eyes, my voice, and my name...into your mind, soul...and heart."_

_Then the man brought down his sword!_

_"My name...is **Yhwach..."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yen Sid shook his head to get rid of the memories. "Besides, I am still waiting for Mickey and everyone else to come to the Soul Society. But...it's been too long since we had contact. I feel as though...something may have happened."<p>

Nanao looked concerned and asked. "You do wish to remain here, and wait for them?"

The former Keyblade Master sighed and said. "That's what I can really do, for now. My only hope...is that Sora and Riku will be found...soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku grunted his teeth as he ran through the halls of Las Noches. "I never realized...how big this place was...!" Riku panted. He took a breather and stopped near a pillar.<p>

The Keyblade Master turned to his left, and saw an open door. He quickly ran and finally made it outside. He looked around, trying to find anybody. He took a closer look, and saw Sora...and Nnoitra.

"SORA!" Riku yelled, about to run over to his best friend...only to find himself in front of something...huge.

"Hey Riku, long time, eh?" Kenpachi questioned, smirking down at the shocked Keyblade Master. Yachiru popped out and smiled, cheerfully waving at Riku while sucking on a jawbreaker.

"Hiya Rikky!" Yachiru called out.

"...What are you two doing here?" Riku sighed in exasperation. These two are definitely who he was hoping to not seeing again.

"What do you think?" Kenpachi asked, pulling out his Zanpakuto. "I came here for resume our battle, because you ran off like you saw a ghost or something." Then the Soul Reaper pointed behind his back and said. "That Heartless, or whatever it's called, didn't excite me at all."

A sliced up and dead Kurt Zisa was seen behind Kenpachi.

The Captain of Squad 11 smirked and took a fighting stance. "At first, I wanted to wait until Sora was finished, so I can fight both of you at the same time. But my patience is already at it's limit."

Yachiru nodded in agreement and said. "You better do what he says, Rikky. Kenny doesn't like being bored. So you can fight him, please Rikky? With a strawberry on top?"

"...This is one of the worst days in my life..." Riku sighed in defeat, summoning his **Way to the Dawn Keyblade. **He took a fighting stance and said. "Fine...I'll fight you Kenpachi...but get ready to feel like a sore loser when I beat you!"

"Damn punk." Kenpachi, chuckled. Then he charged at Riku. "Let's see if you can back up those words!"

"Gladly!" Riku shouted, charging at Kenpachi as well. Yachiru smiled as she took out a bag of popcorn, and started to eat it. "Go Kenny Go~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p>"...You want me to what?" Stark questioned, looking surprised.<p>

Aizen chuckled and said. "I want you to capture Orihime Inoue as soon as Sora defeats Nnoitra. Want me to repeat that again, Stark?"

"It sounds like you didn't get enough sleep." Gin teased, smiling widely.

"As **Espada # 1, **you are the strongest of the Espada. Therefore, your strength is greatly needed by Lord Aizen." Kaname reminded.

Stark sighed and said. "Alright. You three made your point." The Espada turned and started to leave.

"Stark, just a moment." Aizen called out, causing the Espada to stop in his tracks. Aizen smirked and said. "I noticed that you and Halibel...have grown close to Sora and Riku during their stay. But remember what's truly important. If I were to order you to kill Sora and Riku...will you do it?"

The Espada froze at this.

"Listen very carefully...Stark." Aizen calmly ordered. "Befriending those two Keyblade Wielders...will not end the loneliness that holds your Soul. Do you understand?"

"...Whatever you say...Lord Aizen." Stark muttered as he placed his hands into his pockets...and walked off. Aizen smiled as he folded his arms, watching the top Espada leave his chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fire!" Donald shouted, shooting a Fire spell at Nnoitra, who simply blocked the attack. Goofy made his move, charging at the tall Espada while covering himself with his shield.<p>

Nnoitra laughed as he lifted his leg, and kicked Goofy to the ground! "Give me a break! I expected a real match, not a brawl with you worthless morons!"

"Don't forget me!" Sora shouted, jumping in the air while kicking Nnoitra in the face! Nnoitra grunted in pain as he grabbed by his leg, and slammed him to the ground. Sora gasped from the pain, but he quickly got and slashed at Nnoitra, leaving a small cut on his chest.

"Is that all you got, Sora?" Nnoitra questioned in a mocking tone. "Don't tell me that you're slipping up!"

Sora growled at this and said. "Don't you worry. There's plenty more where that came from!"

"Yeah!" Donald agreed. "You don't stand a chance against Sora!"

"That's right!" Goofy added. "With the 3 of us together, no one can stop us. Got it Mr. Niagara!?"

"Are you dense!?" Nnoitra questioned angrily. "It's freaking Nnoitra! Get it right!" With that said and done, Nnoitra resumed charging at the trio. Gripping the Master Keeper Keyblade, Sora charged in as well!

KLANG! Sora and Nnoitra clashed at the same time!

Nnoitra growled and lifted his fist, punching Sora across the face. Sora cried out in pain before using his Keyblade to slice Nnoitra's face, leaving a small cut!

The Espada jumped and licked the blood seeping from his small wound. "Heh. Not bad Sora. Still, I'm going to be the one to win this little dispute!"

Sora sighed at this. Then he glared at Nnoitra and asked. "Nnoitra...what is this really about? You shouldn't make such a big deal that you lost our match. Heck, I wouldn't even call it that. It was just a test to show Aizen what I could do with the Keyblade. So...what is this really about?"

Nnoitra gritted his teeth and said. "You...you remind me too much of her."

"Her who?" Sora questioned in confusion.

"Neliel!" Nnoitra growled. "That arrogant and stuck up Bi*ch!"

Hearing that, Sora narrowed his eyes and said. "...So it's true, isn't it? You're the one who turned Nel into a child."

"Huh?!" Orihime questioned in surprise, glancing at the unconscious Adult Nel.

"What's he talking about?" Ichigo asked.

The Espada smirked and said. "So she told you. In that case, there's no need to explain. But yeah, Neliel was once the 3rd Espada."

Ichigo and Orihime gasped in surprise.

"Hmm?" Goofy questioned. He turned to Nel and to Donald as he asked. "Hey Donald...I'm confused. What's Sora talking about?"

"Who knows?" Donald shrugged.

Nnoitra chuckled as he said. "Yeah...Neliel was an Espada long before you and Riku stepped foot here. Back then...I was the 8th Espada. As long as I could remember...I challenged Neliel almost always to beat her in combat. Of course, she defeated every single time. Yet...she never finished me off! She...looked down at me, like I was a child!"

The Espada started to get angry and his Spiritual energy just got higher. "I couldn't stand that! Do you know what's its like?! Being looked down upon and pitied like a helpless Puppy?! **I HATED EVERY SINGLE MOMENT OF IT!"**

Hearing all of this...was Nel, who had woken up. She was still unable to move...but she could hear everything that Nnoitra had said.**  
><strong>

"...Nnoitra...!" Nel whispered. "This...is how you felt this entire time?"

Ichigo, Orihime, Goofy and Donald remained quiet, worried about the outcome.

"...So what?" Sora asked coldly.

Nnoitra's eye went wide when he heard that.

"What? Did you expect me to feel sorry about you?" Sora asked as he started to move to Nnoitra. "I don't care about your sob story! I'm sick and tired of you, acting like you're the Victim! You only turned Nel into a child cause you couldn't beat her in REAL combat, so you played Dirty instead!"

"S-shut up!" Nnoitra yelled, stepping back.

Sora continued to step towards him and continued. "You're not a real fighter, Nnoitra! Someone who doesn't respect others and someone who doesn't have any honor is not a fighter!"

The Espada gasped even more, stepping away.

"Overall, You're just a immature and spoiled BRAT that's upset that he doesn't get what he wants!" Sora added.

"YEAH! You tell him Sora!" Donald cheered.

"Show him what you're made of!" Goofy cheered too.

"Sora...do your best!" Orihime cheered along with Donald and Goofy.

Ichigo didn't say a word...but he just smirked and nodded. Next to him...Nel watched Sora with wide eyes.

"...Thank you...Sora...!" Neliel whispered with tears of happiness.

Sora smiled as he heard all of his friends cheering for him. Then he pointed his Keyblade at Nnoitra and glared at him. "So...are you ready to finish this? Because I am!"

Nnoitra remained silent...before facing Sora with a hate filled smile.

"...You know something Sora? I think...I think I hate you even more than Neliel as of now!" Nnoitra roared. Then...he gathered his Spiritual Energy around his body, creating a Yellow Aura. Finally...he lifted his Zanpakuto in the air above his head.

"Pray...**Santa Teresa!"**

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO Sorry for taking so long. I won't offer any excuses, and truly, I'm sorry.<strong>

**Anyway, Here's the new idea, after Zanpakuto to the Heart has 50 Chapters, I will end it. But do not worry, I will begin the new half of this story. It will take place in the battle of the Fake Karakura Town Arc.**

**Also, I'm thinking of doing a prequel as well. You can find out on Scattered Illuminations in my Profile on Fanfiction.**

**But I'm back, and I want to say...I'm sorry.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	43. Sora vs Nnoitra: Finale-Part 2

**I'm back everyone! For this chapter, Sora will be fighting Nnoitra while Riku is busy with Kenpachi.**

**Sounds exciting enough, huh?**

**As for ****Kingdom Hearts: Past of Shattered Illuminations, I have picked 2 of the 13 Worlds.**

**1-The Avengers.**

**2-Fairy Tail.**

**3-Not Yet.**

**4-Not Yet.**

**5-Not Yet.**

**6-Not Yet.**

**7-Not Yet.**

**8-Not Yet.**

**9-Not Yet.**

**10-Not Yet.**

**11-Not Yet.**

**12-Not Yet.**

**13-Not Yet.**

**I picked the Avengers cause I loved the Film and all others relating to it. Besides, who wouldn't want to see Sora teaming up with the Avengers?**

**As for Fairy Tail, when I was gone, I started to read all of the chapters out of curiosity...and I just loved it.**

**Well, I'm done rambling. So anyway...enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Pray...<strong>Santa Teresa<strong>!"

Sora gasped as a huge wave of Spiritual Energy came out of Nnoitra's blade! He jumped back to get some distance away.

"WAHH!" Donald cried as he and Goofy grabbed onto a nearby tree to keep from flowing away.

"Is there a hurricane coming?!" Goofy asked in fright.

"How should I know?!" Donald yelled in fear.

Ichigo and Orihime watched in shock and slight fear as Nnoitra was using his Resurreccion.

"...What the hell is he doing?" Ichigo questioned.

"...I think he's doing the same thing as Grimmjow." Orihime answered, staying behind her crush.

Neliel was watching all of this with droopy eyes.

"...Sora...be careful." She whispered.

Sora readied the Master Keeper, ready to fight. "...Something tells me this won't be very easy."

Finally...the dust settled. Sora took a good look at Nnoitra's new form.

Nnoitra gained an extra set of arms, which took on an insect-like appearance and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves had a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gained a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head resembling a crescent moon, with his left horn longer than his right. He also gained several white, tendril-like appendages around his torso which extend over the sides of his abdomen. His Hollow mask finally changed, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself.

"...What do you think, Sora?" Nnoitra asked with a proud smirk. "Does this new form scare you?"

"...Actually, I was thinking of how more disgusting you've became." Sora taunted. However, he was genuinely stunned by Nnoitra's new power.

The Espada just smirked again, slowly stalking towards Sora. "Tch, either you have a large amount of courage, or you're just plain retarded. Still, it doesn't change a damn thing!"

Sora just scowled, ready to defend himself.

"Sora...I'm going to make you regret this." Nnoitra said as he got closer. "I'll make you regret challenging me in the first place. I'll make you regret...for even setting foot in Hueco Mundo!"

With that said, the Espada charged eagerly at the Keyblade Wielder! Sora glared before taking a defensive stance.

"I'll admit...sometimes, I wish I never did come here." Sora said, shaking his head. "I still don't know how I came here in the first place. But right now...none of that matters. What matters is for me and Riku to stop Aizen!"

Then he charged at Nnoitra. "And I'll start...by defeating you!"

"HA! You can try!" Nnoitra laughed, slashing Sora across his shoulder with one of his Scythes! Sora cried out before jumping back.

"Firaga!" He shouted, releasing a Fire Spell towards the Espada. It hit his chest...but it didn't hurt him one bit!

"Is that all?!" Nnoitra mocked before kicking Sora to his side, cracking his ribs! The Keyblade Wielder coughed up blood before getting up.

"Not even close!" Sora retorted, jumping at Nnoitra, slicing his chest with the Keyblade.

"Go Sora! You can do it!" Goofy cheered.

Donald saw what happened and gasped. "Huh?! There's no scratch on him!"

That's right. Sora's attack didn't even leave a scratch.

"Huh?!" Sora questioned.

"FOOL!" Nnoitra shouted. "My strength is far superior to yours now! Behold Sora! This is TRUE strength!"

SLASH! SLASH!

Two of Nnoitra's Scythes sliced at Sora's stomach, cutting it deeply!

"Argh!" Sora screamed, holding his bleeding stomach as he fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

"Sora!" Orihime cried, running over to his aid. Ichigo tried to get up to assist her, but Donald and Goofy tackled them.

"Don't! You two will get hurt too!" Goofy exclaimed.

Donald held up his Staff and said. "I'll heal him!"

Before he could do so, Nnoitra suddenly appeared and kicked Donald across the back, sending him straight towards Goofy!

"UUGGGHHHH!" The Duo cried out in pain, getting knocked down across the White sand.

The Espada growled and said. "DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT IT." He spat at them before turning back to Sora.

"Man...I'm losing Blood...!" Sora coughed, holding his bleeding stomach. He suddenly gasped before Nnoitra sliced him up with all 6 Scythes!

"You've underestimated me for too damn long...Sora." Nnoitra growled before kicking him across the face!

"You never had a chance to stop me from the beginning...!" The Espada continued, stepping on Sora's chest. "You should have been smart enough, not to make me your enemy. But you were too damn cocky, just like all Humans. Well that's fine with me."

Nnoitra pointed his finger at Sora as it started to emit a Yellow Glow. "No more smart remarks and wise a*s comments from you. Farewell...you meager worm!

BLAST! The Espada shot an Cero at Sora...blasting a hole in his chest...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being late. But at least I didn't wait for 3 Months or more to update.<strong>_  
><em>

**And don't worry, Sora will survive. I just wanted him to struggle and prove that the Espada are even stronger than they have shown.**

**Until then, see you guys Later!**


	44. Sora vs Nnoitra: Finale-Part 3

**I'm back everyone! It's time for the new chapter to appear! As always, I'm picking out Worlds for Kingdom Hearts: **Past of Shattered Illuminations.****

**I picked out 2 more Worlds. Just 9 more to go!**

**1-The Avengers.**

**2-Fairy Tail.**

**3-One Piece: Dressrosa Arc.**

**4-Princess and the Frog.**

**5-Not Yet.**

**6-Not Yet.**

**7-Not Yet.**

**8-Not Yet.**

**9-Not Yet.**

**10-Not Yet.**

**11-Not Yet.**

**12-Not Yet.**

**13-Not Yet.**

**I picked out One Piece cause I love Doflamingo, and I like to pit him against Sora and Luffy.**

**Princess and the Frog was on my mind because Dr. Facilfer appears in Zanpakuto to the Heart.**

**Finally, I'm having a tough time on deciding which Arc of Fairy Tail I can use. These are my top 3 Choices.**

**1-Oración Seis Arc.**

**2-Tenrou Island Arc.**

**3-Tartarus Arc.**

**Anyway, just let me know what you think. Your suggestions do help in the end.**

**Now, we can read the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nnoitra smirked as he saw his Cero blowing a hole in Sora's chest. At last...the Keyblade Wielder was no longer alive! He was completely and utterly free of the trouble maker!<p>

Or so he thought...

"COUGH!"

The Espada whipped his head around and gasped in disbelief. Sora was coughing up blood and breathing heavily.

He was still alive!

"You're alive?!" Nnoitra furiously questioned, pointing at Sora. "Why don't you quit already?!"

Nearby, the others were watching as well.

"Donald! Sora's alive!" Goofy cried joyfully.

"Y-yeah! I knew it all along!" Donald lied, putting up a brave front. Deep down though, he was just as happy as Goofy.

"Oh thank goodness...!" Orihime sighed in relief. She too was overjoyed.

Ichigo just stared at Sora. _'What the hell is that guy made of?'_ He thought.

Also, Nel weakly smiled at Sora. However...she slightly tilted her head as she narrowed her eyes at the Spiky haired Keyblade Wielder. For some reason...something seemed off about him.

Meanwhile, Sora slowly got up while panting heavily. Blood was dripping from his face, chest and arms. His eyes were covered by his hair locks and he didn't say a word.

Finally, Nnoitra stomped over to Sora with a very displeased scowl. He grabbed Sora by the front of his shirt and pulled him roughly.

"I...I hate...I FU*KING HATE YOU, **HUMAN!****"**

The Espada roared with rage, releasing every last bit of his spiritual pressure! Then he started to scream.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I HATE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER AND CELL IN MY BODY! I WANT YOU DEAD! BURNED! HANGED! CUT TO PIECES! DROWNED! BLOW UP! I DON'T CARE! JUST DIE~!"

"SORA~!" Donald and Goofy cried, running to Sora's aid. However...no one noticed the slightly glowing Dark Aura that circled around Sora's body...

"AND STAY DEAD THIS TIME!" Nnoitra shouted, bringing one of his Scythes close to Sora's neck!

KLANG!

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Sora...stopping Nnoitta's Scythe from slitting his throat from mere inches!

"HUH?!" The 5th Espada questioned, trying to get his weapon out of Sora's grasp, but it was useless. "What are you doing?! LET GO!"

Sora didn't say a word as he snapped the Scythe in half! Nnoitra was shocked...but even more shocked when he saw a Dark Aura surrounding Sora.

"What...what is this?" Nnoitra asked, reaching out a curious hand at Sora's head. Then...an shockwave of Darkness came out of Sora, blasting everyone away!

"WAHHHH!" Donald cried, falling on his head.

"Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hooey~!" Goofy hollered, falling to the sand, where half of his body got covered in Sand.

BASH! Orihime got knocked into Ichigo, accidentally knocking him out with her very dense forehead.

"Ichigo!?" Orihime questioned in worry.

Neliel was simply rolled over at a mere five feet away.

Then, Nnoitra groaned as he landed on his back. He got up to fight once again. But then...he saw Sora.

The Keyblade Wielder's appearance changed completely. His skin and hair became ink black, his eyes were glowing yellow like a Heartless, and his clothes were now black with blue accents. Finally, Darkness was emitting from his arms and back in the form of misty black wisps.

Sora...entered into **Antiform**.

Everyone around, especially Donald and Goofy gasped in shock.

_"What...what the hell?" _Nnoitra questioned in thought, very surprised. _"...Is that Sora? No, it can't be. I don't sense his energy at all! This Dark Energy...it's very different."_

Goofy whimpered and said. "Donald, Sora's in that nasty Drive Form of his, again!"

"Oh no!" Donald groaned, slapping his forehead. "Not again! Anything but that thing again! Poor Sora~!"

Ichigo, who woke up, heard this. "What happened to Sora? And what's a Drive Form?"

The Disney Duo looked at each other before explaining.

"Sora can temporarily take on a new appearance that grants him a separate set of powers." Goofy explained.

Donald nodded before adding. "He had to merge with me, Goofy, or the both of us to work. But since he's been training, he's been able to use Drive Forms without us!"

Orihime walked up to them and asked. "Like what Drive Forms?"

Hearing this, Donald pulled out a few photos and showed them to Ichigo and Orihime.

"Valor Form. Sora's Jumping Ability increases, as does his physical strength. But he can't use Magic." Donald explained before taking out another photo.

"Wisdom Form. Sora can use Quick Fun to dash at a fast pace. His Magical Abilities go up even higher!"

Ichigo and Orihime nodded in understanding.

"Master Form. His Physical and Magical Strengths both increase at the same time. It also allows Sora to use Aerial Dodge to jump in mid air!" Goofy said.

Donald nodded before showing the last photo. "Final Form. With this, Sora has full access to his powers. He can use Telekinesis and Glide in this Drive Form!"

Hearing this, Ichigo pointed at Anti-Sora and asked. "What about that?"

"Is it one of his Drive Forms too?" Orihime questioned.

Donald and Goofy sighed sadly before the Wizard answered. "Actually...that Drive Form is a manifestation of Sora's Darkness. He goes into that form whenever he tries to use one of his Regular Forms. He can't even use the Keyblade in Anti-Form!"

"YEAH!" Goofy nodded rapidly in agreement. "He only uses his hands, like Lions, Tigers or Bears!"

"Oh my!" Orihime gasped while covering her mouth. She glanced very worriedly at Anti-Sora, who just stood there.

Ichigo cleared his throat and asked. "Is there a way for him to go back to his old self?"

"The Drive Forms have a time limit. Once that time is up, bye bye Drive Forms." Goofy answered.

"Still...Sora could hurt himself, or anyone of us!" Donald quacked, hiding his face with his hat.

Neliel heard all of this while she continued to lay on the ground. She clenched her fist...and tried to stand up.

"Sora...!" She groaned in pain. She was still exhausted.

As this was going on, Nnoitra was still trying to make sense of everything. _"I don't understand! What happened to Sora? He's looks so different. He can't be a Hollow." _

Then he just smirked evilly. "No matter. I'll just kill him! Plain and simple!"

"STOP!" Goofy cried. "You don't know what you're doing, Mr. Netherlands!"

Nnoitra scowled as he inched closer to Anti-Sora. "SHUT UP! I know EXACTLY what I'm doing! You and the others stay right where you are! Oh...and another thing."

The Espada held two of his Scythes over Anti-Sora's head as he shouted. "MY NAME IS NNOITRA! DON'T FORGET IT!"

Finally...he brought down his scythes at Anti-Sora...!

SMASH!

Then instantly...One of Anti-Sora's claws slashed at Nnoitra's scythes, breaking them into pieces! Now the Espada was only left with 3.

"...What?" Nnoitra questioned in shock.

**SLASH!**

The Espada gasped in pain as Anti-Sora slashed his chest...breaking through his **Hierro! **The attack left 3 Slash marks on Nnoitra's chest, quite deep too.

"N-No...No way...!" He whispered, seeing his Blood, seeping from out of his wounds. He scowled angrily at Anti-Sora.

"I can't be bleeding...BECAUSE OF HIM!" Nnoitra snapped, his wounds healing instantly! "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, SORA~!"

3 More Scythes came out of Nnoitra's wrists as he wielded all 6. Then he charged at Anti-Sora, trying to slash at him in every angle!

"Dammit! He's damn fast!" Nnoitra cursed. Anti-Sora dodged the Espada, thanks to Drop Step. He left about afterimages every time he dodged! Then he grabbed one of Nnoitra's arms...and snapped it right off!

"ARGH!" The Espada shouted in pain, dropping on one knee.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Oh no! Sora, why'd you do that?!" Goofy questioned in disbelief.

"That's not Sora! It's his Anti-Form!" Donald shouted. "He can't think straight, or tell Friend from Foe when he's in that nasty Drive Form!"

Orihime gasped fearfully at this. _"Does this mean...he's like Ichigo? He too has a terrifying power...that could harm anyone. Including friends."_

Ichigo could only stare at Anti-Sora, silently with a unreadable expression.

Meanwhile, Nel groaned as she painfully stood up, holding her right side as she limped. She recovered enough to stand up.

"Sora...no, that's not him." She whispered while shaking her head. "He'a being controlled...by the Darkness...!"

Anti-Sora watched silently as Nnoitra got up from his knee. The Espada smirked confidently...before his arm regenerated!

"You...you actually think that you can kill me?!" The Espada howled with a mad cackle. "YOU DUMBA*S! Thanks to my **Resurrección, **my wounds can heal quicker than before you can blink both eyes!"

The Espada took a fighting stance and said. "Sora...I will kill you today. After that...Aizen will become the Soul King."

Nnoitra chuckled bitterly and said. "As for me...I don't know what will happen to me. Everything that I've done in my entire miserable existence...has been nothing short of Evil. I'm way past the point of salvation. Ain't no chance of salvation for any of the other Espada either. Never has been. With or without Aizen, that's never gonna change. If there's one thing I'm grateful to that guy for, it's the fact that he gave me power. Thanks to that...I've been able to savor greater battles than ever before. I'm gonna be strong. Stronger than anyone. If I'm gonna fight the ultimate enemy, then there can't be anyone else stronger than me. I'll take 'em all out. No matter what it takes."

Then he charged at Sora while yelling out. "AND I'LL START WITH YOU!"

Anti-Sora quickly ducked down and leaped over Nnoitra's attacks. With his claws, he quickly slashed Nnoitra's body, and he slashed him across the face!

"I told you! My injures will just keep on healing!" Nnoitra laughed, attempting to slice Anti-Sora from the waist!

SLASH! KLANG! BASH!

Instantly, Anti-Sora grabbed one of Nnoitra's scythes and he sliced off 2 of the Espada's arms!

"Even though I can regenerate my limbs, it still hurts like Hell!" Nnoitra growled in pain. He tried to slice at Anti-Sora with another scythe. However, he jumped over the attack and kicked Nnoitra's face to the ground!

"UGH!" Nnoitra coughed up blood. Then he cried out in pain as Anti-Sora grabbed him by his long black hair, and slammed him across the sand!

Getting up, Nnoitra panted in fury as his hatred for Anti-Sora grew. "You...YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME AGAIN! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!"

Soon, he tried to slice up Anti-Sora over and again.

Neliel was watching all of this while standing up. She was still out of Spiritual Energy however.

_"It's true. Us Hollows are capable of instant regeneration. But there 2 weaknesses. One is the amount of Spiritual Energy required to heal our wounds. The more we heal, the more we run out of power. Two is that if our Brain or Internal Organs get damaged, we cannot heal them."_

The Former Espada groaned in pain and said. "It's only a matter of time...before Sora kills Nnoitra...!"

Speaking of whom, Nnoitra was charging a Yellow Cero at the tip of his tongue, straight at Anti-Sora.

_"Taste this...!" _He thought, firing the Cero at Anti-Sora! However...he grabbed the Cero...and threw it back at the Espada!

"SH*T!" Nnoitra cursed, getting blasted by the Cero! He coughed blood as the Cero made a nasty burn on his stomach.

As it healed, the Espada growled and said. "I guess Ceros won't work. Try a Bala instead!"

Opening up his mouth, Nnoitra fired multiple Balas at Anti-Sora, who quickly dodged thanks to Drop Step!

_"HOW?! A Bala is at least 20 times faster than a Cero! No...I CAN'T LOSE! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF NELIEL!"_

SNAP!

Nnoitra screamed in agony as Anti-Sora grabbed 2 of his arms and snapped them off! "D-damn you!"

Then he fired another Cero from his mouth, only for Anti-Sora to slightly dodge the attack in time!

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?!" Nnoitra questioned furiously as he aimed another Scythe at Anti-Sora. But then...he pulled the Scythe out of Nnoitra's hand...and started to slice him up!

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!" The Espada screamed in agony as his body got cut up and slashed all over. 5 of his arms got ripped up, only leaving him with one, and his right leg was snapped off too! However, Nnoitra had just healed himself over and over. But the more he did, the more Spiritual Energy he wasted.

Anti-Sora attempted to injure Nnoitra once more, but the Espada grabbed it with one hand and snapped it apart! He panted heavily as he stood up. As of now, he had his right leg restored, but since he was nearly out of power, he couldn't replace his arms, so he only had 1 arm left.

Nnoitra panted heavily as he stared at Anti-Sora. "This...this can't be...! I...I was the one who was supposed to WIN. No...Sora can't beat me, again. Why...why the hell is this happening?"

Seeing Anti-Sora's claws and shirt/pants covered in his own blood, Nnoitra's eye went wide. He felt something that he hasn't felt before...Fear.

_"I'm...I'm going to...HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" _Nnoitra thought with fright. Then he started to shake his head rapidly.

"W-what...am I thinking?" He questioned in a whisper. He scowled at Anti-Sora and said. "Me? Afraid of you?! LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN!"

Nnoitra lifted his last scythe and yelled. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, SORA! ALL I WANT...IS FOR YOU TO JUST DIE ALREADY~!"

With that said...he made one last attempt at Anti-Sora's life...!

THRUST!

"COUGH...!" Nnoitra coughed up blood. He looked down...and to his horror...Anti-Sora's left hand went right through...where his Heart was.

"Mother...!" The Espada groaned before Anti-Sora pulled out his bloodied hand. The others watched with disbelief.

Goofy whimpered and said. "Sora...why?"

"That's not SORA!" Donald angrily snapped. "The real Sora would have never done that in his life!"

Orihime stared wide-eyed with horror before she started to tear up. "Oh Sora...!"

Ichigo was having his own private thoughts. _"So...that's the power of Darkness? I hope for Orihime's sake, as well as the Dog's and the Duck's...that Sora will go back to his old self."_

Finally, Neliel panted before she fell on her knees. Then...she transformed back to her Child Self: Nel.

However, because of Spiritual Energy exhaustion, she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Nnoitra's Last Stand. Song-Xion's Theme.<strong>

* * *

><p>After Anti-Sora withdrew his hand, Nnoitra stumbled back before blood started to pour out of his mouth rapidly.<p>

_"This...this is over for me...?" _Nnoitra questioned solemnly. _"First Neliel...The Espada...and now Sora. None of them has ever acknowledged my feats. They all looked down at me...and never treated me with a ounce of respect."_

Quietly...he glanced at Anti-Sora. But instead of seeing the Heartless Figure...he saw Sora: Giving off a kind and sincere smile.

_"Sora...when I first saw you and Riku, I thought you both were just a pair of clowns. Now...I was completely wrong. You're strong...stronger than me or even Neliel. You have a kind Heart, willing to protect those you hold near and dear. Me...I'm exactly what Neliel once told me. I'm just a savage beast, none at all a true warrior...like you."_

Then Nnoitra stopped breathing before he started to fall face first...

"_I wanted be cut down...so that my breath is gone before my body hits the ground. That's...the kind of death I wanna have._"

CRASH! He fell face first to the white sand. He quietly turned to face Anti-Sora, who just stood there.

Meanwhile, **Tesra, **who was laying on his back, dying, quietly watched as Nnoitra started to die.

"Master Nnoitra...!" He whispered with a single tear coming out of his eye. Then...he quietly died.

As this was happening, Nel was leaning against a boulder. Then...her eyes started to open before Nnoitra's dying body stood before her.

"Nnoitra..." Nel quietly whispered.

The Espada chuckled and said. "Who knows? Maybe someday...we'll meet again...Sora. Until then..."

Nnoitra's eye started to close until he whispered.

"Keep Fighting."

Finally, his eye completely closed and his body stopped moving for good. Then...his body started to dissipate into little tiny orbs of Spiritual Energy before they faded away.

Nnoitra Gilga: The 5th Espada and Sora's Espada Archenemy...was Dead.

* * *

><p>Anti-Sora continued to stare at where Nnoitra died before he turned to face the others. After staring at them...Anti-Sora started to walk towards them.<p>

"Goofy, keep your guard up...!" Donald whispered, taking out his Staff. "I have a bad feeling...!"

Hearing this, Goofy gulped and took up his Shield. As he did that, Anti-Sora started to pick up the pace.

Orihime, who was currently healing Ichigo and Nel, looked over and saw Anti-Sora walking even faster. "S-sora?"

Finally, Ichigo turned. His eyes went wide...when he caught Anti-Sora running towards them with his claws ready!

"LOOK OUT!" The Substitute Soul Reaper shouted.

"Block him Goofy!" Donald ordered, preparing a Spell.

Goofy whimpered and said. "Sorry Sora! I still hope we can be pals!" With that said, he blocked Anti-Sora's claws with his shield!

"Firaga!" Donald shouted, launching a Fireball at Anti-Sora! The Heartless Figure turned and dodged before leaping at Donald!

"**Santen Kesshun: I Reject!"**

Then a triangle shaped shield blocked Anti-Sora, pushing him to the ground! Donald turned and saw Orihime, who had her hands raised.

"Wow! What kind of Spell is that?!" He asked, impressed.

Orihime looked up and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...I never thought of them as Spells. They're more like...um...Oh! I know! More like Incantations!"

"I get it!" Goofy agreed. "...I think."

"DOES ANY OF THAT CR*P REALLY MATTER?!" Ichigo comically questioned in an angry tone. Suddenly, he saw Anti-Sora trying to attack Orihime from behind!

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, unleashing a Getsuga Tensho from his Black blade! Anti-Sora jumped over the attack with ease before charging at Ichigo. The Scowling Teenager growled before placing his hand over his face.

Orihime turned and gasped. _"Is Ichigo going to use his Mask again?!"_

As if answer her question, Ichigo waved his hand at his face...and his Hollow Mask appeared instantly!

**"Orihime, protect those two and Nel." **Ichigo ordered. **"I'll try to hold him off until he goes to normal."**

The Healer looked worried before she reluctantly nodded her head.

"Please be careful...!" She whispered before rushing off. Ichigo turned back to Anti-Sora and raised his sword. **"Getsuga Tensho...!"**

Instantly, Ichigo unleashed a more powerful Getsuga Tensho at Anti-Sora! It was so fast that he didn't have enough time to dodge. So he raised his hands and held off the Getsuga Tensho. However, the attack was too powerful, and it sent Anti-Sora flying in the air!

**"Here comes the next one...!" **Ichigo whispered before racing towards Anti-Sora in the air. He lifted his Zangetsu...and brought down another Getsuga Tensho at Anti-Sora, sending him clashing to the ground!

CLASH!

Landing on his feet, Ichigo removed his Hollow Mask as he saw Anti-Sora, nearly buried in sand. "...Is it over?"

Goofy, Donald and Orihime watched worriedly.

Suddenly, Anti-Sora jumped out of the white sand and landed on the ground! He had blood dripping from his forehead, but otherwise he was fine. He turned to Ichigo...and raced towards him with his claws ready to kill!

"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed, preparing to unleash his Hollow Mask once again. But then...a large fist punched Anti-Sora to the ground!

"Huh?! Who was that?!" Donald and Goofy questioned. Orihime turned around, and she immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Ichigo. Hope that I can crash the party."

Hearing this, Ichigo turned...and saw Kenpachi Zaraki! He looked fine, with the exception of his clothes having some cuts, and his forehead slightly bleeding.

"Kenpachi?!" Ichigo questioned. "What are you doing here?!"

KICK! Kenpachi kicked Ichigo out of his way. "Move it. I'm going to fight that thing. Turns out Riku wasn't very fun."

Speaking of whom, Riku was being carried by Yachiru. His silver hair was a bit coated by blood, and his arm was in a sling.

"Oh shut up." The Keyblade Master muttered. "You were the one who started it."

Ichigo still looked confused and asked. "Wait, you haven't answered my question! I thought the Soul Society wasn't going to help with rescuing Orihime!"

Kenpachi drew his sword and said. "Old man Yamamoto gave orders...to Kisuke Urahara. One of them was to create a Garganta to enable the Gotei 13 captains to enter Hueco Mundo. Me, Kuchiki, Unohana and Kurotsuchi came."

"Yep! Kenny and me came in as soon as we can!" Yachiru chirped, putting Riku down.

The 11th Captain grunted and said. "Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi already took care of 2 Espada. Unohana? Hell if I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

* * *

><p>Out in the white desert...<strong>Yasutora SadoChad and Gantenbainne Mosqueda** were laying unconscious.

But then...**Rudbornn Chelute: **Leaderof the **Exequias, **arrived and came across the 2.

"Hmm...they're barely breathing." Rudbornn noted, taking out his sword. "Let the harvest...commence...!"

But then...he felt a very powerful presence. He turned around and saw...Retsu and Isane!

"Soul Reapers? And who might you 2 be?" Rudbornn questioned.

Retsu stepped forward and said. "I am Captain of Squad 4: Retsu Unohana."

"And I am Lieutenant of Squad 4: Isane Kotetsu." Isane added.

Rudbornn gasped and backed off. "A Captain?!"

"Rest assure. We have only came to heal the injured. If you allow us to do so, we will not act aggressively." Retsu calmly explained.

"...Very well. We will retreat." Rudbornn muttered as he and his followers left.

Isane growled as she was about to chase after them. "Hold it right there!"

"Isane." Retsu said calmly, causing her Lieutenant to stop. "We have came here to prevent any more blood to being spilled, not making it worse. That's our duty...as members of Squad 4."

Quietly, Isane nodded and said. "Yes, Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Sora and company.<strong>

* * *

><p>Getting up, Riku groaned in pain while holding his injured arm, putting it back in the sling.<p>

He looked around and saw the scene. Kenpachi was standing by Ichigo, who was being healed by Orihime, along with Nel. Yachiru was over by his shoulder as usual. Then...

"Sora?!" Riku questioned in shock. He saw Anti-Sora, getting up while slightly twitching. Blood fell from his forehead.

"RIKU~!"

The Keyblade Master turned around and saw Donald and Goofy running right over to him. He sighed in relief and said. "Donald...Goofy. It's great seeing you two goofballs. Are you okay?"

"OKAY?!" Donald repeated, agitated. "Okay?! We are not okay! Do you have ANY idea what we've been through?!"

Goofy slapped his hand over Donald's mouth and said. "Anyway, it's great seeing you, Riku! By the way, have you seen King Mickey?"

Hearing this made Riku frown. _"I guess Mickey hasn't come back yet. I just hope Aizen hasn't done anything to him yet."_

"...I did. But we had to split up." Riku explained. "Sorry."

Donald and Goofy frowned in sadness before cheering up, with Goofy saying. "Oh well. I just know we'll see him again!"

"YEAH!" Donald agreed. "Definitely!"

Riku chuckled at this before turning back to Anti-Sora. He frowned and asked. "What happened to Sora? Tell me what's going on."

The Disney Duo frowned and hesitated before Donald started. "Sora...was fighting this big jerk and was almost killed by him!"

Goofy nodded rapidly and said. "Then he tried to use one of his Drive Forms...but he turned into that nasty version of himself...and he killed Mr. Nnoitra!"

"Hey Goofy! You got his name right!" Donald exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! I guess I did!" Goofy gasped.

Riku's eyes widen slightly and he whispered. "Nnoitra's dead?"

Then Donald got serious again as he said. "Right now, Sora's trying to hurt us! We tried to stop him, but he's way too strong!"

_"Great. I wish I could help, but I can't lift a finger in my condition." _Riku mentally cursed.

Then, a voice came into the conversation. "Way too strong, eh?"

Donald and Goofy yelped in fright as they found Kenpachi standing behind them with Yachiru on his shoulder.

"Who the heck are you?!" Donald questioned, falling on his butt while pointing at the Soul Reaper.

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow at the Disney Duo. "...The hell? What are you two supposed to be?"

"Hello there pal!" Goofy said cheerfully. "My name is Goofy! And that's Donald!"

"...Right." Kenpachi muttered, taken aback. He glanced at Anti-Sora and asked. "So...he's strong, right?"

Hearing this made Riku's eyes go wide. _"Oh no. He's going to fight Sora! He might get killed...or Sora might get killed too! I have to stop Kenpachi!"_

But Riku's hopes shattered when Goofy said. "Yep! Sora's strong alright! Wait until you see him with his Keyblade!"

_"...Thanks Goofy. You just royally screwed up my plan, big time." _Riku thought furiously.

With this new knowledge, Kenpachi grinned and took out his nameless Zanpakuto. "Awesome. I can't wait for another chance like this. Yachiru, sit this one out. I'll deal with Sora."

"Okay Kenny!" Yachiru cheerfully said, sitting down next to Donald and Goofy. "Take it easy on So-Run! Rikky might be sad if you kill him!"

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Kenpachi waved lazily.

Riku growled and said. "Kenpachi, just wait a moment-!"

"Excuse me."

The Keyblade Master turned to Orihime, who looked curiosity at him. "Want me to heal your wounds?"

Riku turned back to Kenpachi and to Orihime. _"I won't be able to stop Kenpachi in my state. Besides, I'll need the stamina and energy to fight Aizen."_

"...Sure." Riku sighed, nodding his head. Orihime nodded before she started to heal his injures, which impressed Riku.

"That's a pretty cool Healing ability." He commented, which earned a smile from Orihime. Riku glanced at his blood coated long hair and asked. "Hey, mind giving me a haircut?"

Orihime looked confused by this, but she was too sweet to say no. "S-sure."

As this was happening, Ichigo watched Kenpachi going over to Anti-Sora with Nel on his lap.

"...And here I thought I was just going to come here to save Orihime. Everything...has pretty much changed."

Unknown to Ichigo...**The Recusant's Sigil **glowed slightly on his back.

* * *

><p>Anti-Sora twitched slightly as he got on all fours. He watched as Kenpachi walked over to him with his Zanpakuto over his shoulder.<p>

"So you're Sora." Kenpachi said, lifting his sword down. "Or at least, that's what you are right now."

The Heartless Figure didn't say a word at this.

"Tch. I don't care either way." Kenpachi smirked, taking a fighting stance. It doesn't matter what form you take. Just as long as you're strong...that's what matters to me!"

The Captain of Squad 11 released his massive Spiritual Pressure as he shouted. "SO YOU BETTER NOT DISAPPOINT ME! GOT IT?!"

Anti-Sora didn't say a word...before he jumped at Kenpachi! The Captain cackled before he charged right back at him!

It seemed...that Kenpachi was the only one who could beat him now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! That's right everyone, Nnoitra's dead. I didn't give Sora a new Keyblade cause he was in Anti-Form.<strong>

**Next chapter, he and Kenpachi will be fighting.**

**Also, I'm considering for one of the Stern Ritter to make an appearance. Who should it be?**

**A-Yhwach.**

**B-Jugram Haschwalth.**

**D-Askin Nakk Le Vaar.**

**E-Explode-Bambietta Basterbine.**

**F-Fear-Äs Nödt.**

**G-Liltotto Lamperd.**

**H-Heat: Bazz-B.**

**I-Iron-Cang Du.**

**J-Jail-Quilge Opie.**

**K-BG9.**

**O-Overkill-Driscoll Berci.**

**P-Meninas McAllon.**

**Q-Question-Berenice Gabrielli.**

**R-Roar-Jerome Guizbatt.**

**S-Superstar-Mask De Masculine.**

**T-Candice Catnipp.**

**U-NaNaNa Najahkoop.**

**V-Vanishing Point-Guenael.**

**Y-Yourself-Loyd Lloyd.**  
><strong>Y-Yourself-Royd Lloyd.<strong>

**Z-Giselle Gewelle.**

**Just tell me who you would like. That'll be helpful.**

**Until then, see you soon!**


	45. Sora's Return: Aizen's True Plans!

**I'm back everyone! It's time for the new 45th chapter to appear! **

**Just 5 More chapters to go, and Zanpakuto to the Heart will be finished. Then my new Story can begin.**

**As always, I'm picking out Worlds for Kingdom Hearts: **Past of Shattered Illuminations.****

**I picked out 2 more Worlds. Just 7 more to go!**

**1-The Avengers.**

**2-Fairy Tail: Tartarus Arc.**

**3-One Piece: Dressrosa Arc.**

**4-Princess and the Frog.**

**5-Avatar: Legend of Korra.**

**6-Durarara.**

**7-Not Yet.**

**8-Not Yet.**

**9-Not Yet.**

**10-Not Yet.**

**11-Not Yet.**

**12-Not Yet.**

**13-Not Yet.**

**Just want to add a few things. All of the Worlds don't have to be Anime/Manga based. Remember, this is Kingdom Hearts: Where Disney and other Video Games, like the Final Fantasy series and The World ends with You appear. Fairy Tail, One Piece and Durarara will be the only ones Anime based.**

**Just pick Games, Movies, Disney Films or Cartoons to pick for the rest of the Worlds.**

**And no, I won't be doing Naruto. Sorry to you Fans out there. I like the series, but I'm just not interested.**

**As for Legend of Korra, I like it because it has a more mature and dark theme than the Last Airbender. Other than that, I would like for Sora to go toe to toe with someone like Amon.**

**And without further ado, heres the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Last time, After unwillingly turning into his Anti Form, Sora fights and ultimately defeats Nnoitra Gilga, and kills him afterwards. Before he can turn on his allies however, Kenpachi Zaraki intervenes.<p>

Right now...only he could defeat Sora.

* * *

><p>KLANG! Kenpachi blocked Anti-Sora's attack with his Zanpakuto. He grabbed one of his arms and slammed him to the ground!<p>

"Tch. Is that it?" Kenpachi asked with a scoff. Anti-Sora turned to the Soul Reaper...before slashing at his chest with his claws, drawing blood! Kempachi merely stepped back with a amused grin.

"Not bad...but you'll have to pull out the big guns." He smirked, drawing his blade at Anti-Sora. He jumped back before slashing at him again.

Kenpachi blocked the attack again before kicking Anti-Sora, straight in the stomach! The Heartless Figure fell back before getting up. He used Drop Step many times to confuse the Soul Reaper.

"Idiot. Think you can fool me?" Kenpachi asked with an annoyed scowl, quickly striking Anti-Sora in the face!

He knocked back to the ground and fell on his back. Anti-Sora growled before jumping back. He quickly slashed at Kenpachi, creating a huge gash on his shoulder!

This only made Kenpachi just grin again. "Looks like you're out for blood. Thats good. At least you won't be wimping out of this fight!"

Releasing a bit of his massive energy, Kenpachi launched himself at Anti-Sora, slashing at his chest! A bit of blood dropped from the wound, causing Anti-Sora to growl angrily.

Meanwhile, everyone was watching from the sidelines.

"Gawrsh. I hope Sora will be okay." Goofy whimpered worriedly, biting on his fingernails.

"Whats more important is if he'll ever go back to normal." Donald said sadly.

Yachiru was munching on a Jawbreaker as she said. "Don't be wimps, Inu-Kun and Ahiru-San. Kenny will win with no problem!"

"That's not what I'm worried about! And its Donald Duck!" Donald quacked.

The young Lieutenant only stared before she started giggling. "That's a very weird name!"

"WHAT?! It is NOT!" Donald snapped, which only caused Yachiru to tease him further, much to his anger.

Goofy just chuckled at this.

"There, all done." Orihime smiled, holding a pair of scissors that Riku gave her.

The Keyblade Master nodded as he saw all of his long hair on the ground. He now had the hairstyle from when he took his Mark of Mastery exam.

"Thank you." Riku said. "My name is Riku, by the way."

Orihime smiled and said. "I am Orihime Inoue. Nice to meet you!"

Riku turned to face with Ichigo, with a curious expression. _"Wait? Did I...Did I see him before?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait! Where the hell are you going!"<p>

Sora, Riku and Grimmjow turned around and...saw Ichigo standing behind them.

"Ichigo..." Sora whispered in his name in surprise while Riku just stood quiet.

_"Who's he?" _The Keyblade Master mentally questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Then Riku's eyes gained a sense of recognition.<p>

"Hey, you're that guy from Karakura Town." Riku said, pointing at Ichigo.

The Substitute Soul Reaper looked surprised and confused. "Huh? Who the hell are you? And how do you know about Karakura Town?"

"...Because I was there with Sora, when Grimmjow came with his Fraccion." Riku confessed.

Ichigo looked confused until he sighed. "...I see. Anyway, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm guessing that you're a friend of Sora's."

"Best Friend." Riku confirmed.

Orihime clapped her hands in realization and said. "Oh! So you're a Keyblade Wielder too, like Sora! Right?"

"I guess that explanation is out of the way." Riku whispered to himself before he answered. "Yeah. That's right."

The Healer smiled and nodded before she turned back to the battle with a concerned look. "Will...will Sora go back to normal, Riku?"

"...I don't know." Riku sighed. "This is my first time, seeing Sora in that Drive Form. Hopefully...it'll be before Kenpachi kills him.

* * *

><p>Anti-Sora landed a big gash on Kenpachi's left leg! The Soul Reaper ignored the pain while releasing a shockwave from his Spiritual pressure!<p>

"Please. You've only been landing these minor injures. If you really want to kill me, than just GO FOR IT!" Kenpachi challenged.

Hearing this, Anti-Sora seemed to narrow it's eyes before leaping at Kenpachi once again! The Captain grinned as he grabbed Anti-Sora's right arm, capturing him while slashing his chest, leaving him quite the injury!

The Heartless Figure hissed in pain before rushing at Kenpachi in full speed!

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! He left several cuts on the Soul Reaper. But they seemed to only annoy him than injure him.

"Idiot." Kenpachi muttered before Anti-Sora leapt at him again. This time, Kenpachi covered his body in Spritual Energy, knocking back Anti-Sora!

"It seems that you can only use weak attacks like your hands." Kenpachi mocked. "You probably used up the bulk of your power, fighting that Espada. What a waste."

Hearing this seemed to anger Anti-Sora, who tried to attack again.

KLANG! Kenpachi blocked his attack again before knocking Anti-Sora down again!

"...I'm bored." The Soul Reaper muttered before he started to walk away. "I'm done with this battle. I quit. There's no point...fighting a mindless creature like you."

Anti-Sora groaned as he got up to attack again. But then...

"SORA!"

He turned and saw Riku...glaring at him.

"That's ENOUGH!" The Keyblade Master shouted. "You don't need to fight him anymore! Remember what we said?! That we would stop Aizen: No matter what! But I can't do that without you! Sora...PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

Hearing this...Anti-Sora started shouting in agony as he grabbed his head with both hands, thrashing around on the ground. Soon...a burst of Light came out of his body as it started to consume his body. Everyone covered their eyes until the Light faded away. Then they turned back to the scene.

There before their eyes...was Sora, who was covered by gashes and blood. Then he fell on his knees, panting.

"SORA~!" Donald, Goofy and Orihime cried out before they ran over to his side. Immediately, she started to heal Sora's wounds.

"Glad to have you back...!" Riku smiled before he walked over to his Best Friend. Placing Nel safely against a boulder, Ichigo ran over as well.

"About damn time." The Substitute Soul Reaper chuckled.

Kenpachi and Yachiru watched the whole scene from behind.

"So that's Sora?" Kenpachi questioned. "Tch. Looks too much like Hitsugaya."

"Now that's So-Run is back to normal, maybe he can finally give you a fun time, Kenny!" Yachiru chirped, eating a Lollipop.

This made the large man smirk. "Yeah...that would be FUN."

* * *

><p>"There. That should take care of your worst injures." Orihime smiled.<p>

Sora's more severe injures were taken care of, but he was nearly out of energy and his whole body ached.

"Sora?" Riku questioned, looking at his Best Friend with concern. "Are you alright?"

"..." The Keyblade Wielder silently turned to Riku and whispered. "I...I remember. I remember everything, Riku."

"Huh?" Riku questioned, confused. Everyone else was confused...until Ichigo and Orihime caught on.

"...You remember your fight with Nnoitra...right?" Ichigo asked.

Sora somberly nodded and said. "...Yeah. I...I didn't mean to KILL him! Sure I wanted to beat him for everything he did...BUT NOT LIKE THAT!"

The young Keyblade Wielder whimpered as he buried his head in his knees. "I'm...I'm a Murderer...! I don't deserve the Keyblade~!"

Riku shook his head in sympathy and pity. "Sora..."

Donald, Goofy and Orihime whimpered sadly while Ichigo remained silent, watching as Sora kept on blaming himself.

"Quit being a Baby."

Sora went wide eyed before turning to Kenpachi, who glared at him.

"Instead of wallowing in self-pity, just count yourself lucky that you're still alive." Kenpachi started. "He was your enemy right from the start. Both of you wanted to win. The Espada was the one out for blood, but you were able to win that fight by killing him first. If you had left him alive, then he would have just charged right back at you."

"Kenpachi..." Ichigo whispered.

The Soul Reaper Captain took off his **Shihakushō and Haori **before he continued. "Now that you're alive, stay that way so you can fight another day. If you can't do that...then maybe you should have just let that Arrancar kill you."

Then Kenpachi started to leave until he heard a...

"Thank you."

He turned to face Sora, who had a serious expression. "Even though I didn't want to defeat Nnoitra in such a brutal way...I can't change that. All I can do...is move on and fight once again."

Sora smiled once again and said. "So...Thank you."

With that, Donald and Goofy cheered joyfully. Orihime smiled happily as Ichigo nodded in approval.

_"You never change, Sora." _Riku thought with a chuckle.

Then he watched as Sora offered a handshake to Kenpachi. "So you must be Kenpachi, right? Riku told me about you. I'm Sora. Nice to meet you."

Kenpachi turned his head and said. "Tch. I don't do handshakes. And you don't need to thank me."

"Oh." Sora's smile dropped, letting his hand lower down.

"But..." Kenpachi started with a smirk. "If you fight me in a rematch, than maybe I'll accept your thanks. How's that?"

Sora smiled once again and said. "You got it!"

_"Does he have any idea what he just got himself into?" _Ichigo and Riku questioned mentally with sweat drops.

Then Sora felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw Yachiru.

"So you're So-Run!" Yachiru chirped. "I am Yachiru Kusajishi!"

Raising an eyebrow at his new nickname, Sora simply smiled and said. "Nice to meet you too, Yachiru. Sorry for trying to hurt Kenpachi."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Your attacks were weak, so Kenny is just fine!" Yachiru cheerfully replied. "Try harder next time!"

"Uh...Sure." Sora shrugged, taken aback by Yachiru's bluntness. Then he turned to Riku. "So Riku, what happened? What did Aizen say?"

Then Riku spent the next 10 minutes, explaining everything he learned to Sora, and some of the others who overheard.

* * *

><p>"...So that girl Momo was telling the truth." Sora muttered. "Aizen was lying all along. In the end...he wanted to become Soul King."<p>

Riku nodded and said. "After that, he, Gin and Kaname tried to attack. Thankfully, Mickey came to the rescue."

"That's a relief." Sora nodded. "Hope he's okay."

"Me too." Riku sighed. "Also...Zommari is dead. He was killed by Byakuya."

"Huh?" Ichigo questioned, surprised by the fact that Byakuya was here too. KenpachI just scoffed. "Show off."

Sora looked up and asked. "He's that Captain you beat, right?"

_"He defeated Byakuya?" _Ichigo thought, surprised again.

The Keyblade Master nodded and said. "So, what happened to you while I was gone?"

"Well...Grimmjow came, and he tried to kill me and Orihime." Sora sighed before he smiled. "But Ichigo was able to defeat him."

Ichigo just shrugged at this, not making it a big deal. Then, a thought came into mind. "Wait, where is Grimmjow?"

Sora, Orihime and Ichigo turned to where they last saw the Espada...but not a single trace of him was there.

"He's...gone...!" Orihime whispered.

"What?!" Ichigo questioned. "But how?! He couldn't have gotten away with those injures!"

Sora frowned and said. "That is strange. I wonder where he is now."

Riku stepped forth and said. "We'll worry about him later. He couldn't have got too far. Right now, we should focus on finding Aizen."

"Ichigo!"

The Substitute Soul Reaper gasped as he barely grabbed his Zanpakuto, which was thrown by Kenpachi. "What the hell?! Kenpachi?!"

"Quit whining. Take your damn sword, get that girl and go." Kenpachi ordered. "...We'll handle the rest."

"What?!" Ichigo questioned in shock. "What are you saying?! I came here to-!"

Kenpachi cut him off and spoke. "Did you forget your duty? As the Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town...it's your top priority to protect it. Am I wrong?"

Ichigo and Orihime were caught off guard by this.

"Now with the Broad out of harm's way, you can hurry up and get your a*s out of here. Besides...I don't want you to hog all of the fighting, you greedy prick."

"...Eh?" Ichigo comically asked.

Kenpachi ignored this as he shouted. "Hey woman! Before you go, come over here and heal my injures. Hop to it!"

"Y-yes Sir!" Orihime babbled, running to where Kenpachi was standing...

* * *

><p>...Only to find herself in front of Coyote Stark.<p>

Ichigo, Orihime, Kenpachi, Sora and Riku gasped in shock. The Espada silently grabbed Orihime and said. "Sorry. I don't enjoy these type of assignments, but orders are orders."

"STARK!" Sora shouted, pointing his Keyblade at the Primera. "What are you doing?! Let Orihime go!"

The Espada just glanced at the Keyblade Wielder. "Sora, I don't have time to chat, or to remember the 'good ol days'. Just stay where you are."

"Let me guess, you're turning your back on us." Riku scowled, taking out his Keyblade too.

"Think what you want." Stark said as the 4 Fighters charged at him. "But I gotta borrow the woman for a bit. Ciao."

BAM! Sora, Riku, Ichigo and Kenpachi tried to attack Stark...but he vanished in an instant!

"...They're gone...!" Ichigo whispered.

"Orihime...!" Sora whispered too.

"What does Stark want with her?" Riku questioned.

Kenpachi merely scowled.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back...Orihime."<p>

The Healer gasped in terror as she found herself in the darkness. In front of her was stairs...where Aizen, Gin and Kaname stood.

"Why the long face?" Aizen asked with a smile. He walked down to Orihime and stroked her cheek. "A young girl like yourself...should smile more."

Orihime remained fearfully silent. Aizen leaned to her ear and whispered. "The Skies in the air always block out the Sun...and that brings the spirits of others down. So...just let the Sun shine a bit longer...for the time being."

Pulling away from her, Aizen smiled and said. "You don't need to concern yourself. I shall return...once I lay waste to Karakura Town."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mickey and Cloud were trying to find Sora and Riku right about now.<p>

"Aw~!" Mickey whined. "At this rate, we'll never find them! I just hope those 2 will be okay."

"...They'll be fine." Cloud reassured. "You of all people should know how tough they can be. We'll find them, soon."

Mickey nodded and said. "I hope you're right...Cloud.

* * *

><p>"Lay waste...to Karakura Town...?" Orihime repeated, horrified.<p>

"That's correct." Aizen smirked as he walked up back to his men...as a Garganta opened...showing Karakura Town. "Once Karakura Town has been decimated...the Oken will be mine."

Aizen turned to Kaname and said. "Kaname, activate the Tenteikura."

"Right away." Kaname nodded as he threw 2 pieces of metal in the air. They connected to his arm as various black markings appeared on it. Soon, a rectangular box appeared next to the Blind Soul Reaper.

**"**Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra." ****Kaname muttered.

* * *

><p>Sora, Riku, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Byakuya, Hanataro, Retsu, Isane, Mayuri, Nemu, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Cloud suddenly heard a voice.<p>

"Greetings...the interlopers." Aizen spoke calmly. "Please pay attention to what I'm about to say."

* * *

><p>"That voice...!" Rukia whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aizen...!" Ichigo scowled.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's using Tenteikura...!" Isane noted.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oohhh my." Mayuri muttered...as one of his eyes turned Gold. <strong>"Let's see what Aizen has to say."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Despite the fact that you have vanquished my precious Espada, one after another...I have the upmost praise for your strength." Aizen said. "So instead of taking out our vengeance against you here...we'll unleash it on the Human World."<p>

* * *

><p>"What?!" Ichigo questioned. "Does this mean he's going to attack Karakura Town?!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Is he serious?" Uryu questioned. "I thought he needed Orihime to awaken the Hogyoku! What's he planning?"<p>

* * *

><p>"That bastard...!" Rukia hissed. "What did he do to Orihime?!"<p>

* * *

><p>Aizen smiled and said. "As for Orihime Inoue...she's up in the fifth tower. If you wish to reclaim her, then by all means, go ahead."<p>

He smirked and said. "I have no need..for her services anymore."

* * *

><p>"Wha?!" Chad questioned.<p>

* * *

><p>"This means he's done with her?" Renji questioned too.<p>

* * *

><p>"Her unique abilities are very magnificent." Aizen added. "To think...that a mere mortal can Reject the motions of events at a whim. I'm positive that the pencil pushing higher-ups of the Soul Society were well aware of the implications. That was my reason. For kidnapping her, I forced the Gotei 13 to create a team of high ranking Soul Reapers to save her, opposed to increasing security in the Human World."<p>

He smirked and said. "Overall...it was a simple misdirection."

Aizen then continued. "By unleashing my Arrancars and to kidnap Orihime Inoue, I knew that the Soul Society would call back Hitsugaya's team to boost up their own fighting power. Orihime's kidnapping also served a second purpose. Since the Soul Society had befriended the Ryoka, it was only a matter of time before they came barging in to Hueco Mundo."

Aizen chuckled and said. "And to think that 4 Captains would come here and grace me with their appearance...like 4 Rats, chasing a single block of Cheese."

* * *

><p>SHUT!<p>

Suddenly, the 4 Garganta Paths that the Captains came through were closed right away! Isane saw this and gasped, placing her hand on the ground.

"The 4 Gargantas that allowed us to go to Hueco Mundo...have been sealed...!" She whispered.

* * *

><p>"What?!" Uryū questioned. "Then...there must be another way to unlock them from here!"<p>

Mayuri shook his head and said. "I'm afraid not. The only person who can perfectly understand how a Garganta works...is Kisuke Urahara. Unless we can directly contact him...there's nothing we can do."

Uryū silently gasped.

"Trust me. It pains me more to make such a admission." Mayuri muttered.

* * *

><p>Aizen smirked as he started to walk up. "The true source of strength of the Gotei 13...is it's Captains. They're the ones who handle the most brutal assignments. Their power is invaluable. If you subtract the 3 Captains who absconded...and the 4 Captains who entered Hueco Mundo and who are currently trapped...The Gotei 13's strength...has been split in half, more or less. This turned out to be easier than I anticipated."<p>

Walking up to the Garganta with Gin and Kaname by his side, Aizen finished. "Well then, we're off to wipe out Karakura Town. Once I have the Oken in my possession...I shall bring the Soul Society to it's very knees. All of the mice out here don't need to worry. Once we're finished in the Human World...we will gladly give our undivided attention. And we'll make you all watch..."

* * *

><p>"...As Karakura Town gets wiped out in an instant!" Aizen said with malice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now! Next chapter, Aizen and his forces are heading off to the Human World while Sora, Riku and Ichigo try to rescue Orihime!<strong>

**Before I go, here's a Omake!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake! Anti-Sora's Achilles Heel! By Luckenhaft!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Ichigo. Hope that I can crash the party."<p>

Hearing this, Ichigo turned...and saw Kenpachi Zaraki! He looked fine, with the exception of his clothes having some cuts, and his forehead slightly bleeding.

"Kenpachi?!" Ichigo questioned. "What are you doing here?!"

KICK! Kenpachi kicked Ichigo out of his way. "Move it. I'm going to fight that thing. Turns out Riku wasn't very fun."

Speaking of whom, Riku was being carried by Yachiru. His silver hair was a bit coated by blood, and his arm was in a sling.

"Oh shut up." The Keyblade Master muttered. "You were the one who started it."

Meanwhile as Ichigo demanded an thorough explanation from Kenpachi, Anti-Sora attempted to make an esca- No tactical retreat, escaping is for pansies. Attempted being the important word as Anti-Sora soon came face to face with a terrible force the likes of which Aizen, and even Yhwach would admit they could never rival in sheer unprecedented chaos.

Yachiru Kusajishi.

"So your Rikky's friend huh?" The pink terror asked innocently as she had quickly lost interest in lugging Riku around, and just dropped him off somewhere. Anti-Sora stared back at the pink terror contemplating on eating the pink terror...not knowing how foolish he was for underestimating the Lieutenant of Squad 11.

Yachiru decided that she wanted to play a game with Anti-Sora, so she took the initiative to set the game up first. She took a step back, and took hold of her sheathed Zanpakuto, and held it up high as she pulled it back as if it were a baseball bat.

"Batter up!" Yachiru chirped as she grinned on what would be a quite evil smirk if it were not for the fact that she was a child.

At that moment, the bickering that was going on between Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Riku came to an abrupt halt as a very effeminate scream exploded out through from nearby, and resonated out to all of Las Noches...for what would be the day that Sora's chances of reproducing was diminished in half as Anti-Sora dropped to his knees, and craddled his now severely damaged male pride.

Ichigo, Riku, and Kenpachi turned to where the scream came from, and winced in unison as they saw the damage Yachiru had done to Sora while they were silently thankful that it wasn't them. Orihime, and Nel both cringed while the former promised to herself that once Anti-Sora reverted back to his old self, she would reject the damage Yachiru did.

Speaking of the pink terror, Yachiru payed little attention to the damage she had done to Sora as she walked around the hunched over Anti-Sora, and climbed onto his back, and after securing herself on him by wrapping her legs around his neck in a choke-hold, she then took hold of Anti-Sora's hair by one spike of his hair in each hand, and tugged hard.

Yachiru then made her intentions quite clear with her next declaration as Anti-Sora unwillingly reared himself up, waving his arms around wildly as he tried to grab ahold of the pink terror who was on his back.

"Run Horsey, Run!" Yachiru chirped.

It would be a long while before Sora turned back to his old self. Until then...he was Yachiru's new plaything.

* * *

><p><strong>See you all later!<strong>


	46. Fake Karakura: 4 Ants vs 4 Dragons

**Hey, here I am again! Time for another exciting chapter for Zanpakuto to the Heart!**

**This next chapter and the last 4 will show Sora and Riku fighting Ulquiorra, amongst other enemies before leaving Hueco Mundo...for the last time.**

**After that, Kingdom Hearts: Past of Shattered Illuminations can finally begin.**

**Unlike Zanpakuto to the Heart, ****Shattered Illuminations will be split into other stories: Based on the Worlds that Sora goes to.**

**Also, here's an update on the upcoming Worlds.**

**1-The Avengers.**

**2-Fairy Tail: Tartarus Arc.**

**3-One Piece: Dressrosa Arc.**

**4-Princess and the Frog.**

**5-Avatar: Legend of Korra.**

**6-Durarara.**

**7-Frozen.**

**8-The Dark Knight.**

**9-Not Yet.**

**10-Not Yet.**

**11-Not Yet.**

**12-Not Yet.**

**13-Not Yet.**

**Also, for those who want me to add RWBY, I'm considering it. I've just watched all of the Episodes and Trailers to get a better idea. I haven't said no, mind you. I just haven't made a final decision.**

**As for The HeroOfAkatos, if you're reading this, I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to do a Transformer World. Honestly, I never watched the Tv Series or the rest, and I only watched 1 or 2 of the Live Action films.**

**Dragon Ball Z and Attack on Titan are out. Like I said, only Durarara, Fairy Tail and One Piece are to appear.**

**As for Frozen, I decided to pick it out cause I loved the Movie. We'll see how Sora goes up against a Heartless in that World or a anguished Elsa.**

**I picked out the Dark Knight so you can see how Sora connects to a World: As Chaotic and Dark like Gotham City.**

**Just Five more Worlds to pick. Remember, no Anime.**

**Finally, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aerith hummed a little tune as she and Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, were walking back to Merlin's home with grocery bags.<p>

"Thank you so much, boys." Aerith smiled. "I would to start making a big meal for everyone, once they come back with Sora and Riku."

"You're welcome, Miss Aerith!" Huey said, holding meat.

"Oh boy! I sure am hungry!" Dewey drooled, holding sweets.

"Save some for us!" Louie said, holding fruits.

Giggling at their behavior, Aerith said. "Now boys. Don't worry. There's plenty of enough for you too."

The 3 Ducks cheered at this.

With a smile, Aerith and the young ducklings made it back to Merlin's home. However...the door was shattered, and the inside looked like a wreck. Finally...Merlin and Cid were laying on the ground, unconscious!

"Oh my goodness!" Aerith gasped in horror before she and the duck siblings ran inside. Aerith quickly went over to Cid's side, slightly shaking him. "Cid? Wake up! Cid!"

Finally, Cid groaned as he coughed violently. He glanced over at Aerith and muttered. "Glad to see you're A-okay."

"What happened here?!" Huey asked, me and his brothers setting Merlin onto a couch. Cid grumbled as he took out a cigarette.

"A few fellows stormed in and assaulted us right away! I tried to lend a hand. Much help I was." Cid sighed. "Funny thing is...they were wearing those same clothes as Organization XIII."

Aerith and the Duck Brothers gasped. Aerith took a quick look around the ruined base. But immediately, she knew something else.

"Wait...where are Roxas and the others?" She asked.

* * *

><p><strong>The World that never was.<strong>

* * *

><p>In a dungeon that was White...there were about 5 Cells...and they were filled with prisoners.<p>

Terra, Aqua and Ventus were in # 1.

Leon, Auron and Tifa were in # 2.

Yuffie and the Gullwings were in # 3.

**Master Xehanort **smiled wickedly as he walked all the way to Cell # 4. He peered inside and smirked.

Roxas, Namine, Xion and Axel/Lea...were locked inside. They, along with everyone else was unconscious.

"Excellent. That takes care of those 3, along with Axel." Master Xehanort chuckled as he walked to Cell # 5.

Inside...was Zexion, Demyx and Larxene. They were awake, but they had their arms and legs chained to the wall.

"You three misguided children. You're quite erroneous to think that you would escape from me." Master Xehanort scolded. "Or perhaps...you knew that you would get caught, sooner or later."

The 3 prisoners remained quiet.

"Allow me to ask this. Why would you seek protection and security from your enemy, Sora, and his group? It bemuses me, considering the fact that you were eliminated, along with your former comrades, mostly by Sora, with a little aid from Riku." The elderly Keyblade Master added.

Zexion glared at him and said. "...It's simple. We're tired."

"...Please be a bit more explicit." Master Xehanort frowned.

"We're just tired, alright?!" Zexion asked. "We're tired of Organization! We're tired of Xemnas! We're tired of killing the Heartless! Finally...We're tired of trying to bring forth Kingdom Hearts! I don't care about that anymore!"

Zexion breathed heavily and said. "All I want...is my life back. My Home and...My Freedom."

"Yeah!" Demyx chimed in. "Plus, I'm tired of manual labor! I can't stand sweat, which is gross."

Larxene rolled her eyes and said. "As for me...I can't stand being ordered by that psycho Xemnas and X Face. Working for a wrinkly fossil with a bad sun tan? That's where I draw the line!"

"...Hmph." Master Xehanort scoffed and said. "Your answers are quite disappointing, to say the least. No matter, since your spots have been filled, you 3 are not required to join the True...Organization XIII."

Hearing made Demyx and Larxene sigh in relief. Zexion was quietly thinking before he looked up. "Wait, you said the 3 of us. You failed to mention Axel and Roxas. That leaves 5 opened spots in the Organization."

"Correct." Master Xehanort nodded with a smirk. "That includes me, Ansem, my younger self, and Vanitas."

"...That leaves only 1 Spot." Zexion noted. "Is that for Roxas or Sora?"

Master Xehanort merely chuckled and started to walk away. "You'll find out, quite soon. In the mean time...I brought you a new friend."

Walking in front of the exit, Master Xehanort turned to someone in the shadows. "This is your second chance. Your task is quite simple. But remember...do not fail me. Understood...Tsukishima?"

Then...Tsukishima came out of the shadows with his **Fullbring: Book of the End.**

"Yes...I understand, perfectly." Tsukishima chuckled.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Xemnas was seen calmly sitting in his throne, in the chamber: <strong>Where Nothing Gathers.<strong>

He looked down and saw Saix, walking to the floor from below.

"Ah. Saix. Welcome back." Xemnas greeted, nodding his head. "Tell me...is our guest here?"

"...Yes." Saix nodded before he turned to the guest. "Come over here."

Xemnas smirked calmly as the guest appeared. "Welcome...to our Home. It's an pleasure to meet you...**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."**

Grimmjow was finally seen, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared wide eyed, stunned from hearing Aizen's announcement. Sora and Riku also appeared surprised, though not as much.<p>

Without a word...Ichigo turned and ran!

"Get your a*s back here, Ichigo!" Kenpachi called out, causing the Substitute Soul Reaper to stop. "What can you possibly do? Look at you, you're in worse shape than I am."

"What do you expect me to do then?!" Ichigo angrily questioned. "You heard what Aizen said! Karakura Town is in deep crap if I don't lend a hand, Dammit!"

Kenpachi only shook his head and said. "...Listen up, cause I ain't going to repeat myself. Since Old Man Yama decided to have the showdown in the winter, he gave Kisuke Urahara a few orders. One was to open a passage way for the Captains to enter Hueco Mundo. The other was..."

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town.<strong>

* * *

><p>Suddenly...several Soul Reapers appeared in Karakura Town.<p>

* * *

><p>"To allow the remaining Captains passage to Karakura Town." Kenpachi finished.<p>

* * *

><p>Head Captain Yamamoto, Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, Captain Soi Fon, Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Captain Komamura, Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto were all seen...in Karakura Town!<p>

* * *

><p>Uryū stood in shock. "Do you mean that-?!"<p>

"Yes. The remaining Gotei 13 is in the Human World...waiting for the moment to strike." Mayuri confirmed.

* * *

><p>"That's insane...!" Chad whispered in shock to Captain Unohana. "If the Captains were to unleash their full strength...Karakura Town will be nothing more than a Ghost Town!"<p>

* * *

><p>"However, the Head Captain came up with a solution." Byakuya noted. "That solution was..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Tenkai Kecchu." <strong>**Mayuri answered. "To put it in simple terms, in order to make sure that Karakura Town to withstand the collateral damage that would follow...Kisuke Urahara was ordered to pick out four linked points in Karakura Town...and to create a custom made Senkaimon, that covered a wide enough area to envelop the entire town."

Mayuri cleared his throat and said. "As for me, I was ordered to create an exact replica of the entire Karakura Town. It was no easy task, I'll have you know. Therefore, because of our efforts...your Karakura Town is located on the outskirts...of the Rukongai."

* * *

><p>"What about everyone else in Karakura Town?" Chad questioned.<p>

"Asleep." Retsu answered. "While all of us are having this showdown with Aizen and his Arrancars in the Human World, Karakura Town and its citizens...are blissfully unaware of what's transpiring."

* * *

><p>Captain Yamamoto hummed as he saw...Aizen, coming out of the Garganta. "Looks like we're here on time."<p>

"...Is that right?" Aizen questioned, stepping forth with Kaname and Gin. "What makes you so sure of that? I am perfectly aware that the Karakura Town that I see with my own eyes...is a Fake."

Aizen chuckled and said. "Regardless, this means nothing to me. If the real Karakura Town is in the Soul Society, then we'll simply kill you all, right here, and I'll go create the Oken in the Soul Society. It's that simple."

"Stark, Baraggan, Halibel, come on out." Aizen ordered.

Then...3 Gargantas opened behind Aizen. Stark, Baraggan, Halibel and their Fracción came out!

"While I finish things on my end...I leave Las Noches in your hands...Ulquiorra." Aizen said.

* * *

><p>Inside Aizen's throne room...A hand came out of nowhere, breaking the air like glass. Then...Ulquiorra came out.<p>

"As you wish." Ulquiorra obeyed.

Orihime gasped in terror before facing Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>Ichigo remained quiet and said. "Kenpachi...what you said earlier, about protecting Karakura Town is my duty. Well...you're wrong."<p>

"Hmm?" Kenpachi questioned.

"My duty...is to protect my friends!" Ichigo shouted as he left...running to the fifth tower to save Orihime...and fight Ulquiorra.

Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy watched as Ichigo left.

"...So now what do we do?" Donald asked with a frown.

"Well..." Sora started, crossing his arms. "We do have to stop Aizen. But first, we need to get out of Hueco Mundo."

Riku nodded and said. "We should also take care of Ulquiorra too."

"Which means...we need to save Orihime!" Goofy added.

Sora nodded his head. "Then let's go!"

"SORA! RIKU!"

The 2 Keyblade Wielders turned to Mickey and Cloud running towards them!

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy cried happily.

"King Mickey! Cloud!" Sora called out.

Riku simply nodded at them. It would be awhile before they could assist Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagamino City: 22 km east of Karakura Town.<strong>

* * *

><p>"KYAH!" A young Plus girl screamed as she was being chased by 2 Hollows. But then...they started to break apart before their bodies fell apart!<p>

"Wha...?" The Plus questioned as a few Hollows hid. What they were hiding from...was the massive Spiritual pressure in the sky.

* * *

><p>Aizen smirked as he, Gin and Kaname were stepping into the Human World.<p>

"Tch...!" Marechiyo whispered with hidden fear. "Aizen's Spiritual energy...is monstrous...!

"If you're afraid, then go ahead and leave, coward." Soi Fon scoffed.

"So Captain, which we take out the boss first?" Tetsuzaemon questioned.

"Not yet." Sajin shook his head. "Aizen's abilities are very unique. First, we should take down the Espada before taking on their leader."

Shunsui hummed and asked. "So Jushiro, who would you say is the strongest out of those 3 Espada?"

"Hard to say." Jushiro answered. "We can ask Aizen, but I highly doubt we'll get an answer."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and spoke. "Problem is, it's impossible to know if Aizen will get in the way when we fight the Espada."

"Yeah." Rangiku agreed.

Suddenly...Captain Yamamoto stepped forward and said. "All of you, stay back."

Everyone watched in surprise as Yamamoto's wooden cane disappeared, revealing his Zanpakuto. **"Reduce All Creation to Ash: **Ryūjin Jakka!"****

"Whoa...!" Marechiyo gasped at the very intense flames.

"Get down Jushiro!" Shunsui warned as he dragged his fellow Captain. Everyone watched as Yamamoto threw a large burst of Fire at Aizen, Gin and Kaname...trapping them inside!

**"Jōkaku Enjō...!" **Yamamoto muttered, sheathing his Zanpakuto. "That will keep those 3 trapped inside those flames for awhile...more than enough time to crush those Espada."

Jushiro looked surprised. "Wow...the Head Captain can be pretty serious at times."

"Just goes to show you that he has a violent side." Shunsui noted.

"Aizen..." Toshiro muttered.

* * *

><p>"Oh my...!" Gin chuckled in amusement. "It sure is HOT. The Head Captain is really going overboard with this."<p>

He turned to Aizen and asked. "So Captain Aizen, what's our next move?"

"...We wait." Aizen answered. "This battle will be long finished...without us having to lift a finger. You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the fifth tower, Ulquiorra was seen, walking over to Orihime.<p>

"...Are you...afraid of me?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime only remained silent.

"...Lord Aizen doesn't need you, anymore. There's no one here to protect you. It's over. You're going to die here...alone...like a dog."

Ulquiorra was in front of the healer as he asked. "Now tell me...are you afraid?"

"...No." Orihime finally answered. "Everyone came here...to rescue me. My Heart and Spirit...are with them at this very moment."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was seen, fighting off Hollows as he raced towards Orihime.<p>

* * *

><p>"...Ridiculous." Ulquiorra spoke. "Are you telling me that you're not afraid...because your comrades are here?"<p>

"...Yes." Orihime nodded. "When I heard that Ichigo and the rest of my friends arrived to rescue me, I was happy...but also very sad. I thought to myself: Why did they come for me, despite the hardships and battles that they would have to face? But then...When Rukia got hurt...and when I saw Ichigo fighting...none of that mattered to me, anymore. I just didn't want them to get hurt, anymore. I wanted them to be alive. Then I realized...that they must've felt the same way that I felt. If anyone of them were to disappear...then I would have the same thing."

* * *

><p>Ichigo growled as he saw the Exequias and their leader: <strong>Rudbornn Chelute.<strong>

"The intruder: Ichigo Kurosaki has arrived." Rudbornn commented as he took out his sword.

KLANG! He clashed blades with Ichigo!

"I am Rudbornn Chelute: Leader of the Exequias. It's a honor...!" Rudbornn said.

Ichigo growled before pushing him back. "Sorry, I don't have time for small fry like you!"

Then, all of the Exequias went and charged right at Ichigo, all attacking him at the same time!

"Huh?!" Ichigo hissed. "Just how many of them are there?!"

Then...a few of them were sliced in half! Ichigo turned and saw Renji, wielding Zabimaru in its Shikai state.

"Just a lot more to go!" Renji smirked.

Ichigo gasped before he heard a shout. **"****El Directo...!"**

Then Chad, wielding the second arm of his Fullbring: **Brazo Derecha de Gigante, **came and destroyed more Exequias!

"Chad!" Ichigo called out with a smile, causing the larger teen to smile back with a thumbs up.

****"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren...!"**

Rudbornn gasped as one of his arms got froze solid! Ichigo turned and smiled. "Rukia!"

The petite Soul Reaper looked down and shouted. "Save the reunion greetings for later! Right now, go get Orihime...Ichigo!"

"...Gotcha!" Ichigo nodded as he raced to the fifth tower. Rukia secretly smiled before turning her attention to Rudbornn, who freed his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whoa~!" Sora cried as he held onto Riku's left leg. The Keyblade Master was currently flying to the fifth tower with the Star Shard that Mickey let him borrow.<p>

"Was it a good idea to just leave King Mickey and the others like that?!" Sora questioned.

"They'll be fine!" Riku answered. "While we take care of Ulquiorra, they'll figure out a way to leave Hueco Mundo!"

Sora groaned before covering his mouth, gagging.

"And don't you DARE throw up, anywhere near me!" Riku ordered.

* * *

><p>Orihime smiled and said. "That's right. Maybe it's impossible to feel exactly the same way as another person, or the one right next to you. but...it's possible for people to care about one another and to place their hearts as close together as they can manage. I'm sure that's what it means to...make your hearts as one."<p>

Ulquiorra only stared at her and asked. "...Hearts, you say? You Humans are always so quick to speak of such nonsense. As though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands. But...this eye of mine perceives all. There is nothing that it overlooks. If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this "heart"?

Ulquiorra stepped towards Orihime and asked. "If I tear open that chest of yours...will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"

Before Orihime could answer, someone came crashing out of the floor, causing a massive hole. Ulquiorra turned and saw...Ichigo.

"Ichigo...!" Orihime whispered.

The Substitute Soul Reaper narrowed his eyes and said. "Step away from Orihime, right now."

"...Of course." Ulquiorra said, stepping back. "Lord Aizen merely tasked me to look over Las Noches. I don't have any orders to harm that woman. She will live until Lord Aizen says otherwise."

Ichigo remained silent as Ulquiorra started to draw his sword. "You...are a different story. Killing you is equivalent to protecting Las Noches."

Ulquiorra finally took out his sword. "I will erase you...with my own blade...Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hearing this, Ichigo seemed surprised before he smirked. "Tch. I'm surprised that you would draw your sword so soon. Here I thought I would have to force you. Does that mean you see me as a worthy opponent?"

"...At the very least, you're someone who needs to be eliminated." Ulquiorra answered.

"Good enough for me." Ichigo smirked before he and Ulquorra clashed blades!

* * *

><p><strong>Fake Karakura Town.<strong>

* * *

><p>Baraggan stepped up and said. "So...what should be done about this? There's a mountain load of Soul Reapers, and the Boss himself is trapped."<p>

"You're being disrespectful to Lord Aizen, Baraggan." Halibel scolded.

"Right back at you, Shark Queen." Baraggan retorted before snapping his fingers. His Fraccion took out a curtain, and a pile of bones started to form into a large bone chair, allowing Baraggan to sit down.

"With the boss out of commission, I'll be taking command." Baraggan explained. "No complaint. Got it? Stark and Halibel?"

"Do what you want." Stark yawned before Lilynette kicked him from behind. "You moron!"

Halibel merely stayed silent over the matter.

Ignoring the noise, Baraggan said. "This entire town...is fake, right? The boss said that you switched the real town with a replica. Boss said that we just needed to kill all of you and invade the Soul Society for the real town. But...there's no need to go through so much trouble."

Yamamoto remained quiet as the Espada continued. "Here's how you did it. You created 4 pillars in 4 directions of this town to switch the real town with a fake. So...what would happen if we destroyed those pillars?"

"Findorr. Do it." Baraggan ordered.

"Yes." Findorr nodded before whistling. Then...4 Large Hollows came out of the sky, heading towards the pillars!

"I already know their locations." Baraggan added. "North, South, East and West. Predictable."

"Oh crap! They found out!" Marechiyo gasped in horror. "If they destroyed those pillars...the real Karakura Town will come back, and it'll be a wasteland! All of our efforts will be for nothing~!"

Yamamoto stood quiet before he said. "...Idiot."

Then suddenly...the 4 Hollows were killed instantly!

"Wha?" Marechiyo questioned, confused.

"I would have never left such important areas unprotected." Yamamoto explained. "It's a good thing...that those pillars are in capable hands."

Then...4 Soul Reapers appeared on each of the pillars. Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi. Lieutenant Izuru Kira. 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame. 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa.

* * *

><p>"...Eh?" Marechiyo questioned in shock. "EH?! Shuhei! Izuru! Ikkaku! Yumichika! What are those 4 doing here?! I thought they were supposed to stay in the Soul Society! I didn't see them at the meeting, so I thought, Ha! You snooze, you lose!"<p>

The chubby Lieutenant turned to everyone and asked. "Did everyone else know this except me?!"

"Yeah." Shunsui chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmph. Don't think that we're as brainless as you are." Rangiku scolded.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes and said. "You were probably too busy, stuffing more chips into your mouth. You didn't pay any attention at all."

"That's gotta be it! Marechiyo, you fat lard!" Rangiku shouted.

"Hey! I'm not fat! I'm plump!" Marechiyo defended.

_"Hmm...maybe I did forget to mention it to him." _Soi Fon thought.

* * *

><p>Baraggan scoffed and said. "4 Ants are hardly a problem. If they're guarding those pillars, I'll just send over 4 Dragons."<p>

"Charlotte. Findorr. Abirama. Choe. Crush them. Baraggan ordered.

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS!" They obeyed before going over to the 4 Pillars.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku smirked and said. "Tch. You're quite the big guy. Aren't you, Arrancar?"<p>

Choe just stayed quiet as Ikkaku added. "I just pray that your size isn't just for show in the end."

"...Pray? To what? You Soul Reaper scum have a god to pray to?" Choe questioned.

"...Huh?" Ikkaku questioned in confusion, looking down in thought. "Now that you mention it...there's really nobody to pray to, isn't there?"

Then Ikkaku just grinned and shouted. "Ah, who gives a damn?! I'll even pray to your gods!"

"...Is that right?" Choe asked. "Not a problem. You and I will fight for the only god around here. Lord Baraggan."

"Oh really?" Ikkaku asked.

* * *

><p>Findorr walked over to Shuhei and asked. "Before we can begin, can you be so kind to introduce yourself?"<p>

"Shuhei Hisagi: Lieutenant of Squad 9." Shuhei answered.

"...I see." Findorr muttered. "Therefore...I'll fight on the same level as a Lieutenant then."

"Hmm?" Shuhei questioned.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello~!" Charlotte sang. "Please paid attention~! Lord Baraggan's Number 1 Fraccion: Charlotte Chuhlhourne...HAS ARRIVED~!"<p>

However...Yumichika remained silent.

"Hmm?" Charlotte questioned, looking over at his face.

Yumichika had his eyes closed, very tightly. "I have a rule to never see anything so ugly and hideous."

Charlotte growled before slapping Yumichika across the face!

"YOWCH!" Yumichika screamed as he held his bruised cheek. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU PSYCHO WOLF BI*CH?!"

"How dare you?!" Charlotte questioned angrily. "You meet someone for the first time, and the first thing you do is call them hideous?! Now you listen here! What I find truly hideous in this world...is those who judge others by their appearances. Yes, I'm talking about the likes of you...and your heart."

However, Yumichika simply closed his eyes again.

"BASTARD!" Charlotte snapped as he charged at the 5th Seat with his sword. "At least look at me when I'm making such a meaningful speech!"

"Screw you!" Yumichika shouted as he blocked the attack. "I don't look at ugly people! And your speech is crap anyway!"

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah...I'm gonna do you in! I'm gonna do you in!" Abirama shouted violently. He saw that Izuru was quiet. "Well?! Why aren't you following along, eh?!"<p>

"...Huh?" Izuru questioned.

"Dumb Soul Reaper." Abirama muttered. "Here's how it goes! Two Fighters must shout out to one another on how they plan on killing them and causing them pain! Now we're going to do it again! Here we go~!"

Abirama started to yell. "I'll hit you! Kick you! Clean out your body'a blood! Bash your skull open! Finally, I'll split your THROAT! Now it's your turn!"

"...No." Izuru said, bluntly. "Why would I shout out about kicking your a*s? Your little ritual is completely savage."

"Screw you then!" Abirama shouted. "Damn coward. Anyway, I'm **Abirama Redder: **One of Lord Baraggan's Fraccion. And you?"

"...Izuru Kira: Lieutenant of Squad 3." Izuru answered.

Hearing this, Abirama smirked and said. "Oh yeah? So that means...you were once under Gin Ichimaru, correct?"

Izuru appeared stunned as Abirama continued. "I'd heard all about how he just left you and his squad behind in the Soul Society, but I get it now. Who the hell wouldn't want to leave behind a useless piece of turd like-"

SLICE! Izuru appeared behind the Arrancar as he left a bleeding cut on his cheek.

"Don't ever...mention his name in such a manner." Izuru coldly ordered. "I suggest you watch what you say...as I take your life."

Abirama grinned and said. "...I get it. So you ain't such a wuss after all."

* * *

><p>"...Oh my." Gin remarked.<p>

"Something the matter, Gin?" Kaname questioned.

"Hmm...I feel Izuru's Spiritual energy rising up. He seems a bit pissed off at the moment." Gin answered.

Kaname looked interested as he asked. "Does mean that you're concerned about his well being?"

"...Nah." Gin smiled. "I'm just happy...that he's doing just fine on his own."

* * *

><p>Landing on the pillar with his cheek still bleeding, Abirama grinned and said. "That's it. That's the expression I wanted to see. The expression...suited for battle!"<p>

Izuru watched as Abirama released his **Resurrección. "Scalp: **Águila!"****

Like in his last battle with Riku, Abirama turned into a humanoid bird. He had an white eagle's head, with black streaks running down it, his black hair extended to an extensive length. His body was covered in red feathers and his arms and feet became bird-like with sharp talons, as well as large bird-wings from his back, and his chest is was left exposed and covered in various tattoo markings.

"Die...Soul Reaper...!" Abirama smirked.

* * *

><p>"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE~!"<p>

Yumichika and Charlotte fought as they insulted one another.

"I'll break your Heart!" Charlotte declared.

"I'll break your nose in an instant!" Yumichika snapped. Eventually, they jumped back, panting.

Yumichika growled and said. "By the way...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT BREAKING MY HEART?! UGH! YOU LOOK UGLY, AND YOUR WORDS ARE UGLY AS WELL!"

"THE SAME GOES FOR YOU!" Charlotte retorted. "BREAKING MY NOSE MEANT YOU INTENDED TO HARM MY BEAUTY! I AM SO OFFENDED!"

"UGLY BEAST!" They both yelled, clashing against each other!

"You just keep on shouting ugly, ugly, over and over again! Well let me give you a food for thought! it's always the ugly ones who call other people ugly!" Charlotte shouted.

Yumichika just smirked and asked. "Don't you know how to count?! You just said Ugly 4 Times! If you're calling someone who's ugly, when you're ugly yourself, that means you're 4 times uglier!"

Charlotte hissed as he attacked Yumichika, who jumped out of the way. "This...is getting absolutely nowhere. How about...we make this more simple?"

He licked his blade and said. "Whoever dies first...is the ugly one."

"Fine. This means that I'll prove my superior beauty and strength." Yumichika grinned.

The Arrancar frowned and said. "You sure have a big mouth, not that I'm complaining. Maybe now...I'll be a little more serious."

Yumichika gasped as Charlotte held his sword and screamed.

The Arrancar flew at Yumichika while rolling at a rapid pace as he attacked! The Soul Reaper blocked his attack as Charlotte shouted. **"****Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack~!"**

BAM! Charlotte sent him flying down above in a crash!

"Oh, excuse me." Charlotte said. "I guess I put a LITTLE too much power into that attack."

KLANG! Charlotte blocked Yumichika's attack from behind, pushing him back further away!

Yumichika panted as he held his broken arm. _"Crap! He broke my arm in three places! What a monster...!"_

"Oh! So you're alive?" Charlotte asked, pleased. "Excellent! You are quite the fighter, my Rival!"

"Rival, huh?" Yumichika asked, sarcastically. "You talk like you've acknowledged my strength. Sorry, but I'm not interested in flattery from someone with such a messed-up hairstyle as that."

Charlotte looked confused, but then...he turned and gasped in horror as some of his long hair was cut off!

"You...YOU UGLY BASTARD~!" Charlotte roared in rage. "I can't forgive you! NO! I WON'T FORGIVE THIS! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU~!"

_"Okay, looks like he's about to go all out at this point." _Yumichika thought as he readied himself.

Charlotte growled as he shouted. **"Sparkle: **Reina De Rosas~!"****

Then...Charlotte's appearance changed. He was now dressed in a white crop top with extended wing-like shoulder pads and a short pink cape attached to the back. He had white underwear with extended wings at his hips, and a pink flowing miniskirt. He had large, white, disk-like bracelets on his ankles and wrists, and he wore heeled shoes. He had a pink heart outline with a smaller heart above it, located on his lower area, and he completed the outfit with a tiara with horns.

"Wha...What?" Yumichika questioned. Then...he covered his mouth as he burst into laughter! "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

Charlotte scoffed as he said. "I guess my immense beauty is too much for someone as ugly as yourself could understand."

However, Yumichika was too busy laughing his a*s off to pay any attention to the Arrancar.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku looked to the left in confusion. "Eh? Could have sworn that I heard Yumichika laughing like a maniac. There's no way that can happen in a battle."<p>

"WHOA!" Ikkaku exclaimed as he dodged a punch from Choe! He smirked and said. "Kinda slow, aren't you?! Tch! You can't beat me with brute strength alone!"

Choe just remained quiet.

* * *

><p>"Hmph! I think I get it now." Charlotte started. "Since you're so undeniably ugly, you can't even comprehend my beauty. For that, I forgive you. It's not a sin to hate my beauty. Better yet, you deserve my pity."<p>

"Oh really?" Yumichika asked, calming down.

Charlotte nodded and said. "It must be painful to be sensitive to the grotesque and repulsive things in life. That's why...I shall end that pain...with my own hands. That is my mission."

"In the end...you're the one with a big mouth." Yumichika mocked.

Just smiling, Charlotte shouted. "Now take this! **Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero~!"**

Forming his hands into the shape of a Heart, Charlotte fired a Heart shaped Cero at Yumichika!

"Isn't that just a normal Cero?!" Yumichika questioned before he got hit!

As the smoke cleared, Yumichika flew off while panting. He barely dodged that one. "What...what a dirty trick...! That almost blew me to smithereens...!"

Yumichika turned around and BAM! Charlotte hit him in the ribs, cracking them!

"It's all over, Ugly~!" Charlotte shouted.

"Not yet!" Yumichika retorted. **"Bloom: **Fuji Kujaku!"****

Suddenly, Yumichika's Zanpakuto turned into a sickle shaped blade. Then, the blade split into four identical and evenly spaced blades!**  
><strong>

"Like that'll help!" Charlotte laughed as he blocked Yumichika's attack. Then, he gave him a brutal head butt!

"GAH!" Yumichika cried out as Charlotte held him by his head.

"I said it once, I'll say it again. It's over!" Charlotte smirked. "A princess always gets her way, no matter what! If I say that it is over, then it is over!"

Then...a dark and massive thorny bush started to surround Yumichika and Charlotte where a white rose was seen at the top.

"...What is this?" Yumichika whispered in shock.

**"Rose Blanca." **Charlotte answered. "My ultimate and most devastating attack. Within the darkness of this place, you'll be invisible to your comrades and will be strangled by these white petals until you die."

Yumichika's eyes went wide. "...Invisible?"

"That's right." Charlotte confirmed. "Not a single Soul Reaper will stand witness to the moment...your life comes to its end. There is no crueler demise for one who values beauty above all, do you not think so?"

"...I see." Yumichika muttered. "Thank you so much...!"

Charlotte gasped as Yumichika got out of his grasp. The 5th Seat lifted his Zanpakuto and muttered. **"Split and Deviate...**Ruri'iro Kujaku!"****

Suddenly, the blades on Yumichika's sword started to flare up...and they transformed into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines! They charged in and ensnared Charlotte, wrapping around his entire body!

"Wha...what the hell is this?!" Charlotte questioned. "What's going on here?!

Yumichika watched as Charlotte tried to break free. "Don't bother. Take a look."

The Arrancar glanced at one of the vines...and it started to grow a bud, filled with energy.

"What's actually trapping you, right now...is your own Spiritual energy." Yumichika explained. "You see, those flowers will keep growing by absorbing your energy that you left. When they absorb all of it...that will be the end for you...Charlotte Chuhlhourne...!"

"...DAMN IT!" Charlotte screamed as more flowers started to bloom. Soon...the dark bush started to fade away, leaving Charlotte with no energy left.

Yumichika started to turn his Zanpakuto back to its sealed state, but not before grabbing onto one of the flowers, placing it in his mouth.

"Don't mind me. Just grabbing a quick snack." Yumichika noted, sheathing his sword. "I appreciate it."

Right when he was about to leave, Charlotte started to say. "You...son of a...! That was...really a low blow. Hiding your ace in the hole like that. I heard of it. It's called Bankai, right?"

"...You couldn't be more wrong." Yumichika answered. "That was my Zanpakuto's...True Form.

"True Form...?" Charlotte questioned.

Yumichika sighed and explained. "You see, this sword of mine is a real royal pain of a mistress. Have you heard of a Zanpakuto that has a favorite color? His favorite is Azure. The one he despises the most is Wisteria. Fuji Kujaku is my pet name for him. Whenever I call him that, he pouts, he whines, and refuses to unleash his full power."

"But...why go through all of that instead of showing your true strength?" Charlotte questioned.

The 5th Seat simply smiled and said. "...I'm a member of Squad 11, the Gotei 13's specialized combat division. It's full of brainless idiots who are obsessed with putting their lives on the line. Thanks to the style of our Squad...there's always been a kind of unwritten rule that all our Zanpakutō have to be direct-combat types. Just having a Kidō-type Zanpakutō is enough to get a guy labelled a loser."

Yumichika continued as he said. "I don't want any of my comrades in Squad 11 to see this Zanpakutō's true ability...especially not Ikkaku or my Captain. That's why I had to thank you when you concealed us within that barrier. If you had not used that technique, then no matter what happened in this battle...I would never have released my Zanpakutō."

Charlotte looked surprised as he asked. "Even if that meant defeat?"

"Even if I were to lose...and die at your hands." Yumichika smirked.

Hearing this...Charlotte chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Guys like you...just don't come around anymore."

With that...the Arrancar died.

* * *

><p>KLANG!<p>

Shuhei and Findorr clashed blades before Shuhei jumped back from his opponent. "...This doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" Findorr questioned.

The Lieutenant narrowed his eyes and answered. "You said that you would fight at the same level as a Lieutenant...but your power matches that of a 5th Seat Officer."

"Exacta!" Findorr laughed, much to Shuhei's confusion. "You're correct. I am fighting at the power of a lower ranking Soul Reaper. You're quite shrewd, Lieutenant. You pass my test."

"What?" Shuhei questioned, confused.

"You see, I merely wanted to test your ability to gauge a person's fighting level." Findorr started. "Fighting at the power of a Lieutenant would've been a waste of my time if you failed."

"...I think I get it. Somehow, you have the ability to alter your own fighting abilities, to fight your opponent more effectively." Shuhei guessed.

Findorr smirked and said. "Exacta. I've been fighting at the level of a 5th Seat Soul Reaper. And now..."

SLICE! Findorr sliced his own mask, leaving a wide cut, much to Shuhei's shock. Then, Findorr charged at him!

CLASH! They crossed blades once again.

_"Huh? His strength...it has greater force." _Shuhei thought.

"That's the strength of a Fourth Seat." Findorr said, chipping his mask before swinging his blade at Shuhei. "And this, is the power of a 3rd Seat!"

Findorr smirked as he chipped off another part of his mask, revealing one of his eyes. "And this...is the power of a Lieutenant!"

* * *

><p>Izuru panted as he ran. He turned around and prepared a Kido Spell. <strong>"Bakudō #39: Enkōsen!"<strong>

Then, he held his Zanpakuto in a blocking manner as Spiritual energy, dull yellow colored, took the form of a large spinning disk.

SMASH! Abirama smashed it to pieces however!

"Crap...!" Izuru cursed.

Abirama cackled loudly and asked. "What's wrong?! Out of juice already?! Don't tell me this is all you can DO!"

The Arrancar flew around and said. "Can't say that I'm surprised though. Anybody would soil themselves, at first glimpse of my Resurrección! All...and don't think these wings of mine are ordinary."

SMASH! Abirama sent 2 Feathers, crashing onto the ground!

"These bad boys can tear anything apart!" Abirama boasted. "They're denser than steel, and heavier than a mountain!"

"...I see." Izuru muttered. "How nice. Wings of Steel. Sounds catchy. But...they're just wings overall."

Then, Izuru's Zanpakuto started to spin like a disk, moving on it's own. **"Hadō #58: Tenran!"**

A tornado like blast was fired at Abirama!

"Give me a break! Just because they're wings, it doesn't mean crap that a tornado will work!" Abirama shouted, the Kido barely fazed him. He looked and saw a hole to where Izuru was standing on.

"Oh? A sneak attack?" Abirama asked. "Like that'll help! **Devorar Pluma!"**

Feathers started to come out of Abirama's wings, coming out like gunfire!

* * *

><p>Izuru gasped as he ran out of the building, the feathers coming through the ceiling! "Damn it! They're strong enough to pierce through a building!"<p>

He jumped out of a window in time.

"HA! Found you!" Abirama shouted, shooting more feathers. Izuru jumped onto light poles as he dodged. "Dammit! Quit running like a coward!"

_"Crap. Those feathers haven't decreased in number. Must be regeneration." _Izuru thought. _"...I have a plan."_

Abirama growled and said. "I don't know how many ideas you must have cooked up to defeat me, but I won't let that happen!"

Then, he started to slice along his chest tattoos with his talons, drawing spiritually energized blood, splitting his wings into 2 pairs! His mask also changed. **"Devorar Erupcion!"**

"What's he doing?!" Izuru questioned. Abirama howled as he charged at Izuru, smashing into the top of a building.

"Where he'd go?!" The Arrancar questioned. Then he saw a brief glimpse of Izuru in the dust. "You're still standing?! Your legs should be broken! I wasn't even using my full speed!"

"...That's a relief." Izuru stated. "I was wondering how to land a direct attack. Your long range attacks were annoying. With my Zanpakuto, there's no point cutting something if it's not a part of your body."

"The hell? what can you possibly cut me with that wacky Zanpakuto of yours?!" Abirama questioned.

Instantly...Abirama's wings came crashing down to a building, bringing his whole body along as well!

CRASH! The whole building fell apart!

In the debris, Abirama groaned heavily in pain, barely standing up. "My Wings...I can't lift them...!"

"When I cut the first time, the weight doubles. Second time, it doubles again. Three times, you'll need a few people to help you lift up, all of that WEIGHT." Izuru explained. "That's the power of my Zanpakuto: **Wabisuke. **If you're so certain that your wings are heavier than a mountain, then even you can't lift them up. Especially since I hit them four times."

"You...you Dirty Cheater...!" Abirama hissed angrily. "This is how you fight, in a dual between warriors?!"

"Dirty?" Izuru questioned, raising a eyebrow. "Oh yeah. You were shouting about something that was supposed to inspire us before fighting. If you think that's something that a warrior should do, then I don't understand you at all."

Izuru's expression darkened as he started to say. "Squad 3's Flower is the Marigold. The meaning behind it is Despair. And it's been our creed. Fighting is not a stage for empty heroics...and nor is it something to feel any exhilaration. Battle is filled with despair. Dark, terrifying, and sadness. That...is the way that it should be. That way, people can learn to fear battle...and to choose the path of non-violence in the end. Maybe then...we won't feel so much despair."

He looked at his Zanpakuto and added. "Out of the Zanpakutos in Squad 3...Wabisuke is most likely the biggest representation of despair. As it increases the weight of those I cut, my opponent cannot bear the weight, and falls on their hands and knees. As their head bows down...it looks as though they're apologizing. That's Wabisuke."

Then, Izuru lifted his Zanpakuto. "You asked...what can I possibly cut with this 'wacky Zanpakuto' of mine. Well...you're about to find out."

Suddenly, Izuru held the square hook of Wabisuke beneath Abirama's head!

"No...don't...!" Abirama whispered in terror.

"A warrior...never begs for his life." Izuru said in a cold tone. Then...he lifted up Wabisuke...decapitating him.

Sheathing his sword, Izuru watched as blood poured out of Abirama's headless body. "Goodbye, warrior of the sky. I would appreciate it...if you didn't forgive me."

With that said, Izuru walked away.

* * *

><p>Findorr grinned as he blocked an attack from Shuhei, flying back. "Something the matter, Lieutenant?! You look exhausted! How is this supposed to be a fight between equals?!"<p>

Shuhei merely narrowed his eyes.

"And here I am, fighting at the level of a Lieutenant." Findorr added. "So tell me, how come you're the only one who looks tired?"

"...Shut your damn mouth." Shuhei muttered. "Are you saying that I'm not strong enough to be a Lieutenant?"

"Exacta!" Findorr smirked. "Correct once again, Lieutenant. I'm trying to gauge the power of you and the Gotei 13."

Shuhei scowled and said." "Quit calling me Lieutenant. My name is Shuhei Hisagi. At least try to remember that much."

"How rude of me. I must confess, I thought that you were barely worth the trouble of telling my own name." Findorr explained. "Findorr Calius is my name."

The Arrancar drew his sword and said. "Now that I've introduced myself, it's time to end this battle. In other words...I'm going to kill you and spit on your grave...Shuhei Hisagi!"

Findorr pointed his blade at Shuhei and shouted. **"Engrave the surface of the water: **Pinza Aguda!"****

After that, Findorr's appearance changed. He had large crab-like claws, which covered both of his hands. The right claw was quite large, and the right side of his body was covered with a carapace of chitinous composition, acting as a form of armor. At the other end of the tip of the claw, there was a rope-like connection from there to the right shoulder.

"So, that's an Arrancar's **Resurrección?" **Shuhei asked.

"Correct." Findorr confirmed.

Shuhei glared and said. "If you think that'll help you win, you're dead wrong."

"Nonsense." Findorr smirked before attacking Shuhei from behind! The Lieutenant jumped up to dodge his large claw.

"Good job! You were able to correctly follow the speed of my Sonido!" Findorr smirked as he attacked.

Shuhei blocked his attack and shouted. "Will you quit it with that exacta or correct crap?!"

"But why?" Findorr asked. "Don't you understand? Life is nothing but a series of difficult problems! Whoever gets the greatest number of correct answers to those problems...earns the right to live on!"

"And let me guess, You're one of them?" Shuhei sarcastically questioned. "You're pretty bold, Arrancar."

Then, Shuhei took off one of the explosive bands on his arm, and threw it at Findorr, causing an explosion! Findorr managed to block that explosion with his large claw. He quickly noticed that Shuhei was preparing a Kido spell!

**"Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan!" **Shuhei shouted, creating a blue-white glowing rod of spiritual energy. He fired it at Findorr, then it multiplied into more rods, pinning Findorr to a wall.

"It's over for you, chatterbox." Shuhei muttered, charging at the Arrancar.

"Not yet!" Findorr laughed, lifting up his large claw. Then, he fired a blast of water at Shuhei, who barely dodged it!

"What? Was that water?" Shuhei questioned.

Findorr smirked as he got down. "Correct again. However, don't look away from your enemy. That's...incorrect!"

Soon, he fired many water blasts at Shuhei, who was barely able to dodge them all. Finally...he got hit!

"It's over for you, Lieutenant!" Findorr laughed. But then...something sliced through Findorr's attack.

**"Reap: Kazeshini."**

As the smoke cleared, Shuhei appeared, with a few scratches and cuts. He was holding twin Kusarigama shaped weapons. The blades were connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.

"...I get it." Findorr said, shaking off his shock. "So, that's your Shikai. Am I correct, Shuhei Hisagi?"

"...Yup." Shuhei nodded. "This is Kazeshini. Although...I don't like it very much."

Findorr looked confused at this. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I just said." Shuhei answered. "The form that Kazeshini takes...just really irritates me. I mean, just look at it. Wouldn't you say this form is made for...taking lives?"

Suddenly, Shuhei charged and slashed at Findorr, leaving a long gash on his face!

The Arrancar growled in pain before Shuhei attacked again, smashing a building apart with Kazeshini!

Findorr smirked as he was able to grab one of the blades, kicking Shuhei away. "HA! You won't get away from me that easily!"

Shuhei narrowed his eyes before tugging on the chain of his Zanpakuto, bringing back the blade that Findorr just held as it left a slash on his arm. Shuhei flew up and asked. "Having a hard time already? Is it because...you're scared?"

"LIKE HELL!" Findorr snapped.

"Really? Cause I am." Shuhei said as he ducked down from one of Findorr's attacks.

"Is that right?!" Findorr mocked. "How can you be scared, especially since you released your Zanpakuto?! Well...no matter!"

Then...Findorr took off another part of his mask...increasing his power! "I'll end this battle...at the level of a Captain! You cannot defeat me now, you lowly Lieutenant!"

SLICE!

Much to Findorr's shock...Shuhei sliced off half of his large claw!

"So...you're not afraid of your own power...or mine." Shuhei noted. "Let me tell you something. Someone who doesn't fear the power they wield...has no right to wield that power. I was taught that...by Him."

A image of Kaname appeared in Shuhei's mind as he said this.

Findorr paled in horror. Suddenly...he started to feel scared. "...Damn it!"

Then he tried to escape, but Shuhei wasn't about to let that happen.

"So, you're scared now?" Shuhei asked. "Finally, we're equals."

Finally, Shuhei threw Kazeshini at Findorr...cutting him down in a instant. As he died, Shuhei said. "By the way...you didn't even come close to the power of a Captain."

BOOM!

Shuhei looked and gasped as one of the Pillars got destroyed!

* * *

><p>"Oh no...one of the Pillars got destroyed...!" Izuru whispered with disbelief. "Who lost?!"<p>

* * *

><p>Yumichika quickly looked at the location of the pillar...and he saw who lost.<p>

* * *

><p>"IKKAKU!"<p>

* * *

><p>Choe was seen standing over a badly injured and defeated Ikkaku. The 3rd Seat was laying down on the destroyed pillar.<p>

* * *

><p>All of the Captains looked shock at this development.<p>

* * *

><p>Baraggan smirked and said. "1 down, 3 to go."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ikkaku!" Yumichika cried out, racing out to his best friend with Flash Step. Suddenly, Shuhei appeared and stopped him, grabbing him.<p>

"Stop Yumichika." Shuhei ordered. "What makes you think that you can beat someone who just defeated Ikkaku?"

"I don't know!" Yumichika snapped, pushing Shuhei back. He drew his sword and yelled. " I'll kill the bastard myself! Don't get in my way!"

SPAT!

A green liquid hit Yumichika on his right cheek, knocking him out. Shuhei grabbed him before he could fall.

"I understand that you're angry, but remember, as a 5th Seat, you should respect your senior officers." Izuru scolded.

"Izuru?" Shuhei questioned.

"Relax. I only used **Shinten." **Izuru assured, pulling out a vial. "He won't be waking up, anytime soon."

Suddenly, the area around the destroyed pillar started to turn into a road.

"Crap!" Shuhei cursed. "With that pillar destroyed, the real Karakura Town is coming back!"

* * *

><p>Choe was watching this as well. "Ah. So that real town is coming back, right?" He looked over at Ikkaku and added. "Looks like the bald one wasn't using his full power. Oh well. No need to whine about the dead."<p>

"COUGH!"

The large Arrancar turned to Ikkaku, who merely smirked. "I ain't out for the count just yet...!"

STOMP! Ikkaku gasped in pain as Choe stepped on his back!

"So you're alive?" Choe asked. "I see. Why don't you try unleashing your hidden strength? Just do it and get it over with."

"Ahhhhhhh...!" Ikkaku shouted in pain before he smirked once again. "You must be joking. I don't have anything like that. Even if I did, I wouldn't waste it on you...!"

Choe just shook his head and said. "Then...die, right here, right now."

BAM!

Out of nowhere...a fist came and pushed Choe in the cheek, sending him far away! Ikkaku turned to whoever it was, and gasped. "Captain Komamura...!"

The large Wolf Captain stood with a stern expression. "Tetsuzaemon, do it!"

"Roger!" Tetsuzaemon agreed, throwing several metal poles out of a bag onto the area where the Real Karakura Town was returning. Once they landed, the reversion stopped.

"There. That should do it." Tetsuzaemon sighed, relieved. "Just as long as you don't break them, the real Karakura Town will stay put."

"Tetsuzaemon...!" Ikkaku whispered.

Then, they and Sajin saw Choe, who was coming out of a house that he crashed into. He walked over and towered over Sajin in height.

"Whoa...! He's bigger than the Captain...!" Tetsuzaemon whispered.

Choe rubbed the back of his neck and asked. "So, what are you, a Soul Reaper or a Dog? Anyway, impressive punch. But...that didn't even come close to the real deal...!"

BAM! He punched Sajin in the chest, sending him flying across the fake town! "Now...THAT was a real punch."

"Captain!" Tetsuzaemon cried out, running over to Sajin.

Choe took out a tiny wakizashi from his sleeve and said. "Now...I'm going to show the BEST punch. **Breathe: **Calderón!"****

Releasing his Resurrección, Choe's appearance changed. He had a tear-shaped body and stature similar to an ape's. His Hollow mask fragments were replaced by a huge striped sac covering his chin and extending through his chest. While his arms were covered with large black bands, and his legs, which were mostly his feet, were almost entirely black. His mouth became much larger as well.

"He's even bigger!" Tetsuzaemon exclaimed.

"Ahhh...using this form to crush the weak. It's such a bother..." Choe sighed as he was prepared to attack.

"Crap!" Tetsuzaemon cursed, running off while carrying Ikkaku.

"Tetsuzaemon! What the hell are you doing?!" Ikkaku questioned. "Where are we going?!"

"Shut your trap!" Tetsuzaeson yelled. "We can't do sh*t against someone who took down Captain Komamura!"

Ikkaku growled and said. "What kind of logic is that?!"

Choe yawned as he lifted up his fist. "So very heavy. So very tired. But I suppose it can't be helped. These are the orders from Lord Baraggan himself!"

"Let me go Tetsuzaemon! We can't just run away!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Just shut up!" Tetsuzaemon yelled back. He turned and saw Choe's fist, coming much closer to landing on them! "NO!"

GRAB!

Tetsuzaemon turned, and gasped when he saw...Sajin, holding up Choe's giant fist!

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sajin howled loudly, lifting Choe up with his fist, and threw him into a house!

"Captain..." Tetsuzaemon muttered.

Sajin turned to his Lieutenant and said. "Tetsuzaemon, do not retreat...no matter the stakes. Just stay behind me...!"

"...Roger!" Tetsuzaemon obeyed.

Suddenly, Choe pulled himself off the ground and laughed. "You worm! That did nothing! You did surprised me there, when you were able to lift me off the ground."

Choe opened his mouth and said. "I'm so surprised...I feel like yawning."

Seeing a Cero forming in his large mouth, Sajin said. "In that case, I'll stop you from yawning."

Sajin unsheathed his Zanpakuto and muttered. **"Bankai: **Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!"****

As soon as he said this...an Armored Samurai Giant with a giant blade appeared behind him!

"Wha...?" Choe questioned in shock, his Cero disappearing. He started to get scared as he shouted. "What is...what...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"...That's right." Sajin muttered as he lifted his Zanpakuto, causing the giant to mimic this as well. "I didn't introduced myself. I am Captain Sajin Komamura, head of Squad 7. And though it shames me, I am just as you said...a mere Worm."

SLASH! He lifted his blade down...causing the giant to bring down it's blade on Choe, killing him instantly!

* * *

><p><strong>Now...time for a Omake!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake! The Queen of Hueco Mundo, and her Undying Stead?! <strong>By Luckenhaft!<strong>**  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ichigo. Hope that I can crash the party."<p>

Hearing this, Ichigo turned...and saw Kenpachi Zaraki! He looked fine, with the exception of his clothes having some cuts, and his forehead slightly bleeding.

"Kenpachi?!" Ichigo questioned. "What are you doing here?!"

KICK! Kenpachi kicked Ichigo out of his way. "Move it. I'm going to fight that thing. Turns out Riku wasn't very fun."

Speaking of whom, Riku was being carried by Yachiru. His silver hair was a bit coated by blood, and his arm was in a sling.

"Oh shut up." The Keyblade Master muttered. "You were the one who started it."

Meanwhile as Ichigo demanded an thorough explanation from Kenpachi, Anti-Sora attempted to make an esca- No tactical retreat, escaping is for pansies. Attempted being the important word as Anti-Sora soon came face to face with a terrible force the likes of which Aizen, and even Yhwach would admit they could never rival in sheer unprecedented chaos.

Yachiru Kusajishi.

"So your Rikky's friend huh?" The pink terror asked innocently as she had quickly lost interest in lugging Riku around, and just dropped him off somewhere. Anti-Sora stared back at the pink terror contemplating on eating the pink terror...not knowing how foolish he was for underestimating the Lieutenant of Squad 11.

Yachiru decided that she wanted to play a game with Anti-Sora, so she took the initiative to set the game up first. She took a step back, and took hold of her sheathed Zanpakuto, and held it up high as she pulled it back as if it were a baseball bat.

"Batter up!" Yachiru chirped as she grinned on what would be a quite evil smirk if it were not for the fact that she was a child.

At that moment, the bickering that was going on between Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Riku came to an abrupt halt as a very effeminate scream exploded out through from nearby, and resonated out to all of Las Noches...for what would be the day that Sora's chances of reproducing was diminished in half as Anti-Sora dropped to his knees, and craddled his now severely damaged male pride.

Ichigo, Riku, and Kenpachi turned to where the scream came from, and winced in unison as they saw the damage Yachiru had done to Sora while they were silently thankful that it wasn't them. Orihime, and Nel both cringed while the former promised to herself that once Anti-Sora reverted back to his old self, she would reject the damage Yachiru did.

Speaking of the pink terror, Yachiru payed little attention to the damage she had done to Sora as she walked around the hunched over Anti-Sora, and climbed onto his back, and after securing herself on him by wrapping her legs around his neck in a choke-hold, she then took hold of Anti-Sora's hair by one spike of his hair in each hand, and tugged hard.

Yachiru then made her intentions quite clear with her next declaration as Anti-Sora unwillingly reared himself up, waving his arms around wildly as he tried to grab ahold of the pink terror who was on his back.

"Run Horsey, Run!" Yachiru chirped.

It would be a long while before Sora turned back to his old self. Until then...he was Yachiru's new plaything.

* * *

><p>The events that followed would forever be burned into the minds of the witnesses as they witnessed Yachiru subjugate the berserk Anti-Sora into rampaging about throughout all of Las Noches, destroying anything and everything in their path in a extremely bizarre game of Playing Horse, and Horsemen.<p>

The combined might of the remaining Espada were powerless to stop this chaotic duo as whenever an attack that would come Yachiru's way, the pink terror would duck down beneath Anti-Sora, and she would use him as a human shield before ducking out when the smoke settled. Then she re-usurped control of her stead, and sent him off charging forward with even more ferocity than before.

Once Sora had been finally reverted back to normal...Las Noches had been reduced to a great big desolate smouldering crater. Aizen, and Xehanort had surrendered to the proper authorities, Yachiru was crowned the Queen of Hueco Mundo, and Sora himself had developed a new ability that sadly, he had no memory of ever obtaining before.

Anti-Form had finally unlocked it's own special ability as well, putting it on par with Valor Form and it's High Jump ability, Wisdom Form and it's Quick Run ability, Master Form and it's Air Dodge ability, and Final Form and it's Glide ability.

High speed Regeneration.

The likes of which Ulquiorra would be envious of ever having.

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>Just read Chapter 572. Found <strong>Guremi to be interesting. What do you think?<strong>**

**Also, rest in peace...Rose and Kensei.**

**Until then, bye!**


	47. Soul Reaper vs Arrancar: The Real Battle

**I'm back again! Here's another exciting chapter for Zanpakuto to the Heart. I'm on a roll, and you guys and gals are loving it!**

**I will admit, I've been very poor with updates. This year though, I'm trying to make up for all of that.**

**Also, here's a update for Kingdom Hearts: Past of Shattered Illuminations.**

**Just 3 more Worlds to go.**

**1-The Avengers.**

**2-Fairy Tail: Tartarus Arc.**

**3-One Piece: Dressrosa Arc.**

**4-Princess and the Frog.**

**5-Avatar: Legend of Korra.**

**6-Durarara.**

**7-Frozen.**

**8-The Dark Knight.**

**9-RWBY.**

**10-Metal Gear Solid.**

**11-Not Yet.**

**12-Not Yet.**

**13-Not Yet.**

** Yes. After many requests, I have finally decided to add RWBY. The characters and plot sound pretty interesting. I shall do my best.**

**I added Metal Gear Solid because someone wanted Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Sorry, but I'm not really a big fan of Raiden or the newer Metal Gear games. I prefer the older games from back then, along with Solid Snake, whom I'm much better familiar with.**

**Remember, no Anime Worlds. And this time, no more Cartoons. They're all hard to choose. For now, I'll only choose Disney Worlds, Movies or Games.**

**And one last thing, don't be upset that if I don't pick out any of the worlds you like. You're not the only author who reads Zanpakuto to the Heart.**

**Finally, read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fake Karakura Town.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whoa...!" Marechiyo gasped in fright. "Captain Komamura didn't show any mercy at all!"<p>

"Good. Our enemies don't deserve any." Soi Fon approved.

* * *

><p>"My goodness. That damage to the Real and Fake Karakuras is going to put a dent on Squad 7's salary." Rangiku noted.<p>

Toshiro shook his head at this. "No. Captain Komamura is the type of Captain who takes any kind of responsibility for his Squad. Financial matters included."

Hearing this, Rangiku turned to her Captain, looking excited. "Really?! That means I can break anything I want!"

"Nope. Your paycheck will be cut short if that happens." Toshiro scolded.

"What?! No fair!" Rangiku whined. "You tightwad~!"

* * *

><p>Izuru breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness we made it out of there in time."<p>

"Yeah..." Shuhei agreed.

* * *

><p>Sajin stepped forward, sheathing his Zanpakuto. As he did, his Bankai performed the same action, disappearing.<p>

* * *

><p>"...No way." Ikkaku whispered in shock. "Incredible...!"<p>

"Yep." Tetsuzaemon agreed without facing the 3rd Seat. "His Bankai...and your Bankai are worlds apart, in terms of strength, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku faced the Lieutenant in disbelief. "Huh?! When did you-?!"

"You didn't think that I wouldn't notice?" Tetsuzaemon asked, interrupting him. "You got crap for brains, moron."

The 3rd Seat remained quiet at this.

"Relax. I ain't going to tell your Captain." Tetsuzaemon assured before turning to face the Bald Soul Reaper. "But you got some thinking to do, Ikkaku. Your task here today was to protect that pillar."

The Lieutenant continued. "However, the pillar was destroyed. Do you want to know why? It was because...you were hiding your true power. Now, if you want to get yourself killed concealing that power, fine by me. However...never ignore orders for such a reason! Don't ever cost your fellow Soul Reapers to suffer a loss for your own personal reasons. As long as you are a member of the Gotei 13, your orders are absolute. Even if it means to cost the secret of your Bankai and your pride...you must follow those orders to the end!"

Ikkaku looked up and said. "I understand. But Tetsuzaemon...there's something that I-!"

BAM! The Lieutenant delivered a punch to Ikkaku's face, knocking him down!

"What do you know?" Tetsuzaemon asked, annoyed. "You think that it doesn't matter if you die in a fight or not. You probably think that's because someone else in your Squad will replace you!"

Hearing that, Ikkaku furiously scowled as he got up on his knees. "Wait just one freaking moment! Are you saying that I would purposely lose in a fight like that?!"

"Damn straight!" Tetsuzaemon sneered. "Or am I wrong?!"

"You...you can't get away with that!" Ikkaku shouted, charging at the Lieutenant with the broken halve of his Shikai. "B*stard!"

However, Tetsuzaemon blocked the attack, barehanded. He threw down Ikkaku and said. "In your battered condition, you can only think to openly attack me? What's the point to a full-frontal attack if it leads only to defeat?! Whether or not you run or you strike your enemy through, if you do not win, it means nothing! Even if you have to run away or turning aside...you must win!"

"I can't do that!" Ikkaku shouted. "That's the path that a coward takes!"

**"THEN YOU MUST WIN!" **Tetsuzaemon shouted. He calmed down and continued. "If you wish to...abide to your own wishes, then gain the strength to do so. But when you face the enemy...you must win, no matter the cost. That is what it means to being rational."

Ikkaku just stood there, silent. But, he heard every word. Then he and Tetsuzaemon looked up and saw Sajin, who was standing nearby.

"Captain...!" Tetsuzaemon said, taken aback.

"...Hm?" Sajin said, his ears twitching. "Sorry. My hearing is pretty bad today."

* * *

><p>"They...they beat them all...!" <strong>Nirgge Parduoc <strong>said with disbelief.

**Ggio Vega **gritted his teeth and said. "Impossible...!" Then the 2 Arrancars turned to Baraggan, who crushed the skull of his armrest in anger.

The Espada started to get up in anger. "Useless fools...! Can't even take care of a simple group of Soul Reapers...!"

Gasping at this, Ggio and Nirgge immediately bowed down in apology.

"Forgive us, Lord Baraggan!" Ggio said, respectful to the Espada. "Us two will take care of the rest! So please, sit back down and watch!"

Baraggan scowled before he sat down. "Don't let me down. Either of you!"

Then, a voice called out. "What were you saying, earlier?"

Soi Fon and Marechiyo appeared suddenly. The Captain continued. "Did you mean Komamura and the others? Or the rest of us in the background? I might have to kill you, depending on your answer."

Ggio smirked as Soi Fon took out her Zanpakuto and said. "Oh well. Whether or not you answer...I'll still kill you."

With that, the 2 clashed!

Yamamoto watched Toshiro and Rangiku faced off against Halibel and her Fraccion while Shunsui and Jushiro appeared before Stark and Lilynette.

"Finally, the real battle begins." Yamamoto noted. "Now...ATTACK! You must win, at the cost of your own lives! Don't stop until every bit of flesh falls off your bones!"

Then he finished with. "We cannot...even allow 1 of them to step foot in the Soul Society."

* * *

><p>"Oh dear." Shunsui sighed. "Hearing one of his speeches makes me want to work harder than usual."<p>

"When have you?" Jushiro joked.

"Oh no. I'm serious." Shunsui insisted.

"Really now?" Jushiro asked. "Well, that's surprising."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Marechiyo was shaking nervously, like a leaf.<p>

"Marechiyo!" Soi Fon called out, looking annoyed. "What's wrong? Scared to seeing real action? If that's how it is, I won't put up with that."

Then she looked back and said. "Besides, it's a good chance for you to find somewhere suitable and die."

Marechiyo gasped as he started to laugh nervously while sweating. "What are you talking about? I ain't scared at all! And I don't plan on dying here!"

"...Then you better make sure that you don't." Soi Fon said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Marechiyo shouted, determined.

* * *

><p>"Rangiku...it's time." Toshiro said. "Are you sure about this?"<p>

The Lieutenant of Squad 10 didn't face her Captain as she said. "What do you mean?"

"...Never mind." Toshiro said as he drew his Zanpakuto. "Get ready!"

"Right!" Rangiku nodded, taking out her Zanpakuto too.

* * *

><p>Baraggan sat on his chair as he said. "Hear this. There's no home for you two if you lose. Don't let a single ant live. Paint the streets with their blood! Now tell me, WHO'S YOUR MASTER?!"<p>

**"Lord Baraggan Louisenbairn!" **Ggio and Nirgge shouted. They took fighting stances as Ggio continued. "We shall draw out their blood and rip out their bones, for everyone to see!"

* * *

><p>"Hey." Shunsui called. "Do you mind sending that little girl away?"<p>

"...Why?" Stark questioned.

The Captain of Squad 8 simply shrugged and said. "Just don't like fighting at full strength in the presence of children."

"What was that?!" Lilynette angrily asked.

"Zip it, Lilynette." Stark said. He faced the 2 Captains and said. "I don't care. I won't fight at full strength, even if you 2 will."

Jushiro looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

The Espada yawned and said. "I ain't just cut out for this type of situation. I always make it look like I'm fighting while I wait for everyone else to finish."

Jushiro was about to say something until Shunsui interrupted him while clapping his hands. "WONDERFUL~! I do that too! Pain sucks anyway."

Then he took on a semi-serious expression with a smile. "But...I'm afraid that won't work, this time."

"...I see." Stark muttered. He started to unsheathe his sword, sighing. "What a pain."

* * *

><p>"Captain, you should take care of that Espada." Rangiku suggested. "I handle those 3."<p>

"Are you sure?" Toshiro asked.

Rangiku nodded. The young Captain nodded too and said. "Alright. Good luck then."

FLASH!

Using Flash Step, Toshiro appeared in front of Halibel. The 2 silently stared each other down before the Espada took out her sword...and clashed with Toshiro!

* * *

><p>"Hey, you!" Apache shouted at Toshiro. "How dare you point that sword at Master Halibel!?"<p>

"Apache!" Mila Rose called out. "Wait! We can worry about him later!"

Her fellow Fraccion glared at her and said. "Huh?! What if that brat hurts Master Halibel?!"

Mila Rose shook her head. "Idiot. Once Master Halibel drew her sword, that white haired baby's chances of victory shattered. You can help later, after we take of his Lieutenant."

Hearing made Apache smirk. "Yeah, you're right. After all, she did say that she can handle all 3 of us. We'll show her what for!"

Rangiku smiled and said. "Oh my. Looks like your hearing is good. I thought if your face and style was bad, your ears must've been bad too."

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Apache snapped, trying to charge at Rangiku.

Mila Rose held her at bay, and said. "Don't. She's trying to provoke you."

"Yeah! Listen to that Gorilla bi*ch!" Rangiku said.

Hearing that made Mila Rose lose her temper too. "CARE TO SAY AGAIN, BOOB-COW?!"

Nearby, Sung-Sun shook her head. "Stop it. You 2 are being disgraceful. This is exactly what she wants. I know it's hard for you 2 to actually try being smarter, but can you not make a fuss for once?"

"SCREW YOU SUNG-SUN!" Apache and Mila Rose shouted. "FIGHT HER YOURSELF THEN!"

"Okay." Sung-Sun shrugged. "You 2 would slowed me anyway."

"WHAT?!" The 2 Fraccion questioned.

_"Jeez. All I did was tease them a little." _Rangiku thought.

Then she noticed the 3 Arrancars glaring at her. She only smirked and said. "Giving me a dirty look doesn't help. You could surrounded me when you had the chance, but you lost that."

Rangiku released her Zanpakuto. **"Roar. Haineko!"**

With that, the blade disintegrated into Ash, blasting the 3 Arrancars!

"Give me a break!" Apache shouted. "You think you can hurt us with this sand sh*t?!"

Suddenly, Sung-Sun tripped her, causing Apache to fall down while she tried to touch the ash. She furiously glared at her fellow Fraccion. "What was that for?!"

"Don't touch something that you don't know about." Sung-Sun scolded. "Your carelessness is quite dumbfounded, to say the least."

Apache merely scowled as she got up. "What now?!"

Then, some Ash that was on her arm ripped into her skin, drawing out blood!

"ARGH!" Apache cried out in pain as she fell on one knee, cradling her arm.

"This is Hainko's ability." Rangiku explained. "All of the Ash are tiny particles of my sword. I can move it in anyway I desire."

Soon, Rangiku used **Neko Rinbu **to make a tornado like formation, trapping the Fraccion. "This high speed technique will mince which ever it comes into contact with. There's no escape now."

"...Stupid bi*ch." Apache and Mila Rose muttered.

"You thought you could defeat us three?" Sung-Sun asked as she and the 2 started to form Ceros! As all 3 fired, it blasted away the ash.

"Idiot!" Mila Rose laughed. "What could you possibly do with just Ash?!"

"Damn!" Rangiku cursed, preparing to defend herself.

* * *

><p>"WHOA!" Marechiyo cried out as Nirgge charged into him, pushing him against a building!<p>

Meanwhile, Soi Fon and Ggio were battling.

"Shouldn't you be worried about your subordinate?" Ggio smirked.

"Please." Soi Fon smirked. "I could care less. He really only cares about food, money, and his family business. Actually, now is the good time for him to get killed."

Ggio whistled in amusement. "So cold~! Is that a personality trait or something? Or do you treat your entire Squad like trash?"

"In a way, I do. Soi Fon shrugged. "I have never liked my squad to have some sort of camaraderie. I feel that for training purposes, a measure of antagonism between superior and subordinate is essential. That's my point of view."

"Really now?" Ggio asked, attempting to kick Soi Fon. The Soul Reaper dodged while wrapping one of her legs around the Arrancar's, kicking him in the face! The blow caused him to crash against a building.

Ggio groaned in pain as Soi Fon prepared a Kido Spell. **"Bakudō #30. **Shitotsu Sansen."****

Creating a inverted yellow triangle, the 3 points generated solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles. Then Soi Fon launch them at Ggio, immobilizing him.

"I never did ask your name. But since it's over, it doesn't matter." Soi Fon said. **"Sting All Enemies to Death: Suzumebachi!"**

As her Zanpakuto morphed into her Shikai, Soi Fon started to explain. "Once I use **Nigeki Kessatsu, **it'll be over."

"What?" Ggio questioned. "Are you saying that you'll kill me in 2 strikes?!"

Soi Fon merely smirked and said. "You'll find out in a second."

Then she ran at the Arrancar with Flash Step. Ggio scowled as he created a Cero from one of his hands, destroying part of the building, freeing himself!

Ggio smirked as he attacked Soi Fon with his Zanpakuto, which she blocked. "You're pretty damn gullible, aren't you?! If your Shikai really can take me out in two hits, then you should have just used Flash Step and ended my life when I was trapped! That's what I would've done."

With that, Ggio kicked Soi Fon to a building, sending her crashing into it!

"From the symbol on your haori, you must be the Captain of Squad 2, right?" Ggio asked. "The Onmitsukidō. I guess that makes you and your Squad assassination specialists. But...you're pretty damn slow with your Zanpakuto. Is this really the kind of fighting that the Soul Society would call 'assassination'?"

Then he held up his sword. "My name is Ggio Vega, by the way. I also got this to say."

Soi Fon remained quiet as Ggio shouted. **"Bite Off: **Tigre Estoque!"****

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

* * *

><p>"HIYA!" Marechiyo shouted, attempting to hit Nirgge with his Zanpakuto. The whole time, the big Arrancar merely blocked his strikes, tiring the Lieutenant out.<p>

BAM! Nirgge punched Marechiyo in the cheek, sending him away!

"You know, I'd much rather be fighting that blonde chick over there, than you." Nirgge complained. "I don't give a crap about some stupid fat-a*s."

Marechiyo growled as he got up. "Fat? What do you know about me?! I'm not like you, I'm not freaking fat! I'm just well-rounded! It's the sign of a rich, healthy man, and that's me! Don't you go putting me on the same level as a poor little screw-up like you, who got fat for no good reason! Screw you!"

"...Shut up." Nirgge coldly ordered. He held his sword and said. **"Trample: **Mamut!"****

Then Nirgge transformed. He turned into something that was best described as a humanoid woolly mammoth. His body was covered in green fur, with the tusks of his Hollow mask enlarging to become reminiscent of an actual mammoth's tusks. He gained a large grey trunk from the center of his forehead.

Finally, he slammed his truck at Marechiyo, destroying the top of a building! Marechiyo luckily escaped.

"No fair! He transformed!" Marechiyo cursed as he ran away. "And I wanted to end this fight with my Zanpakuto!"

Suddenly, Nirgge punched Marechiyo, sending him to the ground!

"My **Resurrección **makes my movements slow and clumsy. But I won't have a problem with you!" Nirgge laughed. He stomped his feet at Marechiyo, who was trying to get away. "What's wrong?! Can't get away from me? Too bad!"

Marechiyo just laughed and said. "When you're fighting in a city, it ain't always about battles! By using my smarts, you won't be able to come down here with that huge body of yours!"

Suddenly, Nirgge appeared behind Marechiyo, much to his shock. "No fair! You shouldn't be able to do that!"

"Ever heard of the phrase, Don't judge a Book by it's cover?" Nirgge asked. Then he attempted to slam his Zanpakuto at Marechiyo...who disappeared in a flash!

Nirgge gasped in shock as Marechiyo appeared on his shoulders, pointing his Zanpakuto at his head. "You...How...?!"

"...Just who the hell do you think I am?" Marechiyo asked, coldly. "I am the Lieutenant of Squad 2 and Captain of the **Patrol Corps: Marechiyo Ōmaeda!"**

Then he smirked and said. "The Onmitsukidō isn't slow, Pal."

"Damn you!" Nirgge snapped, trying to swipe Marechiyo away. He simply Flash Step to get away.

Instantly, the Lieutenant appeared right behind the Arrancar, shouting. **"Crush Him: **Gegetsuburi!"****

With a swing of his Shikai, Marechiyo landed a blow on Nirgge's head, crushing him to the ground!

"Let me tell you an important lesson. Never...judge people on outer appearances." Marechiyo smirked.

With that said, he pulled out his Shikai and soon, it went back to it's Zanpakuto form. Marechiyo turned to the seemingly unconscious Nirgge...and started laughing.

"HELL YEAH~!" He laughed, kicking Nirgge's head. "I totally kicked your a*s, Arrancar! Serves you right!"

Then he grabbed Nirgge's Elephant truck and continued. "You, a lowly Hollow, dares to treat ME with such rudeness?! Hopping up and stomping down like a worthless fatty! Where's your pride?! By the way, nice vacuum cleaner for a face! Maybe I'll...just rip it off!"

WRAP! Suddenly, Nirgge's truck wrapped tightly around Marechiyo's body, trapping him!

"Um...what I really meant was...!" Marechiyo whimpered fearfully. "That I wish...I had such a cool nose like you! Yeah, that's it!"

"...Oh really?" Nirgge asked, grabbing Marechiyo's nose. "Then I'll help you out...!"

"YOWCH~!" Marechiyo cried out. "W-wait! I was kidding! Kidding, Kidding! Let go, you're going to rip my nose off!"

BASH! Out of nowhere, a hurtling object smashed into Nirgge's head, killing him right away!

Marechiyo gasped in surprise as Nirgge's truck unwrapped itself off him. "Wha-what the hell?!"

Then he turned and gasped once more. "Captain!"

Soi Fon was seen, lying down in some rubble. "Crap."

Up in the sky was Ggio, who was in his **Resurrección Form. **He had a more tiger-like with red stripes on his cheeks and forehead, His white jacket continued down into a black-embroidered white loincloth, with large black stripes running along the sides of the jacket and running the same pattern continuing down onto his now exposed legs, which is now concealed in a more form-fitting white material that stops at the thigh. His feet became fur-covered and cat-like. His knees and elbows were now covered in a blond fur. The most pronounced change is, with the transformation, he gained long squared-off blades on each wrist. His braid grows to become very thick and long, hanging down to his knees.

Ggio smirked as he charged at Soi Fon, who jumped out of the way by flying upwards! Soon, the 2 clashed.

Watching all of this was Marechiyo, who looked shocked. "No way...! Not only is he keeping up with her movements...he's fighting on equal footing with her!"

* * *

><p>Up in the sky, Soi Fon was facing Ggio with her Shikai.<p>

The Arrancar smirked and said. "I'm so glad our weapons are similar! That means we can draw out all of our strength! As for you though...no matter how much power you have in your disposal...it doesn't mean squat!"

With that, he kicked her in the face!

"It's true...he really is fighting Captain Soi Fon, equally." Marechiyo muttered. "It...it has to be a trick! Yeah, she's probably faking it!"

Then, Ggio kicked Soi Fon to a building. He used **Misil Diente **by firing the teeth of his helmet, pinning the Soul Reaper!

"Sh*t...!" Soi Fon cursed, glaring at the Arrancar.

"And so, our positions are reversed, Ms. Captain of Squad 2." Ggio chuckled. "Come to think of it, I've told you my name earlier...but I haven't had the chance to ask yours. Ah, well. Who gives a crap?"

With that, Ggio charged with Soi Fon with one of his blades drawn...only for Marechiyo to block his attack with his Shikai!

"Huh? Out of my way." Ggio ordered. "I have a Captain to eliminate."

Then almost instantly, Marechiyo grabbed Ggio with both arms. "I caught him! Alright! Captain, here's your chance to kill this bastard! Hurry!"

"...You've 'caught' me?" Ggio chuckled, forming a Cero near Marechiyo's stomach. "Who do you think I am? Disappear."

Marechiyo gasped in fright. But before Ggio could fire his Cero...he was kicked in the face by Soi Fon, sending him straight into a building!

The Petite Soul Reaper landed on her feet and said. "Tch. Did I give you any order to save me? I wanted to see a Resurreccion, first hand. That way, I can prepare myself to facing the Espada. But, I suppose that's enough."

"...SAY WHAT?!" Marechiyo comically questioned. "I WAS WORRIED THAT HE MIGHT KILL YOU, SO I STEPPED IN TO LEND A HAND...AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?! YOU ACT AS THOUGH I BUTTED IN WHERE I WASN'T WANTED! SO COLD OF YOU, CAPTAIN SOI FON~!"

"...Come closely, Marechiyo." Soi Fon said, wagging her finger.

"Huh? What's up?" Marechiyo asked, leaning in with his ear.

BAM! With a nonchalant expression, Soi Fon slammed her fist into Marechiyo's face, without even looking at him!

"GAHHHHH~!" Marechiyo yelped in terrible pain as he was sent across the ground with blood flying out of his nose.

Soi Fon didn't even glance at him as she started. "...Moron. You only came to my 'rescue' because you thought that your life would be in danger if I lost. I'm right, aren't I? Anyway, if that was the case, who told you to rescue me?"

Then her voice became more stern. "Don't you remember what I said? When your comrade is being defeated, you should see it as an opportunity. Rather than standing in the way, you should stab the enemy from behind. And if the enemy is so far above your own power that you cannot even manage that...then you should let your comrade die. That is our way of the...Onmitsukidō."

Marechiyo only stared at her, silent but understanding. Then he and Soi Fon watched as Ggio came back with bruises.

"Sorry, Arrancar. But it ends here." Soi Fon said. "I'll show you a true assassination...for deriding my abilities from before. Or...you might not even see it in time."

Ggio growled angrily, shouting out. "Don't screw with me! You're the one who's underestimating me right now! If anyone's gonna be showing their true strength, it's going to be me!"

Soon, he started to transform again. Now, he looked more a larger, muscular and more feral-like beast. the white parts of his original look became a brown color. He gained a small blond mane around his neck. His entire forearms and hands were replaced with large blades. The red stripes on his face became more prominent. Even his braid became longer.

"HA! This is my strongest form! **Tigre Estoque El Sable!" **Ggio cackled.

STAB!

Instantly, Soi Fon appeared behind him, with a stab wound on his back.

"...I apologize." She started. "I said that Suzumebachi kills in 2 Strikes...but you probably only felt 1."

2 **Hōmonkas **appeared on Ggio's chest and back.

With a horrified expression, Ggio could only say. "...Dammit...!"

Then his body was destroyed instantly!

* * *

><p>"YAHOO~! YOU DID IT, CAPTAIN!" Marechiyo cheered loudly, running over to his Captain. "Wait though, can Suzumebachi still work, even if you don't hit the same spot twice?"<p>

"...I did aim for the same spot." Soi Fon corrected. "I stabbed into his right Lung from the chest and back in the same place, inside his body. Anyway, keep your mouth shut."

In front of them, Baraggan started to get up from his throne.

"I don't want my enemies to get a tip to my abilities." Soi Fon smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSEWHERE.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rangiku panted as she was covered in wounds. Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun glared at her.<p>

"...I'm getting bored." Apache yawned. "I'm going to take a break."

"Are you serious?" Sung-Sun asked.

"Well, c'mon!" Apache complained. "3 against 1 is obviously too much for her!"

Then she faced Rangiku. "How about getting your Captain? 2 against 3 might just help you."

Rangiku didn't say a word before trying to attack Apache, who only grabbed her.

"I said...IT'S TOO MUCH FOR YOU!" Apache snapped, punching Rangiku!

The Lieutenant hissed in pain before swinging Haineko at Apache, who blasted it away with a Cero.

"That won't work on me!" Apache yelled as she charged at Rangiku. "You can't even face me, 1 on 1!"

Suddenly...a large fireball came out of nowhere, hitting Apache and consuming her! Rangiku blinked in surprised before turning to see who saved her. "...You...!?"

Standing over there...was Momo Hinamori, who held **Tobiume.**

* * *

><p>Nearby, Aizen was silently staring out into the distance.<p>

"Something wrong, Captain Aizen?" Gin asked with his usual grin.

"...Nothing worth mentioning." Aizen answered. "It won't make a difference, whatsoever."

* * *

><p>Toshiro glanced at Momo as he clashed blades with Halibel. "Just now...I felt a disturbance in your Spiritual energy."<p>

"...What do you mean?" The Captain asked.

"What happened?" Halibel questioned.

"None of your concern." Toshiro replied back. Soon, he flew towards the Espada and tried to slice right at her.

However, he was silently thinking. _"Momo...why are you here?"_

* * *

><p>"Momo..." Rangiku called out. "Are you...alright?"<p>

"...Indeed." Momo smiled somewhat, wearing her badge. "Don't worry. I might be wearing the Lieutenant's badge...but it's a symbol of my leadership in Squad 5."

Her eyes became serious as she finished. "Not as Captain Aizen's subordinate. He is now the enemy!"

_"Thanks to him too..." _Momo thought, an image of Riku appearing in her mind.

"...Very well then." Rangiku nodded. "Let's go, Momo!"

The younger Soul Reaper nodded in agreement. "Right!"

As they got ready to fight, Rangiku was thinking. _"Momo...you might not have realized. But...you just called Aizen, Captain Aizen. Are you really thinking he's the enemy?"_

Then a voice called out. "Are you 2 girlies done?"

All of a sudden, a Chakram was thrown at the 2 Lieutenants! Rangiku blocked it with Haineko while Momo defended herself with Tobiume, releasing another fireball. The Chakram flew away before landing on Apache's wrist.

The Arrancar had burn marks and her clothing was scorched. "I see...so you were the one who made that explosion. But...2 Lieutenants won't make a difference!"

Then, Apache took out 2 Chakrams as Mila Rose took out a long sword, with Sung-Sun wielding a Sai.

"MILA-ROSE! SUNG-SUN!" Apache yelled. "Playtime is over! Once we're done with those bi*ches, let's go help Master Halibel!"

Mila Rose scoffed and said. "Don't give me orders."

"Grow a brain for once, why don't you?" Sung-Sun sighed.

"But...at least we're on the same page." The 2 Arrancars added. Soon, the 3 of them charged at the 2 Lieutenants!

Apache laughed as she shouted. "See ya later, losers!"

TRAP!

Suddenly...The Fraccion were trapped in a strange net!

"W-what the hell?!" Apache questioned.

"...You must've been wondering how I was able to land a hit on you." Momo started. "I knew that I didn't stand a chance against you. So I used Kido to cloak my Spiritual energy, close enough to use Tobiume. Meanwhile, I created a Kido net, attached to my badge."

She narrowed her eyes and finished. "I didn't think you 3 would fall for it so easily."

"D-damn you...!" Apache cursed.

**"Snap...Tobiume...!" **Momo yelled out. Releasing her Shikai, she lit the Kido net on fire, causing a massive explosion! Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were consumed by it.

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" Shunsui questioned, turning to the direction where the explosion occurred. "Oh my. Looks like they're really going at it."<p>

Then he turned to Stark. "So, Mr. Espada...should we give them a show too?"

"...No." Stark said, simply.

Shunsui smiled and said. "Aw. You're no fun. How can you say no?"

"You're not fighting at full strength either." Stark pointed out. "For example, you haven't even took out your other Zanpakuto."

The Soul Reaper chuckled and said. "I don't use that too often. My 2 Zanpakutos are not to be used in conjunction."

"Is that so?" Stark asked. "Because this whole time...you've been switching your sword from your Left hand and Right."

Shunsui stayed quiet as the Espada continued. "Also, when you swing with your left hand, it moves faster than your right. That means...you're ambidextrous. You have a long sword and a short sword. Do you expect me to believe that you don't wield each sword when you fight?"

Hearing that, Shunsui simply smiled. "You got me. I thought I hid the difference in each swing. You got a very good eye to detail, Espada. Quite the scary trait, I might add."

SWING!

Shunsui suddenly aimed at Stark's head, and he instantly dodged!

"You corrected your attack?" He questioned, looking surprised. "I couldn't tell the difference!"

"Why thank you." Shunsui grinned. "By the way, I got a question for you."

"Yeah?" Stark asked.

"Would you take this fight more seriously...if I used both of my swords?" Shunsui questioned.

"No way." Stark scoffed. "You're strong enough. You don't need to."

"...In that case." Shunsui started before unsheathing his other Zanpakuto. "I'll use both of them then."

Stark grumbled and said. "What a pain."

Soon, he and Shunsui clashed!

* * *

><p>From afar, Lilynette quietly watched Stark's fight. She turned around and saw a smiling Jushiro, sitting on the roof of a building.<p>

Her eye twitched at this.

"Aren't you going to fight too?" She asked.

"No." Jushiro replied. "Shunsui is capable of his own battles."

"Hmph! You should start worrying." Lilynette said. "Stark's very strong. Your friend is a goner."

Jushiro just smiled. "Well, Shunsui is quite strong himself."

"Whatever. He IS going to die. You'll regret it." Lilynette warned.

"Thank you. I hope that won't happen." Jushiro chuckled.

The young Arrancar growled in annoyance. "Since you won't help your buddy over there, fight me instead!"

"Absolutely not!" Jushiro refused.

"SAY WHAT?!" Lilynette questioned.

"You are a mere child!" Jushiro explained. "I cannot bring myself to fight you!"

Lilynette seethed furiously. "Listen you! I'm an Arrancar! Age doesn't mean a thing to me!"

"I know that." Jushiro started before a stern expression appeared on his face. "But still, I must refuse! As far as I see it, you are a child, and a girl, at that. I couldn't possibly fight a child like you! If you decide to fight me despite that, then I'll just make you go home myself! Now why don't you run along and play with a doll or something?"

Lilynette sneered angrily and said. "Alright then. If you're going to keep on patronizing me...I'LL JUST HAVE TO FIGHT YOU~!"

Then, she drew a long sword from the stump of the missing horn on her mask fragment.

"...Good grief." Jushiro sighed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rangiku and Momo watched the explosion wore off. Rangiku turned to the exhausted and younger Lieutenant. "Momo, are you alright?"<p>

"Y-yes." Momo panted with a smile. "Sorry. I never used a combination of techniques like this before."

"It's okay." Rangiku reassured. "One of those spells was **Hadō #12. Fushibi. **Right? That must been a complicated one."

Momo smiled and nodded. "Yes. I used that, alongside **Hadō #31. **Shakkahō. ****I concealed them with **#26. Kyokkō. **Finally, I carefully spread them out like a net."

_"...Amazing." _Rangiku thought. _"She was able to use a combination of Kido, to make some of her own."_

"In the end, I'm happy that it worked." Momo smiled.

Hearing that made Rangiku smile. _"Looks like Momo is recovering much better than I expected."_

As the smoke cleared...3 Voices shouted out.

**"Thrust: **Cierva!"****

****"Devour: **Leona!"******

****"Strangle to Death: **Anaconda!"******

Soon, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun appeared, in their Resurrección forms.

Apache was covered in brown fur. she had deer-like antlers above her brow, her feet were replaced with deer-like hooves, and a small tail grew from where her tailbone used to be located. Both of her eyes changed to amber, and both eyes had a red outline around them, with small lightning bolt-shaped markings on both sides of her face.

Mila-Rose resembled an armored Amazon warrior, with two claws covering her breasts. She wore an armored thong, an armor-like neck garment, and a pair of boots which extended to her upper thigh. She grew sharp lion-like fangs, an orange x-shaped mark on her forehead, and a long lion mane with gold highlights. Her broad sword had changed in size, shape, and color.

Sung-Sun almost looked like a nāga, possessing a female torso with a long, slender anaconda's tail from the stomach down. She gained three more pink dots under her left eye, and her black furry necklace became thicker and more feather-like. Her mask extended around the back of her head and it grew armor plating, similar to a cobra's head.

"No way...!" Momo gasped in disbelief. "I thought I nearly had them! There's not even a scratch on them!"

Rangiku hissed in anger. "Arrancars heal whenever they use their Resurreccións. That's the kind of enemy we're facing."

* * *

><p>Apache growled in anger. "Those disgusting Soul Reapers. Who do they think they're messing with?!"<p>

"Let's take them out, right now." Mila-Rose suggested. "I don't want to drag this out any longer."

"...I guess we don't have much of a choice." Sung-Sun quietly noted.

**"...Quimera Parca!" **The 3 Female Arrancars shouted, ripping off their Left Arms! Much to Rangiku's and Momo's shock.

Soon, the 3 Arms floated in the sky, and started to combine...into a very large and muscular Hollow like beast!

It had a white deer skull at the center of its head. It had a long, dark brown mane, which flowed to its lower back, with a lighter brown fur covering its arms and legs. A long, greenish-white snake tail extended from below the mane. In place of feet, it had two black hooves.

"Wha...what is that?!" Rangiku questioned, stunned.

Apache smirked and said. "Quimera Parca! A creature, made from our arms! It's name is Ayon!"

Both Lieutenants stared at Ayon, terrified.

_"...What is this?" _Rangiku mentally questioned. _"I feel...chills down my spine. Looking at it...I feel like I'm looking at a bottomless pit...!"_

Ayon tilted it's head a few times. Then...it charged at Rangiku!

Rangiku gasped in fright before shouting out. **"Growl: Haineko!"**

**CRUSH!**

The Lieutenant's eyes went wide...as Ayon destroyed the right side below her rib cage with just it's fingers!

"Oh yeah. Forgot to mention. Ayon's a beast, in terms of strength." Apache sneered as Rangiku started to fall from the sky.

"RANGIKU!" Momo cried out.

* * *

><p>"HIYA~!"<p>

Jushiro watched with a disappointed expression as Lilynette furiously attacked him. But the sickly Captain was defending himself by merely blocking her strikes.

Lilynette growled as she tried to kick at his head.

**"Bakudō #8. Seki." **Jushiro sighed as he made a orb of light blue energy at the palm of his hand. Once Lilynette kicked it, she was easily repelled.

"Why you...!" Lilynette growled as she fired a light-green Cero through her left eye! To her shock, however...Jushiro blocked it with just a hand!

"No way..." Lilynette whispered.

Jushiro shook his head and said. "I've seen hundreds of Ceros. Sorry to say, but your Cero was very weak. Even a Gillian-class Menos can fire a more potent Cero."

Then he said. "So please...just go home. I really don't want to fight you."

Lilynette narrowed her eyes at him.

* * *

><p>Momo panted as she raced to the falling Rangiku. <strong>"Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi!"<strong>

Soon, Momo created a ball of blue energy. It fired out six ropes from its center. Soon, the ropes attached themselves to a few nearby buildings. the energy in the center solidified into a flat elastic-like cushion, which caught Rangiku! Momo hurried down and crouched down next to her. "Hold on Rangiku! I'll take care of you!"

Rangiku panted in agony so much, she couldn't breath properly.

_"Oh no...! That thing took out everything from her right side! I have to hurry before she gets even worse!"_ Momo thought frantically.

Suddenly, she looked up. And to her horror...Ayon was standing right in front of her. Before Momo had a chance to defend herself, Ayon punched her in the chest, injuring her badly!

As she flew down with blood coming out of her mouth, she thought. _"Me and Rangiku...this is insane...! We can't beat it...!"_

**"Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi!" **Someone shouted. Whoever it was, Momo was saved in the same manner as Rangiku. Ayon grabbed a chain that came out of nowhere.

"...Momo, you did a good job." Shuhei said, wielding Kazeshini with Izuru by his side. "Now rest. We'll take care of the rest."

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" Apache questioned, seeing the 2 male Lieutenants. "Oh yeah. They're those two from the pillars. Why didn't you attack them right away?"<p>

The Arrancar shook her head and said. "More and more coming to fight. Sticking their noses into where they're not wanted! Ayon! Kill them, now! Don't leave a single Soul Reaper alive!"

However, the beast ignored her.

"AYON!" Apache snapped angrily with a comical expression. "Why you...! Ignoring me like that...you bastard...!"

"Shut up." An annoyed Mila-Rose grumbled. "Ayon can't hear us, idiot."

"Huh?! But Ayon has to have eardrums, right?!" Apache questioned.

Mila-Rose shrugged and said. "Who know? I've never seen him respond to anything we order him to do."

Apache growled and said. "Tch! Maybe bringing him out was a bad idea. It's so gross anyway."

* * *

><p>Shuhei turned to Izuru and spoke. "Izuru, I'll take care of him. You look after Rangiku and Momo. Understood?"<p>

"...You're just trying to get rid of me, aren't you?" Izuru asked in a flat tone.

"Of course not!" Shuhei comically shouted. "Tend to their injures first! Hide them with Kido, and come back and lend a hand!"

Then his expression turned serious. "By the looks of it, Rangiku might not make it. Her injures are horrific. You can do it, Izuru. Besides...you used to be Squad 4."

"...That was a long time ago." Izuru said with a half smile.

"...Let's do this." Shuhei said.

"Right back at you." Izuru nodded.

Soon, Shuhei charged at Ayon and attacked with Kazeshini! Meanwhile, Izuru used Flash Step to nab Rangiku, and escaped!

"Ayon! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Apache furiously questioned. "That wimpy looking Soul Reaper snatched that cow from right under your eyes!"

Izuru quickly appeared to Momo's location and placed Rangiku right next to her. **"Bakudō #73. Tozanshō!"**

Soon, blue energy extended upwards to four points and formed into an inverted pyramid, which solidified into a barrier around Izuru, Rangiku and Momo.

"Momo! Hang in there! I'll get right to you!" Izuru reassured.

"I-I'm f-fine...!" Momo panted. "Just take care of Rangiku...!"

Nodding at this, The Lieutenant of Squad 3 immediately examined Rangiku's injures.

_"Not good. Momo is in terrible shape. She might have a pierced lung. Maybe even collapsed. But Rangiku...she's in much worse shape...!" _Izuru thought.

Soon, he started to heal Rangiku with Kido. _"Please...don't let me be too much out of practice...!"__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Currently, Shuhei had one of Kazeshini's scythe blades wrapped around Ayon's neck.<p>

_"What the hell is that thing? I better watch out and wait." _He thought.

**"Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden!" **Shuhei shouted, generating an electric current through Kazeshini, shocking Ayon!

_"Did it work?" _Shuhei thought. He looked and saw Ayon, kneeling down on a building with his face down. _"It worked! Kido is his weakness! Time to finish that beast off!"_

Shuhei instantly jumped at Ayon, using Kazeshini to fly over to it while it was still wrapped around Ayon's neck.

Then suddenly, Ayon's face looked up, swinging a fist at the surprised Shuhei! Luckily, the Lieutenant used Flash Step to dodge by jumping back away.

Ayon jumped on his feet and lifted up his head.

"You...you're a Monster...!" Shuhei whispered.

Ignoring him, Ayon ripped Kazeshini's chain off his neck with ease.

"So...you could've freed yourself at any time." Shuhei hissed. Then he gasped at Ayon aimed a fist at him, grabbing the Soul Reaper and squeezing him!

Shuhei growled in pain before seeing Ayon...opening a very wide mouth. "What the hell?!"

Then he saw Tetsuzaemon, sneaking behind Ayon with his Zanpakuto in Shikai state.

_"It hasn't seen me yet!" _Tetsuzaemon thought. _"Hang on Shuhei! I'm coming!"_

Then...a large eye appeared, beneath the deer skull horns on Ayon. The eye stared at the shocked Tetsuzaemon...firing a Red Cero!

BLAST!

The Cero heavily damaged Tetsuzaemon, sending him away!

"TETSUZAEMON!" Shuhei cried out. Suddenly, Ayon went and smashed him into a building!

"ARGH!" Shuhei yelled in agony, being squeezed by both of Ayon's hands. Then, the Hollow like beast threw him away like a rag doll. Soon...he started moving towards Izuru's location!

* * *

><p>"Crap...!" Izuru whispered, seeing the oncoming Ayon. "No! I'm so close! I can't stop now! I need more time!"<p>

Before Ayon could reach Izuru...

BAM!

A large hole appeared on the left side on his chest!

"...Inexcusable." Someone said. "This generation of Soul Reapers has to be the weakest...making me come down to lend a hand.

Izuru turned...and saw Head a Captain Yamamoto!

"Head Captain!" He gasped before immediately bowing down. "Please forgive me! I was only trying to heal Lieutenants Matsumoto and Hinamori!"

"That's enough." Yamamoto ordered. "Take a good look at our enemy."

Ayon continued to stare at the open wound Yamamoto inflicted. He continued to stare as blood kept on coming out...until he let out a scream. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH~!"

"No way...!" Izuru whispered. "It's still alive?! That can't be!"

"Hmph." Yamamoto humped, unconcerned as he opened his eyes. "Looks like...I need to punish it some more."

Opening his mouth and eyes, Ayon continued screaming his lungs out. Then, his right arm rapidly started to enlarge to more than double it's size.

"ROAR~!" Ayon growled, aiming at Yamamoto...who dodged with ease! The Ancient Soul Reaper calmly placed a hand on Ayon's massive arm.

"What's the matter? You couldn't hit me." Yamamoto noted. "Are you just a beast...who only knows how to kill?"

Ayon didn't respond, only trying to hit Yamamoto again.

"...How utterly pitiable." Yamamoto muttered. **"Ryūjin Jakka. **Hitotsume: Nadegiri."****

With his cane dissipating, Yamamoto's Zanpakuto appeared. As soon as Ayon appeared, Yamamoto made a single slash...and sheathed his sword.

SLICE!

Suddenly, Ayon was...sliced in half! Yamamoto watched silently as Ayon's halves fell to the ground.

However...his Left half sat up, trying to stand!

"...Just stop." Yamamoto ordered. "Good grief. It's depressing...attacking a monster with no intelligence whatsoever."

"AGH!" Ayon roared, making a futile attempt to attack.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and said. "I guess...you don't know when to call it a day."

Taking out his Zanpakuto, which was engulfed in Flames, Yamamoto attacked Ayon...turning him into ashes.

* * *

><p>Izuru watched in awe, having seen Yamamoto's battle.<p>

"Lieutenant Kira." Yamamoto called. "Keep that barrier standing. We still have a mission to finish. Don't relax just yet."

FLASH!

All of a sudden, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun appeared behind Yamamoto, enraged and ready to attack."

"...Attacking with 1 arm each?" Yamamoto asked without even facing the Fraccion. "How admirable."

With a single slash...Yamamoto unleashed a powerful flame slash, defeating the Arrancars!

"Out of respect...I'll allow you three to live...with just a few charred injuries." Yamamoto finished.

Apache, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun were seen, falling into the ground, crashing onto the streets.

As of now...they wouldn't be able to fight any longer. But...they were still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too far.<strong>

* * *

><p>Halibel was seen, standing silently in the air. Then...the wide hollow spot in the middle of her sword was starting to fill up with energy. Suddenly, she charged at Toshiro!<p>

"UGH!" Toshiro hissed as he blocked her strong attack, getting pushed back a distance away.

Her eyes shadowed, Halibel whispered. "...Apache...Mila-Rose...Sung-Sun...all three of you did well. I'll take care of the rest."

Then, she started to unzip her top, revealing the number **3.**

Shocked by this, Toshiro muttered. "All of that power...and you're still only the 3rd Espada...!"

Fully unzipping her front, revealing her Hollow mask, Halibel coldly replied. "All of that power? I'm sorry, but...I have no recollection of showing the true extent to my abilities...Little Boy."

Toshiro hissed in anger. **"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"**

Using his Bankai, He and Halibel clashed!

* * *

><p>Stark quietly observed Toshiro's fight. "Hn...you Soul Reapers are pretty strong."<strong><br>**

Shunsui chuckled and said. "Why thank you."

The Espada sighed and said. "To be honest...I was hoping to just run about and make it look like I was doing something helpful to Lord Aizen, until the fighting was over. But...looks like it won't work this time."

"Well, that's nice to hear." Shunsui simply smiled. "If I'm correct...the female Espada is the 3rd strongest, right?"

Receiving no reply, Shunsui continued. "And I'm willing to bet that the old man Espada is the 1st strongest around here, right?"

"...Sorry but..." Stark started, taking off the glove off his Left hand...revealing the number **1. **"I'm the 1st Espada."

"...What a pity." Shunsui sighed, with a smile. "If that's the case...this fight won't be so easy after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo.<strong>

* * *

><p>CRASH! A wall was destroyed!<p>

Ichigo jumped back, panting with a wound on his left shoulder. In front of him was Ulquiorra, who's sword was dripping with blood.

* * *

><p>Renji shouted out as he swung Zabimaru at a Hollow, slashing it in half!<p>

Meanwhile, Chad was punching away many Hollows with **Brazo Derecha de Gigante **in it's second form!

"You got to be kidding me...!" Renji growled. "There's just no end to these bastards! We'll outnumber us in no time!"

"Don't worry." Chad reassured. "We can't give up just yet."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Rukia was seen, surrounded by the Exequias...who were laying on the ground, defeated.<p>

"What are you going to do now?" Rukia asked with a smirk. "All of your men have been defeated."

Rudbornn didn't respond. Instead, he took out his sword. **"Grow: **Árbol!"****

Using his Resurrección, Rudbornn's appearance changed somewhat. The right side of his body became wrapped in branches, reaching down to his waist, where they splited off into roots that flare out on either of his sides. Four lightning bolt shaped branches grew out of the upper part of his right arm, with skulls similar to those worn by his Exequias, hanging off of each one. He also carried a lightning bolt shaped stick or branch.

"...What difference does it make?" Rudbornn asked. "Even if my Exequias have been defeated...that won't earn you any kind of victory...!"

BOOM!

Rukia quickly turned her head around, and saw smoke coming out of the tower where Ichigo was fighting.

"Ichigo...!" She whispered.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Ulquiorra crossed blades, both trying to push each other back. Ulquioora quickly took a swing at Ichigo's head, only for him to dodge and counterattack! The Espada jumped out of the way, and charged head on!<p>

"Getsuga...Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, firing at Ulquorra with a powerful slash of Spiritual Energy!

However...Ulquiorra quickly sliced the Getsuga Tensho in half, causing the halves to hit the ceiling instead.

Ichigo gasped at this as Ulquiorra used Sonido to appear from behind, attacking Ichigo! The Substitute Soul Reaper blocked the attack, and quickly tried to strike at the Espada himself.

Ulquiorra blocked it, and tried aiming at Ichigo's neck, causing the young man to block as well. However, Ulquiorra simply pointed his index finger at him...releasing a Green Cero!

BOOM! The Cero blew out of the tower, making a hole.

Seeing Ichigo badly hurt, but still standing, Ulquiorra said. "Impressive. You managed to withstand that Cero without your mask. It seems as though you've gotten stronger."

Ichigo merely glared, panting.

"Was it because you defeated Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked, before turning to Orihime. "Or...it's because of her?"

Orihime stood quiet, not saying a word.

"It could also be the fact that your comrades are still fighting below." Ulquiorra said. "Either way...that girl is already one of us. If you do manage to rescue her, the outcome will still be the same."

Ichigo's eyes widened at this. He remembered something Grimmjow said earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Let me ask you this. Do you seriously think that when you saw her, she was left unharmed?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk.<em>

* * *

><p>"Rescuing her...is meaningless." Ulquiorra said. "Why don't you understand, Ichigo Kurosaki?"<p>

Ichigo scowled and said. "Shut your damn mouth...! That's not for you to decide!"

"You're right." Ulquiorra agreed." Lord Aizen decided that himself."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're here." Riku said, coming inside the tower. He pocketed the Star Shard in his pants.<p>

BOOM!

Riku quickly looked up and saw smoke coming out from the top floor. He frowned and spoke. "We have a long way until we can get up there. Let's run, but let's not use Drop Step. We'll need to save our energy to have a higher chance of defeating Ulquiorra. Okay Sora?"

No response.

"Sora?" Riku questioned. He turned around and sighed. Sora was currently groaning in pain, holding his stomach.

"How can Mickey ride...with Star Shard hazard...?!" Sora groaned, looking ready to throw up. "It took us 15 minutes to finally land inside this place...!"

Riku sighed and slapped his forehead. "Give me a break."

He started to walk off and said. "Will you hurry up? We don't have all of the time in the world, you know!"

"I'm coming...!" Sora groaned, crawling over to Riku.

* * *

><p><strong>Arriving at Las Noches.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What is that?"<p>

The one who asked that...was Kairi. She, Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Joshua and Ashido were standing a few feet away from Las Noches.

Joshua rubbed his chin and said. "It kinda looks like...Las Noches to me."

"What?" Neku questioned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"In Hueco Mundo, there was a King, who resided in Hueco Mundo." Joshua explained. "He was called King Baraggan. Although, I heard that he was overthrown or something."

Shiki tilted her head and said. "You sure know a lot about all of this, Joshua."

"Indeed." Ashido said with a surprised expression. "Are you...a Soul Reaper?"

Hearing this, Joshua merely chuckled. "I'm anything you want me to be. And as for my sudden bouts of knowledge, regarding Soul Reapers and Hollows...that's a story for another time."

Kairi looked over at Las Noches...and gasped. "...Sora...Riku! They're over there! I can feel them...!"

Summoning her Keyblade, The Princess of Heart immediately ran to Las Noches.

_"I'm coming guys...! I'm on my way...!" _Kairi thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now.<strong>

**Remember, there are only 3 Worlds left. The last 3 chapters will only reveal 1 World each.**

**The last 3 will show the beginning and end of Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra, and Sora and Riku's departure from Hueco Mundo.**

**Here's your last chance. Do you want Ulquiorra to live, or to die like in the Anime or Manga?**

**Would you like Kairi to remain in Hueco Mundo, or aid in the Fake Karakura Town battle?**

**Which roles would you like the TWEWY to have?**

**Do you want Ashido to help out, or not?**

**Please give me an answer to these questions.**

**Finally, here's a Omake!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake! <strong>Yachiru on Sugar Rush. By White Lantern Oath 009!<strong><br>******

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Game known as Sugar Rush...there was chaos and mayhem everywhere!<p>

The Doughnut Police came and shouted. "She ate all of the devil dogs! We have to stop her before it's too late!"

Everyone was screaming in terror. Why you ask? A mysterious figure, a Pink haired figure with a small stature was eating every candy she laid her eyes on!

Meanwhile, Sour Bill came onto the scene and asked. "Huh...What's going on? And why is everyone screaming?"

Suddenly, the Pink Terror appeared in front of Sour Bill. It was...Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Oh, yummy!" Yachiru chirped, swallowing Sour Bill instantly! Then she spat him right out in disgust.

"Ewww! Sour! I hate sour stuff!" Yachiru whined, sticking out her tongue.

Sour Bill bursted into tears and sobbed. "I'm been violated, yet again!"

Soon, he ran away, crying like a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>5 HOURS LATER.<strong>

* * *

><p>Eventually, Ralph and Vanellope defeated Yachiru by tricking her to jump into the Diet Cola Mountain by doing a cannon ball. They restrained her and managed to send her back to Kenpachi Zaraki.<p>

"Hey? Does she belong to you?" Ralph asked, holding a giggling Yachiru.  
>Kenpachi raised an eyebrow and answered. "Umm...Yeah."<p>

Vanellope crossed her arms and said. "She is forever banished to ever step foot to Sugar Rush, again!"

Satisfied, Ralph and Vanellope left, leaving a confused Captain behind. Kenpachi sighed and asked. "OI! Yachiru, can you explain to me what the heck just happen? Who were those clowns, and why...why are you covered in Diet Cola?"

Yachiru giggled and answered. "Oh Kenny, I found this wonderful place made out of candy and I was-!"

Then, Yachiru groaned as her face turned green. Holding her sick tummy, she spewed lots of puke right onto Ikkaku and Yumichika, much to their dismay.

"Oops! Sorry!" Yachiru apologized.

"AH! I'VE BEEN VIOLATED~!" Yumichika cried, running away to the bathroom with comical tears.

"And I just got these washed!" Ikkaku complained.

Kenpachi sighed and slapped his face.

Yachiru grinned and showed the peace sign.

That day...was one no one will ever forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Omake with Yachiru! Love her, and her recently revealed Shikai, <strong>**Sanpo Kenjū!**

**I also like Kenpachi, and his Shikai, Nozarashi! So bada*s!**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	48. Ichigo vs Ulquiorra: True Despair

**I'm back! Here's another Chapter for Zanpakuto to the Heart!**

**As always, here's a new World for Shattered Illuminations! Like I said in the last chapter, I'll be revealing 1 new World for the last chapters. Here it is.**

**1-The Avengers.**

**2-Fairy Tail: Tartarus Arc.**

**3-One Piece: Dressrosa Arc.**

**4-Princess and the Frog.**

**5-Avatar: Legend of Korra.**

**6-Durarara.**

**7-Frozen.**

**8-The Dark Knight.**

**9-RWBY.**

**10-Metal Gear Solid.**

**11-Star Wars **Episode VI: Return of the Jedi.****

**12-Not Yet.**

**13-Not Yet.**

**I picked out Star Wars because there were some who wanted it as a World. As for me, I really enjoy the series itself, especially Episodes 4, 5 and 6.****  
><strong>

**Just 2 more Worlds to go! Choose wisely.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal: Kido Spells.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bakudō # 1. <strong>Sai.<strong>****

********Bakudō #4. **Hainawa.**********

********Bakudō #8. Seki.********

********Bakudō #9. Geki.********

********Bakudō #21. Sekienton.********

****************Bakudō ********#26. **Kyokkō**********

************Bakudō #30. **Shitotsu Sansen.**************

********Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi.********

****Bakudō #39. Enkōsen.****

******Bakudō #58. Kakushitsuijaku.******

******Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō.******

******Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan.******

******Bakudō #63. **Sajō Sabaku.********

******Bakudō #73. Tozanshō.******

******Bakudō #75. **Gochūtekkan.********

******Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra.******

********Bakudō #79. Kuyō Shibari.********

********Bakudō #81. **Dankū.**********

********Bakudō #99, Part 1. **Kin.**********

********************Bakudō ********#99, Part 2. Bankin.************

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Hadō #1. Shō.<strong>************

****************Hadō #4. **Byakurai.******************

****************Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden.****************

****************Hadō #12. Fushibi.****************

****************Hadō #31. **Shakkahō.******************

****************Hadō #32. **Ōkasen.******************

****************Hadō #33. Sōkatsui.****************

******************Hadō #54. Haien.******************

******************Hadō #58. Tenran.******************

******************Hadō #63. **Raikōhō.********************

******************Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui.******************

******************Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō.******************

******************Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi.******************

******************Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō.******************

********************Hadō #96. **Ittō Kasō.**********************

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Las Noches.<strong>********************

* * *

><p>On a flight of stairs...two Arrancars were seen, walking to the top.<p>

"H-hey...maybe this isn't such a good idea." One of the Arrancars spoke. "Let's turn back, okay, Loly."

"...No. I want nothing to do with her." Loly whispered...in a scared tone. "Lord Aizen said that he didn't need her anymore, remember? Now it's our chance...to take her down...!"

Menoly watched with a worried expression as Loly finished. "We'll put that damn human...in her place!"

* * *

><p>STAB!<p>

Ichigo moved his head to the right, barely dodging Ulquiorra's attack! Then he tried attacking him with Zangetsu. The Espada blocked his Zanpakuto, swinging back at Ichigo!

Orihime was silently watching all of this with a unreadable expression.

Blocking another attack, Ulquiorra tried striking back at Ichigo, who swiftly dodged once again. The attack ended up sliced one of the pillars in half.

_"...Okay." _Ichigo thought. _"I can finally see his movements, and react just as quickly. It's not because his style is changing. Rather...his reach is just a bit longer. All I have to is watch him, study him...and strike back, Now!"_

GRAB!

Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra by his arm, which held his sword. Seeing the Espada's stunned expression, Ichigo held up Zangetsu...and slashed Ulquiorra's chest!

Ulquiorra immediately jumped back, with his shirt torn at the front with the **4 **tattoo on his chest. A small, bleeding cut was seen as well.

Seeing this made Ichigo smirk. "You're barely injured. That **Hierro **of your's is tougher than I thought. But now...I can read your movements, much better than the last time we fought."

"...What?" Ulquiorra quietly questioned.

Ichigo's turned serious. "Back then...I couldn't comprehend your movements. Your attacks, speed, defense, precision and reaction...no matter what I did, I wasn't able to lay a finger on you."

The Substitute Soul Reaper then asked. "I guess that means...I'm closer to becoming a Hollow. Or perhaps...you're becoming more Human. Am I right, Ulquiorra?"

**SMASH!**

Instantly, Ulquiorra slashed the ground, making a huge crater!

"So you're saying...that I'm becoming more like you Humans?" Ulquiorra calmly questioned.

Then he started to raise his powerful Spiritual pressure. "I suppose that...being able to keep up with me, makes you feel all the more confident."

FLASH! In a split second, the Espada suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo, raising his sword!

Using Flash Step to jump away, Ichigo turned to see where Ulquiorra was...not noticing that he was right behind him, ready to kill!

Ulquiorra tried to slash Ichigo...only to end up hitting Orihime's **Santen Kesshun, **which shattered upon impact!

Noticing this, Ulquiorra turned to Orihime, who had her hands raised up.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally feeling better, Sora looked up and heard the fight from above.<p>

"Riku, it sounds like Ichigo and Ulquiorra are really going at it." The Keyblade Wielder noted. "Maybe we shouldn't get involved."

"Got a better idea?" Riku asked. "Look, I don't know this Ichigo guy very much. I'm only going so we can take down Ulquiorra. He's been bad news since Day 1. We'll take care of him first, than Aizen is next."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Right. After that, then we can finally get back to Destiny Islands."

"That too." Riku nodded.

* * *

><p>Panting in exhaustion, Kairi stopped running for the moment. She looked up, and groaned in disappointment. She was only half way to Las Noches.<p>

"You got to be kidding...!" She sighed. "Doesn't this place have shortcuts or direction signs?!"

The Princess of Heart signed and muttered. "This better be worth it, or Sora is going to get an earful from me!"

**"BARK! BARK! BARK~!"**

Kairi looked up in surprise. "Wait...was that a Dog? No, it couldn't be. Must be my imagination."

But then...something jumped on top of Kairi!

"OOF!" She cried out. She looked up and saw what was on top of her.

Pluto barked happily, eagerly licking Kairi's cheeks.

"P-Pluto!" Kairi gasped, joyfully hugging the Disney Dog. "I'm happy to see you too, you silly Dog!"

He only barked with a smile, his tongue dangling.

Petting him, Kairi asked. "Hey Pluto, do you know where Sora and Riku is? I could really use your help."

Hearing that, Pluto barked and started running back to Las Noches. He turned to Kairi and wagged his tail, gesturing for her.

"Coming!" Kairi called, running over to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...another Espada was ready for battle.<strong>

* * *

><p>"YAWN~!" Yammy Llargo yawned, sitting up on a huge couch. He was napping the entire time.<p>

"BARK! BARK!" Yammy's Dog, Kukkapūro barked loudly.

Yammy grunted in annoyance. "Shut it! I already fed you!"

Soon, he got up and started to leave. "Well, might as well get a movement. Sheesh, what a pain."

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra continued to glance at Orihime. You...what are you doing?"<p>

"W-what?" Orihime questioned, taken aback.

"Why are you helping Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ulquorra asked.

Orihime turned her head away, unable to answer.

"Is it because he's your friend?" Ulquiorra pressed. "If so, why didn't you protect him from the beginning? Why so hesitant?"

"I...I don't..." Orihime stammered.

"Don't know?" Ulquiorra asked. "Then I'll tell you why. It's because-"

"Shut up." Ichigo ordered with a glare. "None of that matters, understand?"

"Ichigo...?" Orihime asked, confused.

The Substitute Soul Reaper turned to her. "Orihime...I appreciate what you did. But...stay back. I don't want you to get hurt."

Hearing this, Orihime looked ashamed. She felt like she was being a burden. "O-okay."

With that taken care of, Ichigo turned to his opponent. "You know, Ulquiorra, you're being quite the chatterbox. And I thought you were the silent and cool type."

Then, Ichigo unleashed a Getsuga Tensho!

"Getsuga?" Ulquiorra questioned. "You're foolish to think that'll work on me, Kurosaki."

However, Ichigo ran at Ulquiorra with the Getsuga Tensho in his blade, shocking Ulquiorra.

CLANG! Their blades clashed!

_"I see...so instead of unleashing his Getsuga, he kept it in his Zanpakuto. Right now, his blows have that power behind."_

Before Ichigo could attack again, Ulquiorra stopped him. "Not so fast."

Pushing his opponent back, Ulquiorra started to speak. "It's no use. Even with this unorthodox tactic of yours, you cannot defeat me with your Getsuga, even when you had your Mask on. With or without that Mask, any strategy that you come up with...is all for naught."

Ichigo scowled at this, continuing to fight.

Meanwhile, Orihime was quietly watching all of this with a concerned expression. "Ichigo..."

Suddenly...two pairs of arms came out from behind, grabbing Orihime!

"MHMF!" Orihime cried, her mouth covered by Loly, who grinned evilly at her.

"Hello. Remember me?" Loly asked mockingly. "Of course you wouldn't. Why should you, Freak?! Your time is up."

Orihime's eyes widened in fear as Loly continued. "Since Lord Aizen wants nothing to do with you, anymore...I can do anything I want with you...and he won't get mad at me...!"

"I'm taking back...everything you stole!" Loly finished, ripping off Orihime's sleeves.

Ichigo quickly noticed, and gasped. "Orihime! Get away from her!"

Loly immediately turned to Ichigo, who was racing towards them. She growled and shouted. "Back off! One more step, and I'll rip one of her eyes out!"

"Getsuga...!" Ichigo muttered, ready to attack. But then...Ulquiorra blocked his attack, getting in the way.

"Ulquiorra?" Loly questioned, surprised.

The Espada didn't glance at her. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not helping you in anyway."

Then he blocked another attack from Ichigo, without even seeing him!

"Ulquiorra! Step back!" Ichigo ordered.

"I will...as soon as you defeat me first." Ulquiorra answered as Loly and Menoly continued to torture Orihime.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ichigo shouted furiously. "RIGHT NOW!"

CRASH!

To everyone's shock...Yammy came crashing from one of the walls!

* * *

><p>"Whoa~!" Sora gasped, feeling the impact from Yammy's arrival.<p>

"Feels like something huge came to the top before we did." Riku noted, crossing his arms. "Must be Yammy. He's the only large guy that I can think of."

Sora took up his thinking pose and said. "He might be helping Ulquiorra up there. We should hurry, Riku!"

"No need to tell me twice." Riku nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Return of a former Hero.<strong>

* * *

><p>"King Mickey...how do we get out of here?" Donald questioned, concerned.<p>

Mickey frowned, rubbing his chin. "I'm afraid I'm at a loss. I told Sora and Riku that we would find a way out of here...but I'm drawing a blank."

"Gawrsh." Goofy mumbled, worried. "I sure hope Sora and Riku will be okay...!"

Cloud was the only one who kept his cool. "Relax. You guys should know that those two can handle anything that comes their way. After all, you stopped Ansem and Organization XIII with them."

"Yeah...but still...!" Donald sighed.

Then, Mickey looked up. "Wait, I got an idea! If those Soul Reapers were able to come here...then maybe we can ask them to take us, Sora and Riku, and everyone else, back to our World!"

"It's worth a shot." Cloud nodded. "Let's go find them."

"YEAH!" Donald and Goofy agreed.

Soon, the Disney Trio and Cloud ran off to find the Soul Reapers. Walking instead of running, Cloud quietly watched his surroundings, looking out for any remaining Nobodies. Then, he felt a slight gust of wind.

Turning around, Cloud waited to see who would appear...but no one did. Satisfied, he resumed walking.

But then...a falling Black Feather...fell to his feet.

"What...?" Cloud questioned, stepping back. Then, he heard a yell of pain. He immediately turned his head...seeing a Flash of Black, slashing Mickey across the chest! It disappeared, slashing Donald on his back, and reappeared in front of Goofy, blasting him with a Orb of Darkness!

Soon, the Disney Trio was knocked out, and defeated.

Seeing this, Cloud tried to find the person or whatever it was, who attacked his allies. Then, he closed his eyes and turned his face away.

"...Sephiroth." He quietly muttered. As soon as he said that name, footsteps were heard from behind.

With his lone Black Wing and his amazingly long Sword, Sephiroth came to a halt. "...Cloud. It's been a while. Have you let go of your past?"

Cloud responded by bringing out his sword. "Sephiroth. How did you find me? What do you want?"

Sephiroth chuckled and said. "That first question makes no difference. I'm right here. That's important enough. Secondly...you should already know that answer."

"Well...you caught me in a bad time." Cloud spoke, taking a fighting stance. "But still, I've been waiting to get rid of you, Sephiroth!"

"Go ahead, and try." Sephiroth challenged, drawing his blade. "However...getting rid of your darkness is impossible, Cloud."

With that...the 2 Rivals clashed!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ulquiorra!" Yammy grinned, landing on his feet. "I came to lend some help!"<p>

Ulquiorra only stared at him. "I don't recall asking for your aid, Yammy."

Ichigo stared at the large Espada in shock. _"He's that Arrancar, who was with Ulquiorra when they first showed up, in Karakura!"_

"That brat looks tougher than last time." Yammy grinned. "So let me take him off your hands!"

"...So I guess you've recovered to your full strength." Ulquiorra noted. "Nonetheless, I don't require your assistance. So, you should take care of the Captains from down below. Or you can just go back to sleep."

Yammy just grinned. "Don't be such a killjoy, Ulquiorra!"

"Your biggest flaw is that you can become completely selfish in a situation like this, Yammy." Ulquiorra stated calmly.

"Ya-Yammy?"

Hearing this, Yammy looked down and saw the shocked Loly and Menoly. Without a word, he smacked Menoly with the back of his hand, sending her crashing into a wall!

"Menoly!" Loly cried out.

Yammy laughed and said. "Ulquiorra! What are these dumb broads doing here?"

"Why not ask them yourself?" Ulquiorra calmly suggested.

"Ah, good point." Yammy smirked, leaning down to a terrified Loly. "Hey, trash. What are maggots like you doing here? You're an eyesore."

Reaching out to grab her, Yammy said. "See you in hell."

SLASH!

Seeing a small cut on his hand, Yammy looked and saw Loly, who had a small dagger in her hand, having let go of Orihime.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted, racing towards her. However, Ulquiorra got in his way.

"I told you, you have to defeat me first." The Espada reminded.

As they fought, Yammy chuckled at his small injury. "So you were hiding something under that skirt of your's? Dirty girl, aren't you?"

Loly seethed angrily as she shouted. **"Poison: **Escolopendra!"****

Having released her Resurrección, Loly's appearance changed. She took on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask grew and covered both of her cheeks. She grew out some armor over her legs, arms, breasts, and neck. Her arms were in the form of two long centipede-like creatures.

"You...you bastard...!" Loly whispered. "I...I didn't come here to be slaughtered by a monster like you! Yammy!"

One of Loly's arms hit one of the pillars, causing it to melt.

"I'LL KILL EVERYONE WITH MY POISON!" Loly roared. "YOU, ULQUIORRA, AND ANYONE ELSE WHO TRIES TO GET IN MY WAY~!"

But then...Yammy's fist smashed her to the ground with no effort.

"Guh...!" Loly coughed up blood, badly injured. Then Yammy picked her up with his fist.

Loly seethed as she coughed up more blood. "Losing...to a lard a*s like you...damn you...!"

"Huh?!" Yammy questioned. Then he smashed her onto a wall, holding her above the ground outside, from the hole he made.

"Care to repeat that? I can't hear you~!" Yammy cackled, holding the bloodied Loly.

She didn't say a word, causing the **10th **Espada to frown. "Dead already? How lame."

With that, Yammy dropped Loly from his hand.

Orihime gasped at this. "Stop! Why did you do that?!"

"Hmm? What was that?" Yammy asked with a grin. "Ulquiorra, is it alright that I kill this bi*ch too?"

"Stop!" Ichigo shouted, still fighting Ulquiorra. "Get away from her!"

Suddenly...a Blue glow flashed across the room. Yammy turned back and saw **Uryū Ishida**, who appeared at the large hole that the Espada made.

Wielding **Ginrei Kojaku, **Uryū shot a single arrow at Yammy, hitting his right shoulder from behind!

"AGH!" Yammy gasped, falling to his knees.

"Uryū!" Ichigo called, surprised.

Getting up on his feet, Yammy angrily turned to Uryū, moving towards him. "You little turd! Where did you come from?!"

"Can't say that I'm surprised, that my arrow didn't go all the way through." Uryū spoke. "You Arrancars have such durable bodies. However...I'd watch my step, if I were you."

BOOM! Instantly, an huge explosion engulfed Yammy! Uryū silently turned back.

"You just stepped on an Anti-Arrancar Mine." The Quincy spoke. "Kurotsuchi gave it to me. Shady bastard."

* * *

><p>"What the?!" Ichigo gasped, he and Ulquiorra watched what just happened.<p>

Then, Yammy groaned in pain, trying to crawl out of a large hole. His body was covered in burns and injuries. "Damn brat...I'll rip you apart!"

"I can hear you just fine. No need to shout." Uryū said, pushing up his glasses. "You're Yammy, correct? **Szayel aporro Granz **mentioned you."

The 10th Espada sneered. "What's it to ya?!"

"Too bad. If I hadn't showed up...you would've had more fun." Uryū said, as the arrow that injured Yammy, started to glow.

"Mala Suerte, for you I suppose." Uryū finished...as the ground broke apart above Yammy, causing him to fall way down below!

"DDDAAAMMMNNNNN~!" Yammy screamed as he fell down.

* * *

><p>"I destroyed every pillar at each floor, all the way up to here." Uryū explained. "Most likely, you'll fall down at the bottom."<p>

* * *

><p>"Why all the pillars destroyed?" Riku questioned as he and Sora made it to the next floor.<p>

"Never mind that!" Sora answered. "We're almost there!"

Stopping to catch his breath, Riku looked up...and saw Yammy falling from above, crashing onto the floor the Keyblade Duo were on, and fell down another hole!

"...Yammy?!" Sora questioned, seeing the massive hole in front of him. He looked down, and saw the Espada, who was still falling.

Riku came over and took a look. "...Looks like something happened up there. Anyway, we won't have to deal with Yammy. We should hurry."

"Got it." Sora nodded. Soon, he and Riku jumped over the wide hole, and went to the next floor.

Just after they left...Pluto came running up, panting happily. Following him was Kairi, who breathed in exhaustion.

"You're in better shape than I am." She sighed, shaking her head. Then she groaned, seeing the hole Yammy made.

"...I'm starting to hate this place, more and more." Kairi muttered.

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched as Uryū walked over to him. "Uryū..."<p>

"What? Want some answers at this time?" Uryū questioned. "That's a bit reckless of you."

Then he started to speak. "First off, Kurotsuchi healed me, after he was done with Renji. He gave me that explosive mine as well. When an Arrancar comes within it's spiritual energy sensors, it'll unleash an explosion. I hid it in the ceiling below us."

"Got more questions?" Uryū asked.

Hearing this, Ichigo simply smirked. "I never had any. You're the one with a motor mouth. What a pain."

Then...he started to walk away. "Uryū...protect Orihime. If her powers can't protect her from my battle with Ulquiorra...then shield her with all of your might."

"...I would have done so, without you asking." Uryū spoke.

Orihime silently watched Ichigo, worried.

The Substitute Soul Reaper walked back to Ulquiorra, who calmly waited this whole time.

"Sorry for making you wait, Ulquiorra." Ichigo started...as he placed his hand on his face. "This is what you wanted to see, right? This is...my **Hollowfication!"**

With that...Ichigo's Hollow Mask appeared on his face! Soon, he raced towards Ulquiorra with Zangetsu in hand. The Espada blocked his attack, but his sword slightly cracked from the pressure.

Soon, he jumped over a Getsuga Tensho that Ichigo fired at him. Eventually, the two flew out of the tower from a huge hole. Ulquiorra fired a green Cero at Ichigo...and it completely engulfed him!

As the smoke cleared...Ichigo was shown, completely unharmed!

Seeing this, Ulquiorra slightly paused, before he used Sonido to race towards the top of the tower.

**"What the?!" **Ichigo questioned, chasing after his opponent.** "Ulquiorra! Get back here, dammit!"**

Soon, Ichigo made it to the top. He looked around and asked. **"Is...is this above the dome of Las Noches?"**

"That's correct." Ulquiorra confirmed, standing above Ichigo. "The Espada, ranked 4th and higher...are forbidden to release their Resurrección inside Las Noches."

* * *

><p>Rukia panted, having defeated another one of Rudbornn's Calavera.<p>

"What's the matter?" Rudbornn questioned. "Are you afraid? Of the god-like power of my Árbol? Where I can generate unlimited, faithful soldiers...known as my Calaveras."

"Ugh!" Rukia panted, fighting off more Calaveras.

"Despite this power that Lord Aizen granted me, I was unable to become an Espada." Rudbornn started. "Compared to the magnificent Espada...you and your deluded team are utterly foolish to think that you have a chance of defeating them. It's like trying to pierce a shield with a dull blade!"

Suddenly, Rudbornn looked up, shocked by the immense pressure he was feeling. "Ulquiorra...! He's...he's going to use his Resurrección!"

Meanwhile, Orihime and Uryū were looking up at the top of the tower.

"...Ichigo...!" Orihime whispered.

* * *

><p>"...There are 2 Forbidden actions that Lord Aizen made clear. Inside of Las Noches...The Espada's <strong>Gran Rey Cero, <strong>and the** Resurrección **of the 4 Highest ranking Espada...both are forbidden to be used inside of Las Noches. Their very power...can completely demolish Las Noches itself." Ulquiorra explained.

Then, he pointed his sword at Ichigo and said. **"Enclose...**Murciélago...!"****

Saying this...a burst of spiritual energy, mixed with black and green, started to pour like Rain, around Ichigo. He watched...as Ulquiorra stepped out from the shadows.

He gained a Bat-like appearance. Large, black bat wings had formed on his back. His hair grew out, longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centered on top of his head, with two large horns extending from the outside to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face became black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails grew, sharper and longer. His Arrancar attire took on the form of a robe.

Seeing Ichigo's widen eyes, Ulquiorra spoke. "Do not tremble. Be aware of your surroundings. Don't let your guard down, for even a second."

Instantly, Ulquiorra used **Luz de la Luna, **creating a long Javelin, made of green spiritual energy. Then, he charged right at Ichigo!

Right away, Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho, causing a massive explosion. The smoke cleared away after a while.

"...You used a Getsuga on reflex. A prudent action at best." Ulquiorra noted. "If you hadn't...your head would be at my feet, right about now...Ichigo Kurosaki.

The Substitute Soul Reaper remained silent...a chuck of his Mask destroyed.

_"...You've got to be kidding me...!" _Ichigo thought. _"His speed surpasses mine! Even with my Mask on, I couldn't react in time...!"_

Then, Ulquiorra spoke. "Your Hollow abilities had increased from last time, and your time limit had increased too. Yet...for your Mask to be shattered so easily...it's a pity."

With that, Ulquiorra charged right at Ichigo, once again!

* * *

><p>As he ran, Riku came to a sudden halt.<p>

"This power...I can't even describe it...!" He whispered.

Sora nodded in amazement. "It sounds like it came from the very top. That's just perfect. Now we'll have to run again!"

"...Not with the Star Shard." Riku smirked, taking out the blue Star shaped object.

"...Again?" Sora groaned, slumping on the ground with a sick look.

"None of that, now." Riku ordered. "If we had better options, I wouldn't have to use it. So no complaining."

Sora was about to whine again...until he and Riku heard some loud barking. Then...Pluto came out, jumping on top of Sora, licking his face!

"P-Pluto!" Sora gasped, then he started to laugh, petting the eager Disney Dog. "I'm happy to see you again, too! Where were you, anyway?"

"Yeah. We didn't see you with King Mickey." Riku noted, scratching Pluto on his head. Seconds later, the Keyblade Wielders could hear foot steps.

Confused, Sora and Riku turned to the entrance, where Pluto came out of it. Then...Kairi appeared, with a sigh.

"You're way too...over exuberant...for me." Kairi muttered. Then she looked up...and saw Sora and Riku.

"...Kairi?!" Riku questioned, shocked. Sora was stunned, but silent. He and Kairi continued to stare at each other, for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, Sora opened his mouth to speak...but he didn't get the chance to do so, as Kairi tackled him to the ground!

"SORA! You big JERK! Do you have ANY idea how worried I was?!" Kairi questioned angrily, shaking Sora by his shirt.

The spiky haired teen coughed and spoke. "K-Kairi?! Where were you this whole time?!"

"I'm the one with the questions!" Kairi snapped. "You got a ton of explaining to do, BUSTER!"

Gently prying her hands off, Sora sighed and said. "...I'm sorry, Kairi. I really made you sick with worry, right?"

Hearing this, Kairi sighed and helped Sora to his feet. "...No matter what, I can never stay mad for too long."

"Good to hear." Sora smiled, hugging his girlfriend. Kairi quietly sniffled, tears in her eyes.

"Sora...I'm so happy...!" She whispered. "You're here...you're really here."

Nodding at this with a warm smile, Sora gently kissed Kairi, and she tenderly kissed back.

"Um...I'm still here." Riku pointed out, annoyed.

The couple stopped what they were doing, blushing with embarrassment. Kairi giggled and hugged Riku too.

"Riku...I missed you too." She said. "Thanks for looking after Sora for me."

"It's no big deal." Riku chuckled, patting Kairi on the shoulder. "Keeping an eye on Sora is like a full time job. I should be charging you two for my services."

"Oh, you're so funny." Sora said sarcastically. Soon, he, Riku and Kairi started to laugh, with Pluto happily running around them.

* * *

><p>While Riku was trying to take better control of the Star shard, Sora and Kairi started to talk.<p>

"You're saying that this Aizen guy tricked you and Riku into an alliance?" Kairi questioned, having been told about the situation from Sora.

"That's right." Sora nodded, upset. "He used us, Kairi."

Kairi sighed and said. "Sora, you should know better than to trust someone from another World, and a complete stranger at that!"

"...You're right. Absolutely right." Sora sighed, ashamed. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. What's done is done." Kairi assured, patting him on the head. "Besides, if he was able to trick you AND Riku, then I can't blame you guys."

Sora nodded at this before he took a double-take. "Wait just a second! What did you mean, me AND Riku?!"

"I think she meant that I'm less likely to be fooled, unlike you, Sora." Riku joked, still working on the Star Shard.

"Gee, thanks for your honest riposte, BUDDY." Sora scowled.

Kairi rolled her eyes and said. "Anyway, let's get out of here. I've had enough of adventure, for today."

Hearing that, Sora and Riku became strangely quiet.

"Um...what's wrong?" Kairi asked, confused. "Is it something I said?"

Sora shook his head and answered. "Kairi...we can't go back, yet. There's some unfinished business that we have to take care of."

The Princess of Heart's eyes went wide. "What? But...! But Sora-!"

Riku interrupted her, saying. "It's just as what Sora said. We have to stop Aizen, Kairi. He's going to pay, for using the two of us in the first place."

A pause. Then Kairi slapped her forehead. "What am I going to do with you two? Seriously."

Sora and Riku smiled at this.

"Well, if you two insist on staying, then so will I!" Kairi replied, summoning her Keyblade.

"That's the spirit." Riku smirked.

"Let's get going then!" Sora grinned. "To Ichigo and Ulquuorra!"

"Huh?" Kairi questioned as she took Sora by the hand. "Who are they?"

Sora rubbed the back of his head as he held Riku with his other hand. "It's a long story, Kairi."

"We'll tell you on the way." Riku added as he finally activated the Star Shard. Soon, the 3 Best Friends flew up to the top of Las Noches!

* * *

><p>Uryū was seen, trying to catch a glimpse at the top of Las Noches. His eyes turned to a hole in the sky.<p>

"...So it was fake." He noted. "Strange."

Then he turned his attention to Orihime, who was quiet.

"...Orihime." Uryū called, causing the Healer to silently glance at her. _"I'm glad she's okay. No...it's too soon to say that."_

The Quincy smiled somewhat and said. "Don't worry. Ichigo will win."

This caused Orihime to smile back at him without a word. Uryū turned his attention to the top of Las Noches.

_"I can only say that truthfully...when you defeat him...Ichigo." _Uryū thought.

* * *

><p>Getting pushed back, Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu onto the dome, skidding back as he did. Then he waved his hand over his Hollow Mask, restoring it to it's original state. Then he saw Ulquiorra flying over to him.<p>

Holding another green javelin, Ulquiorra clashed with Ichigo!

"Ichigo Kurosaki...use your Getsuga." Ulquiorra ordered.

Ichigo looked shocked at hearing this.

"Your Getsuga is at the peak of your own power." Ulquiorra explained. "If it's your most powerful technique...then fire it at me. I shall show you...the true difference between our power."

His Hollow eyes widening, Ichigo angrily pushed Ulquiorra back in the sky.

**"Use my Getsuga...? Don't be stupid! I don't need to be told...to do such an obvious thing!" **Ichigo shouted.

Soon, a large wave of Black Spiritual energy surrounded him. "**Getsuga...TENSHO!"**

Immediately, Ichigo fired a very large Getsuga at Ulquiorra, consuming the Espada right away! An explosion occurred as well.

Ichigo silently waited, trying to find his opponent in the cloud of smoke.

"Just as I predicted."

Ulquiorra emerged, apparently unharmed. "In the end...you're just a Human."

**"You...there isn't even a single scratch...!" **Ichigo gasped.

The Espada didn't respond to that. Only saying. "Your Getsuga...is quite similar to the Cero, that we Arrancars use."

**"Don't compare the Getsuga to that crap." **Ichigo ordered.

"I see." Ulquorra muttered. "You haven't seen it yet. Watch closely...and see the powerful force...of a released Espada's Cero."

Ichigo only glared at this.

**"Cero Oscuras." **Ulquiorra said...releasing a vast wide, Black Cero from his index finger at Ichigo!

The Substitute Soul Reaper stood there, stunned. As the Cero Oscuras made contact...Ichigo's Hollow Mask completely shattered!

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Orihime gasped, falling to her knees as the entire tower shook terribly.<p>

"Orihime!" Uryū called as he watched the top of the dome. "Dammit! What's going on up there!?"

The Healer remained quiet...before she spoke. "Uryu...I need you to take me up there."

Hearing this, the Quincy remained silent.

_"For some reason...I wasn't surprised when she asked me to do such a ridiculous request. But...I just didn't have the heart to turn her down. But it wasn't long..."_

"Please...!" Orihime pleaded.

_"Before I would regret that decision."_

* * *

><p>Right now...half of the dome was destroyed. Ichigo was seen, falling from the sky with half of his upper attire destroyed. He received horrible injuries, and he kept his Hollow eyes.<p>

"Dammit...!" Ichigo groaned as he kept falling. Then he saw Ulquiorra, who smashed him into a pillar with one of his wings!

Seeing Ichigo on his feet, having landed inside the pillar, Ulquiorra flew over to him. "...Don't you understand, now? No matter how much your powers resemble that of an Arrancar's...we are simply worlds apart."

Ichigo panted heavily at this.

"For a Human, or Soul Reaper, it's natural for them to obtain a power, and mimic it as a Hollow's. But the truth is...Hollows and Soul Reaper will never be equals. Much less a Human."

Standing over him, Ulquiorra watched as Ichigo struggled to stand up with a tight grip on Zangetsu. Soon, a bit of Black Spiritual energy circled around the blade.

"Getsuga...!" Ichigo panted, ready to use his technique.

"Don't you get it...IT'S USELESS!" Ulquiorra angrily snapped, showing anger for the first time. Then he slashed Ichigo away with his javelin, sending straight into multiple towers.

As Ichigo flew out of the last tower, Ulquiorra bashed him into another! The Substitute Soul Reaper groaned, laying down at the top. Then, the Espada appeared, and hoisted him up by the neck.

"...Why? Why won't you drop your Zanpakuto?" Ulquiorra questioned. "You've already seen the clear difference in our power. And yet, you still think you have a chance of beating me?"

"Difference...power...!" Ichigo spoke. "...Just shut up."

He looked down at his enemy and asked. "Do you think...that I'm going to just throw in the towel...because you're stronger than me?"

Ulquiorra seemed surprised by this.

"I already knew from the beginning...that you were stronger. But so what, you jacka*s? Nothing has changed...no matter how much you show me that power of yours."

Then, determination shined in Ichigo's eyes. "I will defeat you...Ulquiorra...!"

Silently...the Espada let go of Ichigo's neck, allowing the Substitute Soul Reaper to stand.

"...Ichigo Kurosaki...those are only the Pitiable words of someone...who doesn't know True Despair." Ulquiorra whispered, raising his spiritual pressure.

Seeing Ichigo's shocked expression, the Espada spoke again. "Allow me to show you...what True Despair looks like."

Shockingly...Ulquiorra's appearance changed once again. While he kept his wings, his white coat was gone. Now, his white torso was revealed, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole appeared to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist was covered in black fur, which covered his arms and legs. His fingers grew out claw-like extensions, and his feet resembled that of a bird's talons. The irises of his eyes turned yellow, and the sclera had became green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increased in size and also turned black. Ulquiorra's Hollow Mask was completely gone too. He had two large bat-like ears, and his #4 tattoo was gone.

As this happened...Sora, Riku and Kairi appeared in the sky. They flew down and landed on the ground.

"We made it." Riku muttered, pocketing the Star Shard.

Sora nodded as he and Kairi observed the battlefield. Sora looked, and spotted Ichigo...and Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo!" Sora yelled out, running over to him. As he looked straight ahead, he came to a sudden halt, looking at Ulquiorra's new form with disbelief.

"Ulquiorra...is that you?" The spiky haired Keyblade Wielder questioned.

Hearing his name, Ulquiorra turned his head, and saw the Keyblade Trio. He didn't seem at all surprised to see them.

"...Sora." Ulquiorra said calmly.

Silently...Sora, Riku and Kairi stared at Ulquiorra, who stared right back at them too.

This battle...was only just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time...the battle of True Despair will begin. Only 2 more chapters to go.<strong>

**Also, 2 more Worlds for Shattered Illuminations to go.**

**Until then, see you guys next time!**


	49. Rise of the Beast: Ichigo's Heart

**I'm back again. Here's the newest chapter for today. One more to go, and this story is over.**

**Also, here's the 12th World for Shattered Illuminations.**

**1-The Avengers.**

**2-Fairy Tail: Tartarus Arc.**

**3-One Piece: Dressrosa Arc.**

**4-Princess and the Frog.**

**5-Avatar: Legend of Korra.**

**6-Durarara.**

**7-Frozen.**

**8-The Dark Knight.**

**9-RWBY.**

**10-Metal Gear Solid.**

**11-Star Wars **Episode VI: Return of the Jedi.****

**12-X-Men: Evolution.**

**13-Not Yet.**

**I decided on X-Men: Evolution because I watched the series a LOT back then. I did say that I wouldn't pick any more cartoons, but I decided to let it slide.**

**Only one more World to go. Right now, I'm going to show the list of Worlds that everyone else suggested.**

**1-Sonic. 2-Earthbound. 3-Scott Pilgrim vs the World. 4-Sword Art Online. **

**5-Attack on Titan.**

**6-Ranma 1/2. 7-Danny Phantom. 8-Justice League. 9-Kim Possible. **

**10-Ben 10.**

**11-Super Mario RPG. 12-The Princess Bride. 13-The Black Cauldron. **

**14-Assassins Creed II. 15-Toy Story. **

**16-Hunger Games. ****17-Ratchet and Clank. 18-Kamen Rider Ryuki. 19-Terminator. ****20-Kung Fu Panda.**

**21-The Chronicles of Narnia. 22-Star Fox. 23-The Never Ending Story. **

**24-Power Rangers. 25-Tales of the Abyss.**

**26-Shrek. 27-Legend of Zelda. 28-Jurassic Park. 29-Slug Terra. **

**30-Robots-2005.**

**31-Pikmin. 32-Ice Age. 33-Monk. 34-Final Fantasy 13. 35-Dissidia.**

**36-Oblivion. 37-Thumbelina. 38-Lilo and Stitch. 39-Popeye. 40-Rocky.**

**41-Willy Wonka. 42-Planet of the Apes. 43-Men in Black. 44-Monster House. 45-Speed Racer.**

**46-Rescue Heroes. 47-Battleship. 48-Pacific Rim. 49-Okami. 50-Pokemon.**

**51-Bakugan. 52-Blue Exorcist. 53-Naruto Shippuden. 54-Epic Mickey.  
>55-DragonBall Z.<strong>

**56-Atlantis The Lost Empire. 57-The Emperor's New Groove. **

**58-Rurouni Kenshin. 59-Yu Yu Hakusho. 60-Spider-Man.**

**61-Asura's Wrath. 62-Wreck-it Ralph. 63-Inuyasha. 64-Lord of the Rings. **

**65-Adventure Time.**

**66-My Little Pony. 67-Sly Cooper. 68-How to Train Your Dragon. **

**69-Persona 4. 70-La corda d'or.**

**71-Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. 72-Fate Stay Night. ****73-Nura Rise of the Yokai Clan. 74-Skip Beat. 75-Totally Spies.**

**76-School Rumble. ****77-Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. ****78-Hunter X Hunter (Chimera Ant Arc). ****79-Gakuen Alice. ****80-Ouran High School Host Club.**

**81-Pandora Hearts. 82-Magi. 83-Treasure Planet. 84-Megaman. **

**85-Destiny(Video Game).**

**86-Jak. 87-Halo. 88-Sailor Moon. 89-The Croods. 90-Rise of the Guardians.  
><strong>

**91-Oz: The Great and Powerful. 92-Dark Cloud 2. 93-That 70's Show. **

**94-Dracula. 95-Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
><strong>

**96-Fire Emblem. 97-Gintama. 98-Titanfall. 99-Ed Edd n Eddy. **

**100-Devil May Cry.**

**101-Teen Titans. 102-Young Justice. 103-Brave. 104-Mortal Kombat.**

**105-Total Drama Series.  
><strong>

**106-Code Lyoko. 107-Generator Rex. 108-Lab Rats. 109-Percy Jackson.**

**110-Telltale Games. **

**111-The Walking Dead. 112-Fallout.  
><strong>

**Now...you can only pick 1 World. Which ever World has the most votes, I'll pick it as the 13th World.**

**So, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In Las Noches, Orihime and Uryū were seen, riding up to the dome of Las Noches on a platform, made of Spiritual Energy.<p>

"How amazing. I was able to do this when I passed through the Garganta." Uryū explained. "I realized that when I was half way here in Hueco Mundo. It's a shame...I could have made good use of this, earlier."

"Uryū..." Orihime whispered.

Before she or Uryū could speak any further...a extremely immense amount of Spiritual energy was felt from the dome.

"What...! What is this?!" Uryū questioned, he and Orihime shocked. "It's coming from up there!"

The pressure they felt, was simply unbelievable.

"_What...is this...?!"_ Uryū mentally questioned. _"T__his...is this Spirit Energy? It's so different . I've never felt anything like it before. It's not just the strength or the size of it. It's so thick, so dense, that it doesn't even compare to normal Spiritual energy at all. It feels almost as though...there's an ocean up there above the sky...over our heads...!"_

"Oh no...Ichigo...!" Orihime whispered, deeply concerned.

"Dammit!" Uryū cursed. "We have to hurry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Keyblade Trio was seen, still staring at Ulquiorra.<p>

"...Ulquiorra." Sora finally spoke. "Is that...your Resurrección?"

"Correction. This is the Second Form of my Resurreccion." Ulquiorra answered. **"Resurrección: Segunda Etapa."**

"Are you serious?!" Sora gasped in shock. "So the Espada have a Second Form of that?!"

Ulquiorra shook his head at this. "No. Amongst the Espada...I'm the only one who is capable of achieving this form. Not even Lord Aizen is aware of this."

Riku gritted his teeth. "Great. That makes taking you down twice as hard."

Ignoring this, Ulquiorra turned his attention to Kairi. "And who might this be?"

Sora jumped in front of Kairi, holding out his **Oblivion** Keyblade. "Her name is Kairi. She can also use the Keyblade, like me and Riku!"

Kairi nodded and said. "Hello, Ulquiorra. It's nice to meet you. Though by the looks of things, you don't seem to be a friend of Sora's. Am I right?"

"Correction." Ulquiorra calmly confirmed. Then he paid his attention back to Sora and Riku. "Now...I have another question. Sora...Riku...tell me. Why are you still here, in Hueco Mundo?"

"We're here to defeat you." Riku answered, summoning his Keyblade. "That pretty much sums it up."

The Espada didn't even blink at this. "What for? I am not your enemy, I never was. Your reasoning is quite lackluster."

"If we want to stop Aizen, we should take down his strongest fighters first." Riku retorted. "That'll make things easier for us, and for the Soul Reapers that are fighting him."

"...How very ignorant." Ulquiorra answered. "Your alliance with Lord Aizen is finished. You have absolutely no reason to get involved, anymore than you've already had. So...just go. This War is of no concern, for either of you."

"Don't play dumb!" Sora snapped. "You knew that Aizen was lying to us about what was going! He used me, and Riku!"

Hearing this, Ulquiorra pointed his finger at the Keyblade Trio. "...And what did you two do about it? Nothing. Riku, I knew that you've had strong suspicions about what Lord Aizen was telling you and Sora. And yet...you both stayed. You never tried to leave Hueco Mundo. Even when you and Sora went to the Human World and the Soul Society, you always came back to Las Noches."

That statement left Sora and Riku speechless.

"We...we only stayed because...I really hoped that Aizen had a way...to take us back home...!" Sora whispered.

"Your way of thinking is mere injudiciousness." Ulquiorra pointed out. "Alas, I still can't understand why you want to stop Lord Aizen. He, Gin, Kaname, myself and the rest of the Espada have never displayed ill intent towards any of you."

Riku scowled. "Are you forgetting Baraggan, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra?"

"Nnoitra is dead." Ulquiorra reminded. "Baraggan is in the Human World, and Grimmjow is nowhere to be found. If this is just petty retaliation for what they did, then you two are even more foolish than I predicted."

Sora growled and took a fighting stance. "You're really starting to annoy me, Ulquiorra! I don't care what you have to say! I'm stopping Aizen because it's the right thing to do! That's that! And me and Riku don't have to explain anything to you!"

"...It seems that any point of having a conversation is long gone." Ulquiorra spoke while closing his eyes. "If you wish to engage in combat, then I'll have no choice...but to hang your dead bodies on the top of Las Noches."

"Bring it on." Riku challenged, staying at Sora's side.

"If you want to hurt Sora, you'll have to get to me first." Kairi said, glaring fiercely as she summoned her Keyblade.

But then...

"D-don't!"

Sora immediately turned to Ichigo, who was barely standing on his feet. He held Zangetsu tightly.

"Ichigo!" Sora called, he and Kairi running over to him.

The Substitute Soul Reaper panted heavily. "Sora...don't get involved. This is my fight! I want to be the one to finish this!"

"Are you crazy?!" Sora questioned. "I mean, look at you! You're way worse than you were after fighting Grimmjow! Ichigo, let me and my friends fight Ulquiorra. You can't win in your condition!"

"NO!" Ichigo angrily growled. "Ulquiorra is my opponent! Stay out of this, all of YOU!"

Riku slapped his forehead. "You got to be kidding me...!"

Ulquiorra was quietly observing Ichigo. "You still insist on fighting me...even after witnessing this second form?"

Ichigo merely scowled in response.

_"...I see. It's not that he's too confused to be afraid. But by the looks of it, he doesn't seem to be giving up either. He thinks that he can still win." _Ulquiorra thought.

Then, he took a fighting stance. "Very well then. I shall tear your body to shreds. Maybe then, you'll understand."

With, that, the Espada charged at Ichigo!

"Ulquiorra, stop!" Sora shouted.

Instantly, Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo by the left side of his head...and knocked him into another pillar!

Landing at the top of the pillar, Ichigo tried to fight back, but Ulquiorra harshly whipped him with the end of his tail!

"Ichigo Kurosaki...you're the paragon of foolishness." Ulquiorra spoke as he flew at the Substitute Soul Reaper.

Ichigo responded by revealing his Hollow Mask.

"Despite witnessing my power, you still think you have a chance of victory." Ulquiorra noted. "I don't understand you at all."

Soon, Ulquiorra knocked Ichigo into 2 more pillars!

"If this is because of that Heart that you Humans speak of, then it is the one who misguides you. That Heart...will be the reason why you've been defeated."

Panting heavily, Ichigo stood, still holding onto Zangetsu. His Hollow Mask was gone, though.

"I'm not fighting you...because I think I can win." Ichigo growled. "I'm fighting you...because I HAVE to win!"

"...Nonsense." Ulquiorra whispered.

* * *

><p>Having made it to the dome, Uryū and Orihime jumped on and landed.<p>

"I can feel Ichigo's Spirit energy. But where is he?" Uryū questioned.

Orihime looked up...and her eyes widened in horror.

* * *

><p>"That moron!" Sora cursed, he and his friends running to where Ichigo was. "We have to help him! I don't care how much he insists on fighting Ulquiorra himself!"<p>

_"Something tells me that fighting Ulquiorra won't be very easy at all." _Riku thought.

Kairi was about to reply until she looked up, and gasped. "Sora! Riku! Look up there!"

* * *

><p>"So...all of you have arrived." Ulquiorra noted. His long tail...was wrapped around Ichigo's neck, lifting up in the air.<p>

"Ic...hi...go?" Orihime whispered.

Sora growled angrily. "Ulquiorra, put Ichigo down! He's done! He can't fight you anymore! Fight me instead, you coward!"

"Why? Your chances of beating me, are as low as Kurosaki's." Ulquiorra spoke. Then he turned to the frightened Orihime.

"Now watch...as the very man you put all of your hope in...loses his life here." The Espada said...charging up a Cero Oscuras with his left hand.

"No...No...!" Orihime whispered before she screamed. **"STOP~!"**

**BOOM!**

Ulquiorra blasted a large hole...into Ichigo's chest. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Uryu stared with wide, horrified eyes.

However...Orihime was the most shocked out of all of them combined.

As for Ichigo...his expression and eyes...were completely empty. Almost as though...he was really dead.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Swordsmen vs 1.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tch!" Cloud grunted, getting pushed back by Sephiroth. The silver haired man smirked before trying to stab Cloud through his chest.<p>

KLANG! Cloud was able to block the blow in time!

"It's no use, Cloud." Sephiroth said as he swung his massive blade at the left, trying to decapitate Cloud!

Cloud didn't say a word, simply ducking down before trying to slash Sephiroth up close.

"Are you really trying?" Sephiroth chuckled as he casually blocked the attack. "With the way you are right now, defeating the darkness is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, if you try hard enough!" Cloud growled, lifting up his sword, and he brought it down to the ground, unleashing a powerful shockwave!

Sephiroth didn't even blink as he flew up in the sky. "Too easy. Your movements are quite predictable, Cloud. I thought you could do better than that."

"Then why don't you show me how's it done?" Cloud challenged, looking up at his foe in the air."

"Bold words. You won't have time to regret them though." Sephiroth chuckled as he teleported in front of Cloud, swinging his blade at him!

SLASH! His attack ended up leaving a nasty gash on Cloud's chest, cutting through his upper attire as well.

Cloud coughed up some blood before he grabbed the edge of Sephiroth's sword, and pulled it forward, bringing Sephiroth closer too.

"Try dodging this." Cloud muttered as he sliced at Sephiroth, leaving a deep cut on his left arm.

Not even winching from the attack, Sephiroth jumped back nonetheless. He smirked and said. "Looks like our battle is heating up. Perhaps I should get a bit more serious."

"Like I'll give you a chance before that." Cloud hissed, swinging his sword once again.

His long sword glowing, Sephiroth blocked Cloud's attack before slashing him across his right leg. Then he knocked him to the ground with a powerful kick!

**"Scintilla." **Sephiroth smirked, taking a fighting stance. "Now, it's your turn, Cloud. Make your move."

"Fine by me." Cloud muttered as he got up. "Stars, rain down!"

Using **Meteorain, **Cloud summoned a barrage of tiny meteors at Sephiroth, exploding on the ground at impact!

However, Sephiroth merely flew out of the way in time.

"That was too sad, even for you." Sephiroth taunted. Then he frowned, trying to spot Cloud. The blond haired man disappeared from sight.

Sephiroth flew around a bit, trying to search for him. "I can't spot him down there. But if he's not on the ground...then he must be-!"

SLASH!

"Ugh...!" Sephiroth groaned, his Left Black Wing having gained a painful cut on it. He turned his head and saw Cloud, who was behind him. Sephiroth landed on his feet, followed by Cloud.

"I get it. You used Meteorain to distract me so you can perform a sneak attack." Sephiroth smirked. "How cunning of you, Cloud."

"Save your praise." Cloud warned, pointing his blade at his opponent. "You underestimated me, Sephiroth. I'm much stronger than you think."

Sephiroth chuckled and said. "I already knew that. It's not that I'm underestimating your strength. I just have doubt that you have the Will to defeat me."

"Hmph. You're just full of excuses, aren't you?" Cloud questioned before he charged at Sephiroth!

"How about this?" Sephiroth asked, summoning many flame pillars around himself! Cloud growled, the flames drawing him in.

Jumping up with his sword held up, Cloud used a downward slash at Sephiroth! **"Braver!"**

Right away, Sephiroth dodged Cloud's attack by jumping out of the way. The flame pillars disappeared as he did this.

"You're still to hasty." Sephiroth noted before he teleported away.

Cloud immediately started to search around until Sephiroth appeared right next to him. **"Octaslash."**

Soon, he started to violently slash Cloud with 8 extremely sharp attacks!

"Agh!" Cloud groaned before Sephiroth elbowed him across the face, knocking him down! He sat up in pain as he looked up, seeing the edge of Sephiroth's blade, pointed directly at his face.

"See if you can dodge this next attack." Sephiroth smirked. "Or rather, this last attack."

Before Sephiroth could kill Cloud, he pulled his sword away from Cloud's face...and blocked an attack from someone behind!

"Tch. You look pretty strong." Kenpachi grinned, having been the one who attacked Sephiroth.

"Impressive. If I didn't react in time, you would've done some terrible damage." Sephiroth smirked, pushing Kenpachi back.

Kenpachi smirked back. "If you have time to talk, then you should be using that time to fight me."

Taking a swords stance, Sephiroth chuckled. "2 against 1? That hardly seems like a real battle to me."

Suddenly, Sephiroth turned around...and blocked an thrust attack from Byakuya!

"3 against 1. The odds are slightly better." Sephiroth chuckled.

Byakuya merely took on a swords stance. "You're not an Arrancar, nor a Soul Reaper. What exactly are you?"

"Any answer is pointless." Sephiroth answered as he slashed at Byakuya, who blocked his attack.

**"**Hadō #63. **Raikōhō." ******Byakuya muttered, firing a massive amount of Yellow Spiritual energy from his hand at Sephiroth, which resembled a Lightning strike!

BOOM! The spot where Sephiroth was standing on got destroyed by the Kido Spell!

"...Did that get him?" Cloud quietly questioned, getting up.

Kenpachi growled in annoyance. "Kuchiki! You better not have killed him. I wanted to fight him first!"

"You're difficult to deal with as always." The Soul Reaper Captain responded. Then...Byakuya looked on in horror...as a long blade went through his chest from behind!

Sephiroth smirked, standing behind the Soul Reaper. "Looks like I'm facing 2 instead of 3...or am I?"

BLOCK!

Reacting instantly, Sephiroth blocked an attack from Byakuya, who appeared from his left side.

_"He saw through my **Utsusemi. **This man...is not an ordinary opponent." _Byakuya thought, calmly taking on his fighting stance.

However, Kenpachi got in front of him. "Back off, Kuchiki. Go find someone else to slice up with your Senbonzakura."

But then, Cloud got in front too. "Both of you step back. Sephiroth is my opponent. This doesn't concern any of you."

"I'll be the one to decide that." Byakuya answered, holding Senbonzakura.

"Tch. Don't blame me if I cut you both by accident." Kenpachi grinned, holding his worn out Zanpakuto with one hand.

"Just don't get in my way." Cloud warned as he held his huge sword with both hands.

Seeing all of this made Sephiroth chuckle in amusement. "I wonder...who will be the victor...and who will the killed?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Sora and Co.<strong>

* * *

><p>Orihime was seen looking up at Ichigo...with wide and terrified eyes. Ulquiorra still held him by the neck with his long tail. Finally...the Espada let him go, causing Ichigo to fall very high in the air.<p>

**"...NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" **Orihime screamed, horrified as she ran at where Ichigo was landing. She immediately used **Santen Kesshun **to cushion his fall, allowing him to land safety onto it.

Seeing this, Orihime tried to make her way over to him. But then, Ulquiorra appeared right in front of her.

"It's useless, woman." Ulquiorra calmly spoke. "Even your powers aren't enough to bring him back to the living."

Before Orihime could respond, Ulquiorra quickly turned and blocked Sora's Keyblade with his bare hand.

"Sora. You still intend to fight me?" The Espada questioned. "As I told Ichigo Kurosaki, it's-"

"Don't know, don't care...!" Sora growled, angry. Soon, he jumped back and took a swing at Ulquiorra's head.

Dodging this, Ulquiorra was ready to attack before Riku and Kairi used **Strike Raid **at the same time!

"You cannot win." Ulquiorra said as he smacked the flying Keyblades away with his tail. "You will suffer Ichigo Kurosaki's fate."

"Ulquiorra, hasn't anyone ever told you that you talk too much?!" Sora questioned, using **Blitz **to perform a triple jump attack!

Not even blanking, Ulqhiorra swiftly dodged his attack with ease. Then he wrapped his tail around Sora's neck!

"AGH!" Sora choked, the tail wrapping very tightly.

Ulquiorra charged up a Cero Oscuras with one of his hands. "I'll sent you off to reunite with Ichigo Kurosaki."

"DON'T THINK SO!"

The Espada turned and saw Kairi charging at him!

"You leave Sora alone!" Kairi ordered, gripping her Keyblade tightly.

"...Foolish little girl." Ulquiorra muttered, dropping Sora with his tail. Then he went to grab Kairi.

GRAB! He went and grabbed Kairi by the arm! "You can die in Sora's place instead."

"No...I...WON'T!" Kairi snapped, her body glowing with very bright Light! To Ulquiorra's shock, his hand started to smoke!

"What?" Ulquiorra questioned, his hand slightly burned. He turned to Kairi and thought. _"She...she's not an ordinary Human."_

Panting, Kairi ran over to Sora's side. She helped him up and asked. "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora nodded, catching his breath. "Yeah. Thanks Kairi."

As they talked, Ulquiorra was charging right behind them. However, Riku jumped in front of him.

**"Dark Splicer!" **Riku shouted, teleporting around Ulquiorra multiple times, slashing at him.

Bringing up his tail, Ulquiorra was able to blocked every single one of Riku's attacks! "You've gotten stronger, but not at the level where I can declare you my equal."

Riku just smirked at this. "That's why I have Sora and Kairi to back me up."

"TAKE THIS!" Sora and Kairi yelled, both of them firing off Firagas at Ulquiorra! However, the Espada started to blow them away with his large bat wings.

Pointing his finger at them, Ulquiorra started to charge another Cero Oscuras at the Keyblade Trio. "Perish, all of you."

Immediately, Uryū appeared behind Ulquiorra, firing an arrow at his back. However, Ulquiorra easily smacked the arrow away with one of his wings.

With everyone fighting the Espada, Orihime took this chance to run over to Ichigo's side.

Using **Hirenkyaku, **Uryū appeared above Ulquiorra with an angered expression. **"Licht Regen!"**

Soon, an devastating amount of arrows was raining down on Ulquiorra! The attack made a big explosion at this.

Landing on his feet, Uryu watched as the smoke cleared. To his displeasure, Ulquiorra was unharmed.

"...Shocking. I figured that out of all of Ichigo Kurosaki's friends...you would be the calmest." Ulquiorra commented.

"I am calm. That's why I can fight back." Uryū answered with a sneer.

"How about some back-up?"

Uryu turned to Sora, who walked to his side, with Riku and Kairi.

"Sora, correct?" Uryū asked. "I overheard this Espada saying your name. And you two, the girl is Kairi...and you're Riku."

Riku nodded at this. "Smart guy. And you?"

"Uryū Ishida. Last of the Quincy." Uryū answered with a serious expression. "I can tell that you three seemed to be on our side."

"Yeah." Sora confirmed. He took on a fighting stance and shouted. "Riku, Kairi, Uryū, let's bring Ulquiorra down!"

"Got it." Riku nodded, wielding his Keyblade.

"I'm with you all the way." Kairi smiled, standing by Sora's side.

"Ordering me around. Just like Ichigo." Uryū sighed, holding his **Ginrei Kojaku **nonetheless.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Fools. Just as foolish as Ichigo Kurosaki was. You will know...the True Despair that he felt...as he died."

* * *

><p><strong>Rise of a Beast.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Sōten Kisshun!" <strong>Orihime cried, using her Shun Shun Rikka to create the healing half-oval barrier over Ichigo's seemingly dead body.

She watched...and watched...and watched as the barrier healed Ichigo. But yet...nothing was working.

_"...What...should I do?" _Orihime thought as a tear started to come out her right eye. Then she fell to her knees.

_"I always believed...that Ichigo would be okay in the end. But...this happened because I let him out of my sight...because I had so much faith in him...!" _Orihime thought as more tears came. Then she started to hold her head in disbelief. _"What should I do? _What should I do? _What should I do? _What should I do? **_What should I do?"_**____

All of a sudden, Uryu was seen, jumping back, and landing in front of Orihime. The Healer gasped, seeing blood pouring out of him. "Uryū...!"

The Quincy panted heavily...his right hand was amputated from his wrist.

"Don't worry...I managed to stop the bleeding...!" Uryū hissed, taking out a Seele Schneider. "Orihime...just focus on healing Ichigo...!"

With that, he charged at Ulquiorra!

"Uryū!" Orihime cried out in horror, seeing Ulquiorra slashing Uryū with his tail. Then he smacked Riku and Kairi away with his tail, sending them across the ground!

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora shouted, using Drop Step to gain enough speed to attack the Espada. However, Ulquiorra flew at Sora, and slashed him across the chest with his fingers!

Orihime was watching all of this in despair. She tried to use **Santen Kesshun **to protect them, but Ulquiorra smashed it into pieces with his tail.

_"What...what do I do? I...I don't anymore. Ichigo...what can I do? I can't protect them. Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo..Ichigo..Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo...!"_

**"SAVE ME ICHIGO!" **Orihime screamed with all her tears and despair. As she closed her teary eyes...she didn't see Ichigo...whose hair grew out...and his arm started to move...

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the tower, leading up to the top of Las Noches...someone came out of a Dark Corridor at a wall.<p>

"Ichigo's power...it's growing exceedingly at a high rate." Young Xehanort noted, looking up at the top. "I must investigate this occurrence."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"...Calling me. She's...calling me. I...I can hear her voice. Stand up. Stand up. I will...protect her."<em>**

* * *

><p>Orihime lifted up her head. For some reason...she felt a very menacing presence. She turned around with tears in her eyes.<p>

In front of her...was a terrifyingly looking Hollow. The Hollow had long straight hair, reaching down to it's waist. A Hollow hole was also seen, and it was decorated with markings stretching from the hole across it's chest and shoulders. It had claws on it's fingertips and toes with small, furry red tufts, two starting from the collarbone and stretching around the neck and one each on the wrists and ankles, and white skin. The Hollow mask covered the entire head, and its markings were of four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past the chin and joining with the marks on it's chest. The mask featured two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

"...Huh?" Orihime quietly questioned, staring at the Hollow.

"What...is that?" Uryū panted heavily. On the other side, Riku was seen, helping Sora and Kairi to their feet.

Sora groaned as he looked up. Then he gasped in shock. "Is that...Ichigo?!"

"...Impossible." Ulquiorra whispered, looking dumbstruck. "He can't be alive."

Stunned, the Espada started to make his way over to him. "You...who are you?"

Remaining silent, Hollow Ichigo lifted up his hand...and Zangetsu flew right at his side. Taking Zangetsu, Hollow Ichigo took a swing of his sword...and he completely demolished the area next to himself!

"KYA!" Orihime cried, blown away from the force. Luckily, Uryū caught her in time!

"What the?!" Riku questioned, being forced to his knees. "This power...it's way different than Ulquiorra's!"

Sora gritted his teeth, holding Kairi safely. "Ichigo...what happened to him?"

"Didn't you hear my question?" Ulquiorra asked. "I will repeat myself. Who...are you?"

Hollow Ichigo opened his mouth...and he let out an beastly roar. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Looks like...using communication won't work." Ulquiorra quietly noted. Then he looked and saw Hollow Ichigo...charging a Red Cero between his horns. Seeing this, he fired a Cero Oscuras at him.

Riku's eyes widened. "That Cero...not a single person could survive that, not even me or Sora!"

Soon, Hollow Ichigo fired his Cero...destroying a massive portion of the dome! His attack deflected the Cero Oscuras as well.

Ulquiorra panted, having barely dodged the attack.

_"...This is not possible. That Cero...was definitely that of a Hollow. It even surpassed my Cero Oscuras." _Ulquiorra thought, flying away from the cloud of smoke. _"No matter how much he looks like a Hollow...it's impossible to perform a Cero as a Human. It can't be." _He thought.

Instantly, Hollow Ichigo appeared right behind Ulquiorra. The Espada turned around, trying to slash his enemy with his claws. However, Hollow Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's right arm...and ripped it right off!

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at this as Hollow Ichigo let out another ear crushing roar.

Watching all of this was Sora, Riku, Kairi, Orihime and Uryū.

"That...that really can't be Ichigo." Orihime whispered. "Right?"

"I'm...I don't think so." Sora answered. "Ichigo's Human, right? And that thing is a Hollow. How can that be?"

As they talked, Hollow Ichigo was seen, staring at Ulquiorra, who was standing with his bleeding limb.

"Ugh...!" Ulquiorra grunted...as his right arm regrew instantly!

"High Speed Regeneration." Riku noted. "I remembered Zommari mentioning that to us."

Meanwhile Ulquiorra turned to Hollow Ichigo. "My greatest power doesn't lie in my offensive strength. But rather...my ability to regenerate. Out of the Espada, I alone can regenerate anything except my Brain and Organs."

Soon, the Espada clapped his hands. "I don't know how or why you're in that form. But, no matter how much your attacks have gotten stronger, reducing me to a grievous state by simply ripping my arm off...is impossible."

Eventually, Ulquiorra created a different green javelin. It was similar to his **Luz de la Luna, **with the exception being that the energy was flowing off of each end like flames.

**"Lanza del Relámpago." **Ulquiorra muttered, holding the green javelin in a throwing stance. "Don't take another step. Stay where you are. I would appreciate that this won't come anywhere near myself."

Soon, he threw the javelin at Hollow Ichigo. However, the javelin missed, hitting one of the towers, far from the dome!

"Whoa!" Sora cried, he and the others almost getting blow away by the attack.

"...I missed." Ulquiorra noted, creating another Lanza del Relampago. "Using this is never an easy task."

"Oh great! He can make more than one!" Uryū scowled.

All of a sudden, Hollow Ichigo appeared right next to Ulquiorra!

"What?" The Espada questioned, stepping back. _"I didn't even see that. He wasn't using Flash step. He used Sonido..."_

Bringing out Ulquiorra's severed arm, Hollow Ichigo threw it at Ulquiorra, but the Espada smacked it away with his javelin.

"You thought that would frighten me?" Ulquiorra questioned. "Get real."

Before he had a chance to throw his weapon, Hollow Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of Ulquiorra...and grabbed the javelin with one of his hands!

_"He actually grabbed it with his bare hands. Impossible." _Ulquiorra thought, actually shocked. Then, Hollow Ichigo kept on squeezing the javelin with his hand...until it exploded!

As the smoke cleared, Hollow Ichigo was shown, snarling and glaring at Ulquiorra, who was simply stunned.

Then...Hollow Ichigo slashed Ulquiorra across the chest with Zangetsu, slicing off his right horn in the process.

* * *

><p>As the two of them fought, Young Xehanort was shown sitting at the very top, watching the battle below.<p>

"Yes, Ichigo. Take out all of your hatred, and unleash it." Young Xehanort whispered, nodding at this.

He got up and said. "However...things might get complicated if he remains in that form. Thankfully...Sora and Riku are down there. I'll leave it up to them."

Chuckling, he added. "Once Ichigo fights again, and again, he won't be able to resist the power...that Darkness has to offer."

Creating a Corridor of Darkness, Young Xehanort started to walk inside of it, and it disappeared, not leaving a single trace.

* * *

><p>Riku got up, and said. "He...defeated Ulquiorra. He won."<p>

Sora frowned and said. "But...what's going to happen next?"

Right away, they saw Ulquiorra, who was bleeding badly from his injury. Soon, Hollow Ichigo smacked him to the ground.

"I...I was defeated by a Human turned Hollow. How...ironic." Ulquiorra quietly spoke. Suddenly, Hollow Ichigo stomped on his foot.

"What's he doing?" Kairi questioned. Then she gasped when she saw Hollow Ichigo creating another Cero from his horns!

"I see...not even a hint of mercy." Ulquiorra noted. "Just like a true Hollow. It doesn't bother me. Having been defeated by you...my usefulness is done. Now...do it."

Seeing this, Orihime gasped in horror. Then...she got up and started to run towards the two of them. "ICHIGO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT! YOU WON'T BE YOURSELF ANYMORE!"

Riku growled as he ran after Orihime. Then he roughly grabbed her by the arm. "Stop! He's not the Ichigo you know, Orihime! Don't do anything stupid!"

"Kyah!" Orihime cried out. "Stop it, you're hurting my arm! Let me go, please!"

Hearing her cry out, Hollow Ichigo looked up...and fired his powerful Red Cero at Riku!

Seeing this, Kairi shouted. "RIKU! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Turning his head, Riku gasped in shock at the oncoming Cero. He immediately pushed Orihime out of the way...and the Cero ended up hitting him directly...unleashing a devastating explosion!

* * *

><p>Rukia was seen, holding her Zanpakuto in her hands. She faced Rudbornn, who was freezing from the bottom up.<p>

"Y-you Bi*ch...!" The Arrancar groaned.

"Defeating you was simple." Rukia explained. "Since your ability was to grow your Soldiers like Fruit, all I had to do was freeze your branches. And it's very obvious that nothing can grow from a frozen tree."

The Petite Soul Reaper smirked and said. "Telling me about your power...was your biggest mistake."

Rudbornn growled in anger. But before he could say anything...an enraged and injured Yammy came out from the ground...and blindly struck Rudbornn with his fist, smashing him down!

Rukia gasped in shock, clearly taken aback. Renji and Chad turned their attention to the commotion.

"Who the hell is that?!" Renji questioned.

Chad stepped forward and said. "That's...Yammy...!"

"Yammy? Was that the Espada, Captain Hitsugaya mentioned?" Rukia asked.

Nodding at this, Chad also added. "But...this is odd. In the Human World, he was pretty big. But now...he's even bigger than before...!"

"What are you talking about?!" Renji questioned. "It's not like he's going through puberty!"

"No...he's very different than before. And not just his size." Chad spoke, quiet as ever.

Yammy panted angrily, getting up on his feet. "Kill...I'll kill him. That Four-Eyes is mine! HE'S SO DEAD~!"

Suddenly, an explosion appeared at the dome.

"Crap! What is it now?!" Renji questioned again.

"It's coming from the dome!" Chad shouted.

"This Spiritual energy...it's Ichigo's...!" Rukia whispered.

* * *

><p>"RIKU~!" Sora screamed, he, Kairi and Uryū rushing towards the Keyblade Master right away.<p>

Coughing up blood, Riku was in terrible shape. The left side of his face was covered in blood. His left arm was twisted in an odd shape. There were bad burn marks on his chest, and his left leg was horribly bloodied.

On his right hand...was his Keyblade.

Riku groaned and said. "Good thing...I summoned my Keyblade in time."

"I'll heal you right away...!" Kairi whispered, using her Keyblade to perform Curaga.

She gasped when she saw Hollow Ichigo, stomping towards them. He lifted up his Keyblade...but Uryū stopped him, by grabbing him by the wrist.

"Ichigo...that's enough." Uryū spoke. "You don't have to fight any longer. Ulquiorra might be your enemy, but these people aren't. Now stop. It's done."

However...Hollow Ichigo remained silent. He kept moving his blade, trying to cut down Riku.

"Can't you even hear me?!" Uryū questioned. "If you do this...you'll be throwing away your humanity!"

Sora stepped forward and said. "Ichigo, he's right! You don't have to fight anymore! Just stop it already! Listen to us, ICHIGO!"

STAB!

Everyone's eyes widened...when Hollow Ichigo stabbed Sora...at his Heart. The Keyblade Wielder coughed up blood, his horrified eyes looking down at the Zanpakuto to his Heart.

"...SORA~!" Kairi screamed, grabbing ahold of his waist. "LET HIM GO, YOU MONSTER!"

Hollow Ichigo pulled his sword out from Sora's chest, and he immediately slashed Uryū across the chest!

"URYŪ!" Orihime cried in horror. But then...she heard a voice. She turned to Hollow Ichigo.

**"Protect...I...I...I will...I will protect...Will protect you..." **Hollow Ichigo grunted without opening his mouth.

Hearing this, Orihime's eyes widened. _"This is all my fault. Ichigo...he came back because I called for him. I trained so hard so I wouldn't be a burden to him. I came here to protect him. So why? Why am I always relying on him to help?! Because of me, Sora, Riku and Uryū are hurt!"_

* * *

><p>Using Curaga, Kairi whimpered at Sora, who was laying on his chest. He panted heavily, shadows appearing underneath his eyes.<p>

"Sora...don't worry...!" Kairi whispered. "You're going to be just fine! That sword didn't go through your Heart. Only the edge went inside! So please...please don't die!"

As she said this, Kairi started to cry. She looked up and saw Riku, who was crawling towards them.

He took out his Way to the Dawn Keyblade and said. "Sora...we have to stop Ichigo. It's only a matter of time...before he kills all of us. We...we have to Dive into his Heart. Maybe then...we can restore him back to normal. Grab my hand...Sora...!"

Seeing his Best Friend reaching out to him...Sora weakly grabbed Riku by the hand, and their bodies started to glow.

"Sora...? Riku...?" Kairi questioned. Then she gasped in disbelief as she saw a bright flash of Light as Riku pointed his Keyblade at Hollow Ichigo. Soon, he and Sora disappeared...as Light started to go inside Hollow Ichigo's chest!

**"AAAAAARRRRGGGHH!" **Hollow Ichigo screamed, clutching his head. He started to stomp his feet in fury before he fell to his knees...and just stood there like a statue.

"...Be careful, you 2." Kairi whispered. Then she saw Orihime, who was only staring at Hollow Ichigo in silence.

But then, Ulquiorra appeared in front of him with a green javelin.

"How odd. I don't know what Riku exactly did, but it seems that you're in no position to fight." Ulquiorra noted, lifting up his javelin. "Now...here's my chance to kill you. Ichigo Kurosaki...you have lost."

Suddenly, the Espada saw a Firaga coming his way! He easily smacked it away. He turned around and saw Kairi, who seethed angrily.

"You...you're responsible for all of this!" Kairi shouted. "You've hurt too many people. I'm going to put a stop to that!"

Ulquiorra shook his head and said. "Foolish woman. Don't get your hopes up. Sora and Riku couldn't stop me. What makes you think you can?"

"Just shut up already." Kairi hissed, wielding her Keyblade.

As they talked, Orihime continued to stare at Hollow Ichigo in silence.

"Orihime...!"

The Healer immediately turned and saw Uryū, who was sitting up on the ground. His hand was covering his sword injury.

"Orihime...help Kairi...!" Uryu panted. "You're the only one who isn't injured at this point."

"But...but what about you, and Ichigo?" Orihime questioned.

"Never mind us!" Uryū shouted. "Listen Orihime! You can't rely on Ichigo to defeat Ulquiorra right now! Stop standing there and do something! You can heal me later! Just go and help Kairi! She needs your help!"

However, Orihime looked very hesitate at this. Then she looked and saw Ulquiorra, who was about to slice Kairi into ribbons with his javelin!

**"...Santen Kesshun!" **Orihime shouted, creating a Shield in front of Kairi. It managed to repel Ulquiorra's attack as it appeared!

The Espada turned to Orihime. "You again. I almost forgot about you."

Orihime merely narrowed her eyes at him. Then the Princess of Heart appeared at her side.

"Hey...thanks for that." Kairi smiled, turning to Orihime. "I'm Kairi by the way. What's your name?"

"Orihime...Orihime Inoue." Orihime answered with a half smile.

Hearing this, Kairi looked up with an amused look. "Orihime Inoue...that's a very interesting name."

"Oh no. It's not THAT special." Orihime insisted, smiling bashfully. Then she and Kairi turned their attention back to Ulquiorra.

"Hmph. I'll end this soon." Ulquiorra spoke calmly, wielding his green javelin. "Very soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten Hints of the Past...<strong>

* * *

><p>White Buildings were seen...with rain pouring heavily from a strange blue sky. One individual was seen...jumping onto building to building.<p>

Riku looked at the tall white buildings around him as the rain continued on. Eventually, he stopped.

"...What is this place?" Riku questioned. "This...this can't be where Ichigo's Heart is. This place is very different."

Then he turned around. "And where...where's Sora?"

"There isn't anyone else here!"

Hearing this, Riku instantly turned around. He looked up...and saw someone sitting on a large building, in front of him.

This person...looked exactly like Ichigo. Except that his clothes, skin and hair was pure white. His sclera were Black, and his iris was Yellow.

"...Ichigo? Is that you?" Riku questioned, stepping back.

However, the White Ichigo cackled at this. "Seriously?! You got to be color blind, to mistake me for that loser!"

The Keyblade Master frowned, and crossed his arms. "Fine. Who are you then? What's your name?"

"Don't have one." The other Ichigo grinned. "For who I am, who gives a sh*t?! I am what I am! Plain and simple!"

Riku narrowed his eyes and said. "Fine then. Have it your way. Just tell me...am I in Ichigo's Heart?"

"On the contrary, you're in Ichigo's Inner World." The Other Ichigo spoke. "It's the World for the Spirits of every Zanpakuto."

"Spirits?" Riku repeated. Then he shook his head and said. "Never mind that. Tell me...whoever you are, where my friend is. We were trying to Dive into Ichigo's Heart, but I ended up here instead.

The other Ichigo grinned and said. "Well...then I guess your little buddy was the only one...who made it there."

* * *

><p><strong>Sora.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora was seen...laying on a Heart shaped platform. He kept shifting between consciousness and unconsciousness.<p>

_"Why...why are these images...I can't...!"_

* * *

><p><em>A fuzzy image appeared...showing a tall man with short Black Hair...wielding a sword...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"That...someone...who is that? Do I...did I ever meet...?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Another vague showed a girl...holding a Bow and Arrow...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"No...must...can't get away...kill...it'll...hurt..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Finally...a monster...with a White Mask with horns...let out an ear bursting roar...!<em>

* * *

><p>"GAH!" Sora gasped, sitting up as he panted heavily. He wiped off the sweat on his forehead. The Keyblade Wielder sighed, getting up on his feet as he dusted himself off. He looked around, and found himself in complete darkness.<p>

"Why...? Why were those images in my head?" Sora questioned, rubbing the back of his head. "Were they meant...to tell me something?"

Sora shook his head as he looked down at the Heart Platform. It was a Red One. It had 4 Images. Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, and Masaki.

"Those 4...they must really be important to Ichigo." Sora quietly noted. He walked around as he summoned the Kingdom Keyblade. "Now...I have to find a way to bring Ichigo back."

Suddenly...the Heart Platform shattered into pieces...with Sora falling down in the process.

Sora gasped as he fell. He couldn't do anything to cushion his landing. Then...he slowly floated in the air before he safely landed on his feet. The Heart Platform was Orange this time.

Looking around, Sora found 5 Images. It was Rukia, Uryū, Chad, Renji...and Orihime."

"Orihime...and Uryū." Sora whispered. "But I wonder who those other three are. They're probably friends of Ichigo. Wait...that girl with the black hair...she's the one I tried to heal in Karakura Town!"

Then, a thought popped up in Sora's head. "Wait a minute...where's Riku? I forgot all about him!"

Slapping his forehead, Sora started to shout. "Riku! Where are you?! Can't you hear me?! RIKU!"

CRASH!

Jumping back in surprise, Sora looked over...and saw a Black Door, which had landed on the Heart Platform.

"What...what is that?" Sora frowned as he walked over to it. "Is that...where the problem lies? Might as well take a look inside."

Reaching out for the door knob, Sora turned it, and opened the Black Door. He walked inside...and ended up on a White Heart Platform.

"Hmm...I don't see anything." Sora frowned, crossing his arms. He looked down and said. "I can't seem to find anything wrong here."

But...the White Heart Platform started to shake. The Keyblade Wielder fell on his bottom. He watched...as a Large White Hollow Mask started to come out of the Heart Platform.

"You...you must be what's bothering Ichigo!" Sora said, pointing his Keyblade at it. "Well, no more!"

Soon, a beam of Light came out of the tip of the Keyblade, shooting straight through the White Hollow Mask!

**"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHH!" **The Hollow Mask screamed until it started to disintegrate. Sora watched as the Hollow Mask faded away until nothing was left to prove it's existence.

"...That's it?" Sora questioned, frowning as he crossed his arms. "I thought that would have been a lot harder."

But then, a voice came out of nowhere. "You didn't destroy the Hollow inside of Ichigo Kurosaki. You only released it's hold over his body and soul."

"What the?" Sora questioned, looking around. "Who's there? Who are you?!"

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is what you did. Thankfully, you managed to stop the Hollow from taking over Ichigo Kurosaki. And now...you must go back." The Voice answered.

Sora looked down and said. "But...when I first appeared in Ichigo's Heart...why did those images got into my mind? What...what does it all mean?"

The Voice was silent...until it spoke. "That answer...is something you must figure out yourself. You must leave here, and help your friends. You're really needed there at this point."

Suddenly, Sora's body started to fade away. "I guess...I really have to go now. Hopefully...Ichigo will be alright."

Eventually, Sora vanished completely. After he did...a Young Girl appeared on the White Heart Platform.

"Soon...you'll remember everything...that happened way before Ichigo was born...Sora." The girl whispered before she disappeared too.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Other Ichigo scoffed and spoke sarcastically. "Hey, buddy. Your friend managed to stop me from taking over Ichigo. Bummer."<p>

Riku scowled and asked. "So you're the one who turned Ichigo into a Hollow? Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Cry me a river." The Other Ichigo grinned. "Ichigo would have been long gone if I didn't make a move. If he had bite the dust, then I would have been packing my luggage to the afterlife too."

"Yeah? Well Sora stopped you." Riku glared. "Tough luck for you. Now Ichigo will go back to normal."

The Other Ichigo laughed and replied. "Yeah. He'll go back...back to the same weakling as he was before. And when he faces certain death...then I'll just try again, to make his power and body mine for the taking!"

Soon, the Other Ichigo started to fade away. "See you next time. Or not. For the time being, I'll let Ichigo wear the crown. But soon...I'll be the King."

As the other Ichigo disappeared, Riku turned and left. "Good luck with that. Good thing you're not in MY body."

Then, Riku vanished as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Kairi shouted, taking a swing at Ulquiorra with her Keyblade. The Espada dodged before trying grab Kairi with his hand. However, the Princess of Heart placed one of her hands on Ulquiorra's stomach...causing it to burn slightly.<p>

"Ugh..." Ulquiorra grunted. _"Again? How come when she makes physical contact...my body feels like burning?"_

"...I sense...a powerful darkness in you." Kairi noted as she dodged Ulquiorra's attack. Soon, the Espada slammed his fist into her stomach!

"GAH!" Kairi coughed up blood. Then she saw Ulquiorra aiming his tail at her...only for it to hit Orihime's shield!

The Healer stood behind Kairi, who had her hands raised.

"Woman...why are you helping her?" Ulquiorra questioned. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about the man, who you had so much faith in?"

Orihime shook her head as she replied. "I left Ichigo in Sora's and Riku's hands. Right now, I'm making sure that you won't do anymore harm, Ulquiorra."

Then she looked at him sadly. "But...this doesn't have to be this way. Please Ulquiorra. No more. You don't have to listen to what Aizen says! You're only doing this because of his orders! You have a choice!"

"And what would that be? Team up with you, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Sora, perhaps?" Ulquiorra asked, making another Green Javelin. "Utter nonsense."

**"Barrier Surge!" **Kairi shouted, charging at Ulquiorra while she was cloaked in a barrier.

Seeing this, the Espada lifted up his javelin. "I am in charge of Las Noches. That means I am to eliminate anyone perceived as a threat. Now...disappear."

Instantly, Ulquiorra threw his weapon at Kairi...but the javelin bounced off the barrier...and it headed back to Ulquiorra!

"Hmph." Ulquiorra grunted as he dodged his own attack before it landed on another part of the dome, destroying it completely!

**"Triple Firaga!" **Kairi yelled, firing triple fireballs at Ulquiorra. The Espada blew them away with his wings. He tried to strike back at her with his long tail. Kairi gasped as she grabbed the tail, trying to prevent from coming any closer to her face.

As she touched it...the tail started to smoke up. Ulquiorra grunted in pain, pulling his tail away.

"You...you're different than Sora and Riku." Ulquiorra noted. "What exactly are you, woman?"

Kairi took a swords stance and said answered. "I am...one of the Princesses of Heart. A being with nothing but pure Light in the Heart."

_"So...this Light of her' scan injure me?" _Ulquiorra questioned mentally. _"But how? I don't understand."_

Not long after, he heard Orihime shout. **"**Koten Zanshun!"****

SLICE!

Ulquiorra turned, and saw that one of his wings was cut off! Meanwhile, Tsubaki flew back to Orihime.

"Hmph. Looks like that other girl gave you some motivation." He grunted before flying back to Orihime's hairpins.

Soon, Ulquiorra's wing regenerated. He turned to Orihime and said. "You foolish girl. I've already said before. I can regenerate my body, as much as I please."

Suddenly, Kairi appeared and used **Sonic Blade **to perform several thrust attacks at the Espada.

However, Ulquiorra calmly used Sonido to dodge the attacks. He reappeared behind Kairi...and fired a Cero Oscuras at her!

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kairi yelled in pain as the Cero blasted her to the ground, destroying a portion of the dome as well.

The Princess of Heart groaned in pain. She was in a similar state that Ichigo was, when he was injured by that particular Cero.

"Kairi!" Orihime cried out as she ran over to the fallen Keyblade Wielder. But then, Ulquiorra appeared in front of the Healer!

"...Surrender." The Espada spoke. "Why won't you give up? You and that other girl...you actually think you have a chance to defeat me. How utterly dull. Why can't you see that this is all hopeless? None of you can defeat me, much less put up a resistance. You managed to push me back, but that was all. Ichigo Kurosaki managed to deal me several injuries. That's why I haven't been able to finish you both off as quickly as I could."

Groaning in pain, Kairi tried to get up.

"Now answer me this." Ulquiorra said. "Why are you trying to fight me? What good would that do you?"

"Because...I won't quit so easily."

Ulquiorra turned to face Kairi, who glared at him. "You...you keep on going on about us never surrendering. But the one who should be surrendering...is you, Ulquiorra."

"...What?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"You're nothing like Sora, or Riku. As long as I've known them...they never gave up on anything. Whether it was fighting an enemy, or helping out a friend! Especially Sora! He's always so confident, brave, and positive. No matter who tried to stop him...Sora always made it through...BECAUSE HE NEVER GAVE UP!"

Then she narrowed her eyes further. "You...you don't have any of Sora's confidence! You were ready to give up, just before Ichigo tried to kill you."

"That was because I lost. My usefulness ended-" Ulquiorra started, but Kairi interrupted him.

"Stop making excuses!" Kairi shouted. "If you feel so useless, then you should just finish yourself off!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened a bit, somewhat taken aback. Then, Orihime got up, and she started to speak. "Ulquiorra...you're your own person, or Hollow. The choices that you make...should be your own! Not because what Aizen ordered you to do. All of your actions...were because of him."

"...Enough." Ulquiorra muttered, creating another **Lanza del Relampago.** "I've had enough of this pointless conversation. "You said that I have a choice. My choice...is to kill you, and any threat to Las Noches."

Before Ulquiorra could make his move...Hollow Ichigo stood up...and his mask shattered many pieces! Soon...Ichigo's appearance started to revert back to what it was. Then, he fell face first to the ground.

"Ichigo...!" Orihime whispered, rushing over to the Substitute Soul Reaper. Seeing this, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

"So...he has returned to his Human form." He noted. "Good. Now I can finish him for sure. But first...where is Sora and Riku?"

KLANG!

Ulquiorra's eyes moved, and he saw the Way to the Dawn Keyblade, pointed directly behind his head. Riku was seen, wielding it.

"Don't get funny ideas, Ulquiorra." The Keyblade Master ordered. "Stay right where you are."

"...So you've returned." Ulquiorra spoke calmly. "That means, that you and Sora were able to turn Ichigo Kurosaki back to a mere Human."

Riku narrowed his eyes as he replied. "That Mere Human almost killed you earlier. Don't get full of yourself."

"I'm well aware of that." Ulquiorra spoke. "But then, why did that girl interfere in the first place? Ichigo Kurosaki would have finished me off, saving all of you from a mess of trouble."

"All of that is in the past." Riku growled, pushing the tip of his Keyblade onto Ulquiorra's head. "One more word out of you, and you're dead."

The Espada closed his eyes as he spoke. "Killing me is meaningless. Do you believe that with my death, it'll all be over? Nonsense. Lord Aizen, and the top 3 Espada will defeat you, and Sora. You are only wasting any precious time that you and your allies have. Go on, stab me in the head, if that pleases you."

Then Ulquiorra turned his head slightly to face Riku. "But...in the end, everyone who has or will challenge Lord Aizen...not a single trace of theirs, your's, Sora's and Ichigo Kurosaki's corpses...will be discovered."

Hearing this...Riku started to chuckle before he laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ulquiorra remained before Riku finally calmed down. He glared at the Espada and said. "...Ulquiorra, you're even more sad than I thought."

"What?" Ulquiorra questioned, confused.

"Think about what you're saying." Riku started. "You're ready to just let about anyone kill you, just because you think Aizen won't have any more use for you."

"...What are you getting at?" Ulquiorra questioned again.

"Don't you see? Even if Ichigo didn't beat you, Aizen would have still thrown you aside, if he became the Soul King." Riku continued. "He doesn't care about you, or the people that you harm! The same goes to the rest of the Espada, and the rest of the Arrancars!"

Getting up, Uryū panted and said. "He's correct. After we killed 4 of his 10 Espada, Aizen sounded like he didn't give a damn. That shows how little he values you and your fellow Hollows."

Riku nodded at this. "That's right. Do you really believe that you're worthless, just because you failed in protecting Las Noches?"

"Stop it." Ulquiorra spoke, closing his eyes. "All that I am hearing is-"

"Nonsense." Riku said, finishing the Espada's sentence. "Ulquiorra, I can tell that you're smart. And that deep down...you know that I'm right. Don't let Aizen control your thoughts and actions. Don't let him decide what you should. Your decisions should be your own...and nobody's else's!"

"I said stop it...!" Ulquiorra growled, clenching his fists.

As they talked, Orihime was silently watching everything as she healed Ichigo. Then...the Substitute Soul Reaper slightly moved his hand.

"You're not Aizen's Puppet. You are Ulquiorra Cifer!" Riku shouted. "If you want to kill us, then you should do it because YOU want to! Not because Aizen told you to do so!"

"Shut up...shut up...shut up...!" Ulquiorra spoke as he closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth.

Ichigo's eyes started to slightly open. He quietly watched Riku arguing with Ulquiorra.

"And it doesn't matter how powerful Aizen is!" Riku yelled. "Me, Sora and all of our friends will defeat him! Gin and Kaname as well! We'll also defeat the remaining Espada if we have to! Stark, Baraggan, Halibel and Yammy! WE WILL WIN! AIZEN IS GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO WILL LOSE! NOT US!"

"...Yeah...!" Ichigo breathed as he slowly got up.

Orihime gasped as she got up. "...Ichigo? Are...are you okay...?"

"...For the moment." Ichigo spoke as he picked up Zangetsu. "Right now...I have a score to settle."

Riku scowled as he faced the Espada. "Now Ulquiorra...make your move. And this time...do it for yourself."

Ulquiorra glared at Riku as he held up his green javelin. "Riku...you will now perish...!"

**"Stopga!" **Kairi shouted, pointing her Keyblade at the Espada, causing him to freeze in his tracks!

"Ugh...!" Ulquiorra hissed. "It...it was all a distraction...damn...!"

Kairi smirked as she shouted. "Sora! Here's your chance!"

All of a sudden...Sora was seen, charging behind Ulquiorra with his **End of Pain Keyblade!**

"Ulquiorra...this ends here!" Sora shouted, preparing to attack.

Seeing this, Ichigo used his remaining strength to charge at Ulquiorra in front! "Sora, I'm going to give you a hand! Besides...this was my fight to start, and I'm going to finish it!"

_"Even after all that, he can still move?" _Ulquiorra thought._ "I...I can't move my body...!"_

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" **Sora and Ichigo screamed...before they sliced at Ulquiorra: All in the same time!

Ulquiorra spat blood as he saw Sora slicing off both of his arms. And Ichigo bisecting him from his lower half!

_"Is this...is this the end?" _Ulquiorra questioned in his thoughts as he lied down on the dome.

Finally...it was all over.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time...Zanpakuto to the Heart will come to an end.<strong>

**Until next time. See ya.**


	50. The End: For Now

**Hey. I'm back for the last time, for Zanpakuto to the Heart. After this chapter, Shattered Illuminations can finally begin.**

**Heh. I've been working on this for 2 long and a half years now. Now, it's finally over. The 1st Half that is. I'll start the Second Half, as soon as Shattered Illuminations is over.**

**Also, here's the 13th World for Shattered Illuminations. It will be revealed.**

**1-The Avengers.**

**2-Fairy Tail: Tartarus Arc.**

**3-One Piece: Dressrosa Arc.**

**4-Princess and the Frog.**

**5-Avatar: Legend of Korra.**

**6-Durarara.**

**7-Frozen.**

**8-The Dark Knight.**

**9-RWBY.**

**10-Metal Gear Solid.**

**11-Star Wars **Episode VI: Return of the Jedi.****

**12-X-Men: Evolution.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**13-Tales of the Abyss!**

**The Winners are FireDragonX23 and JGM16.**

**Sorry to the rest of you, but all of you wanted a different World each. Those 2 had the same idea of having Tales of the Abyss as a World, so I had to choose them.**

**Those are the 13 Worlds now. So, get ready for a lot more Crossover Stories.**

**And without further ado...here comes the Final Chapter. Read it and enjoy it.**

**Oh...and thank you, all of you, for your support.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Far from Las Noches...2 People were seen, carefully watching the battles from a hill in Hueco Mundo.<p>

"Man. This is beyond lame." A young man complained. He had a long, Violet colored Mohawk while wearing a white uniform, consisting of a hooded cloak, a trench coat and gloves.

The second man yawned as he ate a sandwich. He wore the same white uniform, with black hair, with a strand hanging down in front of his face, and a ornamental bracer on his left arm. "Don't whine, **Bazz-B. **Relax for once. This is the first vacation I've had in a long time~"

"Shut it, **Askin." **Bazz-B growled...his hands slightly aflame. "Dammit. I'm freaking bored right now! I'll just go over there myself!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed Bazz-B by the shoulder. It was a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, and with the white uniform on as well.

"Jugo?" Bazz-B questioned, surprised.

Haschwalth took his hand off him as he asked. "Don't you remember your task? You 2 were sent to learn more about...those boys."

"Yeah, yeah." Askin yawned, waving him off. "I think we saw enough though. I'm ready to head back. Is that okay, Haschwalth?"

The blond haired man turned and walk away. "Very well. It seems that His Majesty has became interested in this situation. We shall continue to investigate. But for now, we shall take our leave."

"FINALLY!" Bazz-B exclaimed as he started to walk away with Haschwalth and Askin, until they disappeared into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia, Chad, Renji and Yammy looked up in shock.<p>

"That high spiritual energy from the dome...is gone." Chad quietly noted.

"Does this mean...Ichigo won?" Rukia questioned.

SMASH!

The 3 turned and saw Yammy, who smashed a pillar into pieces with his fist.

"Dammit!" Yammy cursed. "And I was just about to help Ulquiorra out, once I was done with those three! And he had to be defeated without me?!"

The large Espada angrily turned to Rukia and the others. "Sh*t, it ain't fair! I've been eating and sleeping to build up my Spiritual Energy...AND NOW I HAVE TO WASTE ALL OF THAT TIME ON YOU SCUM?!"

"He's getting bigger by the minute." Chad noted again.

Looking up, Renji saw the **#10 **Tattoo on his right shoulder. "Guys, check this out. He has a Tattoo of the number 10. Did any of you fight the other Espada?"

"...Yeah." Rukia answered.

"I did...although my opponent wasn't exactly an Espada anymore." Chad answered quietly.

"I won't ask who won and who lost." Renji started. "I didn't really win my fight against an Espada either. But that big guy...is weaker than all of them."

He took out Zabimaru and said. "Just because he's bigger, doesn't mean we should cower in fear. Let's finish him right away, and go get Ichigo."

"Renji..." Rukia whispered.

Yammy raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What are you three muttering about? Do you think you can beat me?! HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

Soon, Yammy furiously took out his sword. **"Be Enraged: Ira~!"**

Rukia, Renji and Chad gasped as Yammy started to transform. Renji looked up and his eyes widened. Yammy's Tattoo started to change...with the Number 1 melting away...leaving the number 0 behind!

"What the?!" Renji questioned in horror, looking up at the monstrous huge Yammy.

As of now, Yammy's appearance was way different. His skull ridges were now more pronounced. His white mask fragments had fused to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extended back from his face into two long flame tattoos. His ponytail was much longer. He grew eight large elephant-like legs on each side of his lower body, which extended back from his torso. He also had a bony tail club. He gained five large, black cylindrical tubes on his back.

"What the hell...is going on?!" Renji questioned again.

Yammy scoffed and asked. "Whoever said...that the Espada ranged from 1 to 10?"

He started to raise his fist as he shouted. "It ranges from 9 to 0! I'm the only Espada who's Tattoo changes once I reach my full strength!"

Cackling, Yammy shouted. **"I AM ESPADA # 0! ******YAMMY LLARGO~!"****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Live.<strong>**

* * *

><p>His body glowing, Ulquiorra groaned as he returned to his unreleased form. His white clothing was ruined, more so when he fought Ichigo the first time. Right now, the Espada was completely spent of energy.<p>

Looking around, Ichigo looked around at everyone before turning to Orihime. "Orihime...are you okay?"

The Healer blinked before she smiled weakly and nodded. "Yes. I'm alright, Ichigo."

Riku stepped forward and asked. "Ichigo...don't you remember what happened?"

"What?" Ichigo questioned. He looked around and saw the massive damage around the dome. "I...I remembered Ulquiorra blasting a Cero...through my chest."

"Go on." Riku nodded.

"And...and nothing." Ichigo answered. "Next thing I know...I woke up, seeing you guys fighting Ulquiorra."

"So, you don't remember turning into that Monster?" Kairi asked, surprised.

Hearing that, Ichigo's eyes widened. "I...I turned into a what?"

Uryu groaned, stepping up while covering his slash wound with his remaining hand. "You turned into a Hollow. You seriously don't remember anything at all?"

_"Hollow?! Wait...did my Inner Hollow take over my body, again?!" _Ichigo mentally thought with a shocked look.

He looked at Uryū and asked. "Uryū...did I hurt any-?"

Orihime interrupted Ichigo by grasping his hand. "Ichigo, don't. All of your actions weren't your own."

"Orihime..." Ichigo quietly whispered.

"She's right, Kurosaki." Uryū agreed, allowing Orihime to heal him. "Do not make that Hollow's actions into your own. I can easily tell that you weren't in control at all."

"..." Ichigo remained silent, looking rather guilty. Then he turned to Ulquiorra and said. "Ulquiorra...this isn't how I wanted to win this fight."

The Espada only stared at him. "It's too late to complain, Ichigo Kurosaki. If you truly want to win, then end my life."

Shaking his head at this, the Substitute Soul Reaper scowled. "I won't. This fight didn't finish the way I wanted it to be."

"Hmph. Even now, you refuse to listen to me." Ulquiorra shook his head. "I'm incapable of continuing this battle anymore. If you can't stop me...then you'll have to do it...Sora."

The Spiky haired Keyblade Wielder still had his End of Pain Keyblade as he heard that. He quietly walked over to the defeated Espada.

"Sora?" Kairi questioned. "Are you...really going to...?"

Ichigo tried to stop Sora himself. "Sora, don't! Ulquiorra's finished! You don't need to kill him!"

Riku made no move to stop his Best Friend while Orihime and Uryū looked concerned.

Ulquiorra watched as Sora stood over him, his Keyblade in hand. The Espada remained silent and patient, waiting for Sora to perform the deed.

"...Live or Die?" Sora asked, pointing his Keyblade at Ulquiorra's face.

Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra answered. "Die. As I said before, my existence holds no meaning. Now...Do it."

Ichigo, Riku, Kairi, Orihime and Uryū silently watched, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Sora pointed his Keyblade at Ulquiorra's face a bit more...before he moved it away...and vanished his Keyblade too. Finally, he started to walk away.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, and they slightly widened, seeing Sora leave.

"...Phew." Ichigo sighed in relief. "Good call."

Orihime nodded in agreement, smiling. "Sora, you did the right thing."

"You're more cool headed than Kurosaki." Uryū added, causing Ichigo to comically glare at him.

Riku chuckled and asked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"That's our Sora." Kairi smiled, running up to Sora. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek, causing him to smile.

"Stop."

Sora and Kairi turned to Ulquiorra, who had his face turned towards them. He was still lying down though.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and asked. "Why...why won't you kill me? I've said it before, Sora. My usefulness has come to an end. I'm no longer needed here in Hueco Mundo. So come back here...and finish the job."

"...I don't have to listen to you." Sora spoke as he turned to leave.

Gritting his teeth, Ulquiorra spoke. "Sora, I will say this again, end my life, right here...right-!"

"WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST?!" Sora shouted, angrily turning around to face the Espada. "I'm not going to kill you, just because you want me to! What, are you that willing to die for something so stupid?! I'm getting tired of your rambling! If you're still alive, than you should consider yourself lucky!"

"No, you don't understand...!" Ulquiorra hissed. "Anyone who's useless has no right to live on!"

Sora shook his head and asked. "Is that what Aizen is putting in your head? He might be your Leader...but you should never want to die for someone who only needs you to do his dirty work for him!"

Ulquiorra lowered his eyes and whispered. "But...but I have lost. There are no second chances for a Hollow. There are either the Winners...and Losers. I...I don't deserve to go on living."

Hearing that, Sora walked back to Ulquiorra and said. "Ulquiorra...you should never feel like you don't deserve to live. Everyone has the right to live. And they should be happy to be able to experience what life has to offer."

His eyes widening, Ulquiorra spoke, sounding surprised. "But...but why? Why won't you strike me down? You have the perfect chance to do so. We were never allies to begin with. Why spare the life of someone who was willing to kill you with little to no remorse?"

"...Because I don't want to." Sora answered in a serious tone. "That's why! What's killing you going to prove? Absolutely nothing. I'm not like you. You were trying to kill me and my friends, because Aizen wanted you to protect Las Noches. I fought you, not because I wanted to kill you. I fought you...because what you were doing was wrong."

"..." Ulquiorra remained silent at this.

"Ulquiorra, the Keyblade didn't choose me because I followed the orders of a Sociopath, like Aizen." Sora started, pointing at his Heart. "The Keyblade chose me...because of my Heart."

The Espada looked confused at this. "...Your Heart? But...how can such a thing exist?"

"That, I can't say for sure." Sora replied. "Understanding what a Heart truly is, it's near impossible for anyone to grasp, even me."

Riku stepped forward and said. "Even so, Sora has used the Keyblade for entirely selfless reasons. He's saved Worlds, helped me and Kairi out, he's defeated many people who tried to achieve their own goals, at the cost of innocent lives and the Hearts of other Worlds."

Hearing this, Ulquiorra grunted as he got up, barely able to stand up. "Sora...if you and Ichigo Kurosaki do not wish to kill me...then what should I do? What new path should I take?"

Sora stared at him and answered. "...I can't say. I don't know what you truly want, or what you can become. All I can say...is that you have to figure that out yourself. But you won't be able to do it...if you allow yourself to obey Aizen again, and again."

Orihime stepped forward and said. "Ulquiorra...I believe that you can change. Please...let's not be enemies anymore."

Ulquiorra looked up at the Healer, confused. "How can you say that? After everything I've done to you, Ichigo Kurosaki, your Soul Reaper Friends and Human Friends?"

"It's true...you did a lot of terrible things." Orihime sadly agreed before smiling at the Espada. "But...I'm not the type to hold a grudge. I...I think I can forgive you for all of that."

"Orihime, are you serious?!" Ichigo questioned, shocked. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?! You saw and seen what that Green Eyed ba*tard has done ever since we first met him!"

"I know." Orihime answered, turning to Ichigo with a sorrowful expression. "But...it's partly my fault. I was the one who left with him. Because of me, you, Rukia, Chad, Uryū and Renji had suffered pain and grief! Ulquiorra would have never harm you if I had stayed back in the Soul Society!"

"Orihime...none of us blame you." Uryū said, his hand fully restored, thanks to Orihime's abilities. "We did it because you are our friend, comrade, and ally. You have done so much for us."

"But...but I'm so weak..." Orihime said with a tone of shame. "You and Ichigo are stronger than I am. I can't fight or defend my friends!"

"BARK!"

"Pluto!" Sora, Riku and Kairi exclaimed as the Disney Dog came onto the dome. He ran and reached towards Orihime.

He panted, nuzzling his face against her left hand. Orihime smiled sweetly as she got down on her knees, and petted him.

Then, Ichigo walked over to her and Pluto with a smile too. Looking up, Orihime saw him, Ichigo?"

The Substitute Soul Reaper nodded and said. "Orihime...you're not weak. I never once thought you were."

"...R-really?" Orihime questioned, surprised.

"Yes." Ichigo confirmed. "You...you helped out so much. And not just to Heal mine or anyone else's injuries. You...you were just there. Watching and supporting me, and all of our friends when we fought."

"For once, I agree with Kurosaki." Uryū added, pushing up his glasses. "You were a valuable ally to have when we first arrived in the Soul Society, to save Rukia. I should know, of course. You and I fought alongside one another."

Hearing this, Orihime couldn't help but blush somewhat. "I didn't do all THAT much..."

Then, Kairi came and patted Orihime on the back. "Orihime...being strong doesn't always mean having to beat the bad guys, or having amazing abilities, or even wielding a Keyblade."

"It doesn't? Really?" Orihime asked, looking surprised.

"You bet." Kairi smiled. "For example, you can be strong by having a strong Heart. Even with without our Keyblades, me, Riku and Sora have our Hearts to fight for us. If you can have a Strong Heart...no one can stop you."

After listening to her, Orihime sniffled with a comical teary expression. Then she hugged Kairi and sobbed comically. "WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~! KAIRI~!"

The Princess of Heart laughed as she hugged Orihime back, rubbing her back.

"Well...that's taken care of." Uryū noted, he and Ichigo weirded out. But they still smiled.

Sora and Riku chuckled at this. Then, Sora turned and saw Ulquiorra...who was leaving on foot.

"Ulquiorra...what's up?" Sora questioned. "Where are you going?"

The Espada stopped in his track, but he didn't show his face. "I will use this second chance that you and Ichigo Kurosaki gave me...and think about what path I must move forward on."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at this. "Ulquiorra...I will fight you...if you decide to come back, and try to kill me and my friends again."

"Ichigo, don't." Uryū warned while Orihime looked concerned.

Ulquiorra briefly turned his eyes to Ichigo and spoke. "If that ever transpires...then you should kill me when you get the chance."

With that, Ulquiorra slowly walked away before using Sonido, vanishing instantly.

"Sora, is it really okay that we leave him be?" Riku asked.

"...Yeah." Sora nodded. "Whatever Ulquiorra decides...we'll just have to accept it. Whether he becomes an Ally, or remains our Enemy, it's his decision."

Kairi walked over to Sora's side and asked. "What's the plan now, guys?"

"...Aizen is still in the Human World." Riku spoke. "He, Gin, Kaname, Stark, Baraggan and Halibel are the only ones left to fight at this point. Sora, Kairi...it's time to finally leave Hueco Mundo."

"...I understand." Sora nodded. He turned to Ichigo, Orihime and Uryu. "Ichigo, we have to go now. Will you three be okay?"

Ichigo nodded at this. "Yeah. Once I'm all healed up, I'll come back you guys up."

"You got it." Sora smirked, he and Ichigo nodding at one another.

"This whole war has gotten more interesting." Uryū noted, pushing up his glasses. "I'll have to ask those three what a Keyblade is though."

Orihime smiled and nodded. She turned to the Keyblade Trio and thought. _"Sora. Riku. Kairi. Thank you...all of you. If it wasn't for your help, Ichigo would have never returned to his old self. And I have a feeling...that Ulquiorra could truly change his ways."_

Looking at Ichigo, Orihime secretly smiled at him. As she looked at the sky...something started to shine high up in the sky!

"Huh? What's that?" The Healer questioned, pointing up at the sky. Everyone else looked up and gasped. The object continued to shine...until revealing it's self as a Keyhole!

"Wow...!" Sora whispered. "So that's the Keyhole for Hueco Mundo. I'm surprised that it finally appeared."

Riku chuckled and said. "Well Sora, you know what to do."

"Right." Sora nodded, holding up his Keyblade, pointing at the Keyhole in the sky. Suddenly, a beam of Light came out of the tip of the Keyblade...and it went straight towards the Keyhole!

**LOCK!**

With that, the Keyhole faded away.

Kairi stepped forward and spoke. "With that, this place is protected from the Heartless. Not totally, but at least they can't get to it's Heart."

Sora nodded and asked. "So, I guess that's it then. Now the next question is, how do we get out of here?"

Right as Sora said this, a Dark Corridor appeared in front of him!

"Whoa!" Sora gasped, taking a step back. "Where did that come from?!"

Narrowing his eyes, Riku walked over to it. "This...this is a Dark Corridor. It allows anyone to travel one place to another. But it'll take quite awhile for anyone to make it to their destination."

"Riku...do you think this will lead us to Karakura Town?" Sora asked, wary.

"I honestly can't answer." Riku replied. "The only way to find out...is to go inside. I'll take the lead. I've gone through this Dark Corridor many times."

"Well, if you two are going, then so am I!" Kairi said in a firm tone, crossing her arms. Sora chuckled and nodded, knowing it was useless to argue with her.

Ichigo stepped forward and said. "I'll be with you three soon. Wait for me, alright?"

Sora smiled and gave thumbs up. "Ichigo, you got it!"

Ichigo, Uryū and Orihime smiled at this. Soon, the Keyblade Trio stepped forward in front of the Dark Corridor.

"...Let's move on." Riku said before running inside first. Sora took Kairi's hand, and smiled at her. The Princess of Heart smiled back before kissing him. Holding hands, the couple ran inside the Dark Corridor...which eventually faded away.

Looking up at the sky, Ichigo thought. _"Will we...really defeat Aizen? I...can I protect my friends with my current strength? Sora...if I can't stop Aizen myself...the rest will be up to you then. But...I won't give up like that. I will...I will somehow get strong to take on Aizen, and his allies! Just you wait!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sinister Intentions.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Good. Now they can take care of Aizen."<strong>

Standing at a location, far from where Ichigo was...Mayuri was seen on the done, his eyes Gold.

Mayuri, or rather Ansem chuckled and spoke. **"It was quite a risk, giving Sora and Riku a way into the Human World. Thankfully, they didn't discover me. With them out of the way, we can refocus on our targets: Ichigo and Orihime. It's only a matter of time...before they come into our grasp."**

* * *

><p>Cloud, Byakuya and Kenpachi were seen, standing before Sephiroth, who still held his long sword.<p>

Nearby, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were still unconscious.

* * *

><p>As Yammy was beginning to fight, Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Ashido and Joshua came onto the scene.<p>

"My, my. Looks like someone had a triple growth spurt." Joshua noted with a sly smile. He looked up at the sky and thought. _"I can't sense Sora, Riku and Kairi. They must already left to Karakura. Well, best of luck to them."_

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the Where Nothing Gathers room, Master Xehanort was seen, sleeping at the very high throne chair.<p>

He was dreaming of...when everything started.

* * *

><p><strong>FlashbackDream.**

* * *

><p><em>Sora sighed happily as he walked back inside to his house to get ready for bed. A few hours later, Sora was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, getting ready to sleep. He eventually was finished and turn off the lights. He was about to get to his bed when he suddenly heard a knock on his door.<em>

_Sora turned around to face the door, surprised. "Who would be awake at this hour?"_

_Nonetheless, he walked over to his door, grabbed the door knob, turned it, and suddenly, the door instantly opened and something or someone attacked Sora!_

_"AHHH!" Sora cried out, getting slammed against one of the walls of his room. He fell to the ground, face first. He looked up to see a shadowy figure looking down at him._

_"Who...are...you...?" Sora said before he passed out._

(Takes place in Chapter 12.)

* * *

><p><em>The shadowy figure came out of the house, carrying the unconscious Sora over his shoulder. They had made their way to Destiny Islands, where Sora was dropped to the sand.<em>

_Revealing to be wearing a Black coat underneath the shining moon in the sky, the figure removed his hood...revealing it to be Xemnas._

_"That was rather too easy." Xemnas noted. He looked at Sora and added. "Now Riku is next."_

_"No need to wait any further."_

_Xemnas turned and saw Ansem: Seeker of Darkness. He was shown, dragging an unconscious Riku by the back of his vest. Then he dropped him to the sand, next to Sora._

_Finally...someone stepped out onto the scene. It was Master Xehanort, who smirked evilly._

_"Excellent. Now we can finally commence with this little operation." Master Xehanort noted, summoning his Keyblade. He pointed it at the Keyblade Duo and continued. "Once Sora and Riku arrive in Las Noches, I shall make contact with one of the Espada. After that, Aizen will hopefully make those boys into allies. Knowing Sora, he will do whatever it takes to stop Aizen and his army. That'll save us the trouble of directly fighting Aizen himself."_

_Soon, a pool of Darkness appeared underneath Sora and Riku. They slowly started to sink in...until they disappeared completely into the darkness._

_Master Xehanort started to chuckle as he whispered. "...Good luck, boys. You'll need it where you're going."_

* * *

><p><strong>FlashbackDream.**

* * *

><p>Soon, Master Xehanort slowly opened his eyes, awake. He chuckled to himself as he said. "Everything...is going exactly as planned. Sora and Riku...will not stop me this time. Ichigo Kurosaki...Orihime Inoue...they shall be mine."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Scene.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora, Riku and Kairi were seen, running in the darkness. They were currently trying to find the way to the Human World.<p>

"You guys!" Kairi called. "What if we can't it?! We'll get lost, sooner or later."

"I think she might be right, Sora!" Riku said as he took the lead. "There's no end to this path!"

Despite all of this...Sora still had a determined look on his face. He smiled and spoke. "No matter how much darkness surrounds us...we will make it. No matter what. As long as we follow our Hearts...nothing stands against us. No matter what!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending: Simple and Clean.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Sora and Riku were standing in the middle of Hueco Mundo.<strong>_

_**2. Aizen is smiling in his throne chair.**_

_**3. Gin was shown, smiling as always, standing at a dark corner.**_

_**4. Kaname is sitting next to Sora, staring at one another.**_

_**5. Yammy is seen fighting Ichigo in the Human World.**_

_**6. Aaroniero has his white mask off, showing his 2 Hollow Heads in the large, cylindrical glass with red liquid.**_

_**7. Szayel is laughing, shown in his **Resurrección form.****_

_****8. Zommari was seen, praising Aizen before his death.****_

_****9. Grimmjow is seen, fighting Riku in their battle.****_

_****10. Nnoitra was fighting Anti-Sora.****_

_****11. Ulquiorra is in his Second **Resurrección form, fighting Sora.******_

_******12. Halibel was shown, watching Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow at her palace.******_

_******13. Baraggan is sitting on his chair in the Fake Karakura Town.******_

_******14. Stark is freaking out at waking up with Donald and Goofy in his bed.******_

_******15. Ichigo was fighting Young Xehanort on his last day in Karakura before leaving to Hueco Mundo.******_

_******16. Orihime was seen, running away from Grimmjow with Sora.******_

_******17. Kairi is shown talking to the Gullwings in Radiant Garden.******_

_******18. Yen Sid is seen with Eraqus and Xehanort in the Soul Society, in their youth.******_

_******19. Master Xehanort is shown, sitting in his chair with a smirk on his elderly face.******_

_******20. The last image shows Sora, Riku and Kairi, running in the darkness to the Human World.******_

* * *

><p><strong>1-A5L. AnimeSilent. Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. amichalap. AsianAtTheDisco. Auroi85.<strong>

**2-Bigby the Big Bad Wolf. Blacklight14. BROvolone. **

**3-Chaos-Guard. Crosshair. Cynical-Servant. CapitalClassShip.**

**4-DemiXXI. DevilNinjaXIII. Devil's-Butterfly-Maid. DragonMaster197. danoc. dante-ulqimaru13. Deckof52Devils. Dark709. DarkJuanjo. Doctorspiffy.**

**5-Evinco. EpicStarNight. EvanderAdvent.**

**6-Fan of Persona 1410. Fille des Reves. FireDragonX23. Firetrail. Fallen heavens. FireKitsune1. **

**7-Georuler. Gonmas. goofy96. goku12345654. Gladius52. Getsuga10sho. Generalhyna.  
><strong>

**8-Hollowreaper45. **Heroi Oscura. Hotstreak's crossover stories. Humbled Writer. Haney. Hakel Fury.****

**9-InfiniteBurn. ImSoAwesome.**

**10-Johan Oresso. J. 586. Justice League Expansion. jonsey. JGM16. J. 586.**

**11-KurosakiCrystal18. KH-Hardcorefan4483. KHforager. Kobster the man. Kamen Rider Ebon. KeyofKings. kyrogue23. kingdomkey0703. kenskywalk19. kidchaor867. kuroneko210. Keyblade Guardian. Kamen Rider Super-Fan. Kenichi-Kurosaki. KeyBlader2.0.**

**12-littleking9512. Lostheart 2001. lion5589. LinkWinchester. Loumaria. Luckenhaft.  
><strong>

**13-Master-of-Mythology. MetalSonic1230. Master Yami. mxcalibur. MaryxKat36. MasterAssassin-NullShadow. MetalSonicReject. Miguel22. Minaly22. Mr. Dav-dre. Mistress Belfray. Mlplover37.  
><strong>

**14-Navek. Nox Arcana the Necronomicon. Nothingness93. Nopegineer. Nixie the Bloody Pixie. Nathiya. NA6425.**

**15-ObsidianUnknown66. OtakuChipmunk. OverLord3475.**

**16-Patcheresu. Princess Merleen. phuxeds. Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko.**

**17-Rixxers. revan193. Refia's Chocobo Knight. Red Diz.**

**18-Shaded Truths. Silight03. Skeleus. Staray. Stardust Chocolate. Sushi723. Shadow knight1121. Sharkteeth. Sodai no Ozora. Superdale33. sakurademonalchemist. sexysnowcat. shonenhero2012. shootout-shinobi. stingz009. sonic-elric. SuperSaiyan2Goku. SoraMythos9276. Sora the Ultrahog. SpellBlade. Spartan1992. Soul Titan. SoulMusician. SoulSonicResonance25. SeishirouUyehara. Serims. Sil3nt 4sh. Skiller72.  
><strong>

**19-Takato The Daydreamer. The Silver Magician of Chaos. TheLonelyViolet. TheRealMcLovin. The Sin of Justice. Tensa Zangetsu 17. toji42490. TodayParade. Theburper. The Pyschopath. TheLegendaryBladeFalchion. The10thDoctor1964. The Clownfather. TheCrazyAnimeFan.**

**20-Vanster X. Vorrox. violentyetawesome.**

**21-Witch of Tragedies. White Lantern Oath 009. wxikky. Wargensnack.**

**22-X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X. Xeno Chaos King. X2U. XFangHeartX.**

**23-YourComrade4Ever. Yuffientine210000. Yukobear.**

**24-Zanza Flux. Zer0Crash79. Zekromlover. **

**25-20913. 621infamous.**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone for all of their support this whole time. If I forgot to write up anyone, I apologize.<strong>

**This story has been very slow to finish because of my slow updating. But I finally finished.**

**Sadly, the second half of this story won't be ready for a long time. I'm going to be starting Kingdom Hearts: Past of Shattered Illuminations. I don't know how long it'll be before I finish that though.**

**Kingdom Hearts is one of my most favorite Video Games to play. I can't wait for Kingdom Hearts III.**

**Bleach is another favorite. Too bad that the Anime ended. It'll probably be a long while before the Manga is over.**

**And finally, a few last words from Sora and Riku.**

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku were seen, eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream at a table. They turned and smiled.<p>

"Well guys, it's been awesome. Don't worry, you'll see us again." Riku reassured.

"Yeah. Go to School. Listen to your Parents. Stay out of Trouble. Don't let anyone bring you Down." Sora added. "And remember, no matter how much you're swallowed in your own darkness...you'll always find the Light, and someone to help you along the way. So, goodbye. And take care."

"Until next time!" Sora and Riku exclaimed, waving with their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>The End...For Now.<strong>


End file.
